Chroniques d'une chanson inachevée
by Laurinaliya
Summary: POST SAISON 8 ÉPISODE 4: Et si Brienne avait empêché Jaime de comettre son ultime erreur? Peut-être alors que le jeu des trônes aurait pu continuer. Peut-être que ce chant de loups, de lions et de Dragons ne serait pas terminé.
1. Chapter 1

chapitre

Chapitre 1: Sansa

Sansa était penchée sur une liasse de papiers et tentait de comprendre comment elle devait se débrouiller pour administrer le Nord en l'absence de John parti avec Daenerys et toute leur armée pour prendre port-Real à Cersei Lannister. Quelques années auparavant, Sansa aurait trouvé que devoir s'ocuper de choses comme l'allimentation des habitants du Nord, les conséquences financières de la guerre et la politique d'apaisement qu'il fallait élaborer à présent, étaient des activités inintéressantes, et ennuyeuses. Cela pouvait en effet être harassant mais à sa propre surprise, elle se rendait compte qu'elle aimait cette occupation avec des problèmes à résoudre, des décisions à prendre, des stratégies à mener, des gens à aider.

Certes c'était sans doute moins excitant que d'être au coeur des combats comme John ou Arya, mais cela lui convenait mieux. Alors qu'elle tournait une nouvelle page après y avoir gribouillé quelques notes, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer Brienne de Tarthe.

-Lady Sansa, j'ai besoin de votre aide déclara le chevalier, essoufflée, Sansa se redressa vivement, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Brienne de se comporter ainsi, ordinairement, malgré l'affection qu'elle portait certainement aux enfants Stark, elle ne sortait pas de son rôle de garde pour requérir de l'aide. Cette aide pourtant, après tout ce que Brienne avait fait pour sa famille, elle était prête à la donner.

-C'est à propos de J...Ser Jaime Lannister se reprit-elle, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Sansa se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel Brienne se trouvait. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes.

-Il voulait retourner à Port-Real, pour Cersei, quand Brown l'a prévenu qu'elle avait mis sa tête à prix précisa le chevalier.

-Je le craignais fit Sansa dépitée.

-Je suis certaine que ce n'était pas son intention depuis le début, c'est juste quand il a entendu son nom...il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

-Depuis combien de temps est-il parti? demanda Sansa doucement pour tenter d'évaluer si quelque chose pouvait être fait.

-Il n'est pas parti marmonna Brienne.

-Vous l'avez convaincu ? interrogea Sansa agréablement surprise.

-Je l'ai... venez s'il vous plaît.

Silencieuse, elle suivit le chevalier hors de la pièce, le long des couloirs glacés du château, jusqu'à une chambre à la porte ouverte. Sur le sol était étendu Jaime Lannister, portant son armure et apparemment endormi.

-Que s'est -il passé?

-Quand j'ai compris qu'il allait partir, je lui ai donné un coup sur la tête avec le pommeau de mon épée et cela l'a assommé, ensuite je l'ai emmené ici déclara Brienne, l'expression de nouveau indéchiffrable

-Et vous vous êtes dis qu'il se sentirez mieux sur le sol plutôt que sur le lit interrogea Sansa un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-Il allait rompre son serment, constata Brienne, puis se reprenant avec quelque inquiétude dans le regard. Ne le jugez pas trop hâtivement Lady Sansa, son passé est... complexe.

-Nous verrons quand il se rév... commença Sansa, mais deux yeux verts venaient de s'ouvrir sur une expression confuse. Sansa regarda Brienne avoir un premier mouvement de soulagement se précipitant vers lui, puis se rappelant sans doute la situation elle se recula rapidement les bras croisés sur la poitrine l'air perdu entre la colère et la tristesse. L'homme se redressa, sans un mot, son visage se teintant de honte et de panique à mesure que la réalité lui revenait.

-Tu m'as assommé fit-il à l'adresse de Brienne, ses mots contenaient tant de choses, du choc, de l'accusation et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître à Sansa, de la gratitude, du soulagement et de l'admiration.

-Les Stark ne méritaient pas d'être trahis à nouveau répondit sèchement la jeune femme.

-Tu ne méritais pas cela murmura-t-il je ne voulais pas te dire tout cela Brienne. Mais quand j'ai entendu que, qu'elle me cherchait...

-C'est auprès de Lady Stark que vous devriez vous excuser Ser Jaime rétorqua Brienne, le visage fermé.

Sansa revint à elle-même, elle observait l'échange qui avait lieu entre les deux chevaliers avec curiosité. Mais quand Jaime l'ignora pour continuer sa discussion avec Brienne elle crut bon d'intervenir:

-Évidemment, je ne vous laisserez pas retourner à Port-Réal pour aider Cersei à garder le trône. Vous savez que c'est vain.

-C'est ma jumelle, je lui ai promis que nous quitterions ce monde comme nous y étions entrés, ensemble.

-Comme c'est romantique commenta Sansa ironiquement, sauf que justement c'est votre soeur, pas votre femme, ser. Vous pouvez encore nous être utile cependant.

-Lady Stark, je ne souhaite pas m'opposer à votre famille, mais il me faut protéger la mienne, annonça Jaime le ton décidé. Sansa devait admettre que le chevalier était charismatique, comme ceux des chansons qu'elle aimait tant plus jeune, et pourtant, il avait tué un roi, poussé son petit frère du haut d'une toure et avait eu trois enfants avec sa soeur. Pour Bran Stark le grimpeur, le petit frère agaçant et joyeux qui se mêlait de tout ce qui ne le regardait pas, Sansa ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Pour Brienne, en revanche, pour cette étrange lien qui les unissait tout les deux, et dont elle devinait à peine qu'il impliquait plus que de la camaraderie, pour avoir fait d'elle le chevalier qu'elle était, la jeune fille le tolérait et acceptait de le considérer comme un allié.

Cela était si loin de la binarité de son monde d'avant, avec d'un côté les gentils et de l'autre les méchants! Sansa se trouvait dans une impasse. Des bruits se firent entendre dans le couloir, Bran et Podrick firent leur entrée. Les deux jeunes gens, songea Sansa, offraient un contraste saisissant, Podrick qui était pourtant bien plus âgé que Bran était prompt à exprimer des émotions, et bien qu'il ne soit pas le plus fin stratège de Westeros, en tant qu'écuyer de Ser Brienne il aurait tout fait pour défendre son chevalier et les Stark à qui elle avait prêté serment.

Bran quant à lui, était généralement silencieux, depuis que Sansa l'avait retrouvé quelques mois auparavant elle ne cessait de s'étonner de la distance et de la solennité de son petit frère. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse qu'il soit toujours en vie, qu'il ait gagné ses pouvoirs si particuliers et qu'il soit au prêt d'eux, mais parfois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attristé par ce Bran qui ne semblait plus vraiment se soucier de choses aussi humaines que le bien-être d'un ami ou d'un membre de sa famille.

-Nous devons partir pour Port-Réal, ils ont besoin de nous là-bas annonça Bran à sa soeur.

-Pourquoi, nous ne pouvons pas nous battre, aussi bien toi que moi, et je dois garder Winterfell en attendant le retour de John.

-La mère des dragons risque de sombrer définitivement poursuivit Bran, comme si on ne l'avait pas interrompu, elle pourrait détruire la ville. Si nous n'agissons pas John devra faire un choix qui le détruira.

Sansa avait passé des semaines à se rationaliser à propos de Daenerys, à se dire qu'il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de cette méfiance instinctive qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, qu'elle n'avait pas de réelles justifications de son mauvais pressentiment et maintenant Bran dont les pouvoirs de vision à distance étaient prouvés par de multiples faits la mettait en garde contre l'instabilité de Daenerys.

-Que ferions-nous là-bas? -

-Je ne sais pas exactement,simplement nous devons nous y trouver, Winterfell ne sera pas attaqué, nous le laisserons sous la surveillance de banneraies loyaux ajouta le jeune garçon, toujours distant.

-Désolé de vous contredire, fit Brienne à l'adresse de Bran,mais votre soeur et vous êtes en sécurité ici, Port-Réal est en guerre, j'ai promis à votre mère...

-Mon autre soeur et mon frère sont là-bas et nous devons les aider assura Bran. Et ce fut ce qui commença de convaincre sa grande soeur, elle sentit une petite boule de chaleur se former quelque part à l'intérieur d'elle, de part la joie d'entendre son frère exprimer son appartenance et son soutien à leur famille.

-Nous ne les rattraperons jamais à temps s'affola Podrick sincèrement concerné par les chances de réussites de ce qu'il considérait sans doute comme une nouvelle quête chevaleresque à accomplir.

Sansa se demandait s'il était sage de laisser les nordiens croire que les Stark s'intéressaient plus aux problèmes de la capitale qu'aux leurs, d'un autre côté, si elle n'agissait pas quand on avait besoin d'elle, elle perdrait leur confiance qu'elle avait travaillé à construire depuis son retour.

La confiance des nordiens comptait pour elle, dans les deux sens, leur confiance en elle, la confiance qu'elle avait rétabli avec certains lui avait permis de se reconstruire après son atroce mariage avec Ramsay Bolton. Plus que tout, depuis les tentatives de scission du clan Stark de Littlefinger, elle faisait confiance à ses frères et soeur et si Bran lui disait d'aller se jeter au coeur des combats, hé bien certes elle avait mesuré la situation avant parce qu'elle savait que mêmes des visions magiques n'étaient pas infaillibles, mais au final son cerveau et son coeur lui dictaient tout deux de le croire et de partir pour port-réal.

-Nous allons partir rapidement, aujourd'hui et très peu nombreux, une armée aussi importante met du temps à se déplacer, nous avons nos chances, annonça-t-elle.

-Ser Jaime devrait rester ici avec vos bannerais conseilla Brienne, il aidera aussi bien ici.

-Non, je vais à Port-Réal avec vous lança le chevalier, cela pourra vous sembler étrange, mais mes proches seront au milieu de tout cela aussi.

-Votre soeur devra être jugée par un tribunal tenta d'apaiser Sansa, aucun de nous ne peut rien faire pour elle, même si je vous accorde que le résultat final, sera sans doute sa mort puisqu'elle n'abdiquera pas.

-Je suis peut-être le moins intelligent des Lannister, mais je suis conscient de cette... possibilité répondit le régicide bien qu'admettre ce fait semblait presque physiquement le blesser. Cersei S'est rendue coupable de crimes atroces, mais je me dois d'être à ses côtés pour assumer la conséquence de nos actes.

-Pendant des années, peut-être jusqu'à présent, vous avez vécu sous la domination de Cersei, vous vous êtes volontairement privé de responsabilités décréta Bran, quand vous réfléchissez à votre vie, la seule chose qui vous empêche d'être consumé par la haine de vous-même c'est de vous dire que c'était pour Cersei. Il n'est plus temps de cela, régicide, vous ne ferez plus rien pour Cersei.

Tout le monde resta décontenancé par les mots de Bran, comme toujours, et Jaime resta un long moment silencieux avant de reprendre la parole.

-Ce que vous dites est vrai admit-il, cela fait plusieurs années que je n'éprouve plus un véritable amour pour Cersei si cela a jamais était le cas, c'est une intoxication, un poison auquel je n'arrive pas à résister. Mais mon petit frère Tyrion sera là-bas et c'est la main de Daenerys, cela le met forcément en danger, et de plus si vous y aller j'ai également fait une promesse à votre mère, et j'irai où Brienne ira.

Sansa était abasourdie par toutes ces révélations et elle ne se sentait pas véritablement à sa place, elle n'était certainement pas supposée en entendre autant. Cela représentait un véritable traumatisme, aussi bien pour Jaime que pour Brienne. Elle se força à reprendre la parole pour essayer d'assurer son rôle jusqu'au bout:

-Et s'il change de camp en chemin et s'en prend à nous?

-Il ne le fera pas assura calmement Bran, son regard allant de Jaime à Brienne.

Celle-ci semblait troublée, luttant pour garder une contenance.

-Brienne, crois-tu vraiment que je tuerais l'un de ces enfants? Alors que je t'ai armé pour retrouver les filles Stark? Crois-tu que j'irai tuer le chevalier que j'ai moi-même adoubé? termina-t-il avec un sourire.

-Non... je ne crois pas marmonna Brienne, et Sansa remarqua qu'elle observait le régicide avec un mélange de crainte et de détermination dans ses yeux bleus.

-Nous devrions aller nous préparer interrompit Podrick toujours concentré sur le côté pratique des éléments.

-Oui affirma Sansa, combien d'hommes pensez-vous qu'il faille emmener? demanda-t-elle à personne en particulier.

-Le moins possible assura Bran, nous devons être discrets et il n'y aura sans doute pas beaucoup de danger sur la route en plein hiver, avec tous les paysans terrés chez eux à cause de la guerre et les troupes armées en marche vers Port Réal.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, Sansa se trouva sur un cheval, accompagnée par Bran, Podrick, Brienne, Jaime Lannister et trois nordiens qui s'étaient précipités pour les suivre vers le sud. La jeune fille lança sa jument au trot, sur l'épaisse couche de neige recouvrant le sol, des habitants des alentours lui firent des signes respectueux alors qu'elle passait. Son estomac se noua à l'idée de quitter Winterfell, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, ses parents, Robb, Rickon et Théon étaient toujours en vie, et malgré la devise de la famille elle n'avait pas compris que l'hiver venait. La nouvelle de leur départ s'était déjà répandu, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pensa-t-elle, car ces pauvres gens étaient loyaux à leur famille malgré les pertes causées par les marcheurs blancs et il n'avaient de toute façon aucun moyen de contacter Daenerys Cersei ou qui que se soit de dangereux.

Devant elle, étaient deux des chevaliers nordiens, qui s'étaient porté volontaire pour les accompagner, Bran était à côté d'elle assez silencieux, mais dans son dos elle pouvait entendre Ser Jaime discourir presque sans réponse de la part de Brienne sans discontinuer. Quand celle-ci se résolvait à laisser

échapper quelques mots, c'était d'un ton de commisération dans lequel on pouvait reconnaître si on était une idiote sentimentale, comme Sansa un brin de tendresse. La jeune fille sourit, elle savait désormais ce qu'il en était de tout cela, et pourtant pour Brienne, elle ne pouvais s'empêcher de souhaiter que pour cette fois il en irait autrement.

Sansa Stark soupira, elle avait l'impression que le voyage serait très long si elle devait endurer les tentatives maladroites de Ser Jaime Lannister pour faire comprendre à Lady Brienne qu'il était reconnaissant d'avoir été assomé.

5


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2: Jaime

Jaime se réveilla en sursaut, le front ruisselant de sueur glacée. La respiration hâchée, il se redressa, encore à moitié endormi et tenta d'examiner les formes allongées autour de lui, quelqu'un montait la garde, à une vingtaine de mètres, et la nuit semblait calme. Cela n'empêchait pas le visage de Cersei d'apparaître partout, il avait encore fait un cauchemar, Cersei lui reprochant son abandon, Cersei menaçant de s'en prendre à ceux auxquels il tenait et pire que tout, Cersei le persuadant dans une étreinte mortelle qu'il ne pouvait exister qu'avec elle.

Il tenta de repousser ces images et de se rendormir, mais le froid mordant du nord le faisait greloter alors même que les bras de sa soeur semblaient avoir imprimé des brûlures ineffaçables sur sa poitrine. Il ne voulait plus de cela, songea-t-il misérablement. Cela n'empêcherait pas les cauchemars de venir. Il finit alors par se résoudre à utiliser la méthode qui lui permettait de se rendormir à chaque fois dans ce genre de situation.

Il se tourna sur son côté droit et fixa son attention sur la grande silhouette recroquevillée non loin de lui. Brienne. Sa respiration à elle était calme, elle dormirait paisiblement jusqu'au matin. Peu à peu, les battements de son coeur ralentirent, le rythme de ses pensée s'apaisa, Brienne était là et il lui semblait que par conséquent rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Pas même Cersei. Sous l'éclat du soleil parfois il se sentait humilié d'être si faible, d'avoir besoin de cette créature comme il l'appelait autrefois pour trouver la paix. Si Jaime avait osé, osé le faire, osé admettre qu'il en avait besoin, il aurait pu étendre son bras jusqu'au sien qui reposait si près sur le sol gelé, sans doute demain matin comme souvent il s'éveillerait pour voir que le bon mètre qui les séparaient lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis avait presque était effacé. La dernière pensée cohérente, du moins cohérente pour lui-même qui traversa son esprit avant de sombrer fut que si l'appelle de sa jumelle le rendait une nouvelle fois fou, au moins y aurait-il quelqu'un pour le jeter inconscient à terre.

Le lendemain vers midi, alors qu'il s'étaient arrêtés pour manger un peu un nouveau problème se présenta. Podrick qu'on avait envoyé en avant du groupe à l'aube pour se renseigner sur la localisation des armées avait appris que Daenerys et ses troupes se trouvaient désormais à Perdragon. Les voyageurs se demandaient s'il fallait tenter de les rejoinddre là-bas avant l'attaque de Port-Réal pour essayer de Résonner la jeune Targaryen ou agir sur place et sur le moment pour que la confusion les protège des foudres de Daenerys.

-Nous devons aller à Port-Réal expliqua calmement Bran Stark avec une assurance sans fierté très peu courante chez des garçons de cet âge.

-Elle n'annulera pas son attaque, il n'y a que dans l'action que Daenerys pourra revenir à la raison poursuivit le garçon, pour cela nous devons nous trouver à Port-Réal.

-Nous devrions nous lancer dans port-Réal comme Sandor Clegane et Arya et tenter notre chance pour tuer ou appaiser l'une des deux reines folles? interrogea Sansa Stark, qui semblait un peu affolée.

-Il semblerait oui fit tranquillement Bran.

-Lord Stark, il me semble que même si notre mission n'est pas militaire mais diplomatique, il faut que vous et votre soeur puissiez vous défendre, nous ne suffirons peut-être pas intervint un chevalier du nord, de ce qu'en savait Jaime un homme du Neck envoyé par les Reed.

Il devait avouer qu'il avait raison, de tous les Stark que Jaime avait croisé dans sa vie, ces deux-là étaient sans doute ceux qui semblaient les plus fragiles, les plus incapables de se défendre. Bran ne pouvait plus marcher par sa faute, et Sansa contrairement à sa petite soeur n'avait jamais appris à se battre. Pourtant on voyait sur leurs visages que les deux jeunes gens avaient survécu à des épreuves inconcevables pour des personnes aussi jeunes.

Bran sortit d'une saccoche deux dagues identiques et en tendit une à sa soeur comme s'il avait tout prévu depuis le début. Sansa Stark prit l'arme avec précaution, comme si elle craignait qu'elle ne l'attaque et se tourna vers Brienne:

-Pourriez-vous me montrer comment la tenir? Comment viser? Comment... je ne sais pas me battre et vous n'arriverez certainement pas à faire de moi une combattante en quelques cours, mais il faut que j'essaie d'avoir les bases.

-Biensûr, Lady Sansa, venez, affirma Brienne, Lord Stark?

-Je viens aussi, normalement je ne serai pas présent lors du combat, mais tout de même...

Jaime s'abstint de se joindre à eux dans l'espace dégagé où ils s'entraînaient, par décence, pour ne pas leur imposer sa présence, surtout pour l'enfant qu'il avait jeté d'une toure. Le plus jeune des chevaliers rejoignit Brienne et les jeunes Stark pour les aider et les deux autres s'engagèrent dans un duel d'entraînement. Jaime se tourna vers Podrick:

-Autant nous entraîner également. Le garçon acquiesça et ils s'entraînèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Le froid s'intensifiait peu à peu et bientôt, il se mit à neiger, ce qui ne semblait troubler personne à part Jaime qui ne pouvait s'habituer à cet horrible climat et à cette horrible substance froide qui lui dégoulinait dans les cheveux et dans le cou. Jaime lança à la cantonade:

-Nous n'allons pas dormir dehors sous la neige?

-Cela va sans doute rapidement s'arrêter répondit Brienne.

-Nous n'avons même pas de tentes se plaignit-il une nouvelle fois. En effet, il n'avait pas été possible d'en trouver une seule à Winterfell toutes ayant été réquisitionnées par l'armée.

-Il faut essayer de trouver une grotte où nous mettre à l'abris déclara l'un des chevaliers et c'est ce qu'ils décidèrent de faire.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tout deux en tête du groupe, Jaime ne put s'empêcher d'étudier Brienne. Il avait tout gâché avec son discours sur le fait qu'il était dévoué à Cersei et seulement à elle et qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle. S'il l'avait dit, c'était dans un instant de désespoir, de rage envers ce qu'il était et aussi parce que d'une certaine manière, il était plus simple pour lui de faire comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si tout se justifiait à ses yeux du moment que c'était fait pour sa soeur. Quelque chose avait changé, et c'était cela même qui le faisait paniquer car pour la première fois de son existence il se reprochait totalement à lui-même ses actions douteuses, et il voyait qu'il n'était pas digne de Brienne. Il lui avait semblé logique sur le coup, d'aller mourir avec Cersei, pour préserver Brienne de lui. Alors que la nuit précédente encore... la nuit précédente il avait partagé avec elle des moments d'une intensité insoupçonné.

Il n'était plus question comme depuis son adolescence avec Cersei de braver l'interdit, de se perdre, ou de disparaître en un seul être, non, il s'agissait de deux personnes bien distinctes qui partageaient un lien fort fait de leurs expériences communes, leurs rêves, leurs espoirs et leur valeurs, brisés ou pas.

Depuis son départ avorté, Brienne évitait de lui parler en tête à tête.

-Au fait, merci de m'avoir assommé lui lança-t-il faussement nonchalant, Le climat d'ici n'est pas adapté aux lions comme moi, il peut arrivé que nous soyons un peu... désorientés.

-La mauvaise orientation était-elle de venir ici selon vous? questionna Brienne, et malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour le cacher, elle était blessée, ce qui expliquait l'emploi du vouvoiement qu'elle avait abandonné il y avait si peu de temps en privé.

-Non, Bien sûr, il aurait été inadmissible de rater une telle bataille sourit-il, alors qu'une part de lui avait envie de crier qu'il n'aurait jamais pu la laisser affronter les marcheurs blancs sans lui, que c'était au-dessus de ses forces, mais il se sentait assez ridicule ainsi et il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des autres qui heureusement écoutaient Podrick chanter "Jennie of old Stones" à la demande de Lady Stark. Les muscles tendus des Épaules de Brienne semblèrent se relâcher un peu, elle lutta pour ne pas sourire, fit un mouvement brusque et maladroit de la tête, et Jaime qui avait juste envie de l'embrasser lâcha:

-Quand tu fais ça, tu présentes une grande ressemblance avec une mule que nous avions à Castral Rock, quand j'étais enfant, elle était complètement folle, elle chargeait tout le monde et tentait de s'enfuir à la première occasion.

-Ce qui fais de toi le premier lion a avoir besoin d'être orienté par une mule, conclut sèchement la jeune femme. Jaime ressentit un picotement douloureusement plaisant dans sa cage thoracique quand il réalisa qu'elle lui avait dit "tu" volontairement ou pas.

Toutefois, il savait que sa relation avec Brienne n'était pas encore revenu à la normal, ou à défaut de normalité, du moins n'était-il plus question pour Brienne d'afficher plus qu'une camaraderie platonique avec lui. Cela à cause de l'ombre insidieuse de Cersei qui planait sur eux. Leur deux chevaux marchaient côte à côte à présent, Jaime tendit la main vers celle de Brienne puis se ravisa en s'apercevant que c'était sa fausse main et que cela rendait ordinairement les gens mal à l'aise. pourtant, Brienne la serra un bref instant avant de la relâcher.

-Cette main d'or ne me plaît pas, elle est lourde et inutile constata-il amèrement.

-Cela ne fera pas repousser ta main rétorqua Brienne.

-Non mais je voudrais quelque chose de plus utile, qui permette vraiment de tenir des choses, comme une arme, quelque chose que je puisse enlever plus facilement et qui ne me blesse pas avec le froid.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé cette main d'or fit Brienne comme perdue dans ses pensée, on dirait une décoration et non quelque chose d'efficace, quelque chose qui brille pour cacher une défaillance.

-C'est exactement ce que Cersei voulait quand elle me l'a donné lui appris Jaime, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas la vue de mon moignon.

-J'imagine que se doit être un problème qu'ont les gens beaux, les imperfections les gênent essaya de plaisanter Brienne, mais la colère se lisait sur son visage et dans ses poings serrés sur les rênes de son cheval.

Jaime ne put pas répondre, le reste du groupe les avaient rattrapé, et semblait curieux de connaître le sujet de leur conversation. Jaime se demanda un bref instant ce que sa soeur ou son père auraient pensé de lui en cet instant, suivant gentiment deux louveteaux Stark et cherchant en vain à gagner le coeur d'une femme chevalier plus grande que lui. Ils l'auraient renié définitivement imagina-t-il, lui qui avait longtemps était une des grandes fierté de sa famille, le plus jeune chevalier de la garde royale. Étrangement, il ne s'en souciait pas, il aurait lancé dans la gueule d'un dragon son héritage entier si cela avait pu permettre que Brienne éprouve des sentiments pour lui et accepte de s'y fier. La neige se mit alors à tomber beaucoup plus fortement, il se retourna vers les autres.

-Regroupez-vous et avançons, on risque de se perdre si on ne trouve pas un abri rapidement.

Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité à Jaime mais qui ne devait être qu'une heure, ils tombèrent sur une cabane de berger abandonné, il sauta à terre et entrepris d'attacher son cheval à proximité. Il observa l'animal avec commisération, il avait vécu toute sa vie à Port-Réal, et stupidement Jaime se sentit coupable en voyant la bête frissonner, il lui laissa des fourrures sur le dos, et vit avec une pointe d'étonnement les autres le regarder faire et l'imiter, se privant ainsi de plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements.

La cabane était abandonné depuis un moment, sans doute les bergers habitants ici étaient allés se réfugiés ailleurs à l'approche du froid et ils constatèrent qu'il y avait une cheminée mais pas de bois, Podrick et l'un des chevalier se proposèrent pour aller en récolter et une heure plus tard, Podrick revint seul et chargé de bois.

-Où est ser Edmund thorne? interrogea Sansa Stark, la mine inquiète.

-Il marchait juste derrière moi fit Podrick réalisant l'absence de son camarade Aussitôt il fit demi-tour pour essayer de le retrouver. Le jeune homme lança quelques appels dans le vide mais personne ne répondit.

-Nous devons partir à sa recherche décida la jeune Stark, et Jaime se rendit une fois de plus compte que ce que l'on disait sur cette famille était vrai, ils se souciaient vraiment des leurs.

-On ne prend pas les chevaux il ne doit pas être loin fit le plus âgé des chevaliers.

-Alors je ne peux pas vous accompagner constata Bran, Je vais rester ici.

Finalement, il fut décidé que seul lui et Brienne partiraient à la recherche du jeune chevalier. Du moins c'est ce que Jaime avait compris ou plutôt espérait, jusqu'à ce que la jeune Stark sorte à leur suite de la cabane, l'expression décidée, malgré les faibles protestations des autres pour que la jeune fille reste au chaud:

-En tant que Lady de Winterfell je me sentirais responsable s'il arrivait quelque chose à Ser Edmund, qui est venu avec nous pour nous protéger déclara-t-elle. Jaime attendit que Brienne proteste, mais elle ne dit rien, elle paraissait même fière de la jeune fille, comme elle aurait pu l'être d'une petite soeur. Ils ne pouvaient pas appeler à haute voix de peur d'être repéré par quelque groupe de pilleurs qui ne seraient que trop contents de demander une rançon pour eux, ou de ramener leurs cadavres à Cersei.

-Nous sommes déjà passé par ici constata Sansa au bout d'un long moment à trébucher dans la forêt enneigée.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? demanda honnêtement Jaime, qui pour sa part ne percevait devant lui que les quantités énormes de neige qui tombaient d'un ciel gris acier et recouvraient le sol.

-La forme de cet arbre, nous faisions parfois des randonnées ici avec père, avant ou plutôt, les garçons et Arya et parfois ils me traînaient avec eux, si j'avais étais plus enthousiaste à l'époque je serai maintenant plus utile, se lamenta la jeune fille.

-Alors vous n'êtes même pas certaine? ne put s'empêcher de provoquer Jaime.

-Elle a raison intervint Brienne sombrement, j'ai trébuché deux fois sur la même souche d'arbre. Jaime émit une sorte de rire étouffé sous les fourrures qu'il avait rabattu sur son visage. C'était tellement intrinsèquement Brienne de défendre ainsi un Stark au service duquel elle s'était mise, acceptant même d'admettre son incapacité à marcher sur ce sol poudreux et escarpé. Lui-même n'était pas très à l'aise, sur ce terrain, dépités ils finirent par décider de retourner à la cabane en espérant que le jeune chevalier les y attendrait. Alors qu'ils tournaient à droite et débouchaient dans une clairière ils se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec un groupe de trois personnes.

L'un des trois, le jeune Edmund Thorne, était attaché à un tronc d'arbre, Arya Stark et Sendor Clégane tentaient sans doute de décider quoi faire de lui. En observant la scène, Jaime se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient sans doute les deux personnes les plus différentes et les plus semblables qui lui aient été donné de voir. Le limier était un homme d'âge moyen, le visage détruit, couturé de cicatrice et Arya une adolescente, petite et agile, mais tout deux dégageaient cette même férocité, cette même combativité, et sans doute aussi beaucoup d'expériences traumatiques, et si Jaime avait véritablement cru dans les Dieux de Westeros, il aurait dit qu'ils étaient deux incarnations du Guerrier venus rendre la justice dans le monde.

-Arya! Ser Clegane! s'écria Sansa, pourquoi avoir attaché ser Edmund?

-Nous nous sommes dis que c'était peut-être un coup monté par des bandits pour demander des rançons répondit Arya, tournant sa fine épée entre ses doigts, et Jaime sut tout de suite que pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être un bandit ayant croisé le chemin de la gamine.

-Ser Edmund est un chevalier qui nous accompagne expliqua l'aînée des filles Stark, et elle s'approcha du prisonnier pour tenter de défaire ses liens. Aucun des deux ne réagis apparemment atterrés de voir Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister et Brienne de Tarthe se baladant dans les bois en plein milieu d'une guerre.

Un instant de silence passa pendant lequel tout le monde constata que malgré sa bonne volonté Sansa n'avait aucune idée de comment défaire un noeud aussi perfectionné que celui qu'avaient pratiqué Clegane ou Arya Stark. Avant que la situation ne puisse devenir assez drôle du point de vue de Jaime, ou embarrassante pour la petite Stark Brienne les rejoignit et défit rapidement le noelig;ud

-Aucun de vous trois n'est blessé ? interrogea-t-elle, s'intéressant plus particulièrement à la jeune fille qu'elle avait juré de protéger.

-Rien de nouveau grogna le limier, que faites vous ici de toute façon?

-Mon frère Brandon nous a informé que notre présence serait requise à Port-Réal informa Lady Stark, puis se tournant vers sa soeur, et toi quelle est ton intention précisément? Tu est parti sans prévenir.

-Tu savais que j'irai déclara simplement Arya, j'ai une liste à remplir, Cersei vit encore.

Sa soeur parut sur le point de répliquer mais elle se contint, et serra brièvement l'autre Stark dans ses bras.

-Quant à vous, je suppose que vous voulez tuer votre frère poursuivit lady Stark à l'adresse de Clegane.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas gronda-t-il.

La jeune fille ignora délibérément la rudesse de sa réponse:

-Merci d'être rester auprès de ma soeur, je sais que vous l'auriez protégé poursuivit-elle, avec un sourire.

Quelque chose comme une émotion traversa le bon côté du visage du Limier et si Jaime ne s'était pas plus soucié de ses orteils gelés qu'il avait peur de perdre, et des grelottements de tous les autres et surtout de Brienne, il aurait pu trouver cela étrange.

-Il faudrait retourner à l'abri avant que la nuit ne soit totalement tombée prévint Brienne. Tout le monde approuva, même leurs deux nouvelles recrues qui semblaient hésiter entre le mécontentement d'avoir été stoppé dans leur mission héroïco-suicidaire et l'envie de suivre Sansa jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours pour éviscérer quiconque la regarderait de travers. Ser Edmund remercia discrètement pour son "sauvetage" mais il paraissait mortifié.

Jaime prit la tête du groupe repoussant plusieurs fois Brienne dans le but de dégager un chemin sans embuches pour elle et les autres.

Celle-ci sembla finir par comprendre et se mit à marcher dans ses pas, bientôt imité par tous les autres, marchant dans les empreintes de celui qui le précédait. Jaime crut presque entendre une voix dans sa tête qui aurait presque aussi bien pu être celle de sa soeur que de son frère selon le niveau de sarcasme et d'hostilité, lui chuchoter qu'ainsi il faisait désormais parti d'une meute de loups. Finalement ils retrouvèrent les autres intactes dans l'abri de berger, et comme pour prouver à sa fratterie qu'elle avait tort, alors que tous s'endormaient autour de lui ,il se roula en boule près du feu comme un félin.


	3. Chapitre 3

chapitre 3: Sandor

Sandor n'aimait pas voyager à cheval sous les intempéries. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas grand chose, et cela lui convenait ainsi. Quand on aimait des choses, pire encore des gens, on était certain d'être malheureux quand on en était privé. Quand il n'y avait eut qu'Arya Stark et son silence rageur, cela était presque confortable. Elle n'était pas le genre à rire, à le ralentir où à tenter de lui adresser la parole plus souvent que nécessaire.

Il devait détruire ce qu'il restait de son frère, et elle voulait tuer Cersei, cela avait fait d'eux des alliés. Il n'avait jamais imaginé survivre à l'affrontement contre son frère, pourtant l'idée qu'Arya soit tuée en tentant de se venger lui avait donné envie de lui faire rebrousser chemin ou faute de mieux; de s'assurer qu'elle parcourrait ce chemin sans encombre.

Mais de quel droit Sansa Stark savait-elle cela? Cela ne concernait que lui s'il était assez ravagé pour non seulement s'engager dans une mission suicide mais en plus tenter tant bien que mal de protéger une gamine du même sort. Il mangeait donc à l'écart, dormait à l'écart, voyageait à l'écart. Comme durant toute sa vie. Parfois, il avait juste envie de les planter tous là, cette bande de crétins idéalistes qui croyaient qu'ils allaient pouvoir arrêter un dénouement inévitable.

Arya semblait partager son avis, mais il y avait son frère et sa soeur. La montagne, son frère à lui, même avant que Cersei et Quyburn aient joué aux apprentis sorciers avec son cadavre, aurait tout simplement exterminé le groupe dans son intégrité avant de partir avec toutes leurs possessions.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être son frère et il ne l'était pas. D'ailleurs, se rendit-il compte, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de tuer l'un d'entre eux, ni ces chevaliers dont il ne retenait pas les noms mais n'y pouvait rien s'ils voulaient innocemment faire le bien, ni ces adolescents qui pensaient pouvoir porter le poids du monde sur leurs frêles épaules, ni même Brienne de Tarthe qui avait bien failli avoir sa peau, elle était comme lui, dans un sens, si peu gâtée par la nature, et pourtant elle croyait en la chevalerie.

Le seul peut-être, qu'il voulait étouffer avec ses propres cheveux blonds, était Jaime Lannister. Rien que sa manie de continuellement avoir quelque chose à dire suffisait à lui donner des pulsions meurtrières.

En ce moment,

Sandor faisait les cent pas autour du groupe, nerveux, les autres s'étaient enfin décidés à discuter de ce qu'ils feraient en arrivant à Port-Réal, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux jours de route de la capitale.

-Il faut reconnaître que Daenerys ne peut pas simplement attendre que Cersei se décide à se rendre lança Arya.

-Les gens de la capital ne méritent pas d'être tous brûlés vifs pour cela répondit Brienne, et il fut choqué de voir que la géante semblait véritablement inquiète pour ce million d'inconnus.

-Il faut forcer Cersei Lannister à se rendre tenta de participer Ser EDmund d'il ne savait plus quelle maison, Sandor avait remarqué que depuis leur "rencontre" il paraissait éprouver le besoin de se montrer utile, peut-être pour compenser le fait d'avoir dû être sauver de lui et d'Arya.

Il y eut un silence, où ils se concentrèrent tous sur leur repas frugal, un morceau de pain avec un peu de fromage et du jambon. Beaucoup jetaient des regards d'envie à l'unique tranche de pain restante, et aux petits morceaux de fruits séchés, en effet ils ne pouvaient se permettre de s'arrêter souvent dans des villes et même lorsqu'ils le faisaient, ils ne pouvaient acheter que de faible quantités, parce que les petits commerçants des villages ne disposaient pas de beaucoup de ressources avec la guerre, le commerce étant quasiment arrêté.

Bran Stark était le seul qui ne tenait pas compte de son estomac, il n'avait pas encore terminé sa part et était entièrement concentré sur la conversation:

-Vive ou morte Cersei doit abdiquer, Jaime vous entrerez dans la ville avant nous et irez voir votre soeur.

-Il ne pourra rien faire, elle le persuadera de changer de camp assura Arya, légèrement en colère, où elle le tuera, ce qui au moins nous débarrasserait de lui.

-Si vous lui laissiez la possibilité de s'enfuir tenta le Lannister.

-Ouais, c'est ça, va te faire foutre aboya Sandor et pour une fois dans sa vie tout le monde sembla approuver son message.

-Vous me demander de condamner ma propre soeur à une mort certaine! se Justifia le régicide, moi-même, elle m'a déçu, trahi et abandonné plus de fois que je ne peux le compter, mais c'est tout de même un membre de ma famille.

-Il n'est pas juste de lui demander de le faire intervint Brienne, il a des engagements envers sa famille, il ne l'a pas choisis, mais c'est ainsi.

La jeune femme s'était retirée quelque part plus profondément à l'intérieur d'elle-même, son visage n'était plus qu'un masque, et Sandor comprit qu'elle haïssait Cersei autant qu'eux tous, sans doute plus que certains, mais qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter l'idée que cet abruti souffre. Si sandor avait été un peu plus humain, il aurait compatit. Il était juste dégoûté par des sentiments aussi nobles. Cela fit taire tout le monde, en tout cas, même Jaime qui ne parut plus savoir quoi faire de lui-même, il fixa son attention sur un tronc d'arbre, mais le limier remarqua avec amusement qu'il s'agissait du même que celui que Brienne avait choisi pour cacher sa détresse, et ils restèrent ainsi, plusieurs instants, à contempler d'un air buté le même bout d'écorce sans se rendre compte de rien.

-Je m'occupe de Cersei informa Arya, personne n'osa mettre en doute son propos bien que sansa fut sur le point de le faire.

-Il est fou qu'une seule personne pose autant de problème alors que la ville en contient un million fit l'Écuyer de ser Brienne, un garçon à l'air naïf prénommé Podrick.

-Si la population pouvait se soulever ou décider de soutenir Daenerys cela ne ferait aucune différence que Cersei ne veuille pas céder, nous pourrions l'arrêter très rapidement déclara Bran, songeur.

-Pourquoi les gens de Port-Réal feraient-ils confiance à Daenerys? Ils ne la connaissent pas. Vous même d'ailleurs vous ne lui faites pas entièrement confiance, crut bon de Rappeler Jaime Lannister, et sur le coup, bien qu'il ne le montrerait pas, il était d'accord. La dernière Targaryen avait des dragons, enfin plus qu'un seul, mais tout de même, Sandor trouvait qu'elle avait une trop grande propension à jouer avec le feu, et le feu, il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

-Il n'y a pas besoin qu'ils croient en Daenerys, il suffit qu'ils ne veuillent pas de Cersei, réalisa Sansa, son visage s'illumina, et derrière les mèches rousses et le sourire victorieux on croyait sentir l'ébauche d'un plan se former. Tout le monde attendit, mais la jeune fille ne poursuivit pas, trop absorbée dans sa réflexion.

La plupart des autres retournèrent à leur contemplation des maigres provisions restantes plus ou moins discrètement, et Sandor continua de faire semblant de ne pas contempler Sansa. Elle avait disparu, la fillette prisonnière dans une toile d'intrigues et de complots trop perfides pour elle, à sa place demeurait quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, que personne ne connaissait sans doute bien encore, et qui avait les capacités intellectuels nécessaires pour comprendre le monde cruel dans lequel elle vivait, et peut-être pour le faire évoluer.

-Il y a une ville dans laquelle nous pourrons nous arrêter demain matin, et y faire des provisions, nous ferions mieux de finir celle-ci proposa un chevalier robuste et à l'air un peu plus âgé que les autres qui venait de l'île aux ours.

-Nous devrions partager ce qui reste entre les trois personnes qui ont un tour de garde cette nuit, il faut qu'elles soient en état de rester réveillé; et de donner l'alerte en cas de problème suggéra Sansa. Podrick et le petit chevalier dont Sandor venait de se souvenir que le nom était Thorne protestèrent, assurant qu'ils étaient assez fort pour rester éveillés sans plus de nourriture, Pas sandor qui avait également un tour de garde. Il fallait plus d'énergie pour surveiller un campement pendant une nuit d'hiver que pour dormir, il aurait été fou de dire le contraire.

Il récupéra un tiers de la nourriture et se joignit à ceux qui tentaient d'allumer un feu, cela pourrait peut-être marcher, maintenant qu'ils étaient plus au sud le sol n'était pas encore recouvert de neige ici. Malgré sa terreur des flammes les températures étaient trop basses pour pouvoir s'en passer sans risquer la santé des plus fragiles d'entre eux, et les reniflements et éternuement le rendaient agressif. Pendant ce temps, les trois Stark s'étaient regroupés dans un coin, plongés dans une intense concentration, alors que Sansa rédigeait une lettre.

Il s'agissait sans doute d'une lettre pour John Snow, le bâtard de Ned Stark qui vivait désormais collé à la mère des dragons comme un chien à son os, leurs sourires idiots quand Sandor les avaient croisés ensemble dans les couloirs de Winterfell l'avaient écoelig;uré Oui, Sandor n'aimait pas non plus voir les autres heureux, où se les rappeler, pas quand il était de mauvaise humeur en tout cas, comme aujourd'hui. Il crut qu'il n'en saurait pas plus mais quand ils furent tous agglutinés autour du maigre feu qu'ils avaient réussi à faire, Bran Stark leur lut la lettre en expliquant qu'il fallait que les membres du groupe soient au courant de tous les éléments.

Le limier imaginait sans doute qu'il s'agissait pour les Stark d'instaurer un climat de confiance avec leurs alliés. Ils pouvaient toujours essayer, songea-t-il, Sandor s'en fichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien écrire à Snow ou de ce que ferait Daenerys, il devait tuer son frère, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il écouta tout de même parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Cher John:

Nous sommes partis de Winterfell, nous serons bientôt à Port-réal.

Nous savons que Daenerys prévoit de brûler entièrement la ville si Cersei ne se rend pas. Nous supposons que tu comprends la nécessité de l'en empêcher. Elle se sent en danger parce que tu es un Targaryen et que tu pourrais réclamer le trône, elle est fragile psychologiquement parce qu'elle a perdu deux de ses dragons, qu'elle appelle ses enfants, Jorah et Missandei qui étaient des conseillers et amis de longue date.

Elle est en perte de repères et tu dois lui en donner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Rappelle lui que la confiance se gagne et ne s'achète pas, que l'amour doit se donner autant qu'il se reçoit, qu'un trône se mérite et qu'il ne s'hérite pas.

Nous t'aimons,: Bran, Sansa et Arya.

Après cela, les questions fusèrent, tout le monde voulant comprendre comment le roi du nord pouvait être un Targaryen et l'explication qu'on leur donna était plus que plausible.

-êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'est pas imprudent de divulguer ainsi un secret pareil interrogea un chevalier.

-Vous n'en parlerez pas, et même si vous le faisiez, il faudrait que John le revendique pour que cela ait de l'importance et il ne le fera pas, répondit Bran.

-Cette lettre est un peu vague et émotive constata Jaime Lannister, toujours incapable de se la fermer.

-Il faut qu'elle le soit expliqua Sansa, John est amoureux, Daenerys est passionnée, pour les faire réagir, l'un comme l'autre, il faut toucher leur coeur.

-Votre lettre est très bien, il faudra tâcher de trouver un corbeau demain, assura Brienne en jetant un regard noir à Jaime comme s'il avait donné un coup de pied à un petit animal sans défense.

-Donc Snow est amoureux de sa tante conclut le régicide, intéressant.

-Oui, et cela va beaucoup nous aider maintenant rétorqua Sansa, quand tout sera fini en revanche, il serait bon de les éloigner et de voir s'il est possible de couper le lien.

Le limier fut impressionné et choqué du calcul de la jeune fille, qui voulait se servir d'un amour pour des intérêts politiques et envisageait sa dissolution tout aussi froidement. Qu'était-il arrivé au petit oiseau qui gazouillait des chansons d'amour en rêvassant au chevaliers des fleurs? Il avait appris que le chevalier des fleurs était amoureux d'un homme, que son prince Joffrey n'était qu'un monstre, et que l'on pouvait massacrer une famille entière lors d'une noce, comprit-il, et une fois de plus, il décida que la seule chose qui en valait la peine dans ce monde, c'était la vengeance. C'était elle qui lui avait toujours permis de continuer d'avancer, il avait une vague notion que c'était malsain, qu'il ne souhaitait pas cela à d'autres, mais les choses fonctionnaient ainsi pour lui.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4: Sansa

Sansa observait avec appréhension les quatre membre du groupe qui leur faisaient face, tentant de chercher une autre solution. Une solution qui n'impliquerait pas de laisser sa petite soeur partir avec le Régicide, le Limier et un chevalier presque inconnu pour tuer Cersei Lannister.

Elle n'approuvait pas bien sûr mais Sandor et Arya n'en démordaient pas et Jaime Lannister avait voulu les accompagner, alors Sansa avait insisté pour que le vieux chevalier de l'île aux ours, Ulrich Darne les accompagne pour les empêcher de s'entremassacrer. Leur plan était d'entrer dans la ville en disant tout simplement aux gardes qu'ils étaient là pour tuer Cersei Lannister en ayant l'air le plus dangereux possible. Les chances pour que les gardes tentent le coup et les laissent entrer étaient minimes, mais Sansa savait qu'Arya rentrerait dans tous les cas, avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs presque aussi étrange que ceux de Bran. La jeune fille s'imaginait au bord de la crise d'hystérie, elle n'avait jamais été courageuse, et la partie du plan qui la concernait la paniquait également. Les premiers à entrer dans la ville cependant s'engageaient dans la mission la plus périlleuse parce qu'ils avaient des objectifs belliqueux.

-Nous devrions y aller fit Arya en scrutant les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Elle se tenait droite, calme et imperturbable, Sansa se sentit impossiblement fière d'elle et aussi terrifiée.

, Quelque chose commença à gonfler dans son ventre, envahissant bientôt sa poitrine et sa gorge, elle tenta de le réprimer, de toutes ses forces mais le sanglot la secoua tout entière.

-Ne fais rien de stupide lâcha-t-elle.

-Je m'apprête actuellement à attenter à la vie d'une reine disposant d'une armée toute entière avec l'aide de trois vieux types en sal état, qui, pour certains n'ont même pas le même objectif que moi, sourit Arya, sinon je prévois de ne rien faire de stupide.

-Je ne suis pas un vieux type, se récria Jaime Lannister, une expression suffisante sur le visage.

-La ferme ! lancèrent le limier et Arya en coeur.

-La meute survivra affirma Arya à l'adresse de son frère et de sa Soeur avant de se détourner et de commencer à avancer sans se préoccuper de ses compagnons.

Ser Ulrich se précipita à sa suite, après avoir salué les Stark restant.

-aurevoir murmura Sansa à Sandor Clegane et elle eut l'impression que cet aurevoir-là risquait d'être définitif.

Il allait se détourner sans un mot mais soudain il se ravisa, pausa un instant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et marmonna:

-Tu n'est plus un oiseau, désormais, Sansa, tu es, un loup.

Sansa opina sans savoir quoi répondre, chassant rapidement une larme de sa joue, et l'homme se mit à marcher vers Arya et Ulrich qui avaient fini par s'arrêter abasourdis par son geste. Sansa constata alors que Jaime et Brienne étaient plantés l'un en face de l'autre, raides, gênés.

Finalement Jaime marmonna quelque chose comme "à plus tard, fillette" d'une voix rauque et Brienne émit un son qui devait certainement vouloir dire "ne meurs pas!". Puis ils étaient tous partis.

Ils avaient tous tellement d'énormes problèmes psychologiques et émotionnels songea-t-elle, comment pouvaient-ils juger Daenerys? Ou la résonner? Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'attela au dernier préparatifs, enfilant un costume de voyage plus pauvre, qui pouvait la faire passer pour une paysanne, puis avec reluctance elle plongea sa tête dans une bassine remplis d'un liquide boueux, dont L'odeur était ignoble. l'homme qui leur avait vendu leur avait assuré que cela partirait au bout de quelques jours ou au premier rinçage, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être révulsée. Ainsi, au moins elle ne risquait pas d'être reconnue, Brienne avait dû adopter la même couleur, si l'on pouvait vraiment qualifié cette horreur de couleur, mais cela ne semblait pas l'affecter beaucoup. Une fois encore, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le bon sens et la maturité de son bouclier juré, elle au moins, tout comme Arya savait faire la différence entre ce qui avait de l'importance et ce qui n'en avait pas. Le cerveau de Sansa quand à lui ne savait pas hiérarchiser, compartimentaliser les sujets malgré l'apparence de marbre qu'elle se donnait.

Bran, Podrick et un des nordiens étaient supposés attendre ici l'arrivée de Daenerys et de John, pendant que Brienne, Ser EDmund, et Sansa s'introduisaient à l'intérieur de la cité.

Ils firent leurs adieux et partirent à cheval cette fois, car contrairement au détachement précédent, la rapidité importait plus que la discrétion. Sansa n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Bran dans la forêt, à fixer des arbres, et espérant que leurs deux acolytes s'assureraient qu'il s'alimente correctement, ((il oubliait ce genre de choses, selon ses propres dires) néanmoins elle aurait été encore moins à l'aise si Bran avait dû entrer dans Port-Réal.

-Qui va là? cria une silhouette brandissant une torche devant l'une des portes de la cité royale. Dans un réflexe, Sansa fut sur le point de lancer d'un ton glacial "Sansa Stark de Winterfell" mais elle se retint tout juste et Edmund prit la parole:

-Nous sommes des marchands Messir, mentit-il en désignant les nombreuses sacoches qu'ils avaient pris soin d'attacher sur les chevaux, on fait l'approvisionnement avant le siège.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces épées-là? fit le garde en se rapprochant, intrigué, où vous avez trouvé ça?

Sansa savait que c'était la partie difficile, elle avait tenté de convaincre les deux autres de ne pas emmener les épées, mais elle comprenait leur réticence, si on ne les laissait pas passer elle pourrait toujours prier pour que Brienne et Edmund réussissent à mettre les gardes hors d'état de nuire.

-On les a acheté lâcha Brienne conformément à ce qu'ils avaient décidé auparavant, à un chevalier de la maison Lannister qui semblait vouloir fuir, et trouvait cette épée trop reconnaissable, poursuivit-elle en désignant Oathkeeper, comptant sur le fait que le groupe de garde en faction au moment du passage des autres ait été relevé.

-C'est pas con de vouloir une arme avec toutes leurs guerres. Présentez vos laissez-passer commanda le garde. Tout trois sortirent alors les faux-papiers que Ser Jaime avait fabriqué durant le trajet, ayant été commandant de la garde royale, il s'était occupé de la sécurité de la ville, et connaissait les modalités exactes des visas distribués aux commerçants autoriser à entrer dans celle-ci.' Le garde y jeta un coup d'oelig;il fatigué, apparemment rien n'attira son attention, parce qu'il se retourna vers des collègues derrières lui et leur demanda d'ouvrir.

-Allez-y mais traînez pas, paraît que ça va chauffer bientôt gromela un garde avec un geste dans la direction générale du donjon rouge.

-Nous n'allons pas nous éterniser ici assura Sansa, sur la route on a vu les troupes de Daenerys Targaryen et son dragon, il ne vaudrait mieux pas se trouver du mauvais côté quand elle arrivera.

-Pas faux... si je pouvais filer dit quelqu'un et un murmure d'assentiment parcourut les rangs. Sansa prit cela comme un signe encourageant.

La première chose qui frappa Sansa en entrant dans Port-Réal fut l'odeur, une odeur de système d'évacuation mal conçu, d'aliments avariés, de bêtes et d'humains entassés dans la misère. Lorsqu'elle était entrée pour la première fois dans cette ville, elle était enfermée dans une litière au milieu des parfums capiteux qui s'exhalaient des jeunes filles nobles. De toute façon, même si elle avait put le sentir, son bonheur illusoire l'aurait empêcher d'y prendre garde. Ser Edmund et Brienne regardaient autour d'eux avec suspicion n'appréciant pas non plus le climat d'insécurité de la capitale.

-C'est par ici je crois indiqua-t-elle, s'engageant dans une ruelle étroite, plongée dans l'obscurité. La dernière fois que Sansa était venue ici, elle accompagnait Lady Margaery dans ses missions de charité auprès d'un orphelinat. La nouvelle fiancée de Joffrey était suivi d'une douzaines de jeunes filles de grandes familles résidant à Port-Réal. Brienne toqua à la porte que Sansa indiquait.

Un homme ouvrit et observa les trois visiteur avec circonspection:

-Nous voudrions parler déclara Sansa, d'un ton calme incitant à la confiance.

-On ne peut plus prendre d'enfants, on a plus de place déclara l'homme avec lassitude.

-Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous sommes là intervint Edmund, mais C'est très important.

L'homme hésita puis les laissa entrer dans un petit couloir jusqu'à une salle à manger remplis de longues tables en bois où devaient manger les enfants.

étar

À cette heure tardive cependant seul quelques adultes occupaient la pièce, sirotant des verres de vins d'un air morose.

-On sait que vous ne nous connaissez pas débuta Sansa, nous arrivons comme cela, armés, étrangers et étranges et on vous supplie de nous écouter. Il faut fuir port-réal, Cersei va se servir des habitants comme rempart contre la reine Daenerys.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous fuir? pourquoi vivrions-nous mieux ailleurs? interrogea une vieille femme.

-On ne vous demande pas de partir définitivement simplement d'évacuer pendant les combats expliqua Brienne.

-Nous avons une centaine d'enfants, même si nous voulions nous ne pourrions pas partir reprit l'homme qui leur avait ouvert, il avait repris son verre et semblait vouloir se débarrasser d'eux au plus vite.

-Nous comptons faire une diversion pour permettre aux gens de sortir, ensuite les gardes ne vous poursuivront pas il est plus important pour eux de garder les portes et dans quelques heure Daenerys, son armée et son dragon arriveront et vous serez totalement oubliés argumenta Brienne.

-On pourra voir le dragon! s'écria soudain une voix enfantine, Sansa et les autres se tournèrent pour voir d'où provenait le son au moment ou un enfant d'environ sept ou huit ans passait la porte de la salle. Il avait dû écouter la conversation et ne pas pouvoir se retenir d'intervenir à la mention du monstre légendaire. Sansa sentit que c'était une chance à saisir:

-Sûrement, si toi et les autres êtes en dehors de la ville vous le verrez de près, Drogon est très dangereux mais il écoute la reine Daenerys déclara Sansa à l'adresse du petit garçon.

Il se rapprocha les yeux agrandis par la surprise:

-Vous avez vu le dragon?

-Oui j'ai rencontré la reine Daenerys quand elle en avait encore deux et mon frère a fait des voyages à dos de dragon confia Sansa, ne mentionnant pas que pour sa part, elle s'était tenue à distance respectable des créatures de part ses relations plus ou moins conflictuels avec leur mère.

Le bruit avait alerté d'autres enfants qui accouraient en masse dans la pièce, leurs vêtements étaient souvent vieux et abîmés, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait être dit potelés bien qu'ils n'aient pas non plus l'air de souffrir de graves dénutrition, les dirigeants de l'orphelinat n'étaient pas submergés par les dons surtout depuis l'écroulement des Tyrell et la mort de Margaery.

Sansa se sentait un peu coupable de les utiliser, mais en le agissant ainsi, il serait peut-être possible que leur ville ne soit pas réduite en cendres.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps prévint Ser Edmund, Vous n'avez pas grand chose à perdre.

-Juste nos vies rétorqua une femme qui devait être la cuisinière à en juger par son tablier.

-C'est vrai admit Brienne, mais vous pouvez tout aussi bien les perdre ici.

Les enfants, qui devaient presque être au complet à présent demandaient à partir et à voir le dragon. La demi-douzaine d'adultes tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait et de prendre une décision rationnelle, mais l'urgence était là.

-Si vous ne voulez pas le faire si vous pouviez prévenir un maximum de gens de ce qui va se passer continua Ser Edmund, hurlant presque audessus des voix des enfants. Le visage pâle et cerné du jeune homme sembla s'illuminer tout à coup, il sortit son épée et indiqua à Brienne de faire de même. Une courte seconde, Sansa eut peur puis elle compris.

-Par mon honneur de chevalier, je jure que je dis la vérité, il en va du destin du royaume qu'un maximum d'habitants de cette ville évacuent annonça Edmund, Brienne l'imitant.

Sansa savait bien que ce n'était pas parce qu'on était chevalier que l'on était soudain doté d'un honneur parfait. Ces gens aussi sans doute, ils avaient à faire aux exactions commises par la garde royale plus souvent qu'elle. Cependant, la vu des épées convainqueraient les enfants. Les adultes pourraient en déduire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une quelconque rumeur de paysan, mais d'informations obtenus à la source. D'ailleurs, une jeune fille d'environ l'âge de Sansa qui devait être une éducatrice de l'orphelinat se rapprocha d'elle et lui dit:

-La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous étiez rousse, désolée d'être si franche mais cette nouvelle couleur, avec la texture... est atroce.

-Je ne... commença Sansa terrifiée, à cours de mots.

-J'étais pensionnaire ici, à l'époque ou vous veniez avec Lady Tyrell donner des cours aux enfants et apporter des affaires.

Sansa vit ressurgir de sa mémoire lointaine une fillette aux cheveux blonds et aux grand yeux noisettes qui se tenait à présent devant elle avec cinq ans de plus.

La jeune fille poursuivait:

-Vous êtes Sansa Stark, pas la peine de nier, même si vous mentez très bien. Nous étions tous tellement jaloux de vous, je voulais être vous, vous aviez l'air si heureuse! Je n'ai compris que plus tard que c'était faux. Quand j'ai repensé aux mouchoirs avec les loups brodés dessus, vous nous les donniez parce que les Lannister ne vous laissaient rien qui puisse rappeler votre appartenance aux Stark, et pourtant vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de broder ces loups.

Quand elle arrêta de parler, le silence s'était fait autour d'elles, et Sansa ne savait pas quoi répondre, replongée malgré elle dans les souvenirs de sa prison doré au donjon rouge. Elle fut touchée de s'apercevoir que Brienne et Edmund s'étaient instinctivement rapprochés pour la protéger non pas de ces gens qui ne représentaient aucune menace mais de son passé. Edmund lui murmura:

-C'est maintenant qu'il faut les convaincre, Sansa, allez-y!

Elle se ressaisit, releva le menton:

-Oui c'est vrai, mais c'est une information qui pourrait nous mettre tous en danger. Cela ne change d'ailleurs rien à ce que nous vous disons.

-Biensûr que non déclara sèchement la jeune fille qui l'avait démasqué, j'allais justement dire que je pensais qu'on pouvait vous faire confiance, personne n'infligerait ça à ses cheveux sans une excellente raison, termina-t-elle moqueuse, en regardant la piteuse tentative de teinte de Brienne et Sansa.

-Comment vous appelez vous? demanda Sansa avec un sourire.

-Faérie, oui mes parents devaient franchement être des gens bizarres pour penser que c'était une bonne idée. Nous récolterons un maximum de personnes possible sur le chemin. J'imagine que vous ferez une diversion? devina-t-elle.

-attendez! Attendez! Je n'ai pas dit oui fit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui devait être le dirigeant de l'orphelinat.

-Désolé Monsieur, mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre expliqua Sansa, le plus délicatement possible, vous voulez le bien de ces enfants?

-Biensûr que oui.

-Alors suivez-nous et il y a des chances pour qu'ils grandissent dans des conditions un peu meilleurs conclut-elle, personne n'osa plus protester. Personne ne prit beaucoup d'affaires car Sansa pressentait que le voyage serait de courte durée, l'important était d'agir vite.

-Nous allons partir juste avant vous pour distraire les gardes, vous devrez compter sur l'effet de surprise et filer, entraînez le plus de personnes possible derrière vous, normalement ils ne seront pas assez nombreux pour essayer de vous tuer, conseilla Brienne aux adultes du groupe.

-Ça a l'air marrant lança Faérie, je veux dire, ça doit être la routine pour vous, mais pour nous, s'enfuir de Port-Réal en pleine nuit, voir un dragon...

-Ce n'est pas non plus habituel pour nous rassura Sansa, pas pour moi en tout cas, Lady Brienne et Ser Edmund sont des chevaliers, mais moi je ne sais pas vraiment me battre.

-Vous avez une arme? questionna Faérie, avec ce ton un peu arrogant mais bienveillant qui semblait la caractériser.

Sansa sortit timidement sa dague, Faérie leva des sourcils sceptiques et sortit un gros couteau aiguisé de sa besace.

-Mon couteau de cuisine est plus impressionnant même s'il est moins joli asséna-t-elle, et c'était la simple vérité.

-Brienne et ma soeur pensent que je risquerais de me blesser moi-même avec quoi que ce soit de plus grand confia-t-elle les joues brûlantes, toutefois elle sentait qu'il fallait faire confiance à Faérie, être honnête, ne pas remettre son masque de Lady distante.

-On fera tout ce qu'on pourra pour fuir au plus vite rassura Faérie, je pourrais même me débrouiller pour que les gosses acclament le dragon et sa propriétaire à son passage.

En quelque mots, Faérie venait de faire comprendre à Sansa qu'elle avait intégré sa stratégie et par conséquent qu'elle pouvait se révéler une alliée précieuse.

-Ça serait... très utile approuva Sansa, merci, à plus tard.

-À plus tard, si tu ne te tue pas avec ta dague plaisanta la jeune fille.

Il ne s'agissait désormais plus d'être discrets mais au contraire de retenir l'attention. Edmund, Brienne et Sansa se hâtèrent à cheval vers les portes de la ville. Du point de vue de la jeune Stark, les choses se corsèrent à partir du moment où il se mit à néger, et où la soi-disant teinture pour cheveux se répandit lentement dans leurs vêtements et dans leur cou. Elle ne savait pas l'étendu des dégâts sur elle-même mais à en juger par Brienne, qui arborait toujours une chevelure boueuse mais de-ci delà, des touches de blonds apparaissaient, le vent collait des mêches gluantes sur le visage de la jeune femme et des plaques noirâtres venaient rivaliser avec ses tâches de rousseur, cela devait être effrayant sur elle aussi. Cette fois, les six gardes placés devant cette porte les attendaient épées dégainnées et attaquèrent sans demander aucune explications. Elle s'étonna un instant qu'ils ne soient pas plus nombreux mais se dit que Cersei devait préférer avoir un maximum de soldat autour du Donjon Rouge. Ils chargèrent donc, Sans doute parce que Brienne brandissait une épée fait d'acier Valyrian et qu'ils n'avaient clairement pas l'air de marchands.

Les deux chevaliers s'étaient placés devant elle, bloquant provisoirement leur assaillants, Sansa quand à elle Agrippa la petite dague donnée par Bran et s'évertua à se rappeler de ce que Brienne lui avait expliqué sur le manimant de cette arme. Son instinct lui dictait de fuir, mais il n'y avait nulle part où aller, et pour rien au monde elle n'abandonnerait Lady Brienne et Ser Edmund, même si elle avait conscience de n'être à cet instant qu'une charge pour eux, du moins se devait-elle de faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour les aider. Sansa n'y connaissait rien aux combats d'épées, il lui apparut cependant que Brienne s'appuyait sur sa force quand Ser Edmund lui, usait plutôt de l'agilité que lui donnait son jeune âge. Ils essayaient de ne pas tuer aussi les gardes comprit également Sansa, et aussi honorable que cela puisse être la jeune fille qui n'avait pas l'âme d'une guerrière se sentit un peu exaspéré, car ces hommes eux n'avaient aucunes scrupules.

Brienne utilisa le plat de son épée pour en jeter un à terre, elle lui appliqua un second violent coup, et il resta innanimé mais respirant sur le sol. Cela avait tout de même l'air plus violent que ce qu'elle avait fait à Jaime Lannister.

Au bout d'une minute à peine un garde réussit à s'approcher de Sansa elle brandit sa dague, annimée d'une volonté tenace, l'homme lui arracha sans difficultés des mains. Elle se débattit, donnant des coups de pieds et de poings mais il portait une armure, et la déposa par terre, pressant une épée contre sa gorge, lui tirant les cheveux de l'autre main. Sansa se rappela soudain de ce qu'elle avait entendu sur la mort de sa mère, exactement ainsi, et elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'elle partage cette fin. L'aube se levait; le garde observa sa main recouverte de la substance noirâtre puis les cheveux auburn qui apparaissait clairement désormais.

-Je crois que c'est la fille Stark, celle que gardaient prisonnière les Lannister ! s'esclama-t-il à l'adresse de ses trois collègues toujours debouts engagé dans un combat avec Brienne et Edmund. Ils s'étaient peu à peu éloignés des portes par lesquelles s'écoulaient un flot continu de personnes, dont la centaine d'enfants de l'orphelinat leurs éducateurs et une foule de gens que ceux -ci avaient persuadé de les suivre sur leur passage. Un regain d'énergie la saisit au moins, ça de fait, les gardes ne songeaient pas à poursuivre les habitants de la capitale.

-Les gens, Ils partent constata l'un d'eux d'un air idiot, on devrait...

-Ta gueule, couillon, si on capture cette gamine, ont peut gagner gros fit le garde qui pressait une épée contre sa gorge, la reine la fait rechercher depuis la mort de Joffrey ou peut-être que son frère John donnera encore plus, je m'en fous de quel côté ça vient, du moment qu'ils me paient.

Edmund blessa gravement à l'épaule un autre des homme qui s'effondra. Celui qui affrontait Brienne entama un repli vers les portes et s'en fut avec la masse s'évaporant de la ville. Alors que Brienne désarmait et assommait l'avant-dernier garde, celui qui tenait Sansa appuya un peu plus fortement la lame froide au creux de son cou, elle sentit un liquide chaud perler en même temps qu'une douleur aiguë.

-Si vous ne vous rendez pas, je la tue menaça-t-il.

-Si vous ne la lâchez pas, c'est moi qui vous tue répondit Edmund dans le dos du garde, celui-ci tourna la tête et relâcha légèrement sa prise sur ses bras en lui permettant plus de mouvement en général. Elle lança son pied de toutes ses forces vers le garde le coup lui coupa le souffle un instant, il chancela tenta de la rattraper, mais Edmund lui infligea un coup sans doute mortel à l'épaule.

-Ça va aller Sansa? s'inquiéta Brienne en regardant son cou qui saignait abondamment maintenant.

-Oui, je crois coassa-t-elle, Noséeuse. Ser Edmund l'aida à remonter à cheval et tout trois sortirent de la ville. Ils ne leur restait plus qu'à espérer que la rencontre des fugitifs apaiserait les craintes de Daenerys targaryen. En attendant, ils étaient sains et saufs non pas grâce à elle, elle en convenait mais cela n'avait aucune impoortance.


	5. Chapitre 5

Note: Coucou, merci à tous pour les reviews j'espère que vous aimerez la suite!

Chapitre 5: Daenerys

Il y avait du vent dans ses cheveux, du vent sur son visage, et un ouragan dans son esprit.

Daenerys tenta de se concentrer sur des faits simples et rassurants, elle volait sur le dos de son dragon, elle avait réussis à revenir à Westeros, et Jon était près d'elle. Cela ne suffisait pas à la calmer. Elle venait de faire exécuter Varys, pour raison justifié certes, mais depuis son arrivée à Westeros, elle avait perdu la majeur partie de ses conseillers d'autrefois.

Paradoxalement, sa légitimité en tant que souveraine n'avait jamais été autant discutée que depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied sur le sol de son pays natale. Et que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que de savoir que Jon était véritablement son neveu et plus désigné pour réclamer le trône de fer? Alors qu'elle avait utilisé ses enfants pour combattre les marcheurs blancs, même si leurs flammes les avaient sauvé d'un hiver éternel, elle restait pour beaucoup d'entre eux une étrangère. Elle-même se sentait une étrangère, enfant, elle avait toujours cru que revenir ici serait comme rentrer chez soi après un long voyage, ce n'était pas le cas.

Biensûr, elle était indiciblement heureuse d'avoir repris Peyrdragon, d'être en chemin pour récupérer Port-Réal, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était presque seule dans son âme.

Des milliers de personnes l'avaient suivi jusqu'au bout du monde parce qu'elles pensaient qu'elle pouvait sauver un royaume qui ne voulait pas l'être, pas par elle en tout cas.

-Nous pourrions survolé Port-Réal avec Drogon et atterrir directement devant le Donjon rouge, il y aurait des chances pour que la compagnie dorée, qui n'est fidèle qu'à l'argent prenne la fuite à la vue de ton dragon, et même s'ils ne faisaient pas il vaudrait mieux raser le donjon rouge que la ville entière proposa Jon, dans son dos. Ils faisaient un tour sur le dos de Drogon dans le soleil couchant, Jon avait dit qu'il voulait passer du temps seul avec elle mais à en juger par les regards paniqués qu'il n'avait cessé d'échanger avec Tyrion, il était clairement là pour la résonner. Une part de Daenerys, -celle qui avait été très mal influencée par les manières brutales et belliqueuses des dotrakis et par son frère fou Vyseris- lui criait que Jon était aimé de tous, qu'il pourrait avoir le trône s'il le voulait et qu'on se débarasserait d'elle dans quelques terres reculés, alors pourquoi ne pas l'éliminer lui avant? La part plus rationnelle lui disait que jamais Jon ne ferait une chose pareille et c'était tout autant douloureux parce qu'alors elle songeait que sa bonté, son courage et son abnégation lui donnaient plus de droits au trône que tout le sang des Targaryen ne pouvait en fournir.

-Les habitants de cette ville doivent accepter mon autorité et s'y soumettre, sinon je ne raignerais jamais en paix rétorqua-t-elle.

-Et ne crois-tu pas qu'ils auront plus envie de t'accepter si tu évites de tous les brûler vifs? questionna Jon, mes frères et soeurs m'ont dit dans une lettre que...

-Je n'ai strictement rien à faire de ce qu'ont pu te dire tes trois parfaits petits frères et soeurs qui ne le sont pas vraiment d'ailleurs finalement hurla-t-elle, le regrettant aussitôt en constatant la peine qu'elle lui avait causé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, se reprit-elle, c'est juste que Jon, quand on est dans ma position il faut faire des choix difficiles, et s'il faut sacrifier des vies pour obtenir le respect et l'amour de mes sujets et bien je le ferai.

-Est-ce que c'est ainsi que tu as gagné le respect et l'amitié de Misandei? Le respect et la vénération de Ser Jorah? continua Jon, si j'ai abandonné mon titre de roi du Nord, contre l'avis de mon peuple et de ma famille, c'est pour une reine juste, intelligente, prête à affronter les réalités, et désirant aider les gens. Daenerys sentit son coeur faire un bond, comme s'il essayait de lui échapper pour rejoindre Jon et ne plus jamais le quitter. Drogon volait plus vite, conscient de la gravité des événements, le monde endessous d'eux se réduisait à des tâches de couleurs lointaines effacées comme sur une vielle tapisserie, un bleu océan, le vert vague de la nature et, au loin, la silhouette du château. Alors qu'elle était fermement agrippée au dos de Drogon, elle avait l'impression que la seule chose qui l'empêchait de dégringoler dans le vide était les bras vigoureux de Jon, qui lui pourtant ne tenait sur le dragon que par son attachement à elle.

-Je croyais que tu restais avec moi parce que tu trouvais que se promener sur un dragon était plus rapide qu'à cheval, plaisanta-t-elle.

-C'est l'un des avantages, mais je t'aurais suivi même si tu n'avais eu qu'un seul soldat et la même volonté, assura le jeune homme. Et c'était cela que Daenerys peinait à comprendre chez Jon Snow, Stark ou Targaryen.

Elle avait toujours été aimé par Khal Drogo, Dario Naaris et sans doute beaucoup d'autres, mais c'était pour des intérêts précis, pour l'argent, la gloire ou parce qu'elle avait une longue chevelure presque argentée et deux yeux violets qui scintillaie t comme des étoiles. Jon et peut-être à sa manière à lui Jorah, l'aimaient parce qu'elle existait tout simplement, et avant de rencontrer Jon la jeune femme n'aurait pu concevoir une telle chose.

-Quand j'aurai le trône, que feras-tu? intérogea-t-elle, j'ai déjà nommé Tyrion comme main et...

-Je retournerai dans le nord Dany l'interrompit-il, c'est là qu'est ma place, s'ils veulent de moi, je serai seigneur de Winterfell, sinon j'irai au-delà du mur, avec les sauvageons.

Rien que la mention d'un tel destin révulsait Daenerys, l'idée d'un Jon seul dans les froids des hivers, oublié dans un château ravagé... loin d'elle ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant Jon se plaisait là-bas, s'y plairait sans doute toujours sans elle sussura une petite voix agaçante dans sa tête.

-Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi fit-elle et c'était une constatation.

-Si les choses étaient différentes; oui, mais elles sont ceux qu'elles sont, j'en suis désolé, son visage était dur, en cet instant, il avait l'air tellement plus âgé qu'il n'était alors que lorsqu'il avait retrouvé sa "vraie" famille, il lui avait paru si jeune. Une fois encore, Daenerys sentit l'envahir un sentiment destructeur et cela la dégoûta; comment pouvait-elle être aussi pathétique que d'être jalouse de la joie qu'apportait à Jon, de revoir après tant d'années sa fratterie.

-Tu es ma tante, nous ne pouvons pas nous marier ou avoir une relation de ce genre poursuivait-il, sa voix se faisant suppliante, la jeune femme percevait une colère sourde bouillir dans tout son être, car si on disait que les Stark avaient de la glace coulant dans les veines, les siennes débordaient de lave en fusion. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, que l'inceste était une abomination, preuve en était que Cersei, celle qu'elle devait détruire à tout prix, l'avait pratiqué toute sa vie. Était-elle comme Cersei en fin de compte? Si Jon avait été quelqu'un de moins droit aurait-elle abandonné toute morale? Sans doute que oui, elle avait été élevée avec l'idée, comme beaucoup de Targaryen, qu'elle se marierait avec Vyseris son frère.

-Les targaryen ne se sont jamais gênés pour...

-Mais les Stark si, intervint Jon, et je suis un Stark, de part le sang de Lyanna et mon éducation.

-Nous parlerons de cela plus tard, je vais d'abord récupérer mon trône lança-t-elle avec férocité, notre armée doit être presque arrivée à Port-Réal maintenant, Peyrdragon n'est qu'à quatre jours de cheval de Port-réal, nous les aurons rejoints en quelques heures, je ne me sens pas tranquille d'avoir laissé le commandement à Vers-gris avec la disparition de Missandei,...

-Il ne reste plus que nous deux Davos et Tyrion ici constata Jon, j'imagine qu'ils viennent avec nous.

-Jon, je n'ai pas encore totalement perdu la raison, je comprends bien que si je veux être respectée par mes sujets je dois avoir auprès de moi des visages qui sont connus d'eux, des gens plus qu'ils connaissent et ultérieurement opposés qui de part leur accord à mon propos prouveront que je suis digne du trône de fer, soupira-t-elle, même si cela veut dire que nous allons devoir passer huit heures tous les quatre sur ce dragon, désolé mon bébé termina-t-elle à l'adresse du dit dragon en tapotant sa peau écailleuse.

-Tu seras une reine formidable murmura Jon, comme contre son gré.

-Et tu aurais fait un roi exceptionnel répondit-elle, amèrement, en réalité, au plus profond d'elle-même elle savait que s'il était celui qu'elle aimait c'était pour cela, parce qu'à lui seul il représentait tout ce qu'elle avait juré de protéger en décidant de devenir reine, l'innocence, l'honneur, le devoir, la loyauté.

-Retournons chercher vos conseillers ma reine, avant que je ne change d'avis, conclut Jon.

Lorsque Lord Davos et Lord Tyrion apprirent qu'ils allaient réellement monter sur un dragon, tous deux parurent retomber en aenfance. Daenerys, déjà installée leurs fit signe d'approcher, Jon à côté d'eux arborait un sourire complice, il devait se souvenir de la joie qu'on éprouvait lors du premier vol. Le deux autres regardaient avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration la créature qui à leur approche se tendit. Avec satisfaction Daenerys comprit que sans sa présence, Drogon n'aurait jamais laissé personne monter sur son dos à part peut-être, son neveu, le dernier des Targaryen.

Ser davos salua profondément le Dragon comme il l'aurait fait d'un souverain et Lord Tyrion se mit à lui parler doucement comme à un petit enfant. Tout deux étaient si différents et si semblables dans leur manière d'affronter la situation que Daenerys émit un rire de jeune fille, léger et musicale comme elle n'en émettait pas souvent et désormais ils étaient trois à la regarder comme si elle était un dragon avec crainte et admiration.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords de Port-réal, le jour ne s'était pas encore levé, ils avaient survolé leur armée quelques minutes auparavant c'est pourquoi elle ne s'attendait pas à voir des personnes l'accueillir. Les gens, peut-être jusqu'à cinq cent d'entre eux vue l'énorme masse sombre qu'ils représentaient fuyaient vers elle depuis la direction de Port-réal. Daenerys eut un instant peur que ce fut une faction de l'armée de Cersei envoyée au dehors pour mettre en déroute les assaillants mais en étudiant le groupe, elle observa qu'il se déplaçait sans ordre et que les trois quarts des silhouettes étaient trop petites et trop fines pour être celles d'hommes d'armes. À la manière dont ils regardaient le ciel cependant, ils l'avaient vue. Elle atterrit alors sur la route royale et elle et ses trois compagnons furent bientôt rejoint par trois cavaliers.

L'un d'eux était un garçon de quinze ou seize ans à l'air solennel sur lequel se précipita Jon, Brandon Stark avait donc quitté Winterfell et traversé le pays pour venir ici.

-Que fais-tu là Bran? s'écria Jon, j'ai reçu votre lettre hier, où sont tes soeurs?

-Elles sont à l'intérieur de la ville répondit Bran distraitement, elles pourraient avoir besoin de votre aide, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Daenerys.

C'était absurde, Arya et Sansa Stark étaient à ses yeux les deux personnes les moins susceptibles de vouloir de son aide. Pour éliminer la menace qui pesait sur leur précieux nord, oui, mais de l'aide pour sauver leurs vies à elles, cela n'était pas possible.

-Elles, Lady Brienne, ser Jaime Lannister et d'autres chevaliers sont entrés dans la ville pour tenter de négocier la reddition de Cersei, poursuivit Bran.

-Ne ments pas Brandon Stark, ta soeur Arya ne serait jamais entrée dans cette ville avec d'autres intentions que de tuer la reine asséna-t-elle, certaine, le masque passif de l'étrange garçon resta en place, seul un petit tressaillement presque indéchiffrable lui fit déduire qu'elle avait visé juste.

-En effet, se sont les plans d'Arya, s'opposent-ils aux vôtres? contra Bran.

-Non pas vraiment, mais c'est à moi de décider de la mort de Cersei et non à elle, aussi courageuse soit-elle Arya ne va pas diriger ce pays, la décision ne doit pas venir d'elle.

-Arya n'était pas seule, nous l'avons rattraper en chemin rappela Bran, Jaime connaît sa soeur, peut-être qu'il trouvera les mots justes.

-Je ne veux pas faire la paix avec elle rappela Daenerys, agacée, je dois me débarrasser d'elle, c'est une nuisance pour ce royaume.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous votre majesté convint le garçon, toujours sur son cheval, alors qu'elle était à terre mais ne serait-il pas mieux d'organiser un procès? Pour montrer que vous faites les choses dans les règles?

-Oui accorda-t-elle, mais si nous commençons à parler de procès, son frère aussi devra justifier ses actes, Lady Arya et Lady Sansa aussi, pour être en train d'interférer dans des affaires politiques graves.

-Excusez moi votre grâce fit alors une jeune fille, s'extrayant de la foule ammassée à distance respectueuse, Sansa Stark et deux chevaliers sont venus dire à l'orphelinat dans lequel je travaille que la reine légitime arrivait avec ses dragons et que nous devrions venir à votre rencontre pour témoigner de notre soutien.

-Lady Sansa a dit que j'étais la reine légitime? interrogea Daenerys d'un ton sceptique.

La jeune fille rosit légèrement, ses doigts se mirent à triturer le noeuf d'un baluchon de toile:

-Ce n'est peut-être pas exactement ce qu'elle a dit admit-elle, avec gêne mais aussi une pointe d'amusement, mais elle vous soutenait clairement contre Cersei.

Daenerys se tourna vers ses conseilles, malgré une légère anxiété, Jon, Tyrion et Davos ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire même elle était impressionnée par la hardiesse de la gamine qui s'adressait à une étrangère se tenant auprès d'un dragon

comme à une égal, malgré son respect des titres protocolaires.

-Qui es-tu?

-Je m'appelle Faérie, et je préférerais qu'on arrête de me demander cela aujourd'hui, c'est très embarrassant lança-t-elle avec quelque chose de purement elfique dans ses yeux noisettes.

Daenerys remarqua alors que quelques enfants faisant sans doute partie des orphelins s'étaient timidement approchés, leur attention absorbé entièrement par Drogon.

-C'est un vrai vous voyez murmura un petit à deux autres enfants.

-Biensûr que oui c'est un vrai chuchota une petite fille en poussant le premier pour voir, même que c'est le plus beau dragon que j'ai jamais vu.

-Tu n'en avais jamais vue avant protesta un troisième, et en plus sa mère c'est la plus belle reine que j'ai jamais vu.

Daenerys était rarement attendrie mais voir ses pauvres enfants dont certains n'avaient même pas de chaussures fascinés par son dragon lui redonnait futilement de l'espoir dans sa capacité à gagner l'affection de ces gens. Elle remarqua de surcroît que même les adultes ne pouvaient supprimer un brin d'émerveillement enfantin sur leurs visage.

-Où sont mes soeurs? questionna Jon, et lui qui accusait toujours Daenerys d'être agressive, il avait une expression presque féroce sur le visage à cet instant.

-Nous n'en n'avons vu qu'une intervint un homme qui portait sur son épaule un sac de légumes, les deux chevaliers et elle faisaient diversion au niveau des portes en se battant contre les gardes quand nous sommes passés.

-En tout cas elle essayait concéda Faérie, avec un petit sourire arrogant, à un moment j'ai failli les rejoindre parce que j'ai cru qu'elle allait juste s'enfuir ou tomber inanimée sur le sol, mais la femme chevalier et l'autre se battaient bien et on a pas vu la suite.

Jon et Tyrion arboraient des expressions anxieuses, ce qui agaça Daenerys.

Un flot continue d'habitants de la capitale continuait de déferler sur eux et Daenerys commençait à craindre que cela n'empêche son armée d'approcher. Ils finirent par tirer de Bran que le Limier, Jaime Lannister Arya Stark et un chevalier de l'île aux ours devaient actuellement se trouver dans le donjon rouge alors que Sansa, Brienne et Ser Edmund Thorne devraient reparaître d'un instant à l'autre si les choses s'étaient bien passées. Les Stark et leurs amis se mêlaient-ils donc toujours de tout? se demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur et aussi mauvaise foie car à en croire les terribles histoires qui circulaient les Stark ne désiraient au début que rester ensemble dans leurs terres enneigées et tout avait mal tourné quand on les en avait tiré. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient mis dans une situation impossible que pouvait bien faire Daenerys sinon envoyer une mission de sauvetage et non d'attaque? Jon ne la laisserait jamais brûler ne serait-ce qu'une cabane dans une ville où ces deux petites soeurs gambadaient librement, même Tyrion y serait opposé d'autant plus que Jaime qui était son frère aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître s'y trouvait également.

D'un côté cela donnait envie à Daenerys de foncer sur son dragon et d'attaquer la ville rien que pour leur montrer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait à faire. C'était immature irresponsable, illogique tout bonnement ce que Vyserys aurait fait. De l'autre, la jeune femme avait un cerveau et elle comprenait que la chose la plus sage à faire était de se rendre avec son dragon et quelques compagnons au donjonrouge et d'exiger de Cersei qu'elle libère tous les otages qu'elle avait dû récupérer ces dernières heures. La reine folle refuserait, soit parce qu'elle les aurait déjà tué, soit parce qu'elle ne les aurait pas capturé, soit tout simplement parce que tout comme Daenerys l'aurait fait si elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'écouter les autres, elle ne ferait jamais ce que quiconque lui demanderait. Dans ces conditions-là, il serait parfaitement justifié d'exécuter Cersei sans plus de dommages aux habitants de la ville. Daenerys soupira, il semblait bien entendu que quelqu'un avait réfléchi à tout cela avant elle, pour la mener à le penser, et en se remémorant la composition du petit groupe majoritairement impulsif dont il était question, la seule qui avait pu mettre en place tout cela était Sansa Stark.

Des gamins s'approchaient d'elle et de Drogon:

-On nous a dit qu'il est dangereux mais qu'il vous obéit, votre majesté pépilla une enfant.

Elle sourit fièrement et fit approcher les enfants un par un pour ne pas brusquer Drogon en posant leurs mains sur la peau de la créature de légende.

-Votre majesté interrompit Tyrion, aussi fascinant que soit Drogon pour nous tous... je crois que nous devrions agir.

Daenerys acquiesça vaguement gênée, et se tourna vers la foule de plus d'un millier de personnes qui l'entourait, un peu perdue. Alors que la neige se remettait à tomber en même temps qu'un faible soleil d'hiver dardait ses premiers rayons sur l'étrange assemblée, trois chevaux apparurent galopant vers eux.

Daenerys devina rapidement ce dont il s'agissait car Cersei n'aurait jamais envoyé trois soldats seulement pour la rencontrer comme émissaires. Si ce qu'on lui avait dit sur Cersei était vrai, elle n'essairait pas d'engager la discussion. Un jeune chevalier aux cheveux châtains fut le premier à terre, l'air essoufflé mais intact il attendit avec déférence que Brienne et Sansa l'aient rejoints pour se diriger vers Daenerys et Jon. Tous trois les saluèrent respectueusement, mais Jon ne semblait pas se soucier du protocole, il partagea une accolade avec Ser Edmund et lady Brienne et serra sa soeur dans ses bras pour se reculer effrayé.

Sansa, en plus d'avoir, tout comme Lady Brienne les cheveux à moitié recouverts d'une horrible substance noirâtre dégoulinante, arborait une ample tâche rouge sur sa gorge pâle qui goûtait sur une partie de ses vêtements.

-Ce n'est rien rassura la jeune fille, enfin, j'ai failli connaître le même sort que mère, déjà que j'avais hérité de little finger, j'aimerai bien aussi avoir les côté positifs de sa vie si possible, tenta-elle de plaisanter mais Daenerys comprit qu'elle était sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue.

La jeune Stark n'avait peut-être pas eu une vie facile jusqu'à présent, mais contrairement à la plupart d'entre eux, elle n'avait jamais eu à courir la nuit entière une arme à la main au milieu d'adversaires près à en découdre, et apparamment l'expérience n'était pas plaisante.

-Arya est toujours dans la ville constata-t-elle, la voix presque désincarnée.

-Venez Sansa on va trouver de l'eau pour nettoyer tout ça déclara Brienne, et de quoi faire un bandage pour votre blessure.

Brienne entraîna Sansa, un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir, vers un ruisseau à une centaine de mètres de distance et Daenerys envoya quelqu'un à son armée seulement cinq cent mètres en arrière pour demander les produits médicaux nécessaires au traitement de la blessure.

Elle avait beau avoir des relations compliquées avec Sansa Stark, et penser qu'elles avaient des caractères trop différents pour jamais s'entendre, la fatigue et l'adrénaline avaient repoussé le calme d'acier de l'aînée des Stark pour ne laisser dessous, qu'une fille à l'air impossiblement jeune et dévastée.

-Ser Davos vous partagerez le commandement de mon armée avec Versgris ordonna-t-elle au chevalier oignon, vous placerez le gros de nos troupes à l'entrée de la ville en en faisant rentrer une partie pour maîtriser les gardes, si la compagnie dorée malgré sa minorité numérique attaque défendez-vous, faites-les reculer, mais ne dévastez pas la cité et aussitôt que vous entendrez les cloches du Donjon rouge sonner, arrêtez les combats, je vais aller dénicher Cersei Lannister et je reviendrai le plus vite possible.

Ser Davos opina d'un air approbateur et récupérant un des chevaux laissés par les nouveaux- venus et se dirigea vers leur troupe.

-Je viens avec toi assura Jon.

Elle accepta sans rechigner, le soutien de Jon lui permettait de trouver en elle la force de faire ce qui était juste, ce qui devait être fait.

-Podrick, Ser Thorne, Bran prévenez Lady Sansa et Lady Brienne que si elles veulent que je ferme les yeux sur leur comportement discutable elles ont intérêt à s'occuper de ces pauvres gens, de les emmener au loin si jamais une armée Lannister rageuse d'avoir perdu se sentait d'humeur à massacrer des innocents sur leurs chemin pour rentrer dans l'ouest.

-Oui votre majesté répondirent-ils en coeur.

Jon était reconnaissant que Daenerys demande à son frère et à sa soeur de rester avec tout ces gens, qui selon lui, devina-t-elle, seraient plus suceptibles de protéger les derniers des Stark que l'inverse. Daenerys avait pensé à cela, elle avait également pensé que cela agacerait Sansa de recevoir des ordres menaçants de sa part et de devoir rester debout dans son état et de se comporter en leader auprès d'inconnus qui ne lui faisaient sans doute pas encore confiance. Elle utilise mon dragon pour me faire respecter, mais elle n'en a pas, elle, piaillait une petite voix mesquine à l'intérieur de sa tête. Le problème, avec les Stark, songea-t-elle en regardant Jon lui sourire d'un air niais, c'est que vous ne pouviez pas véritablement leur en vouloir pour aucune raison valable.

-Tyrion, vous aussi vous venez avec moi, se sont les dégâts causés par votre famille que nous allons réparer après tout, ajouta-t-elle, à l'adresse du moins impressionnant et pourtant du plus intelligent des Lannister qui avait observé la jeune Stark avec une expression que Daenerys ne pouvait déchifrer, un mélange de soulagement, de culpabilité et de douleur.

-Biensûr approuva-t-il, partagé entre la fierté d'avoir sa confiance, et quelque chose comme de la peur à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver.

Ce qui rappela une fois encore, à Daenerys qu'au final, quelque soit les serments, la famille gardait une importance sacré, même quand ladite famille consistait en une pair de jumeaux agressifs et incestueux. Cela la déprima un peu, car quant à elle, elle n'avait plus de famille à part Jon, dont elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'être la tante et qui ne pouvait supporter celle d'être son amant.

Elle s'envola donc sur le dos de Drogon, avec Jon et Tyrion discutant derrière elle de la meilleur manière d'approcher le donjon. Daenerys n'avait pas toujours raison et comme beaucoup, elle avait des certitudes difficiles à accepter pour les autres. Elle était certaine cependant que le sang des dragons coulait dans ses veines, qu'elle était née de l'orage, qu'elle pouvait briser les chaînes, elle comprenait également que le feu des dragons pouvait illuminer et réchauffer les autres plutôt que de les forcer à la soumission en brûlant tout sur son passage et qu'une fois sur le trône de fer, il lui faudrait plus souvent user de clémence que de violence. Elle pourrait le faire, peut-être, si Jon voulait bien continuer de lui sourire comme si elle était plus importante que l'univers tout entier.

note: Désolée pour les fans de Daenerys, il y aura peu de chapitres de son point de vue, et la fic va de moins en moins se concentrer sur elle.


	6. Chapitre 6

Note: Coucou, merci à Maxime et Lassa pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 6: Jaime

-Nous venons tuer la reine Cersei annonça Calmement Arya Stark, et la demi-douzaine de gardes qui leur faisait face se mit à rire. Jaime n'avait pas envie de rire, d'abord parce que la gamine n'essayait pas d'être drôle et que ces hommes allaient l'apprendre à leur dépends, ensuite parce que chaque cellules de son corps se révoltait à la pensée de faire partie d'une expédition qui voulait tuer sa jumelle.

Ce n'était même pas qu'il ne voulait pas sa mort, souvent il l'avait voulu là, plus que jamais quelque chose lui disait que le monde entier serait plus paisible une fois que Cersei l'aurait quitté. Cela ne l'empêchait pas également de vouloir courir jusqu'à elle, la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, et la protéger ou mourir avec elle, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux qui comptait selon Cersei.

Ce qui avait changé cependant entre le Jaime qui avait jeté Bran Stark par une fenêtre et celui qui était revenu seul à Winterfell, c'est qu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas qu'eux deux, pas qu'elle. Il y avait eu tous les hommes que Cersei utilisait comme elle l'utilisait lui, il y avait eut leurs trois enfants, tous morts, (pour Joffrey il devait reconnaître que cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid) mais Tommen et Myrcella étaient innocents. Trop innocents pour ce monde, et il regrettait de n'avoir jamais pu les connaître vraiment et être leur père. Et puis il y avait eu...

Des bruits caractéristiques d'épées sortis de leurs fourreaux le sortirent de ses pensées. Si son esprit était clairement malade, son corps se battait toujours, plus aussi bien que lorsqu'il avait une main droite mais toujours mieux que ces gardes assoupis et alcoolisés.

Cela lui faisait un bien fou de sentir l'acier Valyrian s'entrechoquer avec d'autres épées, déchirer des tissus, parfois de la peau. À côté de lui le limier tapait comme un bourrin sur le crâne d'un garde, qui s'effondra, couvert de sang à terre, l'autre chevalier tentait d'épargner la vie des gardes; pas Arya en tout cas. Deux gardes l'assaillaient, mais la jeune fille esquivait avec grâce par des mouvements contrôlés et précis et Jaime eut l'impression de regarder une chorégraphie plus qu'un combat. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se propulsa en avant, pour aller planter sa fine épée à un point précis sur le torse de son adversaire et qu'elle sourit de toute ses dents, il se rendit compte à quel point elle était dangereuse. Son adversaire actuel quant à lui, avait réussis à lui toucher l'épaule, et Jaime profita du moment d'inattention qui suivit pour lui envoyé un coup au côté qui le fit tituber et supplier:

-S'il vous plaît, finalement, vous pouvez... allez tuer la reine si vous voulez...vous avez l'air presque... capables de le faire.

Le seul autre garde debout approuva vigoureusement, le nez et la bouche pissant le sang.

-Exactement conclut Arya, ils allèrent les attacher fermement dans les fourrés, traînant également les corps des gardes blessés à l'écart.

Et ils entrèrent dans Port-Réal. Ce combat lui avait paru plus effrayant que les précédents, -ceux de Winterfell- et en même temps vide de sens. Pourtant, sans doute les gardes étaient moins dangereux que les marcheurs blanc. Il réalisa avec horreur que ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui ne pourrait plus jamais aller, c'était de se battre sans Brienne à ses côtés. Leurs deux épées forgées dans l'acier d'une seule, leurs deux destins étrangement soudés.

Ils progressaient dans les rues désertes, en silence, aucun d'eux n'était connu pour parler beaucoup, à part Jaime.

Néanmoins pour une fois il ne trouvait rien de drôle, de vexant, de sarcastique, de grandiloquent à dire.

-Comment allons -nous rentrer dans le putain de donjon rouge ? aboya Clegane.

-Par les égouts annonça Jaime, comme s'il l'avait su depuis toujours, il n'y avait pas pensé jusque-là mais quand on lui avait posé la question, la réponse était venue d'elle même.

-Nous n'allons pas... commença à protester le chevalier de l'île aux ours.

-C'est la seule solution pour entrer maintint-il, et à contrecoelig;ur Arya indiqua qu'elle le croyait. Il en fut quelque peu étonné mais il se fit la réflexion que comme les égouts étaient possiblement les lieux les plus infâmes de cette cité et que la vie avait habitué Arya Stark à son infamie elle considérait logiquement qu'il ne mentait pas.

-Arya, vous n'allez pas descendre là-dedant protesta faiblement le vieux chevalier à l'air paternel, on dit que se sont les plus sales du royaume, se ne sont pas des lieux pour une Lady.

La jeune fille se lança dans le trou et, suspendue par les mains avant de lâcher elle lança:

-Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de Lady avec nous alors.

Ulrich c'était le prénom du banneraie Mormont, poussa un gros soupir fatigué et suivit avec effort pour pousser son gros ventre bedonnant dans le trou, puis le limier et Jaime avec beaucoup de difficulté, avec son unique main se mit à descendre péniblement l'échelle, au moins n'était il pas compressé contre le mur comme le Limier et Ulrich , car sinon il ne serait jamais arrivé en bas.

Il leur indiqua le chemin qui menait au donjon rouge. Il ne l'avait emprunté que quelques fois, avec son petit frère, Jaime en ce temps là avait déjà commis un régicide, mais Tyrion n'était encore qu'un adolescent renfrogné et solitaire qui refusait de paraître à la cour et s'enfuyait où il pouvait (en l'ocurance dans les égouts.

C'était d'ailleurs parce que ces escapades avaient atteint les oreilles de leur père que plus tard on l'avait chargé de s'occuper des rénovations du système de canalisation de Castral Roc. "puisque ça l'intéresse depuis si longtemps" avait dit Tywin.

Un fol instant, Jaime pensa à semer les autres' à courir jusqu'au donjon rouge, jusqu'aux appartements de Cersei et la faire s'enfuir par là. Mais Même si elle avait accepté de le suivre elle n'aurait jamais daigné s'échapper par les égouts comme un rat, et il ne voulait plus vraiment de cette option.

Ils progressèrent une vingtaine de minutes dans une obscurité presque total, ils arrivèrent devant l'échelle qui devait mener au donjon rouge. Là, Jaime toujours en tête se hissa tant bien que mal sur une nouvelle échelle, compta les barreaux, les fit dévier un peu vers la droite puis passer sur une autre échelle jusqu'à les mener à une ouverture qui se trouvait, il le savait, juste en face des appartements de Cersei. Il se faisait l'effet d'un traître, quand ne s'était-il pas fait cette effet-là depuis ses dix-sept ans? S'eut été une trahison que d'aider Cersei, s'en était une que de pactiser avec ses ennemis. La deuxième lui semblait plus honorable

-Je vais d'abord entrer seul, pour essayer de la convaincre de se rendre à l'autorité de Daenerys, aucun de nous quatre n'a besoin d'un nouveau meurtre sur la conscience déclara-t-il avec toute l'assurance qu'avaient jamais pu lui inculquer son père, sa soeur et son frère.

-C'est inutile mais ça ne coûte rien, il n'y a pas d'autres issue convint Arya, juste cinq minutes.

Il vit le Limier s'éloigner sans doute en quête de la Montagne, personne ne songea à le retenir, tous savaient que c'était ainsi qu'il devait en aller.

Elle se tenait debout devant lui, à présent, Cersei, les yeux trop verts, les joues trop rouges, cela devait être dû à l'excès de vin se dit-il en remarquant une bouteille vide sur une table. Lorsqu'elle le vit, une expression de colère sans nom traversa son visage puis elle parut se raviser, pour afficher un masque de détresse.

-Tu es venu me sauver Jaime? Tu ne les laisseras pas me faire du mal, me prendre ce qui est à moi?

Elle avait tant de fois utilisé des paroles de ce genre avec lui, souvent ces exactes mots et toujours Jaime avait succombé, parce qu'elle semblait avoir besoin de lui, et qu'il voulait qu'elle ait besoin de lui comme il avait besoin d'elle. Il le voulait si ardemment qu'il aurait tout donné pour cela. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait qu'en effet Cersei avait besoin de lui, mais qu'elle ne lui donnerait jamais rien. Avec douleur, il réentendait ces mêmes suppliques dans la bouche d'une Cersei de huit ans, toute bouclée et toute rose, qui craignait d'être punie parce qu'elle avait volé la poupée d'une autre gamine et qu'elle voulait que Jaime la protège. Jaime s'était alors dit qu'il était un chevalier, qu'un jour il serait le meilleur de tous et qu'il devait la défendre. Et jusqu'à ce jour, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient véritablement arrêté de jouer à ce jeu malsain même si l'un comme l'autre ils avaient depuis bien longtemps compris ce qu'il en était.

-Si tu te rendais Tyrion pourrait peut-être négocier avec Daenerys pour qu'elle t'exile dans un endroit tranquille où tu pourras repartir à zéro déclara-t-il sans conviction.

-Que je me rendes à cette Catin et à notre immondice de frère? éructa-t-elle, depuis que tu as perdu ta main tu n'es plus que l'ombre du chevalier que tu étais jadis, que dirait notre père s'il t'entendais?

-Dans ta situation, il dirait que c'est en effet la seule solution rétorqua Jaime, peu importe, il est mort.

-Tout comme mes enfants, il ne me reste plus que toi et notre bébé, Jaime geignit-elle. Jaime sentit sa volonté fléchir, était-il honnorable de condamner à une mort presque certaine une femme qui portait peut-être votre enfant? Était-il honorable de sérieusement envisager de planter une dague dans le coeur de votre soeur?

-Ce n'est sans doute pas le mien mais celui d'Euron Greyjoy ou d'un autre répondit-il, et je pense que Daenerys Targaryen ne tuera pas l'enfant. Cersei, écoutes-moi, s'il te plaît, depuis que nous sommes nés, notre vie n'a été qu'un constant combat contre le monde entier, tu n'as jamais été apaisée ou heureuse, je n'ai jamais su t'apaiser, ni même Tommen ou Myrcella si tu partais loin et...

-Monstre! hurla-t-elle, elle avala d'un trait un nouveau verre de vin et se mit À se griffer le visage jusqu'au sang. En observant les traits ciselés et les formes souples se distordre sous les effets combinés de la rage, de la folie et de la douleur, Jaime se rendit compte qu'il n'éprouvait plus d'attirance physique pour sa soeur, depuis qu'il avait perdu sa main il avait réalisé l'inexistence de véritables sentiments amoureux autres qu'obsessionels à l'égard de Cersei, mais désormais même le réflexe pulsionnel de vouloir sentir sa peau veloutée contre la sienne avait disparu.

-Nous n'avons plus le temps de jouer à tes jeux Cersei, d'autres arrivent et ils ne se montreront pas aussi compréhensifs que moi déclara-t-il.

Alors qu'il finissait de parler la porte de l'appartement fut brusquement ouverte pour laisser entrer deux de ses compagnons. Il en conclut que le limier devait avoir retrouver son frère et qu'un combat sans merci devait se déroulait non loin de là.

-Alors c'est ça, tu est devenu l'esclave des Stark s'esclaffa Cersei à l'adresse de son frère, et voici Ary Stark, le faux petit garçon de la famille.

Arya, bien que petite et fluette ne pouvait plus être confondu avec un garçon, Cersei n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme songea-t-il, ordinairement elle trouvait exactement la phrase qui sonnait juste et qui faisait mal.

-Je suis Arya Stark de Winterfell, la vraie fille de mon père que vous avez décapité et de ma mère égorgée par la faute de votre famille, la vraie soeur de mon frère tué avec sa femme et son bébé par le fait de votre famille. Tout comme Bran était un véritable enfant dont vous avez voulu la mort et Sansa était une véritable jeune fille que vous avez laisser comme jouet à votre fils. Tout cela au passé, parce qu'ils sont morts ou qu'ils ont été obligés de trop changer. Ne parlez pas de ce qui est vrai ou faux Cersei, cela doit faire longtemps que vous avez perdu le compte.

-J'ai fait tout cela et je le referai cent fois sans hésitation si cela pouvait me ramener Joffrey, Tommen et Myrcella répondit-elle avec hargne, et même si cela ne le peut pas, vous les Stark et les gens du peuple en général êtes beaucoup plus doués pour cela que pour le bonheur. Tes frères sont morts? L'un des miens à tué notre mère à la naissance et notre père à l'âge adulte. L'autre, le plus faible des lannister serait rester sous mes ordres corps et âme toute sa vie s'il n'était pas devenu un infirme, je t'ai rendu un service en te débarrassant des tiens.

Arya et Ser Ulrich avaient dégainé leurs épées, et Cersei reculait de plus en plus en réussissant tout de même à avoir l'air menaçante. Jaime, instinctivement, les devança tendant une main vers sa soeur.

-Cersei, je t'en supplies... il est trop tard pour t'enfuir. Je parlerai pour toi à Daenerys je lui demanderai l'exil, Arya et Cersei passèrent à l'action en même temps, l'une brandissant son épée l'autre soulevant une chaise pour la lancer droit sur Jaime. Le choc le déséquilibra, surtout psychologiquement parce que Cersei venait de le viser lui, et que bien que se ne soit pas la première fois qu'elle se montrât agressive à son égard, cela ne prenait une réalité dans son esprit que maintenant. Ser Ulrich avait sorti son épée également mais lui et Arya hésitaient, ils avaient coutume des combats à la loyal, avec des adversaires armés, les nobles nordiens étaient dans une impasse, songea amèrement Jaime. Pour faire le bien, il leur fallait tuer une femme enceinte et sans défense.

Alors qu'Ulrich reculait un peu, la jeune Stark s'avança, elle avait l'air si jeune, dix-sept ans tout au plus, l'âge qu'il avait quand il était lui-même devenu un régicide.

Cersei attrapa une bouteille de parfum, sur sa table de nuit et la lança au visage d'Arya elle manqua son objectif, la bouteille vint s'écraser sur aiguille et vola en éclats dont certains vinrent rougir les mains et le visage de l'adolescente.

Jaime empoigna plus fermement son épée, il avait trop de dettes envers les Stark pour ne pas intervenir, il ne savait comment mais c'était à lui de mettre fin à tout cela, il prit une grande inspiration, il devait la tuer.

Cersei reculait désormais rapidement vers une fenêtre ouverte, avec incompréhension son jumeau la regarda s'ascoir sur le rebord, une main protectrice sur son ventre, en effet assez rond.

Elle portait sa couronne dans ses cheveux d'or et un sourire victorieux à la vue du sang des stark sur un visage juvénile, elle était magnifique, elle était terrifiante.

Tout cela ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, Jaime aurait pu croire que cela avait duré une éternité. Elle tourna son visage vers le sien, et fixa ses yeux, verts miroirs des siens droit sur lui, puis elle murmura avec quelque chose de doux, de cruel, d'indéniablement Cersei dans la voix:

-Comme Tommen, et d'un mouvement leste, félin, elle se précipita dans le vide, les bras enroulés autour de son ventre comme dans une vaine et absurde tentative pour épargner à un enfant peut-être juste chimérique une souffrance qu'elle lui infligeait elle-même.

Il y aurait dû y avoir un silence, un silence surréel et introublable, à la place il y eut un hurlement strident et le fracas d'un corps se disloquant sur les pavés de la cour du donjon rouge. Il y eut ensuite, les rumeurs de bruits de pas et d'agitations dans le bâtiments. Jaime dut avoir une absence car lorsqu'il récupéra l'usage de ses sens il était accroupi à terre, sur le tapis de la chambre au milieu d'une flaque de vomissures et de sang.

Ses deux compagnons le hissèrent sur ses pieds pour accueillir les gardes qui se précipitèrent dans la chambre, les premiers voulurent se battre et ils se battirent. Jaime arrivait à se battre, il n'en garda aucuns souvenirs. Puis d'autres gardes arrivèrent et plus malins et ayant analyser la situation, ils demandèrent à être présenté à sa Majesté Daenerys Targaryen, née de l'orage. Le régicide restait de bout, muet, incapable de comprendre quoi que se soit, si ce n'est une chose, sa soeur était morte. Son cadavre disloqué avait été retrouvé dans la coure, on leur avait dit, et il l'avais vue choisir elle-même cette destinée. Il s'était préparé au fait que Cersei Devait mourir, qu'elle mourrait peut-être même de sa propre main. L'information était donc enregistrée. Néanmoins, c'était comme lorsqu'on lui avait coupé sa main droite, comment pouvait-il continuer de fonctionner normalement sans cette partie de lui, cette présence né avec lui? Encore un serment qu'il n'avait pas tenu, le premier cette fois.

À neuf ans, lorsque leur mère était morte en donnant naissance à Tyrion, Jaime s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec une épée de bois, détruisant tout le mobilier de colère et de désespoir, Cersei avait été la première à se demander où il était passé,elle était venue en larmes et lui avait fait juré qu'à partir de maintenant, ils ne devaient vivre que l'un pour l'autre, "Nous deux et tu me défendrais contre tous les méchants qui voudront nous séparer!" avait dit la petite fille, "parce que tu seras comme Aegon Chevalier Dragon, un vrai Héros.".

Jaime avait juré avec son épée en bois, parce que sa mère aurait voulu qu'il soit un héros n'est-ce pas? À l'époque Cersei n'était déjà pas une bonne personne, elle n'était pas non plus diabolique. C'était une fillette recherchant éperdument la reconnaissance de son père, haïssant infantilement désormais et pour le restant de ses jours un petit frère qui en naissant avait tué sa mère. Elle avait déjà conscience de manipuler son jumeau, lui non, et tous deux n'avaient jamais pus se sortir de là.

Dans le temps présent, une multitude de personnes, domestiques, gardes, chevaliers, et bientôt nouvelle reine envahissaient la pièce, le coeur du jumeau déjumelé était assiégé de souvenirs. Il les repoussa en même temps que le rebord de la fenêtre dont il remarqua qu'il s'était appuyé dessus, il n'éprouvait pas l'envie de sauter, cela n'était plus concevable depuis qu'il avait véritablement quitté Cersei pour Winterfell, huit mois auparavant, sans doute depuis plus longtemps même. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru dans les Sept, les Lannister étaient trop terre à terre pour cela, lequel d'ailleurs pourrait bien prendre en pitié Cersei? La mère, comprit-il, si la défunte reine des sept couronne avait été quelque chose, férocement, inconditionnellement, passionément, c'était bien cela, même si cela aussi elle n'avait pas su l'être dans la paix et la douceur. Dans une tentative puérile, il demanda tout de même à quelque chose d'intervenir en faveur de cette lionne déterminée et destructrice et son hypothétique bébé.

Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, une part de lui respirait mieux malgré les battement hératique de son coeur, c'était comme si son organisme se sentait libre de prendre des décisions sans attendre la confirmation d'un organisme reflet, il était soulagé. Une main s'était posé sur son bras et il s'était retourné pour voir qu'elle appartenait à Tyrion.

-Alors, elle a sauté? ne put s'empêcher de lui demander le nain, avec un mélange étrange de curiosité, et de commisération dans la voix.

-Pas de nouveau régicide duquel te moquer, constata Jaime d'un ton vide.

-Et notre régicide en titre est toujours vivant remarqua son frère en le poussant légèrement pour le faire se diriger vers le couloir.

-Ce qu'il en reste Répondit Jaime, il vit du coin de l'oeil que Daenerys le scrutait avec circonspection mais il n'avait pas l'énergie de s'en soucier.

-Il y a intérêt à en rester pour Brienne la Belle, Plaisanta son frère, à sa manière habituel.

L'entente du nom ne fut pas du tout un choc pour lui, ou un déclic, la jeune femme n'avait pas quitté son esprit depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Non pas comme une pensée stagnante, un nom stupidement répété, ou une obsession aliénante. Non, Brienne donnait la résistance à l'acier valyrian qui l'avait maintenu en vie, elle lui donnait une forteresse de calme où se réfugier aux moments les plus difficile et assez d'espoir pour ne pas suivre Cersei et le bébé dans leur chute mortelle.

-Tu l'as vue allait-elle bien? demanda-t-il brusquement à son frère.

-Elle va bien, le rassura Tyrion, et sans doute qu'à l'heure même où nous parlons elle est encore entrain de sauver quelques demoiselles en détresse, alors que toi, hé bien, tu as besoin d'être récupéré par ton nain de petit-frère. Ces mots étaient durs, mais c'était ainsi qu'ils se parlaient et Jaime ne le prit pas comme une insulte de sa faiblesse mais pour ce que c'était, un premier compliment sur un choix, une chance saisie par Jaime.

-Les enfants Stark... commença-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas si le mot enfant est approprié, tous me terrifient à part John et c'est le plus vieux d'entre eux confia son frère, Arya semblait déçue de ne pas avoir pu évicérer elle-même Cersei, Bran nous regarde sans doute depuis les bois en ce moment, John aide Daenerys à régler ce bordel et Sansa est sans doute entrain de maudire notre reine pour l'avoir laissé à l'arrière à s'ocuper des habitants 'terrifiés de Port-Réal en dehors de leur ville.

Jaime avait finalement décroché après la partie sur Brienne et sur Bran, ( auprès du quel, bien évidemment il était endetté à vie, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les rues qu'ils traversaient, les habitants de cette vile au bord de la famine qui acclamait son frère, qui l'injuriaient lui ou peut-être les deux. À plusieurs reprises, Tyrion dut le rappeler à la réalité. La réalité faisait mal, sa réalité était l'amalgame de chairs et d'os qu'il avait aperçu dans la cour, et une dernière note stridente sortie de cordes vocales accoutumé au cris et à la colère. Il eut vaguement conscience qu'ils sortaient de la ville, s'avançaient sur la route royale et qu'ils se frayaient un chemin dans une clairière encombré. Soudain, ce fut comme si le rideau de fumée qui opacifiait sa vision se dissipait un instant pour lui laisser voir courant vers lui, Brienne, son manque total de grâce, et son visage marqué par la guere, c'était la seul chose qu'il supporter de regarder en face pour l'instant.

-Ser Brienne salua Tyrion, on vous a informé n'est-ce pas? La jeune femme approuva.

-Il a besoin de vous, restez avec lui s'il vous plaît, c'est le dernier membre de ma famille qu'il me reste, le seul que j'ai jamais eu en fait, rectifia-t-il.

-Ser Jaime? demanda-t-elle, avec cette timidité brusque qui la caractérisait, vous devez vous reposer, venez.

Il tenta de rester rigide, de refuser cette aide qu'il ne méritait pas mais il n'en eut pas la force. Elle le fit s'agenouiller au bord du cours d'eau, et alors qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait mal au coeur, il vomit une seconde fois. Brienne ne dit rien, une autre qu'elle se serait retiré pour lui laisser l'intimité de son chagrin, ou lui aurait posé des questions, elle se contenta de dégager les mêches collés sur son visage, et de lui passer un peu d'eau sur la figure.

Vaincu, il se recroquevilla dans un coin un peu à l'écart, pour dormir, pour oublier. Brienne s'assit près de lui, n'envahissant pas son espace, mais assez proche pour être une présence rassurante.

-Cersei est morte, elle était tout pendant longtemps...maintenant je suis perdu et libre éclata-t-il, et c'était comme un sanglot retenu pendant trop longtemps, un aveu, un appel, il tendit le bras peu importait lequel, une main fragilement rêche le saisit.

Il ferma les yeux, sur ceux Saphirs de Brienne, si pures, si honnêtes au milieu du chaos.

-Je suis fier de toi Jaime murmura-t-elle avec force, faisant partie de ces gens qui ne savent pas chuchoter et Jaime s'endormit en espérant se réveiller près d'elle.

Note: J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu confus mais c'est Jaime, et j'imagine qu'il doit être assez perdu le pauvre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va s'en remettre xd,


	7. Chapitre 7

note: Coucou! merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Pour répondre à Lassa Pour le suicide de Cersei, moi non plus j'étais pas sûre mais je voulais pas que quelqu'un ait à la tuer. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 7: Tyrion

Tyrion n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer le cadavre de sa soeur écrasé dans la grande cou où Drogon atterrit. Vraiment pas. Quand Daenerys comprit ce qu'elle voyait, au lieu du soulagement qu'il aurait aimé voir sur son visage, elle arborait une expression de colère qui justement; aurait pu rivaliser avec celle de Cersei.

-Qui a fait ça? demanda-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aiguës.

-Dany, calmes-toi, si elle est là c'est qu'Arya et les autres ont dû la pousser tenta de rassurer Jon.

-Bien que ça ne leur ressemble pas beaucoup, Le limier, Arya...ils aiment le combat à l'épée poursuivit-il, perdu.

-Pas Cersei intervint Tyrion, à mon avis, elle n'a pas voulu se laisser tuer, pour ne pas nous donner cette satisfaction, elle a sauté.

Tyrion observait Daenerys avec aprhéension, il espérait ne pas s'être trompé sur son compte. Il espérait aussi que ce crétin de Jaime n'avait rien fait de stupide et que, s'il regardait plus avant il ne trouverait pas son frère démembré.

Daenerys voulait du sang, c'était clair, elle avait rêvé d'un retour épique, de trois dragons survolant les décombres d'une ville calcinée, d'un triomphe public, à la place son ennemie avait fait le travail et semblait lui abandonner le trône sans lui laisser la possibilité de construire sa légende.

Une centaine d'hommes occupait la coure, à l'approche du dragon ils s'étaient tous agenouillés à terre.

-Se sont des soldats Lannister ? demanda Daenerys.

-Oui c'est ce qu'ils étaient, mais plus maintenant, ils vous sont déjà acquis lança Tyrion, dans l'espoir d'épargner un maximum de ces gens qui n'avaient eu et n'avaient en réalité pas le choix.

-Nous ne cautionions pas les actes de la reine Cersei, nous ne croyions pas en votre existence, et honnêtement, votre majesté nous ne pouvons pas savoir si vous êtes meilleur à la première entrevue, sauf que vous avez un dragon, comme les anciens Targaryens, vous avez convaincu Lord Tyrion, lord Jaime, et même les gamins Stark dont on dit qu'ils sont des gens bien déclara un chevalier de plutôt bonne famille que Tyrion reconnut pour l'avoir vu à Castral Rock s'entraînant à l'épée avec Jaime dans leur enfance.

Il avait opté pour l'honnêteté, constata-t-il, c'était peut-être la solution, cependant le fait qu'il ait mentionné sa méfiance à son égard effacée par le soutien d'autres pouvait renforcer le sentiment d'insécurité qui la poussait à des actes impulsifs. -Y-a-t-il d'autres soldats à l'intérieur? demanda Daenerys avec une prudence qui rasséréna un peu Tyrion.

-Oui, votre majesté répondit le même chevalier en porte-parole du groupe, ils sont dans les appartements royaux avec vos envoyés.

-Mes envoyés? intérogea-t-elle d'un ton inquisiteur.

-Oui avec Lord Jaime Lannister, la petite, je crois que c'est une Stark, et deux autres répondit-il.

-Oui bien sûr se reprit Daenerys comprenant qu'il valait mieux faire croire être en parfaite maîtrise de la situation.

Ils traversèrent le donjon rouge rempli d'habitants de la ville que Cersei avait placé là en bouclier contre la mère des dragons et qui désormais se prosternaient sur son passage.

Tyrion fut surpris, en entrant dans la chambre de sa soeur, où devait s'être tenu l'affrontement, de ne pas la trouver dans un pire état. Certes des morceaux de verres jonchaient le sol et l'épais tapis, et il y avait bien une chaise à terre, mais il s'étonna que Cersei dans sa rage, n'ai pas jeté plus d'objets. Lorsqu'elle était adolescente et lui un gosse de cinq ou six ans, quand Jaime était parti pour être écuyer, sa grande soeur avait pris l'habitude de lui balancer toute sortes d'objets à la figure. La différence songea-t-il, c'était qu'aujourd'hui elle avait dû se défendre, elle qui attaquait toujours et contre son frère jumeau. En parlant de lui d'ailleurs, Tyrion sentit un élan de joie inattendu à retrouver son abruti de grand frère planté au milieu de la pièce, vivant.

Peut-être alors que les miracles existaient, pas les miracles se reprit-il rapidement, l'espoir, Jaime avait toujours fonctionné à grandes rasades d'espoir,autant que son frère fonctionnait à grandes rasades de vin. Et maintenant que cet espoir avait un nom, une voix et un visage au combien laid put-il paraître à Tyrion, Jaime pourrait peut-être devenir le chevalier pour lequel son frère le prenait enfant.

Daenerys n'avait pas remarqué cela, elle s'entretenait avec les chevaliers autour d'elle, leur demandait de tous se réunir dans la cour, de lui emmener au plus vite les plus importants lieutenants de Cersei Tel Euron Greatjoy l'usurpateur des îles de fer. Dans des circonstances normales Tyrion aurait tenté à tout prix de rester auprès de sa reine, de la conseiller au mieux et d'appaiser ses craintes mais il devait évacuer Jaime au plus vite, avant que Daenerys ne le remarque dans la foule qui occupait les spacieux appartements de sa soeur.

Par une porte communiquante, il vit Arya Stark disparaître comme une ombre, son épée à la main. Il s'approcha de son frère et le poussa plus qu'il ne l'accompagna tout au long du chemin qui les emmenèrent au-delà des remparts de la ville, dans les bois où demeuraient les fugitifs, et avec eux Brienne. Il devait le confier à quelqu'un de sûr et revenir au plus vite à Daenerys. Jaime bien entendu, venait de perdre ce qui avait guidé sa vie pendant près de trente-cinq ans, et peu importait à présent qu'il se soit si lourdement trompé. Ils trouvèrent rapidement Brienne, et Jaime bien que toujours enfermé dans le mutisme parut s'appaiser quelque peu, ses épaules se décrispèrent, ses yeux parurent se clarifier et bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa un geste d'affection, Tyrion avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir replacé la terre dans l'orbite du soleil, tout chez les deux était synchronisé même leur gêne, alors que physiquement il n'auraient pu être plus différents.

Soudain, il se sentit vieux et las, légèrement écoeuré et rageusement heureux pour son frère. C'étaient de drôle de choses à ressentir en même temps, et cela l'agaça beaucoup que la situation ne permette aucune plaisanterie car cela lui aurait au moins permis d'alléger son cerveau. Il fit inutilement promettre à Ser Brienne de veiller sur son frère et tourna les talons pour être assaillit par une nuée de gens de toutes sortes qui exigeaient de savoir ce qui se passait. Podrick était parmi eux, cela lui fit plaisir de revoir le gamin qui n'en était plus un:

-Pod, tu veux bien prévenir tout le monde que la Reine Cersei est morte et que Daenerys Targaryen née de l'orage et tout ce qui leur fera plaisir est notre nouvelle reine. Chacun peut rejoindre sa maison expliqua-t-il au jeune homme ahuri. Il ne servait à rien de garder ces gens-là comme un troupeau au pâturage, ils avaient acclamé Daenerys à son arrivée et les soldats potentiellement rageurs étaient maîtrisés dans l'enceinte du palais royale. Bran et Sansa qui l'avaient rejoint ne semblaient qu'à moitié soulagés, Tyrion se souvint que les relations entre Sansa et Daenerys étaient très loin de la cordialité et qu'avec les prérogatives qu'elle avait prise, une discussion tendue arriverait certainement. Les gens s'éloignaient un peu égarés vers les portes même l'entier orphelinat était parti, une jeune fille environ de l'âge de Lady Stark s'étaient arrêtés auprès d'eux.

-Faérie, je voulais te remercier pour ton aide, je ne sais pas si nous avons vraiment été utiles, mais ta collaboration était la bienvenu déclara Sansa tendant une main vers l'autre fille. Le geste avait quelque chose d'hésitant, de maladroit, alors qu'elle avait survécu à une guerre, elle était terrifiée à l'idée du rejet d'une inconnue. Celle qui s'appelait Faérie attrapa sa main et la serra avec un sourire.

-Je croyais que vous les nobles ne serriez pas la main de vos sujets fit-elle, avec un tout petit brin de mépris.

-Tu n'es pas mon sujet, celui de Daenerys, à la rigueur c'était en tant qu'égal que je te remerciais, tu devrais rejoindre les autres à présent rétorqua Froidement Lady Stark, redevenant l'iceberg que Tyrion avait bien connu des années plus tôt.

-Je devrais, mais j'ai pas envie, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je revienne, j'ai prévu qu'à la première opportunité je m'en allais pour le nord apprit Faérie, tranquillement.

-Quoi, mais c'est chez toi ici? protesta Sansa.

-Personne n'est vraiment chez soi dans un orphelinat, ils me gardaient par générosité, mon poste n'était pas indispensable continua la jeune fille, ses yeux noisettes pétillants d'une énergie enfantine loin de la tristesse qu'auraient pu lui donner de telles pensées.

-Je veux venir avec vous dans le nord, ça a l'air marrant, plus que cette ville dégueulasse au Moins, , j'ai toujours cru que mes parents venaient du nord, c'est plus classe en tout cas, et pour m'appeler Faérie il faut au moins venir d'un pays où on parle aux arbres continua-t-elle, se parlant plus à elle-même qu'à son interlocutrice et à mesure qu'elle babillait le visage de Sansa s'adoucissait.

Tyrion se remua, il était main de la reine, il n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de regarder deux gamines essayer de devenir amies, même si l'une d'entre elles était Sansa Stark tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

-Si cela t'intéresse, je serai enchantée que tu nous accompagne à Winterfell annonça la jeune Stark se calfeutrant derrière un ton formel.

-Y'a intérêt, parce que de ce que j'ai cru comprendre on sera pas nombreux, et moi au moins, je sais me battre, mieux que vous conclut Faérie.

-Savez-vous si Arya va bien? demanda Alors Sansa à Tyrion.

-Je l'ai croisé, parfaitement vivante, elle ne devrait pas tarder à vous rejoindre, elle a dû s'arrêter avec Jon rassura-t-il, parcontre le Limier est mort en tuant son frère.

Elle pâlit légèrement, trembla, acquieça, deux larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues, elle les chassa et Sandor Clegane parut rejoindre tous les fantômes qui la hantaient déjà, bien au chaud, quelque part, à l'intérieur de toute cette glace qui la protégeait. Tyrion aurait aimé avoir qzelque chose de réconfortant à dire, mais il n'avait jamais très bien compris ce qui pouvait bien lier le limier et Sansa.

-Nous étions amis se contenta-t-elle de constater. Ces quelques mots rassurèrent Tyrion, sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi.

-Notre présence est-elle requise? demanda Bran, qui avait gardé le silence depuis le début de l'échange.

-Je ne pense pas, rejoignez-nous dans quelques heures, avec Jaime et Ser Brienne, reposez-vous, conseilla-t-il, se gardant d'expliquer que Daenerys considérerait sans doute leur entrevue comme un procès.

-Nous défendrons ser Jaime déclara Bran de son ton songeur, il doit en être ainsi.

-Vous les Stark êtes vraiment trop bons pour ce jeu auquel nous jouons ici constata-t-il, mais pour mon frère je vous remercie Lord Stark.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment lord Stark rappela Bran, et contrairement à lorsqu'Arya rappelait au monde qu'elle n'était pas une lady, ici c'était juste une constatation, pas une revendication.

-Ser Jaime pourrait toujours être de quelque service, de plus il est dévoué à Bran, il sera plus en notre faveur que la reine des dragons clarifia sèchement Sansa, Brienne a besoin de lui, et Brienne est presque de notre meute.

Les deux informations, l'une d'ordre totalement politique et l'autre personnelle et presque infantile n'auraient pas dû pouvoir faire sens ensemble pourtant cela sonnait tout juste.

-Bien, à plus tard fit-il jetant un dernier regard aux deux Stark. Bran était toujours incapable de marcher mais ses yeux du nord voyaient au-delà de tous, trop loin, trop proche à la fois, cela le rendait effrayant. Sansa avait toujours des traces boueuses dans ses cheveux, ses cernes devenaient alarmantes et un tissu entourait sa gorge blessée, pourtant elle était là, Brisée mais debout, et cela l'impressionnait encore plus que la magie enveloppant son frère pour une raison qu'il ne savait traduire par les mots.

Quand il arriva dans le donjon rouge, Drogon était entrain de brûler vifs Euron Greatjoy et trois autres chevaliers sans doute lieutenants de Cersei dans les grands jardins. Honnêtement il s'en serait foutu pas mal de ces gars assez cons pour suivre volontairement Cersei, mais il pensait quand même qu'il aurait était plus sage d'organiser un véritable procès, juste pour gagner de la légitimité.

-N'est-ce pas un peu rapide votre grace? demanda-t-il.

-Il fallait bien que je me débarrasse des dirigeants militaires de Cersei, estimez-vous heureux que je n'ai pas exécuter tous les soldats qu'ils avaient sous leurs ordres, lord Tyrion répondit Daenerys, depuis le trône de fer.

Tyrion fut impressionné de l'y voir assise, c'était un agréable changement, par rapport aux personnes qu'il y avait vu auparavant. Robert Barathéon, avachi, rougeaud, riant niaisement aux moments où il aurait dû être solennel et encore plus imbibé de liqueur que Tyrion lui-même. Puis Joffrey, son sourire malsain, sa mère dans son dos, baillant à la moindre discussion politique et s'animant simplement pour les condamnations à mort, et les séance de tortures. Enfin, le petit Tommen il ne l'y avait pas vu mais il pouvait totalement s'imaginer son neveu favori si minuscule sur le grand trône de fer, mené par des gens plus méchants, plus cruels, plus intelligents que lui. Cersei devait avoir eu une certaine allure dessus, mais son hystérie et sa cruauté la rendaient dès le départ illégitime.

Daenerys était renversante, d'un point de vue totalement objectif bien sûr se sermonna-t-il, personne ne pouvait nier que tout chez elle donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de prendre feu.

Lord Davos, Jon et Versgris, l'entouraient et on l'informa que le couronnement aurait lieu demain dans une cérémonie publique ou toute la ville était conviée.

-Tyrion, votre frère, où l'avez-vous caché ? interrogea Daenerys, ses yeux violets fixés sur lui plein de doute mais aussi, s'il ne se trompait pas, d'un certain amusement.

-Il nous rejoindra dans quelques heures, avec les autres qui sont encore derrière les remparts dévoila Tyrion, vous avez dû noter que Jaime est notablement plus grand que moi et donc beaucoup plus difficile à cacher que ce à quoi je suis accoutumé pour moi.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance, cela me pose problème de le laisser libre et en plus Seigneur de Castral Roc, pas vraiment fit Daenerys.

-Vous pourriez laissser les terres sous la direction de Lord Tyrion jusqu'à ce que Lord Jaime nous ait véritablement prouvé sa valeur conseilla Lord Davos.

-Cela aurait été une bonne idée Ser, mais Tyrion est ma main c'est-à-dire qu'il devra toujours rester ici avec moi, informa Daenerys. Tyrion ne s'était jamais imaginé en seigneur légitime de Castral Roc, mais il ne se voyait pas non plus passer le restant de sa vie dans cette ville dans laquelle il avait beaucoup trop souffert. C'était son devoir toutefois et tant qu'il le pourrait il tenterait de le respecter pour une fois.

Les discussions se poursuivirent toute l'après-midi, Daenerys faisant prêter serment individuellement à toutes les personnes présentes dans le château. Elle redistribua des terres à des seigneurs dépossédés, Tyrion conseilla qu'on demande davantage d'argent aux familles qui avaient commis les pires crimes pendant la guerre, les Frey, les Lannister, et les GreatJoy par exemple parce que la couronne avait des dettes immenses à rembourser, certaines avaient été contractées avec son père et en échange de la clémence pour Jaime il proposait qu'ils en annulent une majeur partie ne laissant qu'une somme symbolique à payer quand cela serait possible. Daenerys nomma ensuite son conseil restreint, dans lequel devaient siéger pour l'instant Tyrion, Jon, Versgris, et Lord Davos.

-Votre grâce si je puis me permettre, vous devriez attribuer à chacun une fonction précise pour que nous puissions travailler un domaine en particulier intervint Lord Davos.

-Alors vous serez responsable de la Marine, Lord Davos et de l'endiguement des hérésies religieuses, de part votre histoire personnelle je pense que se sera approprié offrit-elle. Tyrion vit le chevalier oignon pâlir un instant, Daenerys faisait le bon choix bien sûr mais il n'était pas très délicat de parler de la sorte des hérésie religieuses à un homme qui en avait tant souffert. Tous ses fils étaient morts à la bataille de la Néra, sous les ordres de Stannis Barathéon et la jeune Shyreen Barathéon, qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille, avait été brûlée vive par ses parents et la prêtresse rouge.

Daenerys aurait dû comprendre mieux que lui ce que pouvait signifier la perte d'un enfant mais la mère des dragons voulait agir vite pour ne pas risquer d'être surprise par une potentiel rébellion.

Lord Davos avait assuré la reine de sa bonne volonté et celle-ci avait nommé Versgris capitaine de la garde royale et responsable des autres forces armées, Jon comme embassadeur du nord et d'au-delà du mur, titre que la jeune femme avait inventé juste pour lui constata le lutin avec amusement pour garder son amant auprès d'elle, il n'allait pas se plaindre cependant, Jon était sain d'esprit, brave et attaché à son honneur, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui-même et il fallait des gens de ce genre autour de Daenerys.

-Ce conseil restreint est un peu trop restreint ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer alors que Daenerys congédiait la plus grande partie de l'assistance sauf le dit conseil.

Tous les cinq passèrent dans une salle adjacente ou avait été dressée une table pour le déjeuner.

-Qui voulez-vous que je nomme d'autre? s'enquérit Daenerys, en s'installant au bout de la table.

-Aucune idée, convint-il en haussant les épaules, mais vous n'avez nommé presque que des guerriers, on ne peut pas gouverner le royaume comme on l'a conquis, des personnes devraient s'occuper des problèmes des gens justement.

-Parfait, vous serez donc en plus de main de la reine "responsable des gens" répliqua Daenerys en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il le savait parce qu'elle réprimait ce petit sourire amusé qu'elle avait parfois, qui rendait aux yeux de Tyrion beaucoup de ses excès pardonnables. Mais plus maintenant, se corrigea-t-il, désormais elle devrait se conduire comme une reine.

-Je ne saurais m'occuper de toutes les questions à traiter ma reine reconnut-il, et en son for intérieur " et je n'en ai foutrement aucune envie".

Un domestique entra avec des plats, Tyrion remarqua qu'il portait encore la tenue rouge et or, couleur Lannister qu'il devait porter du temps de Cersei. Bien que l'homme avait sans doute entendu la nouvelle du changement de monarque il ouvrit malgré lui des yeux ronds et une bouche bée à la vue des nouveaux Lords et surtout de la reine qu'il devait servir.

Comme tous les autres, ébloui par Daenerys il se jeta à genoux prêta serment sur sa vie et son honneur, ce qui n'était sans doute pas nécessaire mais devait être les vestiges de quelques vieux rêves de chevalerie jamais aboutis. Tyrion reporta rapidement toute son attention sur sa nourriture pour remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'une viande en sauce et d'un mélange de légumes, accompagné d'un vin dornien qu'il savait être le préféré de Cersei.

Un souvenir étrange lui revint en mémoire, un jour où il avait croisé sa grande soeur dans les cuisines de Castral Roc, au beau milieu de la nuit, chacun d'eux étant venu subtiliser du vin, elle, sans doute parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'au lieu de Rahegar Targaryen elle finissait fiancé à Robert Barathéon et lui parce qu'il était lui, qu'il avait dix ans, et que personne ne se souciait de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Ils s'étaient croisés sans un mot, avaient échangé un des seuls regard non agressifs de toute leur vie, quelque chose comme un début d'accord tacite puis étaient repartis chacun de leur côté, se noyer dans les prémices d'une passion dévorante pour l'alcool. Tyrion s'amélirrait de ce côté là remarqua-t-il, ayant de grandes responsabilités il ne pouvait plus se eprmetttre de perdre ses pleines facultés mentales.

Il haïssait vraiment sa soeur, comme d'autres la grise écaille, le roi de la nuit ou les autres fléaux de ce monde. Elle restait sa soeur cependant, et aussi déroutant que cela puisse paraître il avait au total passé plus de temps, certes forcé avec elle, qu'avec Jaime et peut-être même que les jumeaux ensemble de part les pour une fois raisonnables tentatives de leur père pour les séparer.

Daenerys dut lire quelque chose sur son visage parce qu'elle annonça à voix haute et claire:

-Ceci avait était fait au goût de l'usurpatrice Cersei Lannister n'est-ce pas? Cela ne me sied pas, apportez du vin du val, et ce soir nous aurons du poisson. Daenerys n'avait aucun problème avec les mets servis, Tyrion en était certain, si ce n'est qu'ils aient été pensé pour sa prédécétricea', elle voulait rendre tangible la différence pour tout le monde jusqu'à ses cuisiniers et c'était sans doute sage, mais cela aurait pu être fait plus subtilement, là on aurait dit le caprice d'une enfant gâtée.

-En ce qui concerne votre conseil poursuivit Tyrion, nous devrions chercher de vrais spécialistes, à travers les sept royaumes, s'il le faut, envoyer des émissaires à tous les seigneurs pour qu'ils fassent leur recommandations, parmi les gens sans titre également, si le meilleur comptable habite dans un village perdu au fin fond du val, il n'empêche qu'il est toujours le meilleur comptable et qu'il nous le faut ici au plus vite avec notre situation financière, et c'est pareil pour le reste.

-Et devrais-je alors faire confiance à n'importe qui, risquer d'être trahi par quelqu'un dont la seule légitimité serait les capacités techniques? questionna la jeune reine, sincèrement étonnée.

Daenerys c'était normal, comme beaucoup d'enfants de grandes familles était pleine de préjugés contre les personnes du commun et croyait naïvement que si eux gouvernaient c'est qu'ils possédaient des vertus supérieurs pour le faire. Elle était bienveillante à leur égard mais avait été éduquée ainsi. Tyrion n'avait pas non plus une tendresse particulière pour les gens ordinaires, ils pouvaient être presque aussi cruels que des Lannister quand l'occasion se présentait, et souvent même plus crétins parce qu'on ne leur avait jamais appris à utiliser leur cerveau et qu'ils n'avaient pas souvent reçu d'éducation mais il savait qu'au fond ils étaient à peu près les même, seulement eux gouvernaient parce qu'ils avaient de la chance, de l'argent, du charisme, ou que leurs ancêtre en avaient eu.

-Si je puis me permettre votre majesté, je viens du peuple, et même des bas-fonds de cette ville, il existe des gens, nobles ou pas qui vous suivront si vous ne leur donnez pas de raison de les trahir, si vous les payez respectablement et les traitez correctement déclara Ser Davos, le ton humble, les yeux doux, arborant cette horrible ressemblance avec les Stark qui vous donnait toujours envie de faire des choses stupides comme applaudir, ou partir en guerre avec une épée en bois.

-Je réfléchirai à la question conclut Daenerys en attrapant une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits placée au centre de la table. Pendant ce temps, vers Gris taciturne se goinfrait en silence et Jon avalait distraitement des aliments son attention fixé sur Daenerys.

-Dany, es-tu sûr de vouloir que je reste ici avec toi? demanda Jon, d'un ton grave, des gens vont forcément apprendre que je suis un Targaryen, trop de personnes sont déjà au courant.

-Cela ne changera rien, sauf si toi tu veux tenter de me prendre le trône de fer rassura Daenerys, elle sourit, mais c'était une petite chose vacillante et il aurait été clair pour n'importe qui que l'incertitude la rendait folle d'inquiétude

-Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareil répéta pour la énième fois Jon, avec son air soumis et Tyrion eut envie de se cogner le crâne contre la table. Combien de fois faudrait-il qu'il répète "tu est ma reine" et "je ne veux pas du trône" pour que le message atteigne Daenerys?

Tyrion avait l'impression d'assister à la vieille dispute d'un couple marié depuis dix ans alors que Jon et Daenerys se connaissaient depuis un an seulement, n'étaient même pas officiellement ensemble et de ce qu'il en savait, ne faisaient rien de plus que de se sourire comme des attardés et de prendre des mines tragiques d'adolescents quand on leur rappelait leur sang commun.

Oui, Tyrion était cynique, sa vie l'avait rendue ainsi, mais passée les premiers temps où il avait dû combattre lui aussi une véritable attirance pour la reine des dragons, ses histoires de coelig;ur dignes de chansons avaient même perdues la saveur des ridicules drames qui les déchiraient.

Quand Tyrion avait bien admis qu'entre le pauvre Jorah complètement désespéré, le séduisant Daario abandonné, et le courageux Jon Snow, fils de Raegar et Lyanna, il valait mieux s'occuper seulement de politique sa vie était devenue plus simple, moins pathétique et plus ennuyeuse. Les deux Targaryen continuaient de discourir entre eux, et Tyrion et les deux autres conseillers s'excusèrent en quittant la salle. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait raisonner, Tyrion ne se sentait pas la force de regarder les deux yeux opalescents se remplir de larmes comme ils ne manquaient pas de le faire à chaque fois que l'une de ces querelles éclataient. Parfois, les dragons étaient juste trop intenses pour des gens normaux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et avança dans le hall de la salle du conseil attendaient là un petit groupe de personnes qui lui firent tout de suite penser aux survivants d'une catastrophe naturelle.

Agglutinés par deux ou trois, silencieux, méfiants, ils attendaient. Ils attendirent tous dans un silence de plomb pendant une demi-heure que Daenerys et Jon terminent leur entretien. Daenerys regagna gracieusement le trône et tous reprirent place.

-Ser Jaime Lannister appela-t-elle, et Jaime s'avança mécaniquement les yeux baissés, elle lui fit signe de s'agenouiller et il obtempéra.

-Je comprends mal le motif de vos actions, régicide confia-t-elle, vous avez tué mon père on me dit que c'était pour défendre les innocents, vous avez jeté dans le vide un petit garçon, vous avez couché avec votre soeur, vous avez quasiment chargé sur mon dragon à la bataille de Castral Rock, vous avez défendu Winterfell et ses habitants des marcheurs blancs avec vaillance, vous avez promis de retrouver et de protéger les enfants Stark et vous venez de faire partie d'un groupe qui s'était donné pour mission de neutraliser Cersei Lannister.

Daenerys avait énuméré les faits les uns après les autres, en assistant bien sur le "vous" et l'expression menaçante. L'énoncé de ses actes ne fit même pas frémir Jaime, il hocha simplement la tête toujours à genoux.

-Quelle est votre motivation pour tout cela? voulut savoir la jeune Targaryen, et à la façon dont elle penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour l'examiner sous un autre angle, Tyrion comprit qu'elle était curieuse.

-J'imagine que j'avais beaucoup de motivations et qu'elles étaient contradictoires répondit-il, cela aurait pu être très arrogant, c'était simplement honnête, un adjectif qui s'appliquait rarement à leur famille.

Tyrion s'était presque toujours considéré comme la personne la plus saine de sa famille, ;excepté Tommen et Myrcella) et pourtant il n'était pas du tout sans vices et s'en moquait assez franchement. Toutefois, Jaime dans son ultime perversion, n'avait toujours été que le jouet des autres, croyant pendant longtemps qu'il suffirait de défendre sa famille pour être un grand chevalier. Même Tyrion avait pu obtenir de lui tout ce qu'il voulait tant que cela n'entrait pas en contradiction avec ce que Cersei voulait, mais tout de même.

-Je vois continua Daenerys, pour des raisons qui m'échappent un grand nombre de personnes ici ont demandé la clémence pour vous, votre frère bien sûr mais aussi les Stark, et Ser Brienne de Torthe, tout ces gens qui sont selon moi, dignes de confiance ou presque.

À la fin de sa phrase, son regard brûlant se posa alternativement sur Arya et Sansa Stark, Tyrion n'aurait pas aimé être à leur place, mais les deux jeunes filles n'auraient pas pu être plus calmes, la petite Arya laissait un sourire mystérieux planer au coin de ses lèvres, comme si cela lui plaisait d'être un objet de crainte pour Daenerys, quant à Sansa, elle feignait si bien l'ennui le plus profond que Tyrion se demanda un instant si elle avait écouté les dernières paroles de la reine.

-Je ne demande qu'à vivre pour payer mes dettes à tous les cons qui ont risqué leur peau pour ce qu'il reste de la mienne lança Jaime d'une voix rauque.

-Ils ne risquaient pas leur peau, contrairement à votre soeur, je ne tue pas mes conseillers quand il me font une suggestion qui ne me plaît pas, crut bon de préciser Daenerys en se levant de son trône. Alors que dans la salle un silence tendu éclosait, la jeune femme se rapprocha du régicide. Daenerys n'était pas très grande et avec Jaime les genoux à terre, leurs visages se trouvaient approximativement au même niveau.

Tyrion eut du mal à comprendre la vague de jalousie qui l'envahit à cette vue, ils ressemblaient à une vieille illusstration dans un livre de poèmes d'amour pour fillettes, dont il croyait se souvenir que Sansa le traînait partout lorsqu'elle était à Port-réal. Avec les cheveux argenté de Daenerys et les yeux suppliants de Jaime, son épée au côté, la scène aurait pu être une demande en mariage. C'était révoltant que même lorsqu'il était en deuil, et entrain de subir son procès, son frère apparaissait toujours dans une bien meilleure lumière que lui.

-Sur votre épée, sur votre vie, sur ce qu'il reste de votre honneur jurez que vous servirez désormais la reine légitime des sept couronnes ordonna Daenerys.

-Sur mon épée, sur ma vie, sur ce qu'il reste de mon honneur, je jure de te servir Daenerys Targaryen reine des sept couronnes...

Tyrion n'avait pas besoin d'écouter la formulation des titres et le serment préconçu, Jaime, cet enfoiré était sauvé peu importait comment.

-Vous partirez pour le nord, pour le mur, demain dès après mon couronnement, vos titres de seigneur de Castral roc et protecteur de l'ouest ne vous reviendront qu'à votre retour annonça Daenerys, vous vouliez payer vos dettes, vous commencerez par diriger la reconstruction de la garde de nuit pour protéger le royaume des humains.

Jaime n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards paniqués à Brienne à la dérobée. Celle-ci s'était levée et demandait maladroitement la parole:

-Votre grâce je demande la permission de partir avec Ser Jaime, la reconstruction du mur et de la garde est une lourde tâche ajouta-t-elle. Jaime ne tenta pas de la dissuader, héroïque peut-être tout de même pas à ce point, ce n'était pas un Stark, si une source de réconfort ou de bonheur se présentait il n'allait pas la repousser sous prétexte qu'il ne la méritait pas.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas là un travail agréable, mais Comme vous voudrez Ser Brienne trancha Daenerys, vous partirez avec lui.

-Si cela ne vous pose pas de problème bien sûr, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran, demanda-t-elle timidement, je sais que je vous ai juré allégeance et je le ferai encore sans hésité, je reviendrai au moindre besoin mais...

-Il n'y a aucun problème Brienne, tu as plus que tenu ta promesse à notre mère rassura Chaleureusement Sansa, Ser Jaime a besoin de toi et tu seras plus heureuse ainsi.

C'était simple et vrai, les autres Stark surenchérirent dans les remerciments.

-Dans le cas de Ser Jaime, il s'agit bien sûr d'un bannissement, vous ne reviendrez pas ici tant que je n'aurai pas donné un ordre contraire et votre séjour au mur ne sera renégotiable que dans six mois prévint Daenerys et de sa part, s'était une peine clémente. -Jon est toujours gardien du nord poursuivit Daenerys, mais il va rester ici avec moi pour l'instant, Brandon Stark vous devenez donc Lord de Winterfell.

-Votre majesté, cela aurait été un honneur mais je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas mon rôle, je suis la corneille à trois yeux désormais. Daenerys parut embêtée, l'autre alternative était de nommer Sansa gardienne du nord et cela ne lui plaisait pas:

-Ne pouvez-vous pas être les deux? demanda-t-elle un peu brusquement au garçon et les trois autres Stark se tendirent aussitôt sur la défensive.

-Non ce ne sera pas possible votre majesté, ma soeur Sansa s'en chargera très bien répondit bran, calmement.

-Ainsi vous serez la dame de Winterfell abdiqua Daenerys en se tournant vers Sansa, puis son regard s'éclaira comme prise d'une inspiration subite, je compte sur vous pour garder le nord, et garder les secrets de votre frère, loin de la capitale

Le message était légèrement codé mais clair, Sansa ne devait pas parler des origines de Jon, ne plus se mêler des affaires de Daenerys, et si possible rester le plus loin possible dans les tréfonds glacés du nord.

-Cela va sans dire majesté assura Sansa avec un sourire gelé.

Le couronnement fut grandiose, la foule en délire scanda le nom de Daenerys, qu'ils surnommèrent "Daenerys la flamboyante" celui de Jon aussi, réclamant ce qu'ils appelaient "le mariage du loup et du dragon", Tyrion sentit que des moments difficiles étaient à venir. Jon demanda à Bran de rester avec lui à la capital, pris par quelque inspiration subite et croyant qu'Arya repartait avec sa grande soeur. Il découvrirent tous ce jour-là qu'Arya partait vers l'ouest pour découvrir de nouvelle techniques de combat, elle assura à ses frères et soeur qu'elle avait un projet en tête et qu'elle reviendrait au plus vite. Jaime et Brienne partirent avec Sansa et sa suite parce qu'ils avaient le même chemin jusqu'à Winterfell. Jaime était déboussolé mais Brienne était son nord et il s'y accrochait ardemment. Sansa reçut un violent choc en apprenant que finalement, aucun autre Stark ne retournait à Winterfell.

Ils fuyaient, pensa Tyrion, comme lui, des fantômes qui les poursuivaient, des blessures qui ne guérissaient pas. Arya était intrépide, fière, partir vers l'ouest serait une aventure formidable et il espéra qu''Arya lui raconterait un jour, comme Jon et Bran lui avaient raconté les leurs. Il observa les nordiens prendre la route au milieu des flocons, et avait senti une douleur innatendue à voir partir tant de gens qui lui importait, l'étrange gamin, Bran Stark Jaime et sa Brienne et Sansa.

C'était une autre forme de courage, de se retourner directement sur le passé, et de vouloir, en plein sur ses ruines, reconstituer un avenir. Peut-être que Sansa voudrait bien lui raconter, un jour. Pour l'heure, il avait un royaume à reconstruire lui aussi, et il devait veiller à ce que Daenerys la flamboyante, ne brûle pas trop fort, et ne consume personne. note: Normalement à Mercredi !


	8. Chapitre 8

Note:

Merci à mes deux reviewers et à la personne qui m'a mis dans ses favoris !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8: Sansa

De la neige, toujours plus de neige tombait alors qu'ils progressaient vers Winterfell. Cela l'aidait, un peu. Le froid engourdissait tout, les muscles et les pensées. Sansa Stark se sentait prête à être la gardienne du nord. Elle le devait à ses parents, et à ses frères et soeur. Mieux, elle avait toujours voulu être la Lady d'un château. Elle n'avait juste pas crû qu'elle le dirigerait elle-même. Désormais, elle aurait le contrôle sur sa vie, même si sa vie ne lui apparttiendrait plus vraiment, elle appartiendrait à tous les Nordiens et à personne en particulier.

Il ne restait plus que les cicatrices sur son dos et ses épaules pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait un jour appartenu à Ramsay Bolton. De Cersei, de Joffrey et de Littlefinger les conséquences seraient toujours invisibles, elle avait grandis en elles et par elles, et ne pourrait jamais vraiment s'en aller. Faérie riait, Ser Edmund aussi, les deux jeunes gens ne la quittaient pas d'un pouce, elle se nourrissait de leur rire pour reconstruire le sien. Aujourd'hui, elle rentrait chez elle et Brienne et Jaime les quittaient.

-Bon courage Lady Sansa lui dit Brienne au moment de partir.

-Tu peux me tutoyer Brienne, tu n'est plus mon bouclier juré, mais... si tu veux... on sera amies? demanda-t-elle, un peu effrayée de la réponse.

Le visage de Brienne s'éclaira tout à coup.

-Bien sûr Lady Stark, heu...je veux dire Sansa, se reprit-elle.

-Tu seras fantastique au mur, ne te laisse pas impressionner par Jaime Lannister, et repassez par Winterfell quand vous reviendrez, s'il te plaît, elle força sa voix à rester neutre, à ne pas laisser poindre l'émotion qui menaçait de la submerger.

-Je ne suis pas impressionnée par Jaime marmonna Brienne, secouant la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Cela lui donnait quelque chose de juvénile, quelque chose d'Arya et de Sansa elle-même.

-Non tu as raison, tu n'est pas impressionnée, tu le vois comme il est constata Sansa avec un léger sourire, pourtant tu l'aimes, comment et à quel point, c'est à toi de le déterminer et de le choisir.

-Je ne... débuta Brienne s'apprêtant sans doute à nier tout en bloc.

-Jaime paraît prêt à changer pour toi, c'est plus que je n'ai vu faire qui que se soit par amour, même Jon s'empressa de poursuivre Sansa.

-Je ne lui demande pas de changer pour moi chuchota Brienne, comme si elle avait peur que le reste du groupe, pourtant à distance ne les épie il doit être celui qu'il est vraiment.

Sansa la scruta avec sidération, était-ce donc cela, le véritable attachement, peut-être le véritable amour dont les livres et les chansons l'avaient abreuvé enfant?

À l'époque elle aurait décrété Brienne et Jaime détestables comme héros de l'une de ses histoires.

Brienne n'aurait pas était assez féminine, ni douce, ni belle, Jaime trop âgé, son honneur trop tarnie, sa main droite trop visiblement absente pour la pauvre petite idiote qu'elle était alors. Rien de parfait, rien de romantique, dans leur situation, toutefois, une minuscule part de Sansa ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier, un tout petit peu, pour avoir trouver quelque chose de vrai, de tendre, et de presque pur dans le désastre qu'était leur vie. Sansa ne se sentait plus apte à de telles choses, en revanche elle se croyait capable de s'assurer que la paix établie par son père dans le nord soit restaurée et conservée et que sa vie soit utile, au moins dans un sens purement mathématique.

-Tu m'écriras pour me raconter comment vont les choses à Winterfell? dit Brienne, et ce n'était pas une vraie question, dans son ton elle reconnaissait sa propre façon de s'adresser à Bran ou à Arya à ses frère et soeur. Soudain, elle eut l'impression d'être plus jeune, presque une petite fille, qui volerait définitivement en éclat si le vent soufflait juste un brin trop fort.

Sous cette impulsion, elle jeta ses bras autour de Brienne et murmura "Je ne sais pas coment je vais faire sans Arya et toi" C'était peut-être ridicule mais depuis un an édemi, elle s'était reposé sur Brienne, pour sa sécurité et pour déverser le torrent d'angoisses qui la submergeait parfois depuis son mariage à Ramsay.

-Ne Dis pas de bêtises tu t'en sortiras, tu apprendras et un jour tu iras mieux, affirma Brienne, la certitude perceptible dans sa voix. Sansa s'autorisa pour quelques instants à la croire comme elle croyait autrefois.

Jaime Lannister s'approchait à présent, suivis par une trentaine de gamins et de jeunes hommes récoltés sur le chemin et qui se proposaient d'aller au mur.

-Nous devons partir Lady Stark annonça-t-il, mais Lady Brienne et moi restons loyaux à votre famille. Il s'inclina légèrement, Sansa imita le geste, sourit une dernière fois à Brienne, puis leur groupe monta à cheval et s'en fut.

-C'est qu'il est en salle État ton château ! s'exclama à haute voix Faérie, quand le triste état de Winterfell apparut à leurs yeux.

-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à t'adresser à moi de cette façon fit remarquer Sansa, vexée par la remarque et de mauvaise humeur de par l'absence de tous ceux qui comptaient à ses yeux.

-Nous le reconstruirons tenta Ser Edmund, chevaleresquement pour empêcher un conflit ouvert de se déclarer entre les deux jeunes filles.

La tour où se trouvait la bibliothèque était effondrée, les remparts endommagés, des pans de murs perçés, mais avec du temps il pourrait redevenir un château digne de ce nom. De plus, l'habitation principal était habitable, cela serait suffisant pour l'instant.

Une petite foule attendait dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'elle entra, des salutations joyeuses et solennelles à la fois comme seul le nord savait les rendre résonnèrent, elle avait craint que les gens ne soient déçus que pour l'instant il n'aient qu'elle à leur tête et pas Jon. Ils devaient penser que s'était extrêmement temporaire se dit-elle, personnellement, elle avait peur que Daenerys ne permette jamais à Jon de rentrer à Winterfell.

-Lady Sansa ! s'écria une voix tout à coup. Une jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs d'environ son âge se hâtait dans sa direction. Meera Reed, la personne grâce à laquelle Bran était toujours en vie.

-Bonjour Lady Meera, je croyais que vous restiez dans le Neck, non pas que votre présence me dérange, au contraire? questionna Sansa Prudemment.

-Mon père m'envoie vous prêter allégeance de sa part, et comme j'ai refusé qu'il me marie, il me demande de rester avec vous pour me rendre utile expliqua Meera, d'un ton malicieux.

-Je suis navrée pour votre désaccord avec votre père, assura Sansa.

-Ho ne le soyez pas, père n'est pas vraiment en colère contre moi, et si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerai vous aidé ici, étant donné les particularités de mon frère Jojen j'ai été élevé pour être l'héritière de mon père, je m'en sors en comptabilité et en histoire de Westeros, finit Meera.

-Nous aurons besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés possibles ici répondit Sansa.

-En parlant de bonnes volonté la coupa Faérie qui venait de réapparaître à sa droite comme par magie, je viens de croiser un vieux type, avec un horrible garçon dont il prétendait que c'était ton cousin et qu'il te le ramenait ici. J'imagine que c'était de bonne volonté mais vue la tête de ton cousin, il aurait pu se le garder.

-Vous pourriez être plus polie s'offusqua Meera, qui êtes vous d'ailleurs?

Les deux jeunes filles se lancèrent dans une discussion houleuse mais Sansa ne les entendait plus, ces paroles avaient remué de très désagréables souvenirs. Une tente folle sur le point de la pousser dans le vide, s'y retrouvant poussé elle-même par littlefinger et un garçon capricieux et idiot pour qui elle n'avait jamais ressenti que de la pitié dans ses meilleurs jours. Elle fouilla frénétiquement la pièce du regard, et en effet, entre un chevalier vieillissant et une femme imposante qui riait grassement à une plaisanterie, se tenait Robin Arhin, son cousin. L'adolescence lui allait encore moins que l'enfance, il avait beaucoup grandi cependant sa bouille restait ronde et boudeuse et elle l'entendait d'ici exiger plus de nourriture avec arrogance.

Ce n'était même pas que Robin fût particulièrement hideux à regarder, eut-il eu un sourire aimable ou simplement une expression neutre, il aurait était presque gracieux, mais sa vanité et sa couardise le rendaient amplement plus laids. Ou peut-être était-ce les souvenirs de Sansa?

De toute manière, en aucun cas elle ne souhaitait sa présence ici. Qui pouvait bien s'aviser qu'il lui ferait plaisir qu'on lui apportât son cousin comme cadeau de bon retour? Elle s'excusa auprès des deux filles et se fraya un chemin dans la foule vers Robin et ses accompagnateurs.

-Messire Madame? demanda-t-elle, sans plus de précision.

-Je suis Nelius du Branduvier, Lady Stark, je me suis occupé de Robin Arhin depuis la mort de sa mère et puis celle de LittleFinger expliqua-t-il, et voici ma femme, ajouta-t-il, en désignant distraitement ladite femme comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet comme un autre.

-J'imagine que je dois vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de lui, mais pourquoi l'emmener à Winterfell? intérogea-t-elle.

-Je vais où il me sied rétorqua Robin, se tournant vers elle, vous ne m'avez même pas correctement saluée se plaignit-il.

-Bonjour Robin soupira-t-elle avec agacement. Sans prévenir, le garçon attrapa sa main, y apposa ses lèvres flasques et visqueuses. Instinctivement, la jeune fille retira violemment sa main.

-Ser Robin n'est plus l'enfant dont vous gardez apparamant un mauvais souvenir, assura la femme du chevalier, nous l'avons pris en charge dans notre demeure, il apprend le maniement des armes et sera un grand seigneur sous peu.

-Quand je retournerai aux Eyriers j'aurai désormais le droit de pousser quiconque me siera par la porte de la lune ajouta le garçon, démentant les précédentes aléguations de sa protectrice. Entre l'hystérie de sa mère, et sa récente éducation par des gens qui voulaient s'élever socialement par son biais, Robin n'avait eu aucune chance de bien tourner. Il n'empêche que sa seule vue répugnait à Sansa, parce qu'il lui rappelait des instants encore pires ceux qu'elle avait passé sous l'emprise de Littlefinger, toujours physiquement, parfois mentalement aussi. Elle craignait de ne plus être elle, de n'être plus que le fruit des leçons de cet homme qu'elle détestait et admirait à la fois. Tout cela appartenait au passé, elle devait se ressaisir.

-Je suis ravie de vos progrès Robin fit-elle avec un sourire forcé, était-il cependant indispensable de faire un si rude voyage pour me les signaler?

-Lady Sansa, nous pensions que le garçon pourrait séjourner ici, pour que vous fassiez plus ample connaissance répondit le chevalier gêné, le nord et le Val doivent être de proches alliés. Ces derniers mots allumèrent une lumière dans son esprit, elle pensait comprendre. Ce chevalier sans doute en quête d'une récompense de sa part, voulait lui faire épouser Robin, ainsi, étant donné la faiblesse de son cousin et la supériorité du Nord sur le val, celui-ci pourrait passer sous la domination du premier. L'idée était bonne quoi que peu pratique, car il faudrait trouver quelqu'un de confiance à mettre aux erriés. C'était inenvisageable, pour rien au monde à part la survie de ceux qu'elle aimaient, Sansa n'aurait accepté cette union. Comme aucun de ses proches n'avait rien à craindre, de robin où de ce chevalier et de ses potentiel acolytes la question était réglé.

-Sansa vous allez vous marier avec moi, comme mère l'avait prévu annonça d'un coup Robin, et à en juger par le regard horrifié de ses deux accompagnateurs, il n'avait pas été prévu qu'il manque autant de subtilité.

-Non déclara-t-elle, rendant le mot aussi acéré que possible.

-Pourquoi non? Vous devez m'épouser! Mère avait promis! Vous aviez promis que si je venais jusqu'ici je l'épouserai ! s'écria-t-il à l'adresse du pauvre homme. Ses quinze ans l'empêchaient tout juste de se rouler à terre comme il le faisait autrefois, Sansa le voyait bien.

-Voyons du calme, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un accord balbutia la femme en ébouriffant les cheveux de Robin.

-Je ne crois pas Madame, vous voyez bien que mon cousin est encore un enfant, de plus les Stark ne se marient pas avec des membres de leur famille objecta Sansa, bras croisés devant elle, comme pour se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser, nous vous forcerons! s'égosilla son cousin, postillonnant abondamment.

-Me forcer? questiona-t-elle d'un ton calme, vous savez ce qui est arrivé aux deux dernières personnes qui ont essayé de me forcer à faire quelque chose? Little fingers est mort sous mes ordres et j'ai donné Ramsay Bolton a manger à ses chiens.

Robin frémit; recula se cachant légèrement derrière le chevalier vieillissant. L'attitude de Sansa n'était pas ordinaire, elle n'avait pas pour coutume de se vanter de ses meurtres mais la panique montait; formant un noeu dans sa gorge, son contrôle menaçant de lui échapper. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne et vite.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir pris en charge mon cousin, si vous vouliez bien poursuivre, commanda-t-elle en tournant les talons.

-Mais c'est que... commença l'homme mais elle ne l'écoutait plus, elle quitta la salle. Faérie et Edmund la suivirent pendant que Meera Reed tentait de poursuivre la discussion et apaiser Robin et ses tuteurs.

-Wahou, je croyais que tu étais habituée à ce genre de négociations politiques lança Faérie, montant les escaliers de pierres qui menaient aux chambres du château à sa suite.

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais rétorqua Sansa de mauvaise foie alors qu'au fond elle sentait déjà la culpabilité l'envahir.

\- Vous avez insulter un lord qui vous avez rendu un grand service constata Ser Edmund, du moins croyait-il qu'il s'agissait d'un grand service.

-Vous vous y mettez aussi Ser Edmund ? fit-elle le fixant droit dans ses yeux bruns sachant pertinamant que cela suffisait normalement à le faire taire.

-Je ne veux pas que votre règne soit menacé par des comportements causés par des souffrances passées lady Sansa maintint-il bravement, l'honnêteté gravée sur son visage.

-Je n'ai pas de règne, je suis seulement gardienne du nord, et encore en l'absence de mon frère se contenta-t-elle de remarquer tournant un coin de corridor dans lequel Arya et Bran avaient l'habitude de se cacher dans une petite niche, pour faire peur à Sansa lorsqu'elle traversait seule le couloir obscur.

-Non, mais vous serez reine un jour, du moins c'est ainsi que les gens d'ici finiront par vous considérer, si nous travaillons bien continua-t-il.

-C'est ridicule Ser Edmund, je... et puis Robin est un atroce enfant gâté qui est pour couronner le tout mon cousin, vous n'escomptiez tout de même pas que je me marie avec lui.

Sa propre voix lui semblait tremblante.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exaspérèrent les deux autres en coeur. Sansa savait très bien de quoi ils parlaient, elle n'était pas prête à se montrer mature et raisonnable sur le sujet cependant.

-Alors pourquoi me suivez-vous? questionna-telle.

-Parce que vous avez fais une petite erreur, et que vous êtes mal, affirma Edmund, la jeunesse de son sourire plein de dents blanches vint lui rappeler que lui aussi était un orphelin d'une famille massacrée par la guerre.

-Parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et que je ne sais pas où aller proposa Faérie Nonchalamant.

Ils étaient parvenus devant la porte de sa chambre, elle entra pensant qu'ils n'oseraient pas la suivre, mais tout deux le firent. Faérie se jetant sans grâce sur le lit et Edmund restant poliment debout près de la porte.

-Je croyais que je serais une reine tenta-t-elle à l'adresse de Faérie.

-C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit chantonna cette dernière comme une gosse, quand je saurais où sont mes appartements je pourrais envisagé de m'en aller, pas sûr que j'arrive à emporter Ed avec moi.

Le garçon parut sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais Sansa l'avait devancé:

-Écoutez, voilà, j'ai agi trop précipitamment il faut que je dise à ces gens que mon cousin peut finir son éducation ici même s'il n'y a aucune chance pour que je l'épouse confia-t-elle, il reste de ma famille et si je peux avoir une quelconque influence positive sur son éducation, alors il faut que je le fasse. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas envie que ce chevalier m'en veuille et n'essaie quelque chose contre moi.

-Vous devriez aller lui parler demain, Lady Meera est entrain d'appaiser les choses conseilla Edmund.

-Merci de votre aide, vous restez ici n'et-ce pas? J'ai besoin de conseillers loyaux à Winterfell. La question se perdit sur le chemin entre la supplique et l'ordre et Sansa eut honte de sa propre faiblesse.

-Oui c'est ce que je comptais faire sourit-il, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit ser répondit Sansa, pendant que Faérie marmonnait un "salut ed" au-delà de toutes les règles de bienséances que Sansa s'échinait à lui inculquer.

-Tu prendras l'ancienne chambre de mon frère Rickon, je ne veux pas que cette maison devienne un Mausolée, elle doit être habitée par des vivants, expliqua-t-elle.

-Merci Sansa, ça me touche murmura Faérie, avec sérieux pour une fois, pour ce qui est d'être vivante, je crois que je suis plutôt bien adaptée. Elle se redressa, se leva et prit congé de Sansa qui lui indiqua l'emplacement de ses nouveaux appartements au bout de ce couloir.

Avant de quitter la pièce elle jeta derrière son épaule:

-Le coup des chiens c'était grave classe, du moins si c'est vrai, le môme était terrifié, s'il reste dans le coin, je pense que je pourrais lui donner deux ou trois leçons.

Au final Sansa se retrouva seule, il était près de minuit et elle se changea pour dormir. C'était sa chambre d'enfant mais elle ne s'y sentit pas tout à fait à l'aise. Enfouie sous les couvertures, des larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps se mirent à couler comme un torrent gelé sur ses joues.

Quelque chose voulait hurler au fond d'elle, "Je veux père et ses conseils avisés, je veux mère et ses bras protecteurs, je veux petit rickon et ses galopades dans les couloirs, je veux Robb et son sourire arrogant, je veux Théon et sa main aux doigt manquants dans la mienne pour sauter dans les rivières congelées . Je veux ma meute", elle ne pouvait rien dire -cependant, personne ne devait savoir que la jeune fille de glace de Winterfell n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle voulait le faire croire.

Récemment, à la liste de tout ceux qu'elle avait perdu il avait fallu rajouter Théon puis le Limier, de quoi la pousser à renforcer son armure, de quoi la craqueler encore davantage. Elle aurait dû garder son calme avec Robin et ses tuteurs, l'idée d'être une fois de plus utilisée à des fins politiques l'avaient enragé. Même à son odieux cousin, elle ne souhaitait pas d'être mariée à une personne comme elle, qui ferait tout pour récupérer ses terres, certes pour les sauver de la ruine, et ne le traiterait jamais comme un mari.

Le château résonnait de mille voix et Sansa se dis qu'il fallait qu'elle les écoute toutes, pour les comprendre au mieux. Il fallait que chaque rire gras causé par le vin lui soit reconnaissable pour empêcher ces hommes là d'avoir les gardes de nuit, que chaque ragots de cuisinière lui soit connu pour qu'elle puisse les contrôler, jusqu'au moindre sanglot d'enfant. Elle chassa ses pensées, elles étaient dignes de Little Finger ou de Cersei, sa politique ne devait nécessairement pas ressembler à la leur? Les échos de conseils plus ou moins mal intentionnés la hantaient encore. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus, elle voulait juste dormir mais le sommeil ne venait pas.

Elle conclut finalement qu'elle se devait d'entendre ce qui parvenaient à ses oreilles mais qu'elle ne devait pas espionner. Elle aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de tout cela. Personne n'était suffisamant proche dans l'espace, ou dans l'âme. Faérie, Ser Edmund et Meera Reed étaient des gens bien sans doute, il y avait pourtant des peines et des craintes que Sansa ne pouvait pas partager facilement avec eux. Ils conservaient une certaine insouciance qu'elle ne devait pas abîmer.

Plus encore que de retourner dans le passé, Sansa aurait voulu pouvoir croire en un avenir où des gens, ne serai-ce qu'une personne, aurait pu comprendre, aurait pu écouter, quelqu'un qui aurait aussi des choses à dire et n'aurait pas peur d'affronter ce qui était brisée en elle.

Dehors, dans la nuit d'hiver, un loup hurla, c'était un son plaintif et doux, menaçant, sinistre dans l'obscurité. Comme un fantôme tout droit sorti des contes de vieilles Nan. Sansa cacha sa tête dans l'oreiller, elle était une Stark et le hurlement d'un loup l'effrayaient, son cas était décidément désespéré.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, le lendemain matin, un début d'énergie l'habitait, elle se prépara, se réjouissant du fait qu'aucune personne ne vienne la perturber. Depuis qu'elle était allé à Port-Réal on lui avait toujours envoyé des caméristes pleine d'idées et d'injonctions sur la façon dont elle devait s'habiller pour être bien vu à la cour et à l'époque elle trouvait cela fantastique, dans le Val, c'était encore pire puisque c'était LittleFinger qui lui envoyait des vêtements, quand elle était revenue ici mariée à Ramsay Bolton, après la nuit de noce, elle s'était enfermé dans une telle catatonie que si on ne l'avait pas forcé à se changer et à se coiffer peut-être ne l'aurait-elle pas fait. Elle enfila des vêtements chauds, Tressa ses cheveux sur un côté, comme avait l'habitude de le faire sa mère pour elle petite, et se prépara à aller affronter le monde.

Le vent était très froid, trop froid pour la neige, le ciel se teignait d'un bleu pur, avec de petits nuages ronds et blanc qui couvraient l'horizon. Sansa se rendait à la ville d'hiver, la petite aglomération située à une demi-heure de cheval de Winterfell. Ser Edmund et trois autres chevaliers l'escortaient ainsi que Faérie et Meera.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'arcade couverte où se déroulait autrefois les marchés Sansa retint un cri de surprise. La galerie était vide, une parti du dôme en vers qui le surplombait s'était effondré lors de la grosse tempête peu avant l'invasion des marcheurs blancs. Ne se trouvaient là que la bande d'ouvriers que Sansa avait fait appeler par un de ses intendants. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle comptait faire, elle n'était pas sûre elle-même. Elle se força pourtant à s'approcher avec décision du groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui s'étaient regroupés au centre de la galerie.

-Bonjour fit-elle d'une voix claire, il me paraît important que le dôme soit reconstruit, mais je ne pourrais pas vous donner de travail aujourd'hui. Winterfell n'a pas encore les fonds pour payer cela. En fait, je heu...je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps et d'argent il faudra pour remettre la galerie en état avoua-t-elle, y-a-t-il parmi vous des gens qui ont une certaine expertise dans ce domaine?

-Je suis maçon lady Stark déclara un homme, et rien que pour le dôme il nous faudra deux bons mois, ça sans compter le temps pour faire venir les matériaux

-Bien, merci répondit Sansa, et certains d'entre vous connaissent-ils des marchands importants des environs? Assez riches pour vouloir acheter des vieux tableaux adu château ou des pièreries.

-Vous comptez vendre les possessions de votre famille? s'étonna Meera Reed.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, et mes parents auraient préféré cela à la ruine du nord répondit-elle. "déjà que je ne sais pas si nous aurons de quoi manger" réalisa-t-elle intérieurement.

-Vous avez déjà réfléchi à rétablir l'impôt de vos paysans ? poursuivit l'autre nordienne.

-Oui, je n'ai pas le choix, mais je pensais plus à une somme symbolique, quelque chose qui n'empêche pas les gens de survivre expliqua Sansa, puis baissant la voix pour que le reste des personnes présentes ne l'entendent pas, le problème c'est que je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre, je ne suis pas très douée en math.

-Si vous le souhaitez je pourrais m'occuper de la comptabilité et des finances offrit Meera Reed, comme mon petit frère Jogen n'était clairement pas adapté à reprendre sa suite et que mon père à eu un diplôme d'économie, à la Citadelle, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal avec ce genre de chose.

-Vous sauriez estimer ce que valent les objets de valeurs du château? Et déterminer un montant pour les impôts? Un programme économique? s'emballa Sansa.

-Avec du temps et de l'aide, certainement assura Meera avec un sourire rassurant.

-Pour ce qu'est des marchands Lady Stark, y'en a plus beaucoup qui viennent ici, c'est l'hiver, et y savent qu'on a été ruiné par la guerre informa une femme faisant partie du groupe de travailleurs.

-J'écrirai des lettres alors décida-t-elle. Après cela, elle fit tout de même un tour par la ville d'hiver, toujours habité mais peu annimée en face de la galerie elle découvrit un bâtiment désaffecté, celui où son père avait coutume de rendre la justice.

Au fond de ce bâtiment ils trouvèrent deux vieilles salles d'une trentaine de mètres carré chacune dans lesquelles s'entassaient entre autre choses des bureaux et des chaises.

À leur vue un lointain souvenir lui revint, Margaery Tyrell lui expliquant qu'aux alentour d'haut-Jardin il y avait ce qu'on nommait une école où les enfants pouvaient apprendre à lire écrire et compter avec d'autres bases de l'éducation.

-Pensez-vous que si nous ouvrions un lieu où les enfants pourraient recevoir une éducation primaire les parents les enverraient? demanda-t-elle discrètement à Ser Edmund qui l'accompagnait.

-Malheureusement non, les gens d'ici sont tellement pauvres que leurs enfants servent de main d'oeuvre, apprit-il d'un ton d'excuse.

-Sauf si on leur fait comprendre qu'économiquement, ils deviendront de meilleurs atouts s'il sont éduqués, dit Sansa presque sous forme interrogative

-Se serait de la manipulation lady Sansa plaisanta ser Edmund, ce n'est pas la plus noble façon de diriger.

-Pas la plus noble convint-elle, la plus efficace en revanche...de plus est-ce de la manipulation si c'est dans le but de faire comprendre quelque chose aux gens pour leur bien?

-Il me semble que cela reste de la manipulation soutint Bravement Edmund, mais votre coeur est pur Lady Sansa et je le défendrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle

Ser Edmund ne plaisantait plus, se rendit-elle compte, ses yeux était fixés sur son visage, son ton était devenu solennel en d'autre temps, cela aurait suffit pour que Sansa se déclare amoureuse de lui. Avec résignation, la jeune fille se dit qu'elle n'était sans doute plus capable d'éprouver une telle chose, qu'en réalité elle ne l'avait jamais éprouvé véritablement. Trop d'espoirs déçus avaient gelé son coeur dans sa poitrine et c'était sans doute tant mieux. La vie dans le nord , en tant que Stark de Winterfell nécessitait cela, croyait-elle.

Edmund, elle le croyait était honnête, n'avait peut-être même pas d'intentions cachées dans sa remarque, mais s'il s'imaginait qu'elle avait le coeur pur, c'était le sien qui l'était bien trop.

-Merci Ser répondit-elle tout de même, parce qu'Edmund était un ami et qu'il savait parfaitement à quel point elle était traumatisée et ne prendrait pas ses paroles au pied de la lettre.

Elle prit ensuite quelque notes sur son plan d'action dans la ville d'hiver pendant que Faérie affabulait auprès d'un groupe de citadins, leur racontant sa propre version du siège de port-Réal, dans laquelle elle se retrouvait sur le dos d'un dragon avec Jon Snow. Le groupe de jeunes gens étaient pendus à ses lèvres, et Sansa fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu parce qu'elle n'avait pas le coeur de la réprimander.

En rentrant, Sansa s'installa dans le grand bureau seigneurial qu'occupait autrefois son père et se mit au travail, elle avait des lettres à écrire. D'abord à Jon à qui elle demanda de se renseigner sur les marchands influents de la capitale qu'il pourrait convaincre de venir dans le nord, elle avait bien entendu ajouté une petite remarque sur les relations de Jon et Daenerys, bien qu'elle eut conscience que Jon n'en tiendrait pas compte. Puis elle écrivit à l'ensemble de ses bannerais:

Lords et Ladies du nord:

Je vous écrit pour vous convoquer dans une quinzaine pour une rencontre dans la ville d'hiver, il va sans dire que comme vous venez de loin, vous serez les bienvenus à Winterfell comme vous le serez toujours.

Il nous faudra évoquer de nombreuses questions concernant la gestion du Nord et de ses habitants. Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre déplacement.

Sansa Stark de Winterfell, Gardienne du Nord,

Ce fut ainsi que deux semaines plus tard, ladite gardienne du nord se trouva debout devant une assemblée de bannerais et de paysans confondus, tous prêts à juger son discours. Certains ne cachaient pas du tout leur scepticisme à l'idée d'avoir une femme à leur tête, même provisoirement.

-Bonjour à tous, vous avez dû comprendre que je suis une Stark et l'actuelle gardienne du nord et de ses habitants. Je ne vais pas vous mentir fit-elle alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle se doutait qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire, contrairement à mon frère Jon, où à tout mes prédécesseurs, je ne sais pas conduire une armée, je ne sais même pas tenir une épée, poursuivit-elle avec un petit rire, certains souriaient attendris et condescendants, d'autres soutenaient leur voisins du regard comme pour dire "Je te l'avais bien dis tu vois, c'est juste une gamine".

-En revanche je sais jouer au jeu des trônes continua-t-elle, peut-être n'ai-je pas gagné l'indépendance du nord mais je pense qu'ensemble on peut rendre notre coin du royaume différent des autres. Plus seulement parce qu'il est balayé par des vents ourlés de givre, ou même parce qu'on y croit encore au courage, et à l'honneur, mais parce qu'on y a tous des projets.

Mon premier projet c'est d'établir ici, dans la ville d'hiver, une sorte d'école pour tous les enfants, je sais bien que vous tous n'avez pas forcément les moyens de m'imiter dans tout vos domaines, toutefois je crois sincèrement que l'éducation ne devrait pas être réservé aux enfants de noble naissance. Un enfant qui recevra une éducation, en particulier ici dans la ville d'hiver, aura le droit de tenter sa chance pour devenir écuyer, puis chevalier, qu'il soit garçon ou fille apportant ainsi fortune et gloire à ses parents, mais l'enfant en question pourra également bénéficier, du moins d'ici quelques années, d'une bourse d'études pour aller s'instruire à la citadelle. Mon deuxième projet est de rouvrir la galerie marchande ici, de relancer celle de Blanc Port, et des autres villes du nord pour que chacun ait une occupation qui lui corresponde. J'ai d'autres projets, comme rebâtir Winterfell pour que ses tours s'élèvent de nouveau pour nous protéger des rigueurs de l'hiver et de ce qui peut venir avec elles.

Je suis sûr que chacun d'entre vous a des milliers de projets, et nous verrons si nous pouvons n'en réaliser ne serait-ce qu'un ou deux.

J'ai nommé un conseil restreint, Ser Gary Sleigh comme responsable des gardes, des chevaliers et maîtres d'armes de Winterfell. -Elle s'arrêta un moment pour que la foule puisse applaudir l'homme d'âge mûr, qui saluait dignement- Lady Meera Reed du Neck, qui s'occupera des affaires économiques, Ser Edmund Thorne qui m'aidera à m'occuper de la diplomatie, et Faérie...Snow... qui a un certain talent pour les questions sociales. termina-t-elle enfin à bout de souffle. Elle avait pris la liberté d'appeler Faérie Snow, car de toute façon la jeune fille n'avait pas d'autre nom de famille et de cette manière elle serait plus facilement accepté dans le nord avec un nom distinctif de la région.

Les gens, du moins la plupart, applaudissaient, souriaient et scandaient son nom. Cela cognait contre ses côtes comme un deuxième coeur qui tentait de rejoindre le sien. Non pas le coeur d'un amant pour lequel elle avait tant soupiré autrefois, plutôt la passion et la fierté d'un peuple qui l'acceptait provisoirement comme leur représentante.

Elle ressentit une petite pointe d'émotion quand au début certains se mirent à crier "La reine du nord" avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas son titre. Peu importait, elle remplirait son rôle quoi qu'il en coûte. Un semblant de meute se reformait autour d'elle, et qui sait, peut-être retrouverait-elle un de ces jours certains des anciens membres. D'ici là, elle recoudrait tant bien que mal toutes les innombrables cicatrices qui l'empêchaient de par moments de respirer respirer.

Note: Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	9. Chapitre 9

Note : Merci pour les reviews du dernier chapitre! Je suis super contente de voir le soutien que reçoit Sansa, c'est un de mes personnages préférés et elle aura une grande place dans cette histoire! Ce chapitre est un peu plus loin de l'intrigue (si on peut considérer qu'il y en a une xd) et se concentre sur Jaime et Brienne.

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 9 : Brienne

'-Il faut que tu manges sermonna pour la énième fois Brienne.

-Je n'ai pas faim gromela Jaime.

-On voyage dans le froid depuis des jours, tout le monde est affamé, il faut que tu manges poursuivit Brienne, en poussant vers lui un morceau de viande séchée.

-Je ne sers à rien ici Brienne, vous feriez mieux de me laisser mourir dans un trou, se plaignit Jaime, il y avait quelque chose comme une tentative de plaisanterie dans sa voix mais surtout de la douleur.

-On ne restera pas ici pour toujours rassura Brienne, elle l'espérait en tout cas, elle voulait revoir les eaux purs de Torthe, et son père.

L'expression de Jaime s'était remplie d'espoir, il la regardait avec cette intensité qui donnait à la jeune femme le besoin urgent de cacher son visage, son nez cassé et ses tâches de rousseurs, pour ne pas qu'il réalise son erreur. Car il n'était pas possible que se soit pour elle, que son visage s'éclaire, n'est-ce pas?

Jaime avait maigri, de petites rides commençaient à ourler ses paupières, ses cheveux blonds étaient couvert de givre, et pourtant Brienne aurait pu passer des heures à le contempler, ou juste à être près de lui, parce qu'il lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité inouïe

Avec reluctance, Jaime se mit à mâcher ostensiblement la faisant soupirer d'agacement. Sans doute exprès pour la faire enrager il demanda:

-Je peux en ravoir? J'ai faim maintenant.

Un rire cristallin retentit dans son dos et bientôt une fillette se jeta par terre, près d'eux, toute tremblante croulant sous une immense chevelure brune.

-Tu es trop jeune pour faire partie des recrues pour le mur, toi s'étonna-t-elle en enroulant autour de la petite une de ses fourrures.

-Maman a dit que je devais y aller, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution précisa l'enfant.

Brienne passait la moitié de son temps à s'occuper des petites recrues comme celle-ci, bien qu'un peu plus âgées, cela lui fendait le coeur quand elle se rendait compte qu'ils passeraient plus de temps au mur qu'elle-même, peut-être pour le restant de leurs jours.

L'autre moitié de son temps, elle veillait à ce que Jaime ne meurt pas. Elle exagérait à peine. De plus, même s'il ne le savait pas, Brienne avait autant besoin de lui, que lui d'elle.

-Vous, vous êtes un lannister ! lança brusquement la petite en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Jaime, Maman disait que se sont des méchants, qu'ils tuent des enfants.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise corrigea fermement Brienne, Ser Jaime est un chevalier, il a défendu le royaume des marcheurs blancs.

-Et j'ai sans doute causé la mort de beaucoup d'enfants ajouta le chevalier d'un ton morne.

Ce qui faisait vraiment peur à Brienne, plus que le froid, la reconstruction du mur, l'éloignement de tout, étaient les cauchemars de Jaime. Toutes les nuits, elle savait que son cerveau le torturait d'images de feu et de sang. Son père, Aerys, et surtout Cersei, hantaient ses rêves et il les suppliait dans son sommeil de lui pardonner, de l'épargner, de le laisser partir. Brienne les en abjurait tout autant.

Brienne aurait voulu être assez forte pour s'approcher, pour le serrer dans ses bras, ils n'étaient jamais à plus d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, mais la douleur lui faisait voir une barrière l'empêchant de venir plus près malgré les bras que Jaime tendait convulsivement dans les ténèbres et qu'elle serrait de loin.

Cette nuit-là elle vit une telle détresse en lui qu'elle décida qu'il fallait en parler:

-Si tu veux en parler Jaime, tu sais que je suis là dit-elle maladroitement.

-Tu crois que je vais t'infliger cela? demanda-t-il outré, t'expliquer que je suis un meurtrier qui mérite bien pire que le mur? Te parler de Cersei? Brienne détourna le visage, elle avait mal et lui aussi, et c'était insupportable.

-Je préfère que tu m'en parle plutôt que de te laisser engloutir par ton deuil répondit-elle, et c'était l'une des choses les plus violentes qu'elle ne lui ait dit depuis Port-Réal.

Ils en avaient besoin toute fois, cela ne leur ressemblait pas d'être précautionneux de prendre des pincettes malheureusement ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais su le faire.

-La vérité fillette, murmura-t-il en réutilisant ce vieux surnom qu'il lui donnait jadis alors qu'ils étaient de drôles d'ennemis prêts à coopérer sur la route de Port-Réal.

-La vérité c'est que si je suis toujours ici, c'est pour toi, grâce à toi et à cause de toi. Aerys est un très vieux souvenir, ma soeur me tourmente bien sûr, mais elle l'a toujours fait, il est normal que sa mémoire soit si traumatique, j'avais fait le deuil de notre relation avant sa mort, je savais qu'elle était malsaine et vide de sens, que notre vie était construite sur un mensonge, je regrette d'avoir perdu ma soeur jumelle mais cela ne date pas d'hier, je ne regrette pas sa perte en tant qu'amante. Quand aux enfants, que puis-je y faire? Ils sont tous morts, les nôtres à Cersei et moi, ceux des Stark, tout ce qui m'est possible de faire pour eux c'est protéger ceux qui reste. Je passerai ma vie au service de Brandon Stark et pourtant cela ne rachètera toujours pas ses jambes. Mes crimes sont là, mes défauts aussi, et la chose qui me fais vraiment mal, aussi égoïste que ça soit, c'est de voir que je te dégoûte, que tu t'éloignes comme d'une bête sauvage entrain de mourir rendue encore plus agressive qu'à l'ordinaire.

Jaime avait parlé d'une traite, le souffle court, les yeux brillants de larmes, il était insoutenable de le regarder.

Sa voix, en un mélange d'accents graves et doux s'était fissurée, ce qui sembla hôter tout pouvoir de raisonnement à Brienne, sous une impulsion désespérée elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une fraction de seconde, il ne réagit pas, et Brienne crut que la mortification et le chagrin d'années de rejet de la part de ses semblables rejaillissaient d'un coup sur elle au moment où elle allait se reculer et probablement s'enfuir, les bras de Jaime se refermèrent autour d'elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il lui rendit son baiser, aussi éperdument qu'elle ne l'avait fait, et il sembla à la jeune femme qu'une chaleur réconfortante la submergeait, au milieu du froid de l'hiver, leurs lèvres gercées par les températures glaciales saignaient à présent, ils n'en avaient cure. être pleins de sang, de brusquerie et de tendresse, n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils faisaient le mieux, ensemble?

Ce fut la première nuit où Jaime ne s'éveilla pas, et par conséquent Brienne non plus. Quand elle entrouvrit les paupières, un faible soleil d'hiver filtrait à travers les parois de la tente sous laquelle ils s'abritaient. Jaime sommeillait auprès d'elle, un bras passé autour de sa taille, paisible.

Les picotements d'une joie simple et dévorante se répandirent dans tout son corps. Pourtant, aucun vêtements n'avait été hôté la veille, il faisait bien trop froid, et il n'avait pas été question de réitérer les événements de Winterfell. Pas encore. Jaime avait sanglotté sur son épaule et s'était assoupi plus calme qu'elle ne l'avait vu depuis longtemps. Une seconde Brienne s'autorisa à rester immobile, à se laissé bercer par la vague possibilité d'un bonheur futur, pour eux.

Mais elle était un chevalier, elle ne resta pas inactive très longtemps, ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'espérer, c'était une spécialité des Starks sans doute qui leur donnait cet air de chiot abandonné dans certains moments, Brienne ne pouvait penser que les choses tourneraient vraiment bien. En revanche, elle pouvait casser l'intégralité de ses os en se battant pour les arranger.

Même si l'ennemi était invisible, et ressemblait comme deux goûte d'eau à Jaime. Elle se leva vivement, réveillant le dormeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce de folle? marmonna Jaime puis il se retourna, tendit un bras sur le côté comme s'il s'était endormi et avait déjà oublié qu'elle n'était plus là.

-Nous sommes censés être responsables de cette expédition tu sais? lança-t-elle d'une voix forte, pour le maintenir éveillé.

-Ça va, ils peuvent trouver le mur tout seuls, ils sont grands protesta Jaime, n'ayant pas l'air d'être adulte lui-même.

-La moyenne d'âge du groupe doit être de seize ans ! s'offusqua-t-elle, et on les emmène dans un endroit délabré où on est même pas certains qu'il reste un semblant de groupuscule humain. On est supposé être les adultes responsables ici.

Jaime continua à se plaindre mais se leva et la suivit docilement à l'extérieur. Autour d'eux, une centaine d'hommes et de garçons courraient pour se réchauffer, ou tentaient tant bien que mal de faire des feux. Aussitôt qu'elle les aperçut la petite de la veille se précipita vers eux. Brienne constata avec étonnement que l'enfant n'avait rien de particulier à leur demander, elle cherchait juste un repère, un adulte capable de la protéger et de la prendre en charge, comme un grand nombre de gamins à peine plus âgés qui gravitaient à distance.

Cela lui parut étrange qu'on la considère comme une figure rassurante alors qu'une grande partie de sa vie, elle avait plutôt fait peur au gens. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment gérer une telle situation. Comment devait-elle remettre en place la garde de nuit alors qu'elle n'y était jamais allé auparavant? Et avec cela comme main d'oeuvre?

-En route ! hurla Brienne du ton de commandement qu'elle avait appris lors de la bataille de Winterfell. Les gens optempérèrent, dans la formation la plus maladroite et la plus déséquilibrée qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Tandis qu'ils cahotaient et trébuchaient sur un chemin fait tantôt de glace et de poudreuse, et de souche d'arbres dissimulées la jeune femme s'aperçut que certains des hommes ricanaient en la regardant rattraper Jaime dont l'équilibre était quelque peu endommagé de par l'absence de sa main droite.

-Lady Brienne, ser Jaime, à moins que se ne soit Lady Jaime et Ser Brienne, je suis pas sûr... vous avez besoin d'aide? demanda un jeune homme d'environ son âge en remarquant le geste.

-Non merci, Ser Dorian, je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de me toucher, mais contrairement à ce que vos fantasmes vous font croire je ne suis pas une jeune fille prête à se jeter dans vos bras, rétorqua Jaime d'un ton moqueur, j'ai déjà ceux de Lady Brienne, qui est beaucoup plus vaillante que vous.

Par un vieux réflexe établi depuis le temps de leur captivité partagée, Brienne lui décocha un coup d'épaule qui faillit le faire tomber, à l'entente de ce petit ton suffisant de Lannister qui l'avait autrefois tant outragé. Mais désormais, Jaime s'en servait pour la défendre, certes en même temps qu'il réaffirmait sa fierté masculine ridicule mais tout de même.

Combien de fois avait-elle dû encaisser les insultes silencieusement parce que ce n'était pas convenable pour elle de répondre? Parce que ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être sarcastique?

Se ressaisissant elle fit un signe de remerciement à Jaime.

-Tu devrais apprendre à plaisanter.

-Et toi à être sérieux.

Finalement, ils le trouvèrent, le mur, ou ce qu'il en restait. Quand ils arrivèrent; une vingtaine d'hommes de la garde de nuit était installée dans la salle principale, qui buvant, qui lisant, arborant l'air désoelig;uvré de ceux qui ont réchappé à une catastrophe et qui ne savent plus quoi faire d'eux-mêmes. Ils avaient été averti par Daenerys par corbeau de leur arrivée.

Pourtant, lorsque Brienne poussa la lourde portedes,

les hommes la dévisagèrent avec indifférence.

-Bonjour, nous accompagnons de nouvelles recrues pour la Garde et nous sommes Ser Brienne de Torthe et Ser Jaime Lannister annonça Brienne.

-Je suis exilé rectifia l'abruti de Lannister, Brienne est une embassadrice de la reine des sept couronnes et des Stark Gardiens du nord.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas le contre-dire, jamais Daenerys n'avait utilisé le mot embassadrice quand à être communément envoyé par celle-ci et l'actuelle gardienne du Nord, Sansa, dans une action concertée entre elles, c'était un mensonge éhonté. Jaime lui lança un regard qui voulait dire "Ne déments pas, tu n'y connais rien en stratégie". Bien que son esprit de contradiction lui dictait de parler, elle estima qu'il était plus important d'être respecté par ces hommes.

-Qui est le lord commandant de la garde actuellement ? intérogea-t-elle.

-Moi !

Au moins six hommes s'étaient avancés allant d'un vieillard tremblotant à un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, qui avait sortis son épée apparemment attendant la première occasion pour se battre.

-Je vois... fit Jaime, il faudra vraiment élire quelqu'un les gars, et je n'ai vraiment pas l'énergie d'assister à ce genre de négociations maintenant, vous ferez ça quand vous serez plus nombreux et que les gens qu'on vous emmène vous auront officiellement rejoint, pour l'instant, c'est Ser Brienne qui commande, jusqu'à notre départ.

Une vague de protestations s'abattit sur le chevalier y compris de la part de la principale intéressée.

-Jaime ce n'est pas démocratique ! lui hurla-t-elle, ils n'ont pas de raison de m'écouter.

-Il n'y a absolument rien de démocratique dans toutes lesept couronnes, persista Jaime, et il faut bien que quelqu'un de bien intentionné les dirige, si on veut accomplir quoi que se soit pendant qu'on est coincé dans ce putain de bout du monde gelé.

-Dans la garde de nuit on a pas de femmes beugla un homme d'âge mûr en brandissant son ver de vin et en postillonant alègrement alentours.

-On veut pas de Lannister ici scanda un autre, ni de leurs animaux de compagnie.

-C'est une ser ou une lady d'abord ? jeta un troisième.

-Je dois vous informer que lady et ser sont des titres, non des genres, la plupart d'entre vous n'êtes même pas des Ser apprit Jaime, Brienne est une lady parce qu'elle est une jeune fille née d'une famille noble. Elle est un Ser parce qu'elle a été adoubé chevalier.

Brienne crut qu'elle allait fondre en larmes comme une fillette, ce qui aurait alimenté les plaisanteries de Jaime pour les quinze années à venir. Il avait un cerveau en plus d'être arrogant et beau, même s'il n'en faisait pas étalage il était intelligent. Sans doute pas à la façon de son frère ou de sa soeur. D'une intelligence plus humaine qui lui permettait de gagner l'affection de ceux qui l'écoutaient vraiment.

Mais Brienne ne dépendait de personne et elle devait le montrer maintenant.

-Écoutez fit-elle, j'accompagne ici ser Jaime Lannister dans son exile. La plupart d'entre vous êtes là parce qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour vous ailleurs, parce que vous étiez le sixième fils d'une petite famille noble, parce que vous étiez trop pauvres pour avoir aucune autre possibilité, parce que vous avez commis un crime et que vous avez été condamné à poursuivre vos existences au mur. Ce n'était pas souvent un choix. Nous sommes là, le mur est en sale état, il faut le reconstruire. Il faut apprendre à toutes ces personnes à être d'honorables membres de la garde de nuit, continua-t-elle faisant un signe vers le groupe hétéroclite aggloméré près du feu séchant leurs vêtements mouillés.

-En ce qui me concerne je n'ai pas envie de commander quoi que se soit. En revanche, je souhaiterais sincèrement être utile pendant mon séjour ici. Vous élirez un Lord commandant, démocratiquement, quand vous serez assez nombreux. À présent, j'aimerai savoir si vous recevez encore des vivres, il y a des jeunes enfants avec nous, j'aimerai qu'ils puissent manger correctement.

Il n'y eut pas d'applaudissements ou de hourras, Brienne avait une voix monocorde, elle était terrifiée par le fait de s'exprimer en public, et son physique, il fallait l'avouer, ne pouvait enflammer les foules.

Toutefois, un ou deux hommes disparurent vers ce qui devait être les cuisines, quelques uns vinrent s'entretenir avec Jaime et elle sur les conditions de l'approvisionnement en matériaux de construction et en aliments tandis que des hommes traînaient du long des murs des tables et des chaises pour permettre aux nouvelles recrues de s'attabler.

Cela suffisait amplement à Brienne.

-Tu est sûr que je ne peux pas rester? demanda Jaime d'un ton plaintif, alors qu'elle tentait plus tard cette nuit-là de refermer la porte de sa chambre.

-Les gens vont s'imaginer des choses si tu... commença Brienne, sentant ses joues brûler de gêne.

-S'imaginer ? intérogea-t-il, sourcils haussés.

-Arrête fit-elle en tirant sur la porte qu'il bloqua du pied.

-Et alors de toute façon? poursuivit-il.

-Et alors tu te rappelles ce qu'impliquent les voelig;ux des frères de la garde de nuit, ils interdisent aux hommes d'avoir des relations intimes.

Jaime s'esclaffa, amorça une piteuse imitation de son "des relations intimes", tout le visage tordu dans une grimace butée.

-Vraiment Brienne après Winterfell tu pourrais...

-Tais-toi! Nous sommes censés montrer l'exemple, nous sommes des envoyés royaux tu te souviens ? rappela-t-elle.

-Ces voelig;ux devraient être changés. Je suis sûr que si je faisais une campagne pour cela, je deviendrais très populaire ici, répondit Jaime avec un sourire.

Brienne soupira, elle avait passé près d'un an au service des enfants Stark, tous pas tout à fait sortis de l'adolescence, pourtant le plus grand enfant que les Sept lui faisaient suPporter était assurément Jaime.

-J'en suis convaincu assura-t-elle à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et l'amusement, en attendant bonne nuit.

Le visage de Jaime s'adoucit tout à coup, il avait cette tendance aux changements d'humeurs intempestifs. Et là, il arborait l'expression des moments où il faisait des déclarations ridicules pour ensuite réduire en miette le coeur de Brienne.

-Un jour, nous irons sur ton île aux Saphirs, loin de tout ça, tu devrais me raconter comment c'est là-bas. Il y avait une telle certitude, une telle sérénité dans sa voix, que la jeune femme sentit des picotements dans sa poitrine.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas de saphirs, seulement une eau d'un bleu étincelant mais Je ne sais pas raconter les belles choses murmura-t-elle, parles moi de chez toi, dans l'ouest.

Le regard de Jaime se fixa dans le vide cherchant sans doute à travers le temps des souvenirs pas trop douloureux qu'il puisse évoquer.

-Il faudra que je te montre les rochers à pique qui plongent tout droit dans la mer depuis un coin des remparts de Castral rock, répondit-il, Cersei... quand on était gamins... avant tout ça..elle aimait plonger de ces rocher vers la mer, j'avais peur, mais elle sautait alors, je me disais qu'il fallait que je le fasse aussi, et c'était comme être libre. Plus tard, j'y ai emmené Tyrion, il n'avait pas six ans, et encore plus miniature et pleurnichard que maintenant... aussi dingue que Cersei, lui non plus il n'avait pas la frousse, je le prenais dans mes bras pour ne pas le perdre dans les vagues et je plongeai.

Dans la lueur frêle de la chandelle de sa chambre, Brienne avait les yeux fixés sur Jaime, fascinée, ses lèvres abîmées par le froid froufroutaient doucement avec ses mots, enfin il communiquait! Il parlait de ce qui lui faisait mal, de ce qui avait compté, il l'accueillait véritablement pour la première fois dans l'univers chaotique qu'avait été celui de la fratterie Lannister.

-Tu sautais dans le vide avec un enfant en bas âge handicapé? ne put-elle tout de même s'empêcher de relever.

-C'était lui qui voulait se défendit-il en riant, et c'est tout ce que tu retiens?

-Non se contenta-t-elle de chuchoter en lui tendant la main. Il devrait se contenter de cela, pour l'instant, Brienne n'était pas prête à dire autre chose. Ce qu'il vit sur son visage dût toutefois suffire parce qu'il dit d'un ton de promesse.

-Un jour, nous ferons un nouveau duel à l'épée et je Gagnerai. N'as-tu pas juré que tu n'épouserai personne s'il ne te battait pas à l'épée d'abord.

-Ce n'était que l'idée d'une enfant stupide, j'ai appris qu'on pouvait mériter tout l'amour du monde sans savoir se battre répondit-elle une image de Sansa, dont elle aurait aimé être la grande soeur lui vint à l'esprit, bizarrement l'image de Tyrion s'imposa également à elle.

-Ça ne change pas que je veux le faire et que je gagnerai insista-t-il.

-Tu ne gagneras pas renvoya-t-elle.

-Qui sait ? sourit-il, peut-être que je peux encore te surprendre, fillette.


	10. Chapitre 10

note de chapitre:

Réponses aux reviews:

-Lassa: oui xd j'aimai bien Bran aussi, mais maintenant il est un peu trop étrange pour moi, sinon je suis team Tyrion aussi!

-guest: voilà la suite !

-Maxime: Oui merci, à la base c'était pour eux que j'avais commencé cette fic.

-voilà merci aux reviewers et à ceux qui lisent et bonne lecture,

Chapitre 10: Jon

Cher Jon,

J'espère que tout va au mieux pour toi à Port-Réal. Je t'écris parce que j'aimerai que tu tentes de trouver des marchands de la capitale qui pourraient s'intéresser au marchandises que nous avons à vendre à Winterfell, (tapisseries, pierreries...). Tu trouveras peut-être ma requête étrange, peut-être que tu m'en voudras de vouloir vendre le patrimoine de notre famille. Je sais que cela devrait être à toi de prendre une telle décision, c'est toi le véritable lord de Winterfell, mais il faut agir vite. Pour reconstruire le dôme du marché de la ville d'hiver, le château, et tant d'autres choses. Je ne vais pas t'assommer avec cela, mais nous aurions besoin de ton aide pour les marchands et les matières premières. J'ai réunis un conseil restreint pour m'aider à gouverner le nord, (pour l'instant, un vieux chevalier nordiens de père comme chef de l'armée, ser Edmund Thorne pour la diplomatie et la sécurité lady Meera pour les finances et la comptabilité, et lady Faérie Snow pour les questions social).

Honnêtement, je leur dois beaucoup, sans eux je serai la pire dirigeante que le nord n'ait jamais connu. Bran Arya et toi me manquez, je suis certaine qu'Arya avait besoin de partir, et que Bran a des motivations que nous ne pouvons comprendre et je sais que Daenerys a besoin de toi. Rappelle-toi quand même que tu es aussi un Stark et pour être brusque, nous ne nous marions pas avec des membres de notre famille.

affectueusement,

Sansa,

Jon rejeta la lettre avec un soupir d'agacement, autant contre sa correspondante que contre lui-même. Sansa se mêlait toujours des affaires de tout le monde, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle avait toujours voulu se donner une importance qu'elle n'avait pas, menaçant de dénoncer ces frères et soeurs à la moindre incartade. Mais Jon était injuste, oui Sansa se mêlait des affaires des autres, parce qu'elle se souciait d'eux, il n'avait pas avec elle la même affinité qu'avec Arya, c'était certain mais depuis leur réunion à Winterfell un an édemi auparavant, il avait compris qu'Audelà de leurs différents, ils étaient des Stark avant tout. Trop sérieux pour leur âge, trop honorables pour leur bien, et inconditionnellement attachés les uns aux autres.

Il savait que sa situation avec Daenerys ne pouvait pas durer mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Soudain, la porte de la salle du conseil s'ouvrit et l'objet de ses pensées entra. Une fine couronne ceignait son front, mais pour Jon elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être vêtue de haillons elle aurait été sa reine. Il remarqua qu'elle était suivie par une douzaine de personnes, la part la plus instinctive de Jon s'en attrista, il n'aurait le droit à aucune proximité avec Daenerys.

-Je continue à dire qu'utiliser Drogon n'était pas la meilleur solution, disait Tyrion, alors qu'il trottinait derrière la jeune reine pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

-Il n'y a pas eu de morts, et ils n'encombrent plus les rues au moins, répondit Daenerys, en rejoignant Jon.

-Que se passe-t-il? intérogea-t-il.

-Des manifestations fit Ser Davos en s'affalant sur une chaise, quelque chose comme un aliment s'était écrasé sur sa joue dans la cohue, et pour une fois, il paraissait dépassé par les événements. Cela inquiéta Jon, car depuis qu'il l'avait connu, le vieux chevalier avait toujours était de bons conseils. Il faisait penser à Jon au grand-père qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

-Déjà? Que veulent-ils? s'étonna-t-il.

-Le mariage du dragon et du loup ! annonça Tyrion, un sourire ironique plaqué sur son visage déformé par sa cicatrice. On aurait dit, comme Ser Davos, qu'il arrivait au bout de son endurance.

Le reste des personnes étaient des gardes, qui s'étaient allignés près des murs, mais Jon savait qu'ils entendraient parfaitement leurs propos. Daenerys ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas se permettre de leur demander de les laisser, cela augmenterait la suspicion et la sécurité comptait plus que tout et ce ne serait pas un nain railleur, et un vieux contrebandier avec des doigts en moins qui sauveraient la vie de la dernière des Targaryen.

-Qu'as-tu fais avec Drogon? voulut savoir Jon.

-J'ai survolé la foule, cela les a dispersés répondit Daenerys, avec une touche de fierté dans la voix. En cet instant, on lui aurait donné seize ans alors qu'elle en avait près de vingt-cinq, elle se tordait les mains, sa voix rendue aiguë par l'anxiété.

-Ces gens n'ont rien d'autre à faire? se plaignit Daenerys, que leur importe avec qui je me marie?

-Cela leur importe, parce qu'ils aiment Jon, ils le trouvent beau, ils adulent son nom, et ils veulent de l'espoir rétorqua Tyrion, quelque chose d'exténué dans la voix.

-Se sont des idioties ! protesta Jon.

-Non, ils ont raison contredit Daenerys, en serrant sa main dans la sienne, serait-ce si grave si nous accédions à leur demande?

-Techniquement vous êtes des targaryen murmura Davos pour ne pas être entendu de tous, les Targaryen sont accoutumés à ce genre de pratiques.

-Daenerys nous ne pouvons pas, ce n'est pas morale Intervint Jon qui en avait un peu assez que l'on discute de son propre mariage sans le consulter, nos enfants pourraient finir comme ceux de Cersei et Jaime Lannister.

-De ce que Tyrion m'a dit, seul Joffrey était détraqué, et cela pourrait être du hasard soutint Daenerys, ses traits se tordant en une grimace de douleur.

-Vous pourriez épouser une autre personne qui leur plaise autant, hasarda Tyrion, jetant un regard compatissant à Jon. Pour un étrange instant, Jon fut persuadé que Tyrion allait se suggérer lui-même, après tout, il avait parfois eu ce regard pour Dany, ce regard que Jon ne connaissait que trop bien. Mais Tyrion avait aussi eu devant lui des regards encore plus singuliers, ininterprétables pour d'autres, il chassa ces idées de sa tête,. Et Jo'n imagina que contrairement à lui le nain ne cherchait sans doute pas un amour unique et durable parce qu'il s'était toujours vu comme indigne de l'obtenir.

-Gendry Barathéon serait parfait déclara alors le Lannister à la surprise générale.

-Il et plus jeune que moi s'offusqua Daenerys, et à Winterfell, il avait une relation... singulière avec la petite Arya.

Jon songea avec amusement qu'Arya n'aurait pas du tout apprécié d'être appelé de la sorte, puis les cellules de son cerveau reconnectèrent et il eut envie d'aller foutre une bonne raclée au gamin pour la vertue de sa soeur et pour son coeur brisé, cependant la voix de la raison lui disait qu'Arya n'avait que faire de sa vertue et que c'était sans doute Gendry qui avait le coeur brisé.

\- Après tout, vous l'avez légitimisé comme seigneur des terres de l'orage, il n'est pas laid, il vous assurera le soutien de cette région et vous procurera des héritiers énonça Tyrion, quant à son lien avec Arya Stark, qu'importe? Elle est partie, et même s'ils continuaient à se voir, on ne vous demande pas de faire un mariage d'amour, mais un mariage politique.

-Me marier avec Jon serait les deux à la fois ! répliqua la reine, entêtée.

-Votre grace, si je puis me permettre vous devriez discuter de cela tous les deux en privé, je dois allé m'occuper du recrutement des nouveaux menteaux d'or s'excusa Ser Davos.

-Allez-y acquiesça Daenerys, Tyrion que devez-vous faire?

-J'ai un rendez-vous avec un représentant de la banque de fer répondit-il, au sujet des dettes du royaume vous étiez censée y assister votre majesté.

-Vous vous débrouillerez sans moi conclut sèchement Daenerys.

Tyrion parut sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose mais l'expression de la reine dû le dissuader parce qu'il s'en alla sans ajouter un mot, la pièce se vida, Daenerys fit signe aux gares d'aller attendre dehors. Jon se sentit mal à l'aise, tout le monde devait être en train de s'imaginer des choses sur leur entrevue", Il essayait de toute ses forces de changer son amour pour Daenerys en dévotion en vers sa reine et sa tante mais c'était très difficile. Surtout quand elle fondit en larmes, toute entière secouée de tremblements.

Jon n'était pas habitué à gérer ce genre de comportements. À la garde de nuit, il n'y avait pas intérêt à laisser voir une émotion négative, seul Sam s'y risquait et il était un paria dans les premiers temps. De plus, il avait grandis chez les Stark, où on avait le droit de ressentir des émotions mais où il fallait les sublimer pour qu'elles deviennent héroïques. Jon ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'avoir vu Catelyn Stark ou Ned son père pleurer, bien sûr, enfants Robb et lui étaient passé par ce stade innévitable, mais ensuite il leur avait fallu devenir dignes et forts pour gagner l'approbation de leur père.

Bran et Arya avaient toujours étaient des enfants silencieux au sujet de leur tristesse. Seule Sansa pouvait se laisser aller aux larmes mais généralement c'était une mise en scène qu'elle préparait pour avoir l'air d'une jeune fille tourmentée avant même d'avoir eu huit ans. Jon l'avait toujours évité dans ces cas-là. Lui-même ne se livrait jamais à une telle faiblesse.

Igrid, non plus, autrefois, honnêtement c'était sans doute pour cela que le gamin qu'il était alors l'avait aimé. Igrid ne pleurait pas, n'avait pas mal, riait fort, courait vite les cheveux au vent, n'avait peur ni des armes ni des mots. Il avait ressenti pour elle une sorte de fascination étourdie, un désir enchanté, une flamme intense mais sans doute instable, seul le temps qu'on leur avait volé aurait pu le dire.

Daenerys était la première personne qui lui faisait cette impression nouvelle d'émotivité. On aurait dit qu'autour d'elle les choses bougeaient plus vite, les sons résonnaient plus forts, les images étaient plus brillantes. Ni ses larmes ni sa colère ne le rebutaient. Instinctivement, il la prit dans ses bras. Si seulement il avait pu croire qu'il ne ressentait qu'un amour filial pour elle!

-Tu ne veux pas de moi ! murmura-t-elle, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, le visage pressé contre son épaule.

-Ce n'est pas... commença-t-il, ne sachant pas lui-même ce qu'il dirait.

-Je ne peux pas dire la vérité sur tes parents se justifia-t-elle, sinon ils ne me laisseront jamais garder le trône.

-Dany, si je n'en veux pas, il te reviendra forcément tenta-t-il.

-Bran et moi devons retourner dans le nord, c'est là que je dois être, marmonna-t-il faiblement, le combat était perdu d'avance.

-Si tu n'est pas à mes côtés Jon, je sens que je ne serais pas en mesure de calmer mes pulsions destructrices, menaça-t-elle, Jon savait que c'était à moitié de la manipulation et que c'était à moitié vrai. Mais lui n'était pas capable de jouer à ce genre de jeux, la manipulation, le mensonge, la dissimulation.

Lui il ne voyait que les faits et les actions qu'ils supposaient.

Il était amoureux de Daenerys, c'était mal et pour le bien du royaume il se devait de rester auprès d'elle.

-Je vais rester Dany, c'est d'accord, rassura-t-il, je n'ai pas la force de faire le bien cette fois, mais nous ne devons surtout pas avoir d'enfants. Il est hors de question de créer un second Joffrey.

-Tu vas le faire pour le royaume intérogea-t-elle déchirée.

-oui, et parce que finalement je n'ai pas la force de te quitter avoua-t-il, et ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, pas seulement, c'était surtout un constat d'échec.

Qu'aurait-dit son père? Et son père biologique à le voir avec sa tante?

-Alors tu veux bien m'épouser demanda-t-elle.

-Plus que tout au monde apparamment même plus que mon honneur, abdiqua-t-il. Jon serra Daenerys plus fort contre lui, elle était si frêle qu'il avait toujours cette stupide impression qu'un coup de vent trop fort pourrait l'emporter au loin, malgré sa couronne, sa force de caractère, et ses yeux violets étincelants. Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme n'était plus capable d'une seule pensée cohérente, Daenerys l'embrassait ou bien il l'embrassait, il ne savait pas vraiment comment cela avait commencé.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, plusieurs couches de vêtements étaient déjà jetées au sol en plein milieu de la salle du conseil et si les intrus avaient ouvert une minute plus tard la situation aurait été sans équivoque. Une jeune femme légèrement plus âgée que Daenerys, Jon lui aurait donné environ vingt-huit ans,fit irruption dans la pièce armée jusqu'aux dents suivis par ses propres chevaliers et ceux du royaume qui n'avaient apparemment pas pu ou voulu la dissuader d'entrer.

Elle aurait eu l'air parfaitement féroce si un gloussement de jeune fille ne s'était pas échappé de ses lèvres en apercevant Daenerys et Jon.

-Oups ! fit-elle avec autant de malice que de hauteur dans la voix, désolée de vous interrompre votre majesté, jon s'apprêtait à nier tout en bloc, comme c'était la coutume à Westeros, nier même devant l'évidence, mais Daenerys avait passé cinq années à Essos où les choses étaient bien différentes Elle récupéra par terre sa couronne; referma sa robe et sourit à Yara Grey joy, dirigeante des îles de fers.

-Ce n'est rien, pourquoi êtes vous si pressé de me voir Lady Yara s'enquérit-elle.

-Je viens demander l'indépendance des îles de fers ! lâcha-t-elle brutalement.

L'atmosphère de la pièce changea, tous ses occupants se tendirent, plus personne ne s'intéressait à ce qu'avaient bien pus faire la reine et son conssort.

-Pourquoi vous accorderai-je une chose pareille ? demanda Daenerys.

Yara Greatjoy, dans une tentative pour rendre la conversation plus paisible pris place autour de la grande table du conseil, faisant signe à deux de ses conseillers d'en faire autant, Jon trouva qu'il serait sage de les imiter et le fit tout en déplorant l'absence de Tyrion et Davos qui étaient bien meilleurs dans ce genre d'affaires que lui. Daenerys était sur la défensive, elle s'assit près de Jon, mais il sentait qu'elle avait juste envie de renvoyer sa visiteuse de là où elle venait sans même l'écouter.

-Nous avons maîtrisé mon oncle et la partie de la flotte de fer qu'il avait sous ses ordres continua Yara.

-Le Val et le nord ont fait de même dit Jon, sans agressivité, simplement comme une constatation.

-Mais pas Dorne, ni HautJardin, ni les terres de l'ouest contra Yara.

-Ces endroits étaient ruinés ou nos ennemis directes, répondit Jon, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer Davos, Tyrion, Sam, et Bran.

-Votre majesté, Lady Yara salua tour à tour Sam, ses compagnons le suivirent.

-Bran nous a averti de votre venu, et du motif de celle-ci expliqua Tyrion, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bran. Son petit frère, pensa Jon avec affection, enfin son petit cousin techniquement, les corneilles à trois yeux avaient-elles encore une famille? Il voulait le croire, croire que cet adolescent d'à peine quinze ans qui voyageait dans le temps conservait un lien avec ses soeurs et lui, il en avait besoin.

-Que gagneriez vous par l'indépendance Lady Yara? questionna Tyrion en se hissant sur une des chaises du conseil, un peu trop hautes pour lui.

-La possibilité de gouverner comme je l'entends, de ne pas être obligé de m'impliquer dans les guerres incessantes de Westeros, de respecter les us et les coutumes fers-nés énuméra-t-elle fièrement.

Son aplomb laissa un bref silence même le nain semblait éprouver des difficultés à répondre avec l'acidité coutumière au Lannister.

-Vos coutumes sont brutales et barbares ! s'offusqua Daenerys, en tant que reine, j'exige leur disparition.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire, Jon le sentit immédiatement, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place, mais rejeter la culture d'une partie de ses sujets n'était pas une bonne stratégie pour garder son royaume unifié. C'était comme si elle avait dit à un nordiens que les arbres coeurs devraient être coupés ou à un citadin de Lannissport que la course annuelle à dos d'humains était déshonorante.

Chacun avait ses traditions étranges, Daenerys avait été khalissi d'une horde de Dothraki, elle le savait mieux que quiconque pourtant.

-Si vous n'aimez pas ce que nous sommes pourquoi nous garder ? fit Yara avec un sourire provocateur.

-Parce que je suis la reine légitime des sept couronnes ! s'emporta Daenerys, se levant presque de sa chaise. Jon posa une main sur son bras pour l'apaiser un instant ses traits s'adoucirent, mais dès qu'elle croisa le regard de la fer-née, elle repoussa sa main.

-Écoutez votre majesté, nous ne voulons pas vous offenser, nous souhaitons rester en bon terme avec votre royaume, simplement nous croyons qu'il est plus aisé de gouverner les fers-nés lorsqu'on en est un, intervint un des conseillers de Yara, assis à sa droite.

-C'est concevable admit Tyrion, Mais Vous réalisez que n'importe qui peut dire cela n'est-ce pas, chacun se sent légitime à se gouverner soi-même et il l'est, mais pour fonder une société viable économiquement et socialement, il est plus avisé de choisir des dirigeants qui connaissent un peu les intérêts de tous.

Nous en parlions avec le jeune Lord Bran ici présent, il me disait que nous devrions pour les territoires excentrés qui le demande, établir un régime intermédiaire. Pas l'indépendance, mais une certaine liberté législative, une gestion des affaires intérieures en laissant le marché libre de douanes et les lois fondamentales en place.

Jon ne comprenait pas exactement toutes les implications de ce que Tyrion venait de suggérer il peinait à croire que c'était Bran qui avait eu une telle idée mais Lady Yara avait les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant à la possibilité.

-Lord Tyrion, je vous prierez de discuter de ce genre de choses avec moi avant de les proposer à des sujets. Je ne sais pas s'il est sage d'écouter un enfant comme Bran sur cela, il est idéaliste et c'est très bien, mais pas pour faire de la politique sermonna Daenerys.

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas idéalistes, votre grâce ? demanda Yara. Jon était tombé amoureux de Daenerys en partie pour cela, parce qu'elle croyait en la possibilité de fabriquer un monde meilleur, qu'elle aspirait à faire le bien. Elle était toujours ainsi, se convainquit Jon, simplement elle traversait une phase difficile et agissait sous l'effet de la colère.

-Que gagneraient les îles de fers à votre solution intermédiaire ? reprit Yara d'un ton neutre, l'un de ses conseillers prenant hâtivement des notes sur un parchemin.

-Vous importez aux îles de fers 50 pourcent des produits alimentaires, 63 pourcent des textiles et 39 pourcent des produits manufacturés, si vous devenez une nation étrangère les tarifs douaniers vous mettrez en difficulté D'autant que vous n'exportez à Westeros que vos hâches de faibles quantités de métaux, du vin et du poisson, ce qui ne représente que 1 pourcent des produits vendus dans les sept couronnes informa factuellement Samuel Tarly, une grosse liasse de paperasse posée devant lui.

Quoi qu'aient pu penser les gars de la garde de nuit, songea Jon, Sam était un type super, et son intelligence leur était d'une grande aide.

-Votre solution aurait était envisageable, mais Daenerys ne l'acceptera pas fit lady Yara, avec un regard déçu vers la concernée.

-Ça n'a jamais fonctionné ainsi, les Targaryen protégeaient et dirigeaient complètement tous leurs sujets, protesta Daenerys donnant malheureusement raison à la fer-née.

Jon comprenait pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, ses plus anciens conseillers et deux de ses dragons avaient étaient tués par sa prise de pouvoir à Westeros, les gens étaient admiratifs de son dragon et même de son physique mais peu d'entre eux l'avaient adopté comme souveraine légitime sans lever un sourcil.

-votre majesté, fit Bran soudain, les fers-nés ont été utiles dans la guerre, et Théon Greyjoy s'est bravement battu contre les marcheurs blancs, il a aidé ma soeur à s'enfuir des griffes de ramsay Bolton et il est mort pour me protéger. Nous devons reconnaissance à sa grande soeur.

-Je ne suis pas une Stark, je ne suis pas tenu par vos engagements rétorqua sèchement Daenerys.

-Pourtant vous comptez en épouser un souffla Bran, à la surprise général, car la décision venait d'être prise en privé par Jon et Daenerys.

Daenerys se tourna vers lui; le visage tourmenté:

-Je suis désolée Jon, je sais que Théon a grandis avec toi mais...

-Avant d'être un héros, Théon nous avait trahi, attaquant Winterfell et forçant mes petits frères à l'exil, raconta Jon, c'était une relation complexe, comme celle que nous avons avec les îles de fers à l'instant.

À la mention de Théon Une expression de douleur passa sur le visage de Yara Greyjoy, ses poings se serrèrent.

-Vous n'êtes pas en position de gagner une guerre contre nous, rappela-t-elle.

-C'est une menace ? gronda Daenerys. Les deux femmes se faisaient face, se fixant férocement, et les conseillers des deux souveraines s'entreregardaient avec anxiété. Jon lui-même percevait qu'on était sur le point de basculer dans la catastrophe diplomatique.

-Je propose qu'on essaie de discuter posément comme des adultes, glissa Tyrion.

-J'ai parlé posément, c'est votre reine qui ne supporte plus la critique renvoya Yara, Quand je vous ai rencontré pour la première fois pourtant, je m'étais dis que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien, avec qui j'aurai pu être amie.

-Le sang des dragons coule dans mes veines martela Daenerys, être quelqu-un de bien signifie ici, vouloir garder notre pays uni pour pouvoir en protéger tous les habitants.

Daenerys avait parlé avec conviction, elle était sincère et c'était horriblement triste songea Jon.

-Lady Yara, nous discuterons davantage demain, en attendant vous serez la bienvenu au donjon rouge, vos hommes également, le ton était froid cependant.

-En gros vous m'emprisonnez s'offusqua la fer-née.

-Vous êtes libre d'aller ou bon vous semble fit Daenerys.

-Du moment que je ne sors pas du palais poursuivit Lady Yara.

-Je vois que sur cela au moins nous nous comprenons, convint la jeune Targaryen.

-Je vois fit Yara, et croyez-vous que les fers-nés vont accepter cela?

-Oui interrompit Bran, de ce que je sais, et en tant que corneille à trois yeux j'ai accès à toute sorte d'informations intéressantes, votre séjour ici ne devrait pas être trop long.

-Tu est le jeune Stark que mon frère avait prétendu avoir tué, toi et le tout petit, et tu est aussi celui pour lequel il est mort ? demanda Yara, mais ce n'était pas une vraie question. Jon comprit que Yara s'était renseignée sur les circonstances de la mort de théon. Il était prêt à se lever pour défendre Bran en cas d'attaque mais Lady Yara se contenta d'adresser un sourire triste au jeune garçon et à lui tendre une main.

-Je ne peux pas dire que je suis heureuse de son choix, mais Théon était un Stark autant qu'un GreyJoy et a fait ce qu'il y avait à faire, je peux enfin être fière de lui, comme il était sans doute fier de toi offrit-elle et un tout petit quelque chose passa sur le visage d'ordinaire impassible de Bran.

-Accompagnez Lady Greatjoy et ses conseillers dans des appartements, leur limite de circulation sont les murs du donjon rouge ordonna Daenerys à un groupe de gardes.

-Ceci n'est pas une déclaration de guerre tenta Samuel, anxieusement, sa majesté est simplement inquiète qu'il vous arrive quelque chose dans les manifestations au dehors.

Ah, ce brave Sam essayait encore de leur sauver la mise mais la situation était tendue.

Lorsque les lourdes portes de la salle du conseil restreint se furent refermées tous les conseillers de Daenerys laissèrent échappé un soupir collectif.

-Peut-être devrions-nous accorder l'indépendance aux îles de fers, nous ne pouvons vraiment pas nous permettre un conflit armée contre eux et ces îles sont très éloignées peu utiles au royaume hasarda Ser Davos.

-Bien que je n'approuve pas la manière dont notre reine a réagi, la question de l'indépendance est préocupante fit Tyrion en regardant Bran.

-La prochaine demande sera celle de votre soeur accusa Daenerys, autant pour Bran que pour Jon.

-Il me semble que Sansa est pour l'heure occupé à tenter de faire fonctionner Winterfell et le nord, expliqua Bran.

-et après ? s'enquit la reine.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dévoiler les intentions de ma soer, que je ne connais d'ailleurs pas exactement j'ai des visions, et non un accès constant à la moindre pensée de chacun d'entre vous, clarifia l'adolescent.

-Cet éclaircissement m'apporte un grand soulagement voulut plaisanter Tyrion mais Jon lui trouva un air très authentique de soulagement sur le visage.

-Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas certaines choses poursuivit Bran avec un léger sourire.

Jon regarda avec attention son petit frère, s'il ne se trompait pas c'était la première conversation légère presque malicieuse que Jon l'avait vu avoir depuis qu'il était revenu à Winterfell.

L'assertion provoqua quelques mines confuses et Jon qui aurait aimé que la conversation soit plus factuelle laissa échapper:

-J'ai reçu une lettre de Sansa.

-Que voulait-elle demandèrent ensemble Tyrion et Daenerys.

-Rien d'agressif apaisa Jon, elle voulait que je l'aide à trouver des marchands...et je ne sais plus trop... des matériaux pour un dôme. Il essayait de faire passer son désintérêt pour que Daenerys ne demande pas à voir la lettre et lise les propos de sa soeur à son sujet,il avait l'intime conviction que cela ne lui plairait pas du tout.

-Montre-la ordonna aussitôt Daenerys. Ça n'avait pas raté se dit-il.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien d'intéressant dedant dissuada-t-il.

-Jon si nous devons nous marier je dois avoir confiance en toi implora Daenerys avec douceur et Jon sentit qu'il récupérait inexorablement la lettre dans sa poche, incapable de résister à l'expression suppliante de Daenerys.

-Ah vous vous mariez finalement ? intérogea Sam curieux.

Daenerys attrapa le papier et lut son contenu à voix haute.

-J'imagine que de son point de vue, ses arguments sont bons, accorda la reine, mais je ne peux pas être d'accord, parce qu'elle veut me priver de ce qui compte pour moi. Ne peut-elle pas se contenter de ce stupide château de glace qu'on lui a laissé?

Les mots s'entrechoquaient sur les lèvres de Daenerys comme une rafale de flèches qui manqueraient invariablement leur cible.

Ce qui rendaient les choses atroces pour Jon, c'est qu'elle n'était pa seulement en colère, elle était surtout peinée et perdue.

-Si je puis me permettre votre majesté, nous parlons là d'une très jeune personne, à peine sortie de l'enfance, il me semble que tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est la présence rassurante d'un grand frère auquel elle abandonnerait volontiers ledit château, déclara Davos rationnellement.

-Peut-être, ce qui me fait prendre une décision, dit Daenerys, nous ne l'inforrmeront pas ni elle ni Arya où qu'elle puisse être de notre mariage, nous le célébrerons rapidement et sans phare pour ne pas qu'il soit empêché, l'un d'entre vous a-t-il quelque chose à dire de mon projet?

-À part l'inceste, ça me semble idéale reconnut sombrement Tyrion, et Jon s'en voulut une toute petite seconde, pour lui, pour Daario Naaris et pour feu ser Jorah Mormont.

-Ce n'est qu'un petit inceste tenta Sam.

-Il est trop tard pour reculer, informa Bran qui avait repris son ton mystérieux et son air absent.

Tyrion se leva et les autres l'imitèrent:

-Tu as répondu à Sansa? demanda Bran à Jon.

-Non, je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne m'y connais pas en commerce, en marchands, en rénovations, en empreints confia-t-il.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose fit Bran, Samuel...

-Je suis doué en histoire moi pas en math se récria Sam.

-Je pourrais contacter quelques marchands, et glisser deux mots sur les opportunités du nord à la banque de fer, si vous le permettez, je répondrais à Lady Sansa proposa Tyrion.

-Parfait ! fit Bran, il lui donna la lettre et fit demi-tour dans sa chaise roulante, Tyrion contempla le papier entre ses doigts comme s'il craignait qu'il ne l'attaque mais finit tout de même par suivre Davos vers la sortie.

Trois jours plus tard, La foule ne jetait plus d'aliments, elle acclamait le couple royale. Jon avait toute la journée peut-être même ces trois dernières journées eut l'impression d'être dans une sorte de trans qui l'engourdissait de part en part. Daenerys arborait des vêtements aux couleurs des Targaryen lui à celles des Stark, il avait été mis d'accord étant donné qu'elle était souveraine que c'était lui qui prendrait son nom. Ses cheveux argentés et son sourire lui donnaient une coloration irréelle' ils étaient venus jusqu'au septuaire sur le dos de Drogon et cela n'avait pas aidé à se racrocher dans la réalité.

-Je suis sien et elle est mienne pour ce jour, jusqu'à mon dernier balbutia-t-il en même temps que Daenerys répétait également les paroles rituels. Le soleil éclatant qui se réverbérait sur la fine couche de neige au sol l'éblouissait, les gens, les conseillers de Daenerys, ses demoiselles d'honneur, la foule autour n'était plus qu'une grande masse colorée sur laquelle tranchaient le violet électrique des yeux de Daenerys qui le regardait avec un mélange de joie et de panique qui lui brisait le coeur.

-Je t'aime annonça-t-il sans l'avoir médité, parce qu'elle avait besoin de l'entendre et qu'il avait besoin de le dire avant que le septon leur demande d'échanger leurs capes représentant leurs familles respectives.

-Jon il faut que je te dise... elle avait posé une main sur son ventre, elle hésita et au même moment un cri guerrier retentit dans la foule et une rafale de flèches s'abattit sur eux alors que des hommes portant des épées asssassinnaient les gens au hasard.

Jon vit sam tomber, une tâche rouge s'épanouissant sur la poitrine, il aurait voulu aller l'aider mais une autre volé de flèches arrivée et il eut juste le temps, de plaquer Daenerys au sol faisant barrage de son corps contre les pointacérées avant qu'elles ne les atteignent.

Note: Désolée... à bientôt!


	11. Chapitre 11

note : coucou, voici le nouveau chapitre encore merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours super de lire ce que vous pensez!

Pour répondre à Lassa, ton analyse est plus cohérente que mon intrigue j'ai l'impression, mais ce chapitre répond à certaines de tes questions, et pour Maxime, voilà la suite, et contrairement aux apparences je ne suis pas une grande fan de Jon et Daenerys non plus, mais attendons la suite xd.

Bonne lecture à tous,

Chapitre 11Tyrion

Tyrion n'eut pas le temps de fuir, tout juste de se recroqueviller à terre non loin de ce qui devait être Jon et Daenerys. S'il n'aimait pas les guerres, il les préférait mille fois aux attentats parce qu'au moins celles-ci était annoncées, bien organisées en quelque sorte et les gens intelligents pouvaient s'en éloigner au plus vite.

Il se sentait pris au piège. Cela lui rappela les quelques batailles auxquelles il avait été contraint de participer et dans lesquelles il avait failli laisser sa peau. On ne pouvait pas espérer être un bon chevalier alors qu'on était nain d'ailleurs Tyrion n'avait jamais été adoubé. Honnêtement, il tremblait de peur, cependant il se rendit bien vite compte que les bruits de flèches avaient cessé, remplacés par un brouhaha de combat et bientôt les chevaliers de Daenerys tenaient prisonnier cinq terroristes.

Tyrion se redressa alors que la foule fuyait en tout sens, Jon et Daenerys se relevaient, pâles, en état de choc.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tous les mariages de nobles se finissent en massacre dans ce pays? Tyrion réalisa alors qu'un des conseillers de la reine était gravement blessé, Samwell Tarly. Jon le rejoignit rapidement et à l'expression de Verre, la sauvageonne avec qui le garçon vivait, Tyrion comprit qu'il était trop tard pour lui.

Il assista impuissant aux sanglots de la jeune femme, aux terribles gargouillis de Sam Tarly qui essayait de rassurer son meilleur ami et Verre, alors même que son coeur était perforé Un mestre s'était approché, avait regardé la blessure et secoué tristement la tête. Pendant ce temps, les hommes qui avaient attaqué se débattaient férocement sous les yeux du peuple de port-Réal. L'un d'eux, pissant le sang par la bouche et le nez s'écria en crachant:

-Ce mariage est une infamie, Jon Snow est le fils de Rhaegar Targaryen! Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus avant d'être bâillonné par un des gardes de Daenerys mais cela suffit à ce qu'un murmure douteux se répande dans la foule.

Trop occupé par l'agonie de son ami, Jon n'avait rien remarqué, il promettait de protéger Verre et son fils au pauvre garçon mourant, Daenerys en revanche avait pâli, Tyrion se dirigea vers elle:

-Gardez votre calme, ils ne doivent pas voir que ce qu'il dit vous affecte conseilla-t-il.

Un autre des terroristes s'écria:

-La preuve, on a jamais vu que des Targaryen capables de commander aux dragons, et il sait le faire. Le tumulte s'intensifiait autour d'eux, les gens semblaient hésiter entre la panique de l'attaque et la suspicion au sujet de cette théorie. Parmi eux aussi Tyrion repéra des silhouettes affaissées blessées ou mortes, il n'eut su le dire d'ici.

-Bran,...ton frère... il sait des choses...faut ... écouter marmottait désormais Sam. Tyrion se sentit horrible de noter l'information froidement, pour pouvoir la réutiliser plus tard. Il partageait l'avis de l'ancien membre de la garde de nuit, le jeune Bran Stark était, sur beaucoup de points plus avisé qu'eux.

-Il faut retourner au palais au plus vite, nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici ! réalisa alors Daenerys et Tyrion se sentit idiot de ne pas avoir réagi lui-même. Jon se redressa à cet instant, le regard embué, alors que verre s'effondrait sur le corps de celui qu'elle aimait et Tyrion comprit que c'était finis.

Ils mirent le corps sur une civière et tous se dirigèrent vers le donjon rouge. Tyrion s'attarda, il fallait bien que quelqu'un dise quelque chose aux gens amassés là, venus pour assister à un mariage et qui s'étaient retrouvés au milieu d'un attentat.

D'ailleurs, en le voyant rester derrière les gens se précipitaient vers lui, avides de réponses qu'il allait devoir inventer.

-Sire main, qui sont ces individus?

-Sire main, sont-ils tous capturés?

-Sire main, Jon Snow est-il un Targaryen?

Les questions fusaient de toutes part;, et Tyrion ne savait que dire, sa cicatrice au nez s'était rouverte lorsqu'il s'était jeté contre les pavés et l'élançait fortement, il se sentait nauséeux et aurait juste voulu s'enfuir.

-Nous ne savons pas qui sont ces gens fit-il, mais ils seront jugés, je présente mes condoléances au familles des victimes au nom de la reine, nous avons d'ailleurs perdu un jeune conseiller intelligent. Jon Snow a toujours cru être le bâtard d'Eddard Stark, et personne ne peut nier qu'il a leur physique.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge et pourtant cela ne satisfit personne. Il parlementa avec des habitants, tour à tour effrayés ou agressifs avant de pouvoir rejoindre le palais.

Daenerys était dans la cour avec Drogon et les prisonniers:

-d'où détenez-vous cette information ? demandait-elle quand il la rejoignit.

-On était dans les bois, avant la bataille de port-Réal, et il y avait un groupe de gens, sans doute des nobles qui en discutaient affirma l'homme qui avait dévoilé la dérangeante vérité à la foule.

-Qui était-ce? exigea Daenerys, inflexible et Tyrion sut que la réponse était inéluctable.

-UN groupe de chevaliers, j'ai reconnu le limier, le régicide et celle que tout le monde appelle "Brienne la Beauté" et trois gosses aussi, ça devait être les Stark, le garçon était handicapé, une des filles portait une épée, et l'autre celle qui parlait, avait des cheveux roux. Elle disait que cela n'avait pas besoin de rester un secret entre eux.

-On ne peut pas reprocher aux stark d'avoir eu une conversation personnelle avec leurs gardes, nuança Tyrion, quand il aperçut l'expression de rage sur le visage de Daenerys.

-Sansa Stark vous a également communiqué l'information à vous rappela-t-elle.

-Il aurait bien fallu que je le sache pour vous conseiller sagement répondit-il remarquant avec horreur que les cinq hommes aux hardes déchirés et aux figures tuméfiées trouvaient tout de même l'énergie de rire d'eux.

-et vous, pourquoi avez-vous jugé bon d'attaquer la foule, et moi-même lors de mon mariage aboya Daenerys.

-C'est qu'on était bien payé marmonna l'un d'entre eux.

-Par qui ? questionna-t-elle, dites et vous aurez la vie sauve.

-Des gens d'une secte de la religion du dieu de la lumière, annonça le premier.

-Bien. La reine n'ajouta qu'un seul mot, aux sonorités exotiques et magiques, "drakharys" et le monstrueux Dragon brûla vifs les cinq hommes.

À l'entente de leurs cris de souffrance, Tyrion eut le réflexe puéril de se boucher les oreilles, mais ils continuaient de résonner dans sa tête c'était des cris qu'il avait entendu trop souvent. Il avait pendant un temps craint de les entendre sortir de la bouche de son frère et maintenant, la menace se portait sur Sansa. Tyrion admirait tant les dragons depuis son enfance d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait concevoir qu'ils soient responsables d'une telle douleur.

-Et si on nous demande des comptes à leur sujet? ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher avec énervement.

-Personne n'a à me demander des comptes, je suis la reine! cria-t-elle, pleine de rage.

-Vous devenez comme votre père, Daenerys, il faut arrêter cela très rapidement, tenta-t-il, il fit un pas dans sa direction, tendit un bras pour lui prendre la main, puis le ramena contre son torse, honteux. Bien sûr, si Daenerys voulait du réconfort elle avait Jon, ou n'importe qui d'autre dans ce royaume qui ne soit pas un nain au visage déformé par une cicatrice. Il n'arrivait pas à demeurer à sa place.

Mais Daenerys était entrain de réduire en cendres toutes les illusions qu'il lui restait. Il ressentait tant de colère, tant de déception, et tant de peur que tout se mélangeait.

Sans prévenir Daenerys murmura alors, en poussant du pied les restes calcinés d'un de leurs assaillants.

-Je suis enceinte de Jon, ce mariage était nécessaire.

-est-il au courant?

-J'essayais de lui expliquer au moment où les flêches sont parties.

-Daenerys, soupira Tyrion, de nouveau gagné par sa dévotion à son égard, on vous gardera en sécurité, vous et votre enfant, personne ne peut vous faire renoncer au trône, aucune armée n'est en état et les citoyens, ont bien laissé Cersei au pouvoir alors que tout le monde savait pour ses relation avec Jaime.

-Je ne suis pas comme Cersei, démentit-elle en serrant ses bras autour d'elle.

"ho si, d'une certaine façon, tu l'es" avait envie de dire Tyrion. Daenerys semblait s'avérer une mère féroce, poussée à des comportements extrêmes par son sentiment d'infériorité et très largement gouverné par ses émotions. Une autre voix lui disait qu'elle était aussi une jeune femme avec un coeur généreux et pur, pleine d'idéaux, et capable de prendre les bonnes décisions. Mais Tout cela disparaissait de plus en plus, sous l'effet de la folie des grandeurs commune à de nombreux Targaryens.

-Arya et Sansa Stark doivent répondre de leurs actes décida-t-elle, pour supprimer toute ambiguïté de l'esprit des gens, elles doivent venir ici et me prêter allégeance, en assurant leur fraternité avec Jon.

-On ne sait pas où est passée Arya répondit Tyrion, et même à lui qui ne s'était jamais particulièrement occupé de la jeune fille, la phrase avait un écho de déjà-vu.

-Il nous faudra nous contenter de sa soeur alors persista Daenerys, elle viendra de gré ou de force.

-Pourquoi accepterait-elle de témoigner en votre faveur:?

-parce qu'elle n'aura pas le choix.

La jeune reine avait l'air féroce avec les cendres qui maculaient sa robe, et posant près de son dernier Dragon mais en tant que main de celle-ci Tyrion devait toujours pouvoir la remettre en question.

-Le Nord a son propre système économique, ils sont presque indépendants de la capitale en terme de provisions et leurs traités avec Haut-jardin, Dorne et le Val ne pourront pas être coupé par un décret royale.

-Si elle ne répond pas à ma convocation écrite que je lui envoie, les choses seront beaucoup plus ... radicales, Drogon et moi iront lui rendre une petite visite assura-t-elle fièrement.

Il fut étonné de pouvoir noter si précisément le point de rupture, ou plutôt que se soit cette menace-là qui le fasse basculer. Extérieurement, rien ne changea dans son allure il y veilla, comme il en avait pris l'habitude à force d'avoir Tywin Lannister comme père et Cersei comme grande soeur. Daenerys était clairement instable mentalement, cette instabilité détruisait tout ce qu'il y avait de bonté en elle, elle n'était pas, plus légitime comme souveraine.

-Je croyais que vous vous donniez pour mission de protéger les innocents dit Tyrion en désespoir de cause.

-Sansa Stark n'est pas une innocente, assura Daenerys avec aplomb, Tyrion ne trouva rien à redire, certes Sansa avait le sens de la justice et de la générosité de ses parents mais ce qu'elle avait vécu et ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour survivre l'avaient définitivement retiré de la catégorie des innocents. Qui d'ailleurs pouvait vraiment prétendre à ce titre? Cela n'empêcha pas qu'il se jura de sortir au plus vite cette idée de la tête de Daenerys.

Tyrion soupira et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la cour, au loin les clameurs de la ville résonnaient, le soleil se couchait tôt même à port-Réal, la lumière blafarde donnait d'ailleurs au jeune homme qui sortait du palais pour se diriger vers eux, un air de spectre ruminant dans l'hiver. Jon avait sixa ans de moins que lui, et malgré sa beauté, on lisait dans ses yeux une lassitude et une souffrance qui aurait pu avoir mille ans.

-De combien de mois es-tu enceinte? demanda-t-il, en s'arrêtant à distance de Daenerys.

-Cela date de Winterfell, environ de quatre mois murmura-t-elle.

-Tu pourrais prendre du thé de lune suggéra-t-il sèchement.

-C'est ton enfant s'indigna la jeune femme en repliant ses bras autour de son ventre pas vraiment rond.

Tyrion se sentit mal à l'aise, il en avait assez de se retrouver dans ce genre de discussions mais dans leur cas, la grossesse de Daenerys était une question politique de laquelle il devait se soucier en tant que main.

Sa jalousie s'était évanouie avec le temps, il admettait désormais sans peine qu'être aimé de Daenerys et l'aimer en retour n'était pas sa place, leurs caractères ne s'ajustaient pas et il en arrivait même à plaindre Jon qui devait toujours être un héros, parce que Daenerys l'exigeait.

-Je t'avais juste demandé une chose, que l'on ne cré pas de monstres s'emporta-t-il.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil? Et puis c'était déjà fait.

Tyrion se demanda s'il devait les laisser, mais s'il le faisait aucune décision ne serait prise., et il fallait qu'il en soit autrement.

-D'un point de vue politique, la guerre excuse beaucoup de choses, on vous pardonnera d'avoir consommé votre union avant qu'elle soit officielle, avec la peur, le stress et la possibilité de la mort, contribua Tyrion d'un ton faussement joyeux.

-Mais maintenant les gens savent que je suis un Targaryen. Où sont les types qui ont fait ça d'ailleurs?

Seul le silence lui répondit, Tyrion comme Daenerys évitèrent le regard de Jon. Même s'il n'avait pas donné lui-même l'ordre, Tyrion se sentait un brin coupable de ne pas avoir réagi plus activement pour empêcher Daenerys de procéder à des exécutions sommaires.

-Brûlés conclut Jon par lui-même.

Daenerys finit par quitter les lieux, au bord des larmes.

-Pour le commandant de la garde de nuit, tu ressembles quand même vachement à un bourreau des coeurs plaisanta Tyrion à l'adresse de Jon.

-J'aimerai remonter le temps soupira Jon, quand je me battais à l'épée de bois avec Théon et Robb, que je courais dans la neige avec Arya et Fantôme...

-Et que tu étais un ado renfrogné, et solitaire, éloigné de ta famille par ta naissance, et avec pour unique perspective d'avenir le mur et une vie de célibat ? interrogea Tyrion railleur. Il l'avait rencontré ce gosse-là, et il ne lui semblait pas qu'il eut été particulièrement heureux.

-Mon père est mort, et Robb, et Rickon et Igrid et Daenerys est ma tante.

-Vu comme ça en effet c'est plutôt sombre, accepta Tyrion, mais tu as ressucité, tes frères et soeurs ne te tiennent plus à distance, Daenerys s'est mariée avec toi aujourd'hui par amour, tu vas avoir un enfant.

Jon s'esclaffa et approuva

-J'imagine que tout est une question de point de vue.

Alors qu'ils méditaient en silence un corbeau fondit sur Tyrion une lettre à la patte:

Sire main: Nous nous adressons à vous car malgré vos nombreux vices ils sont minimes par rapport à ceux des usurpateurs. Daenerys Targaryen née de l'orage, s'est mariée à son neveu Jon Targaryen, ne vénère pas le dieu de la lumière, et brûle tout sans scrupule. Nous avons pris en otage Brandon Stark et nous ne le relâcherons que lorsque la reine aura abdiqué.

Signé: les défenseurs de la lumière.

Jon avait lu pardessus son épaule, son expression de résignation morose s'était changée en un masque guerrier et déterminé; celui d'un Stark quand l'un des siens est menacé. Ils se précipitèrent ensemble dans le château, et croisèrent rapidement l'écuyer attribué à Bran qui confirma sa disparition. Ils envoyèrent des gens vérifier dans plusieurs parties du donjon rouge mais il semblait que le garçon avait bel et bien était kidnappé.

-Je vais prévenir les chevaliers et Dany fit Jon, en attendant, tu as intérêt à nous trouver un plan lannisterien au plus vite.

Tyrion remarqua avec amusement que malgré sa prétendu colère envers Daenerys il recourait de nouveau à son surnom affectif dans la panique il semblait d'ailleurs ne plus penser très clairement lui non plus.

Il arpenta les couloirs du donjon rouge, à l'étage des appartements des dignitaires du palais en quête de Ser Davos, et fut pris d'une frayeur incontrôlable pendant une seconde quand la porte des anciens appartements de sa soeur s'ouvrirent, mais ce fut pour laisser passer Lady Yara.

Les domestiques avaient dû l'installer là faute de mieux.

-Que se passe-t-il lord Tyrion

-Beaucoup de choses, Bran Stark a été enlevé par une secte religieuse, ceux avec les prêtres rouges, je ccrois, répondit-il en poursuivant sa course dans le couloir.

La ferre-née le suivit.

-Pourquoi?

-Ils accusent Daenerys et Jon d'être incestueux répondit-il sans trop s'avancer sur la véracité de ces propos, ne sachant pas s'il était sage de livrer tant d'informations à une personne en conflit avec Daenerys.

-Encore ? s'exaspéra-t-elle, est-ce donc une obligation sine qua non, pour gouverner? Est-ce pour cela que je n'ai pas le droit à l'indépendance? Parce qu'évidemment vu que mon frère était eunuque je ne risquais pas de coucher avec lui?

Tyrion retint un rire, Lady Yara savait bien parler, et bien se moquer mais il n'en avait pas le temps actuellement.

Ser Davos était introuvable mais dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'extérieur, Il vit qu'en fait Jon et Daenerys l'avaient trouvé avant lui et ils discutaient énergiquement.

-Nous n'avons aucune idées d'où ils le détiennent disait Ser Davos, à un groupe de chevaliers qui les avaient rejoint.

-Nous pourrions faire une fausse abdication proposa Jon, de toute façon, il n'y a personne d'autre pour prendre le pouvoir, et une fois qu'on aura Bran, on fera exécuter ces fanatiques et personne ne nous en voudra.

-S'ils ne voient pas Daenerys quitter port-réal, ils ne nous croiront jamais expliqua Tyrion, un peu paniqué.

Les tous nouveaux membres de la garde royale se tenaient derrière Daenerys, tout jeunes et flambants dans leurs armures reluisantes et pourtant l'air impossiblement pâtauds, partagés entre le ravissement d'être si rapidement entraînés dans l'action et l'incrédulité sans doute à l'informalité de la discussion.

Cinq d'entre eux n'étaient pas issus de la noblesse, lui avait expliqué Ser Davos, c'étaient des homme du commun qui savaient se servir d'une arme et que le vieux chevalier avait choisis pour leur droiture et leur talent.

-On pourrait délocalisé la capital pour un temps, à peyrDragon, proposa Davos, mais cela ne les empêchera pas d'établir leur gouvernement ici en notre absence.

-C'est vraiment dégueulasse que ce gamin meurt à cause de vous, mon frère a péri en le défendant cracha rageusement Lady Yara, à l'adresse de Daenerys, et ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une furi terrible.

-Lady Yara, peu!-être que vous pourriez le sauver à votre tour réalisa Tyrion sous le choc, vous n'aimez pas Daenerys, les gens savent que vous demandez l'indépendance surtout avec la rébellion d'il y a quinze ans.

-Oui, et alors ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Vous pourriez faire mine de vous allier avec eux, suggéra-t-il, et découvrir où ils cachent Bran.

Lady Yara ouvrit de grands yeux:

-C'est vraiment pas stupide ça.

-S'il est ma main c'est qu'il est connu pour n'être vraiment pas stupide, déclara Daenerys fièrement et Tyrion ne sut pas s'il était satisfait ou dégoûté de son attitude.

-Mais quel serait mon intérêt dans tout ça? demanda Yara.

-Négocier la semi indépendance dont on a parlé et qui a été proposé par Bran fit Tyrion, plein d'espoir.

-Une place au conseil restreint serait plus approprié corrigea Daenerys, ce n'est pas parce que vous nous rendez un service que l'on doit tout vous donner.

Lady Yara fit deux pas menaçants vers Daenerys, mais les sept membres de la garde royale firent barrière devant elle.

-Il s'agit de la vie d'un membre de votre famille maintenant que vous êtes marié à Jon rappela-t-elle froidement, et il n'a que quinze ans.

-En plus on ne doit pas oublier que ce n'est pas n'importe quel adolescent, il s'agit de la corneille à trois yeux ajouta tyrion en fixant sa reine, tentant de lui faire passer un message, il a un rôle à jouer.

-Si vous accepter de négocier ces conditions d'indépendance partielle, j'écrirai immédiatement un message à l'adresse de ses "défenseurs de, la lumière" il doivent avoir des moyens de se procurer les messages qui leur son! destinés. Je lui donnerai rendez-vous pour parler de notre cause commune""

-Nous acceptons, on négociera ce que vous voudrez, tant qu'il y a une chance de récupérer Bran, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Arya et Sansa seraient détruites, tous les trois ont trop souffert déjà, affirma Jon. Daenerys hocha la tête, vaincue, et descendit les marches vers la cour où se trouvait Drogon. C'était un coup dur pour elle aussi.

-Combien avez-vous de chevaliers fers-nés avec vous? demanda Jon en la rejoignant à son niveau de l'escalier.

-Une cinquantaine fit Lady Yara.

-Tenez-les prêts s'il faut se battre je me joindrai à eux fit-il.

-Ho non, du calme le Stark sourit Yara d'un air supérieur, même déguisé on vous reconnaîtrait tout de suite et tout le plan tomberait à l'eau.

-Mais je dois...

-Faire un câlin à Daenerys et surtout l'empêcher de revenir sur sa décision, coupa Yara, souriant de biais.

-Je... balbutia Jon, Merci pour votre aide Lady Yara, conclut-il avec une révérence avant de descendre les escaliers à la recherche de Daenerys.

-Je vais aller me fondre dans la masse des habitants pour prendre la température, savoir si les gens nous font confiance, prévint Davos, Ser Wiliam, si vous voulez me suivre nos irons dans les tavernes de votre choix, cela fait trop longtemps que j'ai quitté cette ville.

Quelques années plus tôt, Tyrion aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour s'enivrer et sans doute passer la nuit en compagnie de quelques filles de taverne, mais il avait un rôle d'adulte à jouer, non pas que Davos n'en avait pas un, on pouvait compter sur lui pour n'accomplir que sa mission et rien de plus. De toute façon, Tyrion n'avait pas le coeur à ce genre de choses, alors qu'encore un nouveau gosse de sa connaissance était la malheureuse victime du jeu des trônes, son coeur n'aspirait plus à ces joies éphémères qui vous laissaient plus amère qu'elles ne vous avaient trouvé.

-Cette secte a déjà fait des victimes à Westeros n'est-ce pas? lui demanda Lady Yara alors que les chevaliers désertaient l'escalier.

-Oui, leurs prêtres rouges sont fanatiques, ils tentent d'imoler vifs des gens comme sacrifice à leur dieu, Stannis Barathéon leur a livré sa propre fille pour être sacrifiée répondit-il. Ils devaient avoir de bonnes intentions au début, mais c'est un groupe de fanatiques qui nient les réalités du monde.

-C'est bon à savoir, observa Lady Yara, en jouant avec une dague entre ses doigts, elle n'avait pas l'air de risquer de s'en servir cependant, elle était calme et sans doute pas disposer à l'attaquer. Du moins Tyrion l'espérait, parce qu'une fois encore sa condition l'empêchait de pouvoir compter sur lui-même pour se défendre. Une vague de honte et de haine à son propre égard le traversa comme souvent dans ses moments-là. Il haïssait la faiblesse de ses jambes et de son dos qui lui faisaient mal quand il marchait trop, le fait de ne pas être capable d'autant que les autres. Il se ressaisit, il n'était pas l'heure de s'apitoyer sur son sort, cela ne sauverait pas Brandon Stark.

-Quand partez-vous ? demanda-t-il à la fer-née.

-D'ici deux heures, le temps qu'ils reçoivent le message et que mes chevaliers soient prêts.

-Je vais essayer de retrouver les papiers de ce pauvre Sam Tarly, pour les droits de douanes avec les îles de fers et on reparlera de votre demande d'otonomisation promit-il.

-J'espère bien, les lannister paient toujours leurs dettes non? termina-t-elle. Il acquiesça sans lui rétorquer que ce n'était pas sa dette mais celle du royaume, et qu'à la limite Jon Snow lui était plus redevable.

Tyrion prit congé de Lady Yara, alla vérifier aux cuisines que la livraison d'aliments s'était déroulée normalement malgré les troubles au dehors, fit signer un décret à Daenerys au sujet de la tolérance religieuse général pour la prémunir juridiquement des futurs attaque de "la secte rouge", mangea un morceau avec elle et Jon, et enfin regagna ses appartements.

On lui avait de nouveau attribué ceux qu'il occupait avec Sansa avant son emprisonnement pour le meurtre de Joffrey.

La lettre de sansa à son frère à laquelle on lui avait confié de répondre pesait lourd dans son esprit, surtout depuis que Daenerys avait décidé de la convoquer ici, cependant les propos tenaient-ils toujours avec les récents événements? Peu importait au fond, il fallait lui dire que Jon s'était marié, que cela lui plaise ou non et pour l'enlèvement de Bran. Il se lamenta intérieurement sur le fait qu'il devait toujours être associé avec les mauvaises nouvelles pour la jeune fille, comme les noces pourpres par exemple. Du fait de sa famille.

Il avait froid, il s'installa près de la cheminée qui projetait son halo chaleureux sur la pièce. Il prit du parchemin et de l'encre et écrivit:

Lady Sansa,

Je vous écris parce que votre frère m'en a chargé n'ayant pas les informations nécessaires pour le faire lui-même. Je dois vous annoncer que votre frère s'est marié à Daenerys, s'il vous plaît ne nous envoyez pas une armée pour exiger l'annulation, la reine est enceinte et les gens manifestaient. Je dois aussi vous dire que Bran a été kidnappé par un groupe de fanatiques religieux priant le Dieu de la lumière ou je ne sais trop qui. Avec l'aide de lady Yara, qui fera semblant d'être avec lui, nous espérons libérer votre frère. Je ne peux rien vous promettre toutefois. Cette lettre doit être décidément désagréable à lire, mais il semble qu'aucun Stark ne puisse venir dans cette ville sans être touché par une catastrophe quelconque. Non pas que le mariage de Jon soit une catastrophe en soi, mais il y a eut un attentat coûtant la vie à Samwell Tarly, et où a été dévoilé l'origine Targaryenne de Jon. Nous sommes dans une situation tendue.

J'ai parlé à des agents de la banque de fers, ils connaissent quelques personnes qui pourraient être susceptibles d'être intéressées par des projets d'investissements dans le nord. Je sais que vous organisez un grand marché à Winterfell dans un mois et je vous y enverrez autant de marchands que possible. Quant au verre dont vous avez besoin pour les Jardins intérieurs du château et le dôme de la ville d'hiver, nous avons du verre solide et en quantité dans l'ouest, ma tante Genna est à Castral Rock, je vais lui demander d'en envoyer des stocks à Winterfell, c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire pour vous.

Daenerys a parcontre appris, à la suite de l'attentat lors de son mariage que vous divulguiez son secret, les terroristes l'auraient entendu de vous lorsque vous parliez avec vos compagnons de voyage pour la capitale. La reine vous demande de venir démentir ces propos et lui jurer allégeance. Il vous faudrait le faire Sansa, j'ai peur que notre reine soit très ébranlée par les récentes circonstances et elle pourrait agir sous l'effet de la colère.

Je suis désolé que l'on vous demande ce voyage et j'ai bien peur que vous ne le fassiez pas. Daenerys, bien que cela remonte d'avant la capture de Bran menaçait de venir vous chercher avec Drogon. Je vous informerai quoi qu'il arrive.

À défaut d'aller bien après ces nouvelles et tout ce que la guerre vous a enlevé, je suis convaincu que vous restez la gardienne dont le nord a besoin.

Tyrion

Tyrion relut et relut la lettre à la lueur déclinante des flammes. Elle était maladroite, horriblement brusque, il s'y était repris à deux fois pour écrire la dernière phrase. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dit trop et trop peu à la fois.

En tant que main de Daenerys, il n'aurait pas dû se permettre certaines remarques, en tant qu'ami de Sansa, ce qu'il croyait être plus ou moins, il aurait dû montrer plus de soutien.

Il y avait quelque chose chez Sansa, ces derniers temps, quelque chose qui le faisait réfléchir et qui le faisait souffrir aussi, il ne savait quoi mais il préférait ne pas s'y attarder.

Il finit par apposer le Sceau des Lannister pour s'interdire d'ajouter quoi que se soit, posa la lettre sur la table en attendant d'avoir un corbeau, pris un livre de comptes du royaumes, jetant parfois des coups d''oeil nerveux aux parchemin, comme autrefois à Sansa Stark qui s'asseyait à l'autre bout de cette même pièce, cousant ou lisant, s'imperméabilisant contre sa présence, dissimulant des torrents de chagrin derrière une armure de formules bienséantes dont les mailles n'étaient plus soudées entre elles par les espoirs naïfs de l'enfance.

Il fut tenté de sortir en cachette et de suivre Lady Yara, pour se sentir utile, faire quelque chose pour Bran. Cela ressemblait trop cependant au comportement d'un adolescent avide d'aventure ou d'attention et il y renonça. Il eut l'idée saugrenue et habituelle chez lui que si Jaime avait été là avec son épée d'acier Valyrian il aurait récupéré Bran, mais c'était faux, il les aurait juste fait repérer c'était juste que Tyrion ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de désirer voir son grand frère. Finalement, il se mit à siroter du vin, tout en examinant les différents dossiers en cours pour le royaume et s'endormit sur le canapé, assommé par les soucis, comme en d'autres temps.

note: N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez et ce que vous immaginez pour la suite.

À bientôt,


	12. Chapitre 12

Note:

réponses aux reviews:

-Lassa: Merci pour ta review, ne t'inquiète pas, Sansa va bien... pour l'instant, ce chapitre est de son point de vue xd, pour Bran il va falloir attendre un peu pour savoir. Oui, ici aussi Daenerys bascule du côté obscur mais plus lentement. Pour les motivations de la secte du dieu de la lumière on ne le verra pas avant quelques chapitres.

-Maxime: Merci pour ta review, j'ai l'impression que tu devines certaines choses pour la suite... mais je me tais.

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 12: Sansa

-C'est une déclaration de guerre, décréta Robin Arhin en examinant le papier que Sansa lui avait confié. Il lui revenait de compléter son éducation, et le mestre et elle étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que des rudiments d'ancien valyrien seraient nécessaires à un futur lord du Val dans ses relations avec Essos.

-Non, Robin, vous devez lire ce qui est écris, et non inventer, c'était une simple liste de provisions à acheter répondit-elle avec agacement.

-Vos textes sont ennuyeux protesta son cousin avec arrogance en sortant de sa poche un morceau de gâteau qu'il engloutit immédiatement.

-Nous avons des restrictions alimentaires en ce moment, vous en rappelez vous Robin ? interrogea-t-elle de plus en plus en colère, n'avez-vous pas remarqué que les portions sont amoindris et que nous parlions des mesures à prendre.

-J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter vos discussions ennuyeuses avec vos conseillers quand nous sommes à table assura-t-il avec hauteur.

-En tant que seigneur du val cela fera pourtant parti de vos devoirs un jour s'attrista Sansa à haute voix, ordinairement c'était le nouveau jeune mestre arrivé fraîchement de la citadelle qui donnait ses leçons à Robin mais elle avait voulu ce jour-là tenter de créer un lien plus civil entre eux en se joignant à lui un moment.

Mestre Nathan entra soudain dans la pièce les bras chargés de lourds volumes qu'il posa maladroitement sur la table avant de s'assoir près d'elle.

-Lady Sansa, je vais pouvoir prendre la relève à présent dit-il, vous devez avoir d'autres choses à gérer.

Ravie, Sansa sauta sur ses pieds, avec beaucoup trop de hâte pour une adulte responsable, puis se força à adopter une attitude plus calme.

-Merci Mestre Nathan, Robin je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous contenter de la nourriture servie à table jusqu'à meilleur circonstances annonça-t-elle.

-Les vrais grands seigneurs ne s'affament pas pour leurs peuple comme vous le faites rétorqua l'adolescent insolemment.

-S'ils ne se soucient pas du sort de leur peuples alors se ne sont pas de grands seigneurs tenta doucement le jeune Mestre Nathan, l'air horrifié par son élève.

-Je ne m'affame pas, je me soumets simplement aux mêmes restrictions que les autres corrigea Sansa, avant de soupirer et de quitter la pièce.

Le matin même, la jeune Stark avait reçu en une seule lettre un amoncellement de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle avait appris, par une lettre de Lord Tyrion que Bran avait été enlevé et que Jon avait épousé Daenerys et toutes les circonstances qui s'en suivaient. Elle ne savait que faire. Si elle avait été plus mature, plus préparée, plus comme sa mère, Sansa croyait qu'elle aurait directement choisis une action, si elle avait su se battre comme Arya ou Brienne, si elle l'avait voulu elle aurait pu prendre son épée et s'engager dans une quête désespérée pour récupérer son frère.

Elle ne parvenait même pas à en vouloir à Jon qui au fond avait fait la seule chose envisageable pour lui, même si c'était peu sage politiquement et moralement, et encore il y avait été poussé par des manifestations populaires, des gens qui voulaient voir une histoire d'amour tragique de loup et de dragon se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Meera reed et Edmund Thorne lui avaient conseillé de faire ce que la reine lui demandait pour le bien de Jon et de Bran pour la paix, Faérie et le nouveau jeune mestre Nathan au contraire pensaient qu'il fallait charger sur Port-Réal pour réclamer le sauvetage de Bran et l'annulation de ce mariage déshonorant pour Jon. Le vieux maître d'armes de Winterfell avait carrément conseillé d'engager un groupe de chevaliers surentraînés pour la protéger jour et nuit, et même son cousin avait décrété que s'ils avaient tous été chez lui aux Eyriers, il les aurait fait passer par la porte de la lune.

Sansa soupçonnait très fortement que Bran avait su qu'il serait kidnappé avec ses pouvoirs de corneille à trois yeux, elle avait une confiance totale en sa capacité de maîtriser la situation, ou presque.

Cela réfrénait beaucoup la joie qu'elle avait ressenti ce matin même lorsqu'avec ses conseillers, ils avaient mis en place un nouveau système judiciaire. Désormais, le seigneur de Winterfell, actuellemant elle-même, ne serait plus juge des procès du nord, il y aurait un juge habilité, et dans les cas importants un jury populaire tiré au sort parmi le peuple, cela permettrait de ne pas mélanger la justice et la politique. Selon elle, elle n'était pas apte à juger de tous les sujets, elle n'en avait pas le temps, et avait des intérêts politiques qui pourraient la rendre partiale. De plus, c'était également une mesure pour assurer sa sécurité, personne pour se plaindre de jugements qu'elle n'aurait pas rendu.

Meera, Faérie et Sansa se hâtaient sous la tempête de neige, dissimulées dans plusieurs couches de fourrures en direction d'un petit restaurant de la ville d'hiver. Les jeunes filles entrèrent avec soulagement et rejoignirent une table du fond peu exposée aux regards curieux. Sansa prit même soin de s'assoir derrière un pilier avant de se débarrasser de son manteau.

La pièce était aussi chaleureuse que dans son souvenir, une famille occupait la table près de la cheminée, un peu plus loin un couple de jeunes gens discutaient un sourire aux lèvres, et des vieilles femmes cancanaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. La propriétaire de l'établissement, qui y travaillait aussi s'approcha de leur table.

-Que voudriez -vous? leur demanda-t-elle.

Il était quatre heures, leur escapade secrète les avaient mené ici au beau milieu de l'après-midi.

-Un thé s'il vous plaît demanda Faérie, Meera l'imita.

-Et un chocolat chaud ajouta Sansa.

-Voulez-vous un gâteau?

-Faites-vous toujours les gâteaux au citron? intérogea-t-elle, en oubliant toute prudence.

La serveuse la regarda, sa bouche forma un "o" silencieux, mais elle se retint d'exprimer sa surprise à voix haute.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Lady Sansa je crois me souvenir que c'étaient vos préférés jadis, mais nous ne recevons plus de citrons de Dorne avec le climat.

-Bien sûr, Merci fit-elle, faisant surtout allusion au fait qu'elle avait parlé à voix basse.

-Alors vous veniez ici lorsque vous étiez petite ? demanda Meera avec un sourire.

-Oui, ma mère nous emmenait, Robb, Bran et moi, Jon Arya et Rickon moins souvent, ils étaient trop sauvages et incapables de se tenir tranquils, se remémora-t-elle avec tendresse, petit Robb pouvait être angélique pour avoir des sucreries.

-Je n'aurai pas dû venir ici poursuivit-elle, sur le moment, cela lui avait paru indispensable, de s'enfuir en cachette, au milieu des flocons, avec les deux autre jeunes filles, comme si elle pouvait se permettre d'en être une également. Elle avait voulu échapper un instant aux regards scrutateurs, aux attitudes protectrices ou soupçonneuses, aux responsabilités. Elle avait mis sa sécurité et celle des filles en danger, à partir de la sorte, sans gardes, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Meera et Faérie ne la trahiraient pas après tout? Tous ceux qui lui avaient fait croire être de son côté l'avaient fait. Pourquoi pas elles? Pourtant, son stupide coeur voulait la persuader que Meera et Faérie, Edmund et ses autres conseillers étaient honnêtes.

-On a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu rétorqua Faérie, j'ai presque l'impression que j'étais plus libre dans ce putain d'orphelinat de port-Réal, c'était merdique, je m'ennuyai et j'étais inutile mais on ne comptait pas vraiment sur moi, pas comme ça.

Sous ses allures nonchalantes Faérie Snow se révélait sérieuse dans son travail, elle avait écrit à la citadelle pour requérir plusieurs mestres qui enseigneraient dans leur école publique, ce dont ils avaient été ravis et elle s'occupait des mesures incitatives à prendre pour que les parents y envoient leurs enfants. son expérience authentique du point de vue populaire faisaient d'elle une alliée précieuse. Meera Reed était également surprenante, au premier abord avec sa douceur et ses yeux rêveurs, il était impossible de soupçonner que la jeune fille était une experte en économie et en mesures budgétaires.

Bientôt, la dame revint avec leurs boissons fumantes et trois parts d'un magnifique gâteau au chocolat.

Faérie eut un demi-sourire malicieux en voyant Sansa se précipiter sur sa tasse de chocolat chaud, depuis la longue nuit et la mort de plusieurs troupeaux de vaches le lait était rare et conservé pour les enfants. La jeune Stark se délecta du liquide chaud et réconfortant qui la réchauffait de part en part, et de sa mousse onctueuse.

-Ce n'est pas un goût très noble que vous avez là dit Faérie à l'adresse de Sansa.

-Quant au thé, je pourrais vous rétorquer que c'est un breuvage de vieille demoiselle acariâtre, dit-elle, à mi chemin entre la contrariété et l'amusement.

Lady Meera soupira doucement, d'un an ou deux leur aînée, elle se retrouvait souvent à arbitrer ce genre de querelles futiles.

-Le chocolat chaud est très bon pour le morale, il vous rendrait peut-être moins cynique Faérie, quant au thé, il a des vertus relaxantes ce qui ne vous ferez pas de mal, Lady Sansa expliqua-t-elle.

-nous venons de nous enfuir toutes les trois d'un château dont nous sommes plus ou moins responsables pour aller prendre un goûter, tu devrais nous tutoyer Meera, répartit Faérie, se goinfrant si incérémonieusement de gâteau qu'elle avait des tâches marrons autour de la bouche, accentuant son allure mutine et juvénile. Sansa s'assura de graver dans sa mémoire cette image de ses deux amies, les moments joyeux étaient trop rares pour ne pas être chéris tels des trésors; ces temps derniers. Ou plutôt, la vie lui avait appris que l'on ne savait jamais de quoi seraient faites les années à venir.

-Je peux te tutoyer Faérie, mais Lady Sansa, ma famille est vassale de la sienne depuis des siècles, se justifia-t-elle.

-Tu peux, il n'y a pas de difficultés, encouragea Sansa, avec un sourire, pas en réunion officielle sans doute, cela ferait trop parler, comme j'essaie de l'expliquer à Faérie dès qu'elle m'appelle "San" devant des personnes influentes et protocolaire.

-Marché conclut, indiqua Meera, en avalant gracieusement son gâteau à la cuillère avec un regard appuyé en direction de Faérie. Cela procurait une sensation étrange se dit Sansa, d'avoir quelque chose qui se rapprochait d'amies,elle n'en avait jamais eu de véritables, depuis Jeyne Pool dès années auparavant, et elle ne pouvait empêcher une certaine distance de la séparer des autres, un mur de glace qu'elle avait façonné elle-même, parce qu'elle redoutait qu'une fois de plus, elle se laisse prendre dans une illusion.

-Alors Faérie, j'ai cru comprendre que toi et ser Marc Frazhien étiez très...proches, gloussa Meera son visage se transfigurant alors qu'elle parlait. Sansa écoutait, à moitié intéressée surtout reconnaissante de ces quelques minutes d'annonymat et de normalité qu'elle dérobait.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse, assura Faérie.

-Vous vous êtes embrassé; dans les écuries, fit remarquer Sansa.

-Comment le sait-tu ?

-Un Stark se doit toujours de savoir ce qui se passe à Winterfell, asséna-t-elle, énigmatiquement.

-Cela ne veut rien dire de toute façon, il est mignon mais on ne compte pas se marier ou même rester ensemble plus que quelques jours poursuivit la jeune effrontée.

-Il n'aurait pas été une bonne alliance politique, approuva Sansa, les Frazhien nous sont déjà loyaux jusqu'à la mort et ce n'est qu'une petite famille.

-Aucune d'entre vous ne croit-elle donc à l'amour ? s'exaspéra Meera.

-Non se vanta fièrement Faérie. Sansa ne pipa mot, ho combien eut-elle voulu y croire! Cela avait été son souhait le plus cher pendant longtemps. Joffrey, Littlefinger et Ramsay lui avaient donné des raisons de croire le contraire. Pourtant, elle avait aussi pu observer un ou deux cas d'amours véritables, elle en était parvenue à la conclusion que cela n'existait simplement pas pour elle. Elle tenta de s'échapper de ses propres réflexions, elle avait bien plus important à méditer, il fallait rejeter au loin les boucles blondes, la voix rauque et une lettre amical qui hantaient parfois son esprit.

-Nous devons y aller fit soudain Meera, je crois qu'ils vont bientôt arriver aussi.

Meera n'avait pas de pouvoir étranges comme Bran mais elle était dix fois plus raisonnable que Faérie et Sansa l'était aussi normalement, pas en face de tant de chocolat cependant. Les trois jeunes filles se levèrent prenant bien soin de tourner le dos à la salle pour enfiler leurs capes qui les rendaient, une fois rabaissé le capuchon, irreconnaissable. Sansa paya un peu plus que la somme demandé, parce qu'elle pensait avoir reçu bien plus qu'un chocolat chaud et un gâteau, mais une acceptation silencieuse, et sa mère faisait cela quand elle venait ici.

-Pourvu qu'on nous ait pas volé les chevaux, grogna Faérie quand elles parvinrent sur la route enneigée qui ralliait la ville au château

Elles rejetèrent leurs capuches en arrière maintenant qu'ells étaient seule pour scruter les environs. Les chevaux étaient bien là, sagement attachés aux arbres où elles les avaient laissé, Sansa allait s'approcher lorsqu'une demi-douzaine de jeunes chevaliers et écuyers sortirent de nul par et se précipitèrent sur elles. Sansa étouffa un cri mais avant qu'elle n'est pu faire un geste l'un d'eux avait bondi sur elle et l'avait jeté en plein sur un tas de neige.

Terrifiée, Sansa leva les yeux pour voir Edmund Thorne lui sourire d'un air narquois en lui lançant une boule de neige en pleine figure. Non loin de là, Faérie poursuivait deux écuyers avec une boule de neige à la main, et Meera tentait de se protéger à l'aide de sa capuche alors qu'elle était bombardée:

-Alors comme ça vous partez vous amuser sans nous ? lança Edmund aux trois filles.

Sansa se redressa, le souffle court et profitant heureusement de l'effet de surprise, plaqua Edmund à terre et commença à l'enterrer sous la neige.

-On est juste allé prendre un thé fit Faérie.

-Tu bois du thé toi? rigolla un des plus jeunes écuyers.

-Ouais, c'est un truc de grandes filles, c'est pour ça que Lady Sansa prend du chocolat, confia Faérie en venant tenter de délivrer Edmund dont les efforts pour se redresser étaient si peu enthousiastes que s'en était triste.

-On s'inquiétait vraiment, confia un des gamins à l'air sérieux, enfin, le capitaine des gardes nous a dit que si, je cite" on avait perdu la petite à Ned ça allait barder".

-Ce n'était pas très responsable de ma part, admit Sansa, je ne partirai plus sans prévenir des gardes c'est que j'avais des dossiers urgents à traiter et je suis partie comme une écervelée.

Elle se le reprocha, de tous les Stark, elle avait sans doute toujours été la plus frivole, pas ces dernières années, mais juste pour une heure elle avait eu l'impression d'être légère et humaine et non plus cette créature brisée qu'avait créé Ramsay.

La bataille de neige prit bientôt fin et ils reprirent tous la direction du château.

-Qu'allez vous faire au sujet de Daenerys ? demanda Ser Edmund, lorsqu'ils se furent réunis avec les autres conseillers dans le grand bureau.

-Je lui ai écrit une lettre déclara Sansa, surprenant tout le monde en sortant un tout petit bout de parchemin, dans laquelle je lui prête allégeance, la reconnaît comme reine des sept royaumes et Jon comme mon frère mais je lui dis que je n'ai pas le temps de venir à la capitale, que nous avons beaucoup à faire ici et pas les moyens pour entreprendre ce long voyage, ce qui est vrai.

Le vieux capitaine de la garde, Ser Edmund et Faérie ouvrirent de grands yeux sidérés, Meera se contenta de projeter son sourire énigmatique.

-Et tu as trouvé cette solution toute seule, s'émerveilla Faérie en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme d'émotion au coin de son

oeil c'est machiavélique, elle ne peut rien te reprocher ce château est en ruine, nous sommes rationné et tu n'es pas exactement un guerrier aguerri qui peut partir seul à cheval pour venir prêter allégeance, si elle te tue personne ne pourra approuver, et nous dans le nord, on déclarera l'indépendance!.

-Merci pour la valeur que tu donnes à ma vie commenta Sansa.

-Tu sais bien que je rigole

-Sérieusement Milady, c'est une idée de stratège, votre père aurait été fier complimenta le vieil ami de Ned Stark.

-C'était une évidence, si j'y avais pensé plus tôt avant de paniquer tout le monde.

-Parfois il faut du recul pour percevoir des évidences, murmura Meera, et Sansa eu cette curieuse impression, qu'elle avait souvent avec elle que la jeune fille parlait de tout à fait autre chose.

Une semaine plus tard cependant, Sansa n'en mena pas large quand on vint la chercher dans ses appartement pour lui dire que la reine Daenerys était arrivée sur son dragon accompagné de Jon Snow et de Tyrion Lannister.

-Bonjour votre grace fit-elle en saluant lorsqu'elle les eut rejoint dans le hall.

-Lady Stark, répondit froidement Daenerys.

Jon la serra un instant dans ses bras en chuchottant, "Je suis vraiment désolé Sansa, je n'avais pas prévu cela. On a pas retrouvé Bran".

Bien sûr que non, songea-t-elle, tristement, Jon ne prévoyait pas, il agissait, comme leur père, elle lui en voulait, un peu, mais elle ne l'en aimait pas moins.

-Vous retrouverez votre frère plus tard, protesta Daenerys, tout d'abord réitérez-moi votre serment de loyauté au nom du nord.

Sansa soupira, si elle avait était reine elle aurait préféré la certitude sincère d'avoir le respect et le soutient de ses sujets plutôt qu'une cérémonie vide de sens dont les paroles n'étaient même pa adaptées à leur situation.

Elle s'avança:

-Que dois-je dire à la place de "mon épée est vôtre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle"? demanda-t-elle d'un ton de glace. Sansa ne savait pas si elle se trompait mais elle crut voir un bref sourire illuminer le visage de Tyrion.

-Choisissez-vous même, concéda la reine, un peu déstabilisée

Elle s'agenouilla sur les dalles dures, et soudain l'horrible souvenir du temps où à la cours elle suppliait pour la vie de son père lui revint en mémoire, les fois aussi ou Joffrey la faisait battre en plein milieu de la salle du trône et ou elle demeurait à genoux et sanglotante jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un prenne pitié d'elle. Elle était chez elle aujourd'hui, cela devait avoir une autre signification:

-Votre majesté, je fais partie de vos sujets, je vis sous vos décrets, mon conseil et mon aide seront vôtres, quand vous en voudrez, mais cela seulement si en retour vous promettez de traiter ma famille et mon peuple de manière honorable, Nous ne serons plus massacrés pendant des mariages, nous avons retenu la leçon, si vous voulez déclarer la guerre au Nord, ce que je ne souhaite pas il faudra le faire frontalement.

Daenerys n'avait pas d'armée, Drogon était au dehors et ni Jon ni Tyrion ne seraient disposés à l'attaquer pour la moindre parole. Sansa avait réfléchi, puis elle avait joué, restait à voir si elle allait gagner ou mourir.

-Il est normal que Lady Sansa s'inquiète de la sécurité des siens, nous avons perdu son petit frère et vous avez épousé Jon, fit Tyrion, Relevez-vous Sansa, nous pouvons tous discuter comme des gens civilisés, et si j'en crois mes souvenirs, vos genoux n'ont que trop fréquenté le sol dur aux pieds des rois.

Sansa le regarda et sur son visage, elle crut voir le reflet de ce qui se rejouait dans son esprit, ce moment il y avait si longtemps, dans un autre monde presque, sous la menace d'un autre roi.

Tyrion lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, elle se sentit embarrassée de sa situation prosternée devant une reine dont il venait de la sauver in-extremis mais, ses traits n'exprimaient pas de la pitié, plus quelque chose comme de l'admiration? Sansa se réprimanda intérieurement, qui aurait pu l'admirer en cet instant, et surtout comment quelqu'un qui côtoyait Daenerys tous les jours de sa vie?

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir Sansa poursuivit-il.

-Je... moi aussi, malgré les circonstances, balbutia-t-elle.

Daenerys émit un raclement de gorge qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au bruit de son Dragon pour réattirer l'attention sur sa personne et Sansa réalisa mortifiée que ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur ceux de Lord Tyrion et qu'elle n'avait pas relâché sa main. Elle sursauta et s'écarta. Les chevaliers de Winterfell attendaient tendus, prêts à intervenir au moindre problème, et à la façon dont ils observaient Daenerys, leur loyauté envers les Stark était sans borne, Faérie quant à elle articulait silencieusement des mots avec ses lèvres à l'adresse de Sansa pendant que Daenerys parlait, elle ne comprit pas tout mais il sembla qu'il était question du charisme de Jon.

-Malgré nos mésententes, Lady Stark, je suis prête à passer l'éponge déclara Daenerys, pour assurer au peuple que Jon est bien un Stark et que le nord fait bien partie de Westeros, notre enfant sera seigneur de Winterfell.

-Mais il sera déjà roi ! s'exclama Jon.

-Et bien notre deuxième enfant, en tout cas le château doit rester dans ta descendance et pas à Sansa.

-Et si l'enfant n'est pas sein d'esprit, demanda Faérie avec arrogance.

-Vous ne prendrez pas le nord à Lady Sansa, déclara Edmund d'un ton menaçant une vague d'as'sentiments le suivit.

-Dany, Winterfell est à Sansa et à mes autres frères et soeur, mon père, enfin, Ned il n'aurait pas voulu que cela devienne une propriété Targaryen dit Jon.

-Je ne vous demande pas d'approuver, je fais cela pour le bien du royaume, s'insurgea Daenerys les larmes aux yeux.

-Alors que me demandez-vous ? interrogea Sansa.

-Vous devez faire comprendre cela aux nordiens, leur faire accepter leur futur seigneur, et ne pas les dresser contre moi.

Daenerys tremblait de rage ou de chagrin à présent et Sansa ressentit un authentique élan de compassion pour elle. Daenerys, les avait un peu sauvé, avec son dragon, il fallait l'admettre, mais comme Sansa beaucoup d'habitants de Westeros ne voulaient plus être sauvé. Si Daenerys était arrivé quelques années plus tôt, Sansa savait très bien qu'elle l'aurait considéré comme une héroïne de chanson, elle serait devenue son modèle, mais quand elle l'avait rencontré Sansa s'était déjà sauvée elle-même ou avec l'aide de personnes pas plus héroïques qu'elle, et Daenerys lui avait parler comme Cersei, comme à un petit oiseau qui ferait ce qu'on lui demanderait.

-Elle a besoin de repos avec sa grossesse, Sansa, on ne peut pas repartir maintenant, on va rester ici jusqu'à demain et on en rediscutera, décida Jon, il avait recouvert Daenerys de sa Cap et la portait presque alors qu'elle semblait faire une sorte de malaise.

-Très bien approuva-t-elle.

Ce soir-là alors que Sansa cousait le loup Stark sur un manteau destiné à Jon et qu'elle était en vêtements de nuit prête à dormir on toqua à la porte. À cette heure, cela ne pouvait être que Faérie, souhaitant s'écraser incérémonieusement sur son lit et discuter de tout et de rien.

-Oui, c'est ouvert dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Tyrion et Sansa se dit qu'elle devrait vraiment demander avant de dire aux gens d'entrer.

-Je croyais que ça serait Faérie, se justifia-t-elle.

-Vous essayez d'expliquer pourquoi vous m'avez laisser entrer? sourit-il.

-C'est que... je ne suis pas en tenue approprié pour recevoir des visiteurs marmonna-t-elle, en fixant un instant sa chemise de nuit.

-Je souhaitais vous parler, mais je n'ai pas osé m'annonçer par peur de rester dehors, avoua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas lié à vous mentit Sansa.

Elle ne se sentait pas menacée, ce qui était rare pour elle, juste horriblement inconfortable, les flammes de la cheminée projetaient sur le visage de Tyrion un jeu d'ombres et de lumières, ce n'était pas effrayant comme le sont parfois ce genre d'éclairage sur les visages marqués, simplement curieusement fascinant et Sansa se reprit plusieurs fois à regarder dans sa direction malgré son obstination à ne pas le faire.

-Je pensais que nous étions amis fit-elle, vous n'avez donc pas besoin de me forcer à vous parler.

-Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous épargnerez bien cette corvée, répondit-il sardoniquement, l'amertume rendant sa voix rocailleuse, il s'agit de Daenerys.

-J'imaginais que je pourrais attendre jusqu'à demain matin pour entendre parler de sa majesté, réagit Sansa, soudain sur ses gardes, si c'est elle qui vous envoie je...

Tyrion poussa un soupir:

-Ce n'est pas elle qui m'envoie, à vrai dire je crois que mes jours en tant que main de la reine sont comtés.

-Quoi? Vous en a-t-elle parlé?

-Non, mais nous avons des désaccords assez insurmontables. Il semble que comme son chère papa Daenerys aime beaucoup jouer avec le feu plaisanta Tyrion, moi aussi, mais pas littéralement. Elle n'est pas la reine que je croyais avoir trouvé.

Sansa aurait cru qu'elle serait heureuse d'entendre ces mots, mais la tristesse du Lannister la toucha, c'était une autre désillusion pour quelqu'un qui n'avait connu que cela, des désillusions.

-Je suis désolée murmura-t-elle. Elle sentit qu'il était sur le point de faire une remarque ironique sur le fait qu'elle l'avait prévenu mais elle se força à se tourner vers lui et à montrer que pour une fois, ses mots étaient sincères.

-Le nord mérite d'être gouverner justement, je peux essayer, je veux réussir, poursuivit-elle d'un ton ferme, je ne peux pas partir de Winterfell... je n'ai rien d'autre, nul par ailleurs qui soit sûr, qui soit chez moi, je n'ai pas le courage d'Arya.

Sa voix était devenue plus faible elle se concentra sur son loup brodé.

-Sansa, vous n'avez pas le courage d'Arya, certains diraient même que vous êtes moins courageuse, pour moi vous avez votre propre forme de courage et il nous impressionne tous, même Daenerys.

-C'est gentil.

-Ce n'est pas gentil, c'est vrai maintint-il, comme il est vrai qu'il faut que vous disiez oui à Daenerys.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous me diriez cela, Lord Tyrion, fit-elle, déçue.

-Je croyais avoir obtenu il y a cinq ans de cela que vous m'appeliez Tyrion, répondit-il d'un ton las, écoutez moi jusqu'au bout, Sansa.

-Asseyez-vous alors, fit-elle.

Tyrion obtempéra et prit place sur un fauteuil près du feu.

-Vous savez mentir, assura-t-il soudainement.

-On m'a toujours dit l'inverse.

-C'est parce qu'ils parlaient d'une toute jeune fille qui croyait faire croire au monde qu'elle ne soutenait pas sa famille. Peu à peu, vous êtes devenue plus convaincante au point que LittleFinger vous faisait confiance de ce qu'on m'a dit, avant que vous ne le fassiez exécuter.

-Pourquoi parlons-nous de cela, que voulez vous que je fasse?

-Je vous supplie de mentir à Daenerys lâcha-t-il, dites-lui que quand ils auront le bon âge, ses enfants auront Winterfell, que vous la soutenez, si elle n'a pas changé d'avis d'ici là c'est qu'elle n'est décidément pas digne de régner, et de toute façon le nord vous restera fidèle.

Sansa était surprise, elle ne pouvait le nier, et en même temps très peu, c'était intelligent, moralement discutable mais acceptable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas pu penser elle-même avec sa fierté de Stark mais le raisonnement était logique et elle était un peu admirative.

-C'est...innatendu finit-elle par dire.

-Alors, finalement ce qu'on dit est faux? On peut vous surprendre Lady Stark? plaisanta-t-il.

-Je croyais que vous soutiendriez Daenerys jusqu'à la mort.

-J'ai promis bien avant de vous protéger, et Daenerys semble tout faire pour perdre ma loyauté.

Sansa se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise, avait-il vraiment besoin de lui rappeler son premier mariage forcé? Ele savait qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu plus qu'elle et elle se reprochait la façon dont elle l'avait abandonné sans scrupules alors qu'il était accusé du meurtre de Joffrey.

-À propos de cela, je suis désolée de mon comportement, je vous assure que je ne savais pas que j'allais partir ce soir -là, en fait je n'ai jamais rien su. Ni que Joffrey mourrait, ni qu'on vous accuserez, ni même que je partais d'un enfer pour plonger dans un autre.

-Je ne vous reproche rien, Sansa, vous aviez tout juste quinze ans, apprit Tyrion l'air horrifié, si j'avais pu, je me serai enfui également. Elle le perçut sur son visage, dans sa voix, dans l'air qui les séparait, des paroles nécessaires avaient été prononcées, elles guérissaient quelque chose.

-Finalement, nous aurions peut-être dû complotter ce meurtre, plaisanta Sansa, nous aurions veillé à ce que LittleFinger soit suspect, et nous n'aurions plus eu qu'à attendre que lui et Cersei s'entretuent.

-Vous me choquez Lady Stark, fit-il en faisant mine d'être scandalisé.

Il y eut un bref silence, un silence confortable, troublé seulement par le crépitement des flammes.

-Alors nous sommes d'accord poursuivit-il en se levant.

-Je crois que oui.

Elle se remit sur ses pieds maladroitement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte:

-Tyrion, vous m'écrirez si on retrouve mon petit frère? demanda-t-elle.

-J'aimerai vous écrire, quoi qu'il arrive, il y a peu de correspondants comme vous, dit-il, Sansa remarqua qu'il semblait nerveux, évitant de la regarder.

-Ou peut-être que je vous épargnerez cette peine finit-il par lancer comme elle ne réagissait pas assez rapidement. -Non ! heu... je veux dire, nous devons nous écrire... de toute façon, pour les échanges entre Port-réal et le nord. La lumière avait diminué, Sansa savait qu'il fallait que Tyrion s'en aille, qu'il retourne boire du vin ou lire, parce qu'elle allait faire ou dire quelque chose de mortifiant s'il restait planté là.

-Que signifient les marques sur ce mur ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Prise de court, la jeune fille vit qu'il fixait deux longues rangée de marques, c'étaient Robb et elle, qui avaient décidé d'inscrire leurs tailles ici alors qu'ils grandissaient à une époque ou Sansa maintenait qu'elle serait plus grande que son grand frère. Sansa expliqua cela à Tyrion.

-Il n'y aurait jamais eu de suspens si j'avais fais de même avec Jaime remarqua-t-il, avec un début de rire. Sansa rit plus franchement, mais le son lui parut incongru dans le silence de la nuit et elle se demanda si elle l'avait vexé. Apparamant pas.

-Bonne nuit, Sansa. Tyrion attrapa sa main, y déposa un baiser léger , un geste ridicule qui n'avait de sens qu'à la cour, mais son rire ne s'était pas tout à fait évanoui et en un instant ou elle soupçonna presque Faérie d'avoir pris possession de son corps, elle attrapa la main de Tyrion et l'embrassa à son tour, en un geste qui dans ce sens là perdait toute signification protocolaire et devenait... elle ne savait pas ce que cela devenait.

-Bonne nuit, Tyrion fit-elle en se retournant, il mit un instant à réagir et à sortir dans le couloir.

Note: Bon heu... je ne suis pas très sûre de tout ça. Et je sais que le chocolat est annachronique (du moins je viens de réaliser) et que ce chapitre a un peu dévié de son sujet, mais j'avais envie de montrer que malgré tout, ça reste des personnes jeunes avec de lourdes responsabilités.

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à commenter!


	13. Chapitre 13

-réponses aux reviews:

-Lassa: Merci pour ta review! Je crois que ça va se voir de plus en plus que Daenerys n'est pas un de mes personnages préférés, quant à Bran, le voilà en un seul morceau.

-Maxime: Merci ! J'avais beaucoup travaillé sur ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 13: Bran

Bran avait beau être la corneille à trois yeux, la partie la plus mortelle de lui-même n'appréciait pas sa détention. Il voyait le futur, le passé et ce qui se déroulait à des milliers de kilomètres de son emplacements mais dans cette cave il ne voyait absolument rien.

L'esprit de Bran était à Winterfell. Comme souvent, il s'y passait des choses intéressantes. De toutes petites choses, qui sans qu'on s'en aperçoive infléchiraient l'histoire des sept royaumes. Daenerys Targaryen, pâle, fiévreuse, reposait dans les bras de Jon, celui-ci affichait comme souvent une mine sombre.

-Nous n'avons qu'à la marier à un Tyrell, elle sera bien à Haut-Jardin !

-Sansa est comme ma soeur, elle ne ferait rien contre moi protestait Jon, elle ne voudra plus jamais faire un mariage politique.

-Nous devons l'y forcer déclara Daenerys avec entêtement, on donnera le nord à Brandon Stark, c'est juste un enfant, il sera plus facilement contrôlable.

-Tu ne les connais pas ni l'un ni l'autre s'énerva Jon, je ne te laisserai pas...

-Tu ne me laisseras pas quoi? rugit-elle, réveilles-toi Jon, c'est moi ta vraie famille, ces gosses l'étaient peut-être, mais ils ont trop soufferts pour être toujours digne de confiance. Je ne quitterai pas Winterfell avant d'en avoir fait partir ta soeur.

En entendant cette conversation, Bran se dit que ses doutes sur la Targaryen étaient fondés, si elle voulait nuire à Sansa et prenait Bran pour un enfant, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien compris. Bran ne ressentait plus les émotions comme autrefois, simplement un écho de ce qu'elles avaient été. Il savait qu'il aimait sa famille, c'était une information, et un fait, mais cela ne venait jamais obscurcir son jugement et cela ne l'envahissait jamais il savait qu'il avait été un Stark et ne voyait pas la nécessité de renier ses soeurs pour n'être plus que la corneille à trois yeux, mais il n'éprouvait pas non plus le besoin de leur parler, de les voir dans la réalité. Simplement, si on voulait faire du mal à sa meute, comme aurait dit Arya, alors il attaquerait comme un loup. Bran se concentra pour transporter son esprit seulement quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, dans le même château et au même moment pour voir ce que faisaient les autres personnes présentes.

Sansa et Tyrion discutaient, assis dans les appartements de la jeune Stark. Bran écouta la conversation avec intérêt, non pas qu'il eut particulièrement envie d'espionner sa soeur comme Bran le Grimpeur le faisait autrefois, non, si la corneille à trois yeux écoutait, c'était qu'entre des dérives personnels, dont Bran se rendait compte qu'elles étaient inévitables avec la plupart de ses semblables, il était question d'affaires d'État. Bran fut heureux de voir qu'ils semblaient atteindre une demi solution pour neutraliser Daenerys dans l'immédiat. Lorsqu'il se levèrent, la corneille à trois yeux s'aperçut que tout deux montraient les signes habituels de gêne, et d'émotion des humains, ceux-là même que lui n'avait plus jamais. Même lui fut un peu surpris, de voir sa soeur Sansa, toujours froide, presque autant que lui, même si ce n'était qu'un masque, imiter le geste de Tyrion et poser ses lèvres sur les doigts du Lannister avec quelque chose qui dépassait sans doute l'amitié.

D'ordinaire, ce genre de scènes ennuyaient profondément Bran. Mais il était question de Sansa, qui respectait toujours le protocole et les manières de la cour, et qui venait de faire un mouvement spontané vers Tyrion Lannister, premier conseiller de la reine. Était-ce une stratégie politique? Non compris Bran avec déception, Sansa était calculatrice, pas sur ce sujet toutefois.

La corneille était fascinée comment une si faible impulsion pouvait-elle peut-être changer les visions du futurs qu'il avait déjà eu? Bran suivit par l'esprit Tyrion lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, le visage du lutin exprimait à la fois l'étonnement, le choc, et la réflexion. Il regardait de temps à autre sa main comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'elle change de couleur, ou qu'elle disparaisse.

De l'autre côté de la parroie de pierre, Sansa s'était couchée, au début sa soeur souriait de ce sourire d'autrefois, quand le petit Bran croyait que ce sourire chassait les monstres de la nuit, puis une réalisation frappa ses traits et l'illusion s'évanouit dans des sanglots. Une pointe de quelque chose faillit l'atteindre mais la corneille était plus forte, il poursuivit ses observations.

D'un battement d'aile irréelle Bran fut dans la salle du conseil à Port-réal.

Un groupe de personnes avec des cheveux blonds ou des yeux verts et parfois les deux se pressaient autour de Ser Davos.

-Vous devez nous rendre soit Lord Jaime soit Lord Tyrion, c'est à l'un d'eux que revient la gestion de Castral Rock déclara une femme d'âge mûr, Genna Lannister selon les sources sûres de Bran.

-Nous avons nos propres domaines à gérer surenchérit un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, qui n'était pas directement un Lannister mais un de leur plus fidèle bannerai.

-La reine doit stopper l'exil de mon cousin Jaime et nous laisser l'avoir à castral rock avec cousin Tyrion! s'écria une jeune fille Lannister.

Bran s'était déjà renseigné sur elle, son nom était Joy Hill, elle se trouvait être la fille naturelle de Kevan Lannister. Elle avait l'apparence des Lannister, certains auraient dit qu'elle était moins jolie que le reste du clan des lions. L'ancien Bran Stark soufflait à la corneille que pour sa part, il trouvait que ses tâches de rousseurs, son nez un peu trop long, et ses mains potelées lui donnaient de la personnalité et un certain charme.

-Si Tyrion ou Jaime ne nous ai pas renvoyé, continuait Lady Genna, les prêts des Lannister au royaume seront suspendus.

Davos était mal à l'aise:

-Sa majesté est partie dans le nord, je vous propose d'attendre tranquillement son retour. Pour ce qui est de Lord Tyrion, il est ici de sa propre volonté. Quant à Jaime Lannister, il doit bien subir une punition pour ses crimes.

-Je voudrais juste savoir si ils vont bien murmura Joy, s'ils ne veulent pas rentrer, ils ne sont pas obligés. Elle avait cette expression douce et triste des enfants qui grandissent seuls ou presque et en même temps se dégageait d'elle une aura d'énergie et de volonté innextinguible.

-Silence Hill aboya un des vieux Lannister présent.

-Ser Davos, savez-vous si ils vont bien ? interrogea Joy, comme si son parent plus âgé n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ou quatorze ans, mais une drôle d'autorité se dégageait d'elle, non pas issue du respect, simplement la lassitude d'adultes usés face à une jeune fille inépuisable

-Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il en aille autrement, répondit gentiment le vieux chevalier.

-Je vais attendre ici la reine et je demanderai Tyrion de négocier pour faire revenir Jaime déclara-t-elle.

-Non Joy, je dois rentrer à Castral Rock protesta la vieille Genna Lannister.

-Oui, mais moi non, rétorqua la gamine, je suis leur plus proche parente encore en vie, Jaime a convaincu mon père de me garder avec lui après la mort de ma mère et Tyrion m'a toujours traité comme une Lannister, et une Lannister paie toujours ses dettes! Joy Hill souriait de toute ses dents, son petit visage plus rond que ceux du reste de sa famille n'exprimant que fierté et enthousiasme.

Bran trouvait les humains agaçant dorénavant, les enfants encore davantage, avec cette énergie naïve qui les empêchait de se tenir tranquilles et d'agir de manière censée. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'en grandissant Joy Hill pourrait être une force politique positive et une bonne influence dans le royaume.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici toute seule, Lady Joy, tenta un jeune chevalier proche de celle-ci.

-Bien Sûr que si, et vous resterez avec moi Ser Hugues, comme cela Lady Genna ne s'inquiétera pas trop lança-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

-Vous n'avez pas eu l'autorisation de la reine pour rester au donjon rouge balbutia Davos.

-Elle va revenir et je lui demanderai à ce moment-là, balaya-t-elle, avec l'insouciance caractéristique de sa famille.

-Joy, ne faites pas l'enfant...

-Je ne fais pas l'enfant, je veux être utile pour une fois, si vous me gardez toujours emprisonnée à Castral Roc c'est comme si vous aviez honte de moi!

-Elle peut rester, elle peut rester, s'empressa de dire Ser Davos, Daenerys, Jon et Tyrion ne tarderont pas à revenir, peut-être que cela fera du bien à Lady Joy de passer du temps à la coure.

Bran rebascula dans la cave obscure, trop d'informations se bousculaient dans sa tête. Des noms de personnes décédées, et ceux de personnes qui n'étaient pas encore conçus.

Des voix chuchottaient dans le silence, Aeron et Rahelina, baignés dans le sang et dans la sueur, Joenne, Julian et Matthew Lannister, Nolan, Lou, Cordelia, Maxence et Nyleen dont l'identité des parents était incertainne même pour la corneille, ces enfants qui devaient ou ne devaient surtout pas naître pour le bien des sept royaumes.

Des bruits de lutte se firent entendre à l'étage, et des imprécations aux dieux de la lumière. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, Bran n'avait pas pu accéder à des informations sur le passé ou le futur de cette secte, et cela l'inquiétait parce que cela voulait certainement dire qu'ils n'étaient pas une force à négliger.

Puis le silence. Un bruit de clé dans la serrure

-Merci d'être venu si rapidement Lady Yara fit tranquillement Bran alors que celle-ci ouvrait la porte.

-Ce gosse est vraiment flippant marmonna Un fer-né qui accompagnait Yara. Bran l'ignora. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens étaient effrayés par ses pouvoirs, s'ils devaient bien être effrayants pour quelqu'un c'était pour lui.

-Je le fais en mémoire de Théon, notre frère à tout deux,et pour raisons politiques confirma Lady Yara en faisant signe à deux de ses hommes d'installer Bran sur une chaise à porteur.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, et comme nous sommes à mi-chemin, nous devrions aller à Winterfell expliqua Bran, Daenerys ne repartira pas de là-bas tout de suite.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Disons qu'elle a quelques désacords avec Sansa fit Bran, impassible.

-Alors quand Théon me disait qu'elle était effrayante, ce n'était pas métaphorique? demanda-t-elle.

-Ho, je pense que chacun a des raisons bien différentes d'avoir peur de ma Soeur, elle qui a longtemps eu peur de tout le monde, annonça Bran énigmatiquement.

-Je l'aime bien, moi,même si en réalité c'est pour elle que mon frère est venu à Winterfell confia Lady Yara, elle n'est pas très forte physiquement mais elle est tenace.

-J'espère bien, murmura la corneille, elle doit être la Stark de Winterfell, celle qui fera survivre la lignée.

-Et Jon Snow? Arya? et toi Bran?

-D'autres Starks, d'autres histoires, d'autres rôles, éluda-t-il.

-Alors en route déclara la fer-née.

Note : Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!

À bientôt avec un chapitre bien plus long que j'ai bien avancé.


	14. Chapitre 14

note: Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre un peu léger (pour compenser l'ambiance actuelle), j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Lassa, ne t'inquiète pas, on aura des nouvelles des Stark et de Daenerys au prochain chapitre.

Chapitre 14: Jaime

-Tu pourrais y mettre moins d'énergie grogna le pauvre homme en voyant son épée tomber à terre pour la sixième fois consécutive pendant son affrontement contre Jaime. L'homme devait avoir le même âge que lui mais avant d'arriver à la garde de nuit, il n'avait jamais tenu une arme de sa vie.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais devoir passer le restant de mes jours ici, rappela Jaime.

`Sur ce il s'éloigna, corrigeant sur son passage les gestes des apprentis combattants.

-Ce serait bien que vous refassiez une démonstration, Brienne et toi, se moqua l'autre.

-Tu as juste envie de me voir perdre, ça ne te rendra pas meilleur, protesta Jaime. Brienne n'était pas visible de là où il se tenait, ils s'étaient répartis les futurs membres de la garde pour les entraîner. Brienne s'occupait des plus faibles, des plus jeunes et pourtant, avec sa patience, ils progressaient beaucoup plus vite que ses propres élèves. Elle lui disait qu'il n'était pas très pédagogue, et il voulait bien le croire. Un autre type s'approcha pour défier Jaime et il se révéla un meilleur adversaire que le précédent, plus jeune, avec le temps, il finirait certainement par être plus fort que Jaime. Il n'en ressentait pas trop de honte ni de jalousie, son temps comme chevalier actif touchait à sa fin. Il aspirait de plus en plus au calme et à la paix.

C'était l'heure du dîner et quoi qu'il se passa durant le jour, quelque soit leurs occupations ils mangeaient ensemble Brienne et lui.

Cela lui était aussi nécessaire que les aliments eux-même. Ils dînaient dans la grande salle avec les autres, mais s'arrangeaient quand ils sentaient que l'un d'entre eux en avait besoin, pour se mettre à l'écart, dans un coin où ils pourraient avoir une conversation plus personnelle. En chemin, Jaime s'arrêta pour observer les travaux de réparation du mur qui étaient lents et très peu professionnels, comme tout, à vrai dire, à la garde de nuit.

Des gosses déplaçaient des pierres et des monticules de glaces trop lourds pour eux dans tous les sens alors que des vieillards hurlaient des ordres pas toujours judicieux. Jaime tenta d'aider un peu à l'organisation mais l'architecture, et les métiers de construction n'étaient pas son fort.

Jaime entendit autour de lui quelques moqueries et quelques rires agressifs, au début, il ne réagit pas, croyant que tout cela lui était destiné mais tout à coup il s'aperçut que c'était de Brienne qu'il était question alors qu'elle avançait vers eux. Cela le rendait malade, de la savoir seule face à tous ces hommes qui l'injuriaient ou la harcelaient de commentaires indécents, si elle l'avait laissé il l'aurait suivis partout.

Restait très présent à son esprit le fait que beaucoup de ces gens avaient commis de graves crimes et que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là.

-Lady Brienne, vous devriez manger avec nous plutôt que de vous encombrer du régicide, quoi que, techniquement, vous êtes sans doute plus encombrante que lui, lança un homme en riant comme un ivrogne.

Brienne l'ignora et rejoignit Jaime, aussitôt, un poids se leva de sa poitrine et il crut pouvoir respirer plus librement. Quelque chose attira son attention cependant, trois jeunes hommes la suivaient tel une garde jurée, le regard plein d'admiration.

-J'ai des nouvelles du sud Décréta-t-elle.

-Tu veux dire de Winterfell? Jusqu'à récemment c'était l'extrême nord pour moi, plaisanta Jaime.

-La reine a épousé Jon Snow, Brandon Stark a été enlevé lâcha brusquement Brienne, et Sansa a refusé de se rendre à Port-réal pour soutenir Daenerys face aux accusations qu'on lance sur elle et Jon, elle attend la réaction de la reine.

Jaime remarqua qu'elle serrait convulsivement le papier dans sa main, tendue, elle paraissait sur le point de retourner tout droit à Winterfell.

-Oubli tout ce que je t'ai dit contre le mur, on est bien ici, pas de jeu des trônes, pas de menaces d'être cramé par un dragon, plaisanta-t-il.

-Je dois m'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à Sansa fit-elle, et il faut que j'aide à retrouver Bran.

-La gamine a des tonnes de gardes et de gens prêts à mourir pour elle tenta-t-il, tu rendrais juste les choses plus difficiles, Bran est la corneille, il sait ce qu'il fait, il sera sans doute retrouver avant que tu atteigne Winterfell.

-Jaime, tu n'est pas du côté des Stark? s'enquérit-t-elle anxieusement.

-Je suis du côté où tu es, je dois beaucoup aux Stark, j'ai promis de les protéger à leur mère, donc oui. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse? je suis exilé. Je n'ai aucune influence sur Daenerys. Je ne suis même pas bien placé pour la juger sur son mariage à Jon. Viens, allons à l'intérieur, ajouta-t-il j'ai faim.

Il voulut attraper son épaule pour la faire avancer avec lui en direction de la salle de la tour, mais Brienne le repoussa maladroitement l'air vexée.

-Brienne...tu sais très bien qu'au final, je ne pourrais pas te forcer à ne pas y aller, soupira-t-il, j'affronterai Drogon en combat singulier si cela pouvait t'apaiser.

Jaime ne disait pas cela pour rire, malgré ce que pouvait laisser suggérer son ton, l'honneur de Brienne, ce qu'elle défendait et ce qui comptait pour elle lui semblaient plus importants que sa propre sécurité.

Son visage s'adoucit dans une fragilité déchirante, et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Sous le choc, aussi bien mental que physique, il trébucha et se rattrapa contre le reste de mur de glace de la garde de nuit.

-Jon ne laissera rien arriver à Sansa chuchota-t-il, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux blonds trempés de neige, qui avaient un peu poussé et cascadaient dans son cou.

-Je ne connais pas assez Jon pour en être sûr, je veux dire... je suis sûr qu'il ne veut pas qu'il arrive quoi que se soit à Arya, Bran et Sansa, mais je pense que Daenerys Targaryen ne l'écoute pas, elle l'aime, mais ne le considère pas comme un conseiller politique.

-Tu peux toujours faire confiance à Sansa pour se débrouiller par elle-même, et je peux te jurer que si Daenerys la fait brûler par son dragon, Tyrion et Jon ne la laisseront pas rester au pouvoir, argumenta Jaime.

Brienne sembla se calmer un peu, Jaime contemplait ses yeux bleus, en se demandant comment faire pour qu'ils ne brillent jamais plus que de joie, aussi stupide que cela puisse être.

-Je vais lui demander si elle veut que je revienne décida-t-elle.

-Mais elle ne voudra pas, c'est une Stark, elle est trop honorable pour te mettre en danger si elle peut l'éviter, rappela Jaime.

-Régicide! Ser Brienne! s'écria la grosse voix du responsable des repas, si vous restez dehors plus longtemps, vous allez finir en statues de glace gardant le mur, et vous seriez une mauvaise blague pour une oeuvre d'art.

Brienne se crispa en réalisant que quelqu'un les avait découvert dans une attitude pas tout à fait appropriée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Jaime s'en fichait éperdument, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient fait quoi que se soit de plus depuis leur arrivée.

-Un jour, on retournera dans le royaume des humains, tu pourras protéger des Stark tant que tu voudras lui promit-il en l'embrassant, c'était douloureux, avec le froid mordant qui leur rongeait la peau depuis plus d'un mois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de toujours trouver une excuse pour le faire.

Brienne rougit violemment

-Tu pourras former de nouveaux chevaliers, dormir plus tard dans la matinée et voir ton petit frère murmura-t-elle. Comment faisait-elle pour savoir exactement ce qui lui manquait le plus, sans qu'il n'est à le dire songea Jaime.

-Où voudras-tu vivre demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

-Jaime, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de vivre ta vie, je vais devoir retourner à Tarthe, mon père se fait vieux, il va avoir besoin de moi.

-Je pourrais te suivre? Si tu est d'accord?

-Jaime, j'aimerai cela plus que tout, mais tu vas devenir seigneur de Castral Rock et ça ne sera pas possible, dit-elle avec consternation.

-Non, Tyrion aura Castral Rock, je n'en ai jamais voulu protesta-t-il, il s'en occupera mieux que moi.

-C'est sans doute vrai mais pour l'instant ton frère est main de la reine et par conséquent pas en position pour administrer l'ouest.

-À qui jurerons-nous allégeance si les Stark ne se soumettent pas à Daenerys? questionna Brienne horrifiée, nos serments se contre-disent tous.

-Je t'avais prévenu Brienne, rit-il, être un chevalier ce n'est pas comme ce que racontent les livres et les chansons.

-Non accorda-t-elle, mais ce n'est réel que grâce à toi, et ça vaut toujours mieux que de n'avoir que des illusions.

Jaime, malgré les morceaux de glaces accrochés sur son visage par le froid, sentit quelque chose brûler à l'intérieur. Sans réfléchir, il saisit son épée

-Je dois tenter ma chance, battons-nous en duel, tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que je gagne et que je puisse t'épouser.

Brienne avait les yeux brillants, mais elle s'esclaffa:

-C'est ridicule Jaime, c'était une idée d'enfant, tu n'as pas besoin de gagner en duel pour... pour...

-C'est très gênant, pour moi, admit-il, mais alors tu accepterais sans cela?

-Nous ne pouvons pas Jaime, nous n'avons pas l'approbation de nos familles, ni de lieux où célébrer cela, nous sommes au bout du monde!

-Il y a un arbre coeur, et ni toi ni moi ne croyons en tout cela.

-J'aimerai que mon père soit là marmonna Brienne et Sansa et Arya avec les autres Stark, ils comptent pour moi.

Le régicide sentit la terreur le saisir, était-ce une excuse? Le genre d'excuse que Cersei avait utilisé toute leur vie pour le tenir à distance? Bien sûr que non se résonna-t-il, Brienne était la personne la plus courageuse, généreuse et honorable qu'il connaisse. Elle ne montrait pas souvent ce qu'elle ressentait mais depuis ce qui c'était passé entre eux à Winterfell, il savait qu'elle tenait à lui et qu'il lui avait infligé une douleur sans nom en essayant de s'enfuir comme un crétin pour aller sauver sa soeur.

-En tant que Lord de Castral Rock tu devras te marier avec une héritière d'une grande famille assura-t-elle, Tarthe n'a pas un seul saphir à offrir contrairement à ce que tu as un jour dit, et je suis l'un des pires choix possibles, je ne suis pas si jeune, je suis chevalier, trop grande ...,

-Ne dis pas ça Brienne, tout cela n'a aucune importance grogna-t-il, si c'est toi que je veux c'est que tu es une jeune femme adulte, pas une petite fille terrifiée qu'on aurait forcé, tu es un chevalier fantastique, tu as des valeurs, et qu'est-ce que cela peut leur foutre si tu est grande? Tu peux me protéger de moi-même

-C'est comme ça.

-J'ai compris abdiqua-t-il, c'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas t'encombrer avec moi, je ne le mérite pas de toute façon.

Et Jaime s'enfut en courant, malgré les appels de Brienne. Il avait conscience de se conduire comme un adolescent mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il franchit le mur à l'aide d'une échelle et s'éloigna dans les bois. Il n'y avait rien que du blanc, la lueur blafarde de la pleine lune se réverbérant sur l'épais tapis neigeux scintillant étrangement, les arbres eux-même se dressaient, tel des fantômes drapés dans leur cocons glacés. Il pouvait encore voir les lumières chaleureuses de la grande salle, il aurait voulu n'avoir pas eu cette conversation et être assis à l'intérieur aux côtés de Brienne. Jaime se mit à longer le mur de glace, morose, il avait voulu que le vent chasse ses angoisses et ses remords.

Mais il n'était pas un Stark, arpenter silencieusement les nuits enneigés du nord, en souffrant en solitaire ne lui allait pas. Il comprenait la sérénité que pouvait apporter ses paysages mais il était un Lannister, seul les mots le contact humain aurait pu l'apaiser.

Il était certain que Jon avait marché sombrement sur les remparts de ce mur avec son loup, acceptant la destinée qui lui échoyait, comme Ned Stark, comme Rhaegar, ce prince que Jaime n'avait pas su sauver.

-Hé ser Lannister, le héla une voix accompagnée d'une torche.

Un gosse s'approcha de lui, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, il ne faisait pas partie des plus jeunes mais quand même de ceux qui supportaient le moins le froid.

-Je vous ai ramener votre ration, avant qu'elle soit engloutit expliqua-t-il.

-Merci Xelius fit-il reconnaissant, tendant la main.

Xelius ne lui donna pas tout de suite le pain et l'outre de soupe qu'il portait.

-Je voulais vous demander quelque chose, hésita-t-il, vous comptez repartir quand d'ici?

-Dès que je le pourrais, assura-t-il.

-J'aimerai partir aussi admit le garçon, je n'ai pas commis de crimes, j'étais volontaire pour ne plus être une charge pour ma famille, si vous me preniez comme écuyer, j'aurai le même résultat.

-Je vois, tu serais prêt à me suivre? demanda-t-il.

-Vous ne m'avez pas montrer une pire nature que les autres.

-Il n'y a que des criminels ici.

-Je veux dire, les autres jeunes seigneurs, j'aimerai en être un jour.

-Si cela peut te faire plaisir, mais ta tâche consistera surtout à t'assurer que rien de mal n'arrive à Lady Ser Brienne, si elle veut toujours de moi auprès d'elle...

-C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre sourit-il, ne vous inquiétez pas ser, elle vous suivrait dans la gueule d'un dragon, après tout elle vous a déjà suivi jusqu'ici.

Jaime n'aurait pas dû s'immobiliser à la porte de l'ancien bureau du Lord Commandant, Brienne faisait face à Lord Éric Spike, qui venait d'une famille noble de second ordre près d'HautJardin. Le type arpentait la pièce, tout en parlant:

-Vous pourriez être la première femme commandante de la garde de nuit, faisait-il, Vous nous aidez bien ici, tous les types que vous entraînez ont fait des progrès énormes, et on a besoin de héros.

-Je ne suis pas une héroïne, ser protesta faiblement Brienne, mais au-delà de cela, Jaime pouvait voir son profil et elle était clairement touché par les propos, de cet espèce d'enfoiré. Éric Spike n'avait rien fait, avant, maintenant toutefois depuis qu'il proposait à Brienne la seule chose qui pouvait risquer de lui faire décider de rester ici, il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

-Lady Brienne vous devez accepter, cela serait vraiment servir le royaume, on a besoin de vous.

Jaime ne s'attarda pas un moment de plus, il ne voulait pas entendre sa réponse, honnêtement il était terrifié. Brienne avait toujours voulu être utile au royaume. Cela passait sans doute avant lui dans son coeur, dans le coeur de Jaime il y avait d'abord Brienne et presque simplement Brienne. S'il aimait le reste de sa famille, s'il protégeait les Stark, s'il dirigerait sagement les terres de l'Ouest, c'était parce qu'elle lui avait montré la voie.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il constata qu'on avait déposé sur son bureau une petite pile de lettres qui lui étaient destinées, le Lannister s'affala sur son lit avec et décida de se perdre dans les nouvelles de Westeros pour ne plus penser à ce qui se déroulait ici.

Cher cousin Jaime,

Tante Genna m'a expliqué que je devais t'appeler "cousin Jaime" ou "lord Jaime" et non juste Jaime comme avant, elle dit que je suis trop âgée pour ces "familiarités" et pourtant elle dit aussi que je suis trop jeune pour tout un tas d'autres choses.

On m'a dit que tu étais exilé au mur pour l'instant. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop pénible, mais comme on raconte que la lady chevalier dont tu es amoureux est avec toi alors j'imagine que ça va. J'aimerai tant la rencontrer!

Jaime arrêta un instant sa lecture de la lettre naïve, pourquoi ne pouvait-on cesser de lui rappeler ce qu'il risquait de perdre? Il reprit sa lecture.

Avec Tante Genna et d'autres membres de la famille, nous sommes partis pour Port-Réal, pour demander ton retour à Daenerys Targaryen. Comme maintenant, c'est toi le chef de la maison Lannister on m'a dit que je devais te parler de mon projet de carrière. Je veux être ambassadrice de l'ouest, dans le reste des sept royaumes, à Essos et jusque chez les Sauvageons. Pour cela, je dois apprendre les différentes langues et cultures, je voudrais donc étudier à la citadelle. Genna s'occupe pas mal du Roc, mais je ne crois pas que cela lui plaise, quant aux autres lannister, ils ne sont pas à la hauteur. Ils sont soit trop vieux, soit trop idiots pour être de bons dirigeants. J'aimerai beaucoup que toi ou Tyrion deveniez gardien de l'ouest, se serait plus efficace et moins ennuyeux pour moi à Castral Roc, j'espère te revoir bientôt.

Joy Hill

Le régicide sourit à cette lecture, sa petite cousine, la fille de Kevan Lannister, était un des seuls membres de sa famille dont il se sentait fier. Il décacheta la deuxième lettre qui venait de son petit frère:

Jaime,

Notre reine, à la suite d'un ressentiment et d'un conflit qu'elle a avec les filles Stark s'apprête à partir pour Winterfell avec Drogon, je te laisse imaginer la suite. Jon et moi allons l'accompagner et je ne laisserai jamais Lady Sansa mourir. Je ne te cache pas que Daenerys m'inquiète, je plaçai énormément d'espoirs en elle. Il me semblait qu'elle était la solution pour les sept royaumes, je n'en suis plus certain. Comme de nombreux Targaryen elle a toujours eu un tempérament plutôt agressif, mais les choses s'empirent, elle doute de tout le monde, elle veut le trône mais ne se soucie plus vraiment des raisons pour lesquelles elle le voulait. Je réfléchis tout de même à une solution pour te faire rentrer d'exil, tu es un abruti mais Ser Brienne ne mérite pas cela, et comme elle est décidé à rester à tes côtés...

Ton frère,

La troisième missive était extrêmement courte, on pouvait y lire: "Il est temps pour vous de retourner à Winterfell" et le message était signé "Bran Stark, la corneille à trois yeux.".

S'il s'était écouté, Jaime aurait obéit immédiatement à l'ordre, quittant le mur en pleine nuit, à l'insu de tous. Au lieu de cela, il traversa juste le couloir, et ces quelques pas lui parurent plus difficiles à franchir que la distance entre Port-réal et le mur. Il toqua à la porte et Brienne ne répondit pas. Au bout d'un moment d'attente il ouvrit la porte et trouva la chambre vide. Au bord d'une panique irrationnelle, il se mit à imaginer les pires scénarios. Elle avait été enlevé, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, ou assassiné par des membres de la garde de nuit, ou peut-être était-elle de son plein gré en compagnie d'un autre, comme Lord Spike. Dans un instant de lucidité il gravit les escaliers de la tour, vers la volière des corbeaux. Il n'y avait pas de cheminée, il y faisait presque aussi glacial qu'au dehors et lorsqu'il entra Brienne se tenait là, seule, une lettre à la main.

-Je te cherchais, déclara-t-il nerveusement.

-Moi aussi je t'ai cherché tout-à-l'heure, lorsque tu es partis sans explication, reprocha-t-elle.

Jaime avait passé trop de temps à se disputer pour rien avec Brienne, il allait affronter les choses en face.

-Écoutes, je t'ai entendu parler avec Éric Spike, débuta-t-il, et j'imagine que tu fais bien de vouloir accepter ce poste de commandant de la garde de nuit, mais je ne peux pas abandonner sans rien dire. Demande-toi si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment pour ta vie. Même si tu ne veux pas rester avec moi, ce qui est très probable. Tu as encore un avenir, une île à diriger, des gens qui t'aiment, le mur n'est pas un endroit très distrayant, surtout sans moi. ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Les corbeaux voletaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, projetant leur cris sinistres dans leur habitat envahi, la lampe enfoncé dans le mur lançait une lumière crue. Elle s'était tourné vers lui, comme toujours contrairement à Cersei, Margaery, et la plupart des femmes de nobles familles, son visage exprimait bien ses émotions. Ses traits étaient souvent fermés, c'est qu'ils ne reflétaient que ce que les gens lui faisait ressentir. Au moins, se rassura Jaime pathétiquement il n'avait jamais lu d'indifférences en elle lorsqu'elle était avec lui.

De la rage, de la colère, de l'incompréhension, de la douleur, de la détresse, de l'espoir, de l'exaspération, de l'amusement, de la confiance, et quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas encore nommer mais qui devait bien-être ce qu'on n'appelle amour.

Là, elle semblait ne pas pouvoir choisir entre la surprise, l'énervement et la tendresse:

-Si tu avais écouté jusqu'à la fin ma discussion avec Spike, bien que se soit mal de m'avoir espionné, tu aurais su que j'ai immédiatement refusé, informa-t-elle, mes serments m'appellent ailleurs.

-où ça?

-Auprès de Sansa d'abord, répondit-elle avec un sourire, peut-être que si d'ici là il n'est pas retrouvé, j'aiderai aux recherches de Bran.

-En parlant de Bran, regarde ça fit-il en lui tendant le message.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Aucune idée, ce gamin n'est pas entièrement humain.

-Il devrait être en captivité, et il ne nous dit pas un mot à ce sujet se désola-t-elle, pas un mot sur où il se trouve et sur comment il a envoyé ce message.

-Je dois lui obéir dit-il, il sait sans doute déjà comment il sera secouru et je ne suis pas impliqué là dedans, je dois me rendre à Winterfell, quoi qu'il s'y passe et malgré mon exil.

-Cela va nous causer des problèmes énormes mais je suis d'accord concéda Brienne, Bran a des visions, il sait des choses que nous ignorons. J'ai l'impression de les abandonner ici.

-Parce que tu reviens avec moi? questionna-t-il n'osant y croire.

-Nous sommes fiancés, je crois, attends toi à ce que je te suive partout dans les temps à venir lança-t-elle, mais ce n'était pas vraiment sur le ton de l'humour, non il s'agissait d'une détermination sérieuse et frêle qui réchauffait le coeur de Jaime.

-On fera ce qu'on pourra pour les aider politiquement comme on pourra balaya-t-il rapidement, et j'ai une question pour toi que j'aurai dû te poser il y a des mois et même des années. Il s'agenouilla à ses pieds,:

\- Voudrais-tu faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie en acceptant de m'épouser.

Brienne avait les yeux embués de larmes:

-Oui, et ce ne sera jamais une erreur, quoi qu'il arrive articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Brienne voulut l'aider à se relever, mais le sol était couvert de paille et de fientes de corbeaux, et Jaime était dans un tel état de choc que ses genoux n'arrivaient pas à le porter. Brienne vacilla à cause de lui et ils s'écrasèrent violemment à terre. Une odeur pestilentielle de volière envahit ses narines, et quelque chose d'humide s'écrasa sur son front. Il s'en rendit à peine compte. Il se redressa au-dessus d'elle et lui sourit, il se plaça comme s'il venait de gagner un duel à l'épée.

-J'ai gagné murmura-t-il.

-Tricheur marmonna-t-elle, rayonnante je crois que nous sommes tombés dans des excréments de corbeaux, constata-t-elle, l'air lointain.

-Ça me rappelle notre captivité commune.

-Et tu trouves que c'est un bon souvenir, le réprimanda-t-elle.

-Maintenant oui.

La jeune femme se rassit et entrepris de dégager le visage et les cheveux de Jaime des substances étranges qu'ils avaient récoltés. Ses doigts envoyaient des picotements brûlants dans ses veines.

-Tu es insupportable, et je t'aime, Jaime.

C'était sortis tout seul, Brienne ne semblait pas avoir conscience d'avoir prononcé les mots mais Jaime n'avait aucun doute sur leur véracité. En fait, au fond de lui, il savait que Brienne l'aimait depuis très longtemps, depuis le bain d'Harenhall peut-être, ou l'ours, ou l'épée... il avait juste été trop faible pour affronter cela jusqu'à maintenant.

-Je sais répondit-il, et voyant qu'elle se préparait à le frapper il ajouta rapidement, je sais que je ne te mérite pas, je t'aime aussi, et j'ai enfin finis par comprendre que je n'aimais que toi depuis un bout de temps.

C'était trop, trop pour les nerfs de Brienne, trop pour le contrôle de Jaime, trop d'émotions bouillonnant sous la surface depuis quatre années, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jaime sentait le coeur de Brienne contre le sien, leurs lèvres entrèrent en collision et pour un moment plus rien n'eut d'importance pour Jaime, plus rien sauf l'impératif catégorique de garder le chevalier, la femme qu'il aimait près de lui.

Des bruits de pas, leur parvinrent soudain et la porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir sur un membre de la garde de nuit: Brienne se projeta sur ses pieds le visage en feu, recouverte de paille, Jaime l'imita et se plaça près d'elle:

-vous n'êtes pas censés avoir ce genre de relations au sein de la garde, constata le type, d'un ton moqueur.

-Nous ne.. commença Brienne.

-Ça tombe bien parce que les Stark nous rappellent à Winterfell indiqua Jaime ironiquement, nous partons demain.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi déclara-t-il plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient rejoint sa chambre. Ils s'étaient lavés, chacun de son côté à l'insistance de Brienne, qui avait décidé qu'il ne devait pas consommé leur union, dans un lieu où les gens faisaient voeux d'abstinence, par respect. Ce ne serait plus longtemps à attendre.

-Tu m'as déjà donné une épée d'acier valyrian, tu n'as pas besoin de me faire d'autre cadeau.

-Non, mais j'ai envie. Je me suis dis que je pourrais t'offrir un collier ou un bracelet ou une bague pour nos fiançailles mais cela t'aurais encombrer plus qu'autre chose, et je voulais quelque chose qui ait une signification.

Il sortit de ses bagages une tunique de mailles, conçue pour être portée en dessous d'une armure, au niveau du coeur figurait un blason brodé.

Brienne sourit en comprenant le symbole, c'était un lion couché qui regardait un soleil bleu. Un mélange des blasons de leurs deux familles.

-Quand as-tu pu faire ça ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-À port-réal, quand on attendait le couronnement de Daenerys, j'ai dû demander de l'aide à un armurier et à... d'autres personnes pour coudre le blason mais...

-Sansa a collaboré avec toi ! devina-t-elle effarée.

Jaime n'avait pas prévu de révéler cette information gênante, cela avait déjà était assez difficile comme ça d'aller demander à une Stark qui le détestait de l'aide pour faire un présent de noces qui serait peut-être repoussé.

-Sansa a réussi à t'aider tout en se moquant de toi, lui apprit Brienne.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi?

-Ceci fit-elle en désignant le blason sur son coeur est fait avec le même tissu et le même dessein que les faveurs, ces rubans que distribuent les jeunes filles à leur chevaliers favori lors des tournoi.

-Les Stark sont tous d'horribles monstres, se plaignit-il faussement, mais dans un sens, elle a raison, tu es mon chevalier favori.

Ils partirent à l'aube, salué par le reste de la garde, leur hurlant des réclamations à transmettre au sud. Brienne insista pour ramener avec eux quelques enfants, trop jeunes pour vivre au mur et qui n'avaient pas été libres de ce choix, ils leur trouveraient une meilleur place à Winterfell dans un château ou dans des familles. Xelius son nouvel écuyer, vint comme promis. Les enfants les ralentissaient un peu, mais Jaime était si heureux de retourner vers des climats relativement clément et avec Brienne presque pour lui seul, qu'il ne se montra pas trop désagréable, pas trop selon lui en tout cas.

note: Désolée je crois que j'ai un peu perdu l'intrigue de cette fic dans ce chapitre xd

11


	15. Chapitre 15

note:

Réponse aux reviews:

-Lassa : Merci pour ta review! Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, j'ai tendance à me perdre moi-même dans ce que j'écris. Mais je vais essayer de faire plus attention. Pour ce qui est du roi et de la façon dont sera gouverné Westeros... disons que j'y travaille xd

-sheila: Thank you for your review! I think you had some answers in the following chapters.

-Maxime : Merci ! Jaime et Brienne méritaient tellement mieux que la fin de la saison 8!

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 15: Daenerys

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? questionna Tyrion en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

-Horriblement mal, répondit Daenerys sans ambages. Tous ses organes semblaient se tordre dans son ventre, elle avait des nausées, et plus que tout elle était terrifiée.

-Que dit le mestre ?

-Que je ne peux pas voyager, même sur Drogon, et que je vais devoir rester ici, il est presque sûr que ce sont des jumeaux, lâcha-t-elle.

Le choc apparu sur le visage de Tyrion et elle sut que comme elle lui était venu à l'esprit, l'image de son grand frère et de sa grande soeur, Cersei et Jaime Lannister, et de leur inceste. Jamais ses enfants ne se comporteraient de la sorte, se rassura-t-elle, Jon ne le permettrait pas. Et pourtant, lui sussurait une voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Vyseris, les Targaryen se marient entre frères et soeurs depuis des siècles, tu t'es mariée volontairement à ton neveu. Mais nous ne connaissions pas nos liens de parenté avant de tomber amoureux, si nous avons des jumeaux nous prendrons toutes les mesures nécessaires pour...

-Je vois, fit Tyrion interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire sur le sujet, tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir flottait dans l'air de la pièce, lui donnant l'insidieuse odeur du doute.

-Les nordiens vont devoir apprendre à se soumettre à ma loi, indiqua Daenerys.

-De ce que Davos nous écrit ils ne sont pas les seuls, déclara Tyrion, la capitale est en ébullition, ils réclament votre abdication.

-Vous dites toujours des choses charmantes Lord Tyrion, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter mais le coeur n'y était pas.

Tyrion ne devait pas être dans son humeur habituel parce qu'il ne daigna pas lui répondre d'un de ses commentaires ambiguës à la Lannister dont ils ne se gênait pas pour la gratifier d'ordinaire.

-Je vais commencer par régler mes comptes avec les ennemis que j'ai ici, précisa-t-elle, vous allez chercher Sansa Stark et lui dire que je voudrais faire une promenade seule à seule avec elle dans les jardins.

-Essayer de séduire la soeur de votre époux n'était pas la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais de votre part, commenta ironiquement son conseiller.

-Cessez un peu de rire, vous savez très bien que nos relations sont... conflictuelles.

-Oui, j'essayais juste de vous faire voir la situation d'un point de vue extérieur, sourit-il, Je vais la prévenir, mais vous devez me promettre de vous comporter de manière civilisée.

-Je n'ai rien à vous promettre protesta-t-elle vivement, si vous n'allez pas la convoquer je le ferais moi-même. Et ne l'accompagnez pas, je ne veux pas que vous interfériez.

-Daenerys...

-Lord Tyrion... lança-t-elle, la menace non dissimulée dans son ton et ses yeux.

Il acquiesça et sortit sans ajouter un mot.

Daenerys s'aspergeã le visage d'eau fraîche pour faire disparaître les signes de fatigues et de souffrances sur son visage. Elle enfila un épais manteau de fourrure, pour se prémunir des rigueurs de l'hiver du nord, autant que contre la froideur de sa future interlocutrice.

Elle devait être la plus forte, Sansa devait comprendre que même à Winterfell, elle était la souveraine légitime des sept royaumes. Elle espérait réussir à l'infléchir en lui offrant ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, dans le couloir, où elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Sansa. Elles descendirent en silence dans la cour mais des hommes s'y entraînaient à l'épée.

-Allons dans votre bois sacré, décida Daenerys.

Sansa la suivit dans l'allée gelée.

-Je ne vous aime pas, commença Daenerys brusquement, je ne vous fais pas confiance, mais je sais que vous devez devenir une alliée.

-Cela a le mérite d'être clair, fit Sansa, prise de court.

-Contrairement à vous, de qui personne ne comprend les motivations.

-Si c'est ce que vous pensez, je n'ai pas de plan machiavélique pour vous faire perdre votre trône.

-Ah oui ? s'enquérit Daenerys, alors pourquoi n'acceptez-vous pas mon mariage avec Jon ?

-Parce qu'il est votre neveu, se contenta de dire la jeune Stark. Daenerys savait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait honnête, elle ne voulait pas d'elle parce qu'elle trouvait que Daenerys n'était pas assez bien pour Jon.

-Comment suis-je censé vous faire confiance ? demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille qui s'était assise sur un rocher. Daenerys avait mal partout, néanmoins elle resta debout, parce qu'elle devait être la plus forte, en position de supériorité.

-Vous n'avez pas de raisons de le faire, reconnut-elle, mais vous n'avez pas non plus de preuves que je voudrais tenter quelque chose contre vous. De plus, je n'ai pas le pouvoir nécessaire pour être un souci.

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec une toute petite note de déception que Daenerys avait pu percevoir malgré les tentatives pour la cacher de la Stark. C'était ce ressentiment sous-jacent d'une gamine qui n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait qui terrifiait la reine des Dragons.

-Vous avez passé votre adolescence en compagnie de personnes comme Cersei Lannister ou Littlefinger, dit-elle, vous avez forcément des intentions dissimulées.

-C'est une manière de voir les choses, concéda Sansa avec un demi-sourire énigmatique. Cette fille se prenait vraiment pour ce qu'elle n'était pas s'agaça Daenerys intérieurement. Elle se drapait dans ses souffrances passées pour éviter d'avoir à affronter l'avenir.

-J'ai une proposition à vous faire, débuta la Targaryen, Willas Tyrell n'est toujours pas marié, la quasi-totalité de sa famille a été décimée par Cersei, je lui ait écrit pour lui proposer de lui trouver une épouse pour produire des descendants, j'ai mentionné votre nom, et il m'a supplié de vous ramener à Haut-jardin au plus vite.

-Ho! Diriger un grand palais du sud, être mariée à un grand seigneur, commença à énumérer la jeune fille d'une petite voix rêveuse. Pour un instant, Daenerys crut que cela serait si facile, mais elle se moquât d'elle.

-Quitter le nord, pour quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, qui veut simplement des héritiers, et surtout pour m'envoyer dans un endroit où je n'aurai plus d'influence politique. Daenerys eut la violente impulsion de serrer ses mains autour de la gorge de Sansa et de poursuivre jusqu'à ce que ses joues brillantes d'une fausse roseur d'innocence deviennent exsangues. Elle se réfréna. Tout juste.

-J'ai trop subi ce type de mariage arrangé, continuait-elle.

Daenerys laissa échappé un ricanement méprisant :

-Vous avez été marié de force ? Comme toutes les jeunes filles depuis la nuit des temps, comme moi-même.

-Je ne remets pas en cause le fait qu'on ait fait du mal à d'autres gens, protesta l'autre, mais j'ai désormais les moyens psychologiques et politiques pour empêcher que cela se reproduise pour moi. Les nordiens ont besoin des Stark, et je ne laisserai pas leur sort entre vos mains.

-Mais il l'est, rétorqua Daenerys, d'ailleurs c'était une bonté de vous proposer Willas qui est encore potable et clairement disposé à vous traiter correctement En réalité, si Daenerys avait songé à un Tyrell, c'était qu'elle était certaine de leur soutien politique étant donné qu'elle avait détrôné Cersei et parce que Sansa ne pourrait plus comploter contre elle à Hautjardin.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à vous suivre à Port-réal ni à épouser quelqu'un contre mon gré, je suis la gardienne du nord.

-Je peux très bien vous priver de votre nom et de tous vos titres, menaça Daenerys, tout en sachant pertinemment que tous ses conseillers s'y opposeraient.

-Qui vous croirez lorsque vous direz que je ne suis pas une Stark ?

-Vous allez me parler autrement Sansa, cria-t-elle avec le ton qu'elle aurait employé pour réprimander un enfant récalcitrant.

Daenerys vit que Sansa se perdait dans la contemplation de ce que les nordiens appelaient un arbre coeur, comment pouvait-elle songer à prier dans un moment pareil ?

-Nous perturbons un lieu de paix, je ne prie plus les dieux depuis longtemps, mais c'était le lieu favori de mon père et cela me peine de le profaner de la sorte, répondit Sansa en réponse au regard inquisiteur de Daenerys.

-Alors vous voulez vraiment passer le restant de vos jours seule dans ce trou perdu ? Daenerys était outrée que Sansa ne se rende pas compte que c'était une chance à saisir de s'enfuir d'ici.

-Je ne suis pas seule et je préfère cela à perdre tout pouvoir et à me marier à un inconnu, s'obstina la jeune fille. Winterfell est mon foyer. C'était parfaitement ridicule, malgré ce que tout le monde disait sur sa bravoure et sa résilience Sansa n'était à ses yeux qu'une idiote qui pensait que le monde pouvait être juste, si elle le décidait.

-Je ne ferai pas ce que vous me demandez.

C'était trop, Daenerys appela Drogon en pensée et l'immense créature de légende apparue bientôt dans le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Pesez bien le pour et le contre Daenerys, fit Sansa en devinant ses intentions, prenez garde au retour de flammes.

Mais Daenerys n'avait pas envie de prendre garde à quoi que ce fut, elle voulait être débarassée, de cet obstacle et prouver aux nordiens qu'ils étaient sous sa coupe quoi qu'il advienne.

Le dragon se pencha pour permettre à sa mère de monter sur son dos. Elle se hissa tant bien que mal dessus, contre l'avis du mestre qui disait que tout exercice contraignant pouvait provoquer des complications. Elle toucha les écailles dures comme de la pierre et se sentit mieux. Elle était à sa place, ici elle était hors de la trajectoire des flammes du dragon et elle dominait largement son environnement. Sansa se précipitait en direction du château, elle ne pouvait la laisser s'enfuir.

-Drakharys! hurla-t-elle, dans cette langue qui la reliait à Drogon et que tout deux comprenait mieux que tout autre.

Le langage du feu. Le souffle de flammes embrasa un groupe de pins qui entourait la clairière, la neige n'avait rien pu pour eux. En revanche, aucun cri ne résonna et en plissant les yeux Daenerys constata avec ahurissement que Sansa n'avait pas été touché, la fumée la faisait tousser mais elle se dressait quelques mètres après les arbres, secouée mais en vi.

Quelque chose n'allait pas chez Daenerys, sa vision se troubla, elle ne parvint plus à se maintenir droite sur Drogon et son corps fut saisi d'une terrible contraction. Elle se sentit glisser le long de ses flancs et atterrir presque sans encombre sur un tas de neige fraîchement tombé.

Une nouvelle contraction la cloua au sol, elle ne pouvait pas se relever, elle mourrait là, et ses enfants aussi se lamenta-t-elle.

Soudain, deux mains frêles attrapèrent ses épaules et la redressèrent. La personne était un peu plus grande qu'elle mais plus fine, surtout de part sa grossesse, c'était Sansa qui suffoquante, grise de cendres la forçait à se relever.

-Que faites-vous? balbutia Daenerys.

-Si vous restez ici au milieu d'un incendie, sans que nous ne prévenions personnes, vos chances de survie s'amenuisent radicalement, expliqua Sansa.

Daenerys vit que deux arbres brûlaient toujours, toutefois le feu ne semblait pas propager au reste de la forêt.

-Au secours ! hurla Sansa, alors que sa énième tentative pour la mettre sur ses pieds échouait.

-Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?

-Je pèse le pour et le contre, votre survie m'apportera plus d'avantages que votre mort, et vous portez l'enfant de Jon, il est de ma meute.

C'était donc cette puérile notion qu'entretenaient les Stark qui lui valait cette aide ?

Ils avaient l'air si enfantins et si sages à la fois, lorsqu'ils employaient cette métaphore.

-il... il y en a deux... des enfants, réussit à articuler Daenerys entre deux hurlements de douleur.

-Raison de plus.

Des appels résonnèrent autour d'elles, Sansa y répondit pendant que Daenerys se tordait sur le sol.

Jon déboucha dans la clairière avec une bande de chevalier dont ser Edmund, un des conseillers de Sansa:

-Ho, par les sept ! s'exclama Jon, en accourant à ses côtés, que s'est-il passé Daenerys, qu'as-tu ?

-Je crois qu'elle est sur le point de faire une fausse couche, apprrit Sansa, la jeune Stark semblait déchirée entre l'indifférence pour Daenerys et la crainte pour ses bébés.

Jon souleva Daenerys dans ses bras et Elle se sentit en sécurité, plus calme.

-Pourquoi ces deux arbres brûlent ? demanda innocemment un chevalier.

-Pourquoi Lady Sansa est-elle couverte de cendres ? demanda ser Edmund avec définitivement beaucoup plus d'agressivité.

Daenerys ne pouvait rien voir de là où elle était et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle supposa que les autres échangeaient des regards éloquents et parvenaient à l'inévitable conclusion.

Elle entendit un bruit d'épée dégainée :

-Lord Jon, vous ne pouvez pas laisser cela impuni, elle a tenté de tuer Sansa beugla ser Edmund pointant vers le haut, ce qui devait signifier que Drogon se trouvait à proximité dans le ciel. Daenerys n'avait ni l'énergie ni la volonté de vérifier.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai Daenerys? Tu as voulu faire ça ? demanda Jon, la voix heurtée. Ses bras tremblaient et elle craignit qu'il ne la laissât tomber par terre.

-Elle ne voulait pas... les mots se noyèrent dans sa gorge, au milieu de la bile brûlante qui remontait. Aucune excuse ne vaudrait ni pour Jon, ni pour Ser Edmund, ni pour personne.

-Il faut la ramener, si vous voulez que les enfants survivent, conseilla le vieux maître d'armes de Winterfell, mes hommes et moi on va se charger du feu. Jon se mit à courir vers le château et Daenerys perdit connaissance.

Le matelas était moelleux, l'oreiller douillet, la température confortable. Pourquoi Daenerys devrait-elle choisir de reprendre pleinement conscience ? Dans cet état de semi-veille, elle pouvait prétendre que tout était parfait. Que Jorah et Missandei attendaient qu'elle se lève dans une pièce voisine, que Jon était le bâtard de Ned Stark, que Westeros attendait son retour comme celui du printemps. La douleur qui l'assaillait de toute part racontait une autre histoire. Elle ouvrit les yeux et eut le soulagement de trouver le visage sombre de Jon concentré sur elle. Son expression n'était pas joyeuse ni même aimante. Mais il était là.

-Je n'ai pas perdu ...?

-Non la rassura-t-il, ils sont toujours là, mais ce n'est pas passé loin.

Ils se turent, une cheminée émettait des petits craquements dans un coin de la pièce, un rire aiguë de quelque servante troubla le silence. Daenerys ne savait par où prendre cette conversation. Elle ne regrettait toujours pas son geste, enfin elle regrettait les conséquences qu'il avait eu sur elle et sa relation avec Jon mais elle souhaitait toujours que Sansa en fut morte.

Elle, avec ses conseillers tous presque aussi juvéniles et crétins qu'elle-même, avec aussi le peuple de port-réal qui ne voulait plus d'elle pour une affaire de mariage.

-Tu as presque commis un meurtre, gronda Jon, sur ma sœur.

-Ce n'est pas ta vrai soeur

Jon, tu te souviens? provoqua-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher toujours poussé par cet instinct qui avait beaucoup de similitude avec les accents désespérés et rageurs de Vyseris.

-Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu, les Stark sont ma famille, leur père est mon père, il a sacrifié son honneur et sa bonne entente avec sa femme pour m'élever parmi eux.

-Désolée Jon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, murmura-t-elle. Désolée, elle l'était sincèrement pour Jon, qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qu'elle ne cessait de trahir et de décevoir.

-Cela ne va pas suffire cette fois, fit-il, je ne te comprends plus, tu n'es plus celle dont je suis tombé amoureux, celle qui libérait des esclaves, celle qui au fond voulait faire le bien.

-Il faut faire des sacrifices pour le bien général, essaya-t-elle, faiblement.

-En quoi Sansa menaçait-elle le bien général ? cria Jon, au fond quand tu es arrivé ici, elle était juste jalouse de toi. Ce n'est pas bien, mais ce n'est pas un crime.

-Puisqu'elle voulait me prendre le pouvoir !

-Non elle ne veut pas de ton putain de trône à la con, explosa Jon, elle veut peut-être du pouvoir sur le nord, mais pas sur Port-Réal.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus? demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Malheureusement les sentiments ne se commandent pas aussi facilement, soupira Jon, actuellement je ressens de la haine pour toi, être dans la même pièce que toi me dégoûte, mais quand je réfléchis plus profondément je ne peux toujours pas imaginer de t'abandonner. Je vais rester avec toi parce que c'est mon devoir pour les bébés et parce que j'espère pouvoir te pardonner un jour. Il se dirigea ensuite à grandes enjambées vers la porte :

-Jon! Attends! s'écria-t-elle, je t'aime.

-Je sais, dit-il, mais ça ne suffit plus. Je reviendrai plus tard, si tu sors de cette pièce, deux chevaliers montent la garde devant ta chambre, ils n'ont pas pour ordre de te retenir, simplement de te maintenir à distance de Sansa et ses conseillers.

Elle resta donc immobile, la lumière de l'après-midi déclinant baignant la pièce d'une triste lueur hivernale. Elle avait encore fait des mauvais choix, sa rage et sa colère continuait de bouillir en elle, mais teinté de doute et du chagrin que lui causait l'éloignement de Jon.

Jon n'était pas un politicien très talentueux, mais il était celui qu'elle désirait de tout son être, celui pour lequel elle acceptait en partie de partager son pouvoir. Malgré toutes ses réflexions tragiques, Daenerys s'ennuya vite, elle n'avait ni livres, ni dossiers officiels, ni aucune distraction dans cette chambre, et avec les informations qu'elle avait reçue elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de se lever pour marcher.

Si ses bébés ne risquaient tout simplement pas de tomber au moindre mouvement, elle n'y connaissait rien en obstétrique.

Un nouveau coup fut frappé à la porte.

-Entrez !

Tyrion pénétra dans la chambre, les bras chargés de paperasse, l'amoncellement de documents lui donnait l'air encore plus petit que de coutume.

-Vous aussi vous venez me faire la morale ?

-Non, je viens vous rendre ceci.

Il lui rendit son insigne de main :

-Je ne peux plus soutenir votre règne, Daenerys, je ne peux plus cautionner vos agissements.

-Tyrion, n'est-ce pas un peu excessif ? J'ai eu un désaccord avec elle, elle est un danger pour moi.

-Vous auriez pu la tuer, murmura-t-il, et l'espace d'un battement de cœur, elle se dit que finalement c'était lui qui allait l'éliminer. Il y avait tant de colère et de douleur sur son visage que Daenerys n'osa rien dire de plus.

-Ce n'est pas la peine que je vous serve les arguments rationnels ou émotionnels habituels, je vois bien que c'est inutile, je ne ferai plus parti de cette politique déclara-t-il.

-Voici toutes les lettres de mécontentements que nous avons reçu, poursuivit-il en lui balançant sur les genoux la pile de parchemins qu'il portait en entrant.

Daenerys était choquée de ce revirement, pour elle, Tyrion avait beau la critiquer et la rappeler à l'ordre, il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Elle avait vu pendant des années l'admiration dans ses yeux et même le désir.

-Alors j'avais raison ? Finalement Sansa était bien un danger pour moi ?

Tyrion eut un rire sombre.

-Vous êtes le pire danger pour vous-même Daenerys. Ce n'est même pas que pour Sansa que je vous dis cela, bien que se soit la première raison pour laquelle je démissionne mais votre comportement en générale n'est pas digne d'une reine.

-Si vous avez finis de m'insulter lord Tyrion, je vous suggère de disposer. Qui sait, peut-être que Lady Sansa s'est cassée un ongle et que dix personnes ne sont pas déjà en train de la consoler.

Tyrion fit demi-tour et partit. Daenerys avait conscience d'avoir été odieuse et puérile mais peu lui importait, personne ne prenait en compte ses problèmes à elle, alors qu'elle était une Targaryen, dirigeante légitime de Westeros.

Elle espérait juste que Tyrion était aussi vexé qu'elle parce que quoi qu'elle en dise, il avait était un bon conseiller, et cela lui faisait bizarre de devoir continuer sans lui.

Un mois et demi s'écoula et Daenerys s'installa dans une étrange routine. Elle vivait à Winterfell, correspondait avec Davos sur la capitale, où la situation s'empirait, harcelait Tyrion pour qu'il reprenne son poste et dans les faits lui posait les mêmes questions que s'il avait toujours était sa main. Un jour, ser Jaime et ser Brienne de revinrent du mur, un groupe de mioches frigorifiés sur les talons. Daenerys s'indigna de leur retour sans son approbation mais il leur suffit de dire qu'ils étaient envoyés par Bran pour que tout le monde s'allie contre Daenerys pour décider que leur exil était finis.

Ils étaient installés dans une drôle de cohabitation flottante où Daenerys voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas traitée comme une reine mais comme une étrange invitée politique. Le soir du retour de Jaime et Brienne, la table d'honneur était une bulle de tension au milieu d'une grande salle pleine de joie et de rires.

Comme à son habitude Daenerys était installé à un bout de la table en face de Jon, sa courronne sur sa tête, Meera Reed s'assit à côté d'elle parce que c'était la seule des conseillères de Sansa qui acceptait de le faire, Ser Edmund s'installa près de de Jon épée au côté, surveillant avec méfiance Daenerys du coin de l'oeil. Comme si Daenerys risquait de se jeter sur eux en public pour les lacérer de ses ongles. Comme d'habitude elle avait échangé quelques mots avec Jon sur sa grossesse et le royaume mais elle voyait clairement qu'il aurait voulu être ailleurs. Sansa discutait avec la gamine que les deux autres avaient ramenés du mur, chaque jour, la jeune Stark, invitait une personne résidant au château à manger à la table d'honneur, de la servante au lord de maisons mineurs en passant par les mestres de la ville d'hiver qu'elle avait engagé pour son projet d'école.

-Nous avons une nouvelle à annoncer, finit par lancer le régicide pour briser la tension qui séparait la douzaine de personnes présentes à la table.

Daenerys fixa son attention sur eux, légèrement intriguée. Le visage ingrat de Brienne se colora d'un rouge atroce, Daenerys vit qu'elle lançait un regard paniqué à Sansa mais celle-ci lui sourit de ce ridicule sourire mystérieux qui lui donnait une troublante ressemblance avec Bran, son petit frère.

-On va se marier !

Jaime avait prononcé ces mots avec une joie et une fierté toute opposé à la tristesse et à la honte de Jon lorsqu'il parlait de leur mariage. Il l'aimait vraiment comprit-elle, malgré ses traits irréguliers.

À l'autre bout de la table Sansa bondissait sur ses pieds comme une petite fille pour se jeter dans les bras de la jeune fiancée, Faérie Snow la suivit tout aussi enthousiaste pépillant en boucle : "je le savais, Je le savais ! C'était obligé !", pendant que les autres offraient des félicitations plus conventionnelles.

Tyrion et Jaime échangeaient de drôles d'accolades qu'ils voulaient sans doute plus virils mais personne n'était dupe, et de Jaime et Brienne, c'était les yeux de Jaime qui brillaient au plus proche des larmes. Daenerys remarquait tout cela de l'extérieur, elle était exclue de tout cela, autant que le jeune Robin Arhin qui en profitait pour se goinfrer de pâtisseries pendant qu'on ne prêtait pas attention à lui.

Daenerys se sentit encore plus pathétique de devoir s'identifier à lui. Quand était-elle passé du centre de l'attention général, à une pauvre créature silencieuse dans un coin ? Elle croisa le regard de Jon en face d'elle, et put lire un peu de compassion dans ses yeux sombres, elle lui tendit timidement la main et il la saisit après un temps.

-J'accepte de vous relever de toutes les charges pesant contre vous, d'officiellement finir votre exile, si vous deux venez servir dans ma garde royale, expliqua Daenerys. Les autres semblaient presque avoir oublié sa présence, accaparés dans leurs émotions, ils en oubliaient la reine qui avait un réel pouvoir sur la destinée de Ser Jaime Lannister.

-Votre grace, nous ne pouvons pas accepter, déplora Jaime.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-J'ai prêté serment à la famille Stark, je suis le bouclier juré de Lady Sansa, elle m'a permis de suspendre mes fonctions sauf en cas de problème mais je ne peux décemment pas travailler à votre protection, expliqua Ser Brienne, sans flancher devant l'expression de Daenerys.

-De même pour moi votre majesté, j'ai une dette à payer aux Stark, et les lannister paient toujours leurs dettes, surenchérit Jaime.

Bien entendu, eux aussi étaient informés de l'incident avec Sansa et ne la traitaient plus que comme une criminelle.

-Vous n'aurez ni terres ni château ni titre, si vous n'exécutez pas au moins un service de quelques années dans la garde royale, prévint-elle avec lassitude, vous comptez parmi les meilleurs chevaliers des sept royaumes, la garde royale a besoin de personne comme vous.

Le reste de la salle, les tablées de jeunes chevaliers et écuyers, de marchands et de représentants de maisons mineurs les observaient avec curiosité, ils avaient dû entendre des bribes de conversations qu'ils avaient +6jugé intéressantes. Pour une fois, Daenerys ne voulait pas poursuivre le conflit elle se sentait trop mal. D'ailleurs, s'aperçut-elle, elle se sentait plus mal de seconde en seconde, elle poussa un cri étranglé et tous se tournèrent vers elle :

Mestre Nathan, le jeune mestre envoyé de la citadelle pour Winterfell se précipitait dans sa direction :

-C'est maintenant, fit-il, je crois qu'elle va accoucher.

Il avait parlé à voix trop haute et toute la salle explosa en brouhaha : Mestre Nathan et Jon se postèrent de part et d'autre d'elle pour l'escorter vers sa chambre, deux femmes qui devaient être plus ou moins sages-femmes les suivirent. Une partie de la table d'honneur leur emboîta le pas bien qu'il n'entrèrent pas dans sa chambre.

Plus tard, Daenerys ne put jamais se souvenir du trajet jusqu'à ses appartement;, elle se revoyait en revanche, gisant sur son matelas, persuadée qu'elle ne survivrait pas à cette naissance.

Les mines inquiètes et les murmures qui lui parvenaient dans le brouillard ne la rassuraient pas sur la suite des événements.

Notes : Bon... c'était peut-être un peu extrême? Mais bon pour moi Daenerys est toujours extrême et même si je ne l'aime pas, j'aime bien écrire de son point de vue ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

9


	16. Chapitre 16

Notes:

-Lassa: Merci pour tes reviews qui sont toujours très expressives ! Pour Daenerys tu devrais avoir quelques réponses ici et pour "ton bran" il va prendre de l'importance dans l'intrigue d'ici deux ou trois chapitres.

-Maxime: Merci de commenter! Désolée mais Jon n'est pas prêt de quitter Daenerys, il est trop Stark pour abandonner ses enfants mais c'est sûr que ça a dû le faire réfléchir xd,

Bonne Lecture

Chapitre 16: Tyrion

Jadis, Tyrion avait participé à un banquet semblable à Winterfell. À cette époque bien sûr, il n'était pas assis à la table d'honneur, il s'était gorgé de vin et avait plaisanté avec les longues tablées de bâtards et de bannerais insignifiants. Il n'avait alors pas de responsabilités, se fichait des sept royaumes, méprisait tout le monde, les choses avaient été si simples. Pourtant pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu revenir en arrière, même pas pour se débarrasser du petit Lord Arhin assis en face de lui.

-N'est-ce pas fascinant, faisait-il, que j'ai failli vous jeter par la porte de la lune aux Eyriers et que nous nous retrouvions tous deux ici?

-En effet, se contenta-t-il de lancer d'un ton ironique. Jaime à sa droite venait tout juste de revenir du mur avec sa Brienne et il était transfiguré. Certes, il y avait des moments où on pouvait lire la perte de Cersei dans tout son être, mais plus profondément, il irradiait de lui, un bonheur profond et semblait-il, inaltérable La même chose valait pour Ser Brienne qu'il était étrange de voir sans une expression renfermée sur son visage. Elle était moins gênée, plus sûre d'elle, en un mot plus heureuse.

-Je voudrais retourner chez moi, se plaignit ensuite Robin les joues gonflées de pommes de terres, là-bas on ne m'empêchait jamais de manger à ma faim.

-Ce qui explique sans doute beaucoup de choses, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Tyrion. Il aurait voulu demander à Sansa pourquoi elle gardait son horrible cousin à Winterfell, il ne croyait pas qu'il serait sage de formuler cela à voix haute mais elle était trop loin. Comme toujours. Et comme toujours Tyrion avait des choses à lui dire alors que des années auparavant, à Port-réal il aurait donné beaucoup pour savoir quel sujet aborder avec elle. Il se réprimanda intérieurement, tout cela était ridicule, non pas ce qu'il venait de penser mais ce à quoi il s'interdisait de songer. Soudain Jaime prit la parole avec un sourire d'abruti fini et leur appris comme ça qu'il se mariait avec Lady Brienne. La table explosa en félicitations, Tyrion observa son grand frère avec satisfaction:

-Ravi que Lady Brienne ne t'ait pas tué quand tu lui as proposé, je craignais cette issue.

-La ferme le nain grogna Jaime. Ils s'étreignirent brièvement:

-Tu as intérêt à être heureux maintenant.

-Oui promis.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les contractions de Daenerys débutèrent. Personne ne lui avait expressément dit, de peur d'empirer les choses, mais le mestre craignait beaucoup pour sa vie lorsqu'elle donnerait naissance. Tyrion avait besoin de s'éloigner, il prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Malgré les derniers événements, il n'appréciait pas l'idée de voir Daenerys mourir de la sorte. Cela lui rappelait sa mère Johanna, morte pour permettre à sa misérable vie de commencer. Il se sentait coupable pour sa mère, mal à l'aise quant au potentiel sort de Daenerys de façon différente et pourtant assez semblables. La bibliothèque de Winterfell avait été ravagé lors de l'invasion de Théon greyjoy, les livres reposaient en tas dans des caisses les piliers soutenant les long rayonnage étaient tombé avec une partie du toit. Ce lieu l'apaisait tout de même, il y avait des livres et personne pour le juger. Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre lampe que la sienne n'éclaire les marches de la tour et que Sansa n'apparaisse:

-Voulez-vous être seul? demanda-t-elle, sans préambule.

-Avant votre arrivée, oui, maintenant...

-Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir mal, murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la banquette du fond comme lui, au milieu des livres.

-Ni pour Daenerys, ni pour votre mère.

Venant de qui que ce fut d'autres, Tyrion aurait repoussé la conversation, l'aurait trouvé trop intrusive. Mais Sansa n'était pas intrusive par une curiosité malsaine. Elle voulait simplement l'aider et c'était une notion étrangère à Tyrion.

-Comment savez-vous tout cela? et que faites-vous là?

-Je vous cherchais, fit-elle en feuilletant nerveusement un vieux livre, je voulais vous parler.

-De quoi vouliez vous m'entretenir?

-De rien en particulier, confia-t-elle, enfin je... je ne sais pas...nous n'avons pas parler depuis quelques jours et...

Tyrion crut qu'il s'était endormi, là, sur le banc couvert de coussins de la bibliothèque et que tout cela n'était que le produit de son imagination, si cela avait été le cas toutefois, Sansa n'aurait pas été terrifiée comme elle le semblait. Une bulle de chaleur gonflait quelque part à l'intérieur. Sansa Stark voulait discuter avec lui. Il ne sut d'abord quoi répondre. En fait, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu une conversation vraiment privé, excepté le jour où Sansa avait failli être brûlée vive, c'était le jour où il croyait repartir le lendemain avec Daenerys, le jour où... le jour où, sans que Tyrion ne puisse jamais se l'expliquer elle avait attrapé sa main pour l'embrasser

-J'imagine qu'il est difficile pour vous de vous exprimer en publique, avança-t-il hésitant, vous avez pris l'habitude de ne devoir jamais dire le fond de votre pensée.

-Je commence seulement à me rendre compte que ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu de très mauvaises expériences qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne. Je fais confiance à mes frères et soeurs bien-sûr mais aussi à Brienne, Ser Edmund, Lady Meera, lady Faérie et vous acheva-t-elle, les joues roses sans que Tyrion ne put déterminer si c'était un signe de gêne ou juste le joli teint de son visage.

-Qu'allons-nous tous devenir, changea-t-elle de sujet, qui va diriger les sept couronnes?

-J'avais pensé à couronner provisoirement quelqu'un de neutre, comme Ser Davos par exemple, les gens l'aiment bien, il n'est pas noble de naissance lâcha Tyrion, cette parti de ce plan établi avec John était supposée restée secret mais il ne pouvait retenir les paroles de sortir de sa bouche.

-Lord Davos me semble un bon choix, approuva Sansa.

-Avez-vous des idées pour rendre le système juste? interrogeable, non par politesse, non pas avec condescendance comme on l'aurait fait avec un enfant par attendrissement mais parce qu'il admirait ce qu'elle avait déjà entrepris pour améliorer le système dans le nord. Pour lui elle méritait d'avoir une influence politique quelle qu'elle soit.

-Peut-être, hésita-t-elle, si vous n'avez pas peur du changement.

Sansa sortit un classeur d'un tiroir et lui montra un diagramme, un texte, une série d'articles qu'elle avait apparemment recopié. Il avait eut raison de la consulter, ils passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter de son projet, à l'amender, tout en échangeant des remarques sarcastiques comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Que le projet de deux gamins planqués dans une bibliothèque qui pensaient pouvoir changer le monde.

-Quand partez-vous pour port-Réal alors? Interrogea t-elle, la voix un peu tremblante.

-Sansa, je pense que vous devez venir avec nous, c'est votre idée, vous devez la porter, je ne prendrais pas le mérite de cela. fit-il, nous partirons ensemble, dès que l'on sera fixé pour Daenerys et ses enfants.

-Je ne sais pas s'il est sage pour moi de vous accompagner.

-bien-sûr si vous préférez être escortée par des Nordiens et ne pas être vu avec moi, je comprends parfaitement, dit-il, s'écartant brusquement. Il remarqua que dans le feu de la conversation, il s'était penché vers elle, son coeur battait trop fort il avait envie de fuir.

Encore une fois, il avait follement crut, qu'il pouvait être accepté. Bien entendu, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait comme un idiot pour Sansa ne seraient jamais réciproque.

-Non s'écria-t-elle. Impulsivement, Sansa se rapprocha de lui, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Tyrion inhala malgré lui l'odeur incroyable d'air frais légèrement citronné qui se dégageait d'elle. C'était trop, il devait partir, avant qu'il ne commette l'impardonnable, qu'il perde toute chance d'avoir son amitié. Sansa souriait étrangement, comme si cela pouvait être agréable de se retrouver à si mince distance de lui. Avant que Tyrion puisse réagir Sansa avait une main sur sa joue, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Tétanisé, il ne pouvait que la fixer, infiniment, le sang battant aux tempes.

-Est-ce-que je peux... enfin, est-ce-qu'on peut? murmura-t-elle, la voix remplis des tremblements de la glace fondant au soleil.

-Quoi? balbutia-t-il, sincèrement incapable d'imaginer ce dont il était question. Son cerveau avait dû subir un choc trop important, il était d'ordinaire toujours capable de deviner les intentions de ses interlocuteurs.

-Vous êtes censé être l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes que je connaisse, s'offusqua-t-elle, et vous n'avez absolument aucune idée de ce que je?

Sansa essaya de s'expliquer, mais apparemment, elle ne parvint pas à amasser le courage de prononcer les mots à haute voix, au lieu de quoi, elle scella ses lèvres aux siennes.

La jeune fille n'avait sans doute jamais embrassé quelqu'un, de manière volontaire en tout cas, c'était maladroit et parfait. Les cellules cérébrales de Tyrion s'éveillèrent enfin, il la prit dans ses bras et approfondit le baiser tout en s'assurant que Sansa était d'accord. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, aussi délicatement qu'une brise d'automne. Ses cheveux à elle cascadaient autour de leur deux visages comme un rideau les protégeant du reste du monde. Il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, puis sa main, sa gorge et se fit la réflexion qu'il ne s'était jamais aperçu quel nombre incalculable de textures et de différentes formes de douceur il pouvait y avoir dans une peau humaine alors qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie a avoir des relations avec des femmes de toutes sortes. Malheureusement vint un moment, où le souffle court, ils s'écartèrent.

-Je... Sansa si vous pensez que c'est une erreur, où si cela fait partie d'une quelconque stratégie pour un objectif politique je... fit-il, terrifié d'entendre la vérité dont il était persuadé qu'elle ne lui plairait pas.

-Ce n'est pas une erreur pour moi, nous autres Stark ne nous retrouvons pas à embrasser des gens par hasard assura-t-elle. Peut-être en guise de pique contre les Lannister. Ce n'est pas non plus une quelconque stratégie politique, je vous ai exposé mes idées à ce sujet il y a quelques instants et vous voyez bien que cela n'a rien à voir.

-Alors pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne savais pas comment exprimer ce que je ressens en mots et il paraît que c'est ainsi que font les gens, moins intelligents lorsqu'ils ne savent pas, ils agissent comme des fous. Je sais que vous devez sans doute me trouver trop jeune, trop naïve, trop idiote, trop Stark, mais je préférais tenter ma chance, une dernière fois.

Tyrion réfléchit sérieusement en étudiant le visage de la jeune femme, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient des personnes d'impulsions. Ils pensaient plus qu'ils n'agissaient. Il lui faisait confiance cependant, il la croyait et il allait s'autoriser à espérer. Car que faire d'autre?

-Ne dites pas de bêtises Sansa, j'ai des sentiments pour vous, d'une certaine manière, j'en ai toujours eu, ils étaient superficiel et réprimés avant, parce que là en effet vous étiez trop jeune pour que je puisse me permettre de vous considérer dans un sens romantique. J'ai compris que mes sentiments pour vous changeaient de nature, lors de la bataille contre les marcheurs blancs; dans les cryptes.

-notre relation est-elle vouée au sinistre? plaisanta faiblement Sansa, les yeux brillants, de plus dans ces conditions je crois que l'on pourrait se tutoyer.

-C'est ce que je me disais, tu es la plus courageuse de nous deux. Tyrion évoluait dans une autre dimension, il ne voulait jamais plus en sortir.

-Désolée de revenir à la réalité, mais que crois-tu que cela puisse signifier à long terme? Je ne peux pas abandonner le nord pour te suivre à Port-Réal, et je ne veux pas te faire abandonner quoi que se soit.

-Je ne suis plus main de Daenerys, d'ailleurs si notre plan fonctionne, tout va changer, vivre dans le nord ne me dérange pas, le problème c'est quelle motif donné à ma présence poursuivit-il en serrant sa main.

-Je ...un jour je voudrais, mais je suis terrifiée à cette idée Tyrion, murmura-t-elle à demi-mots. Ils parlaient du mariage et de ce qui allait avec.

-Je sais, tu as tout le temps dont tu as besoin, je ne bouge pas sans que tu ne me demandes de partir, rassura-t-il.

Sansa le serra dans ses bras:

-Si tu continues comme ça je n'aurais pas besoin de longtemps pour surmonter ma peur. Nous nous enfuirions sur la route de port-réal, et nous marierions dans le bois aux murmures. ironisa-t-elle.

-Tu as trop lu de contes de fées, répondit-il, et il ne le disait pas en reproche, c'était cela aussi qui faisait son charme. Cette capacité à rêver malgré les horreurs qui l'entouraient.

-Cela n'a rien à voir apprit-elle, avec une fausse hauteur, dans les chansons et les livres, les gens tombent amoureux comme des idiots, presque contre leur gré, à cause de quelque instinct primitifs. C'est un choix que je fais, je ne suis pas une héroïne de chansons comme Daenerys ou Brienne, je ne me retrouve pas collé à un crétin parce que c'est ma destinée. J'ai choisis que c'était pour toi que j'avais des sentiments, quelqu'un de courageux, de drôle et d'intelligent, pas pour qu'on puisse se faire souffrir, mais parce qu'on peut peut-être essayer de se reconstruire ensemble.

-Nous trouverons une solution promit-il, je n'arrive pas à croire que quelque chose d'aussi fantastique m'arrive à moi

-Ni moi, chuchota t-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, et la bibliothèque aux carreaux cassés sans feu dans l'âtre, paraissait à Tyrion parfaitement confortable. Ils parlèrent, comme ils auraient dû parler des années auparavant et comme ils ne pouvaient parler qu'à présent. Trop vite, on frappa à la porte de la bibliothèque, ils s'écartèrent, récupérèrent les papiers qu'ils consultaient plus tôt, et Sansa indiquait d'un ton presque complètement indifférent d'entrer. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, sur le fait que tant que la situation politique ne s'était pas arrangé et qu'ils n'avaient pas trouver une solution acceptable pour tous, personne ne devait être au courant de ce qui venait de naître entre eux. C'était une servante, aucune suspicion n'était visible sur ces traits. Après tout, on racontait partout que Sansa avait un coeur de glace depuis Ramsay Bolton et qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec aucun homme. Quant à Tyrion, son ancienne affinité avec les établissements peu recommandables était de notoriété publique et on chuchotait même qu'il était l'amant secret et occasionnel de Daenerys. Ils étaient d'ailleurs aussi tout deux sérieusement connu pour leur nouveau sérieux dans leur travail de dirigeants politique, et c'est ainsi qu'en les trouvant au beau milieu de la nuit dans une bibliothèque dévastée et non chauffée, la servante ne trouva rien à y redire si ce n'est:

-Vous travaillez trop, Lady Sansa, aucune trace de sarcasme dans la voix.

-Il faut bien, répondit-elle, mais qu'y-a-t-il Éliane?

-Sa majesté Daenerys vient d'accoucher de jumeaux, tous sont en vie mais très faibles, annonça-t-elle, on demande votre présence à tout deux dans ses appartements.

-Merci.

Tyrion suivit Sansa vers la chambre de Daenerys. Il était tout de même soulagé, la mort de Daenerys l'aurait peiné, elle aurait détruit Jon, et aurait sapé leurs projets d'une transition de pouvoir seine et sans tragédie.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce Daenerys avait un bébé dans les bras, l'autre babillait dans ceux de Jon, qui produisait d'étranges sons comme la plupart des gens que Tyrion avait vu avec des bébés. Sansa resta dans un coin, tentant de cacher son mal-aise, cela devait être difficile pour elle, il était évident qu'elle aurait voulu courir vers son Grand frère et ses nouveaux neveux, même s'ils n'étaient que ses petits cousins, même s'ils étaient les enfants de Daenerys. D'un autre côté, elle ne se sentait pas de venir dans cette chambre, où reposait Daenerys, qui avait clairement attenté à sa vie

-Comment s'appellent-ils ? questionna Tyrion pour briser le silence.

-Aeron et Rhaelina, murmura Daenerys, l'air enfin apaisé et heureuse.

-Ils sont nés prématurés, et relié à la cheville raconta Jon, par une membrane de peau, le mestre a dit que cela arrivait parfois, il l'a coupé ils garderont une cicatrice à vie et ont perdu beaucoup de sang, mais si tout va bien ils sont sauvés.

Tyrion remarqua en effet, que les deux enfants arboraient un bandage, faisant apparaître énorme leurs minuscules pieds.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir voyager encore pendant un moment, soupira Daenerys, les petits non plus.

-Ne croyez-vous pas Daenerys qu'il est temps de vous reposer et de vous consacrer à votre famille? fit Tyrion le plus calmement possible, vous pourriez être assassinés par les gens en colère de Port-réal, vos enfants sont faibles, ils ont besoin de vous, les sept royaumes n'ont rien fait pour vous, il vous ont abandonner. Si ce n'est pas pour vous, faites le pour Jon et vos bébés.

Les larmes s'échappaient à flots des yeux de Daenerys:

-Je me bats pour ce trône depuis des années, que ferai-je? Je ne veux pas partir de Westeros.

-Vous n'avez pas à quitter le pays, intervint Sansa, quand vous serez en état retournez à Peyrdragon, apprenez ce que c'est que d'être un habitant de Westeros, d'administrer une région, faites vous connaître de vos sujets, et prenez soin de mon frère et des petits puisque c'est vous qu'il choisit.

Tyrion savait que pour Sansa, prononcer ces mots avaient été difficiles. Daenerys, tout le monde en convenait avait des problèmes à régler, mais ses sentiments pour Sansa ne l'empêchaient pas de savoir que Sansa aussi avait de lourd traumatismes à surmonter qui avaient en partie causé ces mauvaises relations avec la mère des Dragons. Il ne l'en blâmait pas du tout, tous les survivants de cette guerre qui y avaient joué un rôle avait leurs propres démons à exorciser et Tyrion lui-même n'était pas en reste.

En l'occurrence pour Sansa, elle venait de faire un grand pas, car depuis qu'elle avait retrouver Jon, pour compenser l'attitude de sa jeunesse envers lui, elle avait voulu le surprotéger et avait agit comme s'il était sa responsabilité. C'était sa manière à elle de vouloir remonter dans le temps, de vouloir redevenir une enfant, songea Tyrion, elle aurait voulu que les Stark restent ensemble à Winterfell pour toujours, comme pour figer l'instant où leur vie était devenu un cauchemar.

Elle semblait réaliser maintenant que ce n'était pas l'ordre des choses, que si les Stark étaient une meute, la plupart de ses frères et soeurs avaient besoin pour envisager l'avenir d'être seul ou avec d'autres. Tyrion était admiratif du courage que montrait la jeune fille. Sansa faisait en quelque sorte don à Jon, Bran et Arya de leur liberté, de la possibilité de repartir à neuf, en choisissant d'être la Stark de Winterfell, d'affronter la ruine de leur famille en face et de reconstruire au même endroit quelque chose de nouveau, c'était un sacrifice que Tyrion ne ferait pas pour Castral Rock remplis de tous ces mauvais souvenirs, chez les Lannister se serait à Jaime que reviendrait la tâche.

-Je voudrais voir Drogon, fit soudain Daenerys, sans répondre à la question de Sansa.

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots le dragon se plaça au niveau de la fenêtre. Jon et Daenerys s'en approchèrent leurs enfants dans les bras.

-Tu as un petit frère et une petite soeur Drogon, informa Daenerys d'un ton sérieux, le Dragon en voyant le bébé dans les bras de sa mère poussa une plainte déchirante.

Il renifla doucement le premier, puis le deuxième enfant dans les bras de Jon, et il regarda Daenerys avec tristesse, comme un adieu. Et il disparut dans les airs, et Tyrion eut le sentiment que c'était définitif.

-Il est parti, sanglota Daenerys.

-Il va revenir, Dany: tenta de conforter Jon, il doit juste être un peut jaloux.

-Non, j'ai senti qu'il me disait au revoir dit-elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Je crois que se sont les enfants avança doucement Sansa.

-Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire? S'enquérit Daenerys.

-Si je ne dis pas de bêtises, vos oeufs de dragons ont éclos lorsque vous... vous avez perdu votre bébé, le premier je veux dire, expliqua-t-elle, je pense que les dragons faisaient partis de la sorte de malédiction dont vous souffriez, même s'ils ont finalement été une bénédiction. La condition pour être la mère des dragon était que vous ne puissiez pas être une vraie mère, et c'est la peine et le désespoir d'avoir perdu votre enfant, qui ont fais naître vos dragons.

Un silence se fit dans la chambre, Tyrion, une fois de plus était impressionné par le raisonnement, il n'y avait pas moyen de vérifier cette théorie mais elle était plausible.

Cela ressemblait à une histoire pour enfants, toutefois il était question de dragons, des créatures déjà supposées imaginaires.

-C'est possible, admit Daenerys à contre-coeur, toujours est-il que je n'ai plus mes dragons, cela est peut-être un signe que je dois, arrêter, je ne referais pas la même erreur qu'avec Vyserion et Rhaegal, je vais m'occuper d'eux.

Jon se rapprocha d'elle, comme un support silencieux, décidément il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir longtemps.

Tyrion sortit de sa poche le papier que Daenerys devait signer:

C'était une déclaration d'abdication.

Daenerys la main tremblante, signa.

-Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez? fit-elle à Sansa, furieuse.

-Non ce que je voulais à la base était de vous éloigner de jon, répondit honnêtement Sansa, et je n'ai pas gagné, j'accepte que vous devez restez avec lui, quant au sept couronnes vous nous laissez beaucoup de travail sur les bras, et j'avoue que cela me plaît bien.

-Je partirais pour Peyrdragon, dès que possible, finit Daenerys, je vais devoir me reprendre en main pour Aeron et Rhaelina, je n'aurais pas dû tenter de vous tuer lady Stark, que je le veuille ou non, nous avons un lien par Jon.

-Est-ce que se sont des excuses?

-Même pas vraiment, convint-elle, vous m'insupportez trop, mais j'ai dépassé les limites.

-Bien, je ne vous pardonne pas vraiment, apprit Sansa, mais je ne me vengerai pas, votre famille a besoin de vous.

Jon, cet idiot abruti sembla finir tout de même par réaliser que sa petite soeur, elle aussi venait de faire un effort, il s'approcha d'elle avec l'un des jumeaux et lui posa dans les bras:

-Ils sont de ta famille aussi, lui rappela-t-il puis en désignant le petit garçon qu'il venait de lui présenter, son deuxième prénom est Robb.

Sansa sourit au petit Targaryen et à son grand frère:

-Merci Jon, merci pour père, et pour Robb.

-Nous devons aller à Port-réal au plus vite, tous les responsables de régions, sont convoqués ainsi que tous les responsables politique de Westeros, indiqua Tyrion, Jon, il vaut mieux que vous restiez au près de Daenerys ici puis que vous l'accompagniez à Peyrdragon.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire.

-Bien, je vais aller organiser notre départ annonça Sansa, à tout à l'heure Jon, j'imagine que nous nous reverrons Lady Targaryen.

Sansa s'éclipsa et Tyrion allait immédiatement la suivre, il se souvint juste à temps qu'ils étaient censés se tenir plus ou moins à distance, la suivre partout n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il resta un moment à parler avec Jon, Tyrion regardait ces deux nouveaux jumeaux avec fascination. Plus que tout, ce qui l'intriguait c'était ces deux bandes aux pieds des petits, signes d'un déchirement déjà sanglant. Il ne le dit pas à Jon, mais il se souvenait très nettement l'anecdote que racontaient toujours Cersei et Jaime. Tyrion ne pouvait savoir si c'était vrai mais ils disaient que Jaime était venu au monde une main accroché au pied de sa soeur, et il avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour lui faire lâcher et une fois fait c'était Cersei qui s'était mis à hurler à plein poumons à chaque fois que l'on éloignait son frère d'elle. Tyrion dû se rappeler que les choses avaient changé, que ce n'était pas ses mêmes jumeaux.

Plus tard, Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, Yara Greyjoy arriva avec Bran Stark, sain et sauf. Jon et Sansa ne purent cacher leur soulagement, Bran quant à lui ne put cacher sa relative indifférence.

-Je garderai Winterfell pendant ton absence, puis tu reviendras, c'est ta place et pas la mienne prévint Bran.

-Je sais Bran, merci, répondit sa soeur avec détermination.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ?poursuivit-elle.

-J'ai été capturé par la secte de la lumière comme vous savez, mais Lady Yara m'a secouru, de ce que j'ai pu voir avec la démission de Daenerys, ils ne devraient pas persister.

Tyrion laissa les Stark à leurs retrouvailles pour rejoindre son frère et Brienne dans le groupe de tête du convoi pour Port-réal.

La route fut faite rapidement malgré la longueur et la pénibilité du chemin, ils y passèrent un mois. une durée raisonnable mais déjà les voyages sur le dos de Drogon lui manquaient, il repoussa ce sentiment il en irait mieux ainsi, pour eux tous, et pour Daenerys. Elle avait besoin de calme, de tranquillité et de réévaluer ses priorités. Leur groupe s'élargissait à mesure que les envoyés de diverses régions se joignirent à eux, Jaime et Brienne organisaient la protection des personnes fragiles, tels les chevaliers qu'ils étaient.

Tyrion aurait voulu voyager près de Sansa mais il devait se contenter de la contempler de loin, et d'essayer de manger avec elle quand le convoi s'arrêtait. Maintenant qu'une chance de bonheur lui était offerte, il ne voulait pas la laisser passer. Il aurait tout donné alors pour être un stupide chevalier, grand et fort, ainsi, s'il n'avait pas été d'une maison ennemi et considéré comme supérieur il aurait pu comme Edmund Thorne à présent passer tout le voyage à côté d'elle. Mais il n'était que lui, le nain Lannister, au statut peu claire après l'abdication de la reine qu'il servait.

De plus, Sansa passa une grande partie du temps à gérer son cousin Robin, qui, en tant que seigneur des Eyriers devait venir assister à la réunion.

-Nous allons bientôt pouvoir tous aller à Castral rock, déclara Jaime alors que son cheval (blanc, bien-sûr nota Tyrion avec amusement) trottait élégamment près de celui de son frère qui ne cessait de s'arrêter pour tenter comme un idiot de manger de la neige.

-Qu'entends-tu par tous?

-Toi, Brienne et moi... les paroles de Jaime moururent sur ses lèvres, tu veux rester à Port-Réal?

-Non, mais je ne peux pas venir à Castral Rock fit Tyrion, je viendrais te voir, mais Brienne et toi devez construire votre vie tous les deux, je ne veux pas être la cinquième roue du carrosse

-Raconte pas de conneries, protesta Jaime, tu ne nous gênes pas, Brienne n'est pas comme Cersei, elle ne veut pas que j'abandonne mon petit frère pour elle.

-Tu n'as plus besoin de t'occuper de moi, je suis adulte, rappela Tyrion, c'est toi qui as tendance à te retrouver dans des situations desquels je dois te sortir.

Jaime afficha une expression faussement offensé:

-Et pour quelle raison ne veux-tu plus de Castral Rock alors que depuis toujours tu nous dit que tu veux être le seigneur de l'ouest s'étonna Jaime, qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire passer du gnome avare et immoral à cet espèce de...

Jaime fit un geste vague, comme s'il ne trouvait décidément pas les mots pour qualifier ce qu'était devenu son petit frère.

-J'ai d'autres perspectives d'avenir, éluda Tyrion, et j'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'elles soient réelles, alors commence pas à me harceler.

Jaime ne lâchait jamais un sujet, pas avant d'avoir le dernier mot, et Tyrion sut qu'il en avait trop dit et qu'il n'aurait plus la paix jusqu'à port-Réal.

-Alors toi et Lady Sansa avez enfin eu une conversation sur autre chose que les dettes des sept couronnes? rétorqua Jaime.

Comment Jaime avait-il pu deviner ainsi? Tyrion était exaspéré, mais en même temps le fait que son frère puisse s'en apercevoir le confortait dans la vérité de ce que lui affirmait Sansa. Il ne voulait pas douter d'elle, c'était de lui de sa capacité à faire éprouver des sentiments à quelqu'un.

-Nous avons aussi parler des sept couronnes, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Notes: N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!


	17. Chapitre 17

notes

notes:

Lassa: Merci beaucoup ! Oui, il ´faut que j'essaie de rendre Bran plus attachant, surtout qu'il a un rôle à joué... On est débarassé de Dany pour un amoment je crois! Et tyrion et Sansa, j'étais anxieuse à propos de cela mais je crois vraiment qu'ils ont de l'avenir!

-Maxime: Merci beaucoup ! Oui Tyrion et Sansa auront encore des épreuves à traverser mais ils DOIVENT finir ensemble! Pour les noms des enfants de Daenerys, j'ai essayer de les faire sonner comme des prénoms Targaryens, Aeron ressemble à Aegon et pour Rahelina, j'ai pensé à Rahenis et Rahella Targaryen, voilà.

Bonne lecture à tous,

Chapitre 17: Sansa

-Enlèves cette phrase, elle est trop niaise, conseilla Faérie, en pointant une ligne sur le papier que Sansa tentait désespérément d'apprendre par coeur.

-Et enlèves celle où tu dis que beaucoup mourront pendant l'hiver, c'est trop dur, proposa Meera en arrangeant ses cheveux en une coiffure élaborée.

-Mais Faérie m'a dit que ça me donnait l'air honnête, se plaignit Sansa, et Meera pense qu'il faut que j'ai l'air jeune et accessible. Je crois que je vais faire ce que Ser Edmund m'a dit, et choisir mon image en fonction de la réaction de la foule.

Les trois jeunes filles étaient au donjon rouge, dans ce qu'il en restait en tout cas. L'host de Winterfell était arrivé quelques jours auparavant, ils avaient été précédé dans la capitale par les Tyrell et une dizaine de leurs banneraies, les barathéon, un groupe de Lannister du rock, d'autres étaient encore sur la route.

Dans deux heures, aurait lieu le couronnement de Davos, et la grande réunion qui devait s'en suivre. Sansa avait passé tout le voyage à préparer ce qu'elle dirait pour défendre l'idée qu'elle présentait. Elle avait été étonnée à leur arrivée de constater que le donjon rouge continuait de fonctionner comme s'il ne venait pas de voir tomber deux reines. Les domestiques préparaient des repas et se mettaient au service des personnes qui occupaient le palais. Sansa avait compris qu'ils n'avaient certainement nulle part ailleurs où aller, leur vie était dédié au royaume tout comme les leurs. Malgré cela, sa gorge se nouait rien qu'à l'idée d'être dans cette ville, dans laquelle elle avait perdu son père puis, sa mère et son frère.

Elle n'aurait pas eu la force d'affronter cela seule, mais elle n'était plus seule, désormais, elle ne se souciait plus qu'on la nomme la lady de l'hiver, parce que c'était vrai et parce que c'était faux. Parce qu'elle était une Stark et qu'une nouvelle flamme brûlait dans son coeur.

-Faérie, tu vas vraiment porter cela? demanda Sansa, éberluée . Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas jolie. D'un blanc de neige, avec un loup Stark sur l'épaule,elle ressemblait à une vraie nordienne. Mais à une nordienne qui allait à des noces, plus qu'à un courronnement, Une rangée de perles entouraient son cou, et les talons de ses chaussures étaient plus adaptées à denser dans une salle de bal qu'à traverser une ville dévastée.

-Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas passé mon enfance à parader dans des vêtements de la sorte, se moqua-t-elle gentiment, et je veux en profiter.

-Comme tu veux, abdiqua Sansa, se triturant les doigts nerveusement.

-je suis sûre que tout se passera bien, rassura Meera.

Sansa lui sourit avec grattitude. Puis elle ajusta sa robe, elle avait choisis un vert foncé, avec le loup de sa maison argenté qui recouvrait une partie de l'avant de la robe, mais elle reprenait la structure en armure de ces tenus de la longue nuit.

Elle entreprit de tresser ses cheveux sur le côté malgré le tremblement de ses mains. Elle aurait voulut voir Tyrion. Vraiment. Ils avaient pu parler un peu, sur la route mais depuis leur arrivée à Port-Réal, la foule était partout et la seule fois où ils avaient réussis à se parler en privé la veille, un serviteur les avait croisé dans les jardins et après un regard appuyé, s'était précipité vers l'aile du château où se trouvaient les derniers Tyrell.

Sansa aurait tout donné pour ne serai-ce que pouvoir lui parler. La seule chose qui lui permettait de supporter le stress de cette journée était le souvenir de ce moment où son monde avait basculé, dans la bibliotèque même où autrefois, elle avait construit toutes les illusions qui lui avaient fait tant de tort.

Elle avait agi, pour une fois, cela n'avait pas était aisé, elle était quasiment certaine que Tyrion allait la rejeter et il aurait eu tant de raisons de le faire mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle s'était sentie en sécurité dans les bras de quelqu'un.

C'était stupide, lorsque leur relation, bien que leurs sentiments se développent depuis un moment n'était que très récente et que Tyrion n'aurait su la protéger d'aucun danger physique en tout cas. Elle ne s'en souciait pas, si ce n'est pour la souffrance que sa condition lui causait à lui.

Au souvenir de ces instants volés, elle se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de réfréner un sourire trop large.

-Vous devriez lire cette lettre maintenant, fit Meera en lui tendant une nouvelle fois la missive que Sansa avait refusé de lire plus tôt, par peur d'y apprendre quelque mauvaise nouvelle. Le sceau Stark la scellait, c'était donc l'un des siens. Elle soupira puis décacheta l'enveloppe.

Sansa,

Tout va bien pour moi, j'ai découvert des tas de choses, j'ai commandé un équipage et me suis entraîné à des techniques de combats formidables. Là où je suis, l'hiver est encore loin, je sais qu'à Westeros il doit commencer à être rude. Je te fais confiance pour le Nord, mais pas pour ton bonheur.

Je sais que c'est fou venant de moi, mais parfois quand tu connais vraiment bien une personne il peut être bien de baisser la garde et d'être toi. Je ne serai jamais une lady, une stratège, comme toi, et tu ne seras jamais une guerrière (quelque soit mes efforts et ceux de Brienne), ni une intrépide comme moi. Depuis la longue nuit et depuis que j'ai pris du recul par rapport à tout cela je sais que ce n'est pas grave.

Nous sommes des louves, chacune à notre manière, fortes, têtues, et honnorables, nous sommes des Stark. Je compte revenir d'ici peu de temps, et, si tu le permets, ouvrir une sorte d'école de combats près de Winterfell.

À l'ouest de Westeros, il y a des merveilles, je vous raconterai mais je veux m'installer quelque part où je pourrai veiller sur vous tous. J'ai entendu parler de problèmes avec Daenerys, de nouveaux jumeaux de sang royal et d'autres rumeurs encore plus bizarres.

Faire ce voyage m'a permis de réfléchir et de réévaluer mes priorités. Maintenant que je n'ai plus la vengeance pour me porter, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très sûre de moi. J'ai besoin de trouver de nouveaux sens, de nouvelles manières d'être une Stark.

À bientôt

Arya,

À la fin de sa lecture, Sansa était bouleversée, elle était si fière de sa petite soeur, de la petite fille qui avait survécu dans les bois, de l'adolescente consummée par la rage qui avait vengé leurs parents et robb: et de la jeune femme qu'elle allait bientôt devenir. Elle suivrait ses conseils, après tout, Arya avait souvent été la plus raisonnable entre elles deux.

La foule était immense et étrangement silencieuse, on expliqua à Sansa que les gens n'avaient pu accéder à une place dans les tribunes qu'à condition de garder le silence pour que les personnes qui allaient s'exprimer puissent être entendu. Déjà, une bonne centaines d'individus batailleurs ou insultants avaient été expulsé. Une partie du peuple de port-réal était donc là, seulement des adultes dont on s'était assuré qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de démêlés avec la justice, et également, les représentant des plus grandes familles du royaume.

Davos serait le premier à s'exprimer, et il attendait sur l'estrade, l'air déterminé quoique las. Non loin d'elle, Sansa repéra près de l'estrade un regroupement de têtes blondes qui semblait avoir une discussion animé.

-Bonjour à tous ! débuta Davos d'une voix forte, pleine d'énergie. Vous le savez sûrement Daenerys Targaryen a abdiqué pour prendre soin de sa famille et à cause des troubles dont ont souffert cette ville en particulier et les sept couronnes en général. Notre pays est en ruine, je ne peux pas vous dire que cela va tout de suite s'arranger, nous allons devoir tous faire des efforts. L'hiver commence à peine, il sera mordant.

Je me propose de reprendre la couronne et de faire de mon mieux avec toutes les autres bonnes volontés disponibles pour réoorganiser ce pays. Ce ne sera que pour un temps.

À ces mots tout ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant du projet mis en place par Sansa, Tyrion, Bran et Davos murmurèrent des interrogations à leurs voisins:

-Le système politique de Westeros va changer, informa Davos, je vais laisser la parole à d'autres pour présenter la suite. Il fit signe à Sansa de monter sur l'estrade et de prendre sa place. Sansa crut que ses jambes ne pourraient pas la porter, Tyrion lui sourit avec confiance et elle commença à avancer, escortée par un groupe de chevaliers nordiens qui pensaient qu'elle pouvait être attaqué à chaque pas. Elle ne les en blâmait pas avec le sort de son père.

-Désormais, tous les quatre ans le trône sera remis en jeu affirma-t-elle, en théorie elle, Ser Davos, ou qui que se soit aujourd'hui n'était pas en position légale de prendre de telles mesures. Mais qui les en empêcherait?

-Pour se présenter il faudra avoir un titre, que se soit celui de Mestre, de lord, de lady ou de chevalier, mais ceux-ci pourront s'obtenir par l'étude, la bravoure, et les services rendus à l'État, à l'inverse des personnes pourront perdre leur titre familiaux de noblesse s'ils n'ont pas une attitude appropriée. Vous, les habitants des sept couronnes aurez un pouvoir de décision, pour pouvoir se présenter à l'élection qui aura lieu par vote de tous les possesseurs d'un titre le candidat devra obtenir le soutien d'une majorité de la population de sa région. Nous ne pouvons faire cela tout de suite en raison de la confusion généralisée qui règne sur les tenants des titres. Les lois du royaume seront approuvées par une assemblée de représentants indépendants vis-à-vis du gouvernement et de même pour le tribunal qui disposera de juge formés dans des écoles spécifiques et de jurés populaires tirés au sort. Voilà ce que nous proposons, les Stark et le Nord soutiennent la candidature de Lord Davos Mervaut.

Une salve d'applaudissement explosa bientôt et Sansa descendit de l'estrade, rose de gêne et de plaisir. Personne ne semblait s'opposer à son choix, la population écoutait avec attention et paraissait intriguée, quelques seigneurs rigides protestèrent faiblement mais dans l'ensemble l'idée fut saluée.

Un homme sélectionné au hasard dans la foule couronna Davos avec les paroles corolaires de cette cérémonie millénaire, légèrement modifiées pour s'adapter au nouveau régime.

-Il est temps de nommer la main du roi ! s'écrièrent ensuite des gens un peu partout. Sansa reporta son attention sur lord Davos, cela serait son choix à lui et à sa connaissance personne ne s'était permis de lui offrir son avis sur la question. La main d'un roi devait être avant tout quelqu'un que celui-ci estimait personnellement, à qui il faisait entièrement confiance et le fait que leur roi ne le serait sans doute pas à vie ne changeait pas cela, au contraire.

-J'ai choisis des personnes assez variées pour le conseil restreint, venant de tous horizons, la reine Daenerys a peut-être fait de mauvais choix, mais l'un de ceux que je ne puis remettre en question est d'avoir choisis Lord Tyrion Lannister en tant que Main.

Sous le choc, Sansa chercha Tyrion du regard dans la foule, avec sa taille ce n'était pas aisé, elle finit par le trouver, dans le groupe des Lannister, l'air effaré, lui non plus n'était donc pas au courant. Sansa repoussa toute émotion, les enfermant dans un tréfond obscur de son esprit, il serait toujours temps de se lamenter toute seule, pour le moment, elle devait se montrer réaliste. La destinée du royaume était plus importante que les risibles sentiments d'une fille de dix-neuf ans à peine.

Elle lui sourit sans doute très faiblement et articula en silence les mots "Vas-y" il dû comprendre, car il se dirigea vers l'estrade la foule s'écartant sur son passage.

C'est une excellente nouvelle pour le royaume se répétait en boucle la jeune fille et elle y croyait vraiment, c'était une marque de reconnaissance innestimable et la joie l'habitait sincèrement pour cette revanche sur les années de déconsidération que Tyrion avait vécu sous la coupe de son père.

Il salua Lord Davos:

-Je suis très touché que vous ayez pensé à moi, alors que nous avons souvent appartenu à des armées ennemies mais je refuse.

Un étrange silence passa sur l'assemblée, un silence de choc, un silence d'outrage, Sansa elle-même fut stupéfaite:

-Hé oui, je crois que c'est la première fois que cela arrive. Sans doute mon cher père dirait-il que c'est l'ultime preuve de ma monstruosité. Je vais enfin me montrer digne de la réputation qui me suit depuis des années et être égoïste, je soutiens de tout coeur Lord Davos et notre nouveau système, mais j'ai tout donné au royaume depuis mon retour dans cette ville il y a six ans de cela. La raison de mon refus vient de me demander d'accepter, parce qu'elle est forte, intelligente, et honorable et c'est pour cela qu'elle est ma raison de renoncer à ce poste.

-Je comprends, mon vieil ami, soupira Davos avec un sourire de père bienveillant.

-Pas aussi vieux que vous si je puis me permettre votre grace, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Tyrion, en parfait Lannister.

Sansa s'imaginait que tout le monde la scrutait autour d'elle, et en effet, beaucoup de gens lui lançaient des regards curieux. La fillette trahie par Joffrey puis par Littlefinger sommeillant en elle avait envie de s'élancer à pleine vitesse vers l'estrade, pour se jeter dans les bras de Tyrion, la responsable politique en revanche était mortifiée. Tout le monde allait comprendre quand il la suivrait dans le nord, s'ils n'avaient pas déjà compris, qu'elle était la cause de l'absence d'un conseiller qualifié auprès du roi. Faérie et Meera, une fois n'est pas coutume sur la même longueur d'onde, souriaient de toutes leurs dents, tandis que Ser Edmund et quelques autres chevaliers de son escorte proche affichaient des mines légèrement sinistres et résignées.

Cependant alors que Sansa tentait de disparaître dans le groupe des nordiens quelqu'un s'était précipitée vers le roi et Tyrion.

Lady Genna Frey, née Lannister et redevenue Lannister récemment suite à la mort de son mari, avait tout du digne membre de la famille des lions qui avaient causé la ruine des Stark, à part la silhouette. C'était une femme à qui on donnait une bonne cinquantaine d'années et la petite soeur de Tywin lannister, ses yeux verts brillaient d'astuce et de ténacité au milieu d'un casque de cheveux blonds grisonnants.

-Votre altesse, mes neveux ont tout deux été touchés par un étrange mal depuis la longue nuit, ce satané nord avec tous ces mythes et ces secrets nous les a égaré, je ne crains. L'un veut devenir seigneur de l'ouest et se marier alors qu'il aurait autrefois préféré s'empaler sur son épée que d'obéir à cet ordre venant de son père, et celui-ci, qui était désanchanté de naissance et passait plus de temps ivre que sobre, se met en tête de se comporter comme un chevalier de chansons.

Heureusement, notre famille paie toujours ses dettes à la couronne et je me propose d'être votre main.

Davos regarda Lady Genna avec le même ahurissement que celui qu'éprouvait Sansa:

-Vous voulez être ma main? s'assura-t-il, confus.

-Voyons je croyais que les femmes prenaient le pouvoir ces derniers temps, morigéna-t-elle, alors tout le monde est ravi quand elles sont jeunes et belles, mais le droit s'étend aussi aux vieilles carnes.

Définitivement Lady Genna avait quelque chose de Tywin Lannister dans sa façon de s'imposer et quelque chose d'intrinsèquement différent, d'honnête et de bienveillant malgré une certaine rudesse.

-Je connais le royaume et ces habitants. Je gère les terres de l'ouest depuis la mort de mon frère. Chez nous, j'ai instauré un système d'éducation primaire, la monnaie n'y fluctue pas au gré des caprices de quelques seigneurs ou marchands comme dans d'autres parts des sept royaumes, je parle la langue commune, le haut Valyrien, la langue de Myr, et un peu de Dotraki, j'ai vécu à Dorne dans ma jeunesse, et à Hautjardin, je pense que je peux aider pour les quatre années sur lesquelles on s'engage.

Déconcerté, mais réfléchissant activement, Davos finit par lui tendre l'insigne.

La cérémonie finit par se clore sous les hourras d'une foule qui avait sans doute trouver les scènes auxquelles elle avait assisté dignes des meilleurs racontards de tavernes sur la vie des courtisans. Encore une fois, les fonctions politiques s'étaient un peu données par hasard, hasard heureux, mais Sansa espérait qu'avec leur réforme, le système produirait des souverains de plus en plus légitimes.

Plus tard, Sansa assista au banquet de couronnement. Pour un banquet de la capitale les plats étaient bien maigres et pourtant il se déroulait dans un grand bâtiment ou des représentants de toutes les classes sociales avaient eu le droit de cité. Il n'y eut qu'un seul plat composé de viandes et d'un assortiment de légumes très simple, Au grand soulagement de Sansa qui luttait pour ne pas se souvenir du soir des noces de Joffrey.

Des groupes de musiciens et de chanteurs populaires se succédaient pour animer la soirée. Pour éviter les conflits on leur avait recommandé de s'asceoir par famille, étant la seule Stark elle était assise avec les nordiens en général.

Sansa qui jetait de fréquents coups d'oeils à la table des Lannister en partie pour Tyrion, en partie parce que Jaime et Brienne ne cessaient de se chamailler à leur manière si adorable selon elle, s'apperçut que la petite Joy Hill ou Lannister elle ne savait trop où ils en étaient, s'était levée pour discuter avec un groupe de musiciens et finit par les accompagner lorsque ce fut leur tour de jouer.

Les instruments débutèrent une mélodie indéfinissable, à la fois solennelle et entraînante et ils se mirent à scander:

C'est une chanson de feu et de glace,

De rançons, de preux, et de menaces,

C'est une chanson de feu et de glace,

Chaque maison, pleine d'ambition cherche une place,

L'hiver vient, du nord, où marchent les morts,

Du sud, viennent les dragons et leur feu qui brûle au-delà de toute raison,

Tous, rois, paysans, nobles et sauvageons,

Meurent pour rien, presque tirés au sort,

C'est une chanson de feu et de glace,

Celle de jeunes loups féroces qui hanteront l'hiver,

Celle de lions cruels, qui prennent de mauvais repères,

Celle Des cerfs, des truites, des roses, des squelettes, des dragons,

Celle aussi de tous ceux qui n'ont pas de blason,

Tout n'y est que calcul, meurtre et trahison,

Torture et poisons y sont des règles du jeu,

Des chevaliers y sont lâches, des bandits courageux,

Où chaque famille complote avec passion,

On y brûle des fillettes pour faire fondre la neige,

Tout cela, pour le privilège de s'asceoir sur un siège,

C'est une chanson de feu et de glace,

Où pour survivre, ces deux forces s'enlassent,

Les gens de là-bas ont dans le coeur,

Une volonté de fer et une pointe de fureur,

La rage de vaincre, et parfois, un rayon de douceur,

C'est une chanson de glace et de feu,

Elle sourit aux justes et écrase les malchanceux,

C'est une chanson de glace et de feu,

Qui fige les veines et fait briller les yeux,

C'est une chanson de glace et de feu,

On y raconte des légendes,

On y erre dans les landes,

On y fait des serments,

Que l'on ne tient pas tout le temps,

On y fait de mauvais choix.

Les héros de cette chanson,

Sont des pires et des meilleurs,

Il y a des mère fortes ou Cruelles prêtes à tout pour défendre leurs oisillons,

Il y a de troubles pères trop confiant, trop fiers,

Une aïeule pas aussi bienveillante qu'on pourrait le croire,

et de forgerons de ceux qui forge les autres en leur donnant espoir,

Il y a surtout des guerriers,

Qu'ils soient des géants au grand coeur ou des jeunes femmes entêtées,

Il y a des étrangers, cela sont ceux qui tentent de se faire accepter,

Il y a des jeunes filles dont toutes grandiront dans les cendres de rêves brisés,

C'est une chanson de feu et de glace,

C'est une chanson d'amour, une chanson d'audace,

C'est une chanson de glace et de feu,

Dont on peine à penser qu'il sortira un victorieux.

Sansa alla voir la jeune compositrice:

-Bravo Lady joy! c'était splendide, la félicita-t-elle.

-Merci! rayonna la petite sautillant sur place, Lady Sansa, vous savez que je veux voyager autour des sept couronnes pour étudier les coutumes, connaître les histoires, devenir une sorte de diplomate? Croyez-vous que je pourrais commencer par venir avec vous et mon cousin Tyrion dans le nord?

Joy n'était pas à proprement parler belle, si tant est qu'on puisse juger de la beauté, d'autant plus d'un être aussi jeune, mais tous les jeunes garçons de l'assistance lui jetaient des oeillades fascinées parce qu'elle iradiait d'une énergie pétillante, d'une aura d'espoir, son nom lui seyait à la perfection.

-Volontiers, vous pourriez être une bonne influence sur mon cousin Robin, répondit-elle, même sur Bran en fait.

Joy était sur le point de la remercier lorsque Tyrion les rejoignis:

-Lady Sansa, vous avez rencontré Joy Hill Lannister ? Comme tous les membres de ma famille, elle peut être très agaçante.

-Tu peux la tutoyer devant moi, tu sais je ne suis pas aussi idiote que Lady Genna, se moqua Joy.

Tyrion soupira d'un air défait:

-Tu es censé lui dire qu'on ne parle pas de la main du roi ainsi, remémora Sansa.

-Bon veuillez m'excuser Lady Sansa, Tyrion, nous nous verrons bien assez à Winterfell, pour l'heure, Lord Gendry Barathéon semble solitaire et triste, je vais aller lui parler.

En tout cas songea Sansa, si les Lannister avaient tous un trait commun de personnalité c'était leur absence totale de timidité.

-J'aimerai simplement être sûre que tu ne vas pas regretter ta décision lâcha-t-el de but en blanc.

-Je ne le regretterai pas. D'ailleurs ce n'est même pas comme si j'abandonnai la politique, il y en aura largement assez à faire dans le Nord.

*´*** Un mois et demi plus tard à Winterfell:

Sansa contemplait avec fascination le dôme tout neuf et scintillant des jardins couverts de Winterfell, recréer ce cocon de verdure qu'elle avait connue enfant, avait nécessité beaucoup de travail mais grâce à la coopération de Tyrion cela avait était possible.

-C'est magnifique, commenta-t-elle alors qu'ils entraient à l'intérieur, pas exactement comme autrefois, mais plus adapté au climat.

En effet, la serre abritait désormais surtout un potager pour faire face à l'hiver mais des parterres de fleurs et des arbres fruitier en occupaient encore une partie:

-Quand Arya doit-elle arriver? demanda Tyrion avec anxiété. -Dan,répondà -D'un jour à l'autre, répondit-elle joyeuse, il n'y a pas de raison d'être nerveux, elle ne te fera pas de mal.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr, gromela-t-il.

-Elle sait pour nous, je lui ai expliqué, rappela-t-elle pour la énième fois, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre mais qu'elle devait voir ça de ses propres yeux pour se faire son avis. Ce qui m'inquiète davantage se sont les gens qui parlent à notre sujet. Des banneraies me demandent quel est ton statut... il trouve ça ambiguë.

-Et ça l'est,rit-il puis reprit son sérieux en voyant son expression embarrassée et exaspéré, Ils peuvent parler de moi tant que ça leur plaît, mais pas de toi, certains t'appellent la "princesse", quand tu ne les entend pas, ils pensent que dans trois ans édemi tu porteras ta candidature au trône de fer.

Sansa lui sourit, ses yeux verts fixés sur elle tentaient de déceler ses intentions qu'elle ne connaissait pas elle-même.

-Je ne crois pas quitter le nord si vite, et puis c'est dans une éternité lâcha-t-elle.

-Oui, je...Sansa, balbutia-t-il l'air gêné, la décision est tienne, mais je me disais, pour faire taire les rumeurs sur nous deux, le mieux serait.à long terme , d'ici quelques mois... de se marier.

-Tu me demandes en mariage là? demanda-t-elle, amusée, ce n'est pas la chose la plus romantique que j'ai entendu, mais c'est une solution et j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, et je ne compte pas te laisser partir alors autant en informer le monde entier.

-J'ai une autre demande poursuivit-il, gêné, ma famille a fait trop de mal à la tienne, je ne veux pas que tu aies à porter mon nom, en revanche j'aimerai bien devenir un Stark, ne serai-ce que pour voir la tête de ta soeur.

-ça,...ça serait formidable, réussit-elle à articuler avant de fondre en larmes.

Elle s'agenouilla sur l'herbe fraîche de la serre pour être à sa hauteur et le prit dans ses bras avec la conviction qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus le lâcher malgré tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à s'assurer de mémoriser de lui chaque sourires, chaque traits, chaque cicatrices, chaque sensations. L'hiver venait, était là, pourrait venir, toujours.

Il n'était pour l'heure plus possible de s'éloigner du château de par les tempêtes de neige, les doléances pleuvaient sur elle, la nourriture n'était ni variée ni abondante, mais ils travaillaient ensemble, ils vivaient ensemble

-Je serai honorée que tu sois un Stark, c'est un symbole magnifique et un merveilleux cadeau, murmura-t-elle. Ses bras étaient courts mais l'étreignaient avec ferveur, il avait toujours une idée intelligente pour l'aider dans son travail de modernisation du nord ou tout simplement pour l'aider à lutter contre tous mauvais souvenirs qui la faisaient se réveiller en sursaut au milieu de la nuit.

Leurs battements de coeur s'accélérèrent à l'unisson:

-Nous devrions rentrer...proposa Tyrion.

-Bonne idée et de préférence allez dans un endroit isolé, interrompit une voix familière.

Faérie les avait rejoint, son signe de première conseillère fièrement épinglé sur sa tenue, les cheveux encombrés de petites paillettes de neige, comme du frazhil d'au-delà du mur.

-Et dire que j'ai encouragé ça poursuivit-elle, vous êtes écoeurants de mièvrerie. Sansa, Je te cherchais pour te dire que Robin et Joy se sont encore battus, juste sous les yeux de ton petit frère qui m'a dit qu'il devait en être ainsi. Et Des villageois ont demandé une audience avec toi.

-Très bien demande à Mestre Nathan de les garder occuper avec des leçons, recommanda Sansa, je vais recevoir ces villageois en espérant qu'ils n'aient rien à me jeter à la figure comme l'autre jour.

Tout comme la chanson de la petite Joy, celle du jeu des trônes ne faisait que débuter. Sansa Stark avait elle-même oeuvré pour qu'elle se poursuive, seule l'avenir dirait si elle avait fait le bon choix.

notes: Je précise que pour le bien de l'histoire, pour pouvoir développer des relations plus équilibrées entre les personnages, j'ai "harmoniser " les âges en me rapprochant pour certains de ceux donnés dans les livres et d'autres dans la série, en vieillissant un peu les plus jeunes (les Stark ont du plus jeune au plus âgé environ 16, 18, 20 et 22 ans) Tyrion et Brienne n'ont pas encore la trentaine et Jaime garde un écart de huit ans avec son petit frère.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours ! Il y a un moment où j'ai cru que ce chapitre serait la fin de cette histoire, mais ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance et la semaine prochaine on entrera dans une nouvelle phase pour cette fic.

N'hésitez pas à partager vos idées/avis/théories !


	18. Chapitre 18

Note:

Coucou,

Merci à Lassa d'avoir mis cette fic dans ses favoris !

Réponses aux reviews des guests:

-Maxime: Merci ! Oui, après garde à l'esprit que la situation n'est pas définitive.

-Judy: Merci pour ta review, contente que cette histoire te plaise !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 18: Arya·

Ses pattes n'émettaient qu'un chuchotis feutré sur l'épaisseur neigeuse qui recouvrait le sol. La lune pleine et argentée baignait la forêt d'une lueur blafarde, c'était une nuit idéale pour elle. Le nez retroussé, elle huma une odeur familière. L'un des siens était proche, elle le savait, il l'appelait. Elle accéléra, puisa dans ses forces, elle ne voulait pas perdre la piste. Et soudain il était là, devant elle, et de joie elle le poussa à terre dans la neige, et murmura dans son esprit, "fantôme!" et une voix qui n'en était pas une, comme une pensée lui répondit "Nymeria". La fourrure blanche de fantôme se fondait dans la neige, il était presque invisible. Seule différence avec ses frères et sœurs, mais tous étaient morts alors peut-être était-ce un bon signe.

Elle n'avait jamais été si au nord, au-delà du mur, ici pas d'humains, que du froid, pas même grand-chose à grignoter. Elle savait qu'elle devait retrouver fantôme mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Alors qu'elle s'assoupissait peu à peu, la tête enfouie dans l'encolure chaude de son frère, elle le sentit se figer, redresser la tête, tendre ses muscles, elle leva le museau à son tour, et renifla une odeur putride qui se rapprochait d'eux. Silencieux comme des ombres, ils se tapirent dans un buisson. Quelque chose... quelque chose, que Nymeria, qu'Arya, ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Des silhouettes humanoïdes translucides s'échappaient d'un brasier gigantesque qui, incompréhensiblement, jaillissait du sol lui-même. Les créatures avaient des visages, les traits humains mais ils n'avaient pas d'odeur et elle savait que ce n'était pas normal. Les humains sentaient le sang, la transpiration et quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui était différents pour chacun d'eux. Ces choses-là lui hérissaient les poils. Un cratère s'était formé au milieu du cercle de ces êtres et bientôt en sortit une femme, une humaine quoi qu'elle parut sortir du feu comme les créatures. Elle fut d'autant plus effrayée lorsque l'une des choses lança d'une voix lugubre.

-Grande prêtresse, si tu nous as invoqué tu devras nous donner notre dû.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ralor récompense toujours ceux qui le servent fit la femme d'une voix suave, j'ai la conviction que le Prince qui fut promis est parmi vous. Quand j'aurai l'énergie nécessaire, nous retournerons vers le sud pour sauver Westeros.

Sans se consulter les deux loup-garoux se redressèrent et se jetèrent au milieu du groupe d'êtres translucides mais alors qu'elle les apercevait la femme rouge eut un regard paniqué, et le cratère, le brasier les silhouettes et elle-même semblèrent ravalés par la terre.

De frustration et d'incompréhension, Fantôme émit un glapissement sonore, sa sœur se moqua de lui lui envoyant une boule de neige dans la gueule. Et s'adressant à lui, "alors, on a peur des fantômes ?". Mais elle ne se sentait pas bien non plus. Elle avait besoin de courir, de chasser, de redevenir une bête à la conscience inférieure, juste une louve dans sa meute. Les deux loups détalèrent donc ensemble, vers le sud, vers le château de Winterfell, où résiderait toujours leurs cœurs.

Arya en était tombé du lit dans son sommeil agité, elle se redressa, désorientée, rejeta la couverture rêche de l'auberge. C'était un rêve vert songea-t-elle, un rêve de loup, elle avait une fois de plus été nyméria, elle en était certaine.

Et pourtant, ce qu'elle avait vu, cela semblait impossible. Mélissandre faisant sortir des flammes des sortes de fantômes dont elle ne pouvait se rappeler les visages. Elle s'était senti loup-garou, elle s'était sentie Nyméria, c'était un rêve vert et cela signifiait que le royaume était en danger, et plus important encore, sa meute était en danger. Arya soupira, son voyage à l'ouest avait été utile. Elle y avait véritablement appris des choses, sur le combat, le monde es sur elle-même. La solitude ne la dérangeait pas, cela faisait des années qu'elle vivait presque toujours en solitaire mais elle avait besoin d'une meute pour se donner un but. En réalité, elle avait toujours eu pour but de rejoindre sa famille, seulement les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme elle le souhaitait.

Elle paya l'aubergiste qui lui avait fournis une chambre pour la nuit, dans un pauvre bâtiment miteux. Arya avait récemment décidé de ne plus cacher son identité, sans non plus l'exposer à tout bout de champ, elle pensait qu'une partie de son sentiment de ne pas exister réellement, venait du fait de son changement d'idée constante durant les six dernières années. Elle ne portait pas de robe, toujours pas, malheureusement pour les espoirs de sa sœur, mais une tenue confortable, et sur sa tunique, une amie rencontrée durant son voyage avait brodé le loup des Stark. Les tenants de l'auberge ne l'avaient pas reconnu, Arya n'avait toujours été qu'une idée dans la tête de beaucoup de gens, un courant d'air qui vagabondait dans les sept couronnes sans être remarqué.

Aiguille au côté, un arc de l'autre, elle récupéra son cheval dans l'écurie et s'en fut vers Winterfell. Ses nouvelles capacités d'archère, elle les devait à un groupe de jeunes gens, qui, dans les terres plus ou moins sauvages de l'ouest s'étaient donnés pour mission de protéger leur village contre les brigands, beaucoup venant de Westeros. À Alysélis, cette ville où elle s'était arrêtée, il n'y avait pas de vrai gouvernement, seulement des paysans, et le désordre régnait. Arya avait aidé un peu, faisant fuir les criminels en utilisant ses pouvoirs de sans-visage.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris le mariage de Jon à Daenerys et la naissance des jumeaux, Arya avait un instant envisagé de ne pas rentrer à Westeros. Daenerys était son ennemi, l'ennemi de sa famille et Jon avait épousé sa tante. Arya ne pouvait recourir à la violence, la tuer n'arrangerait rien et elle ne connaissait pas encore d'autres façons de gérer sa frustration et sa colère. Jon et Arya avaient eu un lien particulier, elle aimait tous ses frères, mais Jon et elle avaient toujours été plus proches parce qu'ils se sentaient différents, exclus, plus sauvages que les autres. Elle espérait qu'un jour elle pourrait comprendre et pardonner.

Puis elle avait décidé de revenir tout de même, parce que le nord était son foyer et qu'elle devait s'assurer du bien-être des siens. Et puis il y avait Gendry...Arya ne voulait pas revenir car si elle le revoyait elle ne pouvait pas être sûre que... non bien sûr qu'elle pouvait être sûre, se reprit-elle Gendry devait épouser une jeune fille noble, elle, elle n'était qu'Arya. Eux deux n'étaient qu'un souvenir, un souvenir aussi mordant que le froid du nord mais un souvenir tout de même.

D'ici quelques heures, elle serait à Winterfell où elle devrait annoncer ce qu'elle savait à Sansa, Bran et les autres. La veille encore, sa plus grande préoccupation était le lutin Lannister qui avait réussis, par elle ne savait quel tour, à se faire aimer de sa sœur. Sansa ne lui avait pas dit les choses ainsi bien sûr, Sansa avait toujours aimé expliquer en termes complexes les faits les plus simples. Arya n'arrivait pas à croire que sa sœur puisse être en train de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un de si imparfait.

Normalement, Sansa aimait les choses parfaites, les histoires parfaites, les vêtements sans accrocs, les visages sans défauts. Alors qu'Arya avait toujours aimé l'inverse. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'Arya n'était pas heureuse pour sa sœur, elle était juste étonnée du niveau de confiance que le gnome avait réussis à obtenir d'elle, devenue si méfiante.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, tout le monde l'attendait dans la coure. Sansa se précipita vers elle, oubliant toute la noblesse et la dignité de son rang, auxquelles elle était si attachée. De manière générale, Arya n'aimait pas voir son espace envahi de la sorte mais elle était heureuse de revoir sa grande sœur, Se retrouvant la tête au milieu des longs cheveux auburns de Sansa, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, en se rappelant que quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était un loup, elle avait ressenti la même sécurité, la même chaleur fraternel, le museau dans l'épaisse fourrure de fantôme.

Sansa finit par la lâcher et elle put voir son environnement plus clairement. Bran était là, monté sur un cheval, et pour une seconde, il eut un sourire léger et il ressembla à son petit frère.

-Salut Bran fit-elle, désolée de t'avoir laissé avec sansa, ça a dû être terrible plaisanta-t-elle, plus jeunes ils avaient coutume d'ennuyer leur aînée ensemble.

-Tu vas bien? lui demanda Sansa.

-Oui, mais c'est à toi qu'il faut le demander répondit sa cadette, en jetant un regard appuyé à Tyrion qu'elle avait trouvé juste à côté de sa sœur.

-Bonjour Lady Arya fit-il, une expression contrite sur le visage. Alors, il savait qu'elle savait.

-Je suis juste Arya corrigea-t-elle d'un ton sec.

-Merveilleux, je n'espérai pas que nous soyons aussi proche si vite répondit-il, l'air moqueur.

Arya serra les poings, c'était une réponse de Lannister, sarcastique et mordante, elle n'aimait pas cela du tout. Elle se tourna vers son écervelée de sœur et constata avec consternation que bien qu'elle tenta d'avoir l'air exaspéré par sa remarque, elle ne pouvait empêcher un petit sourire de planer sur ses lèvres.

-Faites attention, je ne suis pas tout à fait rassasié de sang Lannister. C'était une menace en l'air, ils le savaient tous, mais Arya avait aiguille et son arc, et Tyrion semblait surtout soucieux de ne pas l'énerver pour rester dans les bonnes graces de Sansa.

-Vous êtes ma cousine ? demanda celui qui devait être Robin Arhin d'une voix nasillarde.

Arya opina simplement, "Si tu veux que je te reconnaisse comme tel, il va falloir que je te prenne en charge".

Une gamine blonde poussa un gros soupir:

-C'est une excellente nouvelle que vous soyez là, Lady... je veux dire... Arya ! s'écria-t-elle, je n'en peux plus de l'avoir sur le dos.

Robin se mit à protester, mais personne ne l'écoutait plus.

Arya chuchota à l'adresse de sa sœur :

-C'est devenu un orphelinat ici ou quoi ?

-Père avait toujours des enfants de bannerais et des orphelins vivant avec nous, rétorqua Sansa, Robin est notre cousin et un potentiel outil politique, et la jeune fille, c'est Joy Lannister elle veut devenir une diplomate et on a préféré la faire venir ici plutôt que de la laisser à Port-réal avec les quelques Lannister vieillissants encore en vie.

-Bon, tout cela... c'est pas si grave admit Arya, on a de plus gros ennuis.

Bran approuva de la tête, l'air sombre.

-Nous devrions rentrer et rejoindre votre conseil restreint proposa Tyrion, regardant les touts jeunes écuyers, Joy et Robin qui scrutaient tous Arya avec curiosité.

Bran se transféra de son cheval à sa chaise à porteur et se fit emporter dans la salle du conseil.

C'était une salle de taille moyenne, des tables de bois individuels occupaient les coins servant de bureaux aux différents conseillers et au centre, une table ronde assez grande, croulant de documents et entourée des seuls fauteuils de cuir,- très onéreux pour les Stark- que le château possédait.

La fenêtre ne délivrait pas assez de lumière et quelques lampes à huiles étaient en marche. Arya ne s'était jamais préoccupé du conseil restreint de son père, elle ne savait même pas s'il en avait un et n'avait jamais pénétrer dans cette pièce et pour autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, Sansa n'en avait que faire non plus. Et comme elles étaient des filles, cela allait bien à tout le monde.

Malgré ses traits tirés Sansa avait toutefois l'air à l'aise.

Gary Sleigh, un vieux nordien qu'elle connaissait enfant Edmund Thorne, Meera Reed, et Faérie qu'Arya ne connaissait pas se levèrent à leur entrée.

-Arya ! sourit le vieux Gary.

Arya ne laissa pas le temps aux autres de la saluer :

-J'ai fait un rêve vert, j'étais Nyméria, j'ai vu Mélissandre, au-delà du mur,...il y avait un brasier et de ce brasier sont sortis des ... créatures sans matérialité qui ont disparu avec Mélissandre quand Fantôme et moi sommes sortis de notre cachette.

Les autres la regardaient avec différents niveaux de stupeur et de doute.

-Tu es certaine que c'était un rêve vert? demanda Sansa qui avait pâli.

-Oui fit-elle, j'étais avec Nyméria et je me demande si Jon était présent lui aussi avec fantôme.

-Mélissandre a dit qu'elle voulait revenir vers le sud pour "sauver" Westeros... elle racontait tout un tas d'idioties, sur son dieu de la lumière et sur un certain prince qui serait promis, poursuivit Arya.

-Bran, désolé de le dire comme ça mais tu ne pouvais rien dire ? interrogea Sansa.

-Cela s'est passé il y a très peu de temps et je voulais le dire mais je ne savais pas si c'était une vision d'un futur éloigné ou dans le présent, expliqua-t-il, je voulais m'assurer que ces éléments nous concernaient vraiment et qu'ils n'appartenaient pas seulement à un futur possible.

-Bien intervient Meera Reed, que fait-on alors ?

Le silence qui lui répondit fut éloquent.

-Nous devrions tout d'abord nous assurer que.. qu'il n'y a pas eu d'erreur, tenta Lord Sleigh.

-Les Stark ont toujours eu un lien particulier avec les loups objecta Meera, on doit croire Arya et la corneille à trois yeux également.

Arya remarqua que Meera appelait Bran par son titre et non par son nom, elle supposa que c'était plus sage, une manière de distinguer l'entité presque divine, du garçon qui n'existait presque plus.

-Il faut prévenir Lord Davos et la capital, conseilla Ser Edmund, il a vu les marcheurs blancs, il saura qu'il faut agir.

-Nous le ferons approuva Sansa, mestre Nathan vous pouvez aller chercher un corbeau ?

Le mestre, âgé d'une trentaine d'années se leva rapidement alors que Sansa poursuivait :

-Il n'empêche que cela mettra beaucoup trop de temps avant que la lettre leur parvienne et encore plus, d'ici qu'ils ne puissent intervenir.

Et intervenir comment? Arya ne se souvenait pas de les avoir vu porter aucune arme, pourtant, les loups avaient été terrifiés à leur vue. Comme si quelque chose de malfaisant émanait d'eux.

-C'est pas possible se plaignit Faérie, je croyais que faire partie des dirigeants signifiait manger des sucreries en complotant contre des ennemis imaginaires, ici on doit toujours se mettre en danger avant les autres et trouver des solutions à des problèmes qui n'en ont pas.

-est-ce que l'un de vous deux sait ce que ces créatures sont capables de faire ? En termes de dégâts ? demanda Tyrion.

-Je ne les ai pas vraiment vu longtemps, je vais essayer de retourner dans l'esprit de Nyméria, mais je crains qu'elle es fantôme ne s'approchent plus jamais de ces... choses, on était dégoûté par leur odeur, et ils dégageaient une énergie vraiment maléfique, répondit Arya, en fixant déjà Bran pour discerner s'il avait plus d'informations.

-Mélissandre les a convoqués une première fois, avant que les loups arrivent, déclara-t-il, elle leur a dit de se nourrir de toute la douleur qui émanait du sud, et ils ouvraient leurs bouches comme s'ils allaient vraiment aspirer quelque chose.

-C'est délirant grogna Lord Sleigh. si Arya n'avait pas été témoin de l'étrangeté qui se dégageait de ses créatures elle aurait été d'accord avec lui.

-Nous ne pouvons pas laisser une nouvelle armée de la nuit apparaître fit Sansa.

-Ce ne sont pas des marcheurs blancs corrigea Arya, ils ont une conscience, de leur existence en tout cas, et leurs yeux ne sont pas bleus de ce que je me souviens.

Sansa prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et leur dit :

-Nous devons avoir plus d'informations avant de savoir quoi faire, je propose que Bran aille dans le bois sacré et..enfin qu'il essaie de retrouver Mélissandre, Arya essaies de dormir et de faire un rêve vert, et nous, nous allons fouiller la bibliothèque pour voir si nous trouvons des faits dans le passé qui puissent ressembler à cela.

C'était facile à dire, pensa Arya, il ne lui suffisait pas de s'endormir pour entrer dans l'esprit de Nyméria, c'était très hasardeux, Sansa se reposait sur Bran et elle comme sur des forces magiques, mais Arya avait bien peur de ne pas être de taille cette fois.

On toqua à la porte et une servante entra :

-Excusez-moi, des villageois veulent vous voir au sujet de l'école. Fit-elle à l'adresse de Sansa.

-Informez-les que le jour de réunion, c'est le jeudi et non le lundi dit Sansa.

-C'est que... ils sont un peu ...agressifs, marmotta la servante, gênée.

-Il manquerait plus qu'on ait une révolte sur les bras lâcha Faérie.

-Je vais y aller alors abdiqua Sansa, envoyez chercher quelques gardes s'il vous plaît, au cas ou ils seraient un peu trop en colère.

-Je vous rejoindrai à la bibliothèque commença Sansa.

-Si tu veux je viens avec toi fit Tyrion, avec une intonation qui fit haluciner Arya. Ni railleuse, ni arrogante, juste calme et profonde.

Sansa sourit, prit la main du gnome et tous deux sortirent de la pièce, Tyrion adressant une grimace narquoise à Arya.

Seule l'urgence des problèmes à gérer l'empêchait de les suivre pour avoir une petite conversation avec ce crétin qui voulait s'accaparer sa sœur. C'était immature, elle le savait mais Sansa n'avait plus qu'Arya pour la protéger et elle ne voulait pas faillir à cette mission.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait elle sentit une présence dans son dos, Arya serra ses doigts sur le pommeau d'aiguille, quelqu'un avait écouté leur conversation, elle se retourna brusquement au moment où la petite Joy s'extirpait d'une tapisserie attenante à la salle du conseil.

En d'autres temps Arya aurait pu directement dégainer l'épée sans réfléchir, mais son dernier voyage lui avait appris que tout le monde n'était pas toujours motivé par des intentions de nuire à sa personne.

-Que faisais-tu là? interrogea-t-elle.

-Ho...je, c'est que, je m'ennuie un peu, avec la seule compagnie de Robin...alors, quand j'ai entendu que vous aviez des nouvelles grave j'ai voulu... entendre. La fillette lui souriait d'un air d'excuse.

-Tu As conscience que nous nous sommes éloignés pour ne pas être entendus par des oreilles indiscrètes ?

-Désolée, mais je ne ferai jamais quelque chose qui puisse nuire aux habitants de ce château, à part peut-être à Robin, rit-elle, et de toute façon je voulais vous parler, je crois que j'ai des informations qui pourraient être utiles sur ces créatures.

Arya eut envie de s'esclaffer, mais elle se retint, elle n'était pas encore assez âgée pour avoir oublié à quel point c'était agaçant que les grandes personnes vous rit au nez quand vous étiez sérieuse. Elle fit donc un effort :

-J'en doute tu sais Joy, mais vas-y je t'écoute.

La petite sortit un livre de sa poche, un vieux bouquin auquel il manquait une couverture :

-J'étais justement en train de lire ceci fit-elle, c'est une vieille histoire que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque, lisez.

À contrecoeur, Arya lut la page que Joy lui indiquait :

Comment pouvaient-ils l'emporter,

Sur des monstres ne craignant ni les flèches ni l'acier,

Nés du feu De la haine,

Se nourrissant de leurs peines,

Durant des années ils hantèrent les royaumes humains,

Sans pourfendre quiconque, ils anéantirent leurs prochains,

Morts avant le terme, ils vivaient dans l'horreur,

Chacun des combattants,

Face à ses propres tourments,

Et la nuit dans les coeurs,

Et le froid et la peur,

Régnèrent jusqu'à ce que leur invocateur aux pouvoirs insoupçonnés,

Soient détruit par la glace et le feu d'une magie abdiquée,

-Ce n'est pas très joli, conclut Arya faute de mieux. Elle en demeura abasourdie

\- mais tu as raison, ça a l'air d'être ce que nous cherchons.

-C'est un très vieux texte, répondit Joy, sans doute même une traduction d'une langue archaïque.

-Qu'en déduis-tu sur eux ?

-En lisant les pages précédentes fit Joy, j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de véritables fantômes invoqués par une secte voulant ranimer de vieilles colères.

-Tu veux dire que des gens... mort pendant la longue nuit et les multiples guerres qui l'ont précédé pourraient ressurgir ? questionna Arya.

-Je crois oui, murmura la petite en baissant la tête.

-Il y a plein de personnes qu'aucun de nous n'a envie de revoir constata Arya, une myriade de visage distordus par la rage défilèrent dans son esprit. Sa liste. Celle qui, de son fait, ou non ne contenait plus aucuns noms, puisqu'ils étaient morts.

-Il faut prévenir les autres décida-t-elle, mais je dois essayer d'en savoir plus par Nyméria.

-Je vais les rejoindre à la bibliothèque et leur montrer ceci, proposa Joy redressant les épaules, essayant sans doute inconsciemment de se grandir, ce n'était pas la peine avec Arya, se dit-elle Joy n'était guère plus petite qu'elle.

-D'accord.

Joy détala avec empressement.

Arya prit donc la direction de sa chambre dans laquelle elle s'installa, puis elle tenta de s'endormir. Cela lui prit plus de deux heures malgré la longue route à cheval qu'elle venait de faire et lorsqu'elle s'éveilla elle ne sut se rappeler de rien ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas fait de rêve de loup.

Arya ne voulait pas quitter sa chambre, parce qu'elle se sentait impuissante. Apparemment les épées et les flèches n'auraient aucun impact sur ce nouvel ennemi. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Comment défendre ceux qu'elle aimait contre des fantômes ? Elle ne voulait pas voir les autres, cela aurait signifier admettre devant eux qu'elle ne pourrait pas les sauver. Depuis qu'elle avait éliminé le roi de la nuit, tout le monde la considérait comme imbattable, comme un rempart contre les dangers. Elle aurait voulu l'être. Mais ces derniers mois, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était humaine, et cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Pas du tout. Arya avait été forte en étant personne, une ombre, un souvenir et maintenant, il lui fallait entretenir des relations avec des personnes qui la considéraient à la fois comme une héroïne et comme une petite sœur. On toqua alors à la porte et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, Sansa entra.

-Quand on toque à la porte on attend normalement une réponse.

-Tu ne m'aurais peut-être pas permis d'entrer, répondit sa sœur, avec un demi-sourire gêné. Arya remarqua qu'elle se tenait debout dans un coin n'osant véritablement s'approcher trop près.

-Tu as eu un nouveau rêve ?

-Non, Nyméria ne veut pas de moi dans sa tête pour l'instant.

-Tu es au courant ? lâcha brusquement Arya.

-Oui, il semblerait que Joy puisse devenir une bonne ambassadrice plus tard, avec tout ce qu'elle lit, elle a une foule de connaissances.

-Oui bon... Sansa nous ne sommes plus à la cour, concentres toi sur ce qui est important, s'agaça Arya.

-Tu as raison convint-elle, c'est juste que je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas quoi faire et tout le monde s'attend à ce que j'indique la marche à suivre.

Sansa pleurait bel et bien à présent, sans qu'Arya ne puisse se souvenir à quel moment les choses avaient mal tournées.

-Moi non plus, confia doucement Arya.

Le choc eut le mérite de calmer sa sœur:

-On va s'en sortir Arya se força à dire Sansa, on a survécu à tant de choses, se ne sont pas quelques fantômes qui auront raison des Stark.

Arya ressentit comme une onde de fierté la parcourir en entendant sa grande sœur essayant vaillamment d'être positive, de se conduire comme la dirigeante du Nord.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent assises en silence, un silence confortable, et la cadette se demanda si elle allait aborder un autre sujet inconfortable. Au lieu de quoi, pour l'instant, elle murmura :

-Ça fait du bien d'être là.

-Ça fait du bien que tu sois là, sourit Sansa, et malgré ces dernières mauvaises nouvelles, il te reste tout ton voyage à nous raconter. À ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu es devenue une excellente archère.

-Pas mal, acquiesça-t-elle, c'est peut-être une arme dont je pourrais réussir à t'apprendre le maniement

Il y eut une pause durant laquelle Arya se remémora la maladresse de son aînée.

-On pourra toujours essayer. Sansa venait de dire tout haut ce qu'Arya n'osait formuler. Elles eurent un bref accès d'hilarité et Sansa proposa qu'elles aillent rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle. Arya n'en avait aucune envie, mais elle obtempéra parce qu'elle savait que dans la situation actuelle Sansa ne pouvait pas se permettre de se planquer dans sa chambre avec Arya comme une gosse.

Alors qu'elles allaient entrer dans la grande salle, Arya ne put s'en empêcher, elle murmura :

-Sansa, à propos de toi et Tyrion... j'espère que se n'est pas ma lettre qui t'as poussé à agir ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit Sansa l'air perplexe.

-Je... je t'ai dit de réapprendre à faire confiance, expliqua-t-elle, mais en vérité je me parlais surtout à moi-même et si j'avais su ce que vous deux aviez dans la tête, je ne l'aurai pas dis.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Sansa sur la défensive, croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais confiance à quelqu'un que cela signifie que tu l'aimes, déclara Arya d'un ton un peu désespéré, je ne comprends déjà pas comment tu peux faire confiance à un Lannister. Je croyais que tu avais compris que tu n'avais pas besoin d'un homme pour être heureuse.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Sansa avait parlé calmement bien que sa sœur puisse percevoir la douleur dans sa voix.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça Arya. Ce n'est pas par dépit que je veux être avec lui. J'ai même essayé d'ignorer mes sentiments pour me concentrer sur le gouvernement du Nord. Mais les deux sont compatibles et c'est un des seuls choix que j'ai pu faire librement pour moi.

Elles s'étaient toutes deux figées au Milieu du couloir, Arya n'aimait pas discuter de sentiments, elle n'était pas à l'aise avec ceux-ci et elle n'avait jamais eu de conversations de ce genre avec Sansa ou avec quiconque en réalité. Elle voyait briller la sincérité dans les yeux clairs de sa sœur, elle murmura :

-Tu rêvais d'un chevalier, beau et courageux, tu le mérites Sansa, et rien ne t'empêche de l'avoir.

-Ce n'est pas une image réelle, Arya lui répondit-elle, personne ne peut être simplement défini par "beau et courageux" ou si c'est le cas, cela ne me suffit pas. Tyrion a traversé des épreuves, moi aussi, certaines nous les avons traversés ensemble, je ne peux pas effacer cela. Ça va te paraître ridicule mais Tyrion est beau et courageux pour moi. Il est intelligent, je sens qu'il me considère comme une égale...

-Ok, ok, c'est bon, épargne-moi la liste de ses qualités, stoppa Arya, finalement tu n'as pas tant changé.

Arya sourit à sa sœur, pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait et lui adressa la petite grimace moqueuse de leur enfance.

-Toi non plus dans un sens fit Sansa, tu m'as fait un discours similaire au sujet de Joffrey, sauf qu'à l'époque, tu avais raison, mais cette fois je suis certaine. Je ne suis pas certaine que Tyrion voudra de moi pour toujours, ou que notre relation soit simple et harmonieuse, mais je suis certaine de vouloir essayer.

-Désolé d'interrompre cette ... conversation, dit Tyrion qui arrivait du couloir sans doute pour rejoindre la grande salle. Sansa rosit, inquiète sans doute de ce que l'autre avait bien pu entendre.

-Tout ce que tu dois en retenir, menaça Arya, c'est que si tu fais souffrir ma sœur, ta mort sera pire que celle des Frey.

Tyrion acquiesça docilement et Sansa lui jeta un regard noir.

-Parfait comme ça tout est clair, maintenant, allons manger et discuter de ces fantômes qui sortent des flammes, finit Arya.

Note: Merci d'avoir lu, comme d'habitude, certaines choses ne sont certainement pas encore très claires, cela devrait s'arranger dans le prochain chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire/avis/idée, ça me sert vraiment à améliorer mon intrigue !


	19. Chapitre 19

Notes: Merci beaucoup à Yorukakusaku, Xyacinex et Wentworth23 de suivre cette histoire!

-Judy: Merci pour ta review, c'était super d'écrire du point de vue d'arya/nymeria xd, j'adore ce lien des Stark avec leurs loups !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 19: Bran

Bran avait toujours apprécié la quiétude du bois sacré. Enfant, il y traquait son père pour bouleverser la paix des lieux. Grimpant aux arbres, brandissant son épée de bois, et posant des questions à voix haute sans cesse.

Légèrement ennuyé, Bran se concentra sur la tâche à accomplir. Il devait chercher des réponses et seuls ses pouvoirs de corneille pourraient les lui fournir.

Davos Mervaux et sa femme étaient installés dans leur salon privé du donjon rouge Et la femme disait:

-Je pourrai être presque heureuse si il n'y avait ce vide, causé par la mort de nos garçons et de la petite Shyreen Barathéon...

Le couple partagea un regard hanté et alors que Bran se demandait pourquoi c'était sur cette scène qu'il tombait, il vit apparaître cinq silhouettes translucides faites de fumée. Bran scruta leurs visages tordus par la douleurs et la tristesse. Des visages juvéniles. Quatre jeunes hommes et une jeune fille entouraient le roi et sa femme.

-Père et mère m'ont trahi, et vous n'étiez plus là, souffla Shyreen barathéon dans un murmure aux accents de reproche en fixant Davos.

Les deux seuls êtres de chair et de sang de la pièce ouvraient de grands yeux exorbités de terreur, la femme poussa un petit cri aiguë et tomba inanimée de sa chaise. Alors que Davos se précipitait pour l'aider les créatures lui bloquèrent le passage, le criblant d'injures:

Un des fils Mervaut mort pendant la bataille de la Néra constata:

-Alors vous êtes roi père, qui aurait cru que votre soif de pouvoir vous mènerait si loin? Mais la prêtresse rouge cré son armée et nous reprendrons le trône de fer, pour le prince qui fut promis.

Bran resta interdit, c'était la deuxième fois que cette prophétie revenait dans cette histoire; il lui faudrait se renseigner à ce sujet.

-Mais Shyreen, c'est la prêtress rouge qui a causé votre mort, pourquoi la suivez-vous? questionna Davos, tentant de garder le contrôle de la conversation

Le visage mangé de grise-écaille de Shyreen se troubla et sa silhouette se désintégra.

-Nous reviendrons, promit l'un des garçons, nous sommes appelés par notre grande prêtresse.

Soit l'appel de la prêtresse rouge avait atteint Shyreen avant les autres spectres, songea Bran, soit quelque chose avait atteint le fantôme de la jeune fille, quelque chose qui l'empêchait de se maintenir sous cette forme.

Davos avait rejoint sa femme qui était revenue à elle et lui confirmait la réalité des événements.

-Je vais convoquer d'urgence le conseil restreint décida Davos et écrire à Brandon Stark à Winterfell, j'espère qu'il a vu ces événements, et qu'il a des informations supplémentaires sur ce... phénomène.

Bran rouvrit les yeux sur le blanc neigeux qui tapissait le bois sacré, mais il ne s'y attarda pas, il lui fallait recueillir d'autres exemples, d'autres indices pour endiguer cette nouvelle menace, la corneille savait d'une manière détachée que c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire et un petit bout de Bran qui était toujours Bran Stark, et dont il s'étonna d'entendre la voix ne voulait pas que ses proches soient confrontés à cela.

Il se concentra sur le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des arbres,·puisant dans leurs racines cette étrange énergie qui lui permettrait de voir ailleurs.

Jon portait sa fille dans ses bras et Daenerys son fils, ils étaient assis dans un carrosse les ramenant de quelque visite à une ville voisine, il rentraient à Peyrdragon.

-Ils ont toujours des réclamations à faire se plaignait Daenerys.

-Mais ils reconnaissent nos efforts, fit Jon en souriant à la petite Rhaelina qui gazouillait dans ses bras.

-Je préférerai tout de même être à Port-réal, soupira la Targaryen, je suis convaincue que je pourrais être une reine plus énergique que Ser Davos.

-Plus énergique c'est certain ! s'esclaffa Jon, mais nous trois on a besoin de toi ici.

-Tu pense que je ne vais pas bien?

-Je pense que tu as vécu des choses atroces et que cela a eu des conséquences sur ta santé, nuança Jon, alors qu'il finissait de parler, une silhouette fantomatique apparut auprès de Jon.

-Alors comme ça, on y connaît toujours rien Jon snow ! vociféra la voix d'Igrid, sans la malice d'autrefois, mais avec une colère suintant de tous ses mots.

-Ig...Igrid que ...tu es vraiment... balbutia Jon.

-Je suis morte parce que tu te conduisais comme un gosse, tout ça pour ton foutu honneur que maintenant tu foules au pieds avec ta tante.

-Qui est cette fille ? demanda Daenerys, d'une voix blanche alors que Jorah Mormont ou plutôt son fantôme s'installait à son tour dans le carrosse près d'elle.

Il restait là, silencieux à la fixer, et c'était déjà trop pour Daenerys, de ce que Bran pouvait voir, qui était secouée de tremblements incontrôlables, il se contentait de la regarder avec une tristesse, un désespoir, une colère sans limites.

Les deux bébés se mirent à vagir de concert dans les bras de leurs parents, ils émettaient des notes si stridentes que Bran fut absurdement surpris de ne pas voir la fausse Igrid et le faux Jorah se dissoudre sous l'intensité de ses bruits alors même que lui-même cela le fit tressaillir.

-D'autres nous accompagnent, beaucoup d'autres, prévint Jorah d'une voix sombre, la prêtresse rouge sauvera les sept couronnes de la ruine causée par les usurpateurs.

-C'était aussi mon objectif, à l'époque où je suis arrivée ici, rappela Daenerys.

-Oui mais tu n'es pas celui qui fut promit, cracha Igrid, quand j'étais une vivante stupide, si j'avais connu cette prophétie, j'aurai cru que c'était Jon, maintenant je suis persuadée qu'il n'a rien à voir avec tout cela. Corbeau, loup ou dragon, tu te contentes de suivre les ordres de personnes plus puissantes que toi, poursuivit-elle. Alors que les deux fantômes disparaissaient Bran en fit de même pour rejoindre sans doute un autre lieu.

C'était une maisonnette de paysans où; figés devant un fantôme, trois enfants vêtus de hardes hurlaient: La plus petite, une gamine qui ne pouvait pas avoir plus de quatre ans se précipita vers la silhouette d'un homme, hâche immatérielle à la main:

-Papa! C'est toi? Tu es revenu! Maman! Viens voir,papa est revenu, il n'est plus mort cria-t-elle. Alors que la petite glissait à terre entre ces bras sans solidité le fantôme prit la parole:

-Je suis mort à cause de leurs guerres et parce que je n'ai pas pu fuir, parce que vous étiez trop petits, trop empottés pour nous suivre selon votre idiote de mère, gronda-t-il.

-C'est pas notre faute si on a plus de père s'écria rageusement un petit garçon en envoyant des graviers vers la créature translucide, ils la traversèrent sans la toucher. La soeur aînée poussant les deux petits derrière elle demanda:

-Pourquoi es-tu là, tu n'est pas notre père?

Alors qu'une femme qui devait être leur mère accourait à leur rencontre le fantôme lança:

-Je n'avais pas à mourir, je dois me venger et je ne partirai pas.

Il vit alors la plus grande prendre ses deux cadets par la main et détaler à toute jambes poursuivit par le spectre de leur père et par une mère des pommes de terres à moitié épluchée à la main.

Encore une fois, Bran se sentit emporté vers d'autres images.

Jaime et Brienne Lannister, tout récemment mariés, joûtaient dans une coure ensoleillée de Castral Rock sous le regard attentif de jeunes chevaliers et d'écuyers qu'ils entraînaient:

-Même avec une seule main, je reste le meilleur chevalier des sept couronnes, se vantait Jaime apparemment juste pour provoquer son épouse.

Celle-ci, alors qu'il était distrait lui bondit dessus et il se retrouva plaqué au sol, une des épées forgée avec Glass à la gorge:

-Tu n'est qu'un crétin arrogant conclut Brienne avec un sourire.

Bran ne comprenait pas du tout l'intérêt de cette scène. Pourquoi voudrait-on qu'il y assiste? À leur étrange façon à eux, ces deux-là semblaient se porter on ne peut mieux.

Brienne se retourna vers l'assistance:

-Rappelez vous de rester toujours concentré, votre vie peut être en jeu et un adversaire distrait est un adversaire presque éliminé.

-Ser Brienne a raison les gars poursuivit Jaime, mais un adversaire distrait peut aussi être un adversaire énamouré.

Brienne rougit violemment tandis qu'Éthan Marbrand le fils du vieux camarade de Jaime répliquait:

-Je crois qu'il y a très peu de chances pour que nous ayons à nous battre contre une personne amoureuse de nous. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi cinglés que vous deux, sauf votre respect Lady Brienne.

-Pourtant, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite Éthan répondit Jaime, venez, il est temps de rejoindre la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Bran observa le groupe se déplacer vers le grand hall de Castral Rock, et alors que Jaime et Brienne se chamaillaient toujours, les chevaliers devant eux s'arrêtèrent net:

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'avancent p... commença Jaime avant d'apercevoir la cause de leur arrêt.

Cersei Lannister, sous une forme spectrale, s'approcha de son jumeau:

-Traître ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais! Jamais tu entends ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le hall entier en demeura paralysé de terreur, seule Brienne brandit son épée et tenta d'en pourfendre la créature, évidament sans aucun résultat.

-Comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-elle.

-Cela est possible parce qu'il n'était pas l'heure de ma mort, elle a été provoquée par ton existence, espèce de traînée rugit Cersei et les flammes desquelles elle était née jaillissaient de ses yeux pour incendier ses victimes de leurs étincelles vertes.

Jaime se redressa, sortant de sa torpeur:

-Quoi que tu Sois, rien ne t'autorises à insulter Brienne, morte ou pas ! cria-t-il.

La Cersei fantomatique eut un rire dément:

-L'avantage que j'ai désormais, pauvre demeuré, c'est que toutes les prouesses des meilleurs chevaliers du monde ne pourront m'anéantir.

-Que voulez-vous de nous ? demanda un des chevaliers présent.

-Tous vous pousser à bout jusqu'à trouver le moyen de vous faire périr, et surtout que cette espèce de mocheté inconcevable me rende mon frère.

« Tout un programme », songea distraitement Bran, s'interrogeant sur la quantité de connaissances que cette Cersei Pas si différente de l'ancienne pouvait avoir sur sa présente condition.

Jaime et Brienne s'étaient rapprochés progressivement et désormais Jaime avait un bras passé autour de la jeune femme, s'accrochant comme s'il avait peur d'être emporté au loin.

Cela sembla quelque peu affaiblir le fantôme qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à Bran ou Aux occupants du hall.

-Allez-vous en Madame, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici tenta un chevalier de la maison Lannister.

Cette dernière invective parut lui redonner la force d'émettre des cris perçants:

-Je ne suis pas la seule à être revenue, mon armée et moi allons faire un tour à Lannisport et voir ce qu'en disent les braves gens qui vivent là-bas.

Tandis que tous les habitants de Castral Rock joignaient leurs efforts pour essayer de retenir prisonnière une silhouette de fumée, Bran prenait pleinement conscience de la gravité de la situation. Certes, sans doute Cersei avait était un peu trop ambitieuse en proclamant qu'il s'agissait de "son" armée, elle faisait plutôt elle-même partie de celle de Mélissandre, néanmoins sans doute que même dans cette état altéré le pouvoir de persuasion des Lannister pourrait pousser un certain nombre de ses ombres à agir sous ses ordres.

Bran se sentit disparaître de Castral Rock, laissant un Jaime et une Brienne à mille lieues de l'état de gaieté légère dans lequel il les avait trouvé.

Quand la corneille à trois yeux revint dans le corps de Bran Stark, quelqu'un était près de lui. C'était Meera, Meera Reed. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence, la corneille restait de marbre mais Bran était mal à l'aise. Le garçon qui n'avait survécu que grâce à elle se sentait coupable de ce que son absence de sentiments humains lui avait fait dire:

-Vos recherches ont-elles été fructueuses ?

-Les fantômes rejoignent les gens qui ont compté pour eux pendant leurs vies, partout dans les sept royaumes, mais ils ne peuvent pas rester indéfiniment, il semblerait pour l'instant, répondit-il du timbre désincarné qui était devenu le sien.

-Ces scènes se passaient-elles dans le présent, voulut savoir Meera.

-Je crois oui, du moins je me suis concentrer dans ce but. Aucun moyen d'en être certain toutefos…..

-Alors pourquoi ne s'est-il rien passé ici, à Winterfell ? lança-t-elle, et Bran se maudit de ne pas s'être lui-même rendu compte de cette étrangeté.

-En effet, se ne sont pourtant pas les morts qui manquent parmi les Stark, constata-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas que les Stark qui ont souffert et qui ont perdu des êtres cher, rétorqua Meera d'un ton calme, presque aussi glacial que celui de Bran lui-même.

-Je ne voulais pas dire que nous étions les seuls voulut corriger Bran.

-Vous n'êtes même plus un véritable Stark! s'emporta-t-elle, alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots Bran perdit pied, hors de la réalité. Il se trouvait dans l'obscurité la plus totale, et une voix s'éleva:

-Brandon Stark; ta mission de corneille à trois yeux, touche à son apogée et à son terme.

La voix semblait être celle de la vieille Corneille, celle qui avait formé Bran.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? intérogea-t-il, perdu.

-Je ne peux pas tout te dire petit, mais n'as-tu donc pas envie d'être un jeune loup à nouveau ?

Bran ne savait pas, ne savait plus, c'était si loin. Mais lorsqu'il se souvint de la douleur qu'il avait causé à ses proches en étant plus celui qu'ils avaient connu et aimé, il souhaita plus que tout redevenir celui qu'il aurait dû être. Mais qui aurait-il dû être au juste? Bran le grimpeur, le garçon qui rêvait d'être un chevalier? Ou bien, un Stark brisé mais humain et capable peut-être de se reconstruire?

-De toute façon tu n'auras pas le choix, quand l'ennemi sera éliminé, la corneille n'aura plus de raison d'être.

-Alors que dois-je faire ?

-Ça, petit, c'est sans doute la seule chose que tes pouvoirs ne t'apprendront pas et qu'il te faudras improviser gloussa la voix de la vieille corneille, les indices auxquels tu as eu accès jusqu'à présent ne t'apparaîtront plus.

-Bran ! Bran ! Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Meera.

Bran n'avait pas gardé sa position assise, le choc de cette vision peu ordinaire l'avait projeté à plat ventre dans la neige. Nauséeux, il se redressa légèrement à la force des bras.

-Vous n'avez pas choisi cette vision, vous avez été entraîné contre votre gré, devina-t-elle, de qui s'agissait-il?

-Ce n'est rien, pouvez-vous... m'aider.

Bran était gêné de devoir demander de l'aide à Meera, mais sans son secours, il resterait vautré là comme un animal blessé jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne vienne le chercher.

Meera l'aida à se hisser sur sa chaise, sans rien dire, détaillant ses traits comme si elle voulait en arracher les secrets qu'il gardait enfoui.

-Je ne vais pas réussir à porter votre chaise seule jusqu'au château, observa-t-elle.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas grave, mes écuyers devraient revenir d'ici peu de temps.

-Je dois rejoindre les autres, conclut Meera, je vous envoie de l'aide au Plus vite.

-Merci, Bran ne savait que dire pour l'empêcher de parler de sa dernière vision aux autres, ils ne savait même pas exactement pourquoi il ne voulait pas en parler. Une petite voix intérieur lui chuchotait que pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il avait peur et il ne savait ce qui allait advenir de lui.

Bran était désormais assis dans la grande salle à la table centrale ou devait siéger la famille Stark, leurs conseillers et les invités qui changeaient d'un jour à l'autre selon la coutume Nordienne. Arya était assise à côté de lui et ne tenait plus en place. Sansa était entrée avec elle et Tyrion Lannister mais elle avait été interceptée par un groupe de personnes qui s'exprimaient avec véhémence quoique sans intentions hostiles.

Sansa finit par parvenir à se frayer un chemin au milieu de la cohue pour venir s'asseoir en face de Bran:

-Des chevaliers qui habitent dans la ville d'hiver m'ont rapporté des faits étranges expliqua-t-elle.

-Comme des silhouettes translucides semant le chaos? demanda narquoisement Faérie Snow, glissant de quelques chaises pour venir se placer à droite de Sansa, parce qu'on était déjà au courant, pas la peine de retarder le repas pour si peu poursuivit-elle, en jetant un faux regard de connivence à Robin qui tirait une tête d'affamé à côté de Joy qui tentait de le faire s'intéresser à sa découverte.

-Arrêtes Joy, je veux juste manger, je m'en fiche de ton livre !

Le menton de la gamine trembla, elle chercha autour d'elle un soutien, et la seule autre personne pas loin de son âge était Bran, mais Bran n'aurait sût quoi faire pour la réconforter.

L'altercation menaçait la conversation sérieuse qui devait nécessairement avoir lieu. Les personnes, plus ou moins adultes de l'assistance s'entreregardaient avec détresse. Puis Tyrion céda sa place à Meera près de Sansa et vint s'installer au bout de la table avec Joy et Robin.

-J'ai bien envie de voir ce mystérieux livre, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire, et son enthousiasme ne semblait pas même forcé, il a peut être d'autres messages à délivrer...

Pendant que la jeune Lannister montrait les passages intéressants à Tyrion, ce qui la contraignais à un silence religieux, la conversation reprit à l'autre bout de la table.

-J'ai expliqué les choses comme elles étaient, du moins ce que nous en savions aux autres chevaliers, expliqua Edmund Thorne, ils ont eut l'air de me croire après ce qu'ils ont vu pendant la longue nuit.

-Merci, que pensez-vous que nous devions faire pour les nordiens, doit-on convoquer une assemblée? demanda mestre Nathan.

Bran qui ne prenait d'ordinaire pas la parole dans ce genre de discours parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde, ce qui le gênait, répondit:

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, nous perdrions tous notre temps, de ce que j'ai pu voir, l'armée de Mélissandre se manifeste dans toutes les sept couronnes et dans tous les milieux sociaux.

-Que ce passait-il en ville ici d'ailleurs? voulut savoir Faérie alors que des serviteurs apportaient le plat constitué d'un ragoût, que la capitale aurait jugé peu seyant pour une table de nobles mais qui était tout ce que pouvait s'offrir Winterfell pour l'heure.

-Une femme a assuré avoir vu son mari mort pendant la longue nuit, elle est partie à sa recherche seule dans les bois, et à force de battues, ils ont retrouvé son corps dans une crevace accidentée où elle est restée coincée.

-Charmant, commenta Faérie en engloutissant une énorme bouchée, pas plus perturbée que cela finalement.

Bran mangeait avec calme, il n'avait pas faim comme autrefois, simplement le garçon humain qui habitait encore son corps lui rappelait qu'il avait besoin de s'alimenter pour ne pas mourir.

-J'ai écris au roi, et aux responsables des plus grands territoires pour les informer ou discuter du problème, dit Sansa, mais quelque chose me paraît étrange, aucune... créature n'est apparue ici.

-Peut-être que Mélissandre n'a pas pu ramener tous les morts, fit Arya avec pragmatisme, je ne crois pas que père, mère, Robb ou Rickon aient très envie de nous hanter.

-Ce n'est pas une question de volonté, corrigea Bran, se remémorant malgré lui le visage de Jorah Mormont, celui de Shyreen Barathéon, je pense qu'ils sont plus des souvenirs distordus que de véritables êtres, lorsque je les ai vu, ils faisaient tous le même reproche : leur mort, et la même menace, la prêtresse rouge.

-Alors quelque chose les... retarde ? proposa Sansa à l'adresse de son frère.

-Oui, je crois, la plupart des scènes que j'ai vu se sont terminées par la disparition des silhouettes, à mon avis, Mélissandre les rassemble.

-Sans doute, fit Sansa, mais s'ils ont pu aller à Port-réal ou à castral rock, c'est que quelque chose les empêche de venir ici.

-Quelque chose... ou quelqu'un fit Tyrion, depuis l'autre bout de la table.

Bran ressentit un soudain mal-aise, comme si on l'accusait de quelque chose. Pourtant, Tyrion ne le regardait pas, et pourquoi se sentait-il concerné? Les paroles de ce qu'il présumait être la vieille corneille résonnèrent de nouveau dans son esprit, soit-disant, sa mission devait être à son apogée et à son terme...

-Peut-être Mélissandre veut-elle éviter d'attaquer Winterfell poursuivait Tyrion, cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec l'enlèvement de Bran, par ces partisans du Dieu de la lumière ou je ne sais trop quoi.

Tout le monde paraissait avoir oublié ce fait, et la surprise et la réflexion s'inscrivit sur tous les visages.

-Alors Bran pourrait les arrêter, ou du moins aurait un moyen de les mettre en danger, en déduisit Sansa.

-Pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas alors? s'agaça Faérie.

-Parce que je ne le sais pas, je ne pense pas que se soit vrai, je n'ai aucune informations, quand j'ai été enlevé je n'avais vu comme motif d'enlèvement que ce qui était mentionné dans la lettre anonyme et je n'ai jamais cherché plus d'informations, parce que je savais que mon enlèvement devait se faire pour qu'un tas d'autres choses se déroulent bien.

Cela faisait longtemps que Bran n'avait autant parlé, et encore plus de temps qu'il n'avait ressenti cette impression d'impuissance, cette colère, ce sentiment de ne pas avoir toutes les clés.

-Bran... balbutièrent d'une même voix ses deux soeurs, Il n'aurait su dire si elles étaient chagrinées ou soulagées, peut-être les deux à la fois.

Bran fit mine de les ignorer, si quelque chose n'avait pas changé, malgré les années et le fait d'être une corneille à trois yeux, c'était qu'avoir des grandes soeurs pouvait être embarrassant, Toute sa vie, elles le traiteraient comme un petit être fragile dont elles avaient la charge. Il soupira, c'était en partie faux bien sûr, mais la corneille étouffant les sentiments du jeune Stark, il savait qu'il les aimait sans le ressentir, et pour le coup, c'était un sentiment très étrange, même pour lui.

-Bran... fit Alors une nouvelle voix, celle de Meera, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de poursuivre, il comprit, elle aurait voulu mentionner ce qui s'était passé dans le bois sacré, cette vision que Bran n'avait pas recherchée...

Il fit non de la tête, tentant de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien, qu'il y avait plus important à se soucier pour le moment.

-Joy? tu veux bien me remontrer cette page avec le poème s'il te plaît ? demanda Sansa soudainement, je vais le recopier pour qu'on puisse essayer de comprendre ce qu'il signifie exactement, au Cas où il y aurait des messages cachés.

-Ça m'a paru très clair à moi fit Faérie, ne prends pas ça comme excuse parce que tu préfères lire des poèmes plutôt que de mettre au point des stratégies de combat.

Faérie ne voulait sans doute pas blesser Sansa, elle avait dit cela avec le sourire, mais Bran vit sa soeur réprimer la grimace qui autrefois signifiait que d'une seconde à l'autre elle allait s'enfuir en pleurant et en vous promettant les pires châtiments. Mais comme lui, Sansa avait changé.

-Si tu comptes vraiment sur moi pour être à la tête d'une armée désolée de te décevoir mais cela n'arrivera pas, et il semblerait que cette fois, une armée conventionnelle ne nous sera d'aucun secours.

-Et puis de toute façon si nous avons besoin d'une telle chose, nous demanderons à lady Faérie, lança Tyrion en plaisantant, en travaillant dans son orphelinat de Port-Réal, elle a dû en apprendre pas mal, sur le maniement de l'épée.

-On se calme le nain, poursuivit Faérie en envoyant puérilement une pomme dans la direction de Tyrion, celle-ci manqua sa cible qui vint heurter la tempe de Robin qui se mit à injurier Faérie, Tyrion, la pomme et tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Bran eut le réflexe infantile de se couvrir les oreilles des mains pour échapper au vacarme. Ça, songea-t-il, c'était ce qui se passait quand tous les dirigeants d'une région avait moins de trente ans, à part le pauvre vieux Gary Sleigh qui les observait avec un sourire las. Bran ne leur reprochait pas tellement, tout le monde ne pouvait pas être aussi calme et stoïque que lui. Leur débordement émotionnel, surtout pour les plus âgés d'entre eux était dû au stress, et pour le Lannister tout de même âgé de vingt-sept ans, il n'était agressif c'est dernier temps que lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre Sansa et même s'il réagissait un peu trop vivement cela ne dérangeait pas Bran, pas autant que son cousin Robin qui lui disait à présent:

-Nous sommes peut-être les plus jeunes vous et moi cousin, mais nous sommes les plus responsables ici.

Bran ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

-Je crains que vous ne fassiez erreur Robin, Lady Joy a trois ans de moins que vous, et elle se comporte avec plus de bon sens.

Gary sleigh frappa sa cuillère contre son verre pour attirer leur attention en un geste assez pittoresque pour l'homme rude que c'était:

-Ne nous laissons pas distraire par des disputes stériles, votre réflexion me semble juste, finissons ce dîner tranquillement, j'enverrai ensuite des gens en ville pour expliquer la situation aux habitants, vaquez à vos occupations de manière normal, nous nous retrouvons au petit déjeuner demain matin, et nous aviserons, quand tout le monde sera bien reposé.

Gary avait un ton un peu paternaliste, ce qui sembla en agacer certains - surtout Arya et Tyrion - remarqua Bran amusé, en voyant Sansa lancer des regards d'avertissement aux deux qui s'apprêtaient sans doute à faire des remarques ironiques.

-Merci Ser, vous avez raison, nous sommes tous épuisés par cette journée, merci à tous pour vos efforts. Sansa finit très vite de manger puis s'esquiva et Bran eut la drôle d'impression que c'était pour ne pas craquer devant tout le monde.

-Tu ne l'accompagnes pas pour t'assurer qu'elle ne se jette pas d'une toure ou quelque chose comme ça ? persifla Faérie à l'adresse de Tyrion.

-Elle a besoin d'être un peu seule, je sais où la trouver et je le ferai d'ici quelques instants.

Bran aussi avait besoin d'être seul, à l'intérieur du château, des forgerons lui avaient confectionné une chaise avec des roues qui lui permettaient de se déplacer sur un sol plat sans aide.

Meera le suivit un instant des yeux, l'expression indéchiffrable.

Depuis quelques temps, de moins en moins de choses étaient déchiffrables pour la corneille à trois yeux.

Et Bran Stark le brisé avait peur.

Note: Je crois que mon Bran est un peu OOC... désolée, j'ai quand même bien aimé écrire ce chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez par review !


	20. Chapitre 20

Notes: Coucou, merci à mes reviewers et à ceux qui lisent.

-Judy: Merci, mais il va falloir attendre un peu pour savoir ça, moi-même je ne suis pas certaine désolée :)

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 20: Genna

-Lady Yara, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant! s'exaspéra Genna sous les amas de réprimandes de la jeune fer-née qui faisait les cents pas dans la salle du conseil restreint du donjon rouge.

-Ces fantômes ne seront sans doute pas arrêtés par la barrière de l'océan, et un certificat d'indépendance en bon et due forme, rappela Lord Davos, avec son air sage.

Genna aimait bien Davos, bien que lorsqu'elle avait entendu parler d'un ancien contrebandier comme roi, elle s'était fait une image toute différente de la réalité. C'était un homme droit et avisé. Un peu ennuyeux à son goût, mais elle était une Lannister, alors la plupart des gens diraient que son jugement n'était pas objectif.

-Sans doute pas, mais les sept royaumes doivent continuer à vivre, spectres ou pas, répliqua Yara.

-Je peine à croire que Daenerys Targaryen vous ai promis une chose pareille, rétorqua Genna, en se souvenant de la féroce jeune femme qu'on lui avait décrit.

-Non, C'est votre neveu, Lord Tyrion qui me l'a promis en son nom, lança Yara avec un demi-sourire, et on dit qu'un lannister paie toujours ses dettes.

Cette fichue phrase, grimaça intérieurement Genna, durant sa vie on lui avait servi sur tout les tons. Ces derniers temps, c'était l'ironie qui primait dans la voix de ses interlocuteurs quand ils y faisaient allusion.

-En quel honneur mon cher neveu a-t-il accordé une telle chose, questionna Genna, ne voyant pas l'intérêt que pouvait y avoir eu Tyrion qui, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, était toujours le plus intelligent de la nouvelle génération de Lannister.

-En échange, Lady Yara a porté secours à Bran Stark qui s'était fait enlever par la secte rouge, expliqua Davos, et nous allons tenir parole lady Yara, vous obtiendrez une semi-indépendance Mais d'abord, j'aimerai que nous ayons cette réunion du conseil.

À cet instant, Willas Tyrell entra au pas de course dans la pièce. Il était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt, sous la demande de Ser Davos qui voulait conclure des accords commerciaux avec HautJardin et avec une promesse étrange de la reine des dragons.

-J'ai un problème... un énorme problème balbutia-t-il terrifié, je ... je crois que j'ai, j'ai vu des fantômes.

Le jeune homme semblait craindre qu'on ne le prit pour un fou. Pourtant, c'était pour cette raison qu'ils étaient rassemblés.

-Margaery et Loras et notre grand-mère, ils... me reprochaient leurs morts, et ils parlaient de Mélissandre... pourquoi avons-nous cette réunion d'urgence d'ailleurs?

-Devinez, lâcha Genna avec agacement.

-Je viens de voir mes fils et Shyreen Barathéon, confessa Davos.

Genna tenta de faire le tri dans sa tête, elle n'était pas venue ici pour chasser des fantômes mais pour reconstruire un royaume. La ruine de Westeros, elle la sentait peser dans ses entrailles, sur son crâne qui n'était plus blond, et dans ses yeux toujours verts, elle était issue de son propre sang.

Personne n'osait le rappeler, avec son autorité, mais elle avait été mariée à un Frey. Non qu'elle l'eut apprécié particulièrement, c'était un homme peu futé avec une tête de chèvre et assez cruel mais il préférait vivre dans le château de son père et la laissait dans l'une de leurs propriétés qu'elle avait dirigé pendant vingt ans à sa guise. Mais ses fils en revanche, ses fils elle avait vécu pour eux, et ils étaient morts. Et son mari avait participé à ces horribles noces pourpres, orchestrées par son grand frère, Tywin. Elle eut un frisson, voilà pourquoi elle était ici, et non à Castral Roc entrain d'ennuyer Jaime et sa femme.

-Mestre Thibaut, avez-vous reçu des lettres? demanda Davos.

L'homme approuva et Genna comprit enfin pourquoi il était arrivé avec cette espèce de petite malle à roulettes. Il ouvrit et déversa sur la grande table un amas de lettres, qui firent un bruit mât en tombant.

-Bon, tout le monde s'y met, de toute façon elles doivent toutes dire la même chose, commanda Genna, Ser Willas, ne tentez pas de vous esquiver, vous êtes ici, et vous faites désormais parti de notre conseil restreint.

Davos haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais ne la contredit pas, le conseil restreint n'était pas encore bien établi.

-Je n'étais venu ici que pour me marier, pour avoir des héritiers et redonner sa grandeur au nom Tyrell.

-Tais-toi Willas, on a du travail ! aboya Yara, en lui jetant un tas de parchemins devant lui.

Genna lui lança un regard reconnaissant, elle l'aimait bien celle-là, elle était efficace, un peu impulsive mais perspicace. Et si Genna voulait garder le jeune Tyrell ici, c'était que seul Haut-jardin était capable d'approvisionner la capitale en aliments pour l'hiver.

-Lady Genna, celle-ci vient de votre neveu, fit Davos en lui tendant une lettre.

-C'est le sceau des Stark ! s'étonna Willas, pourquoi écrit-il au nom de Winterfell?

-Ça n'a aucune importance balaya Davos, ils ont la corneille à trois yeux, celle-ci pourrait comporter des informations importantes. Lady Genna, si vous pouviez lire à voix haute.

À sa majesté et à sa main,

Pour changer un peu du reste de votre courrier, je vous dirai que nous n'avons pas encore été attaqués par des fantômes. Mais Brandon et Arya Stark ont eu accès à des visions intéressantes. Ces créatures ont été ramenées ou créées par Mélissandre la prêtresse rouge. Sans doute a-t-elle trempé dans l'enlèvement de Bran par la secte rouge. D'ailleurs nous ne savons pas si c'est la présence de la corneille ou Winterfell qui nous protège de ces choses. Lady Sansa vous transmet tout son soutien, et met à disposition toutes les ressources du Nord qui pourraient vous être utiles. Si la situation devait devenir critique et qu'il s'avérerait que Winterfell, ou Bran pour ce que nous en savons soit un bouclier efficace, Lady Sansa vous propose de venir dans le nord. Elle est très occupé à l'instant et m'a demandé de rédiger cette lettre étant donné que la main est ma tante et que je connais bien le roi. Bien sûr nous savons que vous ne pouvez pas dans l'idéal abandonner les habitants de Port-Réal à leur sort.

La bibliotèque du château nous a appris que ce phénomène s'était déjà produit dans le passé et apparemment ils n'ont pas pu être détruits par des armes. En revanche, il semble qu'eux soient tout à fait capables de les utiliser, moi qui me réjouissais, je croyais que j'avais un avantage... mais non. Leur objectif serait de placer sur le trône le « prince qui fut promis », quel manque d'originalité ! La seule différence c'est que pour Mélissandre, ce prince est de son côté.

Tenez-nous au courant si des nouvelles vous parviennent avant nous.

Bon courage,

Tyrion Lannister,

-Pourquoi ce satané Nord trouve-t-il toujours un moyen de faire les choses à sa façon, grogna Genna, d'habitude Winterfell est infesté par les monstres les plus invraisemblables et nous ne les croyons pas, et maintenant c'est l'inverse ? Il est hors de question que j'aille geler ma vieille carcasse là-bas, Davos, ne comptez pas sur moi sur ce coup.

Genna ne connaissait pas bien les jeunes Stark, seulement par tout ce qu'on avait raconté les six dernières années sur eux, et on en avait raconté pas mal. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était curieuse lorsqu'elle voyait l'affection et la dévotion que leur portaient tant de gens et particulièrement ses neveux, dont elle croyait qu'ils avaient enfin fini par être aussi cyniques qu'elle. Mais Tyrion avait abandonné sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et visiblement sans regrets le poste de Main pour suivre la jeune Sansa Stark, et Jaime se jurait au service de Bran Stark jusqu'à sa mort.

C'était pour des raisons très différentes certes.

Mais Genna avait toujours été une solitaire. Sans agressivité, elle n'avait pourtant jamais eu besoin de qui que ce fut pour être heureuse ou du moins, sereine. Maintenant qu'elle était vieille, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait vécu selon les principes de Tywin, ceux que lui-même avait fini par ne pas suivre.

-Il n'est pour l'heure pas question d'aller dans le nord, le trajet nous prendrait plus d'un mois, et je ne peux abandonner port-réal, rassura calmement Davos, en revanche cette lettre nous donne de bons indices.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que comprendre leur origine et leur présence partout nous permettra de connaître leurs motivations, soupira Mestre Thibaut.

-Au contraire, il se trouve que j'ai déjà beaucoup entendu parler de cette histoire d'azhor Ahai, c'est une vieille obsession chez Mélissandre. Davos observa sa main aux doigts manquants, elle croyait que c'était Stannis Barathéon, et à un moment, je l'ai cru.

Il y eut un silence gêné, Davos se racla la gorge et reprit:

-Pour désigner un Azor ahai en revanche, il lui faut une épée, et je ne crois pas qu'elle en ait une. Dans ce cas, il pourrait s'avérer qu'elle tente de s'emparer d'une des armes célèbres du royaume.

-Les épées d'acier Valyrien... proposa Willas Tyrell.

-Le verre dragon n'est pas mal non plus, poursuivit Yara Greyjoy.

-Mais qui s'en servirait, ces créatures peuvent-elles se servir d'une épée? demanda Genna, qui commençait à en avoir assez déjà, de ces nouveaux ennemis.

-Selon vous majesté, Mélissandre pourrait-elle simplement vouloir le trône pour elle-même en se servant du prétexte religieux, intérogea la fer-née.

-Je ne crois pas, mélissandre malheureusement croit à ces choses, elle en avait persuadé Stannis et sa femme, et j'en venais à me poser des questions, des phénomènes vraiment étranges se passaient autour d'elle.

-Bien, il faut tout de même que nous nous rendions à la séance de doléances prévue dans dix minutes ! rappela Genna, le roi et les autres affichèrent des expressions de surprises.

-Avec tout cela je n'y pensais plus, confessa Mestre Thibaut, baissant les yeux, l'air gêné.

-Moi-même, cela m'était sorti de la tête, avoua Davos, merci lady Genna.

-J'ai parfois l'impression que sans moi ce royaume perdrait entièrement la notion du temps, grogna-t-elle, même si elle comprenait pourquoi c'était le cas.

-Je vous rejoints là-bas dans quelques minutes, fit ser Davos, ce fut à ce moment-là que Genna s'aperçut seulement que le roi était arrivé tout droit de ses appartements dans des vêtements normaux, normaux pour un paysan riche ou un marchand pauvre se dit-elle, mais pas le genre de choses qu'on attendait d'un roi, il avait dû quitter sa chambre dans la précipitation.

-Il vaudrait mieux, fit-elle, avec le ton altier des lannister.

Genna, quant à elle, avait déjà une tenue appropriée à l'occasion, bien qu'à son âge, on attendit plus d'elle qu'elle fit aucun effort, n'étant plus bonne à mariée ou à faire des enfants. Genna savait que malgré cela, ce vert ourlé d'or rappelait à tout le monde qui elle était.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle d'audiences, Genna comprit que les choses difficiles ne faisaient que débuter. Alors que la coutumes voulait que les personnes requérant le secours de la couronne ne rentrent qu'individuellement ou par groupe d'intérêt, les quatre gardes qui suffisaient d'ordinaire à réguler les entrées s'étaient laissés dépasser et erraient à présent au milieu d'une foule compacte. Mais sans doute, se dit-elle tous avaient le même problème.

Lorsqu'elle entra avec sa garde personnelle cependant un passage se libéra pour la laisser rejoindre l'un des sièges installés sur l'estrade.

-Vous êtes la dame main du roi ? demanda un homme à l'avant de la troupe.

-Exact, je suis Lady Genna Lannister, assura-t-elle, omettant comme à chaque fois de mentionner son mariage avec un Frey, ces derniers n'avaient pas bonne réputation depuis quelques années...

-On nous avait dit que la menace venant du nord était éliminée ! protesta quelqu'un, et pourtant, tout port-Réal est infesté de morts, ils entrent dans les maisons, effraient les gosses, et ils prennent même les armes.

-Les armes... fit doucement Lady Genna intéressée, alors que Mestre Thibaut prenait frénétiquement des notes derrière elle, quelle genre d'armes?

Elle posait cette question à la fois pour s'assurer de la véracité de l'information et aussi, pour savoir de quelles genres d'armes pouvait bien disposer le peuple de port-réal, cette information pourrait se révéler utile par la suite.

-Ils prennent les couteaux, les haches, énuméra l'homme du début, je suis armurier, on a rien pu faire... ils sont entrés chez moi, ils ont dit qu'ils cherchaient Illumination.

À ces mots, un brouhaha de murmures éclata comme un orage, c'était répétitif, des mots revenaient en une sorte de litanie abrutissante. "le prince qui fut promis", "illumination" "Dieu de la lumière".

alors le peuple avait connaissance de la légende?

À ce moment, Davos entra et rejoignit le reste de son conseil:

-Il semble que les prophéties de votre Mélissandre soient populaires, autant chez vos sujets que chez les fantômes, fit remarquer Genna, d'un ton lugubre.

-Écoutez fit Lord Davos, d'une voix forte et profonde qui donnait une idée des raisons pour lesquelles il avait été choisis comme roi.

-Nous sommes face à une nouvelle menace, il semble qu'une prêtresse rouge ait réveillé les morts pour trouver le prince qui fut promis et lui redonner son épée, Illumination, ainsi que Westeros. Ces fantômes sèment la panique partout, je suis même étonné qu'ils ne se trouvent pas ici à cette heure. Le but de Mélissandre est de semer la discorde, la rancoeur et la détresse parmi nous.

Nous ne devons pas nous laisser faire mais nous vous devons la vérité, celle que vous connaissez déjà. Ces fantômes gagnent en puissance, hier encore, ils ne pouvaient pas interagir avec la matière de notre monde, aujourd'hui ils nous volent nos armes.. Davos sembla hésiter, sans doute se demandant comment obtenir des informations sans montrer qu'il n'était pas plus avancé qu'eux.

-Nous avons besoin de savoir si des personnes ont été blessées ou tuées par les créatures ? coupa Genna, préférant aller droit au but, s'ils n'ont pas pu faire cela c'est un bon signe, ils peuvent interagir avec la matière inerte mais pas encore avec le vivant.

Les gens s'entre-regardaient faisant non de la tête, l'homme qui avait été leur interlocuteur depuis le début fit:

-Apparemment pas, pas ici en tout cas, mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une question de temps.

-En effet, fit le roi, nous avons reçu des corbeaux d'un peu partout dans les sept royaumes et il semblerait qu'ils ne causent pour l'heure que de la peine et des remords, ce qui est déjà beaucoup trop.

Nous ne pouvons lever une armée contre des ennemis que nous ne pouvons atteindre. Nous réfléchissons à une solution...

Le pauvre roi semblait ne savoir quoi ajouter, Genna devait s'avouer qu'elle n'aurait su que dire non plus et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. quand son grand frère Tywin avait été main, il n'y avait jamais eu ce genre de situation, pour la bonne raison que lorsqu'un problème se présentait ces dernières décennies, le peuple n'avait jamais été tenu informé, et si par mégarde, il avait ouïe dire quelque chose, alors tout accès au donjon rouge lui eut été interdit. être le gouvernement de la paix et de l'honnêteté, ceux qui arrivaient pour reconstruire les obligeait à se conduire autrement. Pour sa part, Genna n'aurait jamais pu assumer d'être à la place de Davos, la responsabilité et le risque étaient trop lourds. Mais contrairement à son frère ou à sa nièce Cersei, elle comprenait l'indispensabilité de gens comme Lord Davos, des gens honnêtes, honorables, et justes. Ces gens là permettaient de garder la face devant le peuple, pendant que des gens plus astucieux cherchaient une solution sérieuse.

-Que nous proposez-vous ? demanda l'armurier, à mi-chemin entre la vrai interrogation et le défi.

-je... il faut rester groupé, lâcha Davos, il semble y avoir moins d'attaques quand les gens sont groupés, restez avec vos proches.

Alors que le vrombissement de la foule s'élevait de nouveau, Davos se tourna vers les occupants de l'estrade et marmonna:

-C'est peut-être pour cela que Winterfell n'est pas touché...

-Sauf votre respect majesté, cela ne fait pas beaucoup de sens, rétorqua Lady Yara, n'avez-vous pas été visité par ces créatures alors que vous étiez avec votre femme?

-Oui, soupira Lord Davos, mais la confrontation sera moins éprouvante si ils ne sont pas seuls face à leur passé. D'ailleurs, j'ai le sentiment que le conflit va devenir moins personnel.

C'était une plutôt bonne suggestion, songea Genna, d'autant que maintenant qu'ils récupéraient des armes, le problème changerait sans doute de nature, il ne s'agirait plus d'esprits venant tourmenter ceux qu'ils connaissaient de leur vivant, mais d'une armée se rassemblant en quête d'un prince qui fut promis.

-Votre majesté, pour venir ici, nous avons laissé nos familles seuls dans nos foyers, je pense que nous devrions rentrer.

-Oui, bien sûr acquiesça Lord Davos avec soulagement.

La foule se dirigea alors vers les portes lançant ça et là une question au conseil qui se contentait de prodiguer quelques avis et encouragements.

Quand le bruit des portes se refermant résonna dans la grande salle presque vide, Lady Yara poussa un soupir de soulagement, le roi s'affaissa sur son siège, Willas Tyrell se mit à arpenter la pièce à grandes emjambées d'un air préoccupé. Genna se demanda brièvement si elle ferait beaucoup de mal à l'image des Lannister si elle abandonnait son poste de main à l'instant. Après tout, elle ne l'avait accepté que pour préserver la réputation des Lannister que son neveu avait abandonné pour une Stark. Mais elle l'avait également fait, dût-elle s'avouer, parce qu'elle avait envie de donner de ses vieux jours à une bonne cause. Enfant, elle avait idolâtré son grand frère Tywin, et même une fois mariée à un abruti de Frey, elle avait toujours souhaité faire quelque chose de plus grand que d'être la Lady d'un château perdu au seigneur absent. Elle avait là une occasion de montrer que, bel et bien, les lannister pouvaient payer leurs dettes. Elle resterait, l'ouest pouvait attendre, le royaume pas et Davos lui semblait un relativement bon roi à conseiller, et un peu, à gouverner.

-Ce n'est pas contre eux, mais ça fait du bien quand ils ne sont plus là à nous regarder comme si on y pouvait quelque chose, se plaignit Willas.

-Nous devons y pouvoir quelque chose, répondit Davos, la ride sur son front s'accentuant alors qu'il réfléchissait, Genna doutait fort qu'une solution lui apparaîtrait en contorcionnant ainsi son visage et les rouages de son esprit.

Soudain, Les gardes laissèrent entrer Gendry Barathéon, tout couvert de poussière, pantelant, en tenue de voyage.

-Lord davos... pardon votre majesté, Je ne pouvais pas rester dans l'est, balbutia le garçon, un régiment entier de Barathéon morts me poursuivaient dans leur château ancestral en m'accusant de tout, alors que je n'en connaissais pas un seul.

-Gendry, êtes-vous venu seul ? interrogea le roi, pressentant sans doute le pire.

-Il y a quelques chevaliers qui m'ont accompagnés mais.. oui, pourquoi?

-Vos bannerais, les paysans, les gens qui sont théoriquement sous votre protection, expliqua Genna, vous n'avez rien dit, rien fait pour eux?

-Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? s'insurgea le jeune homme, et sa vivacité montrait bien qu'il n'avait pas était élevé dans la noblesse, quoique, se dit Genna, les Barathéon n'avaient jamais été connus pour exceller dans l'art de la subtilité.

-Il marque un point, admit Yara.

-Tous les autres seigneurs n'ont tout de même pas accourus ici comme des mioches effarouchés, rétorqua Genna.

-le temps de trajet n'est pas très long depuis les terres de l'orage, rappela Gendry, et je voyage à cheval et sans escorte démesuré, je... j'avais besoin de consulter Ser Davos.

Genna lui donnait vingt et un ou vingt deux ans, mais il avait l'air désemparé de quelqu'un qui se retrouve avec beaucoup plus de responsabilité qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer.

En cela, le roi et lui présentaient de nombreuses ressemblances, tous deux ayant grandis dans les basses couches du peuple se retrouvant projeter au sommet par les aléas de la guerre et de la paix.

-Jusqu'où ces entités vous ont-elles poursuivies ?

-He bien, seulement quelques minutes à vrai dire... elles ne se sont pas laissées distancées, elles ont juste toutes disparues en même temps.

-Cela va dans le sens de la théorie selon laquelle Mélissandre rassemble ses troupes, constata Lord Davos, à l'adresse du reste du conseil restreint.

-De plus Gendry, vous devez savoir que la responsable de tout cela n'est autre que Mélissandre, la prêtresse rouge.

Les deux hommes partagèrent un regard étrange comme si ces quelques mots avaient plus de signification pour eux que pour le reste des occupants de la pièce.

Puis Lord davos se racla la gorge:

-Il y a de cela plusieurs années, lorsque j'étais au service de Stannis Barathéon, Mélissandre avait tenté d'offrir Gendry en sacrifice à son Dieu.

-Lord Davos m'a permis de m'échapper, ajouta Gendry, mais ce n'est pas passer loin.

-Croyez-vous que les sacrifices humains sont toujours dans ses projets ? questionna Mestre Thibaut, l'air inquiet.

-Quand ces créatures auront assez de force pour s'en charger, il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'elle renonce à ses vieilles habitudes, plaisanta Lord Gendry, mais Genna sentait que le coeur n'y était pas.

-Comment négocier avec un ennemi qui ne se présente même pas pour exprimer ses griefs ? se lamenta le roi, découragé.

-Je pense qu'elle va le faire, c'est une question de temps, fit Genna, et son objectif est clair si on peut faire confiance à ces créatures, elle veut mettre le Prince qui Fut promis sur le trône, en établissant sa religion à la place du culte des Sept.

-Si nous pouvions la capturer et l'éliminer, peut-être que cela réglerait le problème, mais il faudra le faire au plus vite, avant qu'ils soient en mesure de nous attaquer, quelle que soit la forme de magie qui les anime.

-Vous avez raison majesté mais Mélissandre est sans doute dans le nord... au-delà du mur même, il nous faudra plusieurs mois pour y dépêcher des troupes et d'ici là elle nous aura sans doute filer entre les doigts, ou elle sera passée à l'offensive, répliqua Yara.

-Nous devons demander l'aide des Nordiens alors, fit le roi en exprimant la réflection que sans doute, tout le monde était entrain de se faire.

-Oui, mais ça va être compliqué, rappela Lady Yara, en ramenant Bran Stark je n'ai pas vu une armée aguerrie, prête à intervenir si besoin dans le château.

-Si Lady Sansa fait appelle à ses vassaux, répondit le roi, ils répondront et une force militaire pourrait se concentrer.

-J'espère que ça sera possible soupira Yara, j'apprécie Sansa mais je crois qu'elle a un peu négligé ses bannerais pour s'occuper du peuple, ce que l'on ne peut lui reprocher mais...

-Assez ! s'exaspéra soudain Genna, il ne sert à rien de tergiverser, écrivons à Winterfell, ils feront ce qu'ils pourront en attendant, nous devons nous aussi prendre des mesures.

-Et que Suggérez vous exactement, lady Genna, lança cet idiot de Willas avec condescendance.

Genna arrêta un instant son regard sur chaque personne présente, tous perdus, et la regardans à mi-chemin entre l'irritation et l'espoir. Genna n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de faire une telle différence, mais il faudrait qu'elle la fasse, cette différence.

-Cette Mélissandre cherche un certain prince qui fut promis ? C'est parfait, nous allons le lui présenter.

Agacée devant les bouches bées de ses interlocuteurs, Genna s'empressa de préciser.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de trouver ce prince. Si tant est qu'il existe. Nous n'avons qu'à l'inventer. Trouver une bonne histoire, du moins assez cohérente pour être cru par une fanatique et le lui présenter.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, convint Davos, mais que ferons-nous si elle nous croit, le mettrons-nous sur le trône ?

-Nous le ferons disparaître... un tragique accident, il n'aura même pas besoin de mourir vraiment, et une fois que nous aurons Mélissandre ici rien ne nous empêchera de nous débarrasser d'elle.

-Ce n'est pas très honorable, mais j'imagine que cela pourrait marcher, fit le roi, songeur, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-Ho je vous en prie Davos, l'honneur ne mène à rien, n'étiez-vous pas un contrebandier ?

-Oui, et j'en ai perdu des doigts, ma vie n'a été que meilleur lorsque j'ai compris ce que courage et sincérité voulaient réellement dire.

-Excusez-moi mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps pour vos disputes, coupa Yara, qui pourrait bien faire croire être un prince qui fut promis ? On a pas cinquante héros ténébreux sous la main.

-Il suffit d'un seul, déclara sereinement Genna, j'imagine que Jon Snow aurait été une bonne recrue mais depuis qu'il est marié à la reine des dragons et a des enfants il n'est pas aussi adapté, Gendry en revanche fera l'affaire.

Gendry sursauta violemment:

-Non, c'est impossible, je n'ai pas d'épée et... non.

-Au contraire c'est une excellente idée ! s'enthousiasma Lord Davos, vous savez fabriquer des armes, vous étiez à l'origine destiné à être forgeron, vous pouvez vous en fabriquer une, vous êtes jeune, le dernier descendant d'une noble lignée, et si elle n'a pas réussi à vous sacrifier la première fois, disons que c'est que son dieu vous protégeait...

-Mais... et mes fonctions en tant que seigneur des terres de l'orage, pendant un temps je devrais les abandonner.

-Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous débutez à peine dans ces fonctions, je suis sûr que vous ne portez pas le château sur vos seules épaules et les gens vous estimerons plus si ils pensent que vous êtes ce prince de prophétie.

-Alors, vous allez mentir à la population ? demanda le garçon, avec un peu de reproche dans la voix.

-Nous allons mentir à Mélissandre, corrigea Davos en souriant au garçon, nous ne pouvons simplement pas expliquer notre plan à tout le monde sinon il serait inpraticable.

Davos chercha le regard de Genna, en quête d'aprobation, et elle sourit imperceptiblement, peut-être qu'elle avait finit par lui apprendre quelque chose, finalement. Et peut-être, que lui aussi, il lui avait transmis un peu de sa gentillesse parce que se tournant vers Gendry Barathéon, elle déclara:

-Les prophéties ne disent que ce qu'on veut bien en comprendre, si nous le décidons, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne seriez pas ce fameux azor Ahai réincarné.

-Plutôt Arya que moi, fit le garçon, avec un sourire reconnaissant, idiot et triste à la fois. Genna se demanda comment il parvenait à faire cela, et une seconde il lui rappela son fils, mort environ à cet âge-là. Elle se secoua, si même elle devenait sentimentale, ils étaient foutus.

-Arya stark ? demanda Yara.

Gendry eut un air gêné mais acquiesça.

-Qu'ont-ils tous avec ces Stark ? demanda-t-elle à Lord Davos, mes neveux, ce garçon...

-J'imagine que cela ressemble à ce que l'on a tous avec l'espoir lui répondit le roi, songeur, il ne s'éteint jamais vraiment.

notes: merci d'avoir lu, ce n'est pas un des chapitres que j'ai adoré écrire mais c'est nécessaire pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça me permet d'aller dans une direction qui vous plaise !

1


	21. Chapitre 21

Notes : coucou, merci à ceux qui m'ont encore une fois laissé des reviews, vous êtes géniaux !

Judy : Oui Genna et Joy existent dans les livres mais elles ne sont pas développées ; du coup se sont des demi-OC je pense J en ce qui concerne ta demande….. j'en dis pas plus mais ce chapitre devrait te plaire !

Bonne lecture à Tous,

Chapitre 21: Tyrion

Tyrion n'avait jamais été convoqué dans une clairière par une entité presque mythique, mais il était toujours près à vivre de nouvelles expériences.

Brandon Stark, adossé à un tronc d'arbre ployant sous le poids de la neige, l'invita à s'approcher.

-La lettre du roi demande à Sansa de convoquer un host de nordiens pour aller capturer Mélissandre, fit Bran, alors qu'il n'était pas présent dans la salle du conseil lorsqu'ils avaient pris connaissance de la lettre à Winterfell.

-Croyez- vous qu'il soit très intelligent de procéder de la sorte ? interrogea Tyrion, qui se demandait comment quiconque put imaginer que Mélissandre aussi fanatique qu'elle fut, ne put s'apercevoir qu'une entière armée de Nordiens bruyants la pourchassait au-delà du mur, après tout ils la croyaient morte au terme de la Longue Nuit et ce n'était finalement pas le cas.

-Je ne crois en effet pas qu'elle sera éliminée par cet host, éluda le garçon, toujours immobile, imperturbable.

Tyrion resserra sa cape autour de lui, le froid de l'hiver ne se laissait jamais oublier.

-Je vous crois digne de confiance, fit savoir celui qu'on appelait la corneille à trois yeux, sans aucune intonation dans sa voix douce.

-Je suis très touché, tenta de plaisanter Tyrion, rare sont ceux qui accordent leur confiance à l'infâme gnome de Castral Roc.

Bran ménagea un silence glacial, comme pour laisser sentir à son interlocuteur toute l'inutilité de sa remarque.

-Je suis indifférent à l'humour tout comme à votre réputation, rappela Bran, toujours neutre.

-Je vous écoute, se contenta de répondre Tyrion, sentant ses orteils se transformer en glaçons.

-Il me semble que la vieille corneille s'est adressée à moi dans une vision, confia-t-il.

-je croyais qu'elle était morte.

-Moi aussi, mais le fait est que quelque chose m'a prévenu que mon rôle touchait à sa fin.

-Quoi ? sursauta Tyrion, mais vous êtes une sorte de divinité, vous ne pouvez pas disparaître.

-Dans notre monde rien n'est immortel Lord Tyrion, fit Bran en le regardant de ses yeux sans âge qui fouillaient le fond des esprits.

-Je pense que cela signifiait surtout que j'allais perdre mes pouvoirs, poursuivit-il alors qu'une poignée de neige tombait de l'arbre auquel il était adossé et se déposait sur le haut de son crâne, blanchissant ses cheveux, lui donnant quelque chose d'encore plus irréel. Le garçon ne parut même pas s'en apercevoir.

Si Tyrion avait reçu cette texture gelée et dégoulinante sur sa propre tête, il était convaincu qu'il l'aurait senti passer. Mais c'était Bran, le monde matériel ne l'affectait pas comme eux, enfin pour l'instant, apparemment. -Ce qui signifie que vous avez quelque chose à faire dans la situation qui nous occupe actuellement, déduisit Tyrion.

-Oui, l'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas quoi.

-Vous ne...savez pas ? Mais...

-Aucune vision ne m'est accessible à ce sujet, coupa-t-il, j'attends vos suggestions.

Tyrion ne put retenir un rire franc, la corneille à trois yeux attendait ses suggestions sur les mesures à prendre pour faire disparaître des fantômes.

-Je suis désolé Bran, sincèrement j'aimerai pouvoir vous aider mais je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire.

-Avez-vous une idée de ce qui protège Winterfell ? questionna-t-il, pour tenter d'avancer.

-Ce n'est pas moi, je veux dire, pas mes pouvoirs de corneille, je ne crois pas, j'ai quitté Winterfell avec des écuyers, hier j'ai passé six heures dans la ville d'hiver et aucun fantôme n'a surgi ici.

-Peut-être sont-ils auprès de Mélissandre comme le pense Davos, proposa Tyrion, Sansa m'a dit qu'au bas de la lettre, il y avait un message confidentiel expliquant que le pouvoir royal allait déguiser Gendry en réincarnation D'Azor Ahai pour tromper Mélissandre.

-Je sais, fit Bran, cela ne résout pas mon problème.

-De ce que j'ai pu lire dans le livre trouver par Joy, ces créatures puisent leur pouvoir du désordre causé par les guerres et des énergies magiques d'au-delà du mur, comme vous Bran, constata Tyrion, sans trop savoir si ces informations avaient un intérêt.

-C'est vrai, sourit étrangement Bran, c'est vrai, j'ai bien fait de me confier à vous.

Tyrion resta perplexe durant tout le dîner, ce qui était un effet normal, de l'avis général, d'une discussion avec la corneille à trois yeux. La salle était particulièrement bruyante ce jour-là, surtout à la grande table. Arya et Faérie échangeaient des piques entre la dérision et l'irritation pour départager qui d'elles d'eux avait eu la pire enfance, Ser Edmund et Lady Meera Reed avaient déployé une carte sur la table et semblaient jouer aux apprentis stratèges militaires, Robin et Joy se hurlaient dessus alors que Sansa et lui tentaient d'écouter pardessus le vacarme, l'envoyé de la banque de fer en séjour dans le nord, qui mangeait à la table d'honneur.

-Je ne peux promettre des investissements tant que cette menace ne sera pas écartée, répéta le type, engloutissant déjà son quatrième verre devin alors qu'il était supposé discuter d'affaires. Tyrion n'était pas bien placé pour le juger, quoique récemment il avait abandonné son penchant pour l'alcool, il préférait être sobre en toutes circonstances pour être le plus utile possible à Sansa et aux nordiens.

-Bien sûr, essaya Sansa, je comprends bien, mais le sud n'est pas plus à l'abri que nous et vous avez accordé à la couronne un grand prêt, et malgré tous les efforts de sa majesté le roi Davos, il ne peut pas nous accorder trop de subventions.

-Oui... c'est ennuyeux marmonna l'homme, en observant Sansa avec condescendance, mais la capitale a plus de ressources... plus de garanties.

Le vieux banquier cherchait clairement des excuses pour ne pas avoir à traiter avec une jeune fille, sans doute parce qu'il ne la croyait pas capable d'administrer Winterfell. Bien sûr, objectivement, le nord avait des faiblesses mais il avait aussi de gros atouts, des ressources, et un gouvernement plein de motivation.

-Nous avons besoin d'un prêt pour développer notre marché, pour créer des écoles, insista Sansa, avec énergie, tout son être irradiait de passion pour cette tâche qui lui échoyait malgré elle.

Tyrion ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Écoutez, Milady, tout cela est très bien... vraiment très bien... mais vous ne comptez pas vous charger vous-même de tout cela ?

-Non bien sûr que non, avec mon conseil, et l'aide des nordiens, rétorqua Sansa, glaciale, elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'insinuait ce crétin.

Il promena un regard dédaigneux sur la table, évaluant ses occupants.

-Mestre Nathan vient de la citadelle, Lady Faérie Snow a une expérience des besoins du peuple hors du commun, Lady Meera a reçu un enseignement arithmétique de première ordre au même niveau que les membres de votre institution, et lord Tyrion a été main du roi et ministre des finances à port-réal, énuméra Sansa avec la dignité naïve que seul les Stark pouvaient faire sonner si justement.

-Nous vous rembourserons, assura Tyrion, ma famille est quasiment ruinée mais dès qu'il sera possible d'acheminer ce qu'il nous reste d'or à Castral Roc ici...

-Les Lannister ne paient jamais leurs dettes, grogna le type, c'est ce qui serait plus vrai ces derniers temps.

-Lord Tyrion n'est pas ici en tant que représentant des Lannister, je vous assure que...

-inutile Lady Stark, je regrette mais je ne peux pas me permettre, fit-il, plus tard peut-être, quand nous saurons ce dont vous êtes capable.

-Plus tard, si nous sommes un jour dignes de confiance à vos yeux, nous n'aurons plus besoin de vous, conclut sèchement Sansa, ce qui laissa le banquier sans mots à la regarder stupidement comme s'il ne la voyait vraiment qu'à l'instant.

-Sansa va diriger l'armée qui partira vers le nord ! Les nordiens lui font confiance, ils seraient prêts à mourir pour elle ! s'écria Joy avec un peu trop de grandiloquence, une lueur d'excitation dans son regard vert, comme si elle ne pouvait se figurer quelque chose de plus exaltant que l'idée de mourir pour une noble cause, parfois, elle rappelait vraiment à Tyrion le Jaime d'autrefois, le petit garçon qui voulait être un chevalier de la garde royale.

-N'exagère pas Joy, sourit Faérie, ils sont surtout prêts à tout pour garder leurs petits châteaux à l'abri.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, du moment qu'ils viennent, répondit Sansa, mais merci Joy !

Sa voix s'était adoucie pour parler à cette dernière, et Tyrion s'émerveilla qu'elle puisse être si forte et si sensible à la fois.

-Je devrais te laisser, tu as besoin de dormir, murmura Tyrion en traçant distraitement des cercles sur la main que Sansa lui avait abandonnée depuis quelques instants. Dix jours étaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient reçu la lettre du roi, les troupes nordiennes avaient afflué ces derniers jours et ils devaient partir vers le nord dès le lendemain.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés, plusieurs heures après le dîner, pour ne pas être remarqués, dans les appartements de Sansa. Ses cheveux auburns légèrement humides, -elle devait sans doute les avoir lavés juste avant - cascaaient librement sur une chemise de nuit bleu pâle et lui donnait un air plus humain que ses vêtements de la journée, plus fragile aussi, elle demeurait toujours d'une beauté indescriptible.

-Je ne peux pas, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'idées, soupira-t-elle, je suis la gardienne du Nord, et je ne suis pas capable de le protéger.

-Sansa, il n'y a pas d'idées miraculeuse, rassura Tyrion, tu fais tout ce que tu peux.

-Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, répondit-elle, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être une vraie Stark, je n'ai pas les pouvoirs et la force de mes frères et soeurs.

Tyrion vit ses lèvres trembler, ses yeux devenir plus brillants, et quelques larmes vinrent perler sur ses pommettes.

-Désolée... sanglotta-t-elle, je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça.

Tyrion la prit dans ses bras, terrifié, il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude de voir Sansa exprimer devant lui ses émotions. Il détestait la voir ainsi, mais il était soulagé qu'elle se sente assez en sécurité pour abandonner son armure de glace. Désormais au moins il pouvait agir.

-Tu es indéniablement la fille de Catelyn et d'Eddard Stark, chuchota-t-il, et de toute façon, peu m'importe que tu ne vois pas le passé et le futur, que tu ne puisses pas te changer en loup ou que sais-je... Tu n'as pas besoin de tout cela pour être formidable.

-Je ne devrais pas être jalouse comme ça, se réprimanda-t-elle, c'est extrêmement mal, et tu ne devrais pas avoir à me raisonner comme ça. Je devrais être reconnaissante de ce qu'Arya et Bran nous apportent, de ce qu'ils existent toujours et je le suis infiniment, mais je suis la plus grande et je ne peux pourtant rien pour eux.

Tyrion commençait à être confus, il n'avait jamais eu à réconforter quiconque et encore moins une personne aussi complexe que Sansa.

-C'est normal, fit-il, moi aussi, j'ai longtemps envié mon grand frère et ma grande soeur, parce qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus Lannister que je ne le serai jamais.

Sansa eut un gloussement:

-C'est ridicule ! rit-elle, mais ce n'était pas une moquerie, c'était un son débordant de tendresse, à telle point que Tyrion en eut le souffle coupé. Il se demanda à quel moment ils avaient inversé les rôles.

Sansa se blottit plus confortablement dans ses bras, il aventura timidement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. :

-Merci !

-Tu n'as pas à dire merci.

-Mais j'ai envie, sourit-elle.

-Et moi je n'ai pas envie que tu te sentes redevable de quoi que se soit.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, marmonna-t-elle, distraitement.

Tyrion était déjà un peu étourdi par le mouvement des cheveux lâchés de Sansa le long de son cou, et par l'écho de son rire dans ses oreilles, et avant qu'il ne comprenne vraiment si c'était lui ou elle qui avait bougé, ils s'embrassaient.

Le baiser devint rapidement passionné, son coeur battait plus vite, en plus du côté physique, ce qui rendait cet instant magique était de savoir avec certitude que Sansa était toute entière happée par ce moment, comme lui, qu'il ne se berçait pas une fois de plus d'illusions. Du moins l'espérait-il. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs respirations, il croisa ses yeux bleus où tourbillonnaient tant d'émotions entremêlés qu'il aurait pu les étudier pour le restant de ses jours. Il ouvrit la bouche, il voulait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore exprimé en ces termes mais dont il était sûr. Il l'aimait. Il aimait Sansa Stark, au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer qu'était l'amour auparavant, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui avouer. Parce que même s'il lui faisait confiance et qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, sans doute n'était-ce pas de l'amour ?

Personne, pas même sa propre famille n'avait pu en arriver à ce stade pour lui. Il ne dit rien, mais la serra plus fort contre lui, se jurant qu'il le ferait bientôt, pour elle, parce qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait besoin d'avoir des certitudes.

-Je n'échangerai ma place pour aucune autre, affirma-t-elle, en lui souriant, même si tu est trop intelligent pour notre bien à tous les deux.

-Le nord a décidément besoin d'un peu de sens pratique, fit Tyrion, faute de mieux.

-J'ai hâte Que notre relation soit officialisée, quand nous serons mariés, dit Sansa soudain, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-En parlant de cela, je devrais y aller avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de ma présence dans la chambre de la Lady du château, remarqua-t-il en se mettant debout.

-Je vais aller me coucher, poursuivit Sansa en se levant du fauteuil pour se diriger vers son lit, mais... tu pourrais... personne ne fera de ronde dans ce couloir, il est déjà deux heures du matin...il se passera peut-être plusieurs semaines avant que nous puissions avoir un moments seuls.

Sansa hésita, s'assit sur le bord du matelas, son visage prit une adorable couleur rose ; elle tritura un bout de couverture.

-Juste pour... dormir, Restes avec moi, finit-elle par dire, ces derniers mots respiraient la détermination et l'anxiété. C'était une des choses qu'il admirait le plus chez elle, surtout ces derniers temps, cette capacité à prendre la décision, à puiser le courage pour eux deux, pour eux tous à Winterfell, malgré sa peur.

-Sansa... je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée à quoi que se soit.

-Je ne me sens pas obligée, nous allons nous marier Tyrion, nous savons l'un comme l'autre qu'à un moment ou à un autre on en arrivera à cela, et c'est... bien non ?

-Je... Tyrion ne savait que dire, sa plus grande terreur était que Sansa veuille se remarier avec lui pour échapper à un nouveau mariage arrangé avec un inconnu, en même temps même si c'était le cas, il aurait accepté.

-Je te demande de rester ce soir comme pour la suite parce que c'est ce que mon coeur désire, c'est compliqué et efrayant pour moi mais cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, murmura-t-elle, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, puis elle se leva, parvenant à projeter la dignité d'une reine alors qu'elle portait une fine tenue de nuit, maintenant je vais me coucher, et si tu veux t'en aller je te conseilles de le faire vite pour que je puisse me noyer dans l'humiliation en paix.

Il y avait un rire et un sanglot dans ses propos, comme si Sansa plaisantait mais qu'elle n'était pas non plus tout à fait convaincue que Tyrion n'allait pas s'enfuir à toute jambes.

Tyrion, sans un mot retira ses chaussures, ses couches de vêtements chauds pour résister aux rigueurs de l'hiver, sa tunique de laine, et se retrouva vite en chemise et braies, il se glissa auprès de Sansa, enfin protégé du froid de l'air ambiant.

Celle-ci poussa un soupir soulagé qui sembla aspirer toute la tension accumulée dans l'air de la chambre. Sansa était légèrement nerveuse, il pouvait le voir à la manière qu'elle avait de mordiller sa lèvre, mais il n'y avait ni peur ni jugement à son égard.

Avant de souffler la bougie, la jeune fille effleura ses lèvres des siennes, en une caresse plus douce que la plus tendre brise de printemps, un baiser qui n'exigeait rien de plus.

-Nous avons un long voyage demain, rappela-t-elle, et je crois que... je peux... on doit attendre encore un peu.

-Bonne nuit Sansa, parvint-il à articuler, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, par la tristesse à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait subi avec Ramsay, et par le Bonheur pur et simple d'être là.

-Bonne nuit Tyrion, répondit-elle en nichant sa joue soyeuse dans le creux entre son épaule et son cou.

Il avait déjà dormi près de Sansa, cinq ans plus tôt, mais l'expérience n'avait rien à voir. Rien n'était aussi différent. Une personne extérieure aurait certainement dit que c'était qu'ils étaient tous les deux brisés irréparablement par les événements, par la guerre, et qu'ils avaient perdus leurs illusions. Peut-être y avait-il de cela, mais surtout ce qui changeait tout pour Tyrion c'était qu'ils étaient tout deux ici de leur plein gré, pour sa part il n'eut voulu être nulle par ailleurs au monde.

Sansa désormais n'était plus une fillette terrifiée au milieu d'ennemis, au bord du désespoir, elle était... il ne savait au juste comment décrire ce qu'elle était, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elle était ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux désormais. Il passa doucement un bras autour d'elle et trouva le sommeil en un instant.

-Je voudrais venir avec vous, soupira Joy, qui tressait distraitement la crinière du cheval de Sansa au petit matin.

-Joy, tu seras à l'abri ici, tu t'ennuierais beaucoup à voyager toute la journée, tenta Tyrion, sans grand espoir.

-Robin reste ici et c'est un atroce...

-On sait, fit calmement Lady Meera, mais je reste également, avec Mestre Nathan et Lord Bran, si cela t'amuse, tu pourras assister à nos réunions du conseil et aux séances de doléances avec le peuple.

Joy lâcha brusquement la crinière grise du pauvre animal qui secouait la tête pour tenter de se débarrasser des rubans dont elle l'avait affublé :

-Je pourrais ?

Sansa approuva avec un sourire.

-Lady Sansa, interrompit lord Ernest Mudbourgh, pourrions-nous vous demander l'honneur, mon fils et moi de cheminer à vos côtés ?

Le jeune homme qui se tenait à côté de lui sembla pousser son père en arrière pour venir saluer la gardienne du nord.

-Je suis Ser Erny, milady, ravi de faire votre connaissance, votre sourire illumine notre hiver.

Tyrion étouffa un rire, Sansa ne souriait pas.

-Bonjour, sers, l'ennui est que c'est la quinzième demande de la sorte que je reçois, et je ne pense pas que se soit le plus important pour l'heure, laissons faire les choses.

Sansa exécuta une gracieuse révérence avant de monter à cheval et de s'éloigner d'eux.

Tyrion s'était éclipsé, il préférait ne pas ajouter aux problèmes de Sansa en la suivant comme tous ces fils de bannerais et ces chevaliers quêtant éperdument son attention pour obtenir Winterfell, ou simplement pour elle, il ne savait exactement.

Plus tard, alors que tyrion chevauchait au milieu d'un groupe de chevaliers du château qui, à son grand étonnement le traitaient comme l'un des leurs, un visage familier apparu dans son champ de vision:

-Lady Arya, que puis-je faire pour vous ? questionna-t-il, alors que celle-ci accordait le rythme de trot de son cheval sur le sien.

-Arya, corrigea-t-elle machinalement, je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont ils se pressent autour de ma sœur. Elle fixait avec férocité l'essaim de tête, que les pères avaient abandonné pour laisser la place aux jeunes gens, armures chatoyants au soleil, qui entouraient Sansa.

-Moi non plus, admit-il, mais ils ne lui feront pas de mal.

-Si vous le dites, concéda Arya, mais si ils savaient que vous enfin... que vous... ils ne se comporteraient pas comme ça.

Amusé, Tyrion ne put s'empêcher de la provoquer :

-Je me faisais la même réflexion, lâcha-t-il avec nonchalance, je suis heureux que nous soyons d'accord, vous serez enchantée de savoir que nous souhaitons nous marier dès que les circonstances le permettront.

L'horrible gamine lui décocha une bourrade qui faillit le projeter à terre sur un sol accidenté :

-Je ne suis pas complètement stupide, gronda-t-elle, je me doutais que cela arriverait, si ma soeur souffre, je vous arracherai le coeur avec les dents et le donnerai à manger à mon cousin Robin, vous n'aurez ainsi aucun espoir de le récupérer.

Tyrion éclata de rire:

-Ceci, dit-il, est la plus douce menace de mort que j'ai jamais reçu; chère soeur.

Cette fois Arya ne le loupa pas, la neige amortit complètement sa chute et il dût souffrir cette humiliation devant tout le monde.

Lorsque la nuit tomba sur leur campement Sansa fit signe à Arya et Tyrion de la rejoindre à l'écart.

Elle serrait dans ses doigts un petit bout de parchemin, le visage un peu pâle:

-Mélissandre m'a fait parvenir un message, leur chuchota-t-elle, elle accepte de négocier si je la retrouve seule, à quelques minutes d'ici en suivant la rivière.

-Ça ne lui ressemble pas, remarqua Tyrion, ce n'est pas une stratège, c'est sans doute un piège.

-Je suis d'accord, ajouta Arya visiblement à contre-cœur.

-Moi aussi, fit Sansa, mais honnêtement c'est ce que j'espérai, on pourrait la chercher pendant des semaines sans jamais aboutir à un résultat, je crois qu'il faut saisir cette chance.

-Ce n'est pas prudent, constata Tyrion, quel est ton vrai plan ?

-Mélissandre est seule, je viendrai seule, souffla-t-elle, sauf que vous me suivrez à distance, tous les deux vous êtes assez discrets pour cela.

-Je serai plus efficace seule, persifla Arya, son épée aiguille à la main.

-Désolée Arya mais Tyrion est plus avisé, il t'empêcheras d'attaquer lorsque ce n'est pas nécessaire, et je n'aime pas te savoir seule dans les bois, répondit Sansa.

-C'est ridicule ! protesta la cadette.

-Non ça ne l'est pas, conclut Sansa d'un ton sans réplique, lorsque le camp sera assoupi, nous éviterons les gardes et j'irai rejoindre Mélissandre.

La lune était pleine et le trajet ne se révéla pas trop ardu, même sans torche. À une petite distance devant eux, Sansa avançait à pied sur le tapis de neige. Seuls ses cheveux auburns se détachaient de la blancheur nacré du paysage.

Arya à côté de lui n'émettait pas un bruit en se mouvant, ce qui l'agaça rapidement, plus exactement après la troisième fois qu'il trébucha bruyamment sur une souche d'arbre. Il s'était muni d'un arc et de flèches dans le cas où ils leur faudrait se battre mais il était tout de même réellement douloureux de regarder Sansa progresser les mains vides, complètement exposée.

En effet, alors qu'ils ne l'avait quitté du regard que parce qu'elle était passée de l'autre côté d'un bosquet que lui et arya attendaient pour contourner, lorsqu'elle réapparut elle se trouvait encerclée par une nuée de spectres.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça, chuchota Arya, qui continuait à avancer, comme pour rejoindre sa grande soeur qui s'était arrêtée.

-Arya, attendez, ils ne peuvent sans doute pas la blesser, fit-il.

Avec soulagement Tyrion la vit se ranger à son avis.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda Sansa aux fantômes.

Arya et tyrion étaient trop éloignés pour distinguer précisément les traits des entités mais une voix qui ressemblait suspicieusement à celle d'Eddard Stark, s'exprima d'un ton dur:

-Nous t'escortons vers la grande prêtresse, dépêches-toi d'avancer, ne sois pas encore un poids, comme tu l'étais de mon vivant.

Arya elle-même blêmit et Tyrion imagina que Sansa devait être décomposée. Mais sa voix résonna fermement:

-C'est là où je me rends.

Sans un mot de plus, Sansa reprit son chemin escortée d'une armée entière de spectres.

Tyrion fit signe à Arya de se remettre en route.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Tyrion observa avec inquiétude des spectres jeter leurs mains aux ongles incrustés de sang vers le visage de Sansa, pour se retrouver écartés par une force invisible qui les empêchaient apparemment d'interagir avec la matière vivante.

Le trajet sembla s'arrêter dans une clairière au milieu de laquelle brûlait un brasier qui n'aurait pas dû pouvoir exister sur cette épaisse couche de neige.

Tyrion et Arya s'arrêtèrent derrière les derniers arbres, il espéra que les spectres n'auraient pas l'idée de venir fureter par là et de trahir leur présence, ce qui coûterait sans doute immanquablement la vie à Sansa.

-Sansa Stark ! salua Mélissandre d'une voix altérée.

-Mélissandre, se contenta de répondre sansa, impassible.

-Je vous ai fais venir ici parce que je crois que nous pouvons trouver un accord ensemble, apprit-elle d'une voix douce, je pense que nous pourrions être de grandes amies.

Si Mélissandre voulait persuader Sansa de la soutenir en la flattant se dit Tyrion, c'était qu'en plus d'être une fanatique religieuse, Mélissandre ne s'était absolument pas renseignée sur son interlocutrice.

-Écoutez Mélissandre, venez en au fait, je n'ai que peu de temps avant que l'on s'aperçoive que je suis partie.

-Le sang des Stark coule dans vos veines, fit Mélissandre, l'air réellement transportée, ce sang a des vertus magiques, vous devez me croire lorsque je vous dis qu'Azor Ahai est mort et qu'il se trouve sans doute dans mon armée de fantômes, lorsque je trouverai Illumination, il se révélera à tous.

-J'aimerai bien savoir comment vous avez réussi à faire revenir ces créatures, observa Sansa.

-C'est grâce à la magie du nord, à toute la haine qui s'est accumulée dans ces contrées à travers les âges.

-Avez-vous reçu le corbeau du roi Davos dans lequel il vous expliquait qu'il avait trouvé votre fameux Azor Ahai, il s'agit de Gendry Barathéon.

Mélissandre eut un mouvement brusque en direction de Sansa, Tyrion sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsque il crut voir briller le reflet d'une lame dans la main de cette folle, il encocha une flèche dans son arc.

-Il sera en effet très judicieux de gaspiller ce sang que vous dites magique pour une petite contrariété, jeta-t-elle, avec ce que Mélissandre pourrait méprendre pour de l'ironie. Pour sa part, Tyrion sentait bien qu'elle était au bord des larmes et il n'avait qu'une seule envie; jeter Mélissandre dans son stupide brasier et oublier toute cette histoire. Mais cela ne garantissait pas que les spectres qui s'amassaient dans la clairière disparaissent avec elle.

Mélissandre soupira, baissa son bras et recula un peu:

-Ce chevalier oignon n'aurait jamais dû être roi, se lamenta-t-elle, il n'y a pas une goûte de sang noble dans ses veines, le dieu de la lumière ne l'aime pas, il ne l'aime pas du tout... il le trouve rustre... et sans aucune intelligence..

Mélissandre se parlait à elle-même, à présent et Tyrion ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter à Arya:

-On dirait un enfant qui parle de son ami imaginaire en lui attribuant ses propres opinions, j'avais un ami imaginaire autrefois... il insultait toujours Cersei.

Un sourire tressaillit sur le visage d'arya mais elle lui indiqua de se taire:

-Silence, on va se faire repérer.

-Et que vous dit-il sur Gendry ? demanda Sansa.

-Les flammes ne me révèlent rien à son sujet, confessa Mélissandre, mais je ne crois pas qu'un garçon comme lui doive être notre prince.

-Parfois les gens ne sont pas ce que nous pensons qu'ils sont, remarqua doucement Sansa, comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal sauvage.

-Même si je reconnaissais ce garçon, je dois me débarrasser du roi Davos, de son gouvernement et de tout ceux qui refuseront de se plier à la volonté du Dieu de la lumière.,-Bien, fit Sansa, le Nord soutient lord Davos, il me semble que nos opinions sont inconciliables, je vais rejoindre les miens.

Sansa tourna les talons:

-Pas si vite, jeune fille ! rugit alors Mélissandre, je n'ai aucune raison de te laisser partir, je pourrai me servir de toi comme d'un ottage.

-C'est une bonne idée Lady Mélissandre, Sansa est habituée à être une prisonnière, ! grinça une voix, horriblement familière, LittleFinger, ou du moins, son incarnation spectrale, se tenait prêt de la prêtresse rouge, un sourire goguenard étirant sa bouche en une grimace démente.

-Bientôt mes chers amis ici présents, seront capables de toucher, de blesser les humains, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? La folie radiait de toute sa personne, elle se jeta sur Sansa ; la plaquant sur le sol, l'écrasant de tout son poids, Sansa se débattait violemment mais elle lui posa une lame sur la gorge, ce qui la contraignit à l'immobilité.

Sans se concerter Arya et Tyrion bondirent hors de leur cachette, Tyrion n'osait pas décocher une flèche, il avait trop peur de toucher Sansa, ne faisant pas confiance à ses aptitudes d'archer. Ils se jetèrent sur Mélissandre, l'attrapant chacun par un bras pour la forcer à lâcher sa prise sur son adversaire, Arya arracha la dague qui menaçait sa soeur, et alors que Tyrion s'assurait que Sansa n'était pas blessée, Mélissandre disparaissait avec ses spectres, avec comme seul souvenir de sa présence le cri rageur qu'émit Arya en voyant sa proie s'enfuir.

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Non, mais c'est grâce à vous deux.

-Cette rencontre était une très mauvaise idée, fit Arya, je n'ai même pas pu la tuer.

-Cette femme est complètement folle Arya, même Sansa n'a pas pu la faire revenir à la raison, ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit tous encore en vie.

Tyrion avait peur que Sansa se sente coupable de ce qui venait de se passer et la brusquerie d'Arya n'arrangerait pas les choses. La gardienne du Nord fit tomber la neige prise dans son manteau et dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers les deux autres.

-Rentrons avant que notre absence soit remarquée, fit-elle, simplement.

Elle tendit une de ses mains gantées à Tyrion et l'autre à sa soeur: Il s'empressa de serrer ses doigts dans les siens alors qu'Arya les dépassait en l'ignorant avec hauteur.

-Je ne crois pas que nous ayons eu tort de venir, dit-elle soudain, elle sortit alors d'une poche de son menteau, un long morceau de tissu rouge.

-C'est à Mélissandre expliqua-t-elle, rayonnante, son mouchoir, ou un linge, peu importe, il est tombé de sa cape quand elle m'a attaqué, on pourra peut-être cherché sa piste avec des chiens, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait une odeur étrange.

Sansa n'oubliait jamais de réfléchir, même lorsque sa vie était en jeu, elle avait souffert du jeu des trônes, et elle en était devenue l'un des meilleurs joueurs.

Arya fit volte-face et dit:

-Je vais faire venir Nymeria, enfin, je vais essayer, un loup-garou sera plus efficace que tous les chiens du monde.

Les deux soeurs partagèrent un sourire de Stark, un de ces sourires mystérieux et complices que les autres ne comprenaient pas vraiment mais qui réchauffait le coeur de Tyrion.

-Et j'ai quelques théories à partager avec vous, et surtout avec Bran, précisa-t-elle, en reprenant sa marche vers le campement de l'armée, Tyrion garderait sa main dans la sienne jusqu'à ce que leur arrivée dans le champ de vision du camp ne les oblige à se séparer.

Note : Bon j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu désordonné, et je sais que je ne suis pas DU TOUT douée pour écrire les scènes d'action, mais bon, j'ai des tas d'idées pour cette fic et je sais où on va, plus ou moins, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance,

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à poster une review si vous avez des choses à dire,

À bientôt,


	22. Chapitre 22

Notes : coucou, Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est super d'avoir un retour aussi positif sur cette histoire !

Réponses aux guests :

Judy : Merci, et on les reverra plus tard ne t'inquiète pas

Emmie : Oui, je voulais vraiment parler de thèmes sérieux tout en gardant une atmosphère supportable.

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 22: Gendry

Gendry se cachait. Il se cachait comme un mioche dans les cuisines du donjon rouge. Le tourbillon de sons et de couleurs qui y virevoltait l'aidait à ne pas trop penser. Gendry n'avait jamais auparavant eu un tel problème, non pas qu'il se considérât comme particulièrement stupide, simplement, ses pensées n'avaient jamais été du genre à l'empêcher d'agir. Il commençait d'ailleurs par cela d'ordinaire, ensuite il réfléchissait. Ce qui l'avait mené dans cette situation. Au delà de cela, Gendry se sentait plus à sa place ici, au milieu des gens de basse naissance qui pouvaient se permettre de rire, et de parler fort, d'insulter qui bon leur semblait et de cogner sur le premier qui ne leur foutait pas la paix.

C'était là-dedans qu'il avait grandi, être le fils d'un roi, il n'y croyait toujours pas tout à fait. D'ailleurs de ce qu'on lui avait rapporté de son père, Robert Barathon, l'ivrogne impulsif, il se demandait s'il pouvait véritablement être qualifié de la sorte. Les domestiques avaient fini par avoir vent de son histoire; la vraie mais aussi celle mise au point par Davos sur cette stupide prophétie, et le laissaient traîner là, en faisant mine de ne pas le remarquer.

Il était assis près de l'âtre où plusieurs poulets rôtissaient pour le dîner de la cour, alors qu'à la grande table de bois grossier trois femmes et deux jeunes garçons épluchaient énergiquement une énorme quantité de légumes. Avant de travailler chez l'armurier, Gendry conservait de vagues souvenirs d'une enfance passée dans la cuisine d'une auberge qui ressemblait fort à cet endroit. Alors que Gendry se demandait si les domestiques le laisseraient manger ici où s'ils lui rappelleraient qu'il devait rejoindre la table d'honneur, la porte des cuisines s'ouvrit, une bourrasque d'air gelé s'invita avec les deux nouveaux arrivants dans l'atmosphère presque étouffante de la pièce. Gendry constata avec surprise qu'il s'agissait, de Willas Tyrell et de Yara GreyJoy. Bien qu'il donnât à ces deux-là environ son âge, leur différence avec lui était frappante. Malgré sa férocité et sa débrouillardise qui la rendaient plus accessibles au peuple, Yara des îles de fers avait une façon de marcher, de parler et de regarder qui criaient sa noblesse à quiconque croisait sa route. Quant à Willas, avec ses cheveux blonds impeccablement peignés, ses mains blanches qui témoignaient que même les activités d'armes ne l'avaient pas occupé, et sa tenue d'apparat le faisait apparaître grotesque dans cette pièce au sol jonché d'épluchures et de cendres mal balayées.

-Lord Gendry, nous vous cherchions, fit Willas Tyrell, que faites-vous ici ?

-Il nous fuit idiot, répondit Lady Yara à sa place.

-Je ne...

-Ne gaspillez pas votre salive Gendry, rétorqua Yara, je sais bien que notre compagnie ne vous ai pas aussi agréable que celle des gens du peuple, ce que je peux comprendre, nous sommes toujours à parler de guerre, de fantômes, de prophéties, et pire que tout, de finance et de politique.

Gendry sourit sincèrement à Yara, à part Davos, c'était celle qui faisait le plus d'efforts pour le comprendre. Lorsqu'on l'avait envoyé dans l'est pour gérer le domaine des barathéon, personne ne s'était donné cette peine.

-Je ne suis simplement pas encore bien habitué à ça, convint-il.

-En même temps, vous n'avez pas de quoi vous plaindre, intervint Willas, tout le peuple vous acclame depuis que nous répendons la rumeur que vous êtes l'élu des dieux.

-Cela ne m'intéresse pas, s'agaça-t-il, il avait envie de donner un coup de poing dans la figure de Willas pour voir si cela ne pourrait pas lui vivifier la cervelle.

-Tout ce que Gendry voudrait, c'est l'attention de la mystérieuse Arya Stark, plaisanta Yara, à moitié sérieuse.

Gendry tenta de ne pas laisser paraître la douleur que lui causait la simple évocation de ce nom. ARYA. Il s'était répété ces quatre minuscules lettres pendant de si longues années, de diverses manières: avec l'exaspération d'un jeune homme sauvé par une petite fille beaucoup plus jeune, avec l'amertume et la nostalgie que donnent les souvenirs et les souhaits inassouvis, avec passion aussi...

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'Arya, prévint-il, il n'y a rien à dire à ce sujet.

C'était vrai dans un sens, Arya avait été parfaitement claire, elle ne voulait pas vivre auprès de lui, elle ne lui avait laissé aucun choix. Il ne lui en voulait même pas totalement, c'était le pire. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il admirait Arya était pour sa liberté, depuis toujours elle avait semblé arpenter le monde, passant dans sa vie en coup de vent, et laissant tout sans-dessus dessous derrière elle. Pour sa part, il ne savait même pas s'il aurait été bon pour lui de rester avec Arya. Sans doute pas, ce qu'ils avaient partagé n'était que l'accomplissement, la sublimation d'une émotion d'enfants perdus. Arya n'était plus égarée, et quant à lui, peu importait au monde s'il avait l'impression de s'être perdu en chemin. Il devait faire son devoir et il ne savait au juste de quoi il s'agissait.

-Le roi vous a-t-il ordonné de venir me chercher ?

-Non, il nous a simplement fait comprendre que cela vous ferez sans doute du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie de votre âge, l'informa Willas, en ce qu'il pensait sans doute être un ton complice.

-Je vois, fit-il, je vous remercie mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.

-En fait, je me demandai si vous pourriez nous accorder une faveur, interrompit Yara Greyjoy.

-Laquelle

?

-J'aimerai voir l'arme que vous êtes en train de concevoir, expliqua-t-elle, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

-L'armurerie est en dehors du donjon rouge, rappela-t-il.

-Je le sais bien, fit-elle, mais après tout nous ne sommes pas des prisonniers, bien armés, nous ne courrons aucun danger ou presque.

Gendry soupira, les quelques jours qu'il avait passé ici à côtoyer la fer-née lui donnaient assez d'expérience pour savoir qu'il était plus simple d'accéder à sa demande, sans quoi elle déploirait des montagnes d'énergie pour avoir gain de cause. Il allait leur épargner cette peine.

Gendry traversa les rues de la capitale à pieds pour être plus discret avec ses deux compagnons. Seule Yara paraissait se réjouir sincèrement de l'excursion alors que Willas surveillait anxieusement les passants et que Gendry la suivait docilement mais sans aucun bonheur.

Ce quartier où se situait l'armurerie où il avait fait forger son arme, lui rappelait sa vie d'avant.

Son vieux maître, l'armurier royale, leur ouvrit avec un sourire las, creusant les rides sur son visage buriné.

-Te voilà, mon garçon, je me demandai quand tu repasserais.

Willas eut un air scandalisé alors que Yara l'incitait au silence du regard.

-Oui, Lady Yara Greyjoy et lord Willas Tyrell voulaient voir ma nouvelle arme.

-Hmmm... ne te vexes pas gamin, je trouve ça bien que tu renoues avec ça, mais je ne crois pas que tu sois la réincarnation d'Azor Ahai.

Gendry ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde, c'était une des seules personnes qui semblait ne pas se soucier de sa naissance, et de la nouvelle soit-disant noblesse de son sang.

Autour de lui les apprentis s'affairaient, il se fraya un chemin entre les établis, entraînant dans son sillage les deux membres du conseil restreint du roi, à l'étonnement général.

Il s'arrêta devant une table:

-C'est juste cette épée, expliqua-t-il, la lame brillait d'un éclat surnaturel dans l'entrepôt faiblement éclairé.

Comme hypnotisée, Yara tendit une main vers la lame, Gendry attrapa vivement son bras pour l'en éloigner.

-Vous ne pouvez pas la toucher, Lady Yara ! s'écria-t-il, le métal de cette épée a été fondue à la flamme d'un feu Grégeois, ce qui la fait briller de la sorte et même si elle n'est pas enflammée, sa brûlure se répandra dans tout votre corps si elle entre en contact avec votre peau.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?s'écria Willas Tyrell.

L'admiration commençait à poindre dans les yeux de Yara et Willas.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment mon idée, précisa-t-il d'un ton neutre, c'est Davos qui a suggéré d'utiliser le feu Grégeois.

Gendry n'avait jamais eu l'intelligence pour avoir ce genre d'idées qui faisait gagner une guerre, simplement comme on lui avait enseigné la fabrication des armes, il était venu ici, avec du feu grégeois et avait proposé son projet à son ancien maître, qui l'avait trouvé fou mais qui avait tout de même accepter d'essayer, en premier lieu, -Gendry ne se faisait pas d'illusions- pour le prix que la couronne était prête à lui payer.

Gendry saisit l'épée par son pommeau, la glissa dans son fourreau et après avoir salué le vieil armurier, quitta la boutique.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, alors qu'il dormait dans sa chambre du palais ; un fantôme s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, alors qu'il allumait une lampe, il vit avec horreur que la silhouette avait les traits d'Arya. C'était un des fantômes de Mélissandre, il le savait, mais elle était petite et mince, avait les cheveux sombres et les yeux d'un gris d'orage.

Il se redressa précipitamment:

-Arya, c'est toi ? Que s'est-il passé, tu ne peux pas... tu ne peux pas être morte ?

Une sueur froide perla sur son front, il réprima un frisson de terreur, Arya, ou ce qui ressemblait à Arya, garda le silence et lui fit signe de le suivre. Comme étourdi, Gendry s'extirpa de ses couvertures, enfila au hasard des vêtements chauds pardessus sa tunique, et prit sa nouvelle épée.

-Réponds-moi, que se passe-t-il qui es-tu ?

-Suis-moi, chuchota-t-elle, en ouvrant la porte.

Gendry la suivit sans faire d'histoires, quoi qu'il en dise, Arya avait eu de l'importance pour lui, et il ne s'était pas encore remis de l'avoir perdu, il avait besoin de réponses.

-Où allons-nous ?

-En dehors de la ville, murmura-t-elle, dépêches-toi.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez ce fantôme, au-delà du fait qu'il en était un, sa voix, bien que très proche de celle d'Arya n'était pas exactement la sienne, alors que la jeune fille avait un ton imperturbable et claire, la voix qu'il entendait vibrait de souffrance. C'était donc cela, l'effet que cela faisait d'être mort ? Gendry n'était pas pressé de l'être, aussi inepte que puisse être son existence. Il repoussa cette idée, Arya, n'était pas morte, un point c'est tout.

Gendry suivit l'apparition dans ce qui devaient être les fameux passages secrets qui avaient permis au régicide, au limier et à Arya de se faufiler dans la capitale à l'apothéose de la guerre.

-Arya, es-tu retournée à Winterfell ? Es-tu bien Arya ? Ne me dis pas que...

-Je ne retournerai jamais à Winterfell ! Et je ne suis pas celle que tu crois.

-Pourtant tu as l'apparence d'Arya, rétorqua-t-il, perplexe, je ne te comprends pas.

-Avances, se contenta-t-elle de houspiller.

La lueur de sa lampe était bien faible pour descendre les échelles obscures au barreaux manquants, puis pour sortir de la ville fortifiée sans être vu, entre les gardes assoupis.

Gendry tenta de scruter les traits du fantôme mais ils étaient vagues, translucides et de cette manière, il ne pouvait y voir que la mine déterminée d'Arya.

En débouchant sur la route royale, Gendry qui commençait à perdre patience aperçut un énorme brasier auprès duquel se tenait Mélissandre. Il s'était donc jeter droit dans la gueule du loup, comme un abruti, mais en un sens ne devait-il pas rencontrer la grande prêtresse de toute manière ? Pour la convaincre qu'il était la réincarnation d'Azhor ahai.

-Merci Lyanna, je savais que tu me le ramènerais, fit Mélissandre à l'intention du fantôme qui l'accompagnait.

-Que... pourquoi l'appelez-vous Lyanna, c'est Arya n'est-ce pas ? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Lui avez-vous fait du mal ? Ou alors ce n'est pas un vrai fantôme mais une illusion.

Gendry allait dégainer son épée, tremblant de rage et d'incompréhension.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'Arya, Gendry, susura Mélissandre d'une voix envoûtante, mais je savais que leur ressemblance te pousserais à la suivre. Il s'agit de Lyanna Stark, secrètement mariée au prince Rahegar Targaryen juste avant sa mort et la naissance de Jon Snow.

Gendry se figea, contemplant le visage qu'il avait confondu avec celui qu'il croyait connaître le mieux en ce monde. Il voyait bien que c'était vrai, ce n'était pas la plus jeune des filles Stark de cette génération, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui ne lui était pas familier, qui n'était pas Arya. Cependant, il peinait à croire que cette fille puisse être la mère de Jon Targaryen.

-La ressemblance est saisissante, n'est-il pas vrai ? chuchota Mélissandre en le regardant intensément, cette ressemblance qu'il peut y avoir entre les morts et les vivants...

-Cette gamine n'a aucun point communs avec moi ! hurla le fantôme de Lyanna, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'aimer, elle n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est que de souffrir !

-Ho... très chère Lady Lyanna, fit Mélissandre d'un voix faussement navrée, je crains que vous ne deviez vous éclipser à présent, je n'ai plus besoin de vous pour l'instant et vous comme le reste de mon armée tendez bien trop vers la théâtralité pour pouvoir avoir une conversation sérieuse.

Alors qu'elle achevait de s'exprimer, la silhouette fantomatique s'évapora sans laisser de traces.

-Je sais que ce n'était pas très gentil de ma part de te manipuler ainsi, nouvel Azor Ahai, ronronna Mélissandre.

-Pas très gentil ? demanda-t-il, sidéré, vous ramenez des morts en ne leur autorisant que la haine et le désespoir comme émotions humaines.

-Ce ne sont pas de véritables personnes, dit-elle, ils ne sont pas là de leur plein gré et aussitôt que je le désirerai, ils disparaîtront totalement.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela au juste ?

-Tu le sais très bien, j'ai besoin d'Azor Ahai sur le trône de fer, je pourrais alors promouvoir la foi de Ralhor.

Mélissandre était belle dans sa folie, s'aperçut Gendry, d'une façon très différente de qui que se soit, très différente d'Arya. Mais quelque chose chez cette femme le poussait à vouloir s'approcher plus près, à toucher sa peau que le feu ne pouvait consumer.

Gendry dégaina son épée phosphorescente dans la nuit noire, et fixa Mélissandre:

-Je suis celui que vous cherchez.

C'était le moment, selon le plan préparé par Davos pour lorsqu'il la rencontrerait, où il devait la faire prisonnière et la ramener au donjon rouge pour qu'elle subisse un procès publique. Il ne put se résoudre à le faire, pas sur le champ, et Mélissandre saisit sa chance.

-Je pourrais te croire Gendry, je crois... je crois que tu pourrais être notre prince.

Elle lui souriait avec de la subjugation sur ses traits auxquels il ne pouvait donner d'âge et qui pourtant le poussaient à se rapprocher d'elle et du brasier.

-Comme Azor Ahai, j'ai forgé mon arme moi-même, j'ai utilisé du feu Grégeois pour la rendre invincible et non le sang et le sacrifice d'un être cher.

-Parce que tu n'as pas d'être cher devina-t-elle, en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux de ses doigts brûlants.

C'était vrai, Gendry n'avait pas de famille, pendant des années il s'était sottement accroché aux quelques mots d'une enfant brisée qui lui avait timidement proposer: "Je pourrais être ta famille."

Mais Arya avait changé, beaucoup plus qu'il n'en serait jamais capable, elle s'était totalement perdue et retrouvée elle-même plusieurs fois. Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu promettre, Arya avait une famille, plus que cela elle avait une meute, un grand frère qu'elle idolâtrait quelques soient ses erreurs, une soeur qu'elle aimait profondément au-delà de leur différences, et un petit frère pour lequel elle donnerait sa vie, elle avait le nord entier, et le monde, parce qu'elle était capable de le saisir. Gendry n'avait rien, si ce n'est un foutu titre de lord, dont il ne savait que faire, un faux statut de héros et des questions sans réponses.

Il était fatigué de tenter de se comporter comme s'il n'avait pas grandi dans la misère et l'annonymat, comme si sa place n'aurait pas dû être ailleurs, quoi qu'il ne sut où.

-Je sais que toi même tu n'y crois pas, lui murmura Mélissandre dans le creux de l'oreille, mais je peux y croire pour deux, mon prince, viens avec moi, et tu auras le pouvoir et... l'amour, enfin... disons, la passion.

Elle éclata d'un rire qui remontait des tréfonds de la terre, profond et rauque qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il comprenait ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle lui proposait... elle lui proposait l'oubli de tout, du devoir, du bien et du mal. Qu'il ne croit pas en son Dieu et en sa destinée ne changeait rien.

Gendry avait oublié qu'elle avait essayé de le tuer alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait, que sa loyauté allait à Lord Davos, qui lui l'avait toujours soutenu, il avait tout oublié, parce que les pouvoirs d'enchanteresse de Mélissandre le soumettaient à sa volonté.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive du mal à ces gens... bafouilla-t-il vaguement, qui règnera ?

-Tu règneras sous le pouvoir du dieu de la lumière, répondit-elle en l'attirant dans ses bras, Gendry aurait dû s'étonner d'accueillir joyeusement cette étreinte avec une femme trop âgée, mais plus rien ne l'étonnait.

-Si tu me rejoins la vérité triomphera.

Gendry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais honnêtement il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Mélissandre l'embrassait et, pris d'une fièvre incontrolable qui l'empêchait de réfléchir, il poussait et déchirait sans en avoir conscience les tissus qui la recouvraient. Mélissandre se laissa faire sans protester puis elle sembla murmurer dans son esprit:

-Acceptes-tu de rejoindre mon armée ?

-Oui... fit-il, mais accordez -moi...

-Biensûr, biensûr, s'esclaffa-t-elle, décidément, tu tiens de ton oncle après tout. Dommage que les nordiens ne puissent être ralliés si facilement.

Alors les bras de la prêtresse rouge se refermèrent en un étau d'acier autour du corps du jeune homme fébrile, elle posa un instant une main sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son coeur qui battait à tout rompre et pénétra dans le brasier ; l'entraînant avec elle.

Un hurlement inhumain s'échappa de sa gorge, alors qu'une douleur insoutenable le transperçait de part en part.

-Désolée, mon garçon, mais Ralhor dit qu'azor Ahai doit faire partie de mon armée d'ombres, avoir été sacrifié à sa gloire.

Ce furent les derniers mots que Gendry Barathéon put comprendre avant de périr sous le regard d'une créature qui elle, ne craignait pas les flammes.

Notes : Merci d'avoir lu ! Bon, désolée pour ceux qui étaient attachés à lui … mais vous savez ce qu'on dita : « Quand on joue au jeu des trônes, on gagne, ou on meurt » …..

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez par review et à la semaine prochaine !


	23. Chapitre 23

Notes : coucou, merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Judy : Je vois qu'on est d'accord sur Gendry, je pense que Joy sera plus intéressante !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 23: Joy

»Le chevalier aux cheveux d'or portait la pauvre Cordelia couverte de sang et son épée magique dans ses bras:

-Ne Vous en faites pas Milady, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, vous et moi sommes des chevaliers errants, nous survivrons."

Joy relut les quelques lignes qu'elle venait d'écrire avec un sourire rêveur. Cependant, ses personnages étaient trop suspicieusement inspirés de son cousin Jaime et de sa dulcinée Brienne. Elle s'affala de nouveau sur les coussins qui couvraient le sol de la bibliothèque, comment pouvait-elle écrire de belles histoires d'amour ou d'aventures si elle n'en vivait jamais ? Non pas qu'elle fut malheureuse à Winterfell, il y avait des livres, de la neige et des mystères à résoudre, trois de ses choses favorites dans la vie.

Mais depuis que Tyrion, lady Sansa et Arya et la plupart des Nordiens avaient quitté le château la laissant derrière, les choses l'amusaient beaucoup moins. Joy entreprit de rajouter quelques adjectifs mélioratifs à la description du chevalier fictif, changeant sa couleur de cheveux en un noir corbeau, pour s'éloigner de son sujet d'inspiration et parce que selon elle, cette couleur était plus mystérieuse et séduisante.

À ce moment précis, Bran dans sa chaise équipées de roues entra dans la bibliothèque. Joy se redressa si vivement sur ses pieds que la tête lui tourna un instant :

-Bonjour Lord Bran ! salua-t-elle, en se faisant la réflexion qu'il était étrange de nommer ainsi un garçon qui n'était né que deux ans avant elle.

-Bonjour Joy, répondit-il, je vais avoir besoin de vous.

-De moi ? s'écria-t-elle, survoltée, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

-Mes soeurs et leur armée reviennent à Winterfell, Mélissandre leur a filé entre les doigts, mais sansa pense avoir une idée pour se débarrasser d'elle. En attendant, je dois aller consulter quelqu'un et j'ai besoin d'être accompagné d'une personne de confiance.

-Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Lady Meera ? s'enquit elle.

Joy se posait vraiment la question, pourquoi le si étrange Bran Stark préférerait il demander son aide à une gamine qu'il ne connaissait pas bien plutôt qu'à n'importe quel membre du conseil restreint de Winterfell?

-Elle et les membres du conseil en général sont occupés avec d'autres affaires, informa-t-il distraitement, et ils seront sûrement contre l'idée.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? pourquoi pensez-vous que j'approuverai plus votre idée que les autres?

-Il s'agit d'une excursion de la plus haute importance, fit-il, et je sais que vous mourrez d'envie d'agir, de jouer un rôle dans les événements.

Toute l'attention de Joy se concentra sur son interlocuteur, c'était peut-être sa chance de montrer de quoi elle était capable. Cependant, Joy bien qu'elle ne soit qu'une Hill avait été élevée par les Lannister, dont elle conservait une certaine prudence.

-Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis prête à tout, dites m'en plus.

-Très bien, abdiqua-t-il avec un soupir agacé, mais vous ne devrez pas aller babiller avec les enfants des domestiques ou des commerçants de la ville.

Joy contint son agacement du mieux qu'elle put, elle n'était pas une personne colérique et Bran était un phénomène qui l'intriguait depuis trop longtemps pour qu'elle se fâche avec lui pour si peu.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Sansa m'a écrit une lettre dans laquelle elle m'explique qu'elle pense que pour détruire Mélissandre il faut détruire la magie du nord, réussir à atteindre le cœur de ce pouvoir et l'endommager assez sévèrement pour empêcher que marcheurs blancs et fantômes ne puissent faire surface.

-Mais c'est horrible ! ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Joy, cela serait presque criminelle... ce serait priver cet endroit de ce qu'il a de si...exhaltant !

-Vous employez beaucoup ce mot, remarqua Bran.

-Cela n'a rien à voir lord Bran, mais comment Lady Sansa peut-elle envisager cela ?

-Elle est prête à tout pour protéger notre royaume et ceux qu'elle aime, rétorqua Bran, et je pense qu'elle a raison mais je dois aller consulter une personne vivant un peu à l'écart de la ville d'hiver et je préférerai ne pas y aller seul.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous posez beaucoup de questions Lady Joy, mais cet...individu n'aime pas beaucoup les entités mythiques... ni les personnages politiques, en revanche, il sera sans doute disposé à parler à une enfant.

Joy ne prit pas ombrage de l'attitude dédaigneuse de Bran, c'était son comportement habituel et elle était rongée par la curiosité, elle sourit au plus jeune Stark :

-Attendez moi dans les écuries, je vous y rejoins d'ici dix minutes.

Puis la jeune fille détala joyeusement à travers la bibliothèque et les couloirs du château manquant de renverser plusieurs personnes sur son chemin, Joy était maladroite, elle glissa dans le dernier escalier et dégringola au bas des marches en poussant un cri strident. Alors qu'elle se relevait, ravie d'avoir apparemment préserver l'usage de tous ses membres elle fonça droit sur Robin Arhin qui arrivait dans la direction opposée.

-Désolée, lança-t-elle sans s'arrêter.

Mais le garçon persista en l'attirant par la manche de sa robe :

-lâches-moi crétin, j'ai un rendez-vous, siffla-t-elle en tentant de se dégager, - cela faisait un moment que Robin et elle étaient passés au tutoiement, c'était plus pratique pour s'insulter dignement- et il était hors de question que Bran parte sans elle.

-Ah oui ? Un rendez-vous avec tes amis imaginaires ? rétorqua-t-il la suivant alors qu'elle reprenait sa course vers ses appartements.

Joy trouvait cela très blessant d'utiliser sa solitude pour se moquer d'elle, elle avait passé son enfance presque entièrement seule et il aurait été très probable qu'elle ait en effet eu recours à un tel subterfuge, pourtant, Robin avait eu le même genre d'expérience qu'elle, il avait simplement été si gâté par sa mère qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Joy ne se sentait pas le cœur de l'attaquer à ce sujet là :

-Cela ne te regardes pas, retourne piocher dans les réserves de nourriture.

-Mestre Nathan sera mécontent quand il verra que tu ne viens pas suivre son cours, répliqua Robin.

Joy, une fois encore, maudit sa sensibilité et son étourderie, elle avait oublié les cours de Mestre Nathan qu'elle admirait tant et qui lui permettrait peut-être de devenir ambassadrice un jour.

-Je me débrouillerai avec lui assura-t-elle, aussi bien à Robin qu'à elle-même en claquant la porte de sa chambre au nez du garçon.

Malheureusement, la femme de chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée n'était pas là et il faudrait qu'elle se débarrasse de cette horrible robe à corset au lacets complexes toute seule pour revêtir des vêtements plus adaptés à l'aventure selon elle. La matinée était déjà bien avancée et un soleil timide illuminait la pièce, alors que Joy enfilait des bottes susceptibles de survivre à la neige si elle devait descendre de cheval. Aujourd'hui, Joy fêtait son quatorzième anniversaire, et croyait-elle, elle partait enfin à l'aventure. Jamais personne ne s'était soucié de fêter le passage de ses années, excepté quelques nourrices ou ses cousins lorsqu'ils avaient été à Castral Roc pour l'occasion. Alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce elle remarqua enfin que des paquets avaient été déposés sur son lit.

Elle s'attendait plus ou moins à recevoir quelque chose de sa tante Genna, qui, bien que peu expressive avait fait l'effort depuis qu'elle l'avait sous sa responsabilité de lui faire quelque présent ennuyeux comme des livres de prières aux sept ou des nécessaires de broderies. Mais cette fois, Joy fut très surprise de trouver un petit flacon de cristal avec la note :

Joy, Tu es une grande personne maintenant, ce poison tue à la moindre inhalation ou ingestion. Sois prudente, n'accordes pas aisément ta confiance comme tu as coutume de le faire et rends nous fières de te compter parmi les nôtres.

G. Lannister.

Joy réprima un frisson d'horreur, elle ne pensait pas être une grande personne, surtout si cela impliquait ce genre de présent, Joy n'était pas faite de la même matière que Cersei ou même Genna, la simple idée de tuer quelqu'un la faisait trembler, bien qu'elle sût que l'intention de sa tante était louable, elle n'en aurait pas besoin à Winterfell, elle laissa donc le flacon dans un tiroir de sa commode, enfoui au milieu de ses vêtements.

Le second présent venait de son cousin Tyrion et de Lady Sansa réalisa-t-elle avec surprise, c'était une cape simple et noire, dans le style sobre du nord, avec brodé en petit, un chat couleur or.

« Joyeux anniversaire Joy ! Merci de ton aide dans le combat contre Mélissandre. Le chat ne serait-il pas un bon blason pour toi ? Il conserve tes origines tout en marquant ta différence. La finesse d'esprit, la douceur et la joie sont de plus nobles qualités que la richesse et l'orgueil, et tu en es déjà une preuve vivante. «

Ce mot avait dû être écrit par Tyrion, et la broderie faite par Sansa, Joy aurait voulu pleurer un peu de bonheur, parce que c'était ce qu'aurait fait une héroïne, mais elle avait des priorités plus urgentes.

Elle reprit donc sa course folle à travers Winterfell pour rejoindre Bran Stark.

Ralentissant son allure en passant devant la porte derrière laquelle les membres du conseil restreint se regroupaient, Joy sentit un frisson de peur et d'excitation la parcourir, cela lui remémora les jours d'été au roc, lorsqu'elle suivait les enfants des domestiques pour aller plonger du haut des falaises à Pic dans la mer, une longue tradition chez les enfants de l'ouest. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais osé le faire, le vide la terrifiait trop et elle rebroussait immanquablement chemin sous les quolibets des autres. Joy ne le regrettait pas, elle voulait être une aventurière, pas téméraire. Aujourd'hui, cependant quoi qu'il advienne la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se promettre intérieurement qu'elle ne ferait pas demi-tour, parce que c'était son anniversaire et que Bran Stark lui avait demandé son aide et qu'il était l'être le plus magique qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

-Désolée pour mon retard, j'ai eu quelques imprévus, fit-elle, le souffle court lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé le jeune garçon près des écuries.

-Moi-même je ne prends pas la peine de me renseigner sur le niveau de nuisance dont sera capable chaque jour Robin, fit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Elle eut un rire joyeux.

Cela ressemblait presque à une plaisanterie, se dit Joy et de la part de la corneille, cela représentait déjà un énorme effort, elle le savait. Mais soudain, un problème d'ordre très pratique lui apparut :

-Bran, comment allez-vous faire pour passer de votre fauteuil à votre selle... sans l'aide d'un écuyer... la différence de hauteur est trop grande pour que vous puissiez vous hisser à la force des bras, et pourtant vous avez dit que nous ne devions alerter personne.

-C'est vrai, déclara Bran, sans qu'elle ne put déterminer s'il y avait pensé auparavant où si elle venait de lui faire remarquer.

-Mais je peux demander de l'aide ... sans donner d'amples précisions.

Ainsi, ils hélèrent deux écuyers à qui Bran commanda de sortir deux chevaux car Lady Joy et lui voulaient faire une promenade autour du château.

-Est-ce que je pourrais y aller avec Whissper, celui au pelage roux ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, c'était elle qui avait surnommé ce cheval ainsi, c'était devenu son nom plus ou moins officiel et Joy l'adorait bien que Robin Ne cessât de lui dire que ce n'était qu'un poney. Joy ne savait exactement où était la limite entre les deux, et elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle adorait ce cheval.

Les écuyers firent ce que les deux adolescents leur demandaient et aidèrent Bran à monter en selle.

Sur Le trajet jusqu'à la ville, Joy fit plusieurs tentatives pour engager la conversation avec son mystérieux compagnon, mais bien qu'il ne se montrât pas vraiment désobligeant il était clair qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour avoir une conversation légère. Cela rebutait beaucoup de gens, Joy le savait, quant à elle, elle avait grandi avec des personnes qui pour la plupart en plus de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire la rabrouaient quand elle bavardait trop à leur goût, elle ne se vexait donc pas facilement.

Aux abords de la petite ville, Bran lui fit signe de dévier vers la droite vers une espèce de cabane cachée dans les buissons.

-Joy, je ne peux pas descendre pour aller toquer à cette porte, expliqua le garçon, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes là... si... si la personne n'acceptait pas de sortir à ma rencontre et préférait vous parler à vous, acceptez, et demandez-lui comment et doit-on briser la magie du nord ? C'est important, et vous devrez me rapporter précisément ses propos, il sait que vous nous les transmettrez... il est juste très électif dans le choix de ses interlocuteurs.

Joy était complètement perdue, elle n'avait jamais entendu au temps de mots sortir de la bouche de Bran, et alors que mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête le seul mot qu'elle put prononcer dans un premier temps fut :

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous comprendrez en lui parlant, rassura le garçon.

-Mais pourquoi demander à cet individu ? C'est vous qui êtes censé tout savoir, vous êtes la corneille à trois yeux.

-Comme vous avez dû l'entendre je n'ai aucune information sur la question qui nous occupe.

Cela semblait le frustrer beaucoup, quelque chose comme de l'incompréhension et de la colère brillait dans les yeux noisette de Bran et Joy se fit la réflexion qu'il ne lui avait jamais paru si humain.

-Ce n'est pas grave, personne ne peut tout savoir, bafouilla-t-elle, faute de mieux.

Bran ne répondit pas et Joy comprit que c'était son signal, elle se laissa glisser à terre, flattant un instant la crinière de Whisper pour se donner du courage, elle passa les rennes à Bran :

-Je n'ai pas d'armes, prévint-elle, j'espère que celui ou celle chez qui vous m'envoyez n'a pas de tendance à l'agressivité sans quoi je ferai face à une mort sanglante, bien peu héroïque oubliée de tous.

Lorsque Joy était anxieuse, elle se mettait souvent à parler comme dans un de ces livres d'histoires tragiques dont elle s'était abreuvée, elle fut un peu gênée de s'être une fois de plus laisser emporter, Bran ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance s'il la considérait comme une enfant écervelée.

-Allez-y, Joy.

Joy obéit et avança jusqu'à la porte de chêne contre laquelle elle frappa timidement.

Elle fut très surprise de voir celle-ci s'ouvrir sur un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, habillé comme un paysan. Joy s'attendait à faire la rencontre de quelques créatures terrifiantes, vieilles devineresses édentées, ermites aux cheveux et à la barbe hirsute, elle aurait même moins été décontenancée de se retrouver face à un arbre cœur parlant !

-Je...heu... Bonjour ! dit-elle, retrouvant son assurance génétiquement programmée.

-Bonjour ! fit-il comme en écho, une moue amusée égayant son visage.

-Je m'appelle Joy et Je suis là avec ... hmmmm... Bran Stark de Winterfell ! annonça-t-elle, et nous avons, enfin il paraît que nous avons des questions à vous poser bien que je ne comprends pas pourquoi... sans vouloir vous offenser.

L'inconnu aux traits ciselés soupira et Joy eut l'impression que l'un de ses personnages inventés avait pris vie.

-Je préfère parler aux humains, qu'aux êtres comme ton ami, confia-t-il, mais comme de toute façon il aura accès à tout ce que je te dirai, autant nous comporter de manière censée.

Joy jeta un regard curieux à l'intérieur de la cabane, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un intérieur chaleureux, un grand feu ronronnant dans l'âtre, et les effluves de pain chaud lui parvinrent avant que le jeune homme n'ait enfilé son manteau de fourrure et ne l'ait suivi au dehors près des chevaux.

-puisque la corneille n'est pas très loquace, fit-il, saches que je m'appelle Ilirian et je peux vous aider grâce à mes rêves prémonitoires.

Joy étouffa une exclamation de surprise, il existait donc d'autres personnes possédant des dons magiques comme Bran et qui en plus, ne montraient pas le même détachement vis-à-vis de leurs semblables.

-As-tu une réponse Ilirian ? demanda Bran, comme s'il s'adressait à un vieil ami alors qu'ils ne s'étaient sans doute jamais encore rencontrés physiquement en tout cas.

-Au moment où vous arriviez je m'apprêtai à partir pour rejoindre l'armée des Nordiens et m'entretenir avec Lady Sansa Stark pour lui proposer mon aide, leur apprit-il, je sais qu'elle n'a pas de mauvaises intentions, mais l'équilibre du Nord est si fragile, je dois lui demander de ne pas tenter d'en faire disparaître la magie. Il y a tant de moyen de la détruire, je sais qu'elle et ses conseillers en trouveront un facilement, et ils ne doivent pas le faire. Leurs âmes en seraient à jamais corrompues.

-Je crains que ce genre d'arguments ne marche pas. la religion...

-Ce n'est pas un problème de religion, corrigea Ilirian, la magie est profondément liée à nos âmes même surtout pour ceux comme les Stark qui ont un lien si fort avec le territoire, en détruisant la magie, leurs vies sont en denger.

-C'est ce que je craignais, murmura Bran et Joy eut l'impression désagréable d'être inutile.

-Pourtant mélissandre et ses fantômes puisent dans cette magie, rappela-t-elle, nous devons les arrêter.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva le jeune homme, mais il doit y avoir d'autres solutions, pour détruire simplement la fibre magique liée aux pouvoirs de cette prêtresse rouge, j'ai une théorie que je m'en vais exposer à la gardienne du Nord et aux Nordiens.

-Pourrais-tu plus clairement nous parler de tes rêves ? interrogea Bran, Joy ne le dit pas à haute voix de peur de vexer le garçon mais se réjouit du fait que pour une fois, il savait ce que cela faisait d'être tenu dans l'obscurité par un être énigmatique.

-Si je vous livrai les images qui hantent mon sommeil, elles n'auraient aucune signification pour vous, rétorqua Ilirian, ma mère qui avait les mêmes dons que moi de son vivant m'est apparue en rêve pour me dire que c'était l'instant de vérité pour "nos loups du Nord" et que d'ici peu, chacun devrait montrer sa vrai nature. Ma famille a servi les Stark depuis des générations même quand, à l'instar de votre père, ils ne le savaient pas. Les générations précédentes de Stark ont toujours eu une connexion avec la magie, mais ces dernières décennies, elle était souvent niée. Jamais une seule fratrie n'avait fait l'objet de tant de pouvoir dans notre mémoire.

-Alors, pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas parler avec Bran ? voulut savoir Joy.

-Parce que ce garçon sait au fond de lui-même ce qu'il a à faire pour nous débarrasser de cette menace mais qu'il ne veut pas s'y résoudre, fit-il, l'air en colère.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée ! s'écria Bran, ce qui fit sursauter les deux autres, vous croyez vraiment que je ne m'éliminerai pas moi-même si je pensais que c'était la solution ?

Joy était éberluée, pourquoi Bran devrait-il se tuer ? Pourquoi cet autre type osait lui demander une chose pareille ? Elle allait leur faire part de ses pensées, mais Ilirian la devança.

-Ce n'est pas à cela que je faisais allusion, tu dois repousser ta magie de manière volontaire, véritablement vouloir en faire l'abandon.

-Comment le pourrai-je alors que c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste ?

-Ce n'est en effet pas aisé, convint Ilirian, mais vous devez vous y efforcer.

-Je ne peux plus marcher, sans ma magie, je ne suis qu'un poids, constata-t-il d'une voix désincarnée.

-On ne mesure pas la valeur des personnes à leur utilité, murmura doucement Joy, Vos pouvoirs ont été une bénédiction, mais ils ont créé beaucoup de douleur autour de vous, vos frères et sœurs, Lady Meera, tous ceux qui vous connaissez auparavant pleurent la perte de votre humanité.

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez Joy ! s'énerva Bran.

-Vous faites erreur Bran, Joy sait exactement de quoi elle parle, assura Ilirian, ses yeux noirs se posèrent un instant sur elle et elle eut la désagréable impression qu'elle était apparue dans ses rêves prémonitoires elle aussi.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demandèrent les deux adolescents en coeur, et la jeune fille remarqua que leurs tons de voix étaient bien différents. Bran semblait poser la question parce qu'il le devait, alors que l'on sentait vibrer l'intérêt de tout son être.

Ilirian lui fit un clin d'oeil qui malgré elle la fit sourire :

-Avez-vous déjà vu une créature dotée de pouvoirs magiques être claire ? lui demanda-t-il.

Joy fit non de la tête.

-Je vais essayer de l'être au maximum, mais mes rêves ne sont que des symboles que je ne décrypte qu'à moitié. Ce qui est certain, c'est que vous êtes ou aller devenir détentrice d'un atout à double tranchant, et j'espère que vous saurez prendre les bonnes décisions.

-On dirait que je suis sur le point de me retrouver plongée dans une quête héroïque ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle, une note de sarcasme dans la voix.

-Ilirian... avez-vous des informations à mon sujet également ? fit Bran, toujours sur son cheval, Joy voyait bien qu'il n'était plus coutumier de l'incertitude, il avait l'air plus jeune, plus vulnérable.

-Je vous ais dis tout ce que je savais, rétorqua Ilirian, faisant volte-face sans crier Gare.

Joy bondit instinctivement pour le rattraper comme si sa vie en dépendait :

-Venez avec nous à Winterfell Ser, proposa Joy, vous y serez bien accueilli, et à son retour Lady Sansa et ses conseillers auront besoin de vous.

Joy savait qu'elle prenait de grosses libertés étant donné qu'elle était elle-même une invitée ici, mais Bran n'était pas en état d'agir comme un Stark, et il ne la reprit pas.

-Je ne suis pas un Ser, répliqua Ilirian, et Joy eu la curieuse impression d'avoir déjà entendu cela quelque part, je n'ai pas une goutte de sang noble dans mes veines et je dois partir dès maintenant rejoindre l'armée Nordienne, je les croiserai en chemin, mais je préfère rester actif plutôt que d'aller attendre leur arrivée au château, ce serait une perte de temps.

Bran et Joy regardèrent en silence, Ilirian rentrer dans son humble foyer et en ressortir un balluchon grossièrement ficelé à l'épaule puis monter sur son cheval qui l'attendait paisiblement au coin de la cabane, et il s'en alla à vive allure.

Ils restèrent un moment-là, comme sonnés à regarder le ciel de midi illuminer les toitures colorées des maisons de la ville au loin.

-J'ai apporté de quoi déjeuner, signala Joy.

Après avoir fouillé dans la sacoche accrochée au flanc de son cheval, elle tendit à Bran le panier dans lequel il attrappa un morceau de pain, un morceau de fromage, et une poire.

-Merci, Lady Joy, j'oublie parfois ce genre de détails !

-De détails ! rit-elle, la nourriture n'est pas un détail, c'est essentiel, et c'est souvent si agréable !

Joy se percha sur une branche basse, en face de Bran sur son cheval pour se trouver à peu près à la même hauteur.

-Je crois me souvenir de cela en effet, soupiraBran, ma mère me promettait des gâteaux si je n'escaladai pas toute la journée les tours !

Il y eut un silence bref durant lequel Bran parut réaliser qu'il avait dévié de son comportement ordinaire mais il ne revint pas sur ses propos. Joy pouvait complètement s'imaginer ce petit garçon espiègle dont tout le monde parlait, et elle comprenait la douleur de sa famille.

-C'est amusant... pour ma part, j'ai toujours eu très peur du vide, hasarda-t-elle, tâtant le terrain pour voir si le garçon voulait poursuivre une conversation légère mais il se contenta d'opiner avec distance.

Ils finirent leur repas dans un silence plus ou moins confortable, puis se remirent en route pour rentrer.

-Bran, Whisper aimerait galoper, et une course serait franchement...

-Exaltante ? proposa-t-il, avec un demi-sourire.

-Exactement, et un Stark ne peut pas refuser un défi non ? cria-t-elle en s'échappant au galop.

Bran, choqué, partit à sa suite en hurlant :

-Je peux refuser un défi, en revanche, je...

Ses paroles furent englouties dans la bourrasque de vent qui siffla aux oreilles de Joy, tant pis si Bran refusait de la suivre, l'euphorie la gagnait et elle ne la laisserait pas lui échapper si facilement, pas le jour de son anniversaire. Le ruban que sa chambrière avait noué ce matin pour retenir ses cheveux céda et elle les sentit prendre leur envol dans son sillage, grisée par la vitesse de sa course et le vent glacial qui lui mordait les joues, Joy ferma les yeux, s'imaginant qu'elle était une véritable Nordienne, qu'elle avait grandi ici, que peut-être même, elle connaissait les enfants Stark depuis toujours, qu'ils l'entraînaient dans leurs jeux...

Le choc fut rude lorsque son cheval s'arrêta net et qu'on la souleva pour la lâcher sans ménagement à terre, elle poussa un cri perçant en ouvrant les yeux.

Quatre hommes armés de haches et de couteaux la cernaient, elle et Whisper, elle se maudit de ne pas avoir emporté la fiole de poison offerte par sa tante Genna, qu'allait-elle devenir ?

-que faites-vous ?

-On vole ton cheval, et si tu dis rien et que tu te casses sans broncher, il t'arriveras rien de plus, grogna un des hommes.

-Ce cheval est cher à mon cœur, dit-elle, je ne veux pas que vous le preniez.

-Dommage... fit un type et ils éclatèrent tous en rire gras, mais tu as l'air d'être une petite Lady, ton papa t'en trouveras un autre...

Avant que Joy ne puisse répliquer un autre cheval apparut et Joy réalisa avec horreur ce qui allait se passer :

-Bran, sauvez-vous, faites demi-tour ! hurla-t-elle.

Le garçon semblait l'avoir entendu mais il ne changea pas de trajectoire :

-Ne lui prenez pas son...commença-t-elle, mais il était trop tard, ils avaient attrapé Bran et l'avaient jeté à bas de sa monture comme ils l'avaient fait pour elle. Sauf que bien sûr, Bran resta à terre, incapable de se relever, Joy se précipita vers lui.

-S'il vous plaît, Lord Bran Stark ne peut pas se déplacer autrement ! supplia Joy.

-Ben celle-là alors... fit l'un des types, si tu crois qu'on va gober ça fillette, Bran Stark ici tout seul...

-La ferme, idiot, je crois que c'est la vérité. Il n'y a pas des tonnes de garçons handicapés habillés en grands seigneurs.

-On s'en fout, ils sont seuls et pas armés on se casse et on va se faire un petit butin avec ces chevaux bien nourris!

-Non ! hurla Joy, alors qu'un des hommes montait sur le dos de Whisper et un autre sur le dos du second cheval, Danseuse celui De Bran, alors que les deux autres détalaient à pieds.

Des larmes de rage et de tristesse jaillirent incontrôlablement de ses yeux, elle avait était si stupide, galoper ainsi les yeux fermés comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas, comme si des bandits ne rôdaient pas pour voler des chevaux et vendre leur viande... car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait ! Elle se laissa glisser à terre sur le sol inlassablement enneigé près de Bran.

-Pleurer ne nous rendra pas les chevaux, constata Bran, ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler ses sanglots. Elle n'en voulait pas à Bran, pas vraiment mais plutôt en cet instant, elle se détestait elle-même. Ils étaient tous les deux là, affalés comme deux animaux sauvages empêchés de fuir par les flèches de chasseurs.

-Je suis désolée ! Je... je peux courir jusqu'à Winterfell pour chercher de l'aide pour vous et pour ramener Whisper et Danseuse ! Mais je... vous laisser là en plein milieu du chemin d'autres bandits pourraient surgir.

Joy ne se sentait plus du tout légère et insouciante, tout cela était de sa faute.

Bran se mit alors à ramper, avançant simplement à la force des bras:

-Que faites-vous ?

-J'essaie de me déplacer de manière à ne pas être aussi visible si en effet des personnes malintentionnées arrivaient en votre absence.

Bran pensait sans doute qu'il parvenait à garder son masque d'indifférence mais l'humain en lui ressortait clairement car Joy pouvait percevoir l'humiliation qui l'accablait. Joy se demanda pourquoi ce jour-là la corneille semblait plus en retrait que d'ordinaire, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait plus de visions d'importance depuis quelques temps. Joy le rejoignit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules frêles, il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à déplacer, songea-t-elle, "il est seulement à peine plus lourd que moi". Joy tira un grand coup en avant, trébucha sur quelque chose enfoui sous la neige et s'étala par terre laissant retomber Bran.

Devant le ridicule de leur situation, Joy fut prise d'un fou-rire d'autodérision hystérique.

Bran l'observa comme si elle était devenue folle. Elle se rassit, lui tendant les mains, se disant qu'ils pourraient tenter d'avancer de cette manière, en restant au ras du sol, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sous le couvert des buissons.

Mais l'attention de son compagnon était attirée par une drôle de bosse dans la neige, agacée, elle voulut faire disparaître le problème en l'écartant d'un revers de main, mais une fois la neige éparpillée, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une pierre apparut.

Ce n'était pas une pierre, se rendit-elle compte en y posant sa paume gantée qui se réchauffa en un instant. Comment une pierre pourrait-elle être brûlante au milieu de tout ce froid ? Comment quoi que se soit pouvait-il être si chaud à l'extérieur en plein milieu de l'hiver ?

De plus l'objet avait une forme ... une forme d'œuf. Une forme qu'elle avait observé avec admiration dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Les deux adolescents partagèrent un long regard fiévreux.

-Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il.

-Et pourtant... c'est un œuf de Dragon, répondit-elle, la certitude s'installant dans tout son être, comme si désormais elle ne pouvait plus en douter.

Joy souleva l'œuf et sentit profondément que quelque chose de magique se tenait dans sa main.

-C'est de cela que devait parler Ilirian, comprit Bran, il devait savoir que... vous étiez sur le point de trouver cet œuf.

-Nous ! corrigea-t-elle, nous l'avons trouvé ensemble.

-Il est dans vos mains, constata-t-il simplement, mais.. nous pourrions peut-être, le laisser là et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, nous avons déjà assez de problème.

-Non ! s'insurgea-t-elle, je veux dire, Bran, vous avez entendu les mêmes contes que moi, celui qui trouve un œuf de dragon a une responsabilité envers lui pour toujours.

Bran soupira mais acquiesça :

-Joy, savez-vous que, selon les mythes, une des façons de priver une terre de toute magie serait de détruire un œuf de dragon.

-C'est hors de question Bran, dit-elle fermement, cela serait criminel, Lady Sansa n'approuverait pas et Tyrion ne me le pardonnerait jamais, il a toujours été fasciné par ces créatures.

-Je ne faisais que le mentionner, je ne vous demande pas de faire une telle chose, je réfléchis simplement.

-Écoutez Bran, je pense que nous devons tous les deux promettre quelque chose concernant cette... circonstance.

Bran haussa les sourcils :

-Vous jurerez de ne pas tenter de causer la perte de cet œuf, et je... je jure que je n'essaierai pas, sans avoir eu votre accord, et celui des responsables de Winterfell de le faire éclore.

Cela lui transperçait le cœur de promettre une telle chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire naître une créature aussi incontrôlable, pas sans raisons, elle n'avait pas le charisme d'une Daenerys Targaryen et aucune ambition de conquête, elle avait conscience que le monde n'était pas prêt à accueillir ce dragon, alors qu'on ne savait où se trouvait Drogon. D'ailleurs, n'ayant pas de sang Targaryen, elle ne serait pas en mesure de le contrôler.

-Cela me paraît raisonnable, je jure que je vous aiderai à protéger cet œuf, quoique nous soyons obligés d'en parler à mes mœurs et le conseil restreint.

-Je comprends ! assura Joy.

Elle glissa l'œuf dans sa cape d'hiver et se releva, Bran était presque sous le couvert des arbres à présent et il y parviendrait sans encombre.

-Je me dépêche d'aller chercher de l'aide ! lança-t-elle en partant en courant.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle arriva au château expliqua la situation à Meera et à Mestre Nathan qui la suivirent avec des chevaux pour aller récupérer Bran.

Alors que Bran et Joy se faisaient sermonner pour leur imprudence par les membres présents du conseil, Mestre Nathan et un groupe de chevaliers s'étaient rendus dans les environs pour essayer de retrouver les hommes qui avaient pris Whisper et Danseuse.

-Où pourrions-nous cacher cet œuf ? se lamentait Meera.

-Je ne le quitterai pas je le garderai toujours sur moi, c'est le plus sûr, chuchota Joy, alors que la voix de Robin raisonnait dans le couloir :

-Lady Meera Mestre Nathan, j'ai vu Joy courir, je suis sûr qu'elle prépare quelque chose ! Alors que Meera sortait pour calmer l'adolescent, Bran et Joy se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls.

-Je me suis conduit inconsidérément.

-Et vous avez appris beaucoup, assura Bran, et moi aussi, j'ai peut-être des pistes sur ce qu'il me faudra faire pour faire disparaître les pouvoirs de la corneille.

Joy s'apprêta à lui demander de plus amples explications mais voyant l'expression de son visage, il prit la parole :

-Joyeux anniversaire Lady Joy, j'espère qu'avoir quatorze ans se révèle au-delà de vos espérances.

Note : Merci d'avoir lu ! Ce chapitre et plus léger et en même temps super important pour la suite, j'ai galéré pour ne pas faire trop d'incohérences mais j'ai vraiment adoré écrire ça, alors j'espère que ça vous plaît ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par review !


	24. Chapitre 24

Notes : coucou, merci pour vos reviews ! C'est super motivant !

Pour Judy et Emmie qui sont guests, merci pour votre soutien à Joy, c'est un semi-OC alors je suis trop contente que vou l'aimiez !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 24: Sansa

À Lady Sansa Stark de Winterfell et à Son conseil Restreint,

Notre stratégie a échoué. Lord Gendry Barathéon a été attiré dans un piège par Mélissandre, nous n'avons retrouvé de lui que son épée. Si vous possédez de nouvelles informations, veuillez nous les faire parvenir au plus vite. Je vous avoue que nous ne savons pas du tout quoi faire. Nous espérons que de votre côté, vous n'avez pas à déplorer de pertes. Les esprits ont disparu des sept royaumes, Mélissandre semble les rassembler..

Lord Davos Mervaut et lady Genna Lannister,

Lorsqu'Arya eut prit connaissance de la lettre, son visage se décomposa, elle fut saisit d'un unique tremblement mais ne prononça pas un mot alors qu'elle chevauchait près de sa soeur:

-Arya, je suis terriblement désolée ! offrit timidement Sansa, qui ne savait que dire, Arya et Gendry avaient une relation dont Sansa ne savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

-Les gens meurent Sansa, c'est comme ça, et cela arrive encore plus rapidement aux abrutis, fit Arya d'une voix cassante.

-Oui, mais Gendry et Toi vous... retenta-t-elle, désemparée.

-Écoutes, je te propose d'appliquer la même technique que celle dont tu uses pour toi-même, n'en parlons pas, répondit-elle sèchement, n'en parlons pas, faisons comme si de rien était, ne parlons pas des parents, de Robb et Rickon, ne parlons pas de Théon !

Arya criait désormais, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à sa grande soeur:

-Je ne t'en parle pas pour ne pas te faire de mal, se défendit Sansa, je sais que tu n'aimes pas te confier à propos de tes émotions...

-Laisses tomber Sansa ! Avoue qu'il y a des choses que tu préfères ignorer !

Arya partit au galop pour s'éloigner du groupe.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'Edmund Faérie, Tyrion et elle étaient rejoint par un jeune seigneur, futur lord de la maison Manderly.

-Lady Sansa, je vous en prie, laissez les affaires politiques et cheminez avec moi, nous arriverons demain à Winterfell et j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

-Je suis désolée, Ser, mais nous avons des questions urgentes à régler, répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi Lord Tyrion lannister fait-il parti de vos plus proches conseillers, ils vous on détruit vous et votre famille ; ces satannés lions.

Alors c'était ainsi qu'ils la voyaient tous? Comme une fille détruite ? La Lady brisée de Winterfell qu'on devait aider parce qu'elle était devenue si fragile qu'elle pourrait se dissoudre en mille éclats de glace au moindre choc ?

-Lord Tyrion est un allié stratégique, il nous a promis un soutien financier et logistique de premier ordre, j'ai besoin de lui, clarifia Sansa, ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il était là bien sûr, mais cela ne concernait pas ce seigneur présomptueux.

Tyrion lui lança un regard étrange qu'elle ne sut déchiffrer, mais il y avait décidément quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

-Je peux rejoindre le maître d'armes de Winterfell pour un moment, il a besoin d'aide pour organiser la sécurité de la ville d'hiver à notre retour, proposa Tyrion d'une voix éteinte, cela vous permettra de profiter d'une compagnie plus jeune et distrayante.

Complètement perdue, elle se mit à balbutier mais ser Manderly prit la parole à sa place:

-Très bonne idée, il n'est pas sein qu'une si jeune personne passe son temps à débattre de morts et de stratégie.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, Tyrion remontait la colonne de cavaliers vers l'arrière. Faérie lui lança un regard consterné:

-Surtout continuait le jeune lord Manderly, que si vous voulez que le Nord reste entre de bonnes mains quoi qu'il advienne, vous devez vous préoccuper d'autres choses...

-Lesquelles ? s'enquit Sansa, du ton le plus glacial possible.

-Votre mariage qui doit absolument arriver vite, bien entendu, sachez que je suis le candidat pour la maison Manderly, mon père est trop vieux.

Sansa n'était presque pas surprise, simplement elle avait espéré que les familles de nordiens comprendraient qu'il était hors de question pour elle de se laisser marier au premier inconnu volontaire, mais le jeune homme en parlait comme s'il s'agissait du prix d'un tournoi:

-Je ne suis pas à la recherche d'un époux, lord Manderly, informa-t-elle, et j'apprécierai qu'à l'avenir vous et les autres ne discutiez pas de moi en mon absence.

Sur ce, épuisée, faisant signe à Ser Edmund et à Faérie de la suivre, elle abandonna le jeune lord la bouche grande ouverte sur son cheval au milieu du chemin.

-Comment tout a-t-il pu dégénérer en l'espace de quelques minutes ? demanda Faérie, l'air presque compatissant.

-Les nordiens ne me considèrent pas comme une vraie dirigeante, Arya me déteste, et tyrion je.. ne comprend pas ce qu'il a.

-Ces familles ont besoin de savoir que les Stark sont vraiment de retour, défendit ser Edmund. Si vous vous mariez, ils peuvent espérer des descendants.

-Je comprends cela, mais...

-Si vous aviez été honnête dès le départ sur le fait que vous et Lord Tyrion comptiez vous remarier interrompit Faérie.

-La situation ne s'y prêtait pas lança Sansa, je préférais attendre un moment plus calme.

-Aucun moment ne se prêtera jamais pour avouer aux Nordiens que vous aimez un Lannister, dont la famille a décimé la vôtre et les nôtres, qui ne vous a protégé contre rien, qui... explosa Edmund, c'était normalement un jeune homme calme et rationnel, mais il semblait que ce problème le touchait personnellement.

-Ho Ed, ta gueule, ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire le coup de l'amoureux éconduit au désespoir, soupira Faérie, on sait tous ce qu'il en est depuis le début.

-On le sait tous mais on en parle pas, fit Edmund, parce que comme l'a dit Arya, on ne parle pas ici, pas de ce qui n'est pas clair, pas de ce qui pourrait rendre les choses plus difficiles pour Sansa. Et j'étais d'accord, je... voulais, je croyais que je pouvais le faire... pour vous mais... Sansa expliquez-vous, enfin !

Edmund avait les yeux brillants de ce qu'elle pensait être des larmes, ce qui la choqua beaucoup.

-Je croyais que vous vous en remettriez que ce n'était qu'un jeu, qu'une passade...

Edmund ne répondit rien et fit volte-face pour rejoindre le groupe, oubliant qu'il mettait sa sécurité en jeu, car il était supposé être son bouclier juré. Pourquoi lui avait-elle donné ce poste d'ailleurs ? Cela les mettaient dans une position si inconfortable!

-Tu crois que je suis vraiment comme ils le disent ? intérogea-t-elle.

-Pour Edmund, c'est vrai qu'on l'a mal géré, fit Faérie, et l'emploi du "on" mit un baume au coeur de Sansa, mais on avait pas assez de personne de confiance pour se permettre de se passer de lui, et honnêtement moi aussi je pensais que ce n'était pas bien profond, sa fixation sur toi. Je crois que c'est par fierté mal placée qu'il persiste, lui non plus ne comprend pas que tu lui préfères Tyrion.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? À cent pour cent, ne serai-ce que parce que votre histoire n'est pas conventionnelle et puis... il est plutôt drôle on a le même humour, je sais qu'on ne s'ennuira pas à Winterfell tant qu'il sera là.

Faérie n'avait jamais des arguments d'une profondeur inouïe mais elle était là, cela suffisait,

-Tu sais ce qui lui a pris ?

-Je crois qu'il a peur que tu l'abandonnes pour le jeune et grand lord Manderly, gloussa Faérie, par les sept, ta vie est tellement catastrophique !

-Merci ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

-De rien ! nargua l'autre jeune fille, avec son sourire mutin, désormais familier.

-J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il regrette son choix, qu'il aurait préféré rester à Port-Réal, il doit en avoir assez de m'attendre et...

-Ho Sansa par pitié ! C'est ridicule, gardes tes insécurités pour toi, on se bat pour obtenir tes faveurs, tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant.

-Faérie, tu n'est pas bien placé pour dire ça, sourit Sansa, mais il faut qu'on parle d'autre chose, j'aimerai que Meera soit avec nous mais je vais devoir trouver des solutions toute seule.

-Écoutes Sansa nous sommes à une journée de Winterfell, on peut éviter les garçons et ta soeur d'ici là, proposa Faérie, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous reposés, qu'on est pu prendre de bons bains chaud et que...

-Merci Faérie, sourit Sansa, mais je vais devoir mettre de toute façon les choses au claires rapidement si je veux que les Nordiens me fassent confiance.

Sansa et Faérie arrivèrent donc à l'endroit où ils avaient prévu de s'arrêter pour la nuit avant tout le monde et montèrent la tante qu'elles partageaient depuis le début du voyage pour se mettre à l'abri du froid.

Faérie avait à la main une dague, pour faire croire à leurs potentiels agresseurs qu'elle était capable de les défendre toutes les deux, et malgré sa férocité qui leur gagnerait sans doute quelques secondes, elle savait à peine mieux s'en servir que Sansa elle-même, ce qui en disait long.

-Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé directement Faérie, tous les autres savent tout ce qu'i savoir, et j'imagine que tu as connaissance de l'essentiel mais... ces reproches, cela me fait réfléchir.

Faérie tournicota sa dague dans sa main:

-Je sais que tu avais l'air aussi malheureuse que moi quand j'étais une orpheline de port-réal et toi une grande lady de la cour devenue otage que tu étais très naïve, et que tu est devenue presque cynique mais qu'au fond c'est une armure, je sais que tu me permets d'avoir une place dans ce monde même si c'est une place pourrie dans un endroit gelé à faire un boulot éreintant.

Sansa sourit, ne dit rien, ne sachant comment exprimer sa gratitude à son amie.

À cet instant, le tonnerre de centaines de sabots approchant au grand trot se fit entendre.

Tyrion fut le premier à glisser sa tête à l'intérieur de la tente mais quand il se fut aperçu que les deux jeunes filles étaient seines et sauves il ressortit aussi rapidement.

Faérie et Sansa rejoignirent le groupe du conseil restreint dans une atmosphère de gêne intense.

-Quelqu'un veut vous parler, Lady Stark, informa Edmund, le visage fermé, les yeux baissés.

Sansa releva la tête surprise qu'Edmund aille jusqu'à encourager les jeunes lords à venir l'importuner, mais ce n'était pas un jeune Lord qu'Arya escortait, imperturbable, aiguille pointée dans son dos.

Il était grand et svelte, avait environ son âge peut-être un peu plus, et il souriait paisiblement alors que sa petite soeur le menaçait clairement de son épée.

-Bonjour, Lady Sansa, je m'appelle Ilirian, si vous ne vous souvenez pas de quel grande maison je viens, ne vous blâmez pas, je suis l'enfant d'une humble fermière et d'un sinistre inconnu, s'introduisit-il en faisant une révérence, qui racontait une autre histoire que ses propos. Pourtant, Sansa le crut, ses vêtements n'étaient pas doublés de fourrures comme ceux des autres nobles et il ne portait pour tout arme qu'un luth.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle, puis-je connaître le motif de votre visite?

-La chose est difficile à croire pour un Stark ces derniers temps, mais je suis ici pour vous aider, assura-t-il en descendant de son cheval, ce qui rendait la conversation plus aisée.

-Avez-vous rencontré les esprits de la prêtresse rouge ? demanda Faérie.

-Oui, sur mon trajet pour vous rejoindre, je me suis aperçu qu'ils avaient gagné en pouvoir de nuire, répondit-il, sans un mot il releva la manche de sa tunique de toile grossière et exposa un bras zébré d'une fente longue et profonde encore sanguinolente

Alors que Sansa sentait déjà la nausée monter à l'idée que les fantômes soient capables de faire cela Arya aboya:

-Il peut très bien s'être fait cela tout seul.

-Qu'y aurais-je gagné lady Arya ?

-Une place dans un château confortable, ma soeur a le coeur trop tendre.

"et toi, songea tristement Sansa, tu as le coeur trop brisé," elle pensait cela à cause de la mort de Gendry bien sûr, bien qu'elle crut qu'Arya n'avait pas réellement été amoureuse de Gendry, elle avait perdu trop de gens comme tous les Stark, et cela avait causé des dommages quasiment irréparables.

-Cela pourrait être le cas, intervint Sansa, si Ilirian n'avait pas précisé qu'il était déjà en chemin pour venir discuter avec nous.

Le jeune homme eut l'air soulagé et lança un regard à Arya qui affirma:

-Cela ne prouve rien du tout.

-Comme ma mère avant moi et un grand nombre de mes ancêtres, je suis au service du Nord et de la maison Stark, j'ai des rêves qui me donnent des indications sur le futur, expliqua-t-il.

-Nous avons déjà quelqu'un pour occuper le poste du garçon aux pouvoirs magiques improbables, merci lâcha Faérie.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous croire sur parole, admit Sansa, le plus diplomatiquement qu'elle pût, mais comme vous devez le savoir, mon frère ne sera peut-être plus une corneille d'ici peu, quelque soit la manière dont nous arrivons à ce résultat.

-Lui et Joy Hill m'ont rendu visite hier, sourit-il, deux gamins hors du commun, ces deux-là, surtout quand on les voit collaborer et ils auront pas mal de choses à vous raconter quand vous reviendrez, mais c'est à eux de le faire, pour vous prouver ma bonne foi je peux vous dire qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose d'exceptionnel dans les bois et qu'ils ont perdu leurs chevaux à des hommes que votre conseil restreint a pu retrouver et emprisonner dans la ville d'hiver.

-Vont-ils bien ? Sansa et Tyrion avaient parlé en coeur et elle eu envie de sourire bêtement mais se souvint qu'apriori Tyrion avait un problème avec elle.

-Ils sont un peu éprouvés, mais n'ont aucune blessure physique ou mentale profonde, rassura Ilirian, de ce que j'ai vu en tout cas.

-Comme c'est pratique ! grogna Arya.

Sansa avait envie de présenter des excuses au nom de sa soeur, dire qu'elle venait d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle mais elle savait pertinemment que si elle le faisait Arya lui en voudrait et elles reprendraient leur dispute.

-Je connais votre théorie sur la destruction de la magie, poursuivit Ilirian, et bien que je comprenne, je pense que la meilleur solution serait plutôt de rétablir l'équilibre des forces, si la corneille à trois yeux disparaît, les fantômes aussi.

-C'était une de nos idées, admit Tyrion.

-Sauf que nous n'avons aucune idée de comment la mettre en oeuvre, rappela Sansa.

-Il est en train de se poser les bonnes questions je pense, il ne lui manquera qu'un léger coup de pouce, s'il est forcé à agir dans le monde physique, fit Ilirian.

-Quel est notre rôle dans tout ceLa? interrogea Sansa.

-J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez faire grand chose de plus que soutenir votre petit frère, Lady Sansa, apprit doucement Ilirian, quelque chose comme de la compassion brillait dans ses yeux, comme s'il savait ce que cela faisait de se sentir inutile et impuissant.

-Accompagnez-nous, décida-t-elle, vous logez près de Winterfell de toute façon, et on verra bien ce qu'il adviendra.

-Merci.

-Ne la remerciez pas trop vite, prévint Arya, je vous surveillerai de près.

Ilirian ne sembla pas plus dérangé que cela par la perspective de se retrouver la cible de la méfiance de la jeune Stark, ce qui parut enrager Arya davantage.

Sansa dénicha de quoi soigner le bras du jeune homme et demanda au vieux Gary Sleigh de s'en occuper pendant qu'elle s'entretenait avec ses principaux bannerais mécontents de retourner si tôt à Winterfell alors qu'ils s'étaient préparés à mener une guerre de longue durée au-delà du mur.

Tous pensaient que Sansa, qui n'était à leurs yeuxs qu'une impressionnable jeune fille, avait été effrayée par la prêtresse rouge et revenait sur sa décision, ce n'était pas du tout le cas, elle avait récolté les informations nécessaires auprès de la fanatique, et ces informations indiquaient clairement Winterfell comme lieu d'action.

Ils arrivèrent à destination le lendemain dans l'après-midi sans que Sansa n'ai adressé la parole à Edmund, Arya ou Tyrion et que semblait-il ils l'avaient tous ignorés.

Complètement désarmée, elle descendit dans les cryptes, lieu dans lequel elle n'avait pas pénétré depuis la bataille de Winterfell et cette longue veille qu'elle y avait passé.

Agenouillée devant la statue de pierre de son père, elle contempla les traits sévères de celle-ci en se disant qu'elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Eddard Stark. Du moins pas au souvenir que sa fille en gardait.

Un frisson de désespoir et de malaise la parcourut, entourée de tous ses ancêtres de pierre, Sansa avait l'impression de sentir leur regard peser sur elle. Petite, elle avait toujours détesté descendre ici, un jour Robb, Jon et Théon, toujours inséparables avant que leur rang ne les sépare, avaient voulu faire peur aux plus jeunes et les avaient conduit dans les cryptes en prétendant qu'elles étaient hantées par des esprits, Rickon n'était qu'un nourrisson mais Bran et Arya avaient couru en avant; défiant les monstres de leur hurlements aigus. Sansa les avait suivi plus doucement, et au premier "hou!" pathétique émis par un Jon de douze ans recouvert d'un drap blanc, elle s'était enfuie en larmes se promettant à elle-même qu'elle n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds alors que son frère et sa soeur cadets plannifiaient déjà une nouvelle expédition pour aller affronter leur peur.

Cela avait toujours été l'un de ses plus gros défauts, Sansa l'avouait, elle préférait ignorer les choses qui la dérangeaient plutôt que de les affronter en face, son expérience ses dernières années lui avaient conféré un certain courage, celui d'agir quand cela était nécessaire pour des besoins bien claires et vitaux, mais il y avait toujours toutes ces choses qu'elle tentait d'écarter d'elle pour ne plus y penser. Ce qui, croyait-elle, ne lui faisait du mal qu'à elle-même, n'avait pas besoin d'être détruit dans l'immédiat, pas comme l'armée de spectres de Mélissandre, sauf qu'apparamant, ce qui n'était censé ne la toucher qu'elle avait fait souffrir Arya et lui avait attiré des reproches mérités. C'était qu'il y avait tant de choses à oublier, la porte des cryptes qui se dressait sur son chemin tous les jours depuis son retour, la liste d'Arya et sa vengeance qui ne la guérissait pas, la clarification de ses relations avec Tyrion qu'elle repoussait parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il revienne sur son choix, les dernières traces des lacérations infligées par Ramsay Bolton sur son corps qu'elle évitait soigneusement de regarder depuis presque deux ans.

Cela, comprit-elle, c'était des choses, que pour certaines Arya et Jon auraient peut-être eu besoin de savoir, tout comme elle aurait clairement dû dissuader Ser Edmund et non pas attendre qu'il comprenne de lui-même, tout comme elle aurait dû parler honnêtement avec Tyrion...

À cette pensée, elle sentit son morale s'affaisser encore plus si toutefois c'était possible, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était éloigné l'air si froid et l'avait ignoré depuis cette entrevue avec Lord Menderly. Avait-il pris peur à l'idée de devenir Lord de Winterfell ? D'être un Stark ? Ou s'était-il aperçu qu'il n'avait pas de réels sentiments pour elle ?

Comment pouvait-elle faire le poids face aux myriades de jeunes femmes que Tyrion avait fréquenté dans sa vie... Tysha et son histoire tragique... Shae...bon peut-être pas Shae convint-elle, mais Daenerys...? était-ce vrai ce que l'on disait à leur sujet ?

Horrifiée, sansa se recroquevilla sur le sol, à cet instant des pas raisonnèrent, ceux d'Arya, et sa soeur s'affala contre elle.

-Ils me manquent, constata inutilement l'aînée, et les autres... ceux avec lesquels j'ai grandi contre mon gré, j'ai l'impression de mieux m'en souvenir que de notre famille, c'est pour ça que... je ne t'en parle pas trop... j'ai honte, la voix de Cersei est plus distincte la plupart du temps dans mon esprit que celle de mère.

-Je ne me souviens plus de Rickon ! lâcha Arya, presque pas je veux dire, j'ai une vague image mais... j'avais onze ans la dernière fois que je l'ai vu et lui seulement sept ! Et ça me rend dingue de ne presque pas savoir de qui je dois faire le deuil.

-Je ne me rappelle pas si Robb était en rébellion contre nos parents, s'il avait un passe-temps autre que les combats à l'épée... et je me demande si père et mère auraient fait les mêmes choix que moi, admit Sansa d'une toute petite voix.

-Non, ils n'auraient pas fait les mêmes, déclara Arya, tout le monde essaie de nous identifier à l'un d'entre eux depuis leurs morts, et ce n'est pas bon. Je crois... je crois que père et mère étaient des personnes formidables, mais nos décisions nous appartiennent comme elles nous auraient appartenu s'ils étaient toujours en vie.

-Alors on peut juste essayer de prendre les bonnes décisions selon nous, fit Sansa avec un sourire, et se tromper du moment qu'on le fait de tout notre coeur, je crois que cela ne suffit pas pour être gardienne du nord.

Arya opina en se blottissant contre sa soeur:

-On peut se tromper et être cruelle, et briser le coeur d'un garçon qui est mort par notre faute !

Arya éclata en sanglots alors que Sansa retenait les siens.

-Arya cela n'a rien avoir avec toi, Gendry et toi n'étiez peut-être pas faits pour être ensemble, tu as le droit de changer d'avis.

-Sauf qu'il est mort, balbutia la benjamine.

-Si c'est sa mort qui te donne envie de changer d'avis, c'est compréhensible mais ce n'est pas une bonne raison.

-Alors pourquoi laisses-tu croire à Tyrion que tu comtes épouser Lord Manderly ou un autre de ces types, si c'est lui que tu veux pour rejoindre notre famille ? intérogea Arya.

Sansa n'en revenait pas:

-Parce que tu crois que c'est ce qu'il croit?

-Il en est sûr, assura Arya d'un ton lugubre.

-Comme dirait Faérie, c'est un véritable massacre, mimica Sansa.

Les deux soeurs restèrent ensuite un moment qui sembla s'étirer hors du temps en silence, au pied d'une statue qui n'évoquait à leurs yeux qu'une pâle et morbide copie de leur père, leur deux silhouettes se fondant dans la pénombre ambiante en un bloc compact de tristesse et de nouvelle détermination.

Ce soir-là au banquet qui fêtait leur retour le jeune lord Manderly, ainsi que le fils du lord Reynard, et lord Hardstock, lui demandèrent successivement sa main, en une démonstration d'ardeur et de grandiloquence qui aurait peut-être pu lui paraître comique s'ils ne s'adressaient pas à elle, elle prit une inspiration et se leva ce qui établit le silence dans la salle:

-Pour que les choses soient dites clairement messires, je suis honorée de vos propositions mais je ne vais pas épouser l'un d'entre vous. Ne le prenez pas comme une insulte à vos maisons, j'estime simplement qu'il est temps pour le Nord d'accepter que le mariage n'est pas qu'une alliance politique... ne devrait pas l'être en tout cas.

J'ai conscience que c'est le cas souvent, et je conçois même qu'en tant que gardienne du nord, j'ai le devoir de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que le Nord prospère. Cependant, comme chacun d'entre vous, j'ai le droit au libre arbitre. Vos fils, vos enfants, vous-même, ne devriez pas être obligé de m'épouser, moi ou quiconque pour le soi-disant prestige de votre famille... si vous voulez le faire entre vous, je ne peux vous en empêcher pour l'heure,, mais ce n'est plus pour moi.

Sansa s'arrêta un bref instant pour reprendre son souffle, alors qu'une foule majoritairement constituée d'hommes la scrutait, certains l'air franchement couroucés, d'autre attentifs, et quelques-uns lui souriaient chaleureusement.

-Mes parents ont été unis dans un mariage arrangé et en est né un amour incroyable, poursuivit-elle avec difficulté car c'était là que cela se corsait, pour moi... les choses ont été... assez différentes, et pendant un temps, je me suis dit que je n'étais tout simplement pas destinée à cela. Aujourd'hui, je... j'éprouve des sentiments pour une personne. Cette personne est Lord Tyrion de Castral Rock, et cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que nous attendions un moment propice pour vous l'annoncer. J'ai compris qu'il n'y en aura pas, alors si, si il ne retire pas sa demande...

La gorge nouée, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil anxieux vers Tyrion, espérant de tout son coeur qu'elle ne venait pas de commettre une terrible erreur devant cinq cent personnes, mais il se leva, une joie incandescente semblait irradier de toute sa personne, et il prit sa main, affrontant avec elle le torrent d'invective qui s'écrasa sur eux comme autrefois sous les quolibets de Joffrey et de sa coure, et très différemment aussi.

-Vous étiez autrefois marié de force ! s'écria un des jeunes hommes qui la courtisait plus tôt.

-C'est vrai, et cela était contraire à nos volontés à tout deux, j'étais très jeune, quoi qu'on considère que c'est un âge pour se marier et j'étais une otage, ce mariage n'était qu'une grotesque farce orchestrée par Tywin Lannister pour s'emparer du nord, mais ce mariage est resté blanc, et bien que cela ne vous regarde pas Lord Hardstock, nous nous connaissons véritablement et...

-Le nord ne sera pas dirigé par des lannister, le nord se souvient ! crièrent plusieurs voix alors que d'autres s'élevaient pour leur imposer le silence.

-Ho mais le Nord sera toujours aux Stark, répondit calmement Sansa en sentant un sourire en coin victorieux s'afficher sur son visage, Lord Tyrion a également demandé à prendre mon nom, parce qu'il estimait que cela était plus correct envers vous tous et envers moi.

Le choc se peignit sur tous les visages et Sansa conclut:

-Les Stark se souviennent, Le Nord se souvient, il y a des choses que nous ne pouvons et ne devons pas oublier, mais le Nord a aussi besoin d'imaginer, le nord peut espérer en plus de se souvenir !

Les applaudissement naquirent juste à côté d'elle, initié par Tyrion, Faérie, Meera, Arya, Ser Gary Sleigh et Edmund Thorne, Bran et Joy pour se répandre comme du feu grégeois un peu partout dans la salle en une joyeuse cacophonie. Tyrion et Sansa purent enfin se rassoir et les conversations reprirent puis les bannerais, les chevaliers et écuyers et les quelques ladies prirent congé et il ne resta bientôt plus que le conseil restreint et Joy, Robin avait suivit le plateau à dessert vers les cuisines au grand soulagement de tous.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, déclara Joy, lorsqu'elle vit qu'on s'apprêtait à la congédier gentiment.

-Tu peux rester Joy, répondit Sansa en souriant à la jeune fille, je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous tous pour mes erreurs ces derniers temps.

Sansa n'avait jamais été particulièrement prompte à admettre ses torts, mais elle sentait que cela était nécessaire pour rétablir l'harmonie avec ses proches.

-Je n'ai pas appris la transparence dans le passé, mais je suis prête à faire des efforts. Je ne vais pas pouvoir déballer ici toute ma vie pour que vous compreniez mieux, mais je vais essayer de me montrer plus ouverte. Je vous le promet.

-Sansa, ce n'est pas la peine... je... c'est vrai c'est la mort de Gendry qui m'affecte, dit Arya gênée.

-Je suis désolé Sansa, poursuivit Edmund Thorne, l'air un peu triste mais surtout honteux.

-Si cela vous rendait les choses moins pénibles, se hasarda Sansa à l'adresse d'Edmund, vous pourriez arrêter d'être mon bouclier juré:.. je pourrai... nommer une autre personne.

-Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, assura-t-il, ce n'était que de l'orgueil blessé; je veux demeurer votre bouclier juré et votre ami si c'est possible.

Faérie décocha une bourrade amicale à Edmund, annonçant d'un ton nonchalant:

-On accepte, c'est bon, tu t'es comporté comme un idiot, mais c'est dans ta nature.

-Ce "on" vous désigne-t-il toutes les deux ? interrogea Malicieusement Tyrion.

-Elle..moi... peu importe, si je ne suis sans doute pas son bouclier, ou son fiancé, je suis sa répartie, assura Faérie.

-Il est certain que personne ne me croira si je disais que tu es ma conseillère en modestie.

Sansa avait répondu sur le ton de la plaisanterie, les autres laissant échapper quelques rires et moqueries enjouées, mais en réalité, c'était bien ce que l'autre jeune fille avait tenté de faire la veille dans la forêt et c'était sa façon à elle de la remercier discrètement, car Faérie n'aimait pas beaucoup l'étalage de grands sentiments.

-Et Je suis atrocement désolé de t'avoir laisser avec lord Menderly et de t'avoir ignoré, souffla Tyrion, alors que les autres n'écoutaient pas, j'ai cru que tu envisageais réellement de l'épouser alors que tu te montrais juste une fois encore, plus intelligente que nous tous.

Sansa eut un bref sourire timide, elle avait du mal à croire que Tyrion ait pu se faire une telle idée, alors qu'elle s'était elle-même imaginé qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle.

-Heu, parcontre j'avais vraiment quelque chose à vous dire !

C'était Joy dont la petite voix flûtée s'éleva courageusement au-dessus du brouhaha. Sansa se concentra sur elle, étonnée, elle avait cru que la fillette cherchait simplement à ne pas être écartée du groupe ce dont elle ne la blâmait pas.

-En fait, interrompit Bran, nous avons quelque chose à dire.

Ilirian, qui avait obtenu l'autorisation de rester adressa un regard amusé aux deux adolescents:

-C'est le moment que j'attendais, vous savez ce que je vous ai dit; que Lord Bran et lady Joy devraient nous annoncer eux-même.

-Cela a l'air de grandement vous distraire, fit Arya, suspicieuse.

-Cela distraira tout le monde, lui répondit Meera mystérieusement.

-Lorsque Bran et moi sommes allés consulter Ilirian, commença Joy, nous sommes partis à cheval et sur le chemin du retour Danseuse et Whisper ont été kidnappés heureusement, les bandits n'ont pas eu le temps de partir bien loin avant d'être rattrapés et ils attendent désormais leur jugement dans la prison, mais il se trouve que Bran étant par terre, nous avons essayer de le déplacer dans un fourré le temps que j'aille chercher de l'aide, sauf que je suis tombée dans la neige et voici ce que nous avons trouvé.

Elle avait sorti de sa poche une drôle de pierre, qui avait une forme d'oeuf. Tout le monde à part ceux qui étaient déjà à Winterfell au moment de la découverte s'approcha pour mieux voir.

Tyrion avait une expression étrange, il fut plus rapide qu'aucun d'entre eux pour soulever délicatement l'objet.

-Il est presque brûlant, souffla-t-il, Bran, est-ce... est-ce...

Bran acquiesça imperturbable.

Sansa posa ses doigts sur l'étrange pierre... l'étrange oeuf, et en effet une chaleur à la limite de la brûlure s'en dégageait.

-C'est un dragon, murmurèrent Tyrion, Joy, Bran et Ilirian d'une même voix. Faérie Edmund, le vieux Ser Gary et Arya insistèrent pour toucher l'oeuf, pour l'examiner, mais Mestre Nathan confirma que cela ressemblait exactement aux illustrations et aux connaissances qu'il possédait sur ces créatures.

Sansa observa un long moment Tyrion, qui était fasciné par l'œuf qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser des mains d'Arya, pour sa part, elle le trouvait plus extraordinaire que tous les dragons du monde.

Elle aurait pu combattre un marcheur blanc à main nu pour qu'il garde à tout jamais cet émerveillement juvénile, que la souffrance n'avait encore pas pu effacer de son âme. Tout en étant complètement différent de cette image; Tyrion avait quelque chose de celui auquel elle rêvait autrefois aussi stupide que cela ait été. Il comprenait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de magnifique et de mortel dans un mot, dans une main tendue, dans un oeuf de dragon.

-Si nous l'avons trouvé... il doit y avoir une raison, tentait pendant ce temps-là de se convaincre Joy, bien que je ne vois pas laquelle, mais je vous promets Lady Sansa que je ne le ferai pas éclore, pas maintenant en tout cas, et pas sans l'accord de vous, de Bran et de mes cousins je crois que nous saurons quand le moment sera venu.

-Merci Joy, dit Simplement Sansa, je sais que la personne qui a l'honneur de trouver un oeuf de Dragon ne se demande pas toujours ce qu'en pensent les autres, mais j'ai le même avis que toi. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour t'aider à le protéger et peut-être qu'un jour, il sera temps.

Sansa superposa un instant dans son esprit au visage encore rond de son interlocutrice l'image qu'elle se faisait d'une Daenerys à peine plus âgée qu'elle avec ses oeufs offerts à son mariage, il fallait avouer que la comparaison n'était à première vue guère flatteuse pour la benjamine, Daenerys et ses cheveux argentés, sa silhouette de sylphide allait dans l'imaginaire collectif mieux avec la créature mystique que la petite Joy aux gestes brusques et dont le front était orné de quelques boutons d'acné. Mais sur ce coup là en revanche, la vie lui avait appris que Joy quoique plus banale en apparence serait capable de beaucoup plus de raison, de prudence et de sens pratique.

-Écoute Sansa, j'ai été un crétin, admit Tyrion, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur une banquette dans la chambre de sansa après avoir quitté les autres, et je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer à quel point j'ai été soulagé en comprenant que tu n'avais pas l'intention de me quitter.

Estimant que son orgueil avait suffisamant été mis à l'épreuve pour la journée, Sansa décida de répondre avec légèreté:

-Je suis d'accord, as-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?

Il y eut un pétillement de malice dans les yeux verts de Tyrion, en même temps qu'une expression grave se dessinait sur son visage, et alors que Sansa se disait que cela formait un charmant mélange, il murmura:

-Je... en fait, pour que les choses soient totalement claires entre nous, je... j'ai une petite chose à ajouter. Je... je t'aime, Sansa.

sansa ressentit un picotement presque douloureux au niveau de son coeur, les mots s'y inscrivirent en talisman éternel. Elle n'était pas réellement surprise, d'abord parce que Sansa Stark avait passé la première partie de son existence à rêver d'un moment comme celui-ci, et la seconde à entendre des mensonges à ce sujet, et ensuite parce qu'elle attendait de pouvoir prononcer ses mots devant Tyrion depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

-Je t'aime, Tyrion, déclara-t-elle, en ayant l'impression que ces mots qu'elle avait toujours voulu entendre étaient trop simples, trop réducteurs pour exprimer l'étendue de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, ils n'exigeaient pas de réponse, et ils les donnaient toutes.

Comme à chaque fois que les choses devenaient un peu trop lourdes émotionellemant pour lui, Tyrion tenta sans succès de cacher sa joie débordante derrière une remarque insolente.

-Tu n'as pas dit "aussi" ? N'est-ce pas la réponse que les septas apprennent aux jeunes ladies ?

Serrant une de ses mains dans la sienne elle répliqua:

-Étant donné que la lady en question avait déjà avoué ses sentiments plusieurs mois auparavant sans que le Lord ne daigne la comprendre, elle est alors en droit d'estimer qu'elle n'a pas à prendre le mauvais rôle en répétant ce terne "je t'aime aussi" qui détruit tout l'effet de ces mots dans leur forme la plus pur.

Tyrion la regarda un instant éberlué:

-Tu viens de tenter de me répondre de manière structuré à une plaisanterie dans un moment pareil ?

-J'ai peut-être des réponses moins structurées... mais elles ne seraient pas dignes d'une Lady, fit-elle alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, rougissante, n'osant croire qu'elle se comportait de la sorte.

Sansa aurait été tout à fait satisfaite de son existence, si elle avait pu vivre éternellement dans une boucle temporel qui rejouerait cet instant précis, la joue rêche et tendre de Tyrion sous ses doigts, ses doigts à lui effleurant sa peau le long de sa gorge, de sa clavicule, le bruit de sa respiration légèrement rauque raisonnant dans ses oreilles, et l'odeur de vieux livres et d'extérieur qui imprégnait sa tunique, mais hélas un coup violent se fit entendre contre la porte.

-Cela peut sans doute attendre demain matin Lady Faérie, lança Tyrion à voix haute, nous sommes...

Sansa couvrit sa bouche de sa main, mortifiée:

-tais-toi !

-Je n'allais pas en dire plus ! se récria-t-il, je n'ai peut-être pas d'honneur mais je tiens à préserver le tien.

-Ce n'est pas Faérie, c'est Joy, et c'est assez urgent !

Sansa alla immédiatement ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer la jeune fille:

-Qu'y-a -t-il ?

Joy était essoufflée, ses cheveux blonds qui rappelaient ceux des Lannister ne se courbaient pas en boucles comme ceux de Cersei mais tombaient en un amas désordonné dont Sansa l'avait déjà entendu se plaindre mais qui selon elle, lui donnait un air adorable de lionceau effarouché.

-Mon oeuf de dragon... j'étais avec Robin dans la forêt, il m'avait lancé un défi stupide, et un fantôme me l'a pris.

-Je commence à croire qu'une malédiction est contre nous.

Tyrion lança un regard triste à Sansa, qui ne savait pas au juste, s'il regrettait la perte du dragon ou de leur soirée seul à seule.

Note : Je sais, les gens ne se disputent pas très longtemps ici, mais ils ont de vrais ennemis à combattre

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez par reviews !


	25. Chapitre 25

Notes : Merci encore à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est génial et merci à ceux qui lisent aussi :

-Judy : Merci, ne t'inquiètes pas tout va s'arranger (ou pas) xd,

Emmie : Oui je sais j'aime beaucoup trop les Stark merci pour ton soutien.

Bonne lecture à tous,

Chapitre 25 : Jaime

-êtes-vous convaincu que c'est la solution la plus sage ? questionna Adam Marbrand, alors qu'ils chevauchaient depuis une journée déjà vers le nord.

Jaime avait de plus en plus l'impression de ne rien savoir mais il se justifia auprès de son camarade de jeunesse :

-Le Roi nous a informé que la capitale ne recevait plus la visite d'aucun spectre et qu'il en allait de même dans le reste du royaume excepté l'extrême Nord où ils semblent se regrouper et prendre du pouvoir.

Lady Genna lui avait d'ailleurs adressé une lettre confidentielle dans laquelle elle l'informait d'une stratégie avortée de faire passer le Lord Gendry Barathéon pour la réincarnation d'Azor Ahai qui avait causé la mort du garçon. Le Lannister était étonné que sa tante soit à l'origine d'un plan qui avait si grossièrement échoué, mais sans doute n'avait-elle pas compté sur la stupidité du bâtard de Robert ou sur la fourberie de la prêtresse rouge qui avait déjà à son actif un palmarès impressionnant de détournement de personnes innocentes.

-Le Nord a besoin de nous Ser Adam, trancha doucement Brienne, avec un mélange de brusquerie et de candeur qui aux yeux de Jaime devrait avoir raison de tous les arguments du monde.

-Nous aurions tout de même pu demander son avis à Lord Davos, constata Adam.

-Nous avons été claires sur nos intentions avec Lord Davos, et il nous a fait savoir que pour lui c'était le plus sage à faire, quoi qu'il ne sache pas ce que nous pourrions faire, expliqua Jaime, les fantômes du nord sont devenus plus agressifs, ils ont une force physique et sont susceptibles de s'organiser pour se battre.

-Simplement, ce n'est pas dans leur nature, remarqua Brienne avec déception, ils préfèrent infliger une torture psychologique à leurs adversaires, en un sens, c'est beaucoup plus efficace.

Jaime sut sans avoir besoin de vérifier que les yeux saphir de Brienne étaient posés sur lui, elle s'inquiétait. En effet, avant que les fantômes ne déguerpissent tous pour le Nord, le nouveau seigneur de Castral Roc avait été l'une de leur proie de prédilection et il venait de passer une semaine cauchemardesque.

Déjà qu'il n'était clairement pas encore à l'aise dans ses fonctions politiques, être hanté par le fantôme de sa sœur et de ses enfants n'avait pas arranger les choses.

Après la première apparition de Cersei dans la grande salle du château ancestral, la vie était devenue intenable. Les habitants de Lannisport et des environs étaient venus se réfugier à Castral Roc ignorants encore que les ennemis qui les pourchassaient ne seraient pas arrêtés par les murailles, ou tentant peut-être désespérément de croire que les Lannister avaient une solution. Les Lannister. Comment ce nom pouvait-il désormais les désigner eux deux, Brienne et lui ? Il peinait encore à croire qu'ils étaient véritablement mariés tant leur "lune de miel" avait été courte, pas plus de trois jours de paix. Trois jours de bonheur hésitant avant que plus aucun enfant de l'ouest ne puise dormir sans se réveiller en hurlant au milieu de la nuit en assurant à leurs parents que des proches morts les avaient visités sous le couvert de l'obscurité, et que des hommes et des femmes par dizaines se mettent en danger, ou mettent carrément fin à leurs jours pour échapper aux tourmentes de ceux qui les aimaient autrefois.

Il revoyait encore Brienne, lâchant son épée au sol face à l'image de Lady Catelyn Stark surgissant en plein milieu de la salle d'entraînement, la gorge réduite à une atroce coulée pourpre.

Mais Brienne était si forte qu'elle s'était rapidement ressaisie et avait affirmé à Jaime que ce n'était pas la véritable Catelyn Stark malgré le glapissement haineux émis par la créature. Celle-ci l'avait suivi un moment, mais lassée de son manque de réaction elle avait fini par s'évaporer.

Pour Jaime, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Cersei apparaissait à n'importe quel instant du jour ou de la nuit, parfois entouré de Joffrey, Tommen et Myrcella, parfois seule, et l'incitait à en finir et à la rejoindre dans la mort. Jaime ne voulait vraiment pas faire cela, mais sa sœur durant sept jours fit tout pour lui empoisonner l'existence.

Le premier soir ; Cersei se matérialisa debout sur le bord de leur lit alors qu'il étreignait Brienne en éclatant d'un rire glauque.

-Mon pauvre frère, tu es tombé si bas ! Comment peux-tu supporter le contact d'une telle ignominie ? Crois-tu que cela te permettra de racheter ce que tu considères comme tes crimes passés ? Parce qu'ils existent toujours.

Et alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots les trois derniers Lannister les rejoignaient, Joffrey et son visage violacé, rendu méconnaissable par le poison, beuglant des injures et pire que tout, Tommen et Myrcella qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pu connaître, silencieux leurs yeux accusateurs braqués sur lui.

-Ça suffit Cersei, laissez-nous en paix, gronda Brienne en se levant du lit.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher ! Ricana sa jumelle l'air dément, je peux rester là aussi longtemps que notre grande prêtresse ne m'appelle pas.

Ils n'avaient pas dormi cette nuit-là ni la suivante, jusqu'à ce qu'il force Brienne à le laisser seul face aux spectres, pariant sur le fait que ne pouvant pas se dédoubler, Cersei déciderait de le harceler lui et non Brienne, ce qui se révéla juste et lui permis à elle d'avoir quelques nuits de sommeil alors que Jaime ne dormait que par intermittence, Elle avait d'abord refusé de le laisser seul face à cette épreuve, mais il lui avait dit que si elle pouvait se reposer, elle serait en mesure de les protéger tous les deux en cas de problème pendant la journée. Puis il y avait trois jours de cela, tous les spectres avaient disparu subitement pour ne pas revenir. Ils avaient alors reçu une lettre de Davos et une de Winterfell et d'un commun accord, ils étaient partis pour le Nord avec un groupement de chevalier assez important pour aider si cela tournait en bataille rangée mais pas assez pour délaisser les habitants de l'ouest.

-Je sais que tu es terrifiée, nargua Jaime, mais je te protégerai.

-Tout le monde sait bien qui protège l'autre ici, renvoya Brienne.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du groupe au galop sous les rires des chevaliers, et le sourire poli de Podrick, Jaime cria:

-grognasse !

Pour s'entendre répliquer :

-Crétin ! alors que la jeune femme le dépassait.

-Nous ne serons jamais à Winterfell à temps et je m'inquiète pour eux. Ils sont si jeunes et...

-Et chacun d'entre eux est plus magique qu'une armée de spectres tenta-t-il pour la faire sourire.

-Objectivement, Bran est un adolescent handicapé, Arya a des tendances agressives et n'a pas de notions du danger, et Sansa n'a que vingt ans, c'est jeune pour diriger le plus grand des sept royaumes.

-Ils ne sont pas seuls, rassura Jaime, il reste des conseillers d'Eddard Stark là-bas et mon frère. Brienne émit un grognement peu convaincu, sans doute cela ne suffisait pas à la rassurer à propos des trois gamins qu'elle considérait comme des petits frères et sœurs.

-Tyrion a les pieds sur terre, il les protégera.

-Venant de toi, qui n'a aucune notion de prudence ou de discernement, rit Brienne, c'est une bien maigre assurance.

-Bon... et si je te disais que mon idiot de petit frère est fou amoureux de Lady Sansa, cela apaiserait-il tes craintes ? Tu sais ce que nous les Lannister sommes capables de faire par amour ?

-J'en ai une vague idée convint Brienne, et cela n'apaise pas du tout mes craintes. D'ailleurs, comment le sais-tu, il te l'a avoué ?

-À demi-mots, répondit-il, et je le savais depuis plus longtemps que lui, et je pense que la gamine n'est pas du tout opposée à cette éventualité.

-Jaime ! s'insurgea-t-elle, tu parles d'une des dirigeantes des sept royaumes !

-Et ce n'est toujours qu'une gamine ! rétorqua-t-il railleur.

-Je m'inquiète surtout pour elle, admit Brienne, si tu les avais vu ; elle et ce pauvre garçon de la maison Greyjoy, lorsqu'ils se sont enfuis... je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait reprendre des fonctions politiques après cela, ou une activité quelle qu'elle soit, je croyais qu'il me faudrait des années pour lui arracher un sourire... mais quand nous avons rejoint son grand frère, les choses ont commencé à s'arranger... en fait, elle te ressemble beaucoup.

Jaime éclata de rire, c'était sans doute la dernière personne à laquelle il imaginait ressembler.

-Je ne crois pas non, sourit-il, à part le fait d'être tous les deux chers à ton cœur.

Brienne le regarda, exaspérée :

-Lorsque tu as perdu ta main, pendant un temps tu étais une épave...

-... Merci ! C'est toujours plaisant de savoir que mon épouse a une si haute opinion de moi !

Jaime la provoquait, il comprenait, lui-même, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être. Une épave, échouée au fond d'une mer, et pas seulement parce qu'il avait perdu sa main mais parce qu'il s'était aperçu que sa vie n'avait été jusqu'à présent qu'une coquille vide, la coque percée d'un navire prenant l'eau un peu plus chaque jour.

-Et puis, le temps a passé, et même si tu restais aussi insupportable, tu te démenais pour survivre, pour qu'on survive tous les deux, pour reprendre le contrôle des événements poursuivait Brienne, c'est une des choses que j'admire chez toi, cette énergie inépuisable qui te fais avancer.

Jaime aurait pu répondre quelques banalités comme le fait que c'était grâce à elle, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, tous deux en avaient conscience, de plus, cela n'aurait pas été l'entière vérité, car auparavant aussi il s'était accroché à ce qu'il pouvait de toutes ses forces, à d'autres choses, à la garde royale, à Cersei... C'était simplement lui, il était voué aux extrêmes.

Jaime s'éveilla au beau milieu de la nuit avec l'impression désagréable d'être observé, Brienne dormait paisiblement à côté de lui dans l'auberge où ils s'étaient arrêtés et il décida de sortir pour prendre l'air.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, il se trouva confronté à un énorme loup qui ne pouvait être que l'un de ceux que cet inconscient d'Eddard Stark avait offert à ses gosses et qui le regardait avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'exaspération.

-Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il adressait la parole à un animal qui, quoi qu'en disent les Stark étaient complètement sauvage.

L'animal émit un grognement qui ne présageait rien de bon mais ne fit pas mine de l'attaquer.

-Lord Bran ? questionna Jaime, espérant que c'était l'adolescent qui occupait la tête de la créature.

Celui-ci fit non de la tête. Un instant, il en resta décontenancé, puis il s'écria :

-Alors c'est Arya... enfin Nymeria ?

Le loup qu'il comprit être une louve approuva l'air de le trouver très lent à la réflexion. Jaime ne savait pas exactement s'il s'adressait à un loup dans lequel un humain était simplement spectateur, ou un humain ayant pris possession du corps d'un loup, c'était définitivement trop étrange pour lui. Il résolut simplement de tenter de comprendre ce que la bête désirait lui communiquer.

Personne, heureusement ne pouvait le voir, il reporta son regard sur son interlocuteur et découvrit qu'il portait attaché à la pâte un tissu rouge écarlate qui faisait une tâche sanglante sur son pelage.

-Je ne crois pas qu'Arya t'aurais décoré comme ça, souffla-t-il, ce n'est pas son genre. Bien entendu, la louve garda le silence. Par contre elle se mit à porter sa pâte à son museau et à renifler le tissu avec exubérance

-Peut-être que tu es sur une piste ? Nymeria laissa retomber sa pâte et sembla approuver sa théorie.

Jaime parvint à la conclusion qu'il devait s'agir d'un objet lié à Mélissandre que les habitants de Winterfell essayaient de faire retrouver à Nymeria. Sauf que même lui savait qu'apparemment elle avait la capacité de se téléporter en disparaissant dans les flammes... et jusqu'à preuve du contraire les loups n'en étaient pas capables. Du moins Bran et Arya devaient-ils espérer faire leurs étranges rêves dans la peau de leurs compagnons et pouvoir épier l'ennemi.

Jaime se demanda pourquoi Nymeria lui avait signalé sa présence, après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait être d'une grande aide dans la situation actuelle.

-Écoutes, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter avec toi, en pleine nuit alors que mes dents claquent à cause du froid mais... en fait c'est exactement ça donc, je vais... retourner au chaud...

Alors qu'il se détournait, souhaitant à moitié aller au bout de cette idée mais ayant également à l'esprit que cela pourrait sans doute provoquer une réaction chez l'animal, Nymeria gronda en montrant les crocs le rattrapant

-D'accord, abdiqua-t-il, du moment que ce n'est pas juste pour que je te lance une balle ou...

Nymeria émit un son encore plus effrayant et Jaime se fit la réflexion que peut-être cette charmante créature n'était pas comme Brienne et ne serait pas séduite par ses commentaires stupides et ses insultes.

Alors la louve se mit à avancer dans la direction inverse à l'auberge, se retournant simplement pour lui lancer un regard autoritaire.

-Je préférerai que nous restions plus proche de la civilisation marmonna-t-il, tu sais, si Arya se réveille et que tu n'es plus que Nymeria et que tu aies un peu faim...

Il ne servait à rien de parlementer avec un Stark, cela Jaime l'avait appris près de six ans plus tôt, cette nuit, il s'apercevait qu'il n'était pas plus efficace de parlementer avec des bêtes sauvages. Il eut l'envie égoïste que Brienne soit auprès de lui, alors qu'il ne l'avait quitté que depuis dix minutes, mais elle sommeillait paisiblement et il aurait été ignoble de l'empêcher de continuer ainsi jusqu'au matin.

Nymeria et Jaime partirent donc tous les deux dans un silence partiel, la louve ne produisant quasi aucun son alors que ses pâtes effleuraient le sol neigeux, et lui piétinant et trébuchant lourdement à sa suite, serrant dans ses mains sa maigre lampe dont la flamme vacillait. Il trouva vite le temps long, et se maudit pour son imprudence lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans une clairière ou une tente était dressé.

-Il y a quelqu'un ici ? chuchota-t-il, à l'adresse de la bête, celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de lui communiquer une réponse, écartant sans cérémonie les portes de tissu pour émettre un glapissement joyeux pour réveiller le dormeur. Une voix rauque marmonna quelque chose et la louve ressortit de la tante, bientôt suivit par un jeune homme à l'air assoupi.

Lorsque sa lampe éclaira son visage, Jaime reconnut Jon Snow qui l'observait avec une expression éberluée.

-Ser Jaime... balbutia-t-il, que faites-vous ici ?

-J'ai suivi cet horrible monstre qui m'a fait marcher plus d'une heure en forêt pour cela, lança-t-il, franchement je m'attendais à une découverte plus... transcendante.

Il plaisantait, bien sûr, Jaime était heureux d'être tombé sur lui plutôt que sur Mélissandre ou l'un de ses spectres ou quelques autres atrocités que renfermaient les nuits d'hiver.

-Je suis en route pour Winterfell ! admit Jon en grattant la tête de la créature, je n'avais pas conscience que Nymeria était ici et m'avait repéré... et vous ?

-Brienne se faisait vraiment trop de soucis pour ses petits protégés expliqua Jaime, les fantômes nous ont déserté d'un coup et nous avons appris que les Nordiens étaient partis à la recherche de Mélissandre qui se trouverait avec ses esprits dans le Nord, apparemment Mélissandre aurait manqué de peu de brûler votre sœur Sansa...

-J'ai les mêmes raisons, je dois m'assurer qu'ils vont tous bien et les aider comme je pourrais, fit Jon avec la sincérité qui le caractérisait.

-Et cette chère Dany a accepté de rester sagement à Peyrdragon pendant que vous partiez caracoler dans le nord ? interrogea-t-il avec arrogance.

L'usage de ce surnom si peu adapté à Daenerys par Jon et parfois même par Tyrion l'avait toujours sidéré, il semblait désigner un petit enfant sans défense ou au moins une jeune femme sensible, cela ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image qu'il se faisait d'elle. Daenerys était mortellement dangereuse et instable mais il n'était pas du tout bien placé pour juger les personnes égarées par l'amour. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à trouver des excuses à sa jumelle, à la considérer comme une victime des événements, alors qu'elle était en bonne place pour remporter le concours du dirigeant le plus tyrannique des sept couronnes après Aerys Targaryen et leur fils s'il avait vécu.

-Elle ne me le pardonnera pas de sitôt convint Jon, mais elle ne peut pas retourner là-bas et les petits ont besoin d'elle.

« Ils auront surtout besoin de toi » songea Jaime en son for intérieur, Jon étant sans conteste le plus équilibré de leurs deux parents, il s'interdit de se rabâcher une fois de plus que si sa mère Johanna avait survécu peut-être les choses auraient été très différentes pour ses trois enfants, sans succès.

-Ils ont cinq mois, je m'attendais à ce qu'ils puissent déjà diriger une armée et carboniser des villes avec leur dragons comme leur maman, lâcha Jaime, alors que Jon lui décochait un rude coup de poing dans l'épaule, pas tout à fait agressif, mais pas tout à fait amical non plus.

-Il n'y a plus de dragons, et Aeron et Rhaelina grandiront dans un monde en paix martela le jeune homme, essayant plus de s'en convaincre lui-même que Jaime.

-Drogon n'est pas mort rappela impitoyablement Jaime, et notre monde n'est pas en paix, il ne le sera jamais vraiment pour des gens comme nous.

-Je sais, soupira Jon, il avait l'air plus âgé que Jaime avec son visage sombre et solennel et cette expression de Stark-Targaryen qui rendait tout trop tragique pour le commun des mortels ?

-Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il pas d'armée avec vous ? interrogea Jaime perplexe, en fait il n'y avait strictement personne avec le jeune Targaryen, ce qui était assez particulier pour un seigneur de son rang.

-Nous n'avons presque personne, à Peyrdragon, confia-t-il, et j'ai préféré qu'ils restent là-bas avec eux, pour qu'ils soient en sécurité.

Signe qu'il avait vieilli ou que Brienne avait une bonne influence sur lui, il n'aurait su le dire, il ressentit un élan de compassion pour le garçon et lui proposa :

-Nous avons un petit groupe de chevaliers qui nous accompagne, faites route avec nous et d'abord, venez-vous réchauffer dans l'auberge où nous sommes.

-Ho je...

-À moins que ce ne soit véritablement un plaisir pour vous les Nordiens de dormir dehors lorsqu'il gèle.

-Non enfin je... je me suis arrêté ici parce que... Jon sembla réfléchir, l'air un peu perdu puis il éclata de rire.

-parce que je n'ai pas pensé qu'il puisse y avoir une auberge dans le coin... il n'y en avait jamais au-delà du mur...

Jaime le rejoignit dans son hilarité :

-Alors, venez-nous y serons peut-être avant l'aube et avant que Ser Brienne nous oblige à reprendre la route.

Jaime s'engagea sur un sentier, fit volte-face au premier tournant, regardant Nymeria qui les suivait toujours, la louve trotta finalement au-devant d'eux et les guida vers l'auberge.

Quelques petites heures plus tard, Jaime se réveillait en sursaut, en ouvrant les yeux il comprit que la responsable était Brienne qui, perdant patience, l'avait bousculé assez vigoureusement pour le sortir des limbes lointaines de l'inconscience.

-Et moi qui croyait que peut-être une fois mariée tu deviendrais moins violente, se plaignit-il en plissant les yeux, agressé par la lumière du jour qui se déversait dans la pièce.

-Cela fait plusieurs minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller, protesta-t-elle avec exaspération, et je ne suis pas violente... pas avec la plupart des gens.

-Alors je suis honoré grogna-t-il, en se retournant tout disposer à se rendormir.

-Tu... je suis désolée Jaime, je n'avais pas pensé que...tu as eu du mal à dormir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, ne me dis pas qu'ils sont revenus.

-Non la rassura-t-il, mais j'ai rencontré Nymeria et Jon et on a mis pas mal de temps à rentrer.

Soupirant, il s'assit se rappelant qu'il était préférable de se dépêcher mais le visage de Brienne exprimait un étonnement assez légitime.

-Si c'est une excuse pour justifier une tentative de fuite, fit-elle, c'est la pire que je n'ai jamais entendu.

-Non écoutes j'ai senti que le loup était dehors et il m'a guidé jusqu'à Jon Snow qui campait comme un idiot dans la forêt pas loin d'ici.

-Tu as suivis un loup, Nymeria, dans une nuit noire et glaciale, résuma Brienne, cela aurait pu être un piège et tu ne m'as même pas réveillé ?

-Désolé Brie, murmura-t-il, en essayant de lui faire un regard de chien battu pour la calmer.

-Je déteste ce surnom, répondit-elle en se levant, agacée. Jaime se leva à son tour.

Il y avait une vieille blessure qui semblait s'être réouverte dans son cœur, il pouvait le lire dans ses épaules tendues, dans son regard fuyant, Jaime savait que c'était de sa faute, à cause de toutes les fois où il avait fui, où il s'était conduit inconsidérément.

-Je ne vais nulle part, chuchota-t-il à son adresse, et ça ne changera jamais, dis-toi que j'ai juste fais confiance aux Stark.

Brienne finit par sourire légèrement, sans un mot ils s'étreignirent tendrement.

-nous sommes tous les deux des chevaliers, je ne peux pas te faire promettre une chose pareille, répondit-elle, ne plus prendre de risque t'est impossible, simplement, je veux t'accompagner dans chacun d'entre eux.

Jaime sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps, ce genre d'amour-là, il n'aurait pas pu imaginer qu'il lui serait destiné. Un amour d'égal à égal, dans lequel il n'aurait pas à porter le poids du monde tout seul sur ses épaules.

Cersei lui avait toujours rabâché qu'elle et lui n'était que les deux parts d'un même individu, les deux morceaux d'une même âme, et Jaime avait longtemps était incliné à la croire. Il avait été responsable autant qu'elle dans tout cela, parce que cela lui avait semblé plus simple de se persuader qu'il était voué à un amour incompris et secret du reste du monde. Mais c'était faux, Cersei n'était que son reflet physique, Brienne et lui en revanche, c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Alors que les premiers rayons de soleil pâle, teintaient l'aube rose d'éclats dorés, ils s'embrassèrent et ils avaient beau faire cela tous les jours de leur vie depuis plusieurs mois, cela ressemblait toujours à un premier baiser tout en étant à chaque fois unique.

-Nous devrions rejoindre les autres, souffla Brienne, surtout si Jon nous attend.

Jaime n'en avait aucune envie, mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire, ils terminèrent donc de se préparer et rejoignirent la salle de l'auberge.

Jon fut bien accueilli par le régiment de troupes Lannister, mais il était de manière générale apprécié de tous et il fut fêté comme une vieille connaissance retrouvée.

Sauf qu'alors que Jaime et Brienne observaient la salle depuis le seuil Ethan Marbrand, le jeune fils de Adam, avait sorti son luth sous les encouragements de ses camarades et s'apprêtait apparemment à chanter une chanson :

-Je l'ai entendu à Lannisport, expliquait-il, elle s'appelle "Deux chevaliers forgés d'une seule épée".

-Je crains que nous n'ayons pas envie de l'entendre, coupa sèchement Brienne, alors que les hommes arboraient des sourires contrits ou gênés, surtout Jon qui une seconde auparavant semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

-Nous partons, indiqua-t-elle en sortant, tout le monde savait parfaitement que ce qu'elle disait devait être considéré sans questionnement comme loi, et ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires sans protester.

-Ser Jaime, un corbeau est arrivé pour vous, apprit Podrick, en lui passant une lettre. Il la décacheta et lut avec une exaspération croissante :

Cher Jaime,

Je te tiens informé des derniers développements, je te l'ai déjà écrit dans ma lettre précédente, les fantômes ayant quitté port-Réal nos concitoyens en ont tiré la désarmante conclusion que nous les avions peut-être fait fuir grâce à Gendry Barathéon "le prince qui fut promis". Davos et moi, avec l'approbation du conseil, n'avons pas jugé préférable de leur révéler la vérité, à savoir que nous avons lamentablement échoué et n'avons aucune idée des raisons du départ des esprits. Le roi est consterné et honteux, il me fait de la peine. J'espère que tu restes tranquillement à Castral Rock, que tu as arrêté cette odieuse habitude de te battre en duel contre ta femme, et que tu essaies au moins de garder le contrôle sur l'ouest. Pense à vérifier le système des égouts, ton frère y avait travaillé avant la guerre mais depuis qu'il a tué votre père je doute qu'il se soit acquitté de cette tâche sans duplicité. Ne t'avise pas de te précipiter dans le Nord, tu ne leur seras d'aucun secours. Rappelles-toi que même si tu es le plus charismatique de mes neveux, tu n'as jamais été le plus intelligent, alors s'il te plaît, restes digne pour une fois et protèges le nom des Lannister, j'ai bien peur que tu sois notre seul espoir à long terme. N'exclus pas la possibilité que je vienne vous faire une petite visite au roc, si et quand les choses seront moins chaotiques

Genna Lannister,

À chaque fois qu'il recevait une lettre de sa tante Genna, Jaime avait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps et d'être redevenu un enfant espiègle et sans cervelle... Elle n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions mais elle le traitait comme s'il n'agissait que sous le coup de ses impulsions et ne réfléchissait pas aux conséquences. Or, ce n'était pas le cas, du moins plus, ou pas cette fois en tout cas. Il savait qu'il avait peu de chance d'arriver à temps à Winterfell pour être d'une quelconque aide si un combat se préparait, mais Brienne et lui avaient besoin d'agir, besoin de savoir qu'ils avaient essayé. Jaime avait une dette irremboursable envers Bran Stark et il se devait de le protéger surtout que le gamin était sans doute en plein milieu de toute cette histoire.

Chère Genna,

Je suis vraiment navré de vous l'apprendre, mais votre lettre arrive trop tard. Brienne et moi sommes déjà en route pour le Nord, mais ne vous en faites pas, en faisant cela nous protégeons le nom des Lannister. C'est sans doute difficile à croire mais désormais nous serons peut-être un peu plus connus pour tenter de rembourser nos dettes que pour nos complots. Continuez de maintenir cette histoire d'azohr Ahai, cela vous sauvera peut-être la peau, quant à nous, nous allons nous débrouiller pour que personne au-delà de Winterfell n'apprenne jamais que les choses ne se sont pas déroulées de la sorte. Ou alors soyez honnête, expliquez la vérité, demandez de l'aide, je ne sais, c'est ce que j'aurai fait. Toutefois, je ne suis pas né pour la cour et les intrigues mais pour les batailles héroïques.

À bientôt,

Notes : Bon, c'est un chapitre de transition, les choses s'accélèrent dans le prochain ! Merci d'avoir lu


	26. Chapitre 26

Notes, coucou, voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Réponses aux reviews :

-Judy : Merci, contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours !

-Nate : Merci, c'est un super compliment pour cette fic, et je comprend qu'on ne sache pas forcément quoi dire dans un commentaire, mais quand tu as une idée comme cette fois, n'hésites pas !

-Emmie : J'adore tes reviews, elles me font réaliser des choses que j'avais pas compris toute seule sur ma propre écriture.

Bonne lecture à Tous !

Chapitre 26: Bran

-Bien Arya, Ilirian t'as prouvé qu'il comptait se tenir tranquille, tenta Bran alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'eux trois dans la grande salle, tu pourrais lâcher Aiguille et lui trouver une chambre pour qu'il n'ait pas à retourner chez lui ce soir, c'est trop dangereux avec toute cette neige.

Parfois, Bran trouvait cela étrange de devoir réprimander ses grandes sœurs comme s'il était l'aîné, mais la corneille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être exaspéré par leur comportement immature, surtout Arya, en l'occurrence Sansa l'était autant si ce n'est plus émotionnellement mais elle parvenait au moins à le cacher.

-Je ne lâche jamais aiguille, répondit-elle, butée, et être prudent n'a jamais tué personne.

-Arya, tu connais Ilirian depuis des années, soupira Bran avec agacement, je l'ai vu.

En effet ces derniers temps, si Bran n'avait plus de visions intéressantes sur l'avenir ou révélatrices sur le passé, il lui arrivait de percevoir de petits instants futiles dont il ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Celui-ci lui était venu alors qu'il les avait vu tous les deux ensembles pour la première fois, trois heures plus tôt. Ilirian avait grandi dans les environs de Winterfell, essayant sous les conseils de sa mère de s'intégrer dans le petit groupe de gamins qui jouaient avec les enfants Stark. La famille d'Ilirian mettait ses dons au service du Nord depuis longtemps et bien qu'à l'époque le garçon n'ait encore eu aucune prémonition, sa mère elle, en avait et l'encourageait a créer des liens avec les jeunes loups. Mais Ilirian était un enfant timide et chétif et il était toujours resté en marge des autres garçons, toujours sauf à cet instant que Bran venait de visiter.

-Ilirian, que fais-tu là ? avait demander un des jeunes écuyers de Robb, tu ne peux pas venir te battre à l'épée avec nous, tu n'en as pas et tu es bien trop petit.

-Laisses le venir, était intervenu le jeune Jon, je connais un adversaire idéal pour toi Ilirian.

Se retournant, Jon ébouriffa les cheveux d'une petite créature noire de poussière, serrant une épée de bois dans une minuscule main boueuse.

-Je voulais m'entraîner avec toi ! cria Arya en s'écartant de son grand frère avec indignation.

-Arya, ce n'est pas gentil, gronda Robb, ce garçon a trois ans de plus que toi, c'est un bon adversaire.

Arya se tourna vers Ilirian, se mit en garde, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que l'autre dégotte une épée d'un instant à l'autre alors que la corneille voyait bien qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention.

-Je... je suis désolé Lady Arya, balbutia-t-il, l'air gêné, je... en fait, ils ont raison, je ne sais pas me battre.

La petite Arya, qui devait avoir neuf ou dix ans, s'était un peu calmée :

-Alors je t'entraînerais lâcha-t-elle avec fierté j'observe Robb, Jon et Théon tous les jours quand Jory les entraîne, je sais comment faire, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Ilirian, murmura-t-il.

-C'est bizarre ça, commenta éhontément la gamine en lui jetant plutôt qu'en lui passant une épée de bois, mais alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole, le jeune garçon s'affalait à terre dans la boue. Il s'était évanoui.

Au début, Bran crut que c'était la peur que lui avait causé Arya et il se dit que cette vision lui servait peut-être d'avertissement au sujet des tendances agressives de sa sœur ; mais alors que les enfants se regroupaient autour de lui, il rouvrit ses yeux bruns et ceux-ci allèrent se fixer sur le petit visage perdu d'Arya.

-Lady Arya, ne faites jamais confiance au faon au cheveux d'or, il dévorera la jeune louve.

-Il a dû se cogner la tête en tombant, fit Théon en s'approchant du garçon pour le relever. Mais celui-ci, après avoir fixé encore un peu Arya, puis Robb avec détresse, se leva et détala à toutes jambes.

Revenant au moment présent, Bran entendit Arya, la Arya presque adulte du présent lui lancer :

-Alors tu as des visions sur cela maintenant ?

-Oui, et crois-moi, cela m'agace déjà bien assez moi-même, pour qu'en plus tu te plaignes.

-Alors tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas entièrement faire confiance à Ilirian, même si j'imagine que je peux lui accorder qu'il n'a pas de mauvaises intentions. Arya peinait à rester calmement assisse sur sa chaise, remarqua Bran, les discussions à tête reposées n'étaient pas son fort.

-Non, je ne te suis pas admit-il, en jetant un regard interrogateur au principal intéressé qui paraissait mal à l'aise.

-Il a eu une prémonition sur ce qui allait arriver avec Joffrey, et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de nous prévenir seulement sous forme d'énigmes, alors que des vies en dépendaient. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il racontait, je me suis juste dit que c'était un enfant étrange puis j'y ai repensé des années après, et j'ai compris.

-Lady Arya, je... je... vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je m'en suis voulu, répondit Ilirian, mais c'était mon premier rêve prémonitoire je ne savais pas l'interpréter, je vous jure par les anciens dieux et par les nouveaux que dans ma vision j'ai littéralement vu un faon au poil doré attirer une louve dans un piège et commencer à la dévorer.

-Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en cela ! s'énerva-t-elle, les faons attaquent souvent les loups après tout c'est bien connu !

-J'étais paniqué, admit Ilirian en rougissant, c'était ma première prémonition et cela se produisait devant tant de monde, vous et vos frères... j'ai dit ce que j'avais vu puis je me suis enfui parce que je savais que vous ne me croiriez pas et... j'étais déçu par ma prémonition.

Bran avait cette curieuse impression d'avoir disparu de la pièce, sa contribution comme souvent n'avait été que de mentionner le non-dit qui pesait entre les individus, désormais Arya tremblait littéralement, ce qui était sans doute en parti dû à l'annonce de la mort de Gendry, et Ilirian avait l'air désemparé.

-Alors pourquoi me l'avez-vous adressé à moi ? demanda-t-elle, bien que bran ne comprît pas du tout l'intérêt de cette question, vous m'avez appelé "lady Arya " et depuis La mort de mon père, je sais que les gens qui essaient de m'appeler Lady sont tous des hypocrites comme vous !

-Honnêtement parce que vous étiez la plus jeune, je me sentais plus proche de vous que des garçons plus âgés, et puis... je crois qu'en voyant la louve, cela m'a tout de suite fait penser à vous, fit-il, honteux, j'aurai dû en parler à vos parents, et c'est ce que ma mère a essayé de faire ensuite mais Eddard Stark, qui était un homme honorable ne croyait pas dans ce genre de prémonitions et n'a jamais fait le rapprochement.

-Il s'agissait de ma soeur ou peut-être littéralement de nos loups, murmura Arya, ou peut-être de tous les Stark en général contre les Lannister mais leur emblème est un lion, le faon doré le représente bien c'est un lionceau déguisé en cerf...

Arya avait besoin de dire tout cela à haute voix bien que les trois occupants de la pièce avaient déjà assimilé ces informations, pour s'en imprégner, sans doute pour voir si elle trouvait un autre reproche à faire à Ilirian.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, conclut Ilirian, mais désormais j'analyse mieux mes rêves, et je veux véritablement vous aider, à défaut d'oublier, laissez-moi une seconde chance Arya de prouver que je suis du côté des Stark.

Arya laissa planer un silence pesant sur la pièce, les traits imperturbables, puis lentement elle acquiesça :

-À demain à vous deux, termina-t-elle, en disparaissant hors de la pièce comme une ombre, ne prenant même pas la peine d'emporter une lampe avec elle pour traverser les couloirs sombres du château plongé dans la nuit.

-Je me demande si cela suffit à expliquer l'aversion d'Arya pour le titre de Lady, musa Bran, sans doute pas.

Ilirian était perdu dans ses pensées, le front plissé, il étudiait intensément les rainures de bois sur la table, ce qui devait signifier qu'il tentait de lui cacher les émotions conflictuelles qui bataillaient dans son esprit. Bran aurait aimé qu'il puisse, aurait aimé ne pas pouvoir accéder si facilement à des moments qui ne lui appartenaient pas, surtout quand ceux-ci n'avaient pas d'intérêt pour l'Histoire de Westeros et la sauvegarde des humains qui y habitaient. Il se sentait de moins en moins comme une créature mythique et hors du temps et de plus en plus comme un jeune homme coincé dans une cage d'indifférence.

Après avoir aidé Ilirian a trouvé une chambre, il rejoignit la sienne, accueillant la solitude avec enthousiasme. Mais celle-ci fut de courte durée, parce que quelques instants plus tard Joy Hill débarquait pour lui raconter qu'elle avait égaré l'œuf de dragon.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je suis tellement désolée, termina Joy, après un récit précipité durant lequel elle retint ses larmes avec peine.

-Pourquoi es-tu allée dans cette forêt avec Robin ? interrogea Bran, tentant de ne pas montrer son énervement.

-Il a dit que j'étais trop peureuse et que je n'oserai jamais, murmura-t-elle, en baissant la tête, et il est parti et je me suis dit qu'il était trop dangereux de le laisser partir seul et... j'ai voulu aller chercher de l'aide mais vous étiez tous dans vos chambres sans doute endormis, et je me suis dit que je ne devais pas déranger quelqu'un pour si peu et je l'ai suivi Quand je l'ai rejoint une foule des spectres terrifiants l'entouraient et avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, l'un deux m'attrapait et récupérait l'œuf puis ils ont disparu. Je viens de prévenir votre sœur et Tyrion, ils sont allés chercher les autres.

-Nous n'aurions jamais dû te laisser cet œuf, tu n'es qu'une enfant, j'aurai dû le garder, il aurait été plus en sécurité.

-Alors c'est maintenant que vous décidez d'éprouver une émotion ? s'écria Joy, et c'est de la colère ? J'ai fait une erreur, mais ce n'était pas intentionnel et je compte la réparer, alors s'il vous plaît, changez d'attitude.

-C'est moi qui devrait changer d'attitude ? s'égosilla-t-il en retour, alors que tu as perdu l'œuf et que tu te conduis tout le temps comme une écervelée, avec toujours trop de précipitation, toujours trop de puérilité.

-Je ne vous ais pas permis de me tutoyer, ! hurla Joy, en serrant ses poings dans une tentative pour se calmer, ou peut-être que si, mais si c'est le cas je la récupère.

C'était plus fort qu'elle apparemment, même au beau milieu d'une dispute, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la maligne et d'instiller un peu d'autodérision dans ses propos.

-Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de la gravité de la situation, reprocha-t-il, tout en entendant une voix dans sa tête lui chuchoter que s'il se défoulait ainsi sur Joy, c'était qu'il ne voyait pas de solutions à leurs désormais deux énormes problèmes : l'invasion des fantômes, et la possession par ceux-ci d'une potentialité de dragon. Certes, Joy avait été imprudente, mais elle avait quatorze ans, et qu'elle dise la vérité ou non à propos de ses raisons de suivre Robin dans la forêt, elle devait sans doute être la plus bouleversée d'eux tous d'avoir perdu cet œuf. Cela ne suffisait pas à le faire relativiser complètement.

-Je réalise très bien, fit-elle, sa voix montant encore plus dans les aigus, je réalise très bien que je viens de détruire la première occasion de ma vie de montrer que je pouvais être utile, que je vais perdre la confiance de tout le monde, qu'on me renverra dépérir au Roc ou à Port-réal, que je n'aurai plus jamais la chance de faire quelque chose de ma vie.

Sur ce, la gamine éclata en sanglots incontrôlables devant lui, et Bran, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, eu l'impression de ressentir quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une émotion, la présence de la corneille l'empêchait purement et simplement d'en avoir, mais quelque chose de plus fugace et de plus profond à la fois, il sentait que ce que pleurait cette fillette, l'ancien Bran Stark l'avait pleuré également, c'était la mort de l'espoir d'être quelqu'un sur qui les autres pourraient compter, quelqu'un qui aurait pût faire de grandes choses, des choses héroïques. Joy avait perdu cet oeuf de Dragon, Bran avait été poussé d'une tour, d'autre avaient appris de milliers d'autres façons que vivre des aventures ne signifiaient pas être un aventurier.

-Un oeuf de dragon, ça n'éclot pas comme cela, on a peut-être une chance, s'entendit-il affirmer, ayant presque l'impression que c'était une autre personne qui s'adressait à Joy et non lui.

Après une seconde, Joy réussit à émettre quelques sons intelligibles qui ressemblaient à "désolée", mais Bran fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, il n'aimait pas les excuses, elles ne lui servaient à rien puisqu'il était censé ne pas avoir d'émotions, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi cette colère, pourquoi ce nœud dans sa gorge ? Peut-être ses pouvoirs s'amenuisaient, peut-être que la corneille réalisait qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour la mission qu'il lui avait confiée.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Sansa, Faérie et Meera :

-Vous... on vous a entendu crier, s'étonna Sansa, vous vous disputiez ?

Les trois jeunes filles affichaient des mines perplexes avant que Bran ne signale du ton le plus impassible qu'il put :

-Ce n'était rien.

Meera lui jeta un regard triste qu'il ne sut déchiffrer, il y avait de la nostalgie dans son sourire, comme si elle aurait voulu qu'il s'énerve contre elle aussi. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens, non ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment de la faute de Joy, défendit Sansa, en tendant un mouchoir à la petite aux joues humides.

-Je le méritais un peu fit-elle gênée, puis, leur adressant un demi sourire mouillé, et j'ai réussi à lui arracher une réaction au moins.

Faérie eut un petit rire, Sansa sourit à la gamine, et Bran eut l'impression qu'elles se liguaient toutes contre lui.

-Où est Arya ? interrogea Bran en désespoir de cause.

-Elle dormait quand j'ai voulu aller la chercher, répondit Sansa évitant son regard, je n'ai pas voulu l'éveiller.

-Par contre pour moi ça ne t'a pas dérangé ! se plaignit Faérie, avec des airs de martyrs.

-Faérie, Arya a appris la mort de quelqu'un qui a compté pour elle il y a quelques heures ! rappela Meera, visiblement exaspérée par le manque de tact de son amie. Bran admira de manière lointaine l'empathie de la jeune Lady des Marais qui d'une manière très différente de la sienne, avait consacré sa courte existence au bien du Nord au détriment de ce qui comptait pour elle. Alors que contrairement à lui, elle ressentait. Son petit frère était mort dans cette tâche, et elle n'avait passé que quelques mois auprès de son père avant de revenir ici pour travailler aux côtés de Sansa.

Alors que les habitants de Winterfell s'amassaient dans sa chambre, Bran suggéra de poursuivre leur conversation dans un lieu approprié, mais tout le monde était si préoccupé qu'ils se contentèrent de déserter les appartements de la Corneille pour stationner dans le couloir. Une porte s'ouvrit et Robin Arhin en émergea :

-Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas dormir tranquille ici ? questionna-t-il en baillant.

Les autres s'entreregardèrent avec ahurissement, à ce niveau-là c'était de la provocation, d'ailleurs Joy s'avança vers lui:

-As-tu conscience que par ta faute je viens de perdre un œuf de dragon ?

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu étais assez idiote pour te balader avec, persifla l'autre.

Joy qui devait avoir eu trop d'émotions fortes pour la journée bouscula un peu Robin qui réciproqua.

-Ça suffit ! intervint Mestre Nathan, qui les avait rejoints, Robin si vous continuez ainsi Lady Sansa vous renverra dans le Val où vous vous retrouverez complètement seul, et vous Lady Joy, la violence ne résout rien et il faut que vous appreniez à contrôler vos émotions.

-Oui ser, murmura-t-elle, alors que Robin grommelait quelque chose de ressemblant avant de se réfugier dans son antre au soulagement général.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Edmund Thorne qui avait des tours de garde de nuit et vivait dans le quartier des chevaliers du château déboucha de l'escalier de pierre :

-Alors comme ça "Quelque chose" aurait été volé par les esprits ? lança-t-il à la cantonade, les gardes ont entendu du bruit, tout le monde est sur les remparts ou à errer dans le château en espérant en apprendre plus.

-Cette histoire d'œuf de dragon était supposée restée confidentielle, remarqua Tyrion, et nous hurlons à ce sujet dans un couloir au milieu de la nuit.

-De toute façon que pouvons-nous faire ? Partir à la recherche de Mélissandre et de ses esprits serait vain ? rappela justement Faérie, je propose que nous retournions tous nous coucher et que nous voyions demain.

-Si seulement, commenta Tyrion, simplement s'il est vrai que nous ne pouvons rien faire, ce vol va être un outil pour Mélissandre, et il se peut qu'elle le mette à profit dans les plus brefs délais, bien que je ne vois pas comment elle compte nous faire du chantage.

Évidemment, songea Bran, il ne l'avait pas réalisé avant mais le Lannister avait raison, le vol avait pu être un hasard ou pas mais quoi qu'il en soit Mélissandre n'avait que faire d'un dragon, certes n'importe qui pourraient trouver une utilité à cette créature spécialement quelqu'un dont l'une des activités de prédilections était de brûler vifs des innocents en sacrifice à un Dieu. Mais elle n'avait jamais porté un intérêt particulier à Drogon, et pensait que seul Azor Ahai devait vaincre. Il était donc clair que si elle avait l'œuf elle voudrait négocier avec eux. Sansa devait avoir eu le même raisonnement parce qu'elle demanda à Tyrion d'une voix blanche :

-Tu crois que Mélissandre va venir ici... maintenant ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais Tyrion et Sansa s'étaient rapprochés instinctivement, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'une armée de spectres n'apparaisse soudainement dans l'air qui les séparait, les empêchant à jamais de se rejoindre, Bran trouva cela ridicule, mais comme ils ne paraissaient pas en avoir conscience alors il ne leur en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Ser Edmund et Mestre Nathan portèrent la chaise de Bran vers la bibliothèque.

-Va-t-on se barricader là dedans en espérant que Mélissandre ne pense pas à nous chercher ici et en laissant le reste du château dans la galère ? demanda d'un air désintéressé Faérie Snow.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, réprimanda Sansa en fermant tout de même la porte derrière elle, sans doute par réflexe, et si tu veux bien vas réveiller Arya.

Faérie obtempéra et revint dix minutes plus tard suivit par la jeune Stark.

-J'ai fait un rêve vert, annonça-t-elle, Nymeria était sur la piste de Mélissandre mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle a abandonné, et elle a trouvé Jon puis le Régicide et Brienne, les a fait se rejoindre et ils sont en route pour le Nord.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna ser Edmund, ils ne sont pas au courant qu'il va leur falloir près d'un mois pour arriver ?

-Ils veulent nous porter secours, constata Arya avec consternation.

-Bien on n'a pas le temps de gérer les héros maintenant, coupa Tyrion, connaissant mon frère et le vôtre et Lady Brienne on ne pourra rien faire pour les en dissuader, autant nous concentrer sur le péril immédiat.

-Hum... il se passe quelque chose, informa Joy d'une petite voix, elle regardait par la fenêtre qui donnait sur une coure interne où un groupe d'hommes discourait avec de grands gestes se dirigeant vers les portes du château.

Quelques instants plus tard, des martèlements de pas claquèrent dans les escaliers, quelqu'un frappa à la porte mais personne n'eut le temps de répondre avant qu'un groupe de seigneurs du Nord invités à Winterfell depuis leur retour de l'expédition n'entrent.

-Les esprits sont là, fit l'un d'eux l'air abasourdi ils sont là et ils veulent parler aux responsables du Nord.

-Ils ne devaient pas pouvoir entrer à Winterfell, se plaignit Faérie.

-Ce n'était qu'une feinte pour que nous nous croyons à l'abri, constata Tyrion, il avait l'air de se reprocher de ne pas l'avoir compris tout seul.

-Ils ne portent pas d'armes, font des prisonniers qu'ils ligotent quand ils y parviennent et demande à voir les Stark et leur conseiller, résuma un jeune homme tremblant qui reculait de plus en plus vers le fond de la pièce comme s'il espérait qu'on ne lui demande pas de ressortir défendre le château.

-Très bien, souffla Sansa, qui semblait être parvenue à une décision, Bran, le passage secret de la crypte, celui dont parlait toujours Robb et Jon, tu dois le trouver, Joy, accompagnes-le, Mélissandre cherche à vous rencontrer et vous voulez ce dragon, vous ne serez pas plus en sûreté ici que là-bas, c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

Sansa s'était exprimée avec un calme de façade, mais d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. Bran comprenait que pour une fois, il détenait sans doute moins de clés pour affronter la situation que sa grande soeur.

-Lord Reynard, Lord robyce, vous aiderez Bran à descendre jusqu'aux cryptes, ensuite, ils devront se débrouiller, il y a un siège roulant prêt en bas et le passage est en pente.

Les deux chevaliers opinèrent avec gravité.

Sansa sortit d'une poche de sa robe une petite fiole de cristal remplie d'un liquide trouble qu'elle tendit à Joy :

-Prends-la avec toi Joy, je suis heureuse que tu me l'ais confié lorsque tu l'as reçu, mais je crois que ta tante a eu une bonne impulsion, tu dois avoir le courage d'utiliser les armes à ta disposition, tu vous ramèneras sains et saufs mon frère et toi.

Il n'y avait pas d'ordre dans les mots de la gardienne du Nord, mais une confiance peut être feinte pour la transmettre à sa benjamine. Cela lui coûtait énormément, de laisser Bran et Joy partir tous seuls mais elle savait qu'il devait en être ainsi et en prenait la responsabilité.

-D'accord, murmura Joy, avec gravité, elle avait séché ses larmes et faisait des efforts louables pour reprendre son sang-froid.

-Bran, si tu dois négocier avec Mélissandre, rappelles-toi de ne pas réagir de la façon la plus simple et la plus logique pour la corneille, mais à la manière qu'aurait réagi Bran Stark, conseilla Ilirian.

-Que ferons-nous pendant ce temps ? Pourquoi ne les accompagnons-nous pas ? interrogea Meera, la voix rendue vibrante par la peur bien que Bran ne sût si c'était pour elle-même ou pour eux.

-Je crois qu'il faut jouer le jeu de Mélissandre et faire semblant de se plier à ses règles expliqua Sansa, elle veut éloigner les forces magiques du château, et se servir de nous comme diversion... elle ne s'attend sans doute pas à ce que l'on fasse ce qu'elle souhaite.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, marmonna Faérie à l'adresse de Sansa.

-Je... je n'ai pas de véritable plan, affirma-t-elle, mais je sais que la place du gardien du nord est entre les murs de Winterfell pour les protéger, et je n'ai pas l'illusion de pouvoir accomplir cela sans vous.

-On devrait y aller, rappela Joy à Bran, et en effet, ils s'empressèrent de quitter la pièce, les autres leur jetant à la dérobée des regards effrayés, pour se diriger vers les cryptes.

Les deux chevaliers se déplaçaient rapidement malgré le poids de la chaise et de Bran, le jeune garçon devina qu'ils étaient plutôt satisfaits d'avoir une excuse pour s'éloigner des esprits qui même en étant bien moins dangereux physiquement que les marcheurs blancs avaient un impact terrible sur les personnes qui se retrouvaient confronté à ces images distordues de leurs proches défunts.

Au début, Joy garda le silence, ne faisant pas montre de son exubérance coutumière. Bran se demanda si elle lui en voulait ou si elle se rendait simplement compte qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter babiller. Il avait pensé trop vite cependant parce qu'alors qu'ils descendaient les marches en direction des cryptes, la barrière de réserve qu'elle s'était imposé explosa :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a un passage secret ici et que je n'en ai pas entendu parler dans tout ce mois que j'ai passé ici !

-À part vous, Lady Joy, personne ne considère que l'existence de vieux passages poussiéreux soit intéressantes, fit-il.

C'était faux bien sûr, Bran savait que tous les enfants, et certains des adultes auraient tout de même été intrigués par cela, mais il était anxieux et cela le rendait irascible parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir le stress.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de vous défouler sur moi, rappela Justement la jeune fille, et tutoyez-moi, nos communications seront peut-être plus efficaces dans une situation dangereuse.

-Très bien, toi aussi, aboya-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

-Merci, renvoya-t-elle sur le même ton.

C'était stupide, Bran ne savait pas au juste pourquoi ils se disputaient. Il savait qu'à Winterfell, beaucoup de gens adoraient Joy, et il voyait pourquoi, elle était à de nombreux égards son contraire, vive, spontanée, rayonnante, et il savait que Bran sans la corneille aurait sans doute était ami avec elle. Mais dès qu'il essayait de se montrer civil quelque chose l'incitait à la repousser.

-Savez-vous exactement où est ce passage ? demanda le chevalier alors qu'ils atteignaient le fond des cryptes.

-Selon Jon, il y a une pierre pivotante dans ce mur, expliqua Bran.

Joy lui donna la lampe à tenir et se mit à tâtonner sur la paroi rocheuse, ses doigts s'écorchant contre la muraille, avec une avidité déconcertante, et soudain, un cliquetis rouillé retentit et une pierre carrée de 50 centimètres carré environ s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur.

-Whaou, ! s'enthousiasma Joy, pénétrant dans le passage.

-Comment allez-vous faire ? demanda Lord Raynard.

-Le passage est en pente affirma Joy, c'est un toboggan

Les deux chevaliers le hissèrent à côté de Joy.

-Rejoignez mes soeurs, conseilla Bran aux deux jeunes hommes, nous nous débrouillerons.

Ils n'osèrent protester malgré leur envie de le faire.

Ils replacèrent la pierre sous les indications de Joy qui murmura :

-Il ne faut jamais laisser un passage secret ouvert.

Bran ne savait où elle avait appris cette loi, mais il lui sourit parce qu'elle ne lui en voulait visiblement toujours pas à en juger par la petite mimique enjouée qu'elle lui adressa.

Joy saisit sa main alors qu'ils allaient se jeter dans la pente obscure.

-Je peux descendre tout seul, protesta-t-il faiblement en se dégageant.

-Bran, c'est ridicule, sais-tu ce qu'il arrive aux enfants qui ne se tiennent pas lorsqu'ils plongent dans l'obscurité dans les histoires ? demanda-t-elle, avec un rire dans la voix. Cela faisait bizarre, de s'entendre tutoyer par quelqu'un d'autre que ses soeurs, mais Joy rendait cela presque naturel, comme s'il était un garçon ordinaire, ou peut-être pas exactement, mais comme si cela importait peu et qu'elle était simplement joyeuse d'être ici avec lui. Il saisit sa main et alors qu'ils étaient entraînés vers le bas du tunnel :

-Nous ne sommes pas des enfants, ou plutôt je ne suis pas...

Ses mots se perdirent dans les accous de la chute et les gloussements hystériques de Joy qui aggripait si fort ses doigts qu'elle lui broyait les fallanges.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination, et celle-ci se révéla être le bord d'une rivière souterraine.

Alors que Bran se disait que leur parcours s'arrêtait ici parce qu'il ne pouvait pas nager, le faisceau de la lampe de Joy se posa sur une petite embarcation amarrée juste à côté d'eux.

Joy dénicha des rames à proximité et sauta sur le petit canot alors que Bran montait tant bien que mal à bord à sa suite.

-Il faut remonter la rivière indiqua-t-il, nous devons nous diriger vers la surface.

Joy afficha une moue légèrement contrariée :

-Je vais galérer à nous faire remonter ce courant à la force des Bras.

-Je peux ramer aussi Joy, j'ai encore des bras.

-Ho ! pardon super !

La traversée fut chaotique ; les coups de rames des deux adolescents n'étaient pas du tout synchronisés et Joy faillit l'assommer en faisant de larges mouvements désordonnés.

-C'est de ta faute, je suis assise devant, c'est moi qui décide du rythme, grogna-t-elle, le souffle coupé par l'effort.

Bran ne trouvait pas la tâche aussi difficile, en effet, à force de se déplacer souvent à la force des Bras, il avait développé un peu de muscle mais pour une fois il ne signala pas la vérité à Joy, parce qu'il voyait qu'elle déployait une véritable énergie et qu'elle aurait été très vexée d'apprendre que c'était en vain.

-Tu devrais te reposer un moment, conseilla-t-il tout de même, alors qu'elle frappait rageusement les eaux sombres sans résultat notoire.

-Je ne... elle voulait protester mais apparemment ce n'était plus dans ses capacités de parler et se rendant compte de son inutilité, elle arrêta au final, et une fois de plus elle le surprit en murmurant avec un sourire :

-Il semblerait que je sois totalement nulle pour ramer.

-C'est une question d'entraînement j'imagine.

-Je n'avais jamais pensé à m'entraîner à cela, remarqua-t-elle, et je ne sais pas si je le ferai dans l'avenir.

Mais finalement, la barque se faufila dans une petite faille et ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre.

La nuit ne s'était pas encore changé en aube, mais le ciel se teintait du noir d'encre qui présageait de l'arrivée imminente du tout petit matin.

-Pourquoi cette rivière n'est-elle pas gelée ? demanda Joy en voyant le contraste entre les berges blanche et l'eau noir.

-Elles mènent aux sources chaudes et le courant est très fort, expliqua Bran, ici l'eau n'est pas encore tiède ou chaude comme dans les sources quelques centaines de mètres plus loin mais elle reste au-dessus de la température d'englacement.

-Super et où est-ce qu'on est censé s'arrêter ?

-Pas loin du bois sacré j'imagine, indiqua Bran en se rapprochant du bord.

Alors qu'il se hissait sur la terre ferme, une silhouette se dressa au-dessus d'eux, et avant même qu'il n'aperçoive ses traits à la lumière de sa lampe, il sut que c'était Mélissandre.

-Bonjour les enfants ! Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui vous appartient ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

-Rendez-le nous ! exigea Joy en se postant debout entre Bran et la prêtresse rouge.

-Cela dépend du prix que vous êtes prêts à payer.

-Ou alors je pourrais juste vous l'arracher, menaça Joy.

-Tout doux, petite, tu es bien peu prudente pour une Lannister ! Le dieu de la lumière me prévient que je dois me méfier de Bran. Bien que je ne vois pas ce qu'il ait de dangereux.

Bran vit apparaître à ses côtés, des fantômes massifs, des soldats dothraki de Daenerys morts durant la longue nuit et Mélissandre leur fit signe de se saisir de Bran. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de leur échapper, mais lorsqu'ils se penchèrent sur lui, il leur décocha de violents coups de poings, se tortillant pour échapper à leurs bras de fumée tendu vers lui, Joy hurla, tenta de s'interposer mais fut rejeté en arrière. Bran sentit qu'on lui attachait les bras dans le dos à l'aide d'une lourde corde et qu'on le soulevait dans les airs au-dessus des eaux au vif courant. Mélissandre souriait pendant ce temps à Joy, lui montrant un objet blanc et rond qui chatoyait d'un éclat laiteux dans la pénombre environnante.

Joy accourut vers l'eau, ne sachant apparemment que faire :

-Fuis Joy ! Ne reste pas plantée là !

-Voix-tu Joy, je n'ai pas besoin de Bran vivant, et je n'ai pas non plus besoin de ton bébé dragon, alors je vais m'en débarrasser dans cette rivière, tu vas devoir faire un choix.

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, elle jeta la forme blanche d'un côté et les esprits lâchèrent Bran les bras ligotés de l'autre.

L'eau était tout de même glaciale constata-t-il, et il allait mourir, ses jambes étaient paralysées, et ses bras restaient irrémédiablement dans son dos, le courant l'entraînait et il sentit qu'il serait bientôt englouti par l'eau, à ce moment-là, un gros splash parvint à ses oreilles et il devina que Joy avait plongé pour repêcher l'œuf.

Notes : …J'ai hâte de poster la suite ! J'attends vos pronostiques sur leurs chances de survie par reviews !

À la semaine prochaine ! Bonjour,


	27. Chapitre 27

Notes : Coucou, merci pour vos reviews !

Ce chapitre se passe en même temps que les événements de la fin du chapitre précédent avec Bran et Joy et ensuite que ceux du chapitre de la semaine prochaine !

-Judy et Emmie, vous aviez les mêmes questions et du coup… il faudra attendre encore un peu pour savoir !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 27: Tyrion

Tyrion regarda Bran et Joy s'esquiver avec un pincement au cœur à l'idée que malheureusement, ils pourraient, eux aussi, être des victimes de ce sort infernal qui s'abattait sur eux. Non, se corrigea-t-il, les deux gamins reviendraient indemnes, il devait le croire, pour eux, et pour Sansa qui avait dû décider de cela elle-même. Sansa, qui se tournait résolument vers la porte et avançait en tête de leur groupe, si forte, malgré tout ce qui l'avait fait souffrir, tout ce qui l'écorchait toujours. Les autres la regardaient, l'air perplexe, questionnant sans doute sa décision, ou impressionnés par son sang-froid.

Sansa se tourna vers lui, un instant, presque imperceptiblement pour les autres, vérifiant qu'il était là.

-Ça va aller.

Tyrion aurait voulu revenir quelques heures en arrière, lorsqu'ils se croyaient encore en sécurité, lorsqu'ils se réconciliaient comme des enfants et qu'elle était dans ses bras. Sansa ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et tous ceux qui s'y étaient réfugiés descendirent les marches de pierre. La cour intérieure sur laquelle elles débouchaient était noire de monde. La nuit était toujours profonde, éclairés par quelques lampes dispersées çà et là.

Il ne leur fallut pas aller loin pour se retrouver au milieu d'une des plus étranges batailles que Tyrion ait pu observer. Les nordiens, gardes, seigneurs et simples domestiques du château, étaient suivis par des assaillants non-armés qui les pourchassaient en hurlant des injures dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Cela aurait pu paraître ridicule, avec ces hommes d'armes faisant de grands mouvements d'épée dans le vide et se faisant attaquer à coups de poings, mais les expressions de souffrance étaient trop réelles pour que le spectacle soit vraiment comique, même pour lui.

Au début, les spectres ne prirent pas conscience de la présence de nouveaux humains à tourmenter et ils restèrent plantés là comme des idiots à regarder l'amas de nordiens reculer jusque dans l'escalier de la tour de la bibliothèque, formant un tas compact pour ne pas laisser les spectres s'infiltrer dans leurs rangs. Des hommes suppliaient de vieux compagnons d'armes de la Longue Nuit de les laisser en paix, mais ils auraient tout aussi bien pu parler seuls. Bientôt, leur petit groupe se retrouva à être le seul à ne pas avoir reculé, et les esprits s'aperçurent vite de l'anomalie

Cersei était là, du moins son fantôme, ses cheveux d'or formant un halo, qui lui aurait donné un air angélique s'il n'y avait eu cette expression cruelle peinte dans tous ses traits. Elle se jeta directement sur son petit frère, les ongles tendus vers ses yeux. C'était apparemment la manière la plus efficace qu'ils avaient trouvé pour attaquer, ceux qui n'avaient pas su se servir d'armes de leur vivant n'avaient pas acquis cette capacité avec la mort :

-La vieille sorcière avait raison, j'ai tout perdu par ta faute, tout, cracha-t-elle, j'aurai dû te tuer dès que tu es né.

Tyrion attrapa la main translucide au vol, et il eut l'impression étrange de tenir du vide, un vide qui brûlait ses doigts. Toutefois, au lieu de la peur et de la haine que lui inspiraient ordinairement Cersei, il fut saisi d'un élan de tristesse, parce que lui avait réussi à guérir de tout cela, à s'échapper des recoins obscures de Castral Roc, et de leur jeunesse traumatique ; mais pas elle.

-Mélissandre n'avait donc pas de mission plus importante pour toi que de griffer ton petit frère déjà défiguré ? demanda-t-il, entre le sarcasme et la lassitude, auparavant au moins, tu laissais ce genre de basses besognes à tes inférieurs.

-Mélissandre veut votre mort à tous, s'égosilla Cersei, comme moi, et quand elle aura le pouvoir, elle m'a promis Castral Roc.

Les yeux verts de sa soeur se troublèrent, puis elle tira sur sa main pour essayer de la dégager, sans succès, Tyrion s'en étonna, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien empêcher une créature immatérielle de se dégager de son emprise ? Autour de lui, il avait vaguement conscience de la présence des autres, mais c'était comme si le contact qui l'attachait à un spectre le séparait en même temps du monde des vivants, il n'entendait que sa voix criarde et ne voyait que son visage haineux.

Tout petit, il avait admiré Cersei, il l'avait adoré même, ayant huit ans et demi de moins, il avait sans doute voulu la prendre comme la figure maternelle qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il voulait qu'elle lui lise des histoires parce que Jaime ne savait pas bien lire ni raconter, et personne d'autre ne se souciait de lui. Il avait appris à lire à l'insu de tous, en observant Cersei l'apprendre avec sa Septa aussi chargé de le surveiller à un âge beaucoup trop tendre pour que quiconque ne devine qu'il y parvenait, et il se débrouillait toujours pour couvrir les bêtises, plus ou moins graves, qu'elle et Jaime faisaient, parce qu'ils étaient ses héros, son grand frère et sa grande soeur, les vrais lionceaux de Castral Roc. Mais dès qu'il avait été en âge de la comprendre, la vérité lui avait éclaté à la figure, Cersei ne l'aimait pas, et même, elle le haïssait d'une haine dont il n'avait pu voir l'écho que chez son père. Pour elle, le détruire avait été une obsession presque aussi dévorante que celle d'être uni à son jumeau. Sauf que Tyrion avait grandi, qu'il avait souffert de cent mille autres maux que ceux que lui avait infligé son hystérique de sœur, et qu'il l'avait doucement vu sombrer dans la folie. Il ne craignait plus qu'elle ne laisse des marques sur son visage déjà abîmé, et il aurait juste voulu qu'elle disparaisse, qu'on leur accorde l'oubli à lui, à elle, à Jaime, à tous.

-Tout cela, à cause d'une prophétie stupide faite alors que je n'avais pas cinq ans ! souffla-t-il, Jaime m'a raconté Cersei, et c'est ridicule, je n'ai tué aucun de tes enfants, ni Joffrey, qui pourtant détruisait tout sur son passage, ni Tommen et Myrcella, pourquoi l'aurai-je fais ? Je les aimais.

Cersei ne sembla pas savoir quoi répondre, son autre main jaillit dans les airs, lorsqu'elle lacéra sa joue de ses ongles, il fut surpris de ne sentir aucune douleur. Il en lâcha la créature de fumée et le reste du monde réapparut autour de lui. Ceux qui n'étaient pas aux prises avec leur propres spectres semblaient avoir observé la scène avec attention.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous vous mettriez un jour sous les ordres de quelqu'un, Cersei, constata Sansa que les fantômes semblaient avoir épargné pour l'instant. Il s'en voulut de l'avoir perdu de vue pendant ces quelques minutes, mais cela semblait être le cas pour tous ceux qui touchaient un des esprits, il perdait le lien avec la réalité.

Cersei la fusilla du regard mais cela n'impressionna pas Sansa, pas comme autrefois en tout cas, où il l'avait vu obéir à la reine mère avec empressement et terreur.

-Tu fais la maligne parce que tu te crois adulte et intelligente, répondit-elle, mais au fond tu n'as pas changé, tu répètes toujours les leçons que l'on t'a seriné, nos voix raisonnent dans ton esprit en permanence et si tous ces nordiens prenaient connaissance de ce qui passe dans ta petite tête d'idiote, ils te décapiteraient sans hésitations.

Sansa blêmit, et Cersei dû comprendre que c'était sa chance, parce qu'elle lui envoya un coup de poing dans le nez qui la fit vaciller et fit jaillir une gerbe de sang, bien trop rouge et bien trop réel pour Tyrion qui avait oublié qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable menace physique.

Cersei éclata d'un rire aiguë :

-Je serai toujours plus puissante que toi ! glapit-elle.

Tyrion croisa le regard de la jeune fille, essayant de lui communiquer sa théorie, mais il crut lire sur son visage qu'elle en avait également pris conscience. Elle se redressa, ignorant le liquide épais et vermeille qui goûtait toujours, et affirma :

-Vous êtes morte Cersei, et oui j'entends votre voix comme beaucoup d'autres, et j'apprends très lentement, je change très lentement, et je sais malheureusement que certains de vos conseils m'ont sauvé la vie. Mais je n'ai plus besoin de vous détester, nous n'avons en réalité jamais eu de conflits personnels si ce n'est dans votre imagination et de votre fait. Je n'ai plus besoin de vivre selon vos règles, et c'est fini. Allez-vous en maintenant, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, vous n'avez jamais obéi à qui que ce soit, n'obéissez pas à cette fanatique qui a indirectement causé les événements qui ont mené à la mort de Tommen. La fumée qui constituait sa silhouette se brouilla, mais elle demeura présente, silencieuse.

Sansa était en train d'essuyer son visage avec un mouchoir blanc qui devint complètement rouge.

Tyrion chercha anxieusement Mestre Nathan autour de lui, mais la foule était si dense qu'il aurait fallu affronter une trentaine d'autres spectres au moins pour le trouver.

-Ça va aller, assura faiblement Sansa, posant timidement une main sur son bras, mon nez ne va pas être arraché, nous aurions été bien assortis ! Ils eurent un sourire, mais Tyrion se sentait fébrile et il la voyait trembler légèrement.

Autour d'eux, les personnes étaient désormais chacune aux prises avec leur propres démons, n'ayant pas en permanence conscience de la présence des autres humains, mais soudain, un cri particulièrement perçant les atteignit. C'était Arya, entourée d'une dizaine de spectres écumant de rage, et pour certains, armés.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas rejeté, je serai toujours en vie, cracha la voix de Gendry Barathéon, une hache à la main.

Arya brandit aiguille pour dévier la trajectoire de l'arme, parce qu'elle ne pouvait détruire son adversaire, mais de toute part, ses assaillants la pressaient de coups.

-Tout le monde meurt ! hurla Arya, sa voix taillant à vif parmi les cris qui envahissaient la cour intérieure. Tyrion songea que cela ressemblait plus à une plainte qu'à un constat.

Ilirian était près d'elle, recevant les coups qui ne le blessaient pas, sans doute parce qu'ils ne lui étaient pas destinés.

-Arya, n'écoutes pas ce qu'ils disent, c'est valable pour vous tous : s'écria Sansa, si vous ne montrez pas de haine, ils ne peuvent pas vous faire du mal.

La plupart des gens ne firent pas attention à elle, certains lui jetèrent des regards sceptiques alors que Faérie avait une fois de plus le manque de tact nécessaire pour lui répondre en désignant son visage ensanglanté :

-Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher pour toi, en tout cas.

-Parce que je n'ai pas réussi, rétorqua-t-elle, à voix basse pour que seules les personnes les plus proche puissent l'entendre.

Arya poussa un cri perçant alors que la hache de Gendry fendait son armure que par chance, elle avait eu la bonne idée d'enfiler. Sansa se jeta dans la foule à moitié soluble qui les séparaient avec Faérie et Tyrion à sa suite. Sauf qu'il ne put faire plus de deux pas avant d'être intercepté par le fantôme de son père.

Tywin Lannister se dressait de toute sa hauteur au-dessus de Tyrion, comme il l'avait toujours fait de son vivant, et bien qu'il ne portât pas d'armes, il était clair qu'il comptait faire payer son parricide à son fils. Et contrairement à Cersei, Tyrion sentait que son père pourrait l'atteindre, parce qu'il n'avait jamais était capable de pardonner et de se pardonner à ce sujet.

-Aussi folle qu'elle puisse être Mélissandre m'offre une chance inattendue d'en finir avec ta misérable existence, gronda-t-il en reculant sur lui jusqu'à le bloquer dans l'angle entre deux murs. Tyrion se sentit comme un animal traqué, et c'était sans doute exactement ce qu'il était.

-Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, tenta-t-il du ton le plus neutre possible, nos dettes sont payées l'un envers l'autre, du moins rien ne pourra être fait pour réparer le tort que vous m'avez causé toute ma vie et, clairement, vous êtes mort. Tentez plutôt de canaliser Cersei, c'est la seule chose à laquelle vous n'avez jamais pu être utile.

-La colère de ta sœur est justifiée, et la mienne l'est d'autant plus.

Tyrion s'exhorta au calme, mais son esprit lui montrait en boucle les images fatidiques. Son père, l'ignorant alors qu'il lui demandait à huit ans de lui expliquer son livre de politique, juste pour obtenir son approbation. Son père, mettant en place cet atroce scénario avec Tysha, et son coeur une première fois brisé. Son père, les forçant Sansa et lui à se marier, alors qu'elle n'avait pas quinze ans et que les Lannister allaient orchestrer le massacre de sa famille.

Son père, le déclarant coupable du meurtre de Joffrey. Son père, qui était allé jusqu'à choisir Shae comme maîtresse Et enfin, lui les tuant, lui et la femme qu'il avait cru aimer. Alors qu'il pensait cela, une seconde apparition avait rejoint la première, Shae.

Tyrion s'en voulait d'en être arriver à la tuer, et il n'oublierait jamais la façon dont elle avait témoigné contre lui à son procès, mais cette blessure par rapport à celle qu'avait causé Tywin, s'était refermée. Elle lui en apporta la preuve lorsqu'elle tenta de le jeter à terre et qu'il ne bougea pas d'un pouce ne ressentant aucun impact. Son père la repoussa avec agacement et serra ses mains autour de son cou : il avait beau se débattre, sa respiration était coupée et il se dit qu'il allait mourir ainsi. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, si cela ne dépendait que de ses émotions, il devait bien pouvoir éradiquer cette colère, la remplacer par des émotions positives.

Sauf que des choses positives, il n'y en avait jamais eu beaucoup dans sa vie mais à cet instant, Sansa réapparut à ses côtés et ordonna d'une voix forte:

-Lâchez-le immédiatement, tout en tirant la silhouette en arrière, de manière calme, sans agressivité mais avec une certitude d'être écouté.

-Regardes où tu en es éructa Tywin, défendu par une Stark.

-Avoir des personnes qui nous défendent n'est pas un signe de faiblesse, souffla-t-elle sans animosité, et ce n'est pas parce que personne ne l'a jamais fait pour vous qu'il ne doit pas en être autrement pour Tyrion. Johanna n'est pas ici n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'est pas revenue avec vous ? Et vous savez pourquoi ? C'est qu'en mourant elle ne ressentait pas une once de haine, elle est en repos.

Tyrion et Tywin durent se rendre compte de la profonde vérité des paroles de la jeune Stark au même moment, parce que, tout comme Cersei avant lui, il se fondit dans les ombres, toujours présent de par le sortilège de Mélissandre, mais incapable d'interagir avec les vivants. Tyrion avala une longue bouffée d'air frais, sentant l'oxygène remplir ses poumons malmenés par la tentative d'étranglement de son père.

-Ta sœur...

-Elle va bien, elle aura juste une éraflure, rassura Sansa.

-Gendry a-t-il disparu ?

Sansa acquiesça :

-heureusement Arya ressentait plus de tristesse que de colère et il en allait de même pour Gendry, Ilirian l'a bien aidé en lui rappelant que sa liste était remplie et qu'il ne lui restait que le chagrin.

Les soldats et bannerais du nord les entouraient, et n'avaient visiblement pas la bonne approche. Certains se défendaient de leurs épées, d'autres fuyaient tout bonnement tentant de se cacher derrière leurs camarades pour échapper au courroux des morts.

-Sansa, il faut faire quelque chose, cela pourrait prendre des heures avant que ces crétins ne prennent en compte ce que tu leur as dit et tentent de se maîtriser, constata Faérie.

-Ce n'est pas si simple que cela, objecta Sansa, il y a des choses qu'il est difficile de pardonner. Aucun ne t'as attaqué.

-Non, répondit Faérie, faussement nonchalante, je ne suis qu'une orpheline des bas-fonds de Port-réal, je n'ai pas de passé dramatique, personne ne me connaît et personne ne me déteste.

-Alors, essaies de servir de bouclier à ceux qui en ont besoin, cela marche si tu instaures un contact physique avec l'esprit et sa victime, conseilla Sansa. Tyrion réalisa qu'elle déduisait cela de leurs interactions avec Cersei et Tywin, où ils s'étaient mutuellement venus en aide en agissant comme bouclier contre le pouvoir physique du fantôme.

-Qui est le porte-parole de Mélissandre ? demanda Sansa à voix très haute pour être entendue.

Littlefinger se détacha de la masse, et fit une petite révérence moqueuse à la jeune fille. À côté de lui, Sansa gardait son calme, comme si elle l'attendait depuis le début.

-Milady, permettez que nous nous éclipsions pour avoir une conversation privée, minauda Lord Baelish, réussissant à ne pas exprimer la haine que tous les autres déversaient.

-Et si vous demandiez plutôt à tous vos amis de se taire, et de rester tranquilles, pour que vous puissiez transmettre votre message ?

Littlefinger allait protester mais il se ravisa lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'une bonne partie de ses acolytes les écoutaient déjà avec attention.

-Bien, vous avez entendu, nous aurons donc besoin de silence, ordonna-t-il, puis plus bas, il s'adressa à la jeune fille, ta mère elle au moins aurait compris l'intérêt d'avoir cette discussion seule à seul.

-À chaque fois que nous avons été seules, vous m'avez manipulé, constata-t-elle froidement, et je n'ai rien à cacher à mon conseil et aux Nordiens.

C'était un demi-mensonge, tout ceux qui avaient un peu de cervelle le comprendraient, Sansa n'était pas exactement une manipulatrice comme Cersei ou Littlefinger mais elle n'avait pas la naïveté de croire que l'honnêteté était toujours la bonne solution.

Le fantôme lui jeta un regard rageur et admiratif à la fois, et cela agaça un peu Tyrion, incompréhensiblement.

-Quel est votre requête ? poursuivit-elle sans se troubler.

-Gendry Barathéon est Azor Ahai, il aura le trône de fer, expliqua Littlefinger, mais notre grande prêtresse a besoin de relais de son pouvoir partout dans les sept couronnes. Elle accepte que vous restiez ici, si vous vous soumettez à sa loi et que je deviens le gardien du Nord.

Un rire décontenancé raisonna dans le hall, et Faérie gloussa :

-Mais ce n'est pas possible est-ce une obsession généralisée ? Vouloir prendre le nord aux Stark, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a aucun trésor caché dans ce château glacial, construisez-en un vous-même tous, ou alors c'est une excuse pour vous caser avec Sansa. Il faut vous soigner, c'est très malsain, vous êtes mort !

S'il ne s'était agi de Sansa, Tyrion aurait ri de bon cœur avec Faérie, mais il aurait été l'un des seuls apparemment. Là, cela ne l'amusait pas du tout.

-Si vous ne cédez pas, prévint-il, nous vous hanterons jusqu'à ce que vous ayez tous perdu la raison, et que le pouvoir me revienne par défaut.

Sansa garda le silence un instant, immobile, elle parcourut du regard ceux qui l'entouraient. Meera et Faérie, épargnées par le fléau, qui chuchotaient ensemble, certainement sur le point d'avoir une idée, Mestre Nathan, avachi au sol, un vieil homme accroupi sur sa poitrine qui avait sans doute cessé de lui labourer le torse de coups de poings sur ordre de LittleFinger, Ser Edmund et Arya soutenant un Ilirian au visage pâle, puis enfin, elle se tourna vers lui et il sut instinctivement qu'elle prenait une décision et que cela ne serait pas forcément évident à admettre pour eux.

-Alors que réponds-tu à cela, Sansa ? s'impatienta l'esprit de Petyr Baelish.

La jeune femme posa un instant sa main sur son propre visage, et ses doigts se teignirent immédiatement d'écarlate, puis sans crier gare, elle prit la main translucide dans la sienne et posant tendrement l'autre contre sa joue.

-J'accepte, nous pourrons régner ensemble, comme vous l'avez toujours désiré, le monde nous appartiendra.

Des protestations indignées s'élevèrent de toutes parts, injuriant et menaçant Sansa, même Arya semblait sur le point de se jeter sur sa sœur avec aiguille, mais Ilirian la retenait. Tyrion quant à lui, malgré son expérience très forte des trahisons, était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas en train de faire ce qu'elle paraissait faire. Elle ne s'offrait pas, elle et le Nord à Littlefinger, il en était certain. C'était pourquoi Shae n'avait pu lui faire du mal quelques minutes plus tôt, parce qu'il avait une confiance inébranlable en Sansa. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi, c'était dans la façon que son cerveau avait de bouillonner si intensément, de sorte qu'il restait un mystère, et plus pragmatiquement parce qu'elle était une louve et que par conséquent ; elle protègerait sa meute. Et dans l'inflexion de sa voix lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à LittleFinger, sans doute certains avaient juste entendu les intonations douces et fragiles d'une fille parlant à un vieil amant. Ce n'était pas la voix de Sansa. En toutes circonstances, la force de l'acier l'imprégnait, elle était féroce ; même dans son affection. Avec soulagement, Tyrion constata que la plupart des membres du conseil lui faisaient également confiance car ils observaient simplement la scène avec attention. Même Arya semblait s'être rendue aux arguments d'Ilirian.

Petyr s'était figé de surprise au contact de la jeune Stark, et il la contemplait désormais avec une fascination non dissimulée.

-Je ne voulais pas vous tuer, murmura Alors Sansa, posant sa bouche sur la joue de fumée. Cependant, le mouvement avait quelque chose de délibéré, et si Littlefinger n'avait pas été ivre de sa joie malsaine à sentir la fille de Catelyn Tully contre lui, il aurait vu que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Sansa venait sans doute de lui offrir les deux choses que ce pauvre type avait voulu toute sa vie, le pouvoir et l'amour d'une Stark. Sauf que du coup, comprit-il soudain, cela niait sa raison d'être en tant que fantôme.

-Je te pardonne, souffla alors Littlefinger, dans un élan désespéré, tentant de refermer ses bras autour d'elle. Mais comme Tywin et Cersei avant lui ; sa silhouette se brouilla, et sur son visage demeuraient surtout visibles les deux légères tâches rouges qu'avaient laissé la peau ensanglantée de Sansa. Il se mit à s'agripper de toutes ses forces à elle alors que Sansa ne paraissait même pas sentir son existence.

-Que m'arrive-t-il ? s'écria-t-il, terrifié, je...

-Je pense que vous allez disparaître, expliqua calmement Sansa, je ne sais pas si je peux vous pardonner ce que vous m'avez fait, ni si je peux oublier que je vous dois aussi la vie, mais vous ne me faites plus peur alors que vous êtes souillé du sang des Stark. Savez-vous que votre grande prêtresse m'a dit qu'il a des vertus magiques ? Je pense que son contact vous...

Sansa ne put terminer sa phrase parce qu'alors que LittleFinger s'évaporait, une autre silhouette jaillit dans son dos un couteau à la main, perforant les couches de vêtements et réouvrant une longue cicatrice dans le dos de la jeune fille. Ramsay Bolton n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de plus avant que tous ceux qui l'avaient vu agir ne se jettent sur lui, Faérie arrachant posément son couteau alors qu'Arya, Ilirian et Tyrion le jetaient au sol.

-Les gens comme toi ne méritent aucune forme de pardon, chuchota de sa voix douce Meera Reed, ce qui rendait ses propos encore plus glaçants, lorsqu'on tue des petits garçons, qu'on viole et séquestre des jeunes filles, qu'on réduit des hommes à l'état d'animaux, on ne peut mourir que dévoré par ses propres chiens ou anéanti par le sang de ses victimes.

Sansa et Meera échangèrent un regard qui aurait pu faire froid dans le dos à Tyrion, alors que la jeune fille blessée appuyée contre lui arrachait un pan sanglant de sa cape et que Meera la jetait au visage de Ramsay, toujours maintenu à terre par Ilirian et Arya.

Lorsque la salle entière s'aperçut de la deuxième disparition, un courant frénétique sembla s'emparer d'eux tous, au lieu de fuir les spectres, la masse bruyante et désordonnée des Nordiens s'abattit sur eux. Ceux qui saignaient tendirent les mains aux ennemis qui leur avaient infligé ces souffrances et ceux-ci s'effaçaient ; d'autres, dont la douleur, plus triste, pouvait être convertie en calme, se défirent de l'emprise des ombres, qui, fragilisées par ce manque d'impact, n'existaient plus qu'à l'état d'image ne renvoyant aucun son et incapables de nuire.

C'était peut-être trois cent hommes et femmes dans la cour intérieur, cent aux remparts et une centaine d'autres à travers le château, qui affrontaient en face les spectres de leur passé, et comme celui-ci était souvent moins complexe que les leurs, heureusement pour eux, les fantômes s'apaisaient.

Bientôt toutefois, Tyrion renonça tout à fait à comprendre l'évolution de cette bataille étrange, ils avaient fait asseoir Sansa mais elle s'affaissa davantage, reposant face contre terre. Elle avait perdu connaissance, autour de lui, Tyrion entendit à peine les cris paniqués de Faérie et Meera, qui cherchaient le Mestre, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de sang, c'était impossible... C'était inenvisageable, C'était juste hors de question.

Arya avait déchiqueté en quelques secondes les tissus qui cachaient la blessure, et ils se retrouvèrent là, à fixer sans la voir une cicatrice qu'apparemment Sansa devait avoir depuis Ramsay et qui avait été rouverte par une lame de couteau.

-Sansa, Sansa, réponds, je t'en prie, supplia-t-il, alors que Mestre Nathan les rejoignait.

-C'est le choc qui a dû la faire s'évanouir, rassura-t-il, le couteau ne s'est pas planté, l'entaille est superficielle, il a juste griffé une vieille cicatrice, ça va aller, je vais désinfecter et recoudre et tout ira bien.

-Pourquoi y-a-t-il tant de sang ? demandèrent Tyrion et Arya d'une même voix fébrile.

-Nous ne savons pas exactement pourquoi en l'état de la médecine, expliqua le jeune Mestre, mais certaines zones saignent davantage que d'autres, d'autant plus si une veine a été touchée...

Tyrion s'accrocha de toute ses forces aux paroles du mestre, et à l'infime battement perceptible dans son poignet qu'il serrait, mais il était tout de même mille fois plus terrifié par sa pâleur et son immobilité que par tous les spectres du monde. Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, elle eut un soubresaut, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle tenta de se redresser, entendant sans doute la clameur rauque des Nordiens qui se répercutait sur les murs de la tour qui les surplombait.

-Vous voyez, elle se réveille, commenta gentiment le Mestre, Lady Sansa, n'ayez pas peur, ces deux-là s'inquiètent beaucoup trop pour vous, continua-t-il en désignant Tyrion et Arya, mais vous n'êtes absolument pas en train de mourir.

Sansa eut un demi-sourire, qui creusa une minuscule fossette sur son menton.

-Tu t'es évanoui, dit Arya, l'air perdue, c'est ridicule de s'évanouir de peur quand on n'a rien de grave.

Tyrion ne savait pas s'il avait de la peine pour Arya et sa posture toujours sur la défensive ou s'il aurait aimé qu'elle évite de blâmer sa sœur pour avoir perdu connaissance après avoir été poignardé dans le dos, sans doute les deux.

-Ne remues pas le couteau dans la plaie s'il te plaît, répondit-elle, avec un sourire un peu forcé mélangé avec une grimace de douleur.

C'était le genre de commentaires que Tyrion aurait pu faire, ce dont Arya avait clairement conscience puisqu'elle lui jeta un regard accusateur.

Tyrion se tourna vers Mestre Nathan :

-Vous pouvez la soigner ici ? Faut-il la déplacer ?

-C'est que mes remèdes et mes outils sont dans mon bureau, balbutia Nathan, et nous ne sommes pas débarrassés des spectres pour l'instant.

Tyrion se tourna une seconde vers la cour et s'aperçut qu'en fait, les Nordiens ne criaient plus contre les esprits. Ils étaient tous revenus dans la cour ou sur les remparts au-dessus d'eux, mais les esprits n'étaient plus là, ils s'étaient tous évaporés, où alors ils avaient fui la colère des Nordiens, ce que Tyrion aurait fait à leur place pour être honnête.

-Le sang des humains a pris une propriété magique après le geste de Lady Sansa, expliqua Ilirian, qui s'était mélangé aux chevaliers pour propager l'idée de Sansa un peu plus tôt.

-Bon, nous sommes apparemment débarrassés de la menace, mais ma soeur est blessée, cria Arya, merci de votre aide, et s'il vous plaît, attendez-nous dans la grande salle ou ici, et prévenez-nous si Mélissandre arrive. Quelques jeunes lords s'approchèrent sérieusement inquiets pour la jeune Stark, proposant leur aide et Mestre Nathan confia à l'un des plus vigoureux et des plus prudents de porter Sansa jusqu'à l'infirmerie du château. Sansa protesta, assurant qu'elle était parfaitement capable de marcher mais Mestre Nathan assura que les tissus abîmés devaient bougés le moins possible, et Sansa ne fit plus d'objections.

Mestre Nathan trouva dans ses réserves un mélange désinfectant qu'il appliqua sur son dos et son visage puis prépara son matériel pour la recoudre.

-Y-a-t-il d'autres blessés, interrogea-t-elle, il y a sans doute des gens qui ont plus besoin de soins.

-On a plusieurs œils aux beurres noirs parmi les chevaliers, mais on leur a fait appliquer de la neige, et il n'y a personne à recoudre, seulement des égratignures sans gravité et quelques hématomes assura Mestre Nathan, Arya et la plupart des hommes ont été protégé par leur armures.

Sansa soupira :

-Vous vérifirez quand même les blessures superficielles n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment peux-tu te soucier des autres maintenant ? s'exaspéra Arya, ils ont l'habitude de se battre, pas toi.

-C'est que... je ne me réjouis pas vraiment à la perspective de voir des aiguilles se planter dans mon dos, avoua-t-elle, penaude. Tyrion sentit son cœur se gonfler de tendresse et de reconnaissance, s'il avait cru en eux, il aurait remercié tous les dieux, les sept, le dieu noyé, les anciens dieux et même celui de Mélissandre, pour le fait qu'elle soit saine et sauve.

La plaie était propre et nette mais désespérément ouverte et il allait bien falloir la recoudre.

-Et dire que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas voir cette cicatrice pendant deux ans, et que maintenant, tout Winterfell l'a vu alors qu'elle est encore plus atroce, se plaignit-elle, en cachant son visage dans l'oreiller du lit de l'infirmerie.

-Pfff Sansa, ce n'était qu'une petite ligne blanche, soupira Arya, en commençant à faire les cent pas d'impatience autour de la pièce, D'accord, si je pouvais, je tuerais plusieurs fois Ramsay pour toi et Rickon mais presque tous les types qui habitent ce château en ont et des pires.

-Mais je ne suis pas un chevalier, chuchota-t-elle, je ne l'ai pas obtenu lors d'un combat ; ce n'est pas noble, et ce n'est pas beau.

Malgré la présence du mestre et d'Arya, Tyrion ne put s'empêcher de défroisser son expression d'un léger baiser sur son front :

-Il n'y a pas de cicatrices héroïques ou honteuses, elles ne sont ni belles ni laides, elles viennent de la souffrance, elles disent juste qu'on a dépassé ce qui nous les avait causés. Personne ne devrait émettre de jugement dessus. Puis, d'un ton plus ironique :

-Surtout pour celle-ci, si quelqu'un la voit c'est qu'il l'a cherché...

Sansa rougit, comprenant le sous-texte, et replaça les tissus pardessus, alors que Mestre Nathan revenait justement près d'elle avec un onguent à l'étrange couleur verte, du fil et une aiguille.

-Voulez-vous du lait de pavot, ? lui proposa le mestre, ainsi vous ne sentirez rien.

-Non merci, je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas avoir les idées claires alors que Mélissandre est peut-être avec Bran et Joy, répondit-elle d'une petite voix tremblante, je vais survivre... si... Elle tendit une main hésitante vers Tyrion.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, prit sa main, et se mit à lui raconter quelques stupides histoires, pour la distraire des aiguilles qui allaient s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

Finalement, le jeune mestre réussit à recoudre plutôt élégamment la plaie, Tandis que Sansa s'astreignait à un silence digne quoique crispé et que Tyrion avait l'impression de sentir l'aiguille dans son propre dos, sous le regard amusé d'Arya.

-Alors il n'y a plus de fantômes ? demanda Sansa, en se redressant en position assise.

-Plus à Winterfell en tout cas, sourit Nathan, vous avez été brillante, Lady Sansa.

-Je ne me sens pas excessivement brillante pour l'heure, constata-t-elle et puis c'est Tyrion qui a compris en premier que l'indifférence et la paix les repoussaient alors que la terreur et la haine leur permettait de nous nuire, je n'ai même pas réussi à appliquer cela.

-Tu as eu cette idée avec Littlefinger, rappela Tyrion, en lui enlevant sa raison d'être revenu, tu as trouvé comment les faire disparaître, et tu t'es souvenue de cette histoire sur le sang des Stark, c'était impressionnant, même si ta sœur n'a pas compris et qu'elle a bien failli t'exterminer.

-C'est faux, protesta Arya en le poussant pour prendre sa place près de Sansa, j'ai juste eu de légers doutes... mais Ilirian m'a retenu.

-Tu vois qu'il a servi à quelque chose finalement, soupira Sansa.

-Plus ou moins, concéda la cadette, de mauvaise grâce.

-Des nouvelles de Bran et Joy ? questionna-t-elle, alors que Meera, Faérie, Ilirian, Ser Edmund et Ser Gary Sleigh s'amassaient sur le seuil de la chambre et commençaient timidement à entrer, lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'il n'y avait pas de cris de douleur, et que Sansa semblait plus ou moins en forme.

-Malheureusement non, et Mélissandre non plus, répondit Meera, se tordant anxieusement les doigts.

-Nous devons rejoindre tout le monde, décida Sansa, et espérer qu'ils ont retrouvé cet œuf de dragon et qu'ils ont réussi je ne sais par quel miracle à se débarrasser de Mélissandre.

-Il serait préférable que vous vous reposiez et que vous ne bougiez pas trop, tenta Nathan.

-mes points de suture peuvent supporter une marche jusqu'à la grande salle non ?

-oui mais...

-Très bien, si je ne descends pas les gens vont commencer à lancer des rumeurs, et d'ici une heure ils voudront m'enterrer et nommer l'un d'eux à ma place.

-La confiance que tu portes à ton peuple est époustouflante, ironisa Tyrion, qui aurait bien aimé qu'elle reste en sécurité pendant quelques heures, en fait jusqu'à ce que Mélissandre soit hors d'état de nuire mais il savait qu'elle était trop têtue pour les écouter sur ce point.

-Et c'est un Lannister qui ose me dire ça, fit-elle avec un sourire, peut-être qu'ils ne me déclareront pas morte tout de suite, mais je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une dirigeante du Nord qui prend le temps de se reposer en plein milieu d'une guerre.

-J'en étais sûre, indiqua Fièrement Faérie, sortez tous d'ici, je lui ai apporté une robe qui n'est pas couverte de sang et largement déchirée dans le dos, ce sera un peu moins théâtrale, d'accord mais je pense qu'elle préférera maintenir sa pudeur et sa dignité.

Tyrion abandonna Sansa à Faérie qui laissait déjà échapper un flot de paroles mi moqueuses mi fières à l'intention de son amie.

Dans le couloir il se retrouva près d'Ilirian, le garçon restait assez solitaire et silencieux, Tyrion ressenti un élan de sympathie pour le jeune homme :

-Désolé, tu as rencontré quelqu'un de particulièrement désagréable ?

-Ma mère... morte dans le camp des Stark qu'elle suivait parce qu'elle voulait aider Robb... elle n'a pas eu de prémonition au sujet des noces pourpres, et moi non plus, quand des Lannister l'ont tuée... je me suis enfui et je suis revenu ici, quand je pense que j'ai dû croiser Lady Arya là-bas et que je ne l'ai toujours pas aidé.

Le garçon avait clairement eu besoin de parler, il avait tout déversé d'un coup et il y avait de quoi. Il devait avoir sept ou huit ans de moins que lui, l'âge de Sansa, mais il y avait quelque chose de très juvénile dans sa voix vibrante d'une douleur qui ne partait pas.

Que pouvait-il répondre quand c'était sa famille qui était responsable de tels horreurs ? C'était la question qu'il se posait tout le temps avec Sansa et l'un des plus grands obstacles entre eux. Peut-être que s'il trouvait les mots avec lui, ils les trouveraient avec elle aussi.

-Ta mère t'en voulais de son vivant ?

-Non, pas vraiment, elle aurait juste aimé que je sois plus fort, admit-il piteusement, je n'étais pas doué pour me battre, ou pour me faire entendre, pour me faire des amis, et j'avais peur de mes propres rêves prémonitoires.

-Si ça peut te faire du bien, mon père me haïssait carrément pour des raisons assez similaires, mise à part le fait que contrairement à toi, on me reprochait également de trop parler. Mais ils sont partis maintenant, et Arya a l'air un peu moins prête à te tuer.

Ilirian eut un léger sourire :

-Bizarrement, ça aide, merci, Lord Lannister.

-appelle-moi Tyrion s'il te plaît, tu peux comprendre que je n'aime pas avoir l'air de mon père.

-Très bien, approuva Ilirian.

-Je te préviendrai si je vois qu'Arya prépare un plan pour attenter à ta vie, plaisanta-t-il.

-Et je t'informerais la prochaine fois que Lady Sansa va se jeter dans les bras d'un type étrange, histoire d'éviter le choc.

-Tu avais vu cela ?

-Pas exactement sous cette forme mais oui, accorda-t-il, honnêtement je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais l'amener à faire cela, mais elle a eu cette réaction sans mon secours, et je me suis senti encore plus impuissant.

-Nous sommes tous impuissants comparés aux Stark.

Bientôt la porte de l'infirmerie se rouvrit sur Faérie et Sansa et leur petit groupe se mit en marche vers la grande salle où il faudrait affronter les Nordiens, remontés à bloc par leur victoire, qui, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle explosèrent en un cri commun de triomphe mâché et à peine reconnaissable qui sonnait à peu près comme, "le nord vient", principalement dû au fait que, ne s'étant pas consulté, certains s'étaient mis à beugler "l'hiver vient" et les autres "le nord se souvient", Tyrion eut un peu envie de rire, en tant que Lannister, il n'avait pas l'habitude des démonstrations de cohésion non orchestrés par leur chef, et il eut soudain envie que Jaime soit là, il aurait ri avec lui tout en partageant l'euphorie de la bataille remportée de ces gens. En ce qui le concernait, Tyrion ne serait satisfait que quand ils auraient récupéré l'œuf de dragon et les deux mômes qui l'avaient découvert, que Mélissandre ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir, et que Sansa pourrait se reposer et ne plus être en danger de mort, parce qu'il s'apercevait qu'il le vivait encore moins bien lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle et pas de lui.

Notes : C'est sans doute évident, mais je n'ai aucune connaissance en médecine xd, mais comme on est dans un contexte médiéval/merveilleux j'imagine que ça peut passer.

J'ai encore un peu d'avance sur les chapitres mais je suis en période de révision pour un examen scolaire alors il n'est pas impossible que je manque de régularité d'ici 2 semaines, mais aucune chance que j'abandonne cette fic !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !


	28. Chapitre 28

Notes : Coucou, encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un mot, c'est vraiment super !

-Judy : oui, comme toi je trouve que Sansa et Tyrion forment une bonne équipe et c'est une bonne base pour un couple ! Ah et voilà "les petits" comme tu les appelles !

Emmie : Whaou, merci beaucoup ! Je ne savais pa qu'il y avait autant de choses dans mon chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 28 : Joy

Joy vit le corps de Bran fendre la surface de la rivière, et la panique la saisit à la gorge. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses bottes de fourrures, cela risquait de l'encombrer. Mais ce n'était pas une angoisse paralysante, elle sauta sans aucune hésitation. L'œuf avait également disparu dans les flots, mais Joy n'avait aucun doute quant au choix qu'il s'imposait de faire. Bran était vivant, Bran avait une famille, des gens qui tenaient à lui, et d'une étrange manière, elle tenait à lui. Une sensation d'engourdissement gagna immédiatement ses membres, le brusque changement de température la laissa étourdie, mais elle se força à amorcer une brasse dans la direction du garçon balloté par les flots qui se noyait. Joy était une nageuse correcte, une bonne nageuse, si l'on considérait la proportion d'adultes à Westeros qui ne savaient pas en faire autant, mais cela, c'était dans les eaux presque tièdes du lac et de la mer qui bordaient Castral Roc.

Il y avait un léger courant, et bien entendu il lui fallait le remonter pour rejoindre Bran. Depuis la berge Mélissandre s'écria

-Que fais-tu, c'est l'œuf qu'il faut récupérer, pas ce garçon impotent ! Es-tu inconsciente ?

Joy ne lui prêta aucune attention, elle avait lu dans les livres que souvent, une créature diabolique tentait de détourner le héros de sa quête, et qu'il lui fallait lutter pour résister. Le froid l'empêchait peut-être de réfléchir, mais à cet instant il était évident qu'il lui fallait atteindre Bran. En quelques mouvements énergiques, elle parvint jusqu'à lui et passa un bras autour de son torse frêle pour essayer de le maintenir à la surface. À cet instant, alors qu'elle se tordait frénétiquement pour supporter le poids du garçon, pourtant pas bien lourd, Joy prit conscience de plusieurs choses dans un moment de révélation glaçant. Premièrement, Mélissandre l'attendait sur le bord de l'eau, deuxièmement, il leur serait impossible de s'enfuir étant donné l'état de Bran, et troisièmement le courant risquait à tout moment de les emporter vers le bas. Risquant un oeil vers la prêtresse rouge, elle croisa son regard de braise qui la fixait marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles, priant sans doute son dieu pour que les deux adolescents se noient. La peur et surtout le froid déposaient une brume épaisse sur son esprit, une seule idée fixe brillait, sortir de cette eau. La voix de Bran raisonna alors dans son esprit, datant seulement de quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient sur leur canot :

-Ici l'eau reste froide, mais plus bas, ce sont les sources chaudes de Winterfell, il y a une deuxième source.

Elle se retourna sur le dos, entraînant Bran dans son sillage et ne bougea plus, le courant la trouva et les emportèrent à vive allure vers le bas de la rivière. Bran ouvrit soudain ses yeux, qui s'étaient fermés au moment où Joy l'avait rejoint :

-Ton œuf de dragon...

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de te soucier des autres, répondit-elle, dis-moi plutôt, les sources chaudes sont-elles très loin ?

Joy avait agi impulsivement, escomptant leur faire descendre le courant jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à ces fameuses sources et aient distancé Mélissandre, mais elle avait la désagréable impression que son plan n'était pas excellent. Ses forces lui manquaient et elle ne sentait plus ses mains et ses pieds, avec horreur, elle constata d'ailleurs que la prêtresse rouge courait sur le rivage à leur suite.

-Beaucoup trop loin pour des gens qui sont dans l'eau gelé, apprit Bran, d'une voix triste, je suis désolé Joy, tu n'aurais pas dû.

Joy secoua rageusement la tête, refusant d'accepter la vérité, malgré la lente paralysie qu'elle sentait venir, bientôt, elle serait incapable de maintenir Bran. Mais Joy avait été élevée par des Lannister, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Et Bran était un Stark, s'il n'y avait eu cette corneille, elle était persuadée qu'il se serait montré plus volontaire. Joy serra convulsivement le corps inerte du garçon, c'était la dernière chose vivante, dans ce monde de glace, c'était la seule chose qui comptait à présent.

Joy considéra vaguement la possibilité de sortir de l'eau, mais il lui faudrait nager avec Bran jusqu'au bord, elle ne le pourrait pas et même si elle y parvenait Mélissandre les attendait et ils n'avaient rien pour se sécher, personne pour leur venir en aide. Terrifiée mais déterminée, elle se concentra pour garder leurs deux visages à l'air libre, et pour bouger ses membres pour ne pas les perdre. Le courant filait à vive allure et bientôt une vague gigantesque les entraîna vers le haut, immergeant leurs têtes dans l'eau froide. Puis, ils ne bougèrent plus. Et l'eau n'était plus froide du tout. Au contraire, de surprise et de douleur, Joy et Bran poussèrent un hurlement commun. C'était un râle presque bestial qui parlait de souffrances insoutenables, de peaux successivement agressées par le chaud et le froid. Le coude de Joy buta contre un rocher et elle s'y cramponna, tenant Bran comme elle pouvait de son autre Bras et soudain, la grosse vague que créait le courant à l'entrée de cette cavité protégée propulsa un objet droit sur le visage de Joy. Un objet dur et ovale.

-C'est l'œuf murmura-t-elle, en le posant sur le rocher.

L'eau était chaude, en face d'elle se dressait une cascade, dont les tourbillons cristallins miroitaient dans le clair de lune, ce qui devait expliquer la vague par l'entrechoquement des deux courants. Sa peau la brûlait terriblement, mais elle pouvait bouger. Sortant sa dague de sa poche elle trancha la corde qui liait les bras du jeune Stark dans son dos. Heureusement la corde céda rapidement, et le jeune garçon saisit l'œuf sur le rocher l'air ébahi.

-Je ne vois plus Mélissandre, constata Bran, mais nous ne pouvons rester dans l'eau, pas avec nos vêtements trempés, Joy nous allons sortir.

-Mais dehors... nous mourrons de froid, sanglotta Joy, qui tremblait.

-Si nous restons ici nous allons perdre connaissance dans l'eau, expliqua-t-il, nous appellerons à l'aide, nous crierons aussi fort que nous pourrons mais tu dois absolument sortir de là.

Joy observa avec incompréhension les yeux marrons de Bran, qui n'étaient plus si froids et distants, il y brillait une énergie incroyable. Sans un mot il lui tendit l'œuf en dehors de l'eau, et Joy sentit que celui-ci était bouillant. Les pieds de joy touchaient le sol terreux du bassin; elle marcha donc jusqu'au bord en emportant sans grand mal Bran et l'œuf avec elle. Bran se hissa hors de l'eau et lui tendit les mains pour l'aider à en faire de même.

Épuisés, sur les rives de l'inconscience ; ils s'écrasèrent en un amas enchevêtré de membres sur le sol.

-Il faut retirer... vêtements.

C'était une constatation simple, atroce dans ce qu'elle impliquait de mouvement, mais presque pas gênante. Joy attrapa les bottes doublés de fourrure de Bran et les tira jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'enlèvent, alors qu'il retirait sa cape et ses braies. Joy avait commencé par l'aider lui parce qu'il était demeuré immobile depuis le début, et que son hypothermie devait être plus sérieuse. De plus, lorsqu'elle avait sauté dans l'eau elle s'était débarrassé de son manteau et de ses chaussures. Au bout d'un moment, il ne resta qu'une fine couche de vêtements sur leurs deux corps tremblants et Joy sentit ses forces la quitter alors qu'elle tentait d'arracher sa chemise de laine qui collait à sa peau. Elle vacilla et tomba sur Bran, incapable de faire un geste de plus. Quelque chose lui rentra violemment dans les côtes, quelque chose de bouillant, et au même moment, Bran laissa échapper un souffle saccadé.

Entre eux, se nichait l'œuf de dragon, émettant une chaleur, si impérieusement nécessaire qu'ils ne songèrent plus à se dégager, où même à se déplacer pour que l'objet dure cesse d'entailler leurs côtes ; au contraire. Leur instinct de survie était plus fort que tout le reste. Contre leurs deux cœurs aux battements erratiques la source de chaleur croissait rapidement. Joy sentit que peut-être son sang recommençait à circuler dans ses veines, que la sensibilité lui reviendrait peut-être un jour. Le clair de lune donnait au visage de Bran un éclat mystérieux, toute son expression exprimant un soulagement au-delà de tous les mots.

Ivre de la chaleur qui l'étreignait, cherchant à la sentir plus fortement encore, Joy roula sur le côté et serra ses bras autour de Bran et de l'œuf, le garçon en fit autant, la pressant peut-être trop brusquement contre la source de chaleur. Parce que leur vie en dépendait. Joy ne savait pas ce qu'il faudrait faire après, ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux.

Elle savait que le monde était glacial et brûlant, que l'hiver était venu pour elle, et que seul cette petite pierre de feu entre leurs deux corps moribonds pouvait les sauver. La chaleur se répandit ensuite en une vapeur presque palpable qui vint former une sorte de cocon autour des deux adolescents, comme s'ils étaient à l'intérieur même de la source de chaleur, à l'intérieur de l'œuf. Joy n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer et, la fatigue et la souffrance l'empêchaient d'y réfléchir. Envahie par un sentiment de bien-être incomparable, elle souhaita se fondre, s'incorporer, dans cette matière, dans cette étreinte étrange.

Elle ne se souvenait pas non plus s'ils étaient entièrement dévêtus ou si quelques vêtements collaient encore à leurs peaux, sans doute n'aurait-elle jamais osé tout enlever dans son état normal. La Joy de tous les jours aurait été déjà assez paniquée de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Elle ne se sentait pourtant pas nue, même lorsque ses côtes endolories s'écrasaient contre le torse de Bran, cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer que cela ferait d'être nue devant un garçon. Cela n'avait aucune importance d'ailleurs, car Bran semblait encore moins conscient qu'elle, et Joy ne se sentait pas du tout comme la fillette qui avait avidement cherché le passage secret juste une heure plus tôt. Elle avait l'impression de faire partie d'un organisme ancestral, immémorial et en même temps, d'être sur le point de naître. Ne sachant pas si c'était le plus médicalement sage, elle ferma les yeux, submergée par l'épuisement.

-Réveilles-toi, Joy, réveilles-toi. Quelqu'un la secouait violemment, soulevant avec difficulté les paupières elle vit que c'était Bran. Et elle comprit aussi que Mélissandre avait reparu, elle s'activait autour d'eux. La chaleur, elle, s'était éteinte, et Joy vit que l'œuf n'était plus contre sa poitrine.

Mélissandre le tenait dans sa main, le faisant rouler le long de ses doigts sinueux, puis elle s'approcha d'eux.

-Je suis déçue Joy, fit-elle, j'attendais mieux de la part d'une Lannister, tu n'as pas protégé ton dragon mais ce garçon qui se prend pour une divinité et qui ne peut pas rester en vie, Rhalor ne doit pas avoir de concurrents.

-À quoi vous servirait-il de le tuer ? cria Joy, essayant de se lever, mais une douleur terrible lui transperça les côtes et le froid l'empêchait de maîtriser pleinement ses jambes.

-Rhalor aime les sacrifices, marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour eux apparemment, vous serez deux excellentes victimes, quand je lui ai offert Shyreen Barabthéon, il s'est montré particulièrement favorable...

-est-ce là votre conception du bien ? De la justice ?

Joy savait qu'il ne servait à rien 'd'essayer de raisonner une fanatique comme celle-ci, mais elle tentait simplement de leur faire gagner du temps, du temps pour faire quoi ? Elle ne le savait au juste. Mais tout sursis était préférable au sort qui les attendait.

-Ceci est la justice pour les spectres qui m'obéissent et me soutiennent, venez mes chers amis, lança-t-elle d'ailleurs dans le vide.

Sauf que seule quelques malheureuses silhouettes plus translucides que jamais se manifestèrent, Mélissandre ouvrit une bouche bée :

-Où sont les autres ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si faibles ?

Une voix presque inaudible répondit :

-Nous sommes allé à Winterfell, la plupart d'entre nous ont été anéantis par la magie du sang des Stark qui a activé le processus, nous autres n'avons plus de raison de nous battre, la haine a quitté nos cœurs

La femme rouge fut prise d'un hurlement de rage, les maigres silhouettes s'évaporèrent en fumée et elle fondit sur eux.

Joy ; puisant dans les forces qu'ils lui restaient de son contact avec la chaleur surnaturelle, s'assit puis se dressa sur des genoux flagellant, elle tâtonna dans le noir sur le sol glacial et par chance, elle tomba sur sa fiole de poison égaré dans un tas de tissu, seule arme qu'il lui restait alors que bien qu'elle soit sèche elle grelotait toujours, le corps partiellement recouvert d'une tunique qui lui arrivait aux genoux et était largement déchirée sur le devant.

-Sois raisonnable petite, conseilla la prêtresse rouge d'un ton presque doux, si vous ne mourrez pas par les flammes, Bran et toi périrez sous peu de froid, après de tels chocs thermiques.

C'était en effet ce que dictait la logique, l'examen objectif des faits, c'était ce que disaient les bras déjà bleus de Bran, et ses propres tremblements, mais ce n'était pas ce que Joy voulait croire. À côté d'elle, Bran suivait les événements avec impuissance, le regard qu'ils partagèrent lui glassa le sang. À la surface, il n'y avait que la calme indifférence de la corneille, qui subissait les événement sans agir, témoin silencieux de l'histoire dont le cours ne devait être interrompu. Mais quelque part, plus si loin, puisqu'ils s'étaient débarrassés de temps de vêtements, le cœur d'un garçon de la maison Stark s'affolait à la perspective de mourir, de mourir pour de bon cette fois.

Joy sut, comme si elle aussi avait des pouvoirs surnaturels, qu'elle ne pourrait abandonner ce garçon-là et cette jeune fille aussi, qui allaient immanquablement être livrés aux flammes au milieu de la neige.

Alors que la femme rouge la saisissait par les épaules et qu'elle était trop faible pour se dégager, transie de froid et de fièvre, elle marmonna :

-Nous pourrions négocier, à Winterfell, des gens seraient prêts à beaucoup pour récupérer Bran.

-Et aussi pour te récupérer toi et ton dragon j'en suis sûre, rétorqua Mélissandre, en la déposant délicatement sur un empilement bancal de morceaux de bois qu'elle avait visiblement construit elle-même, mais je ne veux pas leur donner cette chance, je n'ai besoin d'aucune arme, d'aucune richesse de ce monde, seulement le soutien de mon dieu, et si mon premier Azor ahai s'est dissout, il m'en enverra un autre.

À cours d'idée, Joy roula à terre, pour faire perdre du temps à son ennemie, la chute n'était pas bien haute, mais lui arracha tout de même un gémissement de douleur, quelque chose n'allait décidément pas avec sa cage thoracique :

-Mon enfant, si tu te laisses faire, Rhalor t'accordera sans doute une autre existence un de ces jours, gronda-t-elle en se penchant pour la ramasser comme un petit animal sans défense dont elle aurait aimé apaisé les ultimes souffrances.

-Pourquoi ne créez-vous pas un brasier directement par terre ? vous en êtes capable non ? provoqua Joy, avec insolence alors que Mélissandre liait ses bras au haut de la pile de bois.

-Bien entendu, répondit la femme avec fierté c'est ainsi que je suis revenue à la vie après la Longue Nuit, en renaissant des flammes, et en m'appuyant sur le déséquilibre qui régnait dans le monde, la corneille était vivante, mais elle n'avait plus d'adversaire, j'ai donc pris cette place. Mais vois-tu, pour faire un sacrifice, il faut faire des efforts, prouver à Rhalor que l'on est prêt à se salir les mains pour lui.

Tandis que la folle discourait Joy et Bran tentèrent de communiquer par signes. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Aucun d'eux deux n'étaient en mesure de se déplacer. Joy tenta de ravaler son désespoir, de se concentrer pour lutter de toutes ses forces. Mélissandre souleva Bran, et l'emporta sur le second tas de bûches à un bras de distance seulement de la jeune fille.

-Le dieu de la lumière adorera se repaître de vos vies ! se réjouit Mélissandre, Joy ne voyait pas grand-chose dans la noirceur de l'aube, mais il lui sembla que ce n'était pas une joie sadique qui l'animait, plutôt une foie déconcertante et destructrice.

Joy rua contre ses liens, comme elle avait vu faire tant de chevaux fougueux, cela ne fit que les resserrer. Des larmes de désespoir coulèrent sur ses joues, elle se tourna vers Bran, parce que son indifférence était toujours moins pénible à contempler que la folie meurtrière de Mélissandre, et fut abasourdi de voir, au moment où lui aussi se concentrait sur elle, son masque de froideur fondre et il murmura :

-Je suis tellement désolé, je suis inutile et tu ne mérites pas ça,... Joy, pardonnes-moi.

Elle eut encore cette impression curieuse d'avoir atteint un autre être prisonnier au fond de la corneille, celui que pleuraient les filles Stark et Lady Meera Reed, quand elles pensaient qu'on ne les voyait pas.

-Rhalor, mon seigneur, je vous offre la chair et le sang de ces deux enfants, celui de Joy Hill, qui te défie en réveillant la magie des dragons, et celui de Brandon Stark dont les pouvoirs sont une aberration, une atteinte à ta suprématie que j'élimine en cette nuit.

Joy frottait désormais ses poignets contre le bois, essayant de ronger la corde, le froid l'empêchant presque de sentir les échardes s'enfonçant dans sa peau.

-D'abord toi, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de Joy.

En un éclair elle revit les visages de ceux qui avaient cru en elle et qu'elle allait décevoir: Genna et sa fiole de poison de cristal abandonnée à deux pas de là, Mestre Nathan qui assurait qu'un jour, Joy aurait un rôle à jouer à Westeros, ses cousins Jaime et Tyrion qui l'avaient traité comme si elle appartenait réellement à leur famille, Lady Sansa, qui lui avait confié son frère et créer un blason, et le garçon à côté d'elle, qui avait saisi sa main pour se jeter dans un passage secret.

Un crépitement se fit alors entendre sous elle et les premiers morceaux de bois de la pile commencèrent à brûler. Joy ne voulait pas montrer à cette femme qu'elle avait peur, il lui fut toutefois impossible de retenir les sanglots qui la secouèrent aussi violemment que les remous de la rivière l'avaient fait plutôt

-NON !

Le cri qui avait jaillit du corps de Bran, ne pouvait raisonnablement être celui de la corneille de par ses intonations même, c'était un son humain, épouvantablement humain, que Joy ne pouvait décrire que comme le son qu'aurait pu émettre une âme en se brisant, si cela avait été possible. Ensuite, la jeune fille se dit qu'elle devait avoir perdu connaissance, parce que ce qu'elle vit n'avait aucun sens.

D'un mouvement des bras, Bran se débarrassa de la corde qui le retenait attaché à son bûcher, et se dressa en un instant debout sur ses jambes qui n'avaient pas servies depuis près de sept ans. Mélissandre poussa un cri terrible alors que Bran bondissait jusqu'à elle. En état de choc, Joy chercha à comprendre pourquoi il ne s'était pas effondré sur elle, et s'aperçut que dans son dos s'étiraient deux grandes ailes noires satinées qui se perdaient dans l'air nocturne. Comme si c'était là la chose la plus naturelle au monde, il se pencha sur Joy, dénoua ses liens et l'arracha aux flammes qui léchaient déjà les bûches sur lesquelles elle reposait.

Mélissandre se précipita sur eux, mais les bras vigoureux qui soutenaient Joy ne fléchirent pas, pas plus que les ailes de velours qui battaient dans son dos. Cela dépassait tout ce que Joy avait pu imaginer et pourtant, elle avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à s'imaginer des choses. Dans sa position, elle ne pouvait distinguer l'expression du garçon ailé, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si elle devait remercier la corneille ou le jeune loup pour ce sauvetage de haut vol, si elle pouvait se permettre le jeu de mots.

-nous devons-nous débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toutes, affirma-t-il. Puis la déposant à une bonne distance de la prêtresse rouge, à l'emplacement où ils avaient abandonné leur vêtement, il reprit son envol après avoir ramassé quelque chose qu'elle ne put distinguer sous ses yeux écarquillés.

-La corneille n'est pas autorisée à intervenir dans les affaires humaines, cria Mélissandre au désespoir, alors qu'il se précipitait vers elle, semblable à un oiseau de chasse, ayant repéré un rat dans l'obscurité.

-La corneille joue sa dernière partie cette nuit, annonça la voix désincarnée que Joy y associait, je suis surtout et de plus en plus Bran Stark, la corneille me dicte simplement ce que je dois faire pour mettre fin à toute cette magie qui entache le Nord.

-C'est stupide, veux-tu vraiment perdre tes pouvoirs ?

-La corneille m'a indiqué que c'était là son dernier acte, et je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que vous brûliez vive une énième innocente, je ne peux pas tolérer que vous touchiez à Joy, elle est liée à la seule forme de magie qui en vaille la peine dans ce monde: celle de la vie elle-même.

Bran attrapa alors Mélissandre et la déposa sur le brasier destiné à Joy qui flambait toujours, sauf que pour l'empêcher de fuir et de pouvoir disparaître comme elle l'avait déjà fait, Bran semblait obligé de la garder entre ses ailes détentrices de cette force magique opposée qui établissait l'équilibre des forces.

Flottant à plat dos à quelques centimètres de la fournaise, ses ailes, elles brûlaient alors que Mélissandre restait indemne.

-Bran, elle ne peut pas mourir ainsi ! hurla Joy, affolée.

Elle remarqua alors que dans sa main était un flacon, un flacon de cristal qui scintilla lorsqu'il en déboucha le couvercle dans la nuit noire ; se contorsionnant il en jeta le contenu sur le visage de la prêtresse rouge.

-"le poison fonctionne par inhalation" se souvint Joy et en effet, la femme se mit à étouffer, et le reste du liquide qui s'était répandu autour d'elle contamina le feu, qui prit une couleur bleu inquiétante. Ce n'était plus un feu ordinaire mais quelque chose de pire qui rongeait le corps de la femme qui ne pouvait pas brûler alors qu'elle s'étouffait. Bran n'avait pas émis un son mais ses ailes pareilles à celles d'un papillon, avaient commencé à s'effriter sous la chaleur et il s'écarta précipitamment dès qu'elle cessa de se débattre. Horrifiée, Joy le vit dégringoler dans la neige et s'en recouvrir rapidement pour éteindre les braises qui risquaient de le transformer en torche vivante.

Il parvint vite près d'elle, et elle vit avec un soulagement infini qu'à la place de la petite fiole se tenait dans sa main l'œuf de dragon qui leur avait sauvé la vie.

Ensemble, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, à bout de souffle, de force, de toute capacité d'agir, ils observèrent incrédules le corps se dissoudre et les flammes s'éteindre ne laissant que des cendres sur la neige, alors qu'un éclat rose chatouillait le velours de la nuit, annonciateur d'un nouveau jour.

À cet instant, des appels résonnèrent dans le lointain et alors que Bran y répondait, Joy sentit sa tête basculer mais ne garda pas le souvenir d'avoir rencontré le sol.

Joy ne revint complètement à elle que longtemps plus tard. Avec effort, elle se tira des limbes de l'inconscience pour réaliser qu'elle était entourée de couvertures chaudes et moelleuses et que sans doute, on lui avait donné du lait de pavot, à en juger par le goût pâteux dans sa bouche et la lourdeur de sa tête. Mais elle était vivante, délicieusement, indubitablement vivante, et c'était exaltant.

Alors qu'elle examinait silencieusement son environnement, l'infirmerie de Winterfell, elle comprit que Bran et elle avaient dû être secourus.

-Bran... fut le premier son qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Joy !

C'était trois voix qui s'étaient exclamées en cœur. Mestre Nathan, Tyrion et Lady Sansa. Cette dernière posa une main fraîche sur son front testant sa fièvre, en souriant avec soulagement. Joy vit que Bran était dans le lit d'à côté, toujours immobile.

-Ses ailes ?... il avait des ailes, chuchota-t-elle, en guise de question, la jeune Lady de Winterfell l'observa avec une inquiétude redoublée.

-tout va bien maintenant, Bran et toi êtes sains et saufs et nous avons dispersés les cendres de Mélissandre... quand tu iras mieux et que Bran aura repris connaissance, vous nous raconterez ce qui s'est passé.

-Je peux parler tout de suite, je me sens bien, mentit la jeune fille.

-La première question que je me pose, Joy, sourit Tyrion, même si je suis très fier de toi, c'est pourquoi Brandon et toi étiez à moitié nus dans la neige ?

Joy sentit ses joues s'embraser de honte, signe que les choses étaient bel et bien revenues à la banalité du réel, car cette nuit, elle n'avait ressenti aucune gêne à cette idée.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la priorité, objecta Sansa, une expression faussement sévère sur le visage alors qu'elle se tournait vers Tyrion avec un sourire réprimé, je suis certaine qu'ils ont des explications bien plus légitimes à nous fournir que toutes celles que tu ne pourras jamais trouver pour justifier d'une telle situation te concernant.

Tyrion ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mi-contrit mi-amusé, mais Lady Sansa qui elle aussi s'était empourprée, ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-D'ailleurs, mestre Nathan dit qu'ils souffrent d'hypothermie et qu'ils sont probablement tombés dans la rivière, poursuivit-elle.

-Mélissandre y a jeté Bran, souffla Joy, je devais le récupérer et puis après les sources chaudes... nous avions l'œuf qui nous réchauffait, et nous savions que cela serait plus efficace avec moins de vêtements, puis Mélissandre nous a retrouvé, elle voulait nous sacrifier à Rhalor, et puis Bran s'est envolé et a empoisonné Mélissandre et...

Les trois adultes échangèrent un regard éloquent, ils pensaient sans doute que le lait de pavot confondait son esprit. Mais soudain une autre voix raisonna, celle de Bran :

-En définitive, Joy nous a sauvé la vie au moins trois fois cette nuit.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Ilirian et Arya qui devaient avoir entendu du bruit et être entré.

-Pourquoi ne pas reprendre cette histoire depuis le début et plus calmement ? proposa Sansa en rebordant son petit frère.

Joy et Bran racontèrent laborieusement leur histoire, peinant à y croire eux-même alors que les cinq autres les écoutaient avec une attention parfaite. C'était une des choses formidables à Winterfell, songea distraitement Joy alors que Bran poursuivait le récit, tous ici étaient habitués à ce que des choses inexplicables et magiques se produisent autour d'eux, à tel point qu'ils ne vous riaient pas au nez lorsque vous leur racontiez ce genre de choses. Au roc, les grandes personnes avaient eu l'esprit si étroit qu'il avait fallu que le dragon soit à leur porte pour qu'ils croient en son existence. Ici, et bien les détenteurs de l'autorité étaient encore jeunes, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et étaient presque prêts à la croire sur parole quand elle admit qu'elle pensait qu'un œuf de dragon leur avait volontairement sauvé la vie.

-Si je comprends bien Bran tu n'est plus une corneille à trois yeux ? interrogea Arya, un peu perplexe tout de même.

-Oui, Je suis juste Bran Stark, murmura-t-il, d'une voix hésitante.

Arya et Sansa le contemplaient avec soulagement, comme si rien qu'à entendre le son de sa voix elle pouvait sentir la différence, et maintenant que les brumes de pavot se dissipaient dans son esprit, Joy crut la sentir aussi, le timbre était plus chaleureux, plus juvénile, plus celui d'un garçon de presque dix-sept ans que d'une entité sans âge, quoiqu'un garçon qui avait vécu beaucoup de choses.

-Je suis content, fit-il timidement, je suis content de sentir plutôt que de savoir que j'ai retrouvé ma famille.

Les deux filles Stark voulurent étreindre leur petit frère au même moment, et celui-ci leur tendit les bras comme il avait dû le faire jadis, alors qu'ils n'étaient tous que des enfants n'ayant connu que les joies de l'été.

Les trois Stark émirent un son étrange, entre le sanglot et l'éclat de rire, qui se rapprochait décidément plus du second et Joy détourna la tête, ne se sentant pas le droit de s'immiscer dans un moment pareil. Se dégageait de la fratrie une joie telle qu'elle se communiquait à toute la pièce. Mestre Nathan, fixant obstinément un onguent qu'il tenait à la main, Ilirian, debout dans un coin comme un petit puni, et Tyrion au chevet de Joy avaient le même air attendri que celui qu'elle devait afficher elle-même.

-Il faudra prévenir Jon, souffla Arya.

-Tu as été incroyable, murmura Sansa, tu as été plus fort que la corneille.

-Seulement parce que celle-ci le voulait bien, marmona-t-il, visiblement gêné par l'exagération de sa sœur, elle savait que c'était nécessaire, il fallait éradiquer cette magie, Mélissandre y prenait son énergie et maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de déséquilibre elle ne pourra pas revivre. La corneille existait pour lutter contre le Roi de la Nuit, maintenant qu'Arya l'a tué elle n'a plus de raison d'être.

-avez-vous récupérer l'œuf ? demanda Joy.

Tyrion lui indiqua une étagère entre les deux lits, où trônait l'objet qui de cette manière, ressemblait à une pierre laissée là par un drôle de collectionneur.

-Je suis quand même déçu que mes ailes aient brûlé, fit Bran, avec une moue boudeuse que Joy ne lui avait jamais vu, je croyais que la Corneille m'accordait ce cadeau pour services rendus, peut-être que j'étais juste voué à les détruire de cette manière...

-Un loup n'a pas d'ailes, tensa Arya, ça serait ridicule !

-J'aurai bien voulu voir ça ! soupira Tyrion, en adressant un sourire complice à Joy, pendant ce temps nous nous amusions beaucoup moins, quelques fantômes nous ont rendu visite et nous avons eu de petites altercations bien qu'elles ne puissent absolument pas rivaliser avec les vôtres.

Joy remarqua alors qu'Ilirian avait plusieurs bandages, et un hématome sur la joue et que Lady Sansa avait une posture plus raide et qu'elle bougeait assez lentement.

-Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Bran sans doute parvenu aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle, Sansa, tu est blessée ?

-Tout va bien, mestre Nathan l'a recousue, et c'était une vieille cicatrice, rassura-t-elle avec un sourire las, en revanche, on ne peut pas exactement en dire autant de vous, savez-vous que c'est l'aube ? Cela fait vingt-quatre heures que vous dormez et nous avons eu peur que...

Sa voix chevrota et elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Mais Joy n'était pas stupide, une baignade dans de l'eau glacial, plus la transition avec l'eau chaude et le froid du dehors, cette douleur dans ses côtes dont elle ne savait ce qui l'avait causé... C'était tout bonnement un miracle qu'ils soient tous les deux toujours en vie..

-L'hypothermie était très grave, expliqua Mestre Nathan, on a dû vous frictionner pendant plusieurs heures en vous faisant avaler des tisanes, j'imagine que les brûlures de Bran venaient donc des ailes, nous nous questionnions justement à leur sujet... et puis, Joy tu as deux côtes déplacées que j'ai pu remettre, mais tu ne pourras pas marcher correctement avant plusieurs jours, Bran aussi, tu étais marqué au torse quoi que moins gravement que Joy.

Joy réalisa alors ce qui avait dû se produire :

-C'est ... l'œuf émettait de la chaleur, il était entre nous deux, et je voulais m'en rapprocher le plus possible ... il faisait si froid... expliqua-t-elle, penaude.

L'œuf avait dû s'enfoncer dans ses côtes et celles de Bran, sans qu'ils ne puissent le comprendre dans l'état de frigorification où ils se trouvaient.

-Cela justifierait ces étranges marques, marmona le Mestre.

Joy redouta un instant d'avoir une atroce cicatrice mais elle se sermona rapidement, elle n'était pas aussi superficielle que cela, non ?

-Ce n'est rien de trop voyant, préféra préciser Sansa, ayant perçu l'anxiété de la jeune fille, juste, c'est comme si le dragon à l'intérieur de cet œuf avait voulu... laisser son empreinte, se sont exactement les mêmes.

-Et bran...? Joy hésita, ne sachant trop comment aborder la question.

-Tes jambes... elles...enfin je veux dire tu marchais et... j'imagine que c'était juste la corneille, avant de quitter ton corps.

-Je suppose, répondit-il avec calme.

-Lord Bran, se permit poliment Ilirian qui était demeuré en retrait depuis son arrivée, et si vous essayez de vous assoir ?

Bran obtempéra docilement, puis :

-Je... j'ai des fourmillements...

Le mestre se précipita vers lui, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme et de curiosité, lentement, infiniment lentement, au goût de Joy qui avait hâte de voir la suite, Bran déplaça une jambe puis l'autre de sorte qu'elles pendent sur le côté du lit.

Il posa ensuite ses pieds sur le sol, et avec mille fois plus de difficulté que sur son bûcher il se mit debout.

Des exclamations de surprise étouffées parcoururent la pièce.

Cependant, l'adolescent chancela, ses jambes, bien qu'elles aient grandi en même temps que lui, étaient douloureusement grêles et pas assez fortes pour réellement supporter le poids de son corps. Ilirian et le Mestre se placèrent chacun d'un côté pour le soutenir et ainsi il parvint à faire quelques pas.

-Depuis quand es-tu paralysé, ? voulut savoir le mestre.

-Cela fera sept ans dans un mois.

-C'est incroyable,...

-La corneille a finalement voulu te laisser un petit cadeau avant de partir, sourit Ilirian, simplement, elle n'a pas spécifié que comme le précédent, il te faudrait un sacré bout de temps avant de le maîtriser.

Joy savait qu'Ilirian avait des prémonitions et que c'était pourquoi il était là, et elle ne pouvait que l'apprécier. Bien-sûr il était beaucoup trop âgé pour s'intéresser à sa personne, mais cela n'empêchait pas Joy d'avoir quatorze ans et de trouver que sa voix douce, ses longs cils presque féminins, ses pommettes hautes et sa silhouette svelte et dessinée le rendaient très séduisant. S'il n'avait été si craintif et peu doué à l'épée, il aurait pu tout aussi bien être un de ces princes de conte de fées sur lesquels elle s'était secrètement écrit des histoires dans la bibliothèque, ce qui lui semblait être une éternité plus tôt. Sauf qu'un autre visage vint se superposer au premier dans sa rêverie et elle se força à se concentrer sur la réalité.

Bran fit encore quelques pas, avec émotion puis mestre Nathan et Ilirian le ramenèrent dans sa chambre en chaise portée ; en lui promettant qu'ils feraient des exercices tous les jours pour recouvrer sa mobilité.

-Le mestre passera vérifier tes blessures plus tard, assura Sansa à Joy, mais veux-tu retourner dans ta propre chambre ? Tu t'y sentiras plus à l'aise qu'ici j'imagine.

Joy s'empressa d'approuver et Arya, Sansa et Tyrion la soutinrent du mieux qu'ils purent pour la faire traverser les couloirs.

-Merci pour Bran, murmura Sansa, alors qu'elle rabattait les couvertures sur Joy, je n'oublierai jamais cela, tu fais partie de notre meute maintenant.

Joy se dit que venant d'une Stark, c'étaient là les plus belles paroles qu'on pouvait entendre, et la petite fille solitaire qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait cessé d'être imagina que c'était sa propre grande soeur qui lui parlait. Une seconde, elle envisagea de feindre une peur des cauchemars pour pousser Sansa ou Tyrion à rester près d'elle pour chasser les ombres. Mais elle se reprit, quand on survivait aux rivières gelées et aux bûchers, on était pas un bébé, non ? Au lieu de quoi, elle lança:

-Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire mais qu'allez-vous raconter à... tout le monde à propos de cette nuit ?

-Cela, c'est notre problème, assura la gardienne du Nord, nous nous débrouillerons pour que l'attention ne soit pas attirée sur vous deux et votre... dragon.

Tyrion déposa le dit oeuf sur sa table de chevet, et tout trois quittèrent la chambre, laissant Joy rejoindre le royaume des rêves.

Notes : Merci d'avoir lu, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, je sais que ça reste sans doute un peu confus et incohérent mais c'est la fin d'un arc pour lequel je ne m'attendait pas à une conclusion comme ça ! Comme je l'ai expliqué la semaine dernière, je n'ai pas une minute pour écrire en ce moment avec mes concours scolaires, j'ai un peu d'avance mais je préférerai en avoir plus pour continuer à poster pour ne pas ruiner cette fic. D'ici une semaine je pourrai y consacrer plus de temps et donc poster la suite d'ici 2 semaines si tout va bien. Voilà, à bientôt !


	29. Chapitre 29

Notes : Coucou, désolée, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté. J'ai eu des examens scolaires et il fallait que je décide ce que je voulais faire pour la suite de cette fic. Mais voilà, on part de Winterfell pour un temps, mais c'est juste pour mieux y revenir !

Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment génial ! Pour celles qui n'ont pas sur le site Amy et Judy, je vous répond collectivement ici : vous aurez plus tard vos réponses au sujet de Joy et Bran XD

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 29: Daenerys

-Merci Vénnéra, tu peux y aller, fit Daenerys, à l'adresse de la septa d'âge moyen qui avait pour tâche de prendre soin des jumeaux.

-Vous pouvez aller vous reposer aussi Lady Daenerys, ma chambre est juste à côté, je les entends au moindre bruit, répondit-elle en lui souriant gentiment.

Daenerys réprima un frisson de dégoût à l'entente du titre honorifique, il ne lui seyait guère, elle n'avait jamais été quelque chose d'aussi simple, d'aussi léger qu'une Lady, mais Vénéra n'avait pas dit cela pour la froisser se rappela-t-elle, elle servait déjà dans la maison Targaryen lorsque son père était roi, elle avait aidé à mettre au monde Daenerys, avant sa fuite.

-Je vais rester encore un peu auprès d'eux, informa-t-elle.

-Bien, bonne journée, Madame.

Daenerys soupira, s'installa sur la chaise de bois entre les deux petits lits, et à la lumière pâlissante de cet après-midi d'hiver', elle observa tout ce qu'il lui restait dans ce monde. Les deux jumeaux ne se ressemblaient pas, pas vraiment.

Sans doute, un étranger aurait dit que la seule différence notable était sur le sommet de leur crâne, Aeron à seulement cinq mois, était déjà couronné d'un duvet de cheveux d'un blond presque argentés, Qui rappelait à tous la couleur de ceux de sa mère, et que Rhaelina possédait quelques boucles noires éparses qui rappelaient son père. Tous deux avaient les yeux de ce violet Targaryen si frappant dans de si petits visages. Mais leur mère voyait bien qu'ils seraient deux personnes très différentes, et cela la rassurait. Rhaelina aimait qu'on chante des Berceuses, Aeron ne le tolérait que si c'était Daenerys qui le faisait. Rhaelina criait beaucoup, agitait ses hochets ou les faisait tomber pour qu'on vienne s'intéresser à elle. Aeron était plus silencieux, mais son attention se fixait plus longuement sur les choses et les gens comme s'il était curieux, déjà, de les comprendre. Et Daenerys les adorait. Simplement, lorsque le silence de la nuit se refermait sur elle, elle aurait voulu qu'à la place se soit les bras de Jon. Lorsqu'elle rendait la justice dans la grande salle de Peyrdragon, elle aurait voulu être dans la salle du trône. Jon lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait, qu'il devait simplement protéger Winterfell et ses habitants, Daenerys le croyait. Elle savait que son honneur le rappellerait près d'elle, elle aurait aimé pouvoir croire que c'était l'amour qui le ferait revenir, mais elle en était moins certaine que jamais.

Daenerys savait qu'elle avait commis une grave erreur en tentant de tuer Sansa Stark, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne le regrettait pas. Pire encore, une voix dans sa tête lui chuchotait que si elle avait réussi, alors peut-être Jon n'aurait pas eu à partir loin d'elle. Car si Daenerys était honnête, la seule Stark véritablement susceptible d'avoir besoin de l'aide de Jon était Sansa. La plus petite était un assassin entraîné depuis l'enfance et une sans visage. Quant au garçon... Daenerys peinait à croire que quiconque veuille sacrifier sa vie pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait plus ressentir d'émotion. Daenerys ne supportait pas l'idée que ce lien qu'il avait forgé avec sa petite sœur, alors qu'ils pensaient être les derniers Stark vivants, soit plus fort que le leur.

Elle n'était pas assez jalouse pour se figurer qu'ils puissent partager plus qu'un lien fraternel, parce que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'étaient les Stark et qu'elle avait vu Sansa contempler Tyrion Lannister comme s'il était le plus beau chevalier des sept couronnes et non un être difforme mais cela n'arrangeait pas les choses. Parce que cela signifiait que Jon la quittait de manière désintéressée pour un motif noble et pur et que seule Daenerys pouvait y voir du mal. Cependant, Justement Daenerys n'était pas ainsi, elle ne se complaisait pas dans son malheur, le souffle du dragon l'animait et il ne pourrait jamais s'éteindre. Jetant un dernier regard songeur aux deux nourrissons endormis, elle se leva sans faire de bruit, les laissant à leur sieste.

Les jardins n'étaient pas enneigés, il faisait froid à Peyrdragon, c'était l'hiver mais lorsqu'il y avait des chutes de flocons, ils ne s'accumulaient pas sur le sol, s'accrochant à peine telles les lucioles qui illuminaient les nuits chaudes de Meeryn, cela n'encombrait pas le sol, et elle pourrait s'y accoutumer. Mais le lieu auquel elle souhaitait s'accoutumer se trouvait à quelques jours en bateau, et c'était Port-Réal. Elle avança à travers les allées jusqu'à s'arrêter et s'assoir sur un petit banc de pierre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruit de pas résonnèrent. La personne, enveloppée dans une lourde cape noire, fit une brève révérence et rabattit sa capuche.

-Personne ne vous a vu quitter le château ? demanda Willas de la voix suintant de la terreur des spectres et des couards.

Daenerys ne daigna pas même répondre à cela, si elle avait pensé qu'il y avait le moindre risque qu'ils soient entendus, elle l'aurait déjà congédié.

-Votre empressement à me servir est intriguant, murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne trahi personne, voulut se justifier le jeune homme, je vous informe de ce qui se passe, puisque vous êtes la seule dirigeante politique à qui aucun message n'est adressé.

-Jon est le lord de Peyrdragon, je ne suis plus que sa femme.

Sa voix avait claqué sèchement, faisant reculer d'un pas le jeune Tyrell.

-Alors, Gendry Barathéon est mort, poursuivit Daenerys, et ce n'était même pas une question, il lui avait déjà écrit à ce sujet, que font Davos Mervaut et Genna Lannister ?

-Pas grand-chose, souffla Willas avec une indignation confondante de bêtise, il semble que les fantômes aient disparu de la capitale, alors ils essaient de reconstruire les bâtiments détruits pendant la guerre, ils anoblissent des bâtards et des gens du peuple, et retirent leurs titres à ceux qui n'en font pas bon usage, selon un tribunal à moitié constitué de gueux.

-Le principal problème qu'ils ont à gérer est Lady Yara...

Intéressée, Daenerys lui signala de s'installer près d'elle, sur le petit banc de pierre gelée, pour le mettre en confiance.

Daenerys avait autrefois négocié avec la fer-née, et elle ne pouvait pas se mentir, elle l'appréciait bien, si Yara n'avait pas eu une flotte de pirates à son service et une volonté indépendantiste, Daenerys savait qu'elles auraient pu êtres amis, elles étaient presque des alliées après tout.

-Malgré les propositions du roi pour l'intégrer de manière permanente au conseil restreint, elle s'y refuse et exige l'indépendance pour les îles de fer, poursuivit Tyrell, alors que moi qui suis d'une plus noble naissance je dois me battre pour obtenir des droits, qu'ils veulent céder à des parvenus pendant que je siège à la capitale.

-Lady Yara est-elle menaçante ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

-Pas encore, elle a promis de rester tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'on ait le fin mot de cette histoire d'esprits, mais les gens commencent déjà à oublier...

-Je vois...

Daenerys revit avec effroi ce qu'avait était son existence pendant deux semaines, entourée par les fantômes de tous ceux qui avaient jamais compté et elle comprenait que se débarrasser d'eux était plus important que de gérer une politique entre humains. Mais cela l'énervait il y avait toujours quelque chose de plus urgent que de déterminer qui était apte à gouverner. Bien sûr, elle savait que Davos avait était désigné pour quatre ans toutefois elle supposait que de lui-même ou face à la pression exercée sur lui, celui-ci abandonnerait rapidement.

-Crois-tu que Lady Yara serait prête à supporter mon règne si je lui rappelai que je lui avais promis l'indépendance ?

Pris au dépourvu, cet idiot de Tyrell balbutia:

-Votre règne... je... vous...

-Crois-tu que je te convoque ici et que tu me sers d'espion simplement pour me distraire ?

-Je croyais que nous construisions des liens entre nos maisons pour être plus forts dans quatre ans et que nous proposerons un unique candidat au trône de fer...

-Lord Willas, je ne vais pas attendre si longtemps, cela fait déjà toute ma vie que j'attends.

-Lord Jon est-il au courant de tout cela ? hésita le jeune homme en détournant le regard.

Daenerys eut envie de le frapper, de le projeter au sol, de le brûler grâce aux flammes de son dragon, et tout cela était impossible.

Elle opta pour une autre tactique, se tournant vers lui dans la lumière déclinante de l'après-midi d'hiver, elle prit l'air le plus innocent qu'elle put et chuchota :

-Jon est trop pur pour ce monde, je dois l'en protéger, mais je sais, je crois que vous êtes en mesure de comprendre que parfois, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour le plus grand bien.

Il la regarda, et malgré son apparente stupidité, elle sut qu'il devait avoir entraperçu son stratagème et qu'il était volontaire pour y participer.

-Vous m'avez déjà fait des promesses que vous n'avez pas tenu, rappela-t-il timidement, lorsque vous étiez à Winterfell, vous m'avez écrit pour me promettre une épouse de haut rang pour perpétuer la lignée Tyrell, ce que ne pourras jamais faire le lord du bief mon cousin, si j'acceptai de plier le genou.

-Et c'est toujours possible, sourit Daenerys avec condescendance à ce jeune homme assez désespéré pour demander à une femme qui n'avait aucune autorité avérée de lui assurer par la force si nécessaire un mariage arrangé.

-Vous... vous aviez parlé de Lady Sansa Stark, dans le passé, elle avait été promise à mon cousin mais... on dit qu'elle va se remarier, quoique tout le monde raconte les fables les plus invraisemblables à ce sujet.

-Il y a des centaines de jeunes filles de haute lignée plus dociles, plus belles, et plus fortunées qu'elle, tenta Daenerys, se redressant toute droite sur son banc, furieuse sans savoir vraiment si c'était contre Willas ou contre elle-même.

-Elle a le Nord, un fort lien avec la couronne, son peuple serait prêt à la déclarer reine, quant à sa beauté, si elle n'est pas à mon goût, j'aurai d'autres compagnes comme tout le monde, j'ai juste besoin de son sang et de son nom.

Daenerys eut un goût rance dans la bouche, cet homme la dégoûtait, il ne correspondait pas du tout au portrait charmant qu'on lui avait dressé des autres Tyrell. Cependant, s'il pouvait servir sa cause, elle n'hésiterait pas.

-Je ne suis pas assez présomptueuse, pour promettre une telle chose, mais je ferai ce que je pourrais, concéda-t-elle.

Daenerys avait une très précise idée de qui, peut-être en ce moment même, devait être en train de courtiser Sansa, et elle savait que rien ne pourrait empêcher ces deux abrutis qui se croyaient plus intelligents que tous de se marier si les nordiens ne pourfendaient pas le gnome assez rapidement.

À ce stade, faire du mal à la jeune Stark, lui importait moins que de regagner l'amour et le respect du pays qu'elle était née pour diriger, ce qui était sans doute un signe que selon les critères de Jon, elle allait beaucoup mieux.

-Il faut décrédibiliser le gouvernement de Lord Davos, annonça-t-elle alors.

-Je ne vois pas comment, soupira Willas, il se conduit vraiment bien vous savez ? Sans doute il n'a pas votre charisme, mais les gens lui font confiance, ils pensent qu'il est des leurs, parce qu'il vient du peuple, qu'il est passé du statut de voyou à celui de roi.

-L'opinion du peuple est versatile, et avec leur stupide nouveau système, son opinion compte, déclara durement Daenerys, parce qu'elle avait elle-même fait les frais de cette versatilité.

-Qui est le seigneur du Bief actuellement ? voulut savoir Daenerys.

-Mon cousin Willos, son père est mort pendant la guerre et Lady Alerie a fui les massacres des moineaux.

-Seriez-vous en mesure d'inciter votre cousin à augmenter le prix des marchandises venant du Sud, de mon côté j'ai instauré une taxe supplémentaire au prétexte de la reconstruction et de l'insularité de Peyrdragon.

-Willos est malheureusement un idiot très généreux... répondit le Tyrell d'un air passablement crétin lui-même, avec sa petite mimique supérieure.

-La maison Tyrell n'a pas tourné le dos à la maison Targaryen lors de la rébellion des Barathéon, lança alors Daenerys, remerciant son frère de lui avoir rabaché inlassablement l'histoire de leur famille.

Le ton de sa voix avait dû l'effrayer, ou alors avait-il vu cette lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux violets ? Toujours est-il que Willas Tyrell ne pût plus formuler une seule phrase cohérente.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, rappela-t-il, après un moment de silence durant lequel la jeune femme, s'astreignit à prendre de profondes respirations pour ne pas s'énerver.

-Ma raison officielle pour être à Peyrdragon est un accord avec un groupe de marchands que je dois ramener à la capitale, avec leur convoi de nourriture.

-Bien, vous continuerez de me tenir informé de ce qui se passe à Port-Réal, et vous essaierez de tâter le terrain avec Yara et essayer de convaincre les Tyrell de garder leurs précieuses denrées pour leur région, affirma Daenerys, d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la contradiction.

-Bien-sûre, Lady Daenerys ! s'empressa-t-il d'approuver en faisant une révérence.

-Et tenter d'instiller dans leurs esprits l'idée d'un conseil annuel des seigneurs, ajouta-t-elle, alors que cela lui traversait l'esprit, dites que cela sera un moyen pour tout le monde de mieux se connaître et d'envisager la pérennité et la continuité de l'autorité royale.

Willas ouvrit de grands yeux et un large sourire benêt s'afficha sur son visage comme si elle venait de lui suggérer quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

-Oui... je le présenterai comme mon idée, s'écria-t-il, l'air ravi.

Avec un soupir, Daenerys acquiesça, et fit un signe pour congédier le Tyrell, à bout de patience. Celui-ci comprit au moins ce message et se leva, fit demi-tour d'un pas rapide puis se ravisa, revint se planter devant elle, et saisit sa main qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

Daenerys le laissa faire, si cela pouvait le faire se sentir mieux et accroître sa loyauté, elle n'avait jamais rechigné à utiliser les atouts qui étaient naturellement à sa disposition, elle n'était pas complexée comme une Stark. Cette pensée la poussa même à adresser un sourire ambiguë à Willas et à susurrer :

-J'espère que vous ne me décevrez pas...

-Jamais, votre grace, jamais, promit-il d'un ton vraiment ridicule, Daenerys peina à dissimuler son dédain.

-Beaucoup d'hommes m'ont déçu, prévint-elle, très peu y ont survécu...

-Je ferai de mon mieux, voudriez-vous que je vous aide à vous débarrasser de quelqu'un ?

Un instant Daenerys resta perplexe, de quoi parlait-il ?

-Je veux agir, si le bâtard Jon Snow ne se montre pas... digne de vous...

Cette fois, Daenerys ne put retenir un rire sans joie, Willas était pathétique et n'avait que très peu de chance de jamais pouvoir nuire à Jon, mais l'idée de lui faire du mal... Cette idée-là, Daenerys se sentait révulsée et attirée par elle. Elle aurait voulue qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne, qu'on abandonnait pas un dragon pour des louveteaux impunément.

Mais plus que tout, elle voulait qu'il lui revienne, qu'il soit à elle et entièrement à elle, qu'il...

-Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre Ser Willas, et laissez Jon tranquille, c'est un dragon, après tout.

"même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre" se dit elle intérieurement.

Déprimée mais relativement satisfaite, Daenerys regagna le château pour prendre son dîner dans son salon privé. Le midi Daenerys, et avant son départ Jon, dînaient dans la grande salle avec tous les habitants du château, domestiques compris, bien qu'installé sur une estrade, mais le soir, elle prenait ses repas avec ses plus proches conseillers et amis.

Le mestre, d'âge plutôt avancé lui était totalement acquis et passait beaucoup de temps à lui raconter l'histoire glorieuse de sa famille, le capitaine de la garde, un bannerai Targaryen, les bassinait pendant des heures avec Ses prouesses durant la bataille de Winterfell, tandis que Verre et son petit Sam restaient en silence prêt de Daenerys, ne s'adressant à elle et ne parlant de Jon qu'avec la plus haute admiration et la plus grande déférence. Pour être tout à fait honnête, malgré leur absence de sang noble, c'étaient ces deux-là seulement qu'il lui faisait plaisir de voir. Bien sûr, Verre ne respirait pas la joie de vivre, avec la mort encore récente de Sam Tarly, mais sa reconnaissance envers Jon et par extension en vers Daenerys était sans borne, et cela rappelait à cette dernière le dévouement sans passion de Missandei qui la reposait du tumulte que créait Daario Naaris, Jorah Mormont et Jon Snow autrefois.

Quant au petit Sam, il avait trois ans édemi, une bouille angélique et d'ordinaire les enfants aussi jeunes n'étaient pas autorisés à partager les repas des adultes, mais il était si sage et si solitaire que Daenerys n'avait pas eu le coeur de demander à Verre de ne pas l'emmener, surtout qu'il égayait un peu le silence ou les discussions taciturnes des membres du conseil.

-Avez-vous reçu des nouvelles de Jon ? demanda-t-elle au mestre alors qu'un domestique apportait des fruits de mers, des légumes marinés et du vin d'Essos. Daenerys jouissait de bien meilleures conditions allimentaires que le reste du royaume, excepté peut-être le Bief, qui regorgeait de fruits et de bétail, mais de part la proximité de la mer, et le climat plus clément, personne n'était menacé par la famine dans la région, quant aux habitants du château, on leur servait les mets les plus raffinés presque quotidiennement parce que Daenerys avait beaucoup regretté le luxe dont elle disposait à Meeryn et qui lui avait tant manqué pendant sa grossesse et auparavant depuis son retour à Westeros. Daenerys réfléchit à tout cela, en guise de diversion pour recevoir posément la réponse du vieux mestre, de sorte que lorsqu'il parla elle ne soit pas tout à fait concentrée sur ses mots.

-Je... non Milady, aucune, j'imagine qu'il n'a pas de corbeau à disposition, rassura-t-il.

-Il vous écrira dès qu'il pourra, j'en suis certain, approuva le capitaine de la garde, c'est ce que j'aurai fait à sa place.

Il eut un gros rire balourd mais en voyant qu'aucun des convives ne goûtait à la plaisanterie, il se tut rapidement et se resservi du vin.

-Par contre, une lettre nous est arrivée de sa majesté le roi Davos requérant une baisse de nos tarifs marchands, informa le mestre.

-Il ne réalise pas qu'il me faut d'abord penser au bien de cette région, mais j'y réfléchirai mentit-elle, en feignant la nonchalance, espérant que le sujet soit écarté.

-Est-ce qu'Aeron et Rhaelina seront bientôt assez grands pour jouer avec moi, pépilla le petit Sam, regardant alternativement sa mère et Daenerys, Jon m'a dit que je pourrais quand ils seraient plus grands.

-Sam, tu dois dire, Lord Aeron et lady Rhaelina, corrigea Verre, son visage se colorant de rouge alors qu'elle réprimandait son fils.

-Ils sont encore trop petit Sam, apprit Daenerys en souriant à l'enfant, mais ils ont le sang des dragons, ils grandiront vite.

Le petit parut un peu perdu mais n'ajouta rien, habitué à se taire pendant de longs lapse de temps pendant que les adultes discutaient. Daenerys songea qu'il serait peut-être sage d'anoblir la mère et son fils comme Jon le préconisait, mais y renonça, bien qu'ils n'en aient jamais à proprement fait parti étant des Sauvageons ils lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir le soutien d'un peuple.

Lorsque les autres se furent dispersés pour regagner leurs appartements respectifs, Daenerys regagna la chambre des jumeaux où Vénéra était revenue après leur sieste.

Un sentiment de solitude la gagnait de plus en plus et elle sentit qu'elle devait agir, commencer à entraver certains de ses concurrents pour la course du trône de fer, qui, de toute façon, serait remis en jeu dans trois ans et demi.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé d'allaiter les jumeaux, tâche qu'elle ne déléguait pas pour être certaine de leur donner par le lait un peu de cette puissance de feu qui brûlait dans ses veines elle s'assit à son bureau et rédigea une lettre, qui supposait-elle mettrait le Nord en ébullition

Cher Lord Manderly,

Je vous écris à vous parce que vous êtes l'un des bannerais les plus importants de la maison Stark et que je sais que vous prenez très à cœur la sécurité et le bonheur de vos suzerains, mon frère et mes sœurs. Je ne peux pas écrire à toutes les maisons nordiennes par crainte d'attirer des ennuis à ma famille mais je compte sur votre discrétion. Je sais que vous devez vous trouver en ce moment à Winterfell ou alors l'armée que ma sœur mène vers le Nord est déjà partie et ce corbeau peinera à vous trouver je ne crains. Je m'inquiète pour eux tous, je sais qu'ils ont passé beaucoup d'années à se battre seuls et j'ai peur qu'ils ne me disent pas tout. J'ai peur que pour Sansa la mission qui lui incombe ne soit trop lourde pour une jeune fille, que, vous le comprendrez bien car je suis son grand frère je vois encore comme ayant besoin d'être protégé. Je vais vous confier une des inquiétudes qui me tiraille, vous ne le savez sans doute pas encore, mais il se pourrait que Tyrion Lannister et elle se remarient.

Je ne vous cache pas que cela m'inquiète, je sais bien qu'étant de rang noble, il est compréhensible qu'elle se voit obligé de faire un choix de mari, en prenant d'abord en compte le Nord et ses habitants plutôt que son propre cœur, mais il me semble particulièrement cruel qu'elle doive épouser un membre de la famille qui s'est servie d'elle comme Otage politique et l'a si atrocement traité et en plus. Bien que vous deviez savoir que je n'ai rien contre Tyrion Lannister personnellement, il a déjà été marié de force à ma sœur tout en ayant une maîtresse et ses habitudes sont connues par-delà l'océan. Je ne voudrais pas que l'honneur de Sansa et de toute ma famille soit compromis ainsi. Je ne sais exactement ce que je soupçonne, mais j'imagine que sans vouloir véritablement lui faire du mal, il se sera dit que c'est un bon moyen de gagner un titre et une place respectable puisque son grand frère est à Castral Roc. Sansa a le cœur tendre et bien qu'elle soit intelligente, elle n'a sans doute pas conscience de tout cela.

Certes, si c'est en raison de sentiments véritables je ne m'y opposerai pas, mais il me semble mieux pour elle et mieux pour le Nord, qu'elle s'unisse à l'un de nos jeunes vassaux, dont la priorité sera également le Nord. Vous devez savoir qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me mêler ainsi de la vie d'autrui, surtout sur des sujets aussi personnelle, et je vous écris en mon nom mais avec la plume plus féminine de ma femme, Lady Daenerys Targaryen, qui connaît très bien Tyrion Lannister, qui a été sa main et qui a été très proche de lui, et a à cœur si ce n'est le bonheur de Sansa, du moins le mien, et qui, quand je lui ai mentionné mes inquiétudes, m'a proposé de m'aider à rédiger cette lettre.

Avec toute ma confiance et mon amitié,

Jon Targaryen de la maison Stark,

Daenerys repoussa un léger sentiment de culpabilité qui vint grignoter sa certitude au moment d'aller chercher un corbeau, c'était mesquin, et détourné, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais elle était prête à tout pour siéger sur le trône de ses ancêtres.

Ne se laissant pas le temps d'y réfléchir, ne songeant qu'à ses deux précieux petits dragons pour qui elle voulait le meilleur, et à l'euphorie qu'elle ressentirait à gouverner au côté de Jon, elle rédigea une seconde missive à son espion à port-Réal pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'un autre adversaire potentiel.

En dépit de tout cela cependant, Daenerys s'endormit seule, dans le grand lit de la chambre seigneurial, détestant d'attendre un mari qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer, et se jurant à elle-même que le lendemain, elle inviterait un autre homme à la rejoindre, n'importe lequel, tout en sachant qu'elle ne le ferait sans doute pas.

Ses conseillers s'étaient progressivement désintéressés du déroulement de la séance de doléances, Le capitaine de la garde s'était fondu dans un coin, le vieux mestre s'endormait dans son fauteuil, et même Verre qui était là en qualité de dame de compagnie et d'ambassadrice du peuple n'osait pas dire un mot. Daenerys récoltait toute l'attention de l'assistance, et cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

Alors que la matinée touchait à sa fin, et que les derniers paysans quittaient la grande salle se confondant en remerciements et en révérences admiratives, Daenerys retrouva un peu de la satisfaction qu'elle avait autrefois éprouvé à gouverner un peuple aimant.

Un fermier repartit avec de lourds sacs de grains pour ses champs, un seigneur voleur avait perdu son titre de noblesse, et une jeune fille affamée à cours de ressources avait rejoint ses servantes.

Alors qu'elle était installée avec cette dernière, qui s'appelait Elia Wood et qu'elle lui demandait de lui raconter ses mésaventures, un corbeau vint la trouver avec une lettre scellée mais non signée à la pâte:

Votre Grace,

Au moment où j'écris, j'ai pu surprendre Bran Stark entrain d'affirmer que l'armée partie de Winterfell i peine quelques jours a fait demi-tour et sera de retour d'ici peu. Bran Stark et Joy Hill, sont partis clandestinement dans les bois pour consulter un garçon ayant des prémonitions et en sont revenus avec un œuf de dragon. Je n'ai pu entendre toute l'histoire, et vous ne me croirez sans doute pas, mais j'ai vu l'objet de mes propres yeux, la petite ne le quitte pas. Vous devez vous demander qui est cette jeune fille et pourquoi elle est assez spéciale pour avoir fait une telle découverte. Elle n'est personne ou presque, c'est une gamine de treize ou quatorze ans qui séjourne à Winterfell depuis le retour de tout le monde de port-réal, une bâtarde de la maison Lannister, la cousine de Tyrion et Jaime Lannister. Elle n'a rien de particulier, avant-hier elle passait l'essentielle de son temps à rêvasser dans la bibliothèque, à harasser tout le monde de questions et à câliner les poneys. Elle n'est pas bien jolie à mon avis, raison pour laquelle certainement, personne n'essaie d'obtenir une alliance à travers elle. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué dans ma lettre précédente, personne ne parle de Port-réal ou du trône. Je suis le seul à proposer des mesures militaires de protection envers les enfants Stark. Des enfants, c'est un gouvernement d'enfants, de très jeunes gens naïfs pour être exacte. Il y a quelques mois, la gardienne du Nord s'enfuyait avec deux autres jeunes ladies pour prendre un goûter dans la ville d'hiver ! Elle est parfaitement irresponsable ! De plus, Si mes observations sont fiables, le bouclier juré de Sansa est un garçon pas plus vieux qu'elle et qui en pince fortement pour la jeune louve. Cela pourrait être utilisé contre elle. Ici, tout semble fonctionner aux sentiments, Arya Stark, je vous l'ai écrit la dernière fois est revenue, tous les domestiques et les gens du village l'adulent parce qu'elle a tué le roi de la Nuit, mais au fond, c'est une fille de dix-huit ans perturbés qui passe la moitié de ses nuits à hanter les couloirs du château. Quant à votre inquiétude principale, il ne fait aucun doute que votre ancien conseiller et main et Sansa Stark partagent un lien plus qu'amical. La nuit juste avant le départ de l'armée, il n'a pas quitté sa chambre avant l'aube. Il n'y a que ce foutu respect que la jeune louve inspire qui retient pas mal de jeunes hommes d'égorger le gnome, d'autant qu'ils sont l'un comme l'autre incapables de se défendre seuls.

Dans l'attente de vos prochaines consignes, je garde l'œil ouvert.

Éternellement vôtre,

Daenerys brûla le parchemin juste après l'avoir lu et se retrouva plongée dans l'apathie la plus complète. Un œuf de dragon ? Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y croire. Mais si c'était vrai, si sa source d'information à Winterfell ne s'était pas trompée, alors cela voulait dire que Bran Stark et une fille dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, étaient tombé sur l'une des manifestations magiques les plus rares et les plus merveilleuses de ce monde. Alors que son fils Drogon était parti... sentant qu'elle allait s'effondrer si elle ne se concentrait pas sur quelque chose, elle prit une plume et un papier et écrivit :

Jon, Ai-je besoin de te redire que je souhaite ardemment ton retour ? J'aimerai que tu puisses savoir ce que cela fait d'être seul au monde, de n'avoir pas de famille. Maintenant bien sûr j'ai les jumeaux, toi et eux êtes tous pour moi mais je n'ai que vous. Quand tu auras l'assurance que les loups sont sains et saufs, deviens un dragon, et rejoins-moi.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai recueilli une nouvelle servante, elle s'appelle Elia Woods, elle va dîné avec nous ce soir, elle a le même sourire que Missandei, j'aimerai qu'elle soit mon amie. Rhaelina et Aeron gazouillent et j'ai l'impression qu'ils t'appellent, elle prend ton air solennel inexplicablement et Aeron paraît nous juger de tous ses regards. Je les aime, je t'aime.

Daenerys,

Notes : Voilà, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! Je sais que maDaenerys peut paraître un peu OOC, mais pour moi, c'est un personnage très ambiguë qui souffre d'une instabilité mentale. À bientôt !


	30. Chapitre 30

Notes : Coucou, je sais, je suis très en retard. J'ai eu du mal à déterminer dans quelle direction aller pour la suite. Mais je commence à y voir plus clair, j'ai repris un peu d'avance et je devrais recommencer à poster un chapitre par semaine. Merci à ceux qui lisent encore, et ceux qui laissent des commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 30: Jaime

La nouvelle venait de leur parvenir, Winterfell et Westeros tout entier étaient débarrassés de Mélissandre et de ses fantômes. Ils avaient eu le droit à toute l'histoire, Brienne ayant prêté allégeance aux Stark et étant proche d'eux, et Jon étant le grand frère de la gardienne du Nord. Une histoire très complexe, qui semblait impliqué un œuf de dragon, Bran Stark, sa cousine Joy et les talents stratégiques de Sansa dans différentes mesures selon à quelle lettre ils se fiaient. Jaime ne préférait pas chercher trop loin, c'était des histoires de Stark, et de Lannister puisque Joy et Tyrion étaient impliqués, mais Jaime avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être le plus inutile de sa famille. En tout cas, Jon, Brienne et lui échangeaient des regards atterrés incapables de décider de quoi faire, alors que les troupes qui les accompagnaient se restauraient dans une nouvelle auberge où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Brienne relisait les mots de Sansa avec obstination, comme si elle craignait qu'un message codé ne s'y cache où que se ne soit pas son écriture. Pour sa part, Jaime était déjà certain que le pavé qu'il avait reçu provenait bien de son petit frère, personne n'aurait pu imiter ce mélange déroutant de remarques triviales et enthousiastes, ce ton tranchant et cet émerveillement pour l'histoire de Joy et Bran et de leur dragon. Et puis, s'il avait encore douté, le fait que l'aînée des petites Stark soit mentionnée vingt-trois fois en termes élogieux, l'en aurait définitivement convaincu.

-Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour eux, fit Brienne, et le poids de ces mots s'abattit sur les trois combattants aguerris avec plus de pesanteur qu'aucune armure, c'était désarmant. Jaime se sentait coupé dans son élan, l'élan même qui l'avait guidé sa vie durant, à courir aux devants du danger pour protéger ceux qui en avaient besoin. Jon et Brienne devaient ressentir quelque chose d'approchant, se demandaient-ils, eux aussi quel pourrait bien être le sens de leur existence maintenant que leur épée et leur bravoure n'était pas requise ?

Podrick les avait rejoint, et ayant pris connaissance des dernières nouvelles, il demanda:

-Alors nous retournons à Castral roc ?

Jaime consulta Brienne du regard, une petite lumière de déception passa dans ses yeux saphirs mais elle fit un signe de tête positif:

-Tu es le seigneur de l'ouest, nous ne pouvons poursuivre notre route vers le Nord sans bonnes raisons, fit-elle, et nous ne sommes toujours qu'à cinq jours de marche du Roc, nous ne pouvons pas leur rendre visite maintenant.

-Bran, Bran est redevenu Bran, murmura Jon, c'est mon petit frère, la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à ce Bran-là, c'était il y a sept ans, je dois poursuivre ma route. Je veux aussi retourner auprès de Daenerys et des jumeaux mais ils sont encore petits, je ne leur manque pas vraiment, il me sera impossible de revoir mes frères et soeurs avant des années.

Brienne sourit avec nostalgie, et Jaime se perdit dans la contemplation de son visage, si fermé d'ordinaire mais quI lui devenait de plus en plus facile de percer à jour.

-Il souhaite sans doute vous retrouver, dit-elle à Jon, les filles aussi, vous êtes un modèle pour Arya, et il y a un temps où je ne pouvais endormir Sansa qu'en lui rappelant que vous étiez vivant et qu'elle n'était pas la dernière Stark au monde.

-Et tout le monde ose dire que ma famille est disfonctionnelle plaisanta Jaime, alors que Brienne tentait de prendre une expression menaçante.

-Nous allons laisser quelques hommes avec vous, les routes ne sont pas sûres, continua Brienne, il ne vint même pas à l'esprit de Jaime de protester, Brienne malgré sa brusquerie et sa timidité avait beaucoup plus de facilité à se faire obéir que lui.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas d'expérience en terme de combat ou de direction d'armée, simplement, il la jugeait plus apte à prendre les décisions les plus honorables même s'il tentait de la ramener à la raison lorsqu'elle tentait de défendre tout le monde et les jetaient dans des incidents diplomatiques avec ses vassaux corrompus, à qui elle retirait leur titre.

-Ser Jaime, Ser Brienne, je vois que vous avez sans doute des nouvelles de Winterfell ? demanda Lord Adam Marbrand, l'ami d'enfance de Jaime, en s'installant à leur table, je viens de recevoir quelque chose de Castral Roc, apparemment Lord Selwyn de Tarth est arrivé en bateau juste après notre départ et exige de voir sa fille.

Jaime vit Brienne se raidir, se souvint aussitôt qu'ils étaient supposés se rendre à Tarth pour voir le père de Brienne que celle-ci n'avait pas revu depuis six ans, déjà qu'ils ne lui avaient annoncé leur mariage qu'une fois qu'il avait eu lieu... Jaime sentit son estomac se nouer. Les deux dernières semaines avait été occupé par cette histoire de fantômes, il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le loisir d'envisager d'aller arranger les choses avec Lord Selwyn. Cela pourrait poser des problèmes, parce que celui-ci réclamerait le retour de Brienne en tant qu'héritière de leurs îles aux saphirs. Jaime savait que le vieil homme avait beaucoup aimé sa fille, ayant perdu très tôt sa femme et ses autres enfants, qu'il lui avait laissé apprendre à se battre et l'avait laissé relativement libre, mais il avait toujours voulu qu'elle épouse un de ses vassaux et récupère la direction de l'île. Cela avait mené à de cuisants échecs et à la fuite de Brienne avec l'armée de Renly Barathéon.

-Il faut vraiment que l'on rentre, marmonna le jeune Podrick qui traînait non loin de la table, sans doute Brienne avait-elle partagé avec son écuyer des histoires plus développées au sujet de son père pendant leur longue recherche des filles Stark.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui écrire que nous partions, soupira Brienne, en fait, la dernière lettre qu'il a reçu de moi lui annonçait que nous étions mariés et que nous vivions à Castral Roc, il m'a réécrit pour me dire qu'il voulait mon bonheur mais qu'il eusse préféré que je me marie à Tarth avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de domaine plus important que le nôtre où habiter...

Jaime sentit son angoisse de toujours rejaillir, ce sentiment de ne pas être assez pour Brienne, de n'être assez pour personne bien-sûr objectivement, les terres de l'ouest étaient plus productives, plus prospères et mieux positionnées que Tarth, et Lord Selwyn était l'un de ses vassaux, mais Brienne n'avait pas vu son père ni sa région natale depuis des années, années qu'elle avait passé à errer dans les bois, avec ou sans lui, mais toujours à cause de lui, et manquant d'en mourir à tout instant.

-Bien, alors nous partons immédiatement pour Castral Roc, souffla-t-il d'un ton neutre, tentant de tenir sa douleur à distance, Jon lui décocha une bourrade amical salua plus courtoisement Brienne, et quitta rapidement l'auberge sans attendre qu'on ne lui attribue des compagnons de voyages, Nymeria, la louve de sa petite soeur l'escortant toujours, sa fourrure grise dépourvue de la tache écarlate du foulard de Mélissandre. Jaime eut l'impression de revoir un instant dans le regard acier de Jon, le fantôme du garçon qu'il avait entraperçu à Winterfell juste avant son départ pour le mur. Un garçon solitaire, en quête de quelque chose de plus grand que lui, mais qui, quelque part, avait une meute, deux meute désormais. Cela devait le détruire de l'intérieur. C'était le fils d'Eddard Stark après tout, il préférait sans doute passer un mois seul sur les routes plutôt que d'attendre de l'aide, surtout venant de Lannister.

-Brienne... Brienne, s'il te plaît, respires, implora Jaime, cinq jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient rentrés au château sous le couvert de la nuit et attendaient l'heure du petit déjeuner pour aller rencontrer son père.

Jaime aurait bien aimé dormir un peu, il s'était d'ailleurs effondré sur le lit dès qu'ils avaient rejoint la chambre, mais Brienne ne tenait pas en place, elle avait demandé à ce que de l'eau chaude soit montée pour qu'ils puissent prendre des bains après leur voyage et avait secoué Jaime pour le réveiller, une demi-heure après leur arrivée, lorsqu'elle avait eu terminé de se laver pour qu'il en fasse autant.

Jaime aimait réellement Brienne, c'était certain parce qu'il s'était redressé sans mot dire, à trois heures et demi du matin pour se plonger dans l'eau pas tout à fait chaude. Brienne ne demandait jamais rien de personne, elle ne faisait pas d'histoires avec les domestiques, ne réclamait jamais quoi que se soit qui ne soit pas honorable. Et Jaime ne pouvait qu'être attendri par sa volonté de faire bonne impression sur son père. Cependant il craignait que la réaction de Selwyn Tarth, lorsqu'il verrait Jaime serait au mieux très désapprobatrice.

Qui voudrait voir sa fille unique, héritière de l'île familiale, mariée au régicide ? D'autant que Jaime savait qu'il éprouvait une véritable affection, quoique doublée d'une incompréhension à l'égard de Brienne.

Jaime s'extirpa de la baignoire, enfila les vêtements les moins abîmés qu'il avait put trouver et rejoignit Brienne dans la chambre attenante à la salle de bains. Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, le dos raide, les bras croisés devant elle dans une posture défensive, ses cheveux blonds goûtants sur ses vêtements.

-Je suis sûre qu'il ne te feras pas de mal, tenta de plaisanter Jaime.

-Comment vais-je pouvoir lui expliquer ?

La question était sorti dans un souffle et elle recouvrait un si large domaine de problèmes que Jaime ne sut d'abord que répondre.

-A-t-il... a-t-il approuvé... plus ou moins notre mariage ? questionna-t-il, ses entrailles se tordant douloureusement dans son ventre.

-Il... il a dit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait choisit mais que si cela me rendait heureuse, il n'y pouvait rien.

Jaime laissa échapper une respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir et se laissa tomber sur le lit près d'elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules plus larges que les siennes. Cela l'aidait à se souvenir qu'il y avait des choses plus solides et plus stables que lui dans ce monde, et la première d'entre elles était elle.

-Nous aurions dû aller sur Tarth directement, je suis désolé.

-Jaime, c'était ton devoir de venir à Castral Roc, Lady Genna étant à Port-Réal, Tyrion à Winterfell, et les autres Lannister encore en vie sont trop jeunes ou trop vieux pour assumer les fonctions de gardien de l'ouest.

Elle avait parlé de sa voix raisonnable, ses traits s'étaient durcis, prenant cette expression décidée et renfermée qui signifiaient d'ordinaire qu'elle était prête à faire ce qui était juste même si cela lui faisait du mal.

-Il y aura forcément des personne plus adaptées que nous pour s'occuper de l'ouest, affirma Jaime, cela ne te rend pas heureuse, je ne m'y connais pas en politique, ni en économie, ou en tout ce qu'il faut d'autre que la justice et l'honneur pour diriger des terres. S'il s'agissait d'une autre région, moins prospère, moins centrale, nous ferions peut-être l'affaire mais ici... je vois bien que ma tante Genna envoie toujours ses instructions à tout le monde et gère les livres de comptes. Je ne veux pas t'imposer cela.

-Tu ne m'impose rien du tout, coupa Brienne en s'écartant de lui, Jaime je sais que je ne suis pas exactement la lady qu'un château comme celui-ci a besoin mais...

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'écria-t-il frustré de sa propre incapacité à trouver les mots justes, un jour, l'un des Lannister sera apte à reprendre cette tâche et je te promets que nous ferons ce que tu voudras, si tu veux retourner dans le Nord pour continuer d'honorer ton serment, nous irons là-bas, nous nous battrons contre la neige et tous les dragons du monde et nous seront proches de ce qui comptent pour toi, et de mon frère si j'en crois les rumeurs, si tu veux juste avoir une vie tranquille dans n'importe quel endroit et n'entendre plus parler de ce trône de fer, cela m'ira aussi, si tu veux que nous nous installions sur ton île et que nous y aidions ton père je...

-Stop Jaime, Stop, l'interrompit-elle je... j'ai beaucoup plus que je n'aurai jamais espéré avoir, tu es insupportable et je peux me battre tous les jours avec toi et...

Contrairement à Jaime juste avant, qui aurait pu continuer sur sa lancée pendant une heure, Brienne ne trouva pas les mots, elle reprit son air buté et détourna la tête, vexée de sa propre impuissance.

-Il faut bien que je trouve des arguments pour que ton père m'accepte, rappela Jaime, avec un peu de sarcasme mais aussi un peu de sérieux.

-Ho... Brienne sembla se souvenir de l'obstacle plus immédiat qui se dressait devant eux, affolée, elle tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en bataille, sauf que ses mouvements brusques de bras plus habitués à tenir une épée qu'à arranger des cheveux empiraient les dégâts.

Jaime ne put retenir un rire moqueur quoique tendre, elle avait l'air si jeune en cet instant qu'il n'eut pas de mal à s'imaginer la jeune femme, pas tout à fait sorti de l'adolescence que Selwyn avait dû laisser sept ans plus tôt. Brienne avait beau être un chevalier et l'un des meilleurs combattants des sept royaumes, au plus profond d'elle-même se nichait une jeune fille qui avait été obligée de se construire une armure d'acier Valyrien pour survivre aux innombrables blessures que le monde lui avait infligé, que lui-même, il lui avait infligé.

Agacée par son hilarité, elle le poussa brusquement, ce qui le fit tomber en arrière sur le lit.

-Hé, un peu plus de délicatesse, rit-il, tout le monde n'est pas aussi résistant que toi.

-Tu n'est pas vraiment délicat non plus, lâcha-t-elle, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, en attrapant sa brosse à cheveux sur la table de chevet.

La voyant la brandir au-dessus de sa tête en un geste rageur, Jaime sentit un fou-rire le gagner. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle, peut-être qu'elle était ridicule et très maladroite, ou juste très énervée. Cela n'importait pas pour Jaime, il n'y avait rien de plus beau au monde à ses yeux.

Lui prenant l'instrument des mains, il commanda d'un ton faussement arrogant:

-Lâche cette arme, fillette, tu vas te blesser.

-Je ne peux pas rester comme ça,... se lamenta-t-elle, quand j'ai quitté Tarth, j'avais les cheveux très longs mon père n'est pas au courant que je les ai coupés parce que c'était plus pratique sur les routes et les camps militaires.

Jaime sentit une pointe de chagrin dans sa voix mais n'insista pas dessus, au lieu de quoi il murmura avec incertitude:

-est-ce que... je peux ... est-ce que je peux le faire ? te brosser les cheveux...

Jaime sentit qu'elle évitait son regard et qu'un sentiment de peur l'assaillait. C'était parfaitement stupide, ils étaient mariés depuis un mois et même avant cela, ils avaient vécu des moments beaucoup plus intimes.

-Si tu veux, accorda Brienne, dans un filet de voix à peine audible.

Jaime s'assit derrière elle et entreprit de démêler la crinière emmêlée de sa lady chevalier.

Jaime avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser, de petits crépitements se répandirent dans tout son corps. Ses cheveux sentaient encore un peu la résine de sapin sur laquelle ils avaient dormi la nuit dernière lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas voulu s'arrêter dans une auberge pour gagner du temps, et cet odeur se mélangeait désormais au parfum doux et sucré du produit pour laver les cheveux qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Le mélange avait quelque chose de si intrinsèquement Brienne que Jaime sentit son coeur s'accélérer.

Trop vite à son goût, il réussit à obtenir une chevelure lisse excepté deux ou trois mèches qui refusaient obstinément de tomber dans la bonne direction et préféraient repiquer vers le haut. Cersei ne l'avait jamais laissé faire cela, se souvint-il une seconde, alors qu'il l'en avait imploré depuis un âge trop tendre pour que la requête n'est pu être considérée comme indécente venant d'un frère jumeau. Elle disait que c'était là le travail d'une chambrière et que Jaime, son autre moitié ne devrait pas avoir des souhaits si insignifiants. Jaime chassa rapidement ces pensées de son esprit, les comparaisons se faisaient malgré lui et forcément puisqu'il avait passé toute sa vie avec Cersei, mais plus elles s'établissaient plus il sentait tout ce qui avait était malsain et dément dans leur relation.

Les cheveux de Brienne n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de Cersei, et Jaime en était reconnaissant.

Avec un soupir, Brienne s'était détendue et elle lui tendit une main, l'incitant sans doute à se relever, pour quitter la pièce et aller affronter la journée.

-Non ! S'il te plaît ! protesta-t-il, restes encore un peu.

Sa voix s'était légèrement brisée sur les derniers mots, sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi et Jaime se maudit d'être si faible, tout en remerciant la défunte Catelyn Stark pour avoir mis Brienne sur son chemin.

En silence, elle se coucha, elle le prit dans ses bras. Ils faisaient presque la même taille, et lorsqu'ils s'endormaient de cette manière, leur sommeil n'était plus troublé par les cauchemars que provoquaient les souvenirs de la guerre. Jaime ne s'était jamais autant senti à sa place qu'ainsi.

Leur lèvres se joignirent, et cette simple pression de peau déclencha un frisson inexorable qui emporta leurs deux corps. Jaime, dans un état un peu fiévreux déjà, chercha à se débarrasser de sa tunique mais cette saleté avait des boutons. Abandonnant, il tenta plutôt de délivrer Brienne des vêtements qui la recouvraient, celle-ci se figea, son visage pâlissant.

Jaime agripait un bouton arraché dans sa main:

-C'était la seule en état pour recevoir mon père, balbutia-t-elle.

Jaime resta un instant confus puis il bondit sur ses pieds.

Il fouilla un instant dans le placard et trouva ce que les couturières de Castral Roc avaient promis de faire, une tunique bleu ajustée, féminine mais pas encombrante comme une robe de grande lady. Le tissu était soyeux, coulant entre ses doigts tout en étant épais et solide.

-Est-ce que cela pourrait aller ?

-Oui... c'est... merci, murmura-t-elle, avec un sourire timide.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, sourit-il, remercies plutôt Elsa et Malenise, les couturières.

-Je le ferais, mais c'est toi qui a demandé à ce qu'on ne me fasse pas mettre des robes ni des vêtements masculins.

-Je dois avouer que je leur ai conseillé ce tissu parce qu'il est du même bleu saphir que tes yeux.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru t'entendre dire une chose pareil, soupira Brienne en réajustant le col de Jaime avec anxiété.

-Moi non plus, confessa-t-il, mais je suis fier d'avoir changé, et maintenant Ser Brienne je crains que vous ne deviez d'abord retiré cette tunique abîmée, si vous voulez enfiler la nouvelle.

Il lui adressa un sourire malicieux, mais Brienne se changea en quelques secondes seulement, une habitude de soldat qui avait le don d'agacer Jaime et bientôt les bruits du matin résonnèrent dans le couloir, signe qu'il devrait sans doute se tenir tranquil.

-Tout ira bien, asséna Brienne, autant à son bénéfice qu'au sien, Jaime s'accrocha à sa voix comme il le faisait toujours et, prenant une grande inspiration, sortit de leur chambre pour aller rencontrer son beau-père.

Selwyn était un homme très grand à côté de lui, sa fille était de taille normale, et massif, ses cheveux avaient dû être blonds mais ils étaient désormais tout à fait gris, il avait un visage sévère, buriné par le soleil et la mer qui l'avait creusé trop tôt, mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Brienne, ils se remplirent d'une émotion contenue. Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, sans accorder un regard à ce qu'elle pouvait bien porté au final malgré les inquiétudes de celle-ci.

-Brinou, je me suis fais un sang d'encre, finit-il par sermonner, tu n'écris pas souvent et il a circulé tant de rumeurs...

Jaime ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil amusé à l'entente du surnom, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire s'empourprer.

-Père... je... je suis désolée, je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez bien.

-Alors c'est vous ? interrompit Selwyn, en observant Jaime avec méfiance, et Brienne a accepté d'épouser quelqu'un, enfin, mais il a fallu que se soit...

-Père, je vous présente Ser Jaime, il m'a addoubé, m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises et vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi, tenta Brienne d'un ton qu'elle essayait de rendre ferme.

-Enfin, Brinou, mets-toi à ma place un peu, réprimanda Selwyn faiblement, quand tu nous a quitté, tu en étais à tes troisièmes fiançailles rompues et j'ai toujours besoin d'un héritier pour Tarth.

-Père, vous êtes encore jeune, vous avez du temps, vous pourriez vous remarier.

-Je n'infligerai pas ma personne à une jeune femme juste pour avoir un enfant, assura-t-il, et puis ma chérie, cela ne t'avais jamais dérangé auparavant d'être la Lady de notre île, à Tarth personne n'a rien contre les ladies chevaliers.

Brienne ouvrit la bouche, la referma, incapable de trouver un argument à opposer à son père.

-Et si nous nous asseyions, et que nous en parlions autour d'un petit déjeuner, proposa Jaime, en désignant la petite table dressée pour trois dans ce petit salon qu'ils avaient choisis pour la rencontre, la grande salle, pleine de bruit et ne laissant pas de place à l'intimité de retrouvailles n'aurait pas fait l'affaire. C'était dans cette petite pièce, anciennement destinée à sa mère Lady Johanna et à ses dames de compagnie, que Cersei, Tyrion et lui-même, avaient pris conjointement nombre de leur repas lorsque Tywin ne voulait pas les avoir dans les pattes pour discuter avec ses bannerets, c'est-à-dire, tout le temps après la mort de sa femme.

Cela donna un drôle de sentiment de mal-aise à Jaime, de s'assoir sur ce que son imagination lui présentait comme la même chaise et de revoir, leur nourrice amener en silence les plats, et repartir en tournant la clef dans la serrure parce que leur père ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils fraternisent avec les domestiques. Cersei ignorait Tyrion ou l'insultait et Jaime s'évertuait à encourager son petit frère qui n'était alors qu'un mioche de quatre ans à avaler quelque chose, alors que tout le monde espérait plus ou moins secrètement sa mort, Cersei boudant s'il lui consacrait trop d'attention. Jaime frissonna, ce château était trop hanté de mauvais souvenirs, lorsqu'il réussit à se reconcentrer sur l'instant présent, Brienne avait une main sur son épaule.

-Jaime... ça va ?

Il acquiesça, puisa dans ses forces pour se concentrer sur l'homme perplexe en face de lui et pour enterrer définitivement cette fratrie délaissée qui avait grandi sans repères dans le passé.

Brienne lui servit une tisane, et le contact de la tasse chaude dans sa main l'aida à reprendre ses esprits.

-Lord Selwyn, pour vous dire la vérité, je n'ai pas le tempérament pour être seigneur de l'ouest, pour m'occuper de tant de bannerets, de commerce, et de politique, et je sais qu'être près de vous ferait beaucoup de bien à Brienne, alors si cela vous sied, nous pourrions venir avec vous sur Tarth.

Selwyn le dévisagea, l'air éberlué.

-Mon garçon, vous êtes un lannister souhaitant abandonner son titre de seigneur de l'ouest pour que ma petite Brienne puisse administrer son île ?

-Mon père a toujours dit que j'étais le plus idiots des Lannister, sourit-il, je n'ai aucune envie de passer ma vie dans ce château ou ma mère est morte et où jamais rien de positif ne m'est arrivé.

-Jaime ? grogna Brienne, nous ne pouvons pas partir, personne ne peut s'occuper de l'ouest.

-Dans trois ans et demi, ma tante Lady Genna Lannister reviendra au Roc, elle est âgée et la capitale l'aura fatigué, elle pourra reprendre la responsabilité, et ensuite, et bien... espérons que des lionceaux auront envie de reprendre la tâche après elle. C'est très probable, entre les nôtres à Brienne et moi, et ceux de mon petit frère lorsque lui et Lady Sansa se seront décidé à... sinon il y aura Joy ou Janei, il suffit qu'elles grandissent un peu... nous pourrions...

-Stop! Jaime stop! implora Brienne, tu recommences !

-Je recommences à faire quoi ?

-À parler à tort et à travers sans réfléchir, juste pour m'embêter.

-Mais je réfléchis ! protesta-t-il, faussement outragé.

-êtes-vous sérieux ? questionna Selwyn, je veux dire, peut-être que ce ne sera pas définitif, mais vous pourriez venir au moins pour une courte visite, et ensuite faire votre choix d'ici le retour de Lady Genna.

-Et qui resterait ici en notre absence ? demanda Brienne.

-Lord Adam Marbrand, c'est un ami de longue date, il connaît la région bien mieux que moi, et je garderai le titre, nous nous absenterions seulement pour quelques mois.

Un très mince sourire attaquait les lèvres scellées de Brienne, elle abandonna petit à petit de le faire disparaître.

-Vous remontez dans mon estime, régicide, lança l'homme, mais vous n'êtes pas encore sorti d'affaire pour avoir ravi le coeur de ma petite Brienne.

-Lord selwyn, désolé de vous contredire, mais c'est Brienne qui ravi le mien.

La jeune femme, complètement cramoisi, lui envoya un regard menaçant, et il déposa un baiser chaste sur sa main.

Le père les observait l'expression indéchiffrable, en grignotant une part de tarte aux pommes.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et sa cousine, Janei Lannister, se précipita vers eux comme une tornade miniature, pour se jeter sur ses genoux.

-Je veux bien m'occuper de Castral Roc avec Joy plus tard, mais qui va s'occuper de moi maintenant, si vous partez Lady Brienne et toi ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix frêle et tremblante. Ses parents Kevan et Dorna et ses grands frères étaient morts pendant la guerre, et Janei avait passé les trois dernières années avec Genna ou simplement confiée aux bon soins des septas et nourrices du roc, et tout comme Joy qui avait réussi à se faire emmener à Port-réal puis à Winterfell, c'était un membre de sa famille qui avait aussi subi les conséquences des erreurs de leurs aînés.

-Est-ce que tu aimerais faire un voyage ? sourit-il, à cours d'idées, bien qu'il n'avait pas envisagé que son excursion Tarthienne se ferait avec une enfant de six ans à gérer.

-Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne verrai plus jamais Joy, ou Tyrion, et ici, c'est chez moi ?

Brienne tendit une main à la petite qui fixait les adultes de ses grands yeux verts, qui détenaient déjà un soupçon de cette autorité naturelle présente chez nombre de ses parents:

-Je te promets sur mon honneur que nous reviendrons, ça ne sera pas comme les autres fois, lui murmura Brienne, sentant que Janei revoyait à travers sa perception enfantine la disparition de tous ceux qu'elle avait connu et aimé.

-Je pourrais rester avec vous ou Genna ou Tyrion, et ne plus vivre toute seule ici ? intérogea-t-elle, le scepticisme perturbant chez un si petit être, déjà prêt à être déçu par les grandes personnes.

-C'est Promis Janei, déclarèrent-ils en coeur, ce qui sembla l'impressionner beaucoup.

-Bien, fit-elle, d'un ton solennel en se relevant des genoux de Jaime où elle s'était perchée, j'ai une dernière requête à faire.

-On t'écoutes, répondit Jaime, légèrement anxieux.

-Est-ce que je peux emmener la tarte aux pommes avec moi ?

Jaime lâcha échapper un soupir de soulagement et lui passa le plat sans attendre. Janei s'éclipsa ensuite avec son butin, après avoir exécuté une légère révérence devant Lord Selwyn.

Brienne et son père échangeaient des regards satisfaits.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda impatiemment Jaime, qui avait l'impression que décidément il ne comprenait personne.

Selwyn se leva:

-Il est temps de préparer les bateaux pour repartir, dit-il, Brienne, je suis fière de toi, il semblerait qu'absurdement tu as fais le bon choix.

Et ainsi Jaime, Brienne, Podrick, la petite Janei et sa septa, embarquèrent avec le seigneur de Tarth et ses hommes pour un court voyage de quatre jours. Selwyn se montra cordial bien que méfiant, consacrant la traversée maritime à écouter les aventures de Brienne, et par conséquent de Jaime, évaluant d'un regard prudent et protecteur malgré les ans qui courbaient légèrement son dos, les faits et gestes du Lannister. Cependant que l'air se réchauffait au matin du troisième jours, Podrick qui se tenait sur le pont, nota de lourds bateaux fer-nées, bourré d'hommes armés voguant dans la direction de Peyrdragon. Brienne insista pour écrire à Sansa à ce sujet, lui demandant si cela pouvait signifier une éventuelle menace. Jaime ne pouvait s'en soucier, il était bien trop effrayer par Lord Selwyn pour se préocupé de quoi que se soit d'autre.

-J'ai gagné, nargua Brienne, alors qu'elle atteignait le rocher qu'ils avaient désigné comme but de leur course de natation, Jaime la rejoignit tout de suite après et s'appuya sur elle pour la couler.

Elle émergea, et lui projeta un jet d'eau à la figure.

-Cet eau est vraiment de la couleur des saphirs sourit-il rêveusement, en l'entraînant vers un renfoncement de roche qui créait un petit banc, de sorte qu'ils pouvaient aisément avoir la tête hors de l'eau.

-J'aurai aimé grandir avec toi ici, chuchota-t-elle timidement, nous nous serions entraînés à l'épée, nous aurions nagé, fait des courses, des randonnées dans les bois...

-Je serai tombé amoureux de toi à douze ans, et il n'y aurait jamais eu tant d'horreurs à Westeros, soupira-t-il. Il savait que c'était stupide, qu'ils n'étaient que deux chevaliers désoeuvrés, qui devaient trouver un nouveau moyen d'exister.

À cet instant toutefois, il s'en fichait, Brienne rayonnait d'une joie pur et juvénile, cela lui permettait de respirer plus librement. -Non, j'ai sept ans de moins que toi, et tu aurais toujours eu Cersei, finit-elle par décréter, dans une tentative pour se ramener à l'abrupte réalité.

Jaime posa une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire:

-Chut, fillette, laisses-moi rêver cinq minutes.

Le cadre s'y prêtait bien, songea-t-il. Le soleil brillait, ils étaient seuls au monde, en tenu de bains dans l'eau tiède, l'hiver tant promis semblait déjà à mille lieux de là, seul trace en était, les arbres dénués de feuilles, et le léger frisson des nuits et de certains jours. À Tarth, qui jouissait d'un microclimat, l'hiver était cours et tiède et le printemps s'annonçait.

De plus, Jaime avait une drôle de théorie dans sa tête, une théorie intéressante, et même exaltante, comme aurait sans doute dit sa petite cousine Joy.

-Brienne, sourit-il, en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Quoi ?

-Et si je voulais seulement prononcer ton non, plaisanta-t-il, non, il semblerait que je vais devoir te partager.

-Me...partager ? Avec mon père tu veux dire ? C'est ridicule...

-Non, sans indiscrétion, cela fait plus de cinq mois, depuis notre retour du mur, que nous sommes... disons unis, dans le sens le plus pratique du terme.

-Jaime, quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre nous n'étions pas mariés et...

Ne lui prêtant aucune attention, il poursuivit:

-Cela fait trois mois que tu n'as pas... il s'interrompit soudain gêné lui aussi, que tu n'as pas perdu de sang.

Les grands yeux bleus de Brienne se fixèrent sur lui, des larmes se formant comme des perles argentés d'écumes dans l'eau lagunaires qui les entourait.

-Tu est souvent malade le matin, tu manges beaucoup et... je crois que tu attends notre enfant. Je pense qu'on devrait aller voir le mestre du château.

-Ho ! souffla-t-elle.

-oui...

-Ho...c'est impossible, balbutia-t-elle, je... ce n'était pas censé être pour moi.

-Tu seras formidable, assura-t-il, avant de l'embrasser.

C'était une conviction, Brienne était protectrice, juste et stable, elle se ferait aimer et respecter de n'importe quel enfant.

-Tu les entraîneras à faire des choses stupides, murmura-t-elle, avec une chaleur qui suggérait qu'elle n'avait pas décidée si c'était négatif ou positif.

-Alors, est-ce que tu crois que j'ai raison ?

-C'est possible... admit-elle, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un homme apprenant à sa femme qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant.

-On ne fait jamais les choses comme les autres, rit-il, en la prenant dans ses bras.

Note : Bon, je place ce chapitre ici parce que je trouve qu'il est léger et qu'il détend l'atmosphère mais en fait Jaime et Brienne ne seront plus au centre de l'histoire qui va rester pas mal à Winterfell. Désolée mais j'adore l'atmosphère du Nord ! On ne suivra donc pas forcément de près cette grossesse, je n'ai clairement pas les compétences pour ça XD, on va plutôt aller voir les conséquences des petites lettres de Daenerys aux nordiens…

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez par reviews !


	31. Chapitre 31

Notes: Coucou, encore merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers.

Judy: Contente que tu les aimes autant, moi aussi !

Emmie: Merci, je ne pensais pas que ça marquerait quelqu'un autant mais j'ai adoré écrire cette scène. Oui, Janei existe dans les livres, mais il n'y a aucun détails sur elle, je n'ai pris que son nom.

Bonne lecture à tous,

Chapitre 31: Sansa

Resserrant les pans de sa cape autour d'elle, Sansa avança entourée de gardes de Winterfell vers le groupe amassé dans le bois sacré. Une cinquantaine de ceux qu'on appelait les sauvageons l'y attendait, discutant entre eux avec animation. Eldris, un des chevaliers de garde était venu la chercher dans la grande salle alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner. Sansa l'avait suivi sans attendre, espérant que les sauvageons n'avaient pas d'intentions belliqueuses.

-Bonjour, fit-elle en marchant doucement vers le groupe, voulez-vous discuter ?

C'était évident, et stupide, mais la jeune fille ne sut comment débuter autrement.

Un vieil homme se détacha de ses camarades pour prendre la parole:

-Nous vivions en paix à quelques journées de cheval d'ici, Jon Snow nous avait promis que nous pourrions vivre de ce côté du mur sans ployer le genoux, si nous respections vos lois. Un groupe de vos chevaliers du Sud a pillé notre village, en massacrant ceux qui voulaient nous défendre.

Sansa savait que des peuples d'au-delà du mur avait établis des camps non loin des villages Nordiens, et jusqu'à présent à part quelques incidents mineurs, les choses s'étaient relativement bien passées, mais si cet homme disait vrai, certains de ses vassaux semaient le désordre et il faudrait qu'elle mène l'enquête avec son conseil.

-Savez-vous leur noms ? pouvez-vous nous les décrire ? interrogea-t-elle sans beaucoup d'espoir.

-Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, mais bien armés, grogna le type d'un air maussade, et vous savez, ils avaient les mêmes riches manteaux que vous et vos hommes, avec ses ... armures.

Ser Eldris, le jeune garde qui marchait à sa droite sourit au sauvageon.

-C'est vrai qu'on a tous la même allure, dans ses épais tissus et sous tout se métal, accorda-t-il, avec bonhomie.

Sansa fut soulagée qu'il détende un peu l'atmosphère, car elle-même n'était pas vraiment à l'aise.

-Je vais essayer de savoir si d'autres cas comme le vôtre ont été remarqués, proposa Sansa, j'imagine que vos pertes sont énormes... je peux vous proposer des provisions et...

-Nous ne ploirons pas le genoux, pas même devant la reine du Nord prévinrent plusieurs voix, dont son premier interlocuteur.

-Si nous ne pouvons vivre de ce côté-ci du mur, nous n'avons plus de solutions dans l'hiver, rappela-t-il, les gens désespérés sont prêts à tout.

-Je ne suis pas reine, assura-t-elle, je m'appelle Sansa Stark et je protège cette région, c'est ma responsabilité, mais je n'ai d'autorité sur personne, sauf si vous décidez de ne pas vivre selon les lois de ces lieux.

Avec nervosité, Sansa lui tendit sa main dont elle avait retiré le gant, parce que Jon lui avait expliqué que les sauvageons considéraient qu'il était plus respectueux d'offrir sa peau sans protection lorsqu'on discutait avec eux.

-Je m'appelle Tornuth, répondit-il en serrant sa main avec méfiance, on ne veut pas de rations de nourriture, nos chasseurs sont tous morts, nous voudrions un nouveau moyen de survivre, sans devenir des esclaves.

-L'esclavage est proscrit à Westeros, affirma-t-elle, et nous pourrions essayer de vous trouver des places dans la communauté.

Sansa balaya la foule du regard; la moitié était des enfants rachitiques, l'autre des femmes en haillons que pouvait-elle bien leur proposer qui n'apparaîtrait pas comme de la charité ?

-Certains pourraient travailler dans nos fermes qui n'ont plus de gérants depuis la longue nuit, se sont des maisons où on pourra héberger des familles.

-Et vous nous donneriez le gîte gratuitement ? se moqua quelqu'un, on sait bien que tout a un prix, pour vous autres les suderons.

-Sansa... les impôts sur les terres, souffla ser Edmund, qui faisait partie de l'escorte.

Sansa sut que c'était une opportunité à saisir, restait à savoir si cela pourrait être accepté par ces gens. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se lança:

-Ni vous ni moi n'avons vraiment d'argent, expliqua-t-elle, mais ces fermes appartiennent à ma famille, vous aurez ma protection et mon soutien, la libre gestion des fermes, avec des troupeaux relativement importants, je vous demanderez un dixième de vos produits alimentaires à compter de dans trois lunes, lorsque vous vous serez habitué et que vous aurez pu constater que l'activité est viable, vous aurez la libre exploitation de la laine, que vous pourrez tisser ou vendre directement au marché de la ville d'hiver.

-Comment sait-on qu'il n'y a pas de piège ? voulut savoir, une femme, un bébé dans les bras.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir, admit-elle avec lassitude, mais songez que je n'ai pas d'intérêt à vous tromper. L'hiver est très rude pour nous, si je ne trouve pas quelqu'un pour s'occuper des troupeaux autres que les habitants du château par intermittence je ne pourrais pas nourrir mon peuple, qui se rebellera alors contre moi, et dans ce cas ... il se pourrait que je ne puisse même pas subvenir aux besoins de ma famille...

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler, les mots se bousculaient hors de sa bouche, elle avait exprimer ce qu'elle pensait, sans son masque de Lady de glace, c'était le bon choix, espéra-t-elle, avec ses gens qui avaient une culture où la dissimulation n'existait pas.

-Y-aura-t-il de la place pour nous tous ? questionna Tarnuth.

-Nous avons douze fermes vaquantes... pensez-vous que cela pourrait convenir ?

-Il y a intérêt, parce que c'est notre dernier espoir, fit le leader du groupe.

-Bien, nous allons vous y conduire, déclara ser Eldris.

-Je vais demander aux cuisines de vous faire apporter des repas chauds, pour vous remettre de votre voyage.

Sansa aurait aimé leur proposer d'envoyer leurs enfants dans l'école qui allait ouvrir, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, ils penseraient que c'était une tentative pour leur faire abandonner leur culture ou les manipuler.

-Merci, Sansa Stark, nous vous tiendrons au courant de notre décision, conclut Tarnuth.

Un "merci" généralisé et un peu reluctant parcourut leurs rangs. -Merci de me faire confiance, sourit-elle, ou d'essayer en tout cas.

-À tout à l'heure, dit-elle à ses gardes, merci de votre aide.

Sansa tourna les talons, accompagnée seulement par Edmund, qui était toujours son bouclier juré.

Après s'être rendue aux cuisines pour demander que la soupe qui devait leur être servi ce midi soit apporté aux nouveaux occupants des fermes, et qu'on serve à la place des restes de pain et de fromage, elle rejoignit le conseil, Edmund la suivant comme son ombre.

-Vous avez horreur des repas comme celui-ci, se contenta-t-il de remarquer, le pain et le fromage, ça ne vous plaît pas du tout.

-Ces gens ont besoin d'avoir quelque chose de chaud dans l'estomac pour se mettre à travailler, rétorqua-t-elle, un peu trop sèchement, sans doute parce que, malgré tous ses efforts pour demeurer impassible, la perspective de ne rien avaler de chaud d'ici ce soir ne la réjouissait pas non plus.

-Mes vassaux qui sont encore ici pour je ne sais quelle raison ne me le reprocheront que trop d'ici quelques heures, soupira-t-elle, fais au moins semblant de me comprendre devant eux.

-Je comprends, murmura-t-il tristement.

Sansa évita son regard et accéléra le pas. Elle n'avait franchement pas de solution simple à ce problème-là. Poussant la porte de la salle du conseil, elle fut soulagée de voir que tout le monde était là, à part:

-Arya ? demanda-t-elle, où est Arya ?

-Elle entraîne des enfants à l'épée dans la coure, répondit Ilirian, elle dit qu'elle n'a pas envie d'assister aux réunions du conseil, qu'elle est faite pour combattre et non pour débattre.

-Bien, soupira Sansa, résignée, alors que Tyrion tirait une chaise près de lui pour l'inciter à s'assoir. Sansa le rejoignit rapidement, se forçant à garder une distance respectable, ils n'étaient toujours que fiancés, et les Nordiens étaient assez strictes sur la conduite à tenir. Tellement strictes en fait, qu'ils pouvaient difficilement se rejoindre après le dîner, encore moins ne pas se quitter.

-On a peut-être des fermiers commença-t-elle, avant de leur raconter toute l'histoire.

-C'est une excellente idée lady Stark, j'irai les aider dans l'après-midi, proposa Mestre Nathan.

-Tu voulais qu'Arya aille faire un tour là-bas pour vérifier qu'ils ne préparaient pas un mauvais coup, devina Faérie.

-Je voudrais aussi qu'elle récolte des informations sur les personnes qui ont fait ça, se défendit Sansa, ils risquent de nous poser d'autres difficultés. Si notre accord est scellé, ils nous apporterons chacun un dixième de leur production dans trois lunes.

-Super, et comment va-t-on faire jusque là ? demanda Faérie avec agacement, tout le monde a faim dans le Nord, même nous, alors que je croyais que nous étions censés être les plus riches.

-Nous avons beaucoup de personnes à nourrir, Faérie, expliqua patiemment Meera Reed, et nous ne mourrons pas non plus de faim, nous prenons tout nos repas.

-Mais jusqu'à quand ? se demanda à haute voix Faérie.

-Une expédition de chasse part cette après-midi avec beaucoup de chevaliers et d'écuyers, Arya ira avec eux, encouragea Tyrion, et puis si c'est nécessaire, nous pourrons toujours manger Robin Arhin, il reste gras comme un goret je ne comprends pas comment il se débrouille.

Il y eut quelques rires, mais la possibilité d'avoir faim devenait de plus en plus réelle, et la responsabilité reposait sur les épaules de Sansa. La peur la tenaillait à tout moment, de les décevoir, de n'être pas à la hauteur, cela c'était certain, elle ne l'était pas, et maintenant le nord entier était menacée par la famine.

-J'ai parlé à un des marchands de céréales de blanc port, il accepte de pousser ses ventes plus au nord s'il obtient un hébergement au château dès qu'il séjourne dans la région, apprit Meera, mais Sansa ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur le flots d'informations que les autres lui communiquaient, elle écrivait sans conviction, déjà exténué de sa nuit à répondre à ses lettres de multiples seigneurs préoccupés par l'incident de Mélissandre. Son dos la lançait, parce qu'elle avait beaucoup bougé et elle luttait pour se tenir droite dans sa chaise pour ne pas tomber de fatigue...

-Sansa... chuchota Tyrion anxieusement, ça va ? tu es livide...

Il posa une main tiède sur la sienne qui devait, à en juger par la différence, être gelée.

-Je... je reviens, je dois convaincre Robin de signer cette requête pour les Eyriers, et il faut que j'aide Bran pour ses exercices, que je parle à Joy... et que je trouve Arya. Je reviens.

Elle avait besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir, et de faire toutes les choses qu'elle avait mentionné.

Tyrion s'était levé pour la suivre, ce dont elle fut reconnaissante mais Meera avait également repoussé sa chaise:

-Désolée Lord Tyrion, sourit-elle, mais nous avons besoin de vous ici, vous connaissez bien les Tyrell et il semblerait qu'il nous ait écrit.

Tyrion eut l'air un peu déçu:

-On se voit tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle, tu ne vas rien manquer, je vais parlementer avec des adolescents entêtés.

Meera et Sansa sortirent de la salle:

-Sansa tu n'as pas mangé depuis hier soir, et tu es allée plus d'une heure dans le froid, réprimenda l'autre jeune fille, on en parlait avec les autres avant que tu arrives et on se disait qu'il fallait absolument que tu te reposes, Mestre Nathan t'avait conseillé de rester couché au moins deux jours pour ta cicatrice, mais tu n'as pas pu et je comprends mais...

-Je sais Meera, mais je dois montrer aux maisons Nordiennes que je ne suis pas faible, répondit Sansa en se retenant de bailler, que je peux m'en sortir aussi bien qu'un homme.

-Personne ne t'as menacé j'espère ?

-Non, mais certains Lords commencent à essayer de faire pression sur moi, lui apprit-elle à contre-coeur, alors qu'elles entraient dans la petite salle d'étude où Robin, Joy et Bran attendaient l'arrivée du mestre pour leur leçon quotidienne.

Depuis l'encadrement de la porte, Sansa aperçut du coin de l'œil Meera dont le visage s'illumina en voyant Bran, et Sansa comprit que la principale raison pour son insistance à la suivre devait être son petit frère. Sansa savait qu'ils avaient autrefois été amis, mais qu'ils n'étaient désormais plus capables d'avoir une conversation seule à seule.

-Comment ça va ? voulut savoir Sansa surtout pour Bran et Joy qui n'avaient eu que quelques jours pour se remettre de leur hypotermie et de leurs côtes cassées.

-Quand aurons-nous le droit de retourner à l'extérieur ? demanda Bran, avec une avidité qui lui rappela en un instant de bonheur pur, qu'il s'agissait pleinement du petit frère qui lui avait tant manqué.

-Pas avant une semaine, deux si le temps est mauvais, vous avez eu tant de fièvre, et Joy a un énorme rume, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que les symptômes se déclarent aussi chez toi.

Le garçon fit mine d'écarter sa chaise de celle de la jeune fille, comme s'il ne craignait qu'elle fut contagieuse.

-Je vais marcher un peu, décida-t-il, en ramassant ses béquilles, de toute façon Mestre Nathan n'est pas prêt d'arriver j'imagine. Lorsqu'il fut debout à côté d'elle, Sansa réalisa que son petit frère la dépassait en taille et cela lui arracha un sourire nostalgique.

-Pas longtemps, prévint-elle d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre autoritaire et à l'intérieur.

-Promis.

Joy se préparait à suivre la lente progression de son camarade mais Sansa l'intercepta doucement:

-Si tu veux bien rester avec moi ici, Meera va accompagner Bran, expliqua-t-elle, en jetant un regard encourageant à la jeune Lady des marais qui était clairement venue pour Bran, ils devaient faire la paix, et cela nécessitait une conversation privée.

-Mais... protesta faiblement Joy, une lueur de déception dans le regard, en voyant Bran et Meera quitter la pièce.

-Désolée Joy, ils doivent parler un peu, expliqua-t-elle en réanimant le feu, par crainte que la pièce ne soit trop froide pour la petite presque encore malade.

-Robin, j'ai besoin de toi ajouta-t-elle, il faut que tu signes une lettre pour les seigneurs du Val, pour un accord pour des convois de fruits et légumes contre des fourrures.

Le garçon acquiesça et signa en rajoutant même un mot encourageant de sa main et Sansa en resta coite, Il était rare que l'adolescent écoute si facilement ce que ses aînés lui disaient.

-Merci Robin, maintenant, reprends tes mathématiques, je pense que Mestre Nathan sera occupé toute la matinée.

Le garçon obtempéra léthargiquement et Sansa se retourna vers Joy qui semblait troublée.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, lui demanda-t-elle à voix plus basse.

-Ho non... c'est juste... c'est très étrange, chuchota-t-elle en se cachant derrière un épais volume, mais quand Bran s'éloigne, cela me fait mal... au niveau de ma marque.

Elle avait posé une main sur un point précis sur ses côtes et tremblait légèrement. Sansa se dit que sans doute, c'était une conséquence du choc émotionnel que la petite Lannister venait de vivre, n'ayant survécu que par et pour Bran à ce moment-là, une anxiété devait se développer quand il quittait son champ de vision. Joy ne le voyait pas ainsi et peut-être ressentait-elle réellement une douleur aux côtes, mais c'était impossible que les deux soient liés...

-Tu veux qu'on demande à Mestre Nathan de t'examiner ?

-Ho non ! C'est.. c'est bon, protesta-t-elle, ça ira mieux dès qu'il sera revenu.

Cette déclaration rendit la jeune Stark perplexe, inquiète quant à la nature des sentiments de l'adolescente pour son petit frère dont elle ne connaissait pas le coeur, s'il en avait de nouveau un.

Robin étouffa un pouffement de rire moqueur, clairement lorsque Sansa les laisseraient, ils reprendraient leur dispute là où ils l'avaient laissée. Joy s'était recroquevillée près du feu, son livre de cours de Haut-Valyrien ouvert négligemment près d'elle, laissant échapper de fréquents éternuements.

C'était encore une responsabilité, bien que comme les autres, elle l'avait accepté volontiers qui reposait sur sa personne. Lady Genna Lannister lui avait écrit pour lui demander de lui renvoyer la jeune fille dès que le froid serait moins mordant, et Sansa savait que c'était sans doute pour la marier à quelques Lord et pour étendre le domaine d'influence des lions. Elle pria pour que Genna n'ait jamais connaissance de l'existence d'un dragon entre les mains de sa nièce, sans quoi Joy n'aurait plus de répit. D'un autre côté, Sansa se dégoûtait elle-même lorsqu'elle songeait à cela. Parce que bien que la plus grosse partie de sa conscience lui dictait de protéger Joy de ces jeux politiques pour que ses rêves et son innocence ne lui soient pas volés comme cela avait été le cas pour elle, une petite voix lui chuchotait également de garder Joy à Winterfell pour qu'elle grandisse près des Stark et devienne plus tard une alliée de leur famille plutôt que des Lannister. Ceux qu'elle devait détester? Sauf que désormais, leurs familles se mélangeaient, elle aimait un Lannister. Et tout ceux qu'elle haïssait étaient morts. Sansa s'efforça de refouler ses pensées conflictuelles, Joy ferait son propre choix, elle n'avait aucune autorité sur elle et lui dirait la vérité. Après tout, Joy se montrait déjà beaucoup plus censée et forte que Sansa ne l'avait était au même âge, peut-être même qu'elle n'était à présent. Mais pour l'heure, Robin bombardait sa camarade de boules de papier arrachés à son livre d'algèbre, et Sansa dût désamorcer au plus vite le conflit avant que Joy ne mette ses menaces à exécution à l'encontre du jeune Lord des Eyriers.

La vérité, réalisa-t-elle, en quittant la pièce c'était qu'elle craignait terriblement le départ de Joy, ou celui des autres, elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'être seule de nouveau. Désormais, elle avait du pouvoir mais cela n'achetait pas l'affection ou l'amour, et elle ne se sentait pas de taille à les gagner.

Meera n'était pas revenue et Sansa repartit pour la salle du conseil toute seule, redoutant le reste de sa journée qui s'annonçait pénible.

-Lady Sansa ! salua une voix de jeune homme aux accents atrocement mielleux.

-Lord Overdone ! salua-t-elle, poliment, se forçant à sourire.

-Puis-je me permettre de vous exprimer combien vous resplendissez !

Sansa se figea, elle examina plus attentivement son interlocuteur et constata avec frayeur qu'il tenait une bouteille vide de vin à la main, que sa posture était affaissée, ses joues rouges et son regard trouble. Il était complètement ivre.

-Je ne pense pas que vous soyiez dans un état décent pour en juger, coupa-t-elle froidement, en fait, votre état est indécent, être dans un tel état d'ébriété n'est pas acceptable lorsque vous êtes supposé siéger en réunion politique dans quelques heures.

-Vous... vous êtes...trop décente, balbutia l'ivrogne, et dans un mouvement maladroit mais ferme il la saisit par la taille et la plaqua contre le mur.

La jeune fille tira sans un bruit la dague qu'Arya l'avait enjoint à porter, et malgré son inaptitude désolante, elle visa la main de l'homme, qui ne fut qu'égratigné mais s'écarta. Un peu ahurie de voir du sang couler par son fait, elle articula alors que deux de ses gardes débouchaient dans le couloir :

-Lord Overdone, vous resterez en compagnie de ser Harry et de ser Eldris jusqu'à cette après-midi où nous discuterons de votre cas devant témoins.

Les deux gardes comprirent d'un coup d'œil à la scène ce qui venait de se produire, et alors que Ser Harry emmenait l'ivrogne, Eldris lui tendait un mouchoir pour essuyer sa dague souillée, et l'escorta jusqu'à la salle du conseil.

-Je vais le découper en tranches, annonça Arya, lorsque sa soeur eut terminé de leur résumer les événements.

-Nous devons trouver un nouveau seigneur au domaine d'Overdone, conclut Tyrion, d'un ton décidé.

-C'est ce que j'allais proposer, appuya Faérie.

-J'aimerai bien, mais qui peut-on trouver d'ici notre réunion au sujet des remises de titres cette après-midi, se plaignit Sansa, je ne peux pas la reporter.

-Il n'y a pas besoin d'aller très loin pour trouver des gens bien et loyaux, sourit Tyrion, d'autant que nous avons plus de chances qu'ils le demeurent s'ils comprennent que tu l'as remarqué.

Une heure plus tard, Edmund, Arya, Tyrion et Sansa attachaient leur chevaux près d'une petite masure de la ville, que Tyrion indiqua être celle des Hopeliedge.

André Hopeliedge avait tenté d'assassiner Ramsay Bolton trois ans et demi auparavant lorsque celui-ci s'était emparé de Winterfell et avait combattu les marcheurs blancs lors de la Longue Nuit, sa femme Irielle Hopeliedge était couturière pour la famille Stark depuis son adolescence et c'était elle qui avait apporté en cachette du thé de lune à Sansa lorsque celle-ci était prisonnière de Ramsay, leur fils aîné, Hugues avait perdu deux doigts en jurant sa loyauté aux Stark devant des soldats Lannister alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans, et sa petite soeur Estelle était connue parmi les citadins pour sa curiosité et sa précoce intelligence.

Sansa ne savait comment s'y prendre, comment frapper à la porte de ces gens, et leur faire cette proposition, sans qu'ils ne se sentent forcer d'accepter, tout en ayant elle-même grand besoin qu'ils le fassent ?

Arya et Edmund, leurs épées aux côtés semblaient encore plus indécis mais Tyrion toqua nonchalamment à la porte, prenant la tête de leur petit groupe.

Un jeune homme, environ de l'âge de Bran ouvrit, et lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait plongea dans une profonde révérence.

-Désolé, de nous imposer de la sorte, débuta Tyrion, cela doit être un peu perturbant de voir arriver ainsi un nain, deux combattants, et la gardienne du Nord...

Tyrion se stoppa un instant en constatant que les trois autres membres de la famille avaient rejoint celui qui devait être Hugues, dans la pièce principale.

-Tout d'abord, merci pour le soutien que vous avez apporté à ma famille, souffla Sansa, d'un ton trop formel, qu'elle ne savait comment adoucir, je viens vous proposer de devenir le gérant du domaine d'Overdone, à quelques heures de cheval d'ici, vous seriez anobli et garderiez la propriété dans votre famille.

-Pourquoi nous ? balbutia André, je veux dire nous serions honorés mais je n'ai aucune connaissance en politique ou en chiffres, je sais tout juste compter, lire et écrire.

-Vous avez tous agis pour la survie des Nordiens, et pour Winterfell, assura Tyrion, avec toutes nos intrigues politiques, nous n'avons pas pu faire plus que vous au moment de vérité.

Dans les faits, Sansa savait qu'il ne pensait pas exactement cela, il était bien de l'avis que le sang n'avait rien à voir dans les mérites d'une personne, mais croyait toujours que c'était les stratèges et les diplomates, les gens qui réfléchissaient qui pouvaient influencer le destin des royaumes. Simplement, ces gens savaient cela, ils avaient en revanche besoin de se sentir sur un pied d'égalité avec eux pour prendre une décision réfléchie, et Tyrion n'ayant pas exactement le caractère ni le physique du chevalier classique réussissait à gagner leur sympathie.

-Honnêtement, le seigneur qui bénéficiait de cette terre la gâtait, poursuivit-il, il est paresseux et ivrogne, deux péchés que j'ai fini grâce à Lady Sansa par dépasser moi-même, mais vous travaillez dur et sérieusement à ce qu'on dit, et le Nord n'a pas besoin de politiciens pour les mener jusqu'au bout de l'hiver, enfin si, mais il a surtout besoin de gens qui sauront organiser un effort de survie.

Sansa approuva réitérant sa gratitude, tentant de projeter de la chaleur dans ses propos, mais se trouva beaucoup moins efficace.

-Cela serait un si grand honneur Lady Stark, assura la femme, mais je nous vois mal habiter seuls dans un château immense.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être seuls, constata Tyrion, proposez à vos voisins et amis de confiance de vous accompagner, on vous fournira des chevaux et quelques armes pour le voyage, mais vous devriez choisir vous-même vos futurs conseillers, et cela sauvera quelques nordiens du désœuvrement.

Cette après-midi là, après avoir annoncé la reprise de l'île aux ours par une famille proche des Mormont, et avoir donner l'identité des nouveaux dirigeants du domaine Kharstark, Sansa fit avancer le Lord Overdone.

-Je reçois de nombreuses lettres d'insatisfaction de personnes vivant sur vos terres, et ce matin même, vous étiez ivre et m'avez retenu contre mon gré dans un couloir obscure, je ne suis pas juge, en revanche, je vous retire vos terres et les accorde à une famille qui a tout sacrifié pour survivre, et pour aider les autres à en faire autant, Lord et Lady Hopeliedge, sont désormais anoblis et hériterons du désordre de vos terres qu'ils sauront rendre prospères.

Les Hopeliedge, dignes et solennels acceptèrent la proposition, mais une vague de protestations s'abattit sur Sansa alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.

-Lord Overdone ne pensait pas à mal, s'insurgea Ser Hardstock, un des jeunes hommes qui souhaitaient l'épouser, il avait peut-être un peu trop bu, cela ne suffit pas pour retirer son titre à un honnête homme.

-Un honnête homme qui a retenu Lady Sansa contre son gré et lui a tenu des propos indécents, rétorqua Lady Meera, une note de menace dans sa voix douce.

-Peut-être est-ce tout de même un peu dur ? se hasarda Ser Manderly, Lady Sansa, je ne veux que votre bien, votre méfiance est compréhensible mais ce n'est pas ainsi que vous vous ferez des alliés...

-Tu as entendu Sansa, c'est être méfiant de ne pas vouloir être agressée ! lança Faérie, avec sarcasme, ses yeux noisettes posèrent leur attention moqueuse sur le vieux lord, vous n'auriez pas dit cela à un homme.

-Si notre seigneur avait été un homme, la question ne se serait pas posée, marmonna quelqu'un, il aurait été en mesure de commander une armée sans faire demi-tour devant l'ennemi.

Un murmure approbateur parcourut une partie des rangs Nordiens.

-Nous n'avons pas fait demi-tour par peur, déclara calmement Arya, sortant Aiguille, elle se planta juste devant le jeune Hardstock.

-Voulez-vous prouver à tout le monde que vous êtes plus capable de vous défendre qu'une fille ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui... protesta-t-il, l'air terrifié, ne faisant pas mine de dégainer son épée.

-De toute façon, il n'était nul question de vous Lady Arya, mais de votre soeur.

Un silence tranchant envahit la salle, et Sansa ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils avaient raison. Elle n'était pas capable de se battre, pas à sa place à la tête d'un peuple de combattants. Ou du moins si elle l'était, elle aurait bien du mal à le faire accepter à ces gens.

-Lady Sansa a beaucoup plus de ressources que vous tous réunis explosa Tyrion en se levant à son tour, sa posture reflétant celle d'Arya debout de l'autre côté de sa soeur, elle a survécu deux ans comme prisonnière de ma famille, elle sait mentir et dissimuler, elle sait se protéger et protéger ceux qui comptent pour elle, et son peuple compte pour elle, elle s'est sauvée elle-même de Ramsay Bolton et l'a livré à ses propres limiers, pendant que vous tous ici présent ne leviez pas le petit doigt pour l'aider, elle s'est battue pour ce château, a reçu le soutien de plusieurs armées, et elle a tant de projets pour le Nord qu'elle le fera plus changé en quatre ans qu'il ne l'a fait en un siècle. N'importe quelle personne censée comprendrait qu'elle est la personne qu'il faut au Nord, mais peut-être que je me suis trompé en présupposant que vous l'étiez.

Sansa n'aurait pu exprimer la joie qui s'empara d'elle à l'entente de ces paroles, mais alors que certains paraissaient réfléchir sérieusement à celles-ci, Lord Overdone s'empara d'un couteau à la ceinture d'un garde, et avant que personne ne s'en aperçoive il le lança vers Tyrion. Arya et Sansa qui étaient les plus proches de lui réagirent, en un clin d'œil Arya bondissant rapidement en avant pour intercepter le couteau avec Aiguille, alors que Sansa tirait violemment Tyrion vers elle pour l'écarter de la trajectoire du couteau, lorsqu'il avait été trop sonné pour réagir.

-Ta gueule Lannister, tu dis cela simplement parce que tu peux la...

Un garde décocha un gros coup de poing à Overdone qui s'effondra, assommé. Mais le mal était fait, tout le monde avait saisi ce qu'il voulait dire, du moins en substance. Sansa sentit son estomac se nouer, comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérées à ce point ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

-L'attitude de Lord Overrdone est inadmissible concéda Lord Manderly, je ne soutiens pas la violence gratuite et l'impulsivité, cependant cela nous rappelle un sujet d'inquiétude bien réelle.

-Lequelle ? s'enquérit calmement Mestre Nathan, le seul des proches de Sansa, qui n'était pas complètement abassourdi.

-Hé bien, voyez-vous, je… nous nous inquiétons pour l'honneur et la sécurité de Lady Sansa, confessa Lord Manderly, sa vieille tête blanche s'inclinant dans un geste poli, nous trouvons qu'elle devrait épouser un vrai Nordien, quelqu'un de fort, quelqu'un d'ici, quelqu'un qui puisse mener des soldats...

-Lord Tyrion a déjà mené des soldats, intervint-elle, la bataille de la Néra a en grande partie été remportée par les Lannister grâce à lui, grâce à son idée d'utiliser le feu grégeois, et à sa capacité à motiver les troupes.

-Les choses se passent différemment dans le sud, convint presque diplomatiquement Lord Menderly, et je n'ai pas de grief personnelle contre Lord Tyrion, mais au moins veuillez convenir que sa réputation est douteuse, ne craignez-vous pas que ses penchants libertins vous portent préjudice ?

-Qui serait assez fou pour rechercher la compagnie de filles de joie s'il épousait Lady Sansa, interrogeA Edmund.

Quelques jeunes lords eurent la stupidité de marmonner:

-Pas moi ! Je lui serai fidèle jusqu'à la mort !

Cela devenait ridicule, cela détruisait encore plus définitivement ses rêves de petite fille dans lesquelles elle s'imaginait que de braves et jeunes chevaliers en armure se battrait pour son amour, parce qu'ils avaient reconnu en elle une âme soeur. Hô combien avait-elle était stupide ! De plus, la triste ironie du sort faisait que ces jeunes Lords, s'ils avaient eu connaissance du peu de richesses, voir de leur inexistence dont étaient doté les Stark, s'ils avaient su que tout son pouvoir ne tenait qu'à un fil, s'ils avaient compris que même eux n'étaient pas à l'abri de la faim, ils s'en seraient rapidement retourné dans leur château plus petits mais plus confortables et sans doute moins détruits par la guerre.

Lord Hardstock revint à la charge:

-Tous les membres de votre conseil sont-ils d'ailleurs en accord avec votre décision ?

-Il n'est pas besoin que tous les membres du conseil soient d'accord pour prendre une décision rappela Arya, il suffit qu'ils aient conseillé et été entendu, et ma soeur vous écoute bien trop à mon goût.

Arya était célèbre pour ses mystérieux pouvoirs et son épée acérée, mais en grandissant Sansa se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'Arya possédait un esprit aussi affuté que n'importe quelle lame, ses remarques piquantes et justes les sortaient souvent de l'embarras et Sansa était indéniablement fière d'elle.

-Ser Gary, vous serviez déjà Winterfell lorsque ce cher Eddard était toujours de ce monde, fit Lord Murdoch en s'adressant au vieux capitaine des gardes, pensez-vous qu'il aimerait savoir sa fille épouser un lannister ? Ce Lannister ?

-C'est que... j'ai rien contre Tyrion moi... balbutia Gary, c'est un type bien... il aide tout le monde comme il peut depuis qu'il est là, mais c'est bien vrai que ça aurait fait un sacré choc à ce bon vieux Ned de voir sa petite, si sage et si pure...enfin, désolé Lady Stark...

Sansa ne pouvait lui en vouloir, Gary ne savait pas dissimuler ce qu'il pensait, et il avait sans doute raison, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

-Lequel d'entre vous peut affirmer avoir fait plus pour le Nord et pour Sansa que Tyrion ? interrogea Lady Meera, avant que Sansa n'ait pu trouver quoi répondre.

-Ser Edmund Thorne ? proposa doucement Lord Menderly, comme s'il s'en voulait de le faire, après tout, Sansa savait que le vieux chevalier ne pensait pas à mal et Edmund en tant que son bouclier juré lui avait sauvé la vie lorsqu'ils étaient à Port-réal lors de la bataille finale et sans doute à des tas d'autres reprises depuis.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, nia faiblement Edmund, je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Toutefois sa voix basse et ses yeux tristes donnaient les mauvaises impressions aux lords et aux quelques ladies.

-Bien Lady Sansa, je comprend qu'à votre âge les tiraillements du coeur puissent donner envie de prendre des décisions brusques et inconsidérés, poursuivit Lord Manderly en se levant de sa chaise pour s'approcher amicalement d'elle, pendant que la réunion prenait fin et que les autres se dispersaient, beaucoup devant organiser les préparatifs pour le voyage de retour.

-Mais vous devez au moins accordez un peu d'attention aux autres jeunes gens avant de vous marier, ou ils seront tous vexés et puis vous devez avoir compris que pour avoir un rôle politique, il faut parfois savoir abandonner ses désirs personnels.

Sansa était coincée, elle était obligée d'approuver ou elle ne se montrerait pas à la hauteur. Ou alors fallait-il qu'elle lui oppose un non ferme pour paraître autoritaire? Non, sans doute pas.

-Vous avez raison sur ce point Lord Manderly, je vous remercie de faire de votre mieux pour m'aider. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire, mais tout autre réponse aurait eu des accents immatures, quelque chose de Robb qui avait écouté son coeur pour épouser Talissa au lieu de s'en tenir à son serment aux Frey, elle ne voulait faire la même erreur. Du moins pas en apparence.

-Alors accepterez-vous un dîner avec moi demain soir ? proposa immédiatement Elwin Woodwhite, avec empressement, alors que les autres n'avaient que le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres.

Woodwhite était discret mais déterminé, et il avait plus de cinq cents chevaliers sous ses ordres, Sansa Acquiesça puis congédia la foule, retenant avec peine ses larmes.

Elle croisa Bran qui se baladait en béquille dans le hall, l'air clairement d'attendre qu'elle sorte:

-Bran, ça va ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, dit-il. Sansa sourit, et cette fois, elle n'eut pas besoin de se forcer la disparition de la corneille lui avait rendu un petit frère disparu, qui ne savait plus au juste quelle attitude adopter.

-Je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec ça, mais les bannerets veulent que je choisisse un époux parmi eux.

-Tu peux partager cela avec moi comme tu le ferais avec Arya, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus omniscient qu'on ne peut plus me faire confiance, des vestiges de ces connaissances me restent. Ne te laisses pas faire Sansa, j'ai eu assez de vision sur vous pour savoir que c'est la meilleur chose qui puisse t'arriver, d'être avec lui.

-Est-ce que c'est étrange que mon petit frère me donne des conseils dans ce domaine ? demanda-t-elle en plaisantant.

-Très certainement oui, convint le garçon, désolé de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais n'est-ce pas ce que les petits frères font ?

-Si, c'est ce qu'ils font.

-De toute façon, j'ai toujours su que c'était quelqu'un de bien, à son retour du mur, alors que j'étais toujours à Winterfell, il m'a redonné espoir en me montrant qu'on pouvait fabriquer une selle adapter à mon handicap pour monter à cheval.

-Je ne savais pas, avoua Sansa, il ne m'en a jamais parlé...

-Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un lannister modeste, rit Bran, puis il vacilla et sa soeur l'obligea à s'assoir dans sa chaise à porteur et appela ses écuyers pour l'aider à remonter.

-Je ne suis pas prêt de devenir un chevalier, constata tristement l'adolescent.

-Alors ça aussi c'est revenu ?

-Oui, admit-il d'une petite voix, tu trouves ça bête de croire encore que ça puisse exister, que ça puisse faire une différence ?

C'étaient là des mots qui n'étaient adressés, et destinés qu'à ses oreilles, parce qu'ils avaient été les deux enfants les plus rêveurs de Ned et Catelyn. Ceux qui avaient passé le plus de temps à écouter les contes de Vieille Nan, ceux qui avaient un peu cru qu'un jour, ils en seraient les héros.

Bran savait que Sansa avait dû abandonné cela, tout comme lui, mais en quelque sorte il lui demandait la permission de tenter de donner du sens aux histoires de leur enfance.

-Non, dit-elle, tu ne seras sans doute jamais un combattant exemplaire, ça c'est le rôle d'Arya, mais toi, tu seras l'honneur des Stark, si tu fais un petit effort.

Après le dîner, auquel Sansa n'apparut qu'en coup de vent pour faire bonne figure mais sans avaler un morceau, elle se faufila vers la chambre de Tyrion. Si on la voyait, elle devrait faire demi-tour ou trouver une excuse pour sa visite,mais elle parvint à éviter tous les jeunes bannerets qui hantaient les alentours Elle toqua, personne ne répondit, elle entra tout de même et fût surprise de trouver la pièce vide. Le désordre ambiant, tout opposé à ses propres appartements lui réchauffa le coeur. Sur le bureau, était un amas de papiers divers et d'épais livres de comptes et d'archives de Winterfell sur lesquels il travaillait. Quelqu'un avait allumé le feu dans l'âtre, et sur l'un des fauteuils, une couverture orné d'un lion brodé qu'elle avait faite pour lui sembla l'attirer à elle.

Sansa sentit son masque se craqueler, se roulant en boule sur le fauteuil, elle enfouit son visage dans la couverture qui gardait quelque chose de son odeur. Était-il parti ? Pensait-il que finalement, il serait plus heureux dans un endroit moins glacial, moins inhospitalier ? Elle ne pourrait même pas l'en blâmer. Qu'avait-elle à offrir ? Plus que jamais, elle se sentit comme une enfant, une enfant stupide, si faible, pire que cela encore car lyanna Mormont, du haut de ses douze ans avait eu le respect de son peuple. Sansa, elle, risquait de perdre sa place parce quelle voulait écouter son coeur, tout en étant toujours terrifiée par l'amour en actes. S'il y avait eut quelque chose dans son ventre, elle aurait sans doute vomi. Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ou les pas s'approcher, et elle n'aperçut Tyrion que lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Sansa, qu'y-a-t-il ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien répondit-elle, ne voulant pas exposer aussi clairement sa faiblesse.

-C'était une question stupide, soupira-t-il, je sais ce qui s'est passé ? Es-tu venu me dire que nous devrions... que je devrais partir ?

Quelque chose de rauque et de vibrant s'échappait de sa voix, quelque chose qui lui fit tendre les bras pour le serrer contre elle comme si on voulait l'emporter au loin.

-Non... si... j'ai, je, c'est parce que je croyais que tu avais décidé de partir.

Soudain, elle s'aperçut que Tyrion était couvert de tâche de neige, comme s'il était tombé à plusieurs reprises et ses mains étaient égratignées.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Je... Tyrion eu l'air embêté mais sembla se décider à parler, j'étais avec Arya, je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre à me battre à l'épée. Je veux pouvoir...

Sansa ne put retenir un éclat de rire soulagé, embrassant les égratignures.

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Arya a dû te martyriser, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est là pour me protéger.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il, c'était absurde, je me sens juste coupable d'être...

-Tu es ce dont j'ai besoin, interrompit-elle couvrant ses lèvres des siennes, s'il te plaît, ne me laisses pas.

-Sansa, murmura-t-il dans un soupir, en effleurant sa joue, Sansa...

-J'aime bien quand tu prononces mon nom, répliqua-t-elle, distraitement, en se rapprochant, il essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il voulait dire, mais une flamme ardente brillait dans son regard, il peinait à l'étouffer. Et Sansa avait entendu les syllabes résonner dans sa cage thoracique, remplis d'une douceur intense.

-Écoutes, tu pourrais être reine un jour, tu devrais l'être, je ne veux pas t'entraver.

-Je ne veux plus être reine, du moins pas plus que je ne veux avoir une meute, je ne veux plus ressembler à Cersei, protesta-t-elle, c'est toi qui est entravé par moi.

-Alors j'imagine que nous trouverons une solution, convint-il, en se blottissant contre elle, je n'ai pas la force de m'en aller, je ne suis qu'un gnome dépravé après tout.

Ils eurent un rire hésitant, cascadant de gorges encore nouées par les larmes, comme les premiers perce-neige affleurant de la terre en éveil d'un printemps promis.

-Ho, j'allais oublié. Tyrion se leva, récupéra sur la table un plateau garni de nourriture qu'il déposa sur ses genoux.

-Tu n'as pas mangé, je suis allé voir le cuisinier, et il m'a donné cela.

-Merci, tu vois que tu dois rester avec moi, sourit-elle, sinon j'oublie de manger.

En fait, songea-t-elle, intérieurement, Tyrion était ce dont Winterfell avait besoin, il pouvait être fasciné par les dragons, et négocier avec la banque de fer, défendre ses décisions avec ses mots acérés et se faire aimer du peuple par son humilité qu'elle avait encore observé ce matin avec les Hopeliedge. Elle aurait voulu être plus forte pour lui, être capable de laisser derrière ses cauchemars et de se consacrer au présent, peut-être lui en donnerait-t-il la force, un de ces jours, et alors aucun Lord paternaliste ne pourrait plus les séparer.

Notes: Ça part un peu dans toutes les directions là ! Désolée ! Mais promis, certaines choses vont s'éclaircir dans les prochains chapitres !

Si vous pensez qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre avec Bran et Joy et que vous avez des théories, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par review :), Si vous voulez lancer des couteaux à des Nordiens, n'hésitez pas à le faire virtuellement! Et si vous croyez vous aussi que Sansa sera reine, un jour... vous savez quoi faire XD


	32. Chapitre 32

Note : Coucou, comme d'habitude merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui commentent ! Un nouveau point de vue Aujourd'hui !

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 32: Ilirian

-On a l'air complètement idiots, lui fit remarquer Arya, assise en face de lui dans la taverne de la ville d'hiver. En effet, ils n'avaient pas l'air de clients ordinaires, Arya était la seule femme cliente dans l'établissement, et tout deux restaient extrêmement discrets, et pour cause, ils épiaient leurs voisins de table.

-C'est pour le bien de votre soeur Arya, rappela-t-il, nous étions tombés d'accord sur le fait que c'était nécessaire.

Arya ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant le silence propice à leur mission s'installer.

Aux tables voisines qu'ils avaient toutes rapprochées, une vingtaine de chevaliers de Winterfell et de jeunes lord du Nord, s'adonnaient au plaisir du vin et des blagues gaillardes.

-Il ont dû nous remarquer et ils ne parleront de rien, chuchota-t-elle, j'aurai dû venir toute seule et en parler à Sansa.

-Lady Arya, ce n'est pas un endroit... fréquentable pour vous, tenta-t-il, sachant aussitôt que ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait fallu dire.

-Je ne suis pas une lady, rabacha-t-elle engloutissant cul-sec un verre de vin pour faire bonne mesure, et je suis allée dans des endroits bien pires alors que j'étais plus jeune.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez dû vivre dans des circonstances difficiles avant que vous n'avez pas le droit que l'on se soucie de vous, argumenta-t-il, se saisissant de tout son courage, vous aurez beau avaler toutes les coupes de vin du monde, vous restez une Lady comme vous l'étiez à neuf ans, quand nous étions devenus amis.

-Quel étrange définition d'une lady... lâcha-t-elle.

-C'est un titre sans importance convint-il, mais dans mon esprit, cela restera toujours le mot par lequel on m'a appris à vous désigner vous et votre sœur. Et vous le méritez, vous êtes forte et charismatique, vous êtes prête à tout pour ceux qui comptent pour vous, et les valeurs que vous défendez force le respect.

-Chut ! interrompit Arya, en désignant le groupe de jeunes hommes dont les rires gras avaient un peu diminué de volume, mais Ilirian nota que ses joues s'étaient à peine teintées de rose. Il lui sourit:

-Peut-être que le danger que j'ai vu dans mon rêve ne vient pas d'eux après tout, conclut-il, déçu, désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps.

-Il vaut mieux être trop prudent, concéda la jeune fille, mais si un des Lords représente une menace ce ne sera sans doute pas l'un d'entre eux, je verrai plus leurs pères, qui ont la tête sur les épaules et veulent Sansa mariée à leurs fils ou à eux-mêmes pour le pouvoir, ceux-là, tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est pouvoir boire tout leur soûl et l'assurance d'avoir une belle fille dans leurs bras.

Arya avait craché ces mots avec une petite moue dégoûtée, qui conservait un brin de la petite fille qui jouait avec lui, parfois, enfant. Ilirian peinait à comprendre comment quiconque avait jamais pu la confondre avec un garçon. Certes, elle était agile, intrépide, et portait une épée. Mais sa grâce féline avait toujours été la chose la plus féminine qu'il puisse imaginer, son timbre de voix demeurait cristallin avec une touche mystérieuse et profonde qui lui rappelait le bruit que faisaient les vents blancs de l'hiver dans les grands arbres du bois sacré.

-Ilirian, tu m'écoutes...

-Hou..heu pardon, que disiez-vous ?

-D'abord que cela me rendait mal à l'aise que tu me vouvoies, on se connaît depuis dix ans et on est actuellement ensemble dans une taverne entrain d'espionner une bande d'ivrognes.

Il éclata de rire, et Arya se contenta d'étirer à peine les lèvres, mais chez elle, c'était déjà un grand signe de connivence.

-Rentrons au château, proposa-t-il, il risque d'y avoir du blizard bientôt.

Arya acquiesça et, avant qu'il n'ait pu finir de cligner des yeux, elle avait filé, et il n'eut que le temps de voir la porte s'entreouvvrir pour laisser passer une mince silhouette enroulée dans une cape de fourrure. Pourtant, il se hâta de ramasser son luth, dont il ne pouvait se passer et entreprit de la suivre, une action qui lui était assez familière. Sauf que si Arya n'était pas le genre de jeune fille qui voulait être rattrapée, Ilirian n'était pas non plus le genre de garçon en mesure de le faire. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit son pied se prendre dans une besace abandonné au sol, par réflexe, il se raccrocha à l'épaule de l'homme le plus proche qui se retourna:

-Eh, c'est,... qui ? balbutia le type, visiblement incapable de se rappeler où il avait bien pu le croiser.

-Ilirian, répondit-il sans réfléchir, excusez-moi je...

-Tu étais avec une fille qui ressemblait à Arya Stark, commenta un type légèrement plus sobre, assieds-toi un peu et racontes-nous.

-Ho non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, assura-t-il avec une confiance feinte.

Cela parut leur suffire, forcément, se souvint-il amèrement, je ne suis même pas un soldat, pas même un simple écuyer, et je suis sans fortune, ils se disent sans doute qu'un type comme ça n'a aucune chance.

-Restes ici, conseilla un type, il y a des filles ici et du vin.

-Non merci, Sir, je dois rentrer au château.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'esquiva, courant dans le brouillard et l'obscurité pour reprendre son cheval et se mettre en route pour Winterfell.

Lorsqu'Ilirian rejoignit la grande sale pour le repas du soir, il constata avec surprise que la table du centre où dînaient ceux que l'on appelait le Conseil du Nord, n'était pas occupé. Un peu perdu, il déambula dans la salle en quête de quelqu'un de connu avec qui manger et tomba sur Lady Meera Reed, seule au bout d'une table.

-Puis-je m'asseoir avec vous ?

-Bien sûr, accorda-t-elle avec un sourire pensif.

-Pourquoi les autres ne sont-ils pas présents ? questionna-t-il intrigué.

-Lady Sansa devait dîner seule avec... je ne sais plus son nom, peu importe... mais vous savez cette histoire de mariage arrangé.

Meera eu un geste vague et navré de la main, Ilirian acquiesça

-Du coup, Arya doit rôder pas loin d'eux, elle s'inquiète pour sa sœur, Faérie impressionne un chevalier par là-bas, Ser Edmund et Ser Gary Sleigh mangent avec les autres gardes, Lord Tyrion travaille sur le système fiscale du Nord dans la salle du conseil, il travaille toujours quand il est préoccupé pour Sansa, et Mestre Nathan mange en salle d'étude avec Robin, Joy et Bran, ils sont punis pour s'être disputés.

-Vous avez appris tout cela par cœur se moqua-t-il gentiment, comment pouvez-vous être si bien au courant des faits et gestes du château tout entier ?

-Il suffit d'être à l'écoute, et de savoir observer, répondit-elle, avec un sourire modeste.

Ilirian s'en voulut de pouvoir avoir des soupçons à son égard.

-Ne sont-ils pas un peu trop âgés pour être punis ? Robin, Bran et Joy, je veux dire.

-C'est ce qu'ils ont tous les trois assuré, confirma-t-elle, mais Sansa et Mestre Nathan sont persuadés du contraire, de toute façon la punition n'est que bon sens, ils ont eu une série de disputes et ils sont obligés de manger ensemble sans autre témoin et de mettre les choses au clair.

Ils poursuivirent leur repas dans un silence un peu gênant, en effet, les deux jeunes gens ne se connaissaient pas bien et bien qu'ils aient tous les deux une place à la table d'honneur, ils n'avaient jamais noué de lien. D'un autre côté, Ilirian éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés à nouer des liens avec qui que se soit, alors la situation lui était habituelle. Et il appréciait assez la jeune Lady des marais, bien qu'il se dégagea parfois d'elle une mélancolie calme et douloureuse qui le laissait perplexe.

-Croyez-vous vraiment que Lady Sansa va céder à l'un des jeunes seigneurs ? demanda-t-il, pour relancer la conversation.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Meera, Faérie, Arya et moi faisons tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais elle est terrifiée de ne pas prendre les bonnes décisions et... elle ne se l'avoue pas mais si elle leur oppose un refus définitif alors elle se sentira obligée d'affronter et d'analyser ce qu'elle ressent pour Tyrion, et de choisir si elle peut prendre le risque. Ilirian resta décontenancé, il n'avait abordé ce sujet que pour briser le silence et ne s'était honnêtement jamais posé tant de questions sur la Gardienne du Nord. Meera en revanche semblait avoir bien réfléchi à la question. Il tenta d'étouffer les suspicions qui commençaient à l'envahir.

-On discute beaucoup, poursuivit Meera tranquillement, nous sommes amies, et en plus du bien de ce royaume, je veux son bonheur, mais Sansa a foncièrement besoin d'avoir des gens auprès d'elle.

-Comme tout le monde non ? demanda Ilirian, sans agressivité, simplement curieux.

-Oui et non, il m'est agréable de savoir que je peux compter sur Arya et sur elle, même sur Faérie, et j'aimais profondément mon petit frère, mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de l'approbation de qui que se soit, ou de leur protection autre que physique bien sûr, sans doute parce que moins de choses pèsent sur mes épaules et que je sais être capable de m'en sortir toute seule. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance, et cela ne fait pas d'elle quelqu'un de moins recommandable elle est juste... plus compliquée.

-Et que pensez-vous de Lady Arya ? questionna-t-il, essayant de prendre un air nonchalant.

Les coins des lèvres de Meera se soulevèrent en un sourire discret:

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Non, je ne pense pas qu'Arya souhaite épouser l'un des jeunes seigneurs.

-Ho non. ne faites pas semblant de ne pas avoir compris, supplia-t-il, abandonnant ce masque d'indifférence qui ne lui avait jamais été.

-Je la connais moins, et elle est plus jeune, mais au fond, c'est une Stark, elle doit être comme les autres, comme ses frères et soeur, elle ne l'admettra pas mais elle a l'esprit de meute, même si elle doit plutôt se percevoir comme celle qui protège les autres, réfléchit Meera à haute voix, sera-t-elle votre hivernale ?

Ilirian sursauta, il savait parfaitement de quoi parlait Meera, mais c'était très inattendue. Une vieille tradition Nordienne voulait qu'aux premiers signes du printemps, une grande fête soit organisée. Lors de ces célébrations, chaque personne devait nommer son hivernale" Un ou une hivernale était l'être qui, d'une manière ou dune autre, avait été la lumière dans l'hiver de celui qui l'avait nommé, la personne qui lui avait permis de le traverser indemne et qui l'avait protégé des rigueurs de l'hiver. La coutume voulait que l'on fasse un geste symbolique, présent ou acte, pour son hivernale, pour reconnaître ce lien et promettre que l'on serait désormais présent pour la personne quand viendraient les prochains hivers. Le Nord tout entier était censé élire en plus une personnalité de l'hiver, en l'honneur de laquelle dES réjouissances étaient organisées.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que le printemps arrive ? Et croyez-vous vraiment que Le Nord soit en état de les célébrer, fit-il, perplexe.

-Il n'y aura peut-être pas de grande fête mais il me semble que cela pourrait être important, rétorqua-t-elle, de plus, le temps se refroidit encore davantage, une tempête approche, Mestre Nathan dit que c'est normalement le premier signe de la fin de l'hiver.

-Alors si vous le dites, concéda-t-il, ne lui dites pas où elle risquerait de m'en empêcher mais oui, Arya bien qu'avec peu de résultats, s'est assurée que je sache tenir une épée quand nous étions enfants, c'est sans doute grâce à elle que je suis toujours en vie, avec les combats auxquels j'ai dû assister pendant les guerres, et puis, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne raison, mais je me suis toujours imaginé qu'elle serait mon hivernale un jour.

-Du moment que c'est votre cœur qui vous le dit alors c'est le bon choix, affirma Meera.

-Qui nommerez-vous ? demanda -t-il, joueur, cherchant à s'imaginer un amant secret à la jeune femme respectable, ministre des finances du Nord.

-Ho personne, mon hivernal aurait dû être mon frère, mais il et mort, je sais que c'est peut-être ingrat envers des tonnes de gens mais je ne me sens pas de nommer quelqu'un.

Ilirian se calma aussitôt, Meera n'avait pas rougi, ce n'était pas le démenti d'une jeune fille noble voulant cacher un secret délicat. C'était la stricte vérité d'une autre victime de la guerre. Grâce à ses visions, Ilirian devinait également qu'il y avait un jour eu un lien très fort entre Brandon Stark et elle, mais tant de choses avaient changé. Et puis, il avait au moins quatre ans de moins qu'elle. Et si l'un des deux devait nommer l'autre son hivernale c'était plutôt le contraire.

Ilirian s'excusa rapidement après cela, décidant de poursuivre ses investigations il se rendit dans la salle du conseil, sachant qu'elle serait déserte à cette heure tardive. Ce ne fut pas exactement le cas, il croisa Tyrion qui en sortait, l'air absorbé par ses pensées, et avec lequel il échangea quelques mots amicaux avant de poursuivre sa tâche. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'étreignit lorsqu'il contempla les bureaux alignés le long des murs, où travaillaient les conseillers de Sansa dans la journée.

Bien-sûr la table ronde au milieu était couverte de paperasse, mais il était certain que l'espion n'aurait pas laissé de preuves dans un endroit aussi évident. S'il n'était pas stupide l'espion devait laisser ses affaires dans ses appartements ou en tout cas une pièce non accessible à tous. Mais l'observation des espaces de travail de chacun lui donnerait sans doute des informations. Il balaya des yeux la salle. La table que venait de quitter Tyrion était si encombrée de livres de comptes et de diagramme qu'Ilirian s'écarta instinctivement repoussé par la vision de tant de chiffres. Aucune chance que cela soit lui, il n'était pas fou, et il était clairement amoureux de Sansa.

Meera gardait un ordre impeccable dans ses documents, si bien qu'une vérification d'une minute lui suffit à constater qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect, dans cette pièce en tout cas. Faérie travaillait peu ici, et au-delà de quelques lettres un peu piquantes à un ou deux Lords guerroyeurs et des dessins humoristiques carricaturant un habitant du château, généralement Robin, ses recherches se révélèrent infructueuses en ce qui la concernait. Edmund Thorne lui paraissait plus suspect de par sa frustration bien que le jeune homme lui ait paru tout à fait fidèle au Nord, mais Sansa ne lui avait attribué un bureau que pour la forme, lorsqu'il ne prodiguait pas un conseil ou ne la protégeait pas, il s'occupait de la gestion des gardes. N'étant arrivé que depuis une semaine, Ilirian n'avait pas de bureau, et il ne savait pas exactement ce qui poussait Lady Sansa à le garder au conseil, bien sûr il donnait un coup de main dans ce qu'il pouvait. Mais ses visions n'étaient pas assez fiables ni assez fréquentes pour être d'une aide significative. Sauf maintenant, peut-être se fit il la réflexion. Il se rappela alors que Mestre Nathan n'avait pas d'espace de travail ici, dès que les réunions étaient finies, il regagnait la bibliothèque où il donnait quelques cours aux trois plus jeunes membres de leur groupe, ou ses appartements où, disait-il, il était plus à l'aise pour travailler. Certes le mestre, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, avait des raisons légitimes pour fuir leur compagnie, la plupart d'entre eux étaient beaucoup plus jeunes, mais tout le monde savait bien que pendant les heures de travail, tous faisaient preuve du plus grand sérieux, et même Faérie restait tranquille.

Meera avait dit qu'il était avec Robin, Bran et Joy, c'était le moment ou jamais de mettre les choses au clair. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était moralement répréhensible mais la famille d'Ilirian était jurée à celle des Stark, il se devait de les protéger. Et au fond, Stark ou pas, Ilirian savait bien qu'il aurait tout fait pour Arya. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu s'expliquer. Il n'avait jamais donné de nom à ce sentiment mais depuis qu'elle avait tenté de lui enseigner le combat à l'épée, il avait su qu'elle compterait. Parce que, contrairement aux autres enfants, Arya ne le jugeait pas sur son physique ou son étrangeté, elle le jugeait, oui, mais sur ses actes. Parce qu'elle le terrifiait sans lui faire peur. Parce qu'elle lui tendait sa petite main boueuse de lady noble pour l'aider à se redresser. Il avait compris cela quand il avait appris qu'elle devait partir pour la capitale, et qu'il avait senti ses entrailles se tordre, qu'il avait blêmi à tel point que sa mère pensa que c'était un mauvais présage, une prémonition, alors que lui savait bien que c'était juste un adolescent qui se rendait compte qu'il allait perdre sa seule amie. Ilirian se secoua, il fallait qu'il se dépêche, la porte du bureau de Mestre Nathan était demeurée entre-ouverte. Gêné, Ilirian s'introduisit dans l'interstice, avec sa silhouette presque frêle, cela ne lui posait pas de problème, et il pourrait ainsi surveiller le couloir depuis l'intérieur, tout en conservant les choses dans l'état où elles étaient.

Ilirian se mit au travail, commença par feuilleter la correspondance du Mestre, mais celle-ci était soit personnelle et adressée à des amis à lui de la citadelle, soit écrit au nom de Lady Sansa pour les affaires du Nord. En désespoir de cause, il attrapa le carnet des interventions médicales, pour vérifier, quoi, il ne savait pas. Son attention fut d'abord retenue par les premières notes qui dataient de l'arrivée de Nathan au château. Son premier acte médicale avait été la naissance des jumeaux Targaryen, Aeron et Rhaelina sur laquelle il avait noté:

"Les enfants de Daenerys et Jon Targaryen sont nés avant le terme. Accouchement difficile. Beaucoup de lait de pavot à la pauvre mère, je craignais pour sa vie. Bébés nés reliés par une membrane de peau au niveau des pieds, ce qui empêchait leur sortie."

L'annotation était brève, dénuée de toute émotion suspecte, juste de l'attention médicale à une personne en danger. Par acquis de conscience et en même temps rongé par elle, Ilirian passa en revue les autres pages du carnet. Il allait le refermer lorsque quelque chose retint son attention sur la dernière page, après même celle qui relatait les péripéties de Sansa, Bran et Joy pendant le combat contre Mélisandre:

»ser Gary Sleigh, capitaine de la garde, est venu me demander du thé de lune en grosse quantité, il avait l'air gêné, il est veuf, et a semblé sous-entendre qu'il pourrait avoir une liaison avec une jeune femme. Je lui ai fourni en lui recommendant de dire à la personne en question de ne pas en abuser si possible sous peine de devenir stérile ou de contracter d'autres maladies à cause de certains des ingrédients, il est devenu encore plus rouge et a balbutié, je ne m'attendais pas à cela de lui. "

Ilirian revit le cinquantenaire rougeaud dont il était question, il peinait à l'imaginer entretenant une relation avec une jeune femme du peuple, car s'il s'était agi d'une personne du château ou simplement d'une femme aisée ou même d'une prostituée, elle aurait pu et su se procurer elle-même du thé de lune et n'aurait jamais envoyé le capitaine de la garde le chercher pour elle. Soit il s'agissait d'une très jeune fille que ses parents souhaitaient encore marier et qui préférait rester dans l'ombre, soit la femme était une servante à Winterfell et donc dans une situation délicate soit... elle n'existait pas. Ilirian sursauta, surpris par ses propres réflexions, et se morigéna pour en arriver à de tels soupçons sur la vie privée d'un homme qui ne lui avait rien fait. Sauf que ce n'était pas des questions, c'était une intuition et sa mère lui avait appris à les écouter.

Et si Gary Sleigh, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, amassait du thé de lune pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'une amante?

Prenant soin de tout remettre en ordre dans les affaires du pauvre Mestre Nathan, Ilirian se hâta de sortir en quête des quartiers du capitaine de la garde.

Heureusement pour lui, une fois dans l'aile réservée aux gardes, une porte était ornée d'une plaque en métal indiquant simplement la fonction de l'occupant des lieux. Ceux-ci était dans un désordre effroyable. Des vêtements sales jonchaient le sol de la pièce principale, des tas de poussières et de papiers recouvraient les fauteuils d'un voile blanc gris terne assez désolant. Qui engagerait un espion aussi peu méticuleux ? Sans doute pas Daenerys Targaryen, ou alors comprit-il, elle comptait sur son caractère de brute pour repousser tout soupçon. À cet instant, le cauchemar terrible qui l'avait incité à chercher Arya et à la convaincre de l'accompagner refit surface : Daenerys Targaryen siégeant sur un dragon de fumée, survolant Winterfell, qui avait perdu toute sa neige, en se penchant par la fenêtre d'une tour, il pouvait voir un groupe d'hommes portant et suivant un cercueil gravé d'une tête de loup, puis au signal de Daenerys, ils ouvrirent la boîte à terre et un à un se mirent à jeter des morceau de parchemins portant le blason Stark sur ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ensuite, un feu se déclencha au cœur même du cercueil qui se propagea d'abord au sol puis au château tout entier que Daenerys observa calmement être consumé par les flammes.

Ilirian frissonna, tout cela était symbolique, comme tous les rêves au final, ce n'était tout de même pas rassurant. Cependant, il réalisa que les papiers devaient être des lettres, une correspondance qui avait posé des problèmes ?

Le jeune homme souleva une lourde cape recouverte de neige et de boue et trouva un paquet de parchemins à lettre. Avec des trépidations, Ilirian entama sa lecture par la dernière, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'examiner tout le paquet avant le retour du chevalier:

Lord Gary Sleigh,

C'est maintenant que vous devez me prouver votre valeur. Lady Sansa Stark envisage de quitter le Nord pour devenir Reine, certes pas aujourd'hui, mais d'ici quelques années, l'accord est quasiment passé avec Lord Davos, le saviez-vous ? Et pire encore, vous me l'avez appris vous-même, elle veut épouser Tyrion Lannister, qui n'est clairement pas un Nordien et qui ne pourra jamais lui donner d'héritiers dignes de ce nom. Jusqu'à présent je vous ai dit que je ne désirai pas retirer son foyer à Lady Sansa, ni même son titre, mais le Nord doit être dirigé par des Nordiens ou au moins par des gens forts. Mon mari Jon, est le fils d'Eddard Stark, c'est à lui que devrait revenir le rôle qu'on attribue à sa sœur. J'espère que vous avez bien fait ce que je vous demandais, si c'est le cas, de nombreux Nordiens doivent commencer à être assez remonté contre Sansa Stark et son conseil. Il y a deux possibilités, ou bien elle renonce à Lord Tyrion, et choisit parmi les descendants des maisons Forestier, Cassle, Hornwood, Hardstock, Manderly, Homble Thorne ou que sais-je encore et là, si son choix est satisfaisant, nous n'aurons d'autres choix que de la laisser gouverner pour l'instant. Seulement vous devrez vous arranger pour faire partir ou disparaître Lord Tyrion, parce qu'il pourrait l'inciter à ne pas être docile et fidèle à son mari. Vous me ferez un portrait physique et si possible psychologique du dit mari. Quoi qu'il arrive, il faut que l'idée ne puisse pas traverser l'esprit de Sansa d'être reine. Vous et moi saurons trouver une solution en tant et en heure. La deuxième possibilité, qui n'est pas écartée est que Sansa et Tyrion se marient envers et contre tout. C'est possible, car comme vous me l'avez rapporté, Sansa n'est qu'une jeune fille, et elle ne parvient pas à prendre des décisions pour l'ensemble du royaume. N'encouragez pas trop ouvertement le mécontentement des lords ou vous seriez démasqué. En revanche, procurez vous du thé de lune, et faites-le boire de manière régulière à Lady Sansa, dilué avec certaines herbes, il peut devenir transparent et si vous y ajoutez de la sauge et de la béladone, il perdra tout goût. Mettez-le dans son thé du matin, ou en petite dose dans des aliments que vous êtes certain qu'elle mangera. Si elle discerne un goût étrange à l'un de ces plats et en fait part à son conseil, arrêtez immédiatement et essayez de convaincre le Mestre de lui prescrire des remèdes pour l'insomnie, il est évident qu'elle ne doit pas dormir en paix. Bref, vous dissimulerez le thé de lune dans ce que vous pourrez. Peut-être devriez-vous même commencer dès maintenant, car même si vous m'avez écrit dans votre dernière lettre, qu'aux dires de tous, la gardienne du Nord n'a pas de relations intimes avec Tyrion, elle est jeune et pourrait céder avant son mariage. Si Lady Sansa n'a pas d'enfants, elle ne pourra décemment pas demeuré à la tête de Winterfell, et alors, quelqu'un comme vous, un Nordien fidèle, pourrait être nommé parce qu'Arya ne veut pas de la place et que sans doute le jeune Brandon n'en voudra pas non plus. Tenez-moi au courant des agissements de la gamine Lannister qui selon vous à un œf de dragon, je cherche activement une solution pour remédier à ce problème, il me faut cet œuf.

Comme d'habitude, je vous recommande la plus grande prudence cher chevalier, et vous assure de ma gratitude que je pourrai pleinement exprimer lorsque j'aurai repris la place qui est la mienne sur le trône de fer,

Daenerys Targaryen, née de l'orage, Reine desb Andales et des Premiers hommes (..")

Ilirian rangea rapidement la lettre dans sa cape, il n'en revenait pas. Gary Sleigh, le vieil ami de Ned Stark, qu'Ilirian avait toujours connu de vue, qui avait regardé les enfants Stark grandir, les avait trahi ! Jon Snow était-il au courant des manigances de sa femme et tante ? Les cautionnait-il ? Ilirian ne prit pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les interrogations qui lui vrillaient le crâne. Il devait prévenir Arya, elle saurait convaincre les autres, s'il savait déjà lui-même la convaincre. Mais la porte s'ouvrit et l'homme entra, avec le lourd martèlement de ses bottes, Ilirian aurait dû être en mesure de prévoir son arrivée, mais il avait été tout entier accaparé par sa découverte. Il se maudit quand cela devint évident.

D'abord l'homme se figea, puis son regard croisa celui d'Ilirian, qui tenait de sa mère qu'on lisait tout dans ses yeux.

-Lord Gary... comment... débuta-t-il, mais il ne sut comment poursuivre, il ne pouvait pas mentir, il était assis au milieu des papiers de l'espion.

-Petit enfoiré... marmonna l'homme, de quel droit...

-Vous allez avouer vos agissements aux Stark, essaya-t-il, en prenant un ton qu'il voulait menaçant.

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal, j'agis pour le Nord...

-C'est hors de question...

-Ah ouais ? Sans qu'Ilirian n'ait eu le temps de réaliser les intentions de Gary, celui-ci fondit sur lui, sa grande ombre noire et monstrueuse bondissant sur le corps beaucoup plus fin du jeune homme.

Ce n'était même pas une excuse, pensa-t-il, Arya était bien plus menue et pourtant, l'homme n'aurait sans doute jamais pu l'attraper et la maintenir au sol comme il le fit avec lui. Mais Ilirian était maladroit, il lui arrivait de trébucher sur ses propres pieds et ses mains étaient plus habituées à effleurer les cordes d'un luth qu'à brandir une quelconque arme. Avec une dague, il aurait su se défendre, il n'en avait pas sur lui.

Alors qu'il était précipité à terre, sa tête cogna sur le coin d'une petite table et une douleur fulgurante lui transperça la tête. Sa vision s'obscurcit, de petit points multicolores dansant dans son champ de vision. Gary Sleigh, avait un genou posé sur sa cage thoracique, le plaquant contre le plancher. Ilirian se débattit en hurlant, il s'en fichait d'être trouvé dans une posture désavantageuse, il tenait beaucoup plus à sa vie qu'à une fierté mal placée.

-À l'aide ! hurla-t-il de toute la force de sa voix de chanteur, d'une violente embardée, il réussit à déséquilibrer son assaillant et à se redresser.

-Tu n'est qu'un gosse, c'est ce que vous êtes tous, cracha-t-il, à batifoler dans la neige et à vous soucier de vos petits cœurs brisés, Daenerys Targaryen est plus capable de diriger le pays que Lady Sansa ou aucun des autres Stark ne le sera jamais.

-Et pourtant vous acceptez que Lady Sansa règne à Winterfell? questionna-t-il, pour gagner du temps.

-C'est une Stark, c'est sa maison, je ne suis pas un gars cruel, c'est la fille de ce bon vieux Ned et puis, les gens du peuple aiment bien son histoire, mais il lui faut un fort Nordien pour garder les choses d'applomb et la responsabiliser un peu.

-Par contre, vos préjugés ne s'appliquent pas à Daenerys...

-Ta gueule, ça n'a rien à voir, grogna l'homme en envoyant son poing en plein dans l'arcade sourcilière d'Ilirian qui sentit ses épaules vaciller. À cet instant, cependant, Sansa et Arya pénétrèrent dans les appartements du capitaine de la garde.

À leurs expressions choquées, et étant donnée l'absence de bruit dans leur arrivée, Ilirian en déduisit qu'elles devaient se trouver là depuis un moment.

En quelques pas furtifs, Arya fut sur Gary, pointant Aiguille dans le creux de son dos.

-lâchez-le, ordonna-t-elle froidement. Gary optempéra.

-C'est un mal-entendu, je ne veux le mal de personne, balbutia Gary, je... se ne sont que des lettres... qui vous dit que j'y répondais ?

Ilirian ne pouvait pas croire que le type soit si stupide, il venait d'avouer lui-même qu'il y avait plusieurs lettres.

-Puis-je voir la dernière lettre ? demanda Lady Sansa à Ilirian.

Sa voix était aussi glaciale que celle de sa cadette, mais là où chez Arya Ilirian sentait un réel calme et une volonté de protection, il n'y avait dans cette glace-là qu'un mécanisme de protection, pour dissimuler la souffrance et la vulnérabilité. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup trop pour qu'il ne puisse l'admirer vraiment. Il éprouvait de la compassion à son égard comme un frère, mais contrairement à la plupart des jeunes gens du château, il ne voyait qu'Arya, qu'Arya et son silence, Arya et ses gestes tantôt doux et féroces, Arya et la protection farouche qu'elle prodiguait sans y faire attention à ses proches.

Se secouant hors de sa rêverie, Ilirian vit qu'il avait tendu la lettre qu'il venait de lire et que les doux sœurs parvenaient au bas du parchemin.

Arya raffermit sa prise sur Aiguille, mais sa sœur l'arrêta posant une main sur son épaule:

-Nous allons prouver à Ser Gary Sleigh que nous pouvons faire des choix politiques, expliqua Sansa, il va demeurer assigné à ses appartements jusqu'à ce que nous ayons discuté de son cas en coure de justice, si mon conseil approuve, nous en parlerons à tous les notables encore présents au château et organiserons le procès, ainsi je ne serai pas accusé d'agir selon mes émotions et je laisserai la justice décider de ce qu'il en est.

-Mais Sansa... c'est de notre famille qu'il s'agit, protesta Arya.

-Oui et quand il s'agit de la famille d'un paysan nous leur demandons de s'en remettre à la justice et de ne pas se venger par eux-même, rappela sa sœur.

-Lady Sansa, interrompit le plus poliment qu'il put Ilirian, si je puis me permettre, Arya n'a pas tout à fait tort, nous devrions au moins récupérer quelques informations importantes...

Ilirian jeta un regard à Arya, qui le compris immédiatement, plaçant la lame d'Aiguille contre la peau de la gorge du capitaine de la garde, elle demanda:

-Depuis combien de temps ma sœur avale-t-elle du thé de lune à son insu ?

Gary n'hésita pas:

-Cela ne fait que trois jours que j'ai reçu cette lettre donc trois jours, je suis désolé Sansa, je... ça ne vous aurait pas fait grand mal et puis, j'étais sûr que je pourrais arrêté rapidement, que vous auriez accepté Edmund Thorne ou un autre...

Le pire dans tout cela c'est que le type semblait sincère.

-Avez-vous conscience que cela peut avoir des conséquences sur sa santé ? gronda Arya, surtout que Sansa y a déjà eu beaucoup recours lorsqu'elle était entre les griffes de Ramsay Bolton.

-Que vous a-t-elle promis ? voulut savoir Sansa en se redressant pour se donner du courage.

-Du pouvoir... et ... de l'argent, beaucoup plus qu'il n'y a dans tout ce château...

Ilirian se sentit mal pour les filles Stark. Pour lui, la maison des Loups avait toujours été une image de prestige, d'aisance et de confort mais aux yeux d'autres nobles, et avec l'hiver, les Stark peinaient à nourrir le château. Les conseillers étaient nourris, logés équipés par le château, et tout le monde avait clamé que c'était amplement suffisant. Il y avait eu une discussion à ce sujet dans la salle du conseil, où Sansa avait dit qu'elle pensait que cela ne suffirait pas pour s'assurer la loyauté de tous les gardes, qu'ils pourraient être corrompus.

Sauf que les caisses du château étaient désespérément vides. Tyrion avait alors proposé de payer avec d'autres denrées échangeables, du sel, de la soie, des fourrures. Personne à la table du conseil, n'avait accepté de recevoir aucune de ces contributions pour l'heure n'ayant que trop connaissance de la détresse économique du Nord. Et Ser Gary sleigh n'avait absolument pas protesté.

-Je vais demander à des gardes de venir surveiller votre porte jusqu'à demain matin, annonça Sansa, Ilirian, Arya... si vous pouviez rester ici en attendant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Sansa, vas-y, et ensuite, vas te reposer, on parlera de tout ça demain.

Arya avait répondu à sa sœur d'une voix beaucoup plus réconfortante qu'elle n'avait coutume, preuve qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle.

-Sans ton intervention, il m'aurait sans doute bien amoché, admit Ilirian lorsque Sansa fut partie, alors Merci.

-Tu as eu de la chance que je sois dans les parages avec ma sœur, nous avons écouté un instant à la porte, et je lui ait expliqué pour le rêve prémonitoire.

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton neutre, mais tout à coup, un léger sourire éclaira ses traits.

-Tu as bien agi, dit-elle dans un murmure alors qu'ils se postaient derrière la porte du capitaine des gardes, tu as peut-être sauvé la vie de Tyrion qui risquait d'être exécuté par des Nordiens avec ce complot, et, bien que je peine à croire qu'elle veuille toujours en avoir une, tu as également sauvé la carrière politique de Sansa.

-C'est surtout de la chance ... balbutia-t-il en se sentant rougir de gêne et de plaisir.

-Continues de me tenir au courant quand tu as des visions, après tout j'ai des rêves de loups, ce n'est pas si différent, et nous pourrons enquêter ensemble.

Sa voix était devenue ténue, comme si elle redoutait la réponse.

-Avec plaisir, Lady Arya !

-Ne m'appelles plus comme ça et dès demain, tu reprends tes cours de combats avec moi, je ne laisserai aucun des membres du conseil du Nord avoir un niveau si déplorable, à part Sansa mais c'est un cas désespéré et on se disputerait trop si j'essayai de lui apprendre quoi que se soit.

-J'ai hâte d'y être, murmura-t-il mi -ironique mi-sincère, alors que les gardes arrivaient au bout du couloir.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, alors qu'il effleurait pensivement les cordes de son luth dans sa chambre, Ilirian qui aurait dû être content de simplement avoir fait ce pourquoi il était né, prévenir des événements grâce à ses rêves, ne pouvait penser qu'à Arya et à ce drôle de chatouillement dans ses côtes qu'il y avait toujours eu quand il pensait à elle. Il commençait à entrevoir une partie de la vérité à ce sujet. Et peut-être, quand viendrait le printemps, aurait-il le courage de lui dire qu'elle était son Hivernal, aujourd'hui comme hier, que c'était elle qu'il avait suivi dans l'hiver et qu'il voulait être de sa meute.

Notes : Bon, voilà dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci d'avoir lu, les Hivernales sont une invention, j'avais envie qu'il y ait des fêtes traditionnelles à Westeros aussi, du coup, c'est un mélange entre noël (pour l'ambiance) la Saint-valentin (dans le fait de choisir quelqu'un) et les fêtes de renouvellement des saisons de l'Antiquité. Honnêtement j'ai trop hâte et je suis sans doute bizarre mais c'est trop bien de créer des fêtes fictives !

À bientôt,


	33. Chapitre 33

Notes : Coucou, c'est la rentrée et bien que Joy ne viVe pas du tout une situatioN similaire, elle est dans un mood quI m'y fait penser !

Encore merci pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 33: Joy

La douleur s'apaisa peu à peu alors que Joy comptait en silence les secondes pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Avant cette nuit de la mort de Mélisandre, Joy n'avait jamais vraiment eu mal, elle en était persuadée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Et il y avait cette brûlure, sur laquelle tout le monde restait perplexe, cette brûlure au niveau de la marque de l'œuf sur sa cage thoracique. Elle-même peinait à admettre la vérité terrifiante, à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait trop de Bran, le cercle rouge sur ses côtes semblait se consumer. La douleur s'atténuait ensuite, ne persistant pas, heureusement, pendant toute la durée de leur séparation mais elle demeurait présente, elle refaisait également son apparition. Si Joy passait plus d'une journée loin de Bran. Sous son oreiller, l'œuf reposait, à peine plus gros que celui d'une poule, pas du tout aussi volumineux que ceux de Daenerys dans le passé de ce qu'on lui avait rapporté, ne manifestant plus de signes de vie. Sans doute ne trouverait-elle pas le repos cette nuit, les mots de sa tante Genna, dans sa dernière lettre, se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit embrumé.

À la lueur d'une bougie, elle la parcourut une nouvelle fois:

Chère Joy,

Dès que le printemps arrivera, ce que les mestres prédisent pour bientôt avec ces cinq années d'automne et de près de deux ans d'hiver, je voudrais que tu me rejoignes à Port-réal, tu es assez grande maintenant, pour que l'on puisse te marier pour le bien de la famille. Ne t'offusque pas Joy, je te parles honnêtement, et si nous choisissons bien, avec ton caractère et ton nom, tu pourras, comme moi, vite te dégager de toute obligation à l'égard de ton mari. Il suffira de lui donner quelques descendants, cela pourrait te prendre encore quelques années, parce que tu viens seulement d'avoir quatorze ans, mais après cela, tu pourrais presque agir à ta guise. Tu auras un château, de l'or pour financer tes voyages que tu tiens tant à faire, et le respect. Tes cousins, malgré leur refus total d'agir dans l'intérêt de la famille, seront par chance, dans des positions politiquement avantageuses dans le futur. Je ne leur dirai jamais, mais je suis heureuse, que, contrairement aux ordres donnés par leur père, ils aient finalement cherché le bonheur plutôt que la gloire, même s'il a fallu qu'ils se trompent avant. Toi, Joy, tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur, parce que tu es une femme. Mes mots sont dures mais ils sont vrais. En te dégageant de tes émotions, ce que je sais quasiment impossible pour toi, j'aimerai que tu me répondes honnêtement au sujet des Stark. Certes, ils sont plus âgés que toi, mais pour une quinquagénaire de ma trampe, il est difficile à accepter qu'ils obtiennent plus de légitimité que le gouvernement politique en place. Je l'ai écrit à ton cousin Tyrion, qui, nul doute, l'aura dit à Lady Sansa, Port-Réal est dans une situation périeuse, Willas Tyrell nous espionne pour le compte de Daenerys, et nous ne pouvons sortir du donjon rouge sans risquer une émeute, à cause du scandale des esprits. Davos et moi en avons discuté confidentiellement, et notre maturité nous incline à laisser la place à Daenerys Targaryen, dans l'espoir que son époux Jon sache la contrôler. Je n'entrerai pas plus dans les détails ici mais si c'était le cas, tu pourrais doucement te glisser parmi ses alliés et ainsi conserver la sécurité de tous les autres Lannister et de nos vassaux. Il me coûte de demander cela à l'une des plus jeunes d'entre vous, mais tu es notre seule espoir. Tu as le meilleur naturel, et tu as l'air inoffensive, alors que nous savons toi et moi que malgré ta tête de linote, tu es aussi intelligente que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Seulement, l'expérience m'a appris qu'un Lannister dans le Nord pouvait devenir assez irrationnel. Peut-être même que ta loyauté est désormais aux Stark, que tu aies prêté serment ou pas. Peut-être même que tu peux espérer un mariage avec un jeune Lord Nordien. Selon son rang, c'est une possibilité. J'ai horreur de dire ça, mais demandes conseil à Tyrion, tu es comme la sœur que Cersei n'a pas pu être pour lui, il sera avisé. Et si tu crois que l'un ou l'autre des jeunes loups devrait un jour siéger sur le trône de fer, alors ne les trahi jamais, ni pour l'amour, ni pour la gloire, ni pour l'or, ou tu finiras comme les Frey.

Cette lettre est très solennelle et très brute, mais je veux m'assurer que tu me comprennes si je ne peux te réécrire avant longtemps. Mes indications te semblent sans doute contradictoires, elles ne le sont pas. En substance, je te demandes de choisir ton camp et de t'y tenir, de veiller aux intérêts de la famille non plus pour le pouvoir, mais pour notre survie si possible paisible. Le mariage est la voie traditionnelle, et j'ai des partis en tête pour toi, mais si ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu souhaites procéder, j'accepte l'idée que (certaines) idées des jeunes peuvent être rafraîchissantes et positives.

En attendant que l'hiver finisse, lis, suis des leçons si un mestre est présent pour t'en donner, et prépares-toi au printemps,

PS: Ne considères pas cette phrase comme une attaque envers les Stark, simplement un petit trait d'humour d'une vieille lionne un peu triste d'avoir dû tout donner aux loups, même les enfants que j'ai en partie élevé.

Sa tante Genna, avait des mots justes au milieu de tous les trous que présentait son raisonnement. Car elle n'avait pas toutes les informations, Joy ne prétendait pas non plus avoir connaissance de tout ce qui sE tramait à Winterfell, du moins savait-elle plus ou moins ce qui se passait pour elle. Joy avait toujours eu horreur de la manipulation, et des ambiguïtés politiques, elle aimait avoir des avis bien tranchés, et les exposer sans agressivité mais de manière ouverte. Son statut de fille naturelle de Gerion Lannister ne l'avait jamais fait souffrir beaucoup et en l'occurrence l'avait protégé des jeux politiques des Lannister. Lorsqu'à neuf ans, sa tante Genna encore Frey, lui avait expliqué les agissements des Lannister et des Frey, lors des noces pourpres à l'encontre de leurs adversaires, Joy avait fondu en larmes et déclaré qu'elle n'appartenait pas à cette famille, qu'elle deviendrait exploratrice comme son père et qu'elle ne remettrait plus jamais un pied dans l'ouest. Puis, elle avait pensé à Jaime, son grand cousin qui avait perdu une main pendant cette même guerre, à Tyrion, qu'on avait marié de force à cette jeune Stark inconnue et probablement prête à en découdre avec lui, à sa tante qui gardait les yeux secs mais qui ne souriait plus jamais et à la petite Janei, dormant dans ses bras chaque nuit, secouée de sanglots parce que ses parents l'avaient quitté pour aider Tywin à Port-Réal. Eux, elle en était certaine, n'avait pas voulu cela, et Joy avait conclu, que plutôt qu'exploratrice, elle serait diplomate ou embassadrice, pour aider les gens pendant les guerres, pour que plus personne n'ait à vivre de telles horreurs, où n'ait à grandir seule, au fond d'un château abandonné, avec l'interdiction formelle de mettre un pied dehors seule par crainte qu'elle ne soit enlevée.

Certes, Joy n'était qu'une petite fille alors, et aujourd'hui même, elle ne se sentait pas du tout aussi adulte que sa tante Genna ne voulait lui faire croire. Joy était certaine toutefois d'une chose, elle ne pourrait soutenir Daenerys Targaryen. Même sans doute pour le bien des siens. Parce qu'elle avait eu la chance d'avoir des dragons et qu'elle s'en était servi pour faire du mal, parce qu'elle voulait le pouvoir pour le pouvoir, et que Joy n'avait tout simplement aucune raison de soutenir une femme qui comptait s'en prendre au gouvernement de sa tante et de lord Davos. Quant au mariage, elle ne voulait pas l'envisager. On ne parlait pas souvent aux garçons de son âge de mariage, ils étaient écuyers puis chevaliers s'ils étaient nobles, et passaient plusieurs années en folles cavalcades, en rivalités amicales et en découvertes inouïes. Du moins, si elle en croyait les livres. Ce n'était pas que Joy était opposée à l'idée d'aimer un garçon, au contraire, elle s'en sentait tout à fait capable dans son âme. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'être coincée avec un homme âgé, ou même avec un jeune homme qui aurait un trop grand écart d'âge avec elle. Et puis cela c'était l'état de ses raisonnements sur la question si elle ne prenait pas en compte la douleur dans ses côtes, et le sourire doux de Bran Stark.

Les deux sensations se mélangeaient à un tel point qu'elle ne pouvait dire où commençait ce qu'elle ressentait pour le garçon et où se finissait cet étrange lien créé par l'œuf. La jeune fille avait conscience de ne pas être amoureuse de Bran, pas vraiment, c'était un béguin. Un gros béguin peut-être, qui lui faisait battre le cœur un peu plus vite lorsqu'il souriait, qui la faisait rêvasser pendant des heures au souvenir de ses paroles et de ses actes, et qui lui faisait monter les larmes, lorsqu'elle s'apercevait qu'elle était trop jeune, trop immature pour qu'il puisse lui prêter attention. Le problème était que cela se superposait aux effets de cette étrange malédiction, qui lui déchirait littéralement la poitrine lorsque Bran s'éloignait. Et là était la réponse à la question de sa tante sur le mariage. Joy voulait du temps, elle devrait sans doute se marier un jour, mais elle voulait du temps. Du temps pour se défaire de ces sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas envie de quitter, du temps pour connaître Bran, Robin ou tous les garçons qui lui plairaient en tant qu'amis avant d'avoir à prendre une telle décision. En outre, elle ne voulait pas quitter Winterfell, pas tout de suite. Elle avait passé l'essentiel de son existence à Castral roc en solitaire, perdue entre les enfants des domestiques, et son statut de presque Lannister. Sans parents, avec toutefois, toujours soit Genna, soit Dorna, pour vérifier qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Mais avec très peu d'affection, excepté celle de Janei, sa petite cousine. Mais la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait juste six ans. Joy apprenait réellement des choses pas seulement celle que le mestre et les livres lui enseignaient, ce qui était déjà considérable, mais elle apprenait à propos des humains, et ce que c'était que de se soucier d'autrui. Cela serait important pour sa carrière de diplomate. Et puis elle s'était attachée à des personnes ici, et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les quitter. Joy soupira, et finit par trouver le sommeil, se réveillant peu de temps après, au bruit résonnant à l'extérieur de sa chambre. On frappait à la porte. Et sa femme de chambre entra pour l'aider à se préparer. Joy n'avait jamais aimé cela, et dans le Nord, c'était un sentiment partagé par de nombreuses jeunes filles à commencer par Arya et Sansa elle-mÊme, surtout à cause du fait qu'elle était mal à l'aise à l'idée d'exposer son corps. Du coup, la jeune servante, comme préconisé par Sansa, lui montait juste de l'eau chaude, et l'aidait à lasser les robes dans son dos si nécessaire. Une fois prête, elle se mit instinctivement en quête de Bran.

Elle ne tarda pas à le trouver qui marchait avec ses béquilles vers les écuries. Aussitôt qu'elle se fut approchée le résidu de mal-aise dans ses côtes s'effaça tout à fait, remplacé par une chaleur agréable dans le froid.

-Salut, lança-t-elle, laisse-moi t'aider un peu, la descente des escaliers a déjà dû être rude. puis, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle se plaça à sa droite, retirant la béquille de sa main, elle la porta sur son épaule droite, laissant Bran s'appuyer sur la gauche.

Étant plus grand qu'elle, il pouvait s'appuyer confortablement.

Bran rougit mais murmura un timide "merci".

-Je ... je voulais te parler de l'œuf, fit-elle.

Ils avancèrent quelques pas en silence sur le tapis neigeux, autour d'eux des hommes s'activaient en travaux de consolidation des murs écroulés pendant la longue nuit sans leur prêter la moindre attention.

-Ah... souffla Bran, ne trouvant apparemment rien à ajouter. Joy n'était pas particulièrement timide, et elle avait du mal à comprendre d'où provenait la gêne qui s'était installée entre eux depuis que Bran n'était plus la corneille. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient risqué leur vie ensemble et qu'en même temps que cela avait créé un lien mystique entre eux, cela les empêchaient d'être des amis normaux. Et puis, il y avait le fait que le Bran qui se tenait devant elle n'était pas la même personne que la Corneille à trois yeux qui avait dominé sa personnalité jusque là. En voyant la porte de l'écurie, et donc la fin du temps qui lui était alloué avec Bran s'approcher dangereusement elle se jeta à l'eau:

-Ma brûlure aux côtes revient parfois pendant plusieurs heures quand on est éloigné, confessa-t-elle, est-ce que c'est pareil pour toi ? Est-ce que tu crois que c'est dans ma tête ?

Elle vit sa main gauche se crisper sur sa béquille:

-Je... écoute Joy, je suis vraiment désolé de ce que tu as dû subir ce jour-là, marmonna-t-il en détournant ses yeux noisettes, mais il faut que tu arrêtes d'y penser, tout va bien, nous nous en sommes sortis, il faut passer à autre chose et... si...c'est trop difficile pour toi ici,... que tu te sens trop seule, tu pourrais, dès que le temps le permettra ... retourner à Port-réal près de ta Tante Genna, ou à Castral Roc.

-Pourquoi faire ? s'offusqua-t-elle, je me plais bien ici...il y a des gens... des gens à qui je tiens, des choses à apprendre et comme je me tue à te le faire comprendre depuis deux semaines, plus on s'éloigne, plus j'ai mal !

Les deux adolescents s'étaient immobilisés, leurs bottes enfoncées dans la neige, Bran avait lâché son épaule et ils s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre. Cela ressemblait à une dispute, ce n'était pas du tout l'intention de Joy. Mais on aurait dit que le jeune Stark refusait de l'écouter. Elle s'aperçut alors que le volume de sa voix avait augmenté et qu'elle criait presque, un groupe de jeunes garçons de l'âge de Bran, des écuyers, les épiaient avec curiosité.

-Tu fais de mauvais rêves à cause du traumatisme, décréta-t-il à voix haute, comme s'il souhaitait que les autres entendent sa réponse, on en parlera à Mestre Nathan tout à l'heure, il a sans doute un remède qui pourrait t'aider...mais il fait froid, tu devrais rentrer et t'occuper avec tes leçons.

Joy eut une exclamation outrée et se retint de justesse de renverser le garçon à terre. Elle fouilla ses traits à la recherche du mépris que ses mots exprimaient, elle ne trouva que la teinte cramoisie de ses joues imputables au froid... ou à la honte, et à la confusion. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux au groupe de jeunes garçons:

-J'arrive, leur dit-il, et Joy se rappela qu'une chasse était organisée ce jour-là en prévision du blizzard qui était annoncé pour dans quelques jours, pour faire des provisions de viande.

-Je vois, murmura-t-elle en lui tendant sa deuxième béquille, tu as des choses plus urgentes à faire.

Elle réprima le frisson qui la parcourut lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent, malgré les gants qui les recouvraient.

Elle tourna les talons, et se mit en marche vers le château la tête haute tentant de conserver sa dignité mais dès qu'elle franchit le seuil du hall, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Bran voulait être accepté par les garçons de son âge, il ne voulait plus être associé avec des phénomènes magiques étranges, et par conséquent avec elle et l'œuf de dragon niché entre ses côtes et ses couches de vêtements. C'était totalement sain et compréhensible non ? Malgré toute la rationalité du monde, Joy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blessée. Corneille ou pas, elle restait trop jeune, tROP encombrante pour être son amie. Sa peau la brûlait de nouveau et pourtant ses dents s'entrechoquaient violemment. À cours d'énergie, elle se rendit dans la salle d'étude où Mestre Nathan leur donnait des cours de Politique, d'histoire, de mathématiques avancés, et de langues étrangères, et s'affalla près de la cheminée. Robin Arhin était assis à son bureau, mais d'abord il ne lui adressa pas la parole, si bien qu'elle sursauta lorsque sa voix résonna dans la grande pièce vide.

-Tu t'es disputé avec Bran, lâcha-t-il.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Ça pourrait le devenir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

-Ta Tante à écrit une lettre à Sansa pour savoir s'il serait possible que toi et moi nous marions.

Joy sentit la nausée l'envahir, comment sa tante pouvait-elle envisager une telle chose ? Robin était un garçon maladif, exigeant, puéril, ingrat, méchant, et qui passait son temps à se moquer d'elle.

-Ça n'arrivera jamais, s'entendit-elle répondre, dans un état second.

-C'est ce que tout le monde disait ce matin au petit déjeuner quand Sansa a lu la lettre, elle a assuré qu'elle ne laisserait personne te faire ça... alors que je suis son cousin et qu'elle aurait dû plutôt s'inquiéter de mon sort !

Robin avait repris sa voix geignarde:

-Robin, tu sais bien que la seule chose pour laquelle tu éprouves un tantinet d'amour c'est la nourriture ! rappela-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu voudrais de cette union !

-À priori non, répondit-il d'un ton narquois, tu parles trop,... et je déteste ton nez et tu manques De ... mais...

Joy se redressa tout à coup, à bout de patience, elle ne laisserait pas deux garçons l'insulter sans réagir.

-Ça tombe très bien, parce que mon nez et moi, on ne supporte pas ton odeur, cria-t-elle, et il n'y a pas de mais ...

-Reste que tu as un dragon, ça m'intéresse, et moi j'ai un château, les Eyriers et un domaine, le Val, et ça...ça intéresse ta famille de profiteurs.

-De qui parles-tu exactement ? Parce que les membres de ma famille encore en vie n'en sont pas du tout, ils ont juste l'intelligence d'utiliser les ressources à leur disposition !

-Tu n'es qu'une gosse qui a peur de prendre ses responsabilités ! Réfléchis-y un peu, si tu fais ne serai-ce que semblant qu'on va se marier, ce que je n'accepterai sous aucun prétexte au final, tu pourras faire réagir Bran... peut-être même le rendre jaloux.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rendre Bran jaloux, se révolta-t-elle, je ne suis pas une de ces jeunes filles ridicules qui... et puis, qu'y gagnerais-tu.

-L'estime du Val, pour avoir réussi à négocier une alliance avec les Lannister, qui sont sans doute encore riches, et puis quand tu briseras nos fiançailles, parce que tu auras fauté, je demanderai le remplacement par ta petite cousine, quand elle sera assez grande. J'ai tout prévu !

L'abruti avait en effet l'air fier de lui, Joy n'en revenait pas.

-Tu me répugnes ! informa-t-elle, c'est ignoble ! Si mon nez ne te plaît pas et que tu trouves que je manque de... mimiqua-t-elle, et bien sache que ta personne entière me dégoûte, ton âme et ton corps, pareillement.

Joy sut qu'elle était allée trop loin lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Robin se déformer de rage et qu'elle le vit attraper son encrié qu'il lui renversa directement sur la tête. Le liquide bleu dégoulina dans ses yeux et son cou et sous le coup de l'émotion elle fit de même avec le sien. Joy avait conscience de se conduire stupidement, mais à cette instant précis, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Robin et elle se regardèrent rageusement pendant une fraction de seconde, à cours d'encre à se jeter, dégoulinant, leurs yeux les piquants. Alors que Joy se disait qu'il serait peut-être préférable de stopper cette escarmouche avant l'arrivée de Mestre Nathan, Robin se saisit de son encrié vide en fer et l'envoya en plein sur la tempe de la jeune fille. Du sang perla sur son arcade sourcilière, perdant l'équilibre elle s'affala le nez en plein dans une flaque d'encre. Le rire de Robin se fit entendre. Puis le bruit de la porte, et le juron de Mestre Nathan lorsqu'il fut confronté à la scène.

-Tous les deux, vous allez m'expliquer tout ça, dès que je serai certain qu'aucun de vous n'a de blessure mortelle.

Après avoir lavé et bandé la blessure de Joy, Mestre Nathan exigea de savoir les raisons de se déchaînement de violence.

Robin et Joy étaient si furieux l'un contre l'autre qu'ils ne purent pas même se mettre d'accord sur un mensonge commun, à la place, ils avouèrent toute la vérité. À l'entente de laquelle Mestre Nathan les condamna ainsi que, étrangement Bran, à dîner tous les trois dans la salle d'étude et à tirer les choses au clair de manière civilisée de sorte qu'il n'y est plus de tension entre eux. Ils protestèrent, un peu, surtout Robin, assurant qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants et n'avaient pas à s'abaisser à cela, mais le Mestre, puis Sansa qui apprit l'altercation au repas du midi, furent tous deux intraitables. Joy était rarement triste ou honteuse, elle le fut clairement en voyant les mines graves et préoccupés de Sansa, Tyrion, Mestre Nathan et plusieurs occupants de la table principale. Elle avait horreur de causer des souci à des gens qui prenaient de leurs temps pour s'occuper d'elle. Même Robin sembla un peu embêté quand la bataille d'encre fut mentionnée. En fin d'après-midi, peu avant l'heure de sa punition, Joy toqua timidement à la porte de la chambre de Sansa, qu'elle savait être à l'intérieur.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda la voix de la jeune femme de l'autre côté du panneau de bois.

-Joy.

Joy pria pour que Sansa soit seule et qu'elle n'ait pas une fois de plus interrompu... quelque chose entre elle et Tyrion. L'adolescente sentit ses joues s'embraser à cette pensée mortifiante.

-Entre, répondit Sansa, d'une voix apparemment plus détendue.

Joy poussa le battant, et exhala un souffle soulagé : son interlocutrice était seule, affalée sur un fauteuil, une lettre dans la main, l'air exténué.

-Je... désolée, Lady Sansa, je suis venue vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour mon attitude de ce matin... cela a eu l'air de vous peiné beaucoup ce midi à table... et je sais que Robin est votre cousin et... je ne l'agresserais plus... sauf si... enfin non... et je ne me disputerai plus avec Bran... il ne faut pas le punir... il...

Joy sentit qu'elle perdait le fil de ce qu'elle était venue dire, les mots se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Mais elle avait besoin de tout dire très vite pour en être débarrassée

-Assieds-toi si tu veux, et respire, conseilla Sansa avec un sourire rassurant, je n'étais pas anxieuse à cause de ton attitude, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je ne suis personne pour te faire la morale sur ça, juste avant la mort de mon père, à Port-réal j'avais ton âge ou presque et Arya et moi nous envoyions des alliments à la figure... ce qui ne veut pas dire que je t'incites à le faire !

Joy acquiesça vivement soulagée.

-Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous inquiète alors ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Joy.

-Ho beaucoup de choses, mais je ne vais pas me décharger sur toi, assura Sansa, avec détermination.

Joy jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, à la recherche d'un indice et vit une robe propre sur le dossier de la chaise où Sansa était assise.

-Vous avez un rendez-vous avec l'un des lords Nordiens ? déduisit-elle, ce soir, et vous ne voulez pas y aller ?

Sansa l'observa avec surprise mais poussa un soupir et fit oui de la tête:

-Ser Clarrick Redcold, précisa-t-elle mécaniquement, le huitième depuis que ça a commencé, c'est ridicule. Et puis en attendant, ils prennent de la place à Winterfell, n'administrent pas leurs propres domaines... épuisent nos ressources.

Sansa se redressa et passa incérémonieusement la robe pardessus les vêtements qu'elle portait déjà. Joy la trouvait magnifique, ses cheveux roux tombaient en longues mèches soyeuses dans son dos. Sansa était dotée d'une forme de beauté bien à elle, que Joy ne pourrait jamais imiter. Ce n'était pas une beauté très joyeuse, mais quelque chose d'intrinsèquement Stark, de dure dans les contours strictes de sa robe d'hiver et l'expression de son visage ; et de fragile, dans son sourire. Cela lui rappela Bran, malgré les évidentes différences entre les deux et elle eut véritablement envie de pleurer. Elle comprit que le barrage de ses paupières avait cédé quand Sansa l'étreignit doucement. Oubliant toute retenue, Joy enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son aînée et éclata en de gros sanglots qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps.

-Ma tante Genna veut que je parte et que je me marie... peut-être qu'elle veut même que je me marie à Robin et..:je... quand je m'éloigne de Bran...

-Tu souffres, compléta Sansa doucement, Mestre Nathan m'en a parlé il cherche une solution, ainsi que de l'attitude de Bran à ce sujet, c'est pour cela qu'il la convoqué avec vous ce soir, on pense qu'il essaie de s'enfoncer dans le déni.

-Je ne veux pas l'embêter, souffla Joy, mais j'ai l'impression de perdre mon plus cher ami.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas celle avec qui tu devrais en parler, c'est mon petit frère, admit Sansa, mais il se comporte comme un idiot pour être bien vu des garçons de son âge, Robb faisait ça à un moment aussi, ça va vite lui passer, il doit juste être en train de s'habituer à ne plus être une créature fantastique, il va vite voir que ton amitié est plus précieuse que cela, œuf de dragon ou pas. Tous les Stark sont comme ça j'ai l'impression, nous rejetons d'abord ceux qui comptent pour nous, parce que nous avons du mal à faire confiance.

Joy haussa les épaules, mais garda un air peu convaincu

-Les garçons sont des abrutis, assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Oui, reconnut Sansa sereinement, puis après une pause: sans doute autant que les filles.

Elles rirent toutes deux puis laissèrent pendant un moment un silence confortable s'installer alors que Sansa finissait d'arranger ses cheveux.

-J'ai une idée ! s'écria soudain la Gardienne du nord, avec quelque chose de juvénile dans sa voix d'ordinaire d'acier, nous allons organiser une grande fête pour les hivernales, aux premiers signes du printemps, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de victuailles ou dE divertissements, mais nous les organiserons au mieux.

Joy sentit un frisson d'impatience la parcourir. Deux jeunes camméristes qui en discutaient près d'elle lui avaient expliqué en quoi cela consistait en disant qu'elles espéraient qu'on les fêterait. Joy trouvait l'idée exaltante et elle sut que, malgré tout, comme elle se l'était promis à la première évocation de ces festivités, son hivernal serait Brandon Stark, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait bien en dire.

-Vieille Nan, notre nourrice avait coutume de dire que tout peut changer aux hivernales, informa Sansa, si tu veux, écris à Ta tante lady Genna que tu resteras au moins jusqu'aux célébrations du printemps Nordien et que tu ne peux pas prendre de décision avant. Bien sûr je sais que cette fête ne changera pas vraiment grand-chose, mais cela t'achètes du temps.

-Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama Joy, se retenant à peine de sauter de joie.

-Ho tu n'es pas la seule à qui cela va faire plaisir, Faérie sera intenable quand elle l'apprendra. Mais il faut que j'y aille, et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Il ne faudrait pas que nous manquions nos dîners respectifs en si charmante compagnie !

L'expression sarcastique de Sansa la fit rire et elle se leva:

-À plus tard Lady Sansa salua-t-elle gaiement, ho et excusez mon audace mais... pensez à mon cousin Tyrion, cette situation doit être terrible pour lui aussi.

Sansa ouvrit de grands yeux choqués, et Joy recula en levant les mains en signe de rédition, alors qu'elle passait le seuil, elle entendit Sansa murmurEr:

-Je pense à lui, plus qu'à quoi que se soit d'autre.

Joy arriva donc pour sa punition, un large sourire aux lèvres, contrastant violemment avec les mines défaites des deux garçons.

-Pas la peine de faire ces têtes les garçons, vous allez juste manger entre vous, ce n'est pas un drame, s'exaspérait le Mestre, ah, te voilà, Joy, viens t'asseoir.

-Je n'ai pas fait de bataille d'encre, protesta Bran, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas manger avec les autres.

-D'abord, personne ne mange ensemble ce soir, ta sœur et ses conseillers ont des responsabilités d'adultes et puis, tu insistes pour être traité comme un garçon ordinaire, hé bien, un jeune garçon ne devrait pas mépriser son cousin ou traiter avec tant de mépris et de froideur une jeune Lady à qui il doit sa vie.

Bran rougit, baissa les yeux sur son assiette encore vide.

-Ho, il ne s'est pas mal comporté ! s'empressa de défendre Joy, nous avions juste un petit désaccord.

-Le même genre de désaccord qu'avec Robin qui t'a jeté un encrié sur la tampe ? s'enquit Mestre Nathan.

Bran sursauta, aperçut sans doute les dégâts sur le visage de Joy, qu'elle trouvait déjà ingrat au naturel et lança un regard furibond à son cousin.

-Vous ne résoudrez rien avec moi au milieu, je vais dîner dans le petit salon à côté, au moindre bruit suspect, je reviens, informa Mestre Nathan.

Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, un domestique apporta les plats puis les laissa tous les trois.

Joy se servit généreusement, la gêne l'avait empêché de bien manger ce midi-là, et, se sentant plus sereine, elle avait désormais une faim de loup.

-Tu dois avouer que d'un point de vue objectif, ma proposition de mariage n'était pas si mauvaise, commença Robin en se servant.

-Peut-être mais tu n'y as pas mis les formes, répondit Joy, je t'aurais éconduit bien plus gentiment si tu n'avais pas insulté ma famille et mon physique au passage.

-Éconduit ? balbutia le garçon, sa bouche à moitié remplie de pommes de terre grande ouverte. Un peu dégoûtée et assez amusée, Joy s'enjoignit à la diplomatie, après tout n'était-ce pas la carrière qu'elle envisageait ? être diplomate ?

-C'est un mot qui signifie rejeter ta demande.

-Je sais ce que cela signifie, mais... tu dis ça comme si... comme si j'avais vraiment été... amoureux de toi.

-C'était ironique, informa Joy, mais nous sommes allés trop loin, nous agissons comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu, alors que l'un comme l'autre, nous pourrions faire le choix d'un mariage arrangé, ou être forcé à le faire d'ici peu. J'ai tendance à tout prendre à la légère, mais je pense qu'on pourrait faire la paix. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas fait pour nous entendre mais restons civils.

-Je suis d'accord avec Joy, intervint Bran, je m'excuse Robin, j'espère que tu trouveras un moyen d'assurer la survie de la famille Arhin et que le Nord et le Val pourront rester des alliés, c'est notre responsabilité, comme c'était celle de nos parents avant nous. Nos mères étaient sœurs après tout.

-Bien, marmonna Robin, d'accord je ne peux pas retirer ce que j'ai dit sur ton nez mais désolé pour ça. fit-il en montrant la tampe enflée de Joy, la jeune fille se demanda ce que son nez pouvait bien avoir de si rebutant mais chassa rapidement cette pensée, peu importait.

Elle se fit la réflexion qu'acceppter la proposition de Robin lui aurait permis de rester à Winterfell, ils auraient eu de longues fiançailles car le garçon était encore jeune et sa tante Genna aurait été satisfaite. Elle eut un frisson, non, elle n'était pas assez forte, pas assez résignée pour se condamner à une vie sans amour. Si elle avait une chance, aussi minime soit-elle d'être un jour aimée, elle ne pouvait pas ce figurer que cela serait par Robin Arhin.

-J'imagine qu'on était tous énervés, concéda-t-elle.

-Et vous deux ? demanda innocemment Robin, le mestre voulait que vous vous expliquiez aussi.

Joy avala son eau de travers. Elle toussa, cacha son visage dans son mouchoir. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour sa dispute avec Bran et aucun mot ne devait être échangé devant Robin.

-Est-ce que vous vous disputiez pour la garde de votre œuf de dragon ?poursuivit le jeune garçon avec une moue mi-moqueuse mi-intriguée.

-Oui, mentit immédiatement Bran, il est à toi Joy, c'était juste... peu importe...gardes-le bien.

Bran était un excellent acteur, ou était-ce son malaise réel qu'il mobilisait à l'usage du mensonge ?

-Ho ... heu merci ! murmura-t-elle confusément.

La fin du repas se déroula sans annicroche et ils quittèrent la salle d'étude, en voulant aller souhaiter une bonne nuit au Mestre pour lui montrer leur réconciliation.

Ils entendirent les échos d'une conversation au bout du couloir.

Bran leur fit signe de se taire et ils avancèrent un peu, pour s'apercevoir que Mestre Nathan discutait avec Sansa. Ils s'entassèrent dans une niche creusée dans la roche du château.

-...Ser Gary Sleigh,... il nous espionnait pour Daenerys, faisait Sansa.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? demandait Mestre Nathan.

-Ilirian a retrouvé des lettres qui en faisaient état.

Leurs voix s'éloignèrent.

-Wahou ! soufflèrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Bran se remit le plus vite du choc, et celui-ci fut remplacé par la colère sur son visage. Pendant ce temps, Robin disait:

-C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de porte de la lune ici, son exécution sera beaucoup moins drôle, mais, cela veut dire qu'ils seront bien trop occupés pour que le Mestre nous fasse un cours demain.

Le garçon semblait satisfait, Joy le regarda avec résignation alors qu'il bâillait et annonçait qu'il rejoignait sa chambre.

Joy ne comprit ce que cela impliquait que lorsqu'il fut trop tard et qu'elle se retrouva à fixer Bran.

-Cela va poser des problèmes à mes sœurs, à ma meute, marmona Bran, comme s'il n'avait pas entièrement conscience de sa présence.

-On les soutiendra, tenta-t-elle timidement, ne sachant pas si elle avait le droit de s'inclure si directement dans ses proches.

Bran sourit et ses traits se radoucirent:

-Je ne voulais pas en parler devant Robin mais je suis désolé Joy, pour ce matin. Je sais que tu n'inventes pas... parce que je ressens la même chose.

Joy sentit son cœur s'accélérer inconsidérément jusqu'à ce que Bran clarifie ses propos:

-Je... ma marque aux côtes elle semble brûler lorsque nous nous éloignons, Mestre Nathan travaille sur un remède mais il ne peut pas écrire à la citadelle pour demander de l'aide, alors ça pourrait prendre du temps.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

-Parce que je ne veux plus être associé à toutes ces choses étranges répliqua-t-il, je ne pourrais jamais courir ou marcher sur de longues distances et je ne retrouverai sans doute pas l'équilibre pour être un bon combattant, je veux au moins être là et humain, pour ma famille et mes proches. Je veux être... juste Bran Stark, même si je ne sais pas exactement qui c'est encore.

Bran était adorable, surtout quand il s'exprimait avec cette nouvelle ferveur, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir blessée par ses propos. Joy avait toujours été une fille ordinaire, elle n'était ni très belle, ni très douée pour quoi que se soit, n'était qu'une bâtarde. Bran avait toujours été un être merveilleux, du moins aux yeux de la jeune fille. Certes, elle s'était rendue compte en le connaissant autrement que par ouïe dire, que la corneille à trois yeux n'était pas facile à comprendre ou à apprécier. Mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours pu observer Bran au fond de cet être mystique Et Bran, pour elle, n'était pas n'importe qui, Bran était un garçon plus sensible que beaucoup même s'il voulait le cacher, compatissant, rêveur et ambitieux et... Joy secoua la tête, elle devait se concentrer sur des émotions plus neutres, pour ne pas rougir.

-Je comprends, annonça-t-elle, plus courageusement, mais tu sais, je ne te poursuivais pas juste pour te harceler avec des choses surnaturelles... ça fait partie de nous, mais... je voulais aussi simplement qu'on discute de sujets ordinaires... qu'on soit amis.

-Vraiment ? Les autres garçons, mes écuyers et les autres jeune chevaliers pensent que tu veux qu'on soit ami parce que j'étais... que je suis toujours différent. C'est pas contre toi, mais ils disent que...

-Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'ils peuvent dire, s'emporta-t-elle, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mes parents m'ont eu hors mariage et sont ttous les deux morts très tôt dans ma vie, je sais ce que les gens peuvent dire. Est-ce que tu les crois ?

Sa voix trembla, la lampe qu'elle tenait aussi:

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Bran parut sincèrement y réfléchir.

-Non, tu t'es jetée dans une rivière glacée pour me récupérer, sans te soucier de... l'œuf.

-Merci ! souffla-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

-Alors on peut être amis, admit Bran sans qu'elle put déterminer si c'était une autorisation ou une requête.

Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait pris une décision consciente, leurs mains se cherchèrent dans la semi-pénombre et s'étreignirent une seconde.

Joy ne put empêcher un petit picottement agréable de se répandre dans ses veines, mais elle sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas un phénomène magique, simplement sa réaction, à elle, sans doute bien banale à un pauvre garçon qui voulait tous juste être son ami.

Qu'importait ? Joy ne voulait de rien de plus qu'un ami, elle voulait encore n'être qu'une gamine et ne pas céder au système opressif qui voulait la forcer à se marier et à grandir trop vite.

Ils se quittèrent peu après pour regagner leurs chambres respectives, et Joy retrouva sa douleur familière au côte, quoiqu'elle ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, mais il lui sembla qu'elle passa plus rapidement que d'habitude.

Et lorsqu'elle sortit l'œuf de sa poche pour le déposer sur sa table de nuit, elle sentit qu'il était brûlant, et que quelque chose, à l'intérieur, palpitait.

Note : J'ai adoré écrire ça et pourtant c'est un des chapitre les plus enfantins depuis longtemps. Alors, j'imagine que ça soulève quelques questions. Pourquoi l'œuf de dragon est-il minuscule ? Qu'est-il arrivé à l'intrigue politique dE cette fic ? XD Sansa va-t-elle enfin se montrer plus mature qu'une fillette de quatorze ans ? (Ce n'est pas une insulte, je l'adore comme elle est !)

Un tas de questions auxquelles vous pouvez tenter de répondre par reviews ! À bientôt,


	34. Chapitre 34

Notes : Coucou, désolée pour l'attente, eT merci pour les reviews ! c'est une rentrée très studieuse pour moi, alors je suis super contente d'avoir cette fic pour décomprésser et j'espère qu'elle vous intéresse toujours,

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 34 : Tyrion

-Vas-tu demander à Arya de l'exécuter ? interrogea Tyrion, lorsque Sansa lui eut raconté les événements de la soirée et la trahison de Gary Sleigh. Il sentit une colère disproportionnée s'installer dans tout son être, certes il savait que tout le monde espionnait tout le monde dans les sphères aristocratiques de Westeros, sauf les Stark si ce n'était par leurs pouvoirs surnaturels, mais le type avait clairement trahi leur confiance, et aurait pu causer des dommages permanents à la santé de Sansa. Il n'avait qu'une envie, l'empoisonner lui-même et le savoir mort et incapable de ne serai-ce que poser son regard sur la jeune femme. C'était excessif, il le savait mais il ne parvenait pas à se maîtriser. Il était déjà anxieux avec toutes les autres choses qui se déroulaient à Winterfell. Sansa avait enfilé des vêtements de nuit et avait entrouvert la fenêtre, respirant profondément l'air nocturne et glacé. Il frissonna, il venait d'un endroit au climat beaucoup plus clément que le Nord, et ne ressentait pas du tout d'effets apaisants à la morsure rude du froid. Sansa aperçut son tremblement et referma la fenêtre avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Je l'enverrai au mur, si le reste du conseil approuve, je pense que c'est la meilleur solution, mon père l'aurait exécuté, n'importe lequel des rois et des reines l'auraient exécuté mais j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas ainsi que je peux établir ma légitimité.

Elle avait parlé calmement, avec une nouvelle détermination dans la voix.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? s'enquit-il avec hésitation. Il était surpris par son impassibilité à elle, et par sa colère à lui. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il en allait d'ordinaire.

-Oui, rassura-t-elle, non pas que je m'attendais particulièrement à trouver un espion parmi nous, je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Mais Gary Sleigh n'était rien pour moi, je n'éprouvais aucun sentiments forts envers lui et par conséquent, je ne suis pas personnellement atteinte. Par contre cela montre qu'il faut que je commence à agir pour que tout le monde sache que je suis une Stark de Winterfell et pas une jeune fille sensible qu'ils pourront manipuler à leur gré.

-Personne ne peut croire cela... tenta de faire entendre Tyrion, tu es...

Sansa sourit, rosit légèrement, et s'agenouilla pour passer doucement ses bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu as intérêt à ne pas penser comme eux, et c'est pour ça que tu es ici et pas eux, fit-elle avec un sourire espiègle, mais ma vie privée et ma fonction politique sont deux choses différentes et il est temps qu'ils le comprennent. Et que je le comprenne.

Tyrion préféra garder le silence d'abord parce qu'elle était dans ses bras et qu'il ne parvenait pas à formuler une réflexion cohérente et ensuite parce qu'il savait que lorsque Sansa était d'humeur décidée et solennelle il fallait l'écouter et la conseiller mais qu'elle était sur le point de prendre la bonne décision.

-J'ai parlé avec Joy cette après-midi, lâcha-t-elle soudain sans que Tyrion puisse savoir d'où cela venait, elle m'a fait réfléchir à certaines choses.

-Cette gamine parle à tort et à travers, observa Tyrion, je l'adore, mais ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de t'inspirer trop de ce qu'elle dit.

-Laisses-moi finir de t'expliquer ou tu le regretteras prévint-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Tyrion obéit, se replongeant dans une fascination rêveuse pour son interlocutrice.

-Elle m'a fait comprendre que je te faisais souffrir, continua Sansa, et même si ce n'est pas intentionnelle, je ne veux pas cela. Je t'ai déjà fait trop de mal dans le passé. Et puis, honnêtement, Joy a quatorze ans et elle fait preuve de plus d'initiative et de courage que moi. Les jeunes Lords Nordiens n'auront rien à dire à cela et puis, s'il y a une révolte, nous nous enfuirons ensemble...

-Tu...

-Je... Sansa s'éclaircit la gorge, c'est ridicule Tyrion, que je ne puisse avoir le courage de ne faire cela que maintenant, mais... voilà, tu es mon Hivernale ; quand les temps étaient les plus rudes, quand je devais subir les comportements ambiguës et malsains de Littlefinger, ou la violence sadique de Ramsay Bolton, quand j'étais seule au monde, je me souvenais de toi, je me souvenais qu'au milieu du nid de vipères qu'était Port-Réal, il y avait eut quelqu'un de courageux, de doux et de fort comme mon père l'avait promis à la tendre enfant d'été que j'étais alors. Mais je n'avais pas compris à l'époque et mon père non plus au fond, du moins, il n'aurait pas pu imaginé que se serait toi. Je me suis souvenue que quelqu'un m'avait tendu une main pour me relever lorsque j'avais était battue par ces chevaliers de la garde, sous ordre du roi. Je me suis souvenue que quelqu'un s'était assuré que je mange quelque chose chaque jour, lorsque la mort de ma famille m'avait fait perdre l'envie de vivre, que quelqu'un avait instinctivement et sans arrière-pensée serrer ma main dans la sienne lorsque l'on ridiculisait mon grand frère avec une farce insultante.

Et parce que tu avais fait tout cela, j'ai eu la force de survivre seule dans l'hiver, parce que quelqu'un, hors de ma meute, avait un jour trouvé qu'il valait la peine de me maintenir en vie, même si j'étais une gêne, même si je n'étais qu'une fillette et que tu ne m'aimais pas. Je n'étais pas une véritable Stark avant de t'avoir connu, avant de t'avoir compris. Tu es mon hivernale, Tyrion Lannister, et je ne reculerais pas.

Tyrion sentit confusément que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais il n'avait même plus la force de les empêcher de tomber. Il n'y avait pas de mots, pas de mots, pour ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Il abandonna de formuler une réponse cohérente et murmura simplement son nom comme une prière, un secret, une formule magique, avec plus de déférence qu'il n'en avait jamais accordé à aucune des Sept divinités, alors qu'il embrassait ses lèvres, son front, ses joues, son nez. Sansa se mit à rire et essuya ses larmes de ses doigts gelés par le vent frais du dehors.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ce que j'avais à dire, souffla-t-elle, une fête sera organisée pour les Hivernales, et si... si tu n'as pas changé d'avis, on pourrait, on devrait se marier ce jour-là. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils en diront, s'ils ne peuvent même pas accepter cela, alors j'abandonnerai ma place à Bran. Ce qu'on a... ce que je crois qu'on a, j'ai fini par décider que c'était plus important.

Tyrion connaissait le concept d'Hivernale, il avait beaucoup lu étant enfant, et s'était dit à l'époque que c'était la plus belle tradition de Westeros, puis en grandissant que c'était une chose irréelle, un divertissement populaire qui ne comportait aucune once de vérité. Et maintenant, il savait que le bonheur du restant de sa vie débuterait par cette tradition. Parce que la plus incroyable des jeune Nordiennes croyait encore un peu aux hivernales, et parce qu'elle avait décidé de croire en lui.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours, un bruit très étrange se fit entendre depuis l'extérieur. C'était comme un grondement étouffé, un souffle doux et fort à la fois, qui semblait déplacer des paquets de neige les faisant cogner en s'émiettant sur les carreaux. Sansa avait saisi sa main et l'entraînait vers la fenêtre, par laquelle il vit qu'une tempête de neige se levait doucement. Le monde entier semblait blanc et brumeux, et les amas de neige étincelants qui tourbillonnaient dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre ressemblaient à des étoiles filantes.

-Ça fait le même bruit qu'un feu de cheminée, remarqua-t-elle rêveusement, c'est le début du blizzard, c'est magnifique, j'aimerai être un loup pour voir ce que cela fait d'être dehors à un moment pareil.

-Ça a l'air quand même un petit peu plus froid qu'un feu de cheminée, balbutia Tyrion, mais il était trop ébloui par la tempête et par Sansa pour trouver une remarque vraiment sarcastique à faire.

-Peut-être, concéda-t-elle, mais tant qu'elle durera j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra nous atteindre.

Tyrion eu la brusque et étrange suspicion que Sansa avait réveillé le blizzard par sa déclaration, ou plutôt que le blizzard avait attendu que Sansa soit prête pour se lancer. Qu'ils s'étaient lancés ensemble. C'était parfaitement impossible, il y croyait parfaitement.

-L'hiver attendait ton accord pour entamer son dernier mouvement murmura-t-il.

Elle soupira:

-Tu sais, ce n'est plus nécessaire de me raconter des histoires désormais, je peux affronter la réalité.

-Ce ne sont pas des histoires, à moins que je ne t'ai inventé moi-même et que je dorme depuis plusieurs années.

Leurs respirations raisonnaient décidément bien fort dans la chambre, émettant un son continue assez proche de celui de la tempête de neige au dehors, du moins, aux oreilles de Tyrion. Son cœur semblait déterminer cette fois à fendre sa poitrine en deux pour s'extirper de ce trop petit corps et aller s'offrir à celui de la jeune femme. Ils n'avaient fait presque que parler et pourtant, Tyrion sentit le sang battre à ses tampes, d'une manière presque inquiétante. Il se demandait vaguement s'il n'allait pas juste s'évanouir, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était torse nu et que les mains de Sansa étaient timidement posées sur ses épaules. Sa chemise et son doublée gisaient sur le sol, et il regarda Sansa, un peu sonné.

-Ho... je.. heu... je ne... balbutia-t-elle, désolée, c'était un peu... je ne savais pas que j'allais faire ça.

Elle se mordillait la lèvre, apparemment perdue sur ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent. Il ne la méritait pas, mais la vie ne lui avait jamais donné ce qu'il méritait.

Tyrion se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas le physique le plus impressionnant du monde, peut-être qu'elle était dégoûtée. Fermant les yeux pour regagner son calme, il sentit que ses mains quittaient ses épaules, et traçaient tendrement, infiniment délicatement les contours de la cicatrice qui lui barrait les côtes.

-Je ne te fais pas mal ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix altérée.

-Non, pas du tout, assura-t-il, en déposant un baiser dans le creux de sa gorge, elle frissonna, comme il l'avait remarqué sous le coup du mal-aise cinq ans plus tôt, son cou était étonnamment long, et gracieux. Tyrion effleura son épaule et le haut du lassage de sa chemise de nuit:

-est-ce que je peux...?

Sansa acquiesça, Tyrion n'avait pas défaits de nœufs aussi complexes que cela depuis longtemps, sans doute jamais. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de ses mains tremblantes, de son empreissement qu'il tentait de réfréner ou de l'importance que ce moment devait avoir pour Sansa.

Lorsque les premiers centimètres de peau pâle apparurent il s'arrêta pour les effleurer des doigts puis des lèvres.

Alors que le blizzard redoublait d'intensité, au dehors ils reculèrent jusqu'au lit.

Elle avait désormais une main enfouie dans ses boucles et l'autre continuait de parcourir avidement son torse, il frissonna à son tour et le froid n'y était pour rien pour une fois. Elle se glissa dans les couvertures pudiquement mais retira sa chemise de nuit. Il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment jeune dans le geste, et aussi quelque chose de fort comme l'acier Valyrien, et cela ne semblait même pas contradictoire à Tyrion dans l'état d'enivrement passionnel où il se trouvait. Puis, d'un geste décidée elle laissa un peu glisser le drap qui la recouvrait. Désormais nue au-dessus de la taille, elle rougit violemment et tenta de se couvrir de ses bras.

Tyrion trouvait le réflexe adorable quoi que totalement non nécessaire. Elle était belle, et en même temps, ce mot ne convenait pas, parce qu'il l'avait employé pour décrire trop d'autres femmes. Et que ce n'était pas exactement tout ce qu'il voyait. Bien sûr, exception faite de sa cicatrice, sa peau était douce, et il discernait clairement en dessous, les deux ailes formées par ses clavicules, le tracé saillant de ses côtes, et la courbe de ses hanches. Mais ce furent des détails étranges surtout qui lui firent battre le coeur, le même grain de beauté sur un de ses seins que sur sa joue, l'écho de son rire sanglotant trop plein d'émotion lorsqu'il embrassa son nombril. Ensuite, il releva la tête et l'attira près de lui. Elle dégageait une odeur floral et citronné à la fois, quelque chose de tendre et de pénétrant, et c'était Sansa et il souhaita dans un éclat de passion que cette odeur ne le quitte plus. Allongés sur le côté, en face d'elle, Tyrion recommença à l'embrasser fiévreusement. Embrasser Sansa n'était pas comme embrasser qui que se soit d'autres. Bon, peut-être que physiologiquement, ce n'était pas si différent, mais il sentait que toute son attention, toute son énergie, tous ses sentiments courraient dans son système nerveux par ses lèvres. Sur le moment, il ne se demanda pas du tout où cela les mènerait. Sansa savait qu'il la désirait de tout son être, le reste était son choix. Elle ne montrait pas de signes d'angoisse ou de peur. Ce n'était pas la jeune fille terrifiée et dégoûtée qui lui avait fait face dans des circonstances très différentes et assez similaires à la fois autrefois. Il avait eu si peur, si mal pour elle, et il l'avait toujours admirée. Le monde l'avait blessée, cassée peut-être, mais elle s'était construite à partir de ces éclats de porcelaine brisées, un cœur d'acier qui battait à l'unisson du sien. C'était Sansa, elle le voyait tel qu'il était et elle voulait être dans ses bras. C'était complètement improbable, mais ce stade était déjà passé, les Lannister n'étaient pas connus pour leur abnégation, et il respectait assez Sansa pour ne pas remettre en question ses choix.

Il arrêterait au premier signes d'inquiétude ou d'inconfort qu'il percevrait de sa part.

-J'aime tes cheveux, murmura-t-elle, soudain, ils sentent le sapin, la cheminée et….. l'encre, comme toi...et je... je… t'aimes.

Sansa n'hésitait pas; sa voix devenait saccadée, frémissante, de ce qui devait bien être du désir, du désir pour lui ?

Alors que Tyrion envisageait une réponse moins innocente, à la fois en acte et en parole, un cri les fit sursauter:

-Sansa, on a besoin de toi ! C'était la voix d'Arya.

-Non ! protesta Tyrion dans un grognement presque félin, est-ce que c'est réel ?

Il se blottit contre Sansa de peur qu'elle ne s'évapore dans les brumes du réveil. Sansa, elle, s'était redressée d'un coup, les joues rouges, les cheveux en désordre, tentant de retrouver sa chemise de nuit tout en s'extirpant du lit, partagée entre agacement et inquiétude,- tu vas bien Arya ?

-Moi oui mais des fermiers ont perdu leur enfant dans le blizzard, ils supplient qu'on leur vienne en aide immédiatement. Tyrion et toi avez intérêt à être vite présentables.

Sansa ne chercha pas à nier sa présence, tout au plus incita-t-elle sa sœur à se taire.

Sansa alla chercher des vêtements chauds et les enfila en silence, Tyrion se retourna pour ne pas la gêner, et fixa avec résignation le mur. L'instant était passé, il sentait qu'elle reconsstruisait son mur de glace autour d'elle, quitte à s'enfonçer des épines glacées dans le cœur.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, elle jetait un châle sur ses épaules, prenait sa cape de fourrure sur le bras.

-Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, chuchota-t-elle, l'air franchement désolée pour lui.

-Sansa... malgré mon absence totale d'envie d'aller expliquer à des fermiers que l'on ne peut rien pour eux, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici, si tu n'y est pas. Il se rhabilla donc et ils sortirent de la pièce.

Arya les attendait, et arqua un sourcil moqueur en apercevant les cheveux encore lâchés de Sansa, et l'air sonné de Tyrion.

Tyrion aimait bien Arya, même si elle était terrifiante, elle tentait de lui apprendre à se battre et provoquer des conflits avec elle était toujours distrayant. À cet instant cependant, il aurait aimer pouvoir la faire disparaître, elle et les ennuis qu'elle apportait, d'un simple clignement des yeux.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé de personnes plus appropriéeS à déranger au milieu de la nuit pour risquer leur vies dans une tempête,, lui demanda-t-il.

-non, rétorqua-t-elle, les Stark règlent leurs problèmes et ceux des gens qui demandent leur aide par eux-mêmes, ils ne sont pas lâches et n'envoient pas des subalternes affronter le danger à leur place.

-Tout le monde comprendra si je ne pars pas à la guerre ou à la chasse, rappela Sansa à sa petite sœur, le bon sens veut qu'il y est des choses pour lesquelles chaque personne soit plus adaptée. En revanche, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers lui, dans ma situation actuelle, c'est important que les gens voient que je suis impliquée, sinon je ne serai jamais légitime. Merci Arya de m'avoir prévenu.

-Ils sont dans les cuisines, expliqua Arya, je leur ai fait servir un peu de soupe, ils font partie de ces nouveaux arrivants d'au-delà du mur et occupent une des ferme que tu as mis à leur disposition.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle surchauffée, l'homme et la femme se tenaient raides comme des piquets, leurs bols de soupe intactes sur la table, assurant qu'ils seraient plus utile à leur enfant quand on l'aurait retrouvé. Tyrion ne voyait pas comment on pourrait retrouver quoi que se soit dans la tempête.

Quand ils aperçurent Sansa, les deux fermiers exécutèrent de profondes révérences et commencèrent à parler en même temps.

-Notre garçon ... faisait l'homme, on l'a envoyé porter notre contribution aux provisions du château, avant que le blizzard ne se lève, on habite dans le parc, à juste cinq minutes d'ici, on voulait le faire ce soir parce qu'on savait que le temps se gâterait, mais cinq minutes après son départ, la tempête a commencé et cinq minutes après il n'était pas là.

-Lyra, avez-vous vu un petit garçon apportant quelque chose ici ? demanda Sansa à la cuisinière.

-Oui, j'ai dit à ces pauvres gens que oui d'ailleurs, son panier est juste là fit-elle en montrant la table du doigt. J'aurai dû le retenir, mais il m'a dit qu'il n'habitait pas loin.

-Bon, je pense qu'il ne faut pas discuter et juste les chercher, il ne devrait pas être loin, décida Sansa, on va faire un premier tour des environs, Lyra pourriez-vous prévenir Ser Edmund qu'il a en charge les chevaliers et qu'ils doivent descendre.

Lyra acquiesça et s'esquiva.

-Le brouillard n'est pas encore trop épais, on pourra peut-être voir quelque chose si nos lampes de s'éteignent pas, constata Arya.

Tyrion ressentait de la peine pour le gamin égaré, mais il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Sansa pourrait être engloutie sous la neige elle aussi. C'était absurde, le gosse n'aurait pas dû pouvoir se perdre sur une si faible distance. Sansa ne risquait rien, mais peut-être que quelque chose hantait la tempête.

Fantômes ou Marcheurs blancs, il savait désormais que le Nord trouvait toujours un moyen de vous surprendre, en bien ou en mal.

Ils partirent donc tous les cinq: les deux fermiers criaient désespérément le nom de leur enfant, tandis qu'Arya les guidait dans la direction des potentielles crevasses où le petit aurait pu tomber. Tyrion et Sansa tenaient simplement leurs lampes, éclairant le chemins et les coins obscurs, ils échangèrent un regard, leur utilité demeurait très limitée. Cependant, lorsque d'autres groupes de recherches eurent été constitué par les hommes du château, et que des appels retentirent un peu partout, ils reprirent courage.

Tyrion promenait le faisceau de sa lampe autour de lui, ne sachant trop ce qu'il pouvait bien repérer dans ce tourbillon blanc, mais il participa si activement à l'effort collectif qu'il oublia que ses jambes ne présentaient pas la même solidité que celles des adultes normaux.

Il trébucha dans un tas de neige qu'il n'avait pas vu, sauf qu'au lieu de se rééquilibrer facilement, ou de tomber comme une masse sur le sol, il sentit que celui-ci se dérobait sous ses pieds. Bientôt, il avait de la neige jusqu'au sommet du crâne et il chuta, certes pas de très haut, dans une crevasse. Elle avait été dissimulée par le paquet de neige qui en recouvrait l'entrée.

Recrachant de la neige, il entendit Sansa crier et se dépêcha de signaler sa situation. Puis il se retourna dans la cavité, et eut un sursaut de surprise. Une créature encore plus petite et piteuse que lui était recroquevillé par terre, se tenant une cheville. C'était un petit garçon de sept ou huit ans, sans aucun doute celui qu'il était censé secourir.

Tyrion lui adressa un sourire rassurant, et s'écria aussi fort qu'il put pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête:

-Le garçon qu'on cherche est avec moi, je crois.

Puis se retournant vers l'enfant :

-Tu t'ais fait mal au pied ?

-Il est cassé, assura l'enfant, Tyrion n'aurait su confirmer le diagnostique, mais il était évident que s'il avait été capable de s'extirper de la crevasse par lui-même, il l'aurait fait.

Une personne de taille normale n'aurait jamais pu descendre dans la cavité, peut-être qu'Arya y serait parvenue, mais puisqu'il était là, ce serait à lui de ramener l'enfant à la surface.

-On va dégager la neige, prévint la voix de Sansa, tremblante dans le blizzard, ce son, cela ressemblait à un vieux cauchemar. Son cauchemar le plus récurent depuis des années, Sansa trop loin, trop haut, dans le vent de l'hiver.

Il y eut une succession de bruits confus et précipités à la surface, et une petite avalanche de substance glaciale s'écrasa sur eux. Tyrion en conclut que dégager la neige, ne signifiait pas forcément l'enlever de leur chemin. L'enfant se tenait sur un pied:

-Tes parents sont en haut, promit-il, je vais essayer de te faire remonter.

Tyrion n'était pas du tout certain de pouvoir le faire mais il se hissa sur la Pante glissante puis tandis les bras à l'enfant et le hissa étape par étape le long de la paroi, heureusement, pas totalement raide de la crevasse.

Puis il rassembla ses forces pour la dernière étape qui nécessitait de soulever l'enfant jusqu'à l'entrée du trou où son père le réceptionna. Il y parvint, claquant des dents, trempé et glacé jusqu'aux os, maudissant le Nord, et les tempêtes de neige.

Les deux fermiers le remercièrent bourument, n'ayant pas vu sa chute, ils croyaient qu'il avait simplement entendu les appels de leur fils et s'était héroïquement jeté à sa rescousse. C'était sans doute ce qu'il aurait fait à y réfléchir, parce que Arya et Sansa étaient là, et qu'il voulait être accepté parmi les Stark. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur raison pour avoir un comportement noble, mais c'était la sienne.

Arya d'ailleurs éclata de rire à sa sortie du trou tandis que Sansa se retenait d'exprimer pleinement son soulagement devant des témoins. Une habitude de dissimulation si encré en elle qu'elle ne disparaîtrait sans doute jamais. Elle murmura simplement:

-Tu ne t'ais pas fait trop mal en tombant ?

-Alors ce n'est pas la peine que je prétende que j'ai bravement sauté dans cette crevasse, répartit-il, mi-désabusé, mi-soulagé.

Elle secoua la tête avec son demi-sourire qu'il aimait tant.

Les groupes de recherches furent rappelés et la famille fut raccompagné au château pour voir le Mestre et prendre un repas chaud.

-Merci Lady Arya, Lady Sansa, lord Tyrion, fit la femme pleine de reconnaissance, le peuple libre semble pouvoir vivre en paix avec Westeros, si nos interlocuteurs à Winterfell nous p^rennent en considération de la sorte.

Enfin, il sembla que tout le monde était disposé à aller se coucher. Le fils Menderly, qui avait participé aux recherches pour le petit fermier, tint à marcher avec Sansa jusqu'à ses appartements, forçant Tyrion à se retirer de son côté.

Le lendemain matin, le blizzard avait redoublé d'intensité, empêchant toutes excursions hors des murs de Winterfell. Le procès de Gary Sleigh ne se déroulerait donc pas dans l'embryon de tribunal inauguré dans la ville d'hiver depuis seulement quelques semaines. Tyrion suggéra que pour cette fois, on élise des juges pour se débarrasser du problème au plus vite. Ce fut la solution adoptée. On ne les tira pas au sort. Une ombre de remords passa dans les yeux clairs de Sansa lorsque Faérie lui fit remarquer que choisir arbitrairement des juges était presque comme se déclarer juge elle-même.

-J'en suis consciente, affirma-t-elle, mais certains d'entre nous ont plus d'expérience avec la justice que d'autres. En plus fit-elle dune voix beaucoup plus basse en s'adressant à Faérie de sorte que les murmures des autres occupants de la pièce couvrent ses paroles: certaines personnes ont besoin de sentir que je leur fait confiance.

Faérie approuva pensivement.

Le vieux Lord Menderly fut positivement ravi d'être nommé au côté d'Edmund Thorn, et dE Meera Reed, rayonnant de sa propre importance, allant même jusqu'à discuter plaisamment avec Tyrion, lui assurant qu'il savait qu'au fond lui aussi, servirait le Nord, et qu'ils avaient été un peu injuste.

Tyrion avait hâte que les lords Nordiens retournent chez eux. Cela n'arriverait pas avant la fin des tempêtes, peut-être même pas avant les hivernales, mais il était lassé de leurs querelles pathétiques, des tourments qu'ils causaient à Sansa et des manipulations que cela l'obligeait à faire. Il souhaitait que Winterfell redevienne le foyer des Stark, qu'il ne soit peuplé que d'amis et pas d'alliés ou de rivaux. Il voulait aider Sansa à en faire le royaume le pluS prospère, le plus paisible et le plus unis de Westeros, jusqu'à tant que tout le monde réclame Sansa comme Reine. Et si cela n'arrivait jamais, cela lui serait égal, au contraire, il serait égoïstement content de l'avoir plus proche de lui, avec plus de temps pour sa meute que pour les troupeaux indisciplinés. Tyrion réprima un sourire, c'était une réflexion très lannistérienne, très méprisante, très dédaigneuse, il s'en fichait.

Tyrion avait totalement décroché de la discussion, il avait même fermé les yeux un instant. Gêné, il se redressa furtivement et fut un peu perdu de voir que Lord Manderly s'était levé pour donner une lettre à Sansa.

-Lady Sansa, je vous prie de pardonner le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour vous en parler, mais j'ai reçu cette lettre, soi-disant de Jon. Je suis maintenant persuadé qu'elle vient de Daenerys et qu'elle a été écrit pour semer la dissensions dans nos rangs.

Le visage du vieil homme devenait rubicond alors qu'il s'exprimait, celui de Sansa restait de marbre Pendant qu'elle parcourait la lettre.

-Jon n'aurait jamais demandé à Daenerys de rédiger une lettre à mon sujet, assura-t-elle, puis parcourant les visage autour d'elle, il semblerait que Lady Targaryen ait décidé de jouer sur les idées conservatrices et paternalistes du Nord pour nous atteindre. Il est indiqué dans cette lettre que je pourrais être facilement corrompu, ou que Lord Tyrion pourrait profiter de ma naïveté. Y-a-t-il quelqu'un ici qui croit sincèrement en cela ?

Les plus proches conseillers de Sansa firent non de la tête avec des sourires amusés, tandis que beaucoup de jeunes Lords Nordiens baissaient leurs yeux gênés, murmurant leur accord avec elle. La question est réglée, je me marierai aux célébrations des Hivernales, et nous pourrons définitivement abandonner ces débats stériles. S'il s'avère que je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants, ce qui est une possibilité étant donné les quantités de thé de lune que j'ai avaler lorsque j'étais mariée à Bolton, je nommerai quelqu'un, sans doute mon petit frère pour prendre ma place si cela devenait nécessaire.

Personne ne trouva rien à ajouter. Comment auraient-ils pu ? Les mots de Sansa avaient été prononcés avec calme et clareté, et Tyrion reconnut, dans l'expression des plus jeunes une admiration qu'il n'avait vu dirigé que vers des reines. Et les plus vieux échangeaient des chuchotements dans lesquels il put entendre, "C'est le ton d'Eddard... ressemble à Catelyn.

Il espéra que Sansa ne les entendait pas, car même si elle aurait pu être heureuse de savoir qu'elle leur ressemblait, il n'était pas sain pour elle qu'elle doive porter sur les épaules toutes les attentes qu'on avait pu avoir pour ses parents.

Tyrion et Sansa assistèrent ensuite au procès de Gary Sleigh, avec tout le château de Winterfell. Sansa, Arya Ilirian et Mestre Nathan témoignèrent contre lui, alors que quelques chevaliers essayèrent vainement de le défendre. Mais les trois juges le déclarèrent coupables et décidèrent que sa peine serait de partir pour le mur pour une période de cinq ans, étant donné son âge. Lord Gary tenta d'attendrir Sansa, lui rappelant qu'il était un ami de son père, lui demandant de revenir sur la décision du juge, mais bien entendu, elle n'en fit rien.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, le conseil restreint, lequel s'était vu emputé d'un membre se retrouva pour une réunion. Mestre Nathan apparut avec deux étranges schémas qu'il semblait avoir fait lui-même.

-Ceci, expliqua-t-il est le dessin des marques que présentent Bran et Joy. Avec leur accord, j'ai tenté de reproduire ces symboles pour voir s'il serait possible de les comprendre. Ce ne sont peut être pas les problèmes les plus importants du royaume, mais ces deux jeunes gens souffrent réellement, Joy est sujette à de fréquentes insomnies, Bran et trop fier pour en parler mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il s'en tire beaucoup mieux.

Tyrion avait remarqué les mines défaites des deux gamins, et la façon dont Bran évitait Joy.

Les deux images furent passÉes de mains en main, Faérie marmonna que cela n'avait aucun sens, Ilirian et Meera tentant maladroitement de les refaire sur des coins de leurs papiers, Edmund sembla ne pas savoir quoi en faire et les passa à Sansa.

-Les deux ne sont pas les mêmes, constata Meera, alors que Tyrion se penchait pour observer les dites marques.

De minuscules petites boucles noires s'entrelaçaient sur environ cinq centimètres de largeur, Tyrion supposa que c'était la taille réelle des cicatrices.

-Ça pourrait faire penser à des lettres, indiqua le Mestre sans conviction.

En effet, réalisa Tyrion, une fois cette réflexion faites, il ne voyait pas ce que ces symboles auraient pu être d'autres, sauf qu'ils étaient si emmêlés, et que les mots qu'ils formaient n'appartenait clairement pas à leur langue.

Comparant les deux avec attention, il s'exclama:

-Les deux marques semblent se compléter, cela confirme la théorie qu'une connexion a été créé entre les deux.

-Tu crois que l'œuf de dragon aurait pu établir cette connexion lorsqu'il les a sauvé de l'hypothermie ? demanda Sansa, l'angoisse et la fascination se disputant la place dans son ton.

-Cela signifierait que l'organisme à l'intérieur de cet œuf aurait une conscience, ou du moins une capacité d'agir, fit Meera en observant son dessein.

-Joy m'a dit qu'il arrivait que l'œuf produise de la chaleur ou qu'il palpite... se rappela Tyrion. Une idée effroyable et fantastique à la fois était entrain de naître dans son esprit.

-C'est comme si l'œuf puisait son énergie de leur proximité, poursuivit-il, comme si...

Il regarda autour de lui, certains, comme Faérie et Edmund ne l'écoutaient qu'à demi, relisant d'autres documents s'étant à moitié désintéressé des marques de part leur cripticité, mais Meera et Ilirian l'observaient curieusement, comme s'ils avaient compris que quelque chose de grave allait être dis.

Mestre Nathan secoua la tête, murmurant:

-Par les sept non !

Il échangea un regard avec Sansa, une lueur de panique animait son regard. Il attrapa sa main crispée sur le rebord de la table, essayant de la réconforter.

Faérie leva sa tête blonde du parchemin qu'elle lisait vaguement et jeta:

-Bon sang, exprimez-vous clairement si vous avez développé une capacité de communication par la pensée, ce n'est pas juste pour nous.

-Joy et Bran pourraient avoir déclenché un processus de gestation du dragon qui vit dans cet oeuf, déclara-t-il calmement.

-Ah... balbutia Faérie, apparemment à cours de mots, ah, répéta-t-elle une deuxième fois, hé bien, ça serait pas mal d'avoir un dragon, ça serait un excellent moyen de transport.

-Il faut à tout prix l'empêcher d'éclore, expliqua Sansa, se ne sont pas des créatures faites pour vivre dans notre monde, ils ne sont pas contrôlables, je ne mettrais pas les vies des nordiens en danger comme ça. Bran et Joy ont déjà eu assez d'ennuis, il faut trouver comment stopper ce processus.

Tout le monde approuva gravement. Bien sûr, Tyrion ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir naître ce dragon. Mais il avait déjà une fois céder à son penchant pour ces créatures, il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs.

-D'abord, continua Mestre Nathan, je pense que nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur le fait que cette information ne doit pas être divulgué, sinon à Bran et à Joy, et à Arya parce qu'elle est une Stark. Moins de personne seront au courant, moins d'ennuis nous aurons.

-Je chercherai dans les bouquins de vieux mythes s'il est question d'une chose pareille.

-Et si nous détruisions simplement cet oeuf ? proposa Edmund.

-Il y aurait des chances pour que cela cause des dommages aux enfants, protesta Nathan.

-Bien alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour prévenir les futurs parents plaisanta Faérie, puis réalisant sans doute que c'était trop rude elle ajouta doucement : désolée, j'essayais l'ironie mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus supportables dans ce cas. Bran est un gentil garçon, et la pauvre petite Joy...

Un silence prit le groupe, un silence trop las, trop résigné pour leur âge, trop résigné pour le bonheur que ressentait Tyrion juste quelques instants plus tôt, qu'il ressentait toujours, s'il se concentrait assez, mais il y avait aussi cela. Ils auraient dû être heureux, si ce n'était pas la deuxième fois qu'une chose pareille arrivait ces dernières années sans doute l'auraient-ils été. De plus, tous se rendaient plus ou moins compte que Joy allait devoir être séparé de l'œuf ou de Bran, et cela serait une tragédie. On allait dire à la fillette de renoncer à tous ses rêves, déjà qu'elle devait être entrain d'essayer d'accepter que Bran ne lui était pas destiné. Tyrion pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer ce que ressentait sa petite cousine. Son oncle Gerion Lannister, le père de Joy, avait été un explorateur, l'oncle préféré de Tyrion et Jaime, parfaitement le genre qui aurait été ravi d'apprendre que sa fille avait sauté dans un lac gelé pour sauver un garçon à moitié divin et en était revenue avec un Dragon.

-Puis-je y aller ? s'enquit poliment Lady Meera Reed, je dois aller vérifier aux cuisines que nos stocks sont en mesure d'assumer la tempête de neige.

Sansa acquiesça et la jeune fille aux yeux encore plus tristes que d'ordinaire s'esquiva distraitement.

-Bon Arya m'attend dans la grande salle pour ma leçon, il neige trop dehors s'excusa à son tour lady Faérie. Arya avait pris l'habitude de donner des cours de maniements des armes à tout ceux qui en exprimaient la volonté.

-Je croyais qu'Arya devait m'entraîner moi aujourd'hui, protesta faiblement Tyrion, honnêtement, pour l'heure il n'avait pas la moindre envie de subir ce que Arya considérait comme un entraînement" mais qui ressemblait souvent plus aux yeux de Tyrion, à une épreuve perpétuel pour lui expliquer à quel point il n'était pas digne de sa soeur.

-Elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas en état aujourd'hui, argua Faérie avant de s'esquiver.

La salle du conseil se vida à l'exception de Sansa et Tyrion.

Ils répondirent à une trentaine de lettres qu'ils ne pouvaient pas envoyer à cause de la tempête, puis Tyrion parvint à la convaincre que c'était assez de travail pour aujourd'hui.

-Je dois aller discuter avec Bran et Joy, se rappela-t-elle un peu plus tard alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs vers ses appartements.

-Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, tu vas les effrayer, sourit-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je serai plus effrayante que toi ? s'enquit-elle avec hauteur.

-Parce que tu peux être agressive quand tu as peur, se justifia-t-il, et tu as définitivement peur des dragons.

-Il semble que cela soit totalement compréhensible ce chère Drogon et sa maman ont failli me brûler vive ! se récria-t-elle, agacée.

-Ça aurait été comme dans les chansons que tu aimais tant, plaisanta-t-il, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de prince pour te sauver. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Bran et Joy ne laisseraient jamais leur dragon te dévorer.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, c'est juste... je ne veux pas que tout recommence.

Tyrion comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Une fois de plus, il souhaita être grand et fort, pouvoir se pencher pour effleurer sa joue de ses lèvres, pouvoir lui donner une illusion de sécurité dans ses bras. Il se reprit, il ne voulait pas donner d'illusions à Sansa, seulement des certitudes.

Notes: Voilà, j'Espère que ça vous a plu, mes études ne sont pas faciles tous les jours, j'avais besoin d'écrire un truc comme ça. S'il y a trop de références au vent et à la tempête pendant la scène entre Tyrion et Sansa, je rejette entièrement la faute sur Les Hauts de Hurlevent, ma fascination pour ce livre m'a donné une conception étrange du romantisme je crois XD.

À bientôt !


	35. Chapitre 35

Note : Coucou, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent et qui commentent ! On retrouve un peu Daenerys, qui est... comment dire ? Plutôt en forme...

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 35: Daenerys

-Tout ira mieux lorsque nous serons à terre, tenta de rassurer la Septa des Jumeaux, alors qu'une violente embardée les projetait contre la parroie de la cabine du bateau qui les menait à Port-réal. Comme à son habitude, Aeron ne faisait pas un bruit mais Daenerys avait l'impression de lire de l'agacement sur son petit visage alors qu'ils étaient tous ballotés par les vagues. Heureusement que le trajet était court. Rhaelina en revanche hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons, rejetant immédiatement tout ce qu'elle avalait.

Daenerys se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait dû les laisser avec Verre À Peyrdragon, elle ne leur aurait fait aucun mal, mais elle avait peur qu'ils l'oublient si elle les quittait trop longtemps. Et puis, des dragons devaient être élevés par des dragons, et non des gens du peuple. Ne serai-ce que pour un mois, qui pouvait savoir les dégâts que cela pourrait leur causer. La voix de Jon souffla dans sa tête que cela leur aurait sans doute fait moins de mal qu'un voyage en bateau sur une mer agitée. Elle le repoussa. Jon les avait abandonné et ne donnait plus signe de vie. Cela lui faisait mal mais plus que tout elle était en colère. Soudain, l'atmosphère de la cabine, l'odeur de lait rance et de vomi d'enfant, et les cris stridents de sa fille lui devinrent intolérables. Elle passa Rhaelina à la Septa, et attrapa le bébé plus calme dans ses bras. Autant tenir Rhaelina lui faisait toujours penser à Jon, et lui brisait le cœur, autan Aeron avait un effet calmant sur ses nerfs.

Elle sortit sur le pont, la matinée était déjà bien avancée et le port de la capitale n'était sans doute plus qu'à une heure de distance d'elle. Une pluie fine goûtait sur le vaisseau, mais Daenerys eut la satisfaction de voir qu'elle n'était pas glacée, et qu'au loin, la ville de Port-réal et ses alentours n'étaient pas recouvertes du blanc de la neige. Les marins Essossiens la saluèrent avec déférence, elle se rappela que pour eux, elle était encore Daenerys du Typhon, la mère des dragons, la briseuse de chaînes, leur Khalissi, et la reine légitime de Westeros. Tout cela, lui semblait si lointain et pourtant toujours à portée de mains. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur l'enfant dans ses bras et qu'elle trouva ses yeux violets fixés avec attention sur elle, elle se dit que tout était encore possible.

Le peuple de Port-Réal n'avait après tout pas rejeté son règne, simplement, pour quelques hérétiques religieux, son mariage à Jon. Et puis Drogon pouvait revenir. Elle avait envoyé une lettre à la main du roi, Lady Genna pour requérir un entretient avec le conseil restreint et l'avait obtenu. Elle n'avait pas encore vingt-cinq ans, les hommes l'admiraient encore.

-je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'un vieux marin esquinté ait pu te ravir le trône de fer, souffla une voix grave dans son oreille.

Daario. Daario Naharis. Les choses avaient été si simples. Elle lui avait écrit. Il régentait toujours la baie des dragons, et lui avait raconté toute son histoire, et son plan. Sans hésiter, il s'était mis à sa disposition et était venu la chercher avec un de ses bateaux des cités libres.

-Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que ça s'est passé, contredit-elle.

-Oui, ton mari et ta main se sont retournés contre toi à cause d'un groupe de mômes qui se prennent pour des loups, rétorqua Daario avec un sourire, à tes ordres, je les éliminerai tous.

Daenerys sentit les muscles de ses mâchoires se décrisper, Daario ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, il ne savait pas que peut-être, Daenerys avait donné des raisons à ses gens de se rebeller contre elle. Ou plus exactement, peu importait à ses yeux, pour lui, elle était légitime parce qu'elle était elle, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

-Assez, sourit-elle, ici, il semble qu'on ne règle pas les choses par le meurtre. Mais ton soutien m'est précieux, tu m'est resté fidèle alors même que je me mariais à un autre, tu as dirigé la Baie des dragons pour moi.

-Je te l'ai dit, je me fiche de savoir quel seigneur parfumé se tient avec toi dans la salle du trône. Je ne veux pas de couronne. C'est toi que je veux. Daenerys soupira intérieurement. Daario ne savait pas vraiment que Jon n'était pas n'importe quel "seigneur parfumé" comme il les avait déjà appelé avant son départ pour Westeros, Jon était ce que son cœur avait voulu plus que tout, ce qu'elle voulait sans doute encore. Mais à quoi bon le détromper ? Après tout, Daenerys avait ressenti quelque chose, en un temps pour Daario, cela pourrait revenir. En fait, l'admiration solennelle qui s'échappait de ses mots, le charme de ses traits Tyrosh, et son regard ardent semblaient réveiller une plus jeune Daenerys, moins sombre, qu'elle croyait perdue.

Alors, lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle ne le repoussa pas, ses lèvres avaient le goût des embreins et la ferveur d'une passion joyeuse et non le désespoir sans fin de Jon.

-Nous arriverons dans quelques minutes, l'informa-t-il ensuite, s'en tient-on à ce qui est prévu ?

-Oui, confirma-t-elle, la vérité, tu es le régent de la baie des dragons, tu propose de commercer avec eux, et je ferai le reste.

-À vos ordres ma reine, pérora-t-il, en embrassant sa main, je vais donner les consignes à mes hommes pour notre arrivée, à plus tard, et à plus tard, Prince Aeron, fit-il en attrapant la menotte du bébé dans ses bras. Il lui fit un clin d'œil espiègle.

-Tu n'es pas jaloux ? demanda-t-elle, essayant de cacher sa déception.

-Ho si, je le suis, grogna-t-il, en se renfrognant, mais c'est ta décision et si tu penses que ce Jon Stark ou Snow ou Targaryen quelque soit son nom peut te permettre d'apaiser des opposants et bien je me contenterai de ce que tu voudras bien me donner. En plus, ce petit te ressembles.

Daenerys ne put retenir son sourire. Elle constata que Aeron avait fermé les yeux, sans doute fatigué de tenter de comprendre l'attitude étrange de sa mère et de cet étranger. Elle alla le confier aux soins de sa septa pour pouvoir débarquer avec l'image d'une reine et non d'une mère fragile.

Lorsqu'elle posa le pied à terre et fut reçue par le conseil restreint qui avait daigné descendre au port pour l'accueillir. Daenerys se conforta dans l'idée qu'il était tant qu'elle intervienne. Les habitants du donjon rouge n'avaient pas fier allure.

Certes, les sept chevaliers de la garde royales étaient tout de blancs vêtus, mais à leur mines empreinté, on voyait tout de suite que les pauvres garçons avaient été ramassés au hasard dans les rues de Port-réal, très certainement par le roi lui-même, qui, en tant qu'ancien contrebandier, avait cherché à apporté un peu de familiarité au palais. Willas Tyrell se pavanait dans un doublé couleur or qui lui donnait l'air d'un tournesol rabougri et il la fixait avec admiration. Lady Yara, avait du moins le mérite d'être armée d'une dague dont elle savait se servir et d'avoir l'air totalement exaspéré par le fait de devoir respirer le même air que Willas. Le couple royale souriait avec méfiance, la femme de Lord Davos ne devait pas avoir atteint la cinquantaine mais elle portait une lourde robe de laine, plus adaptée à la femme d'un marchand qu'à celle d'un roi, et son mari, à côté d'elle était ridé et vieilli avant l'heure par la mer et les guerres. Daenerys ne put nier qu'il avait un air bon sur son visage buriné et put comprendre ce que le peuple voyait en lui. Néanmoins la seule qui aurait réellement pu passer pour la membre d'une délégation officielle de dignitaires était Lady Genna. Elle était très grande, au moins deux têtes de plus que Daenerys, et sa robe rouge semblait crier la devise de sa maison d'origine : "Entendez-moi rugir". Elle était en charge de la situation, cela se sentait.

-Lady Daenerys, saluèrent-ils, en s'inclinant lorsqu'elle descendit. Pas très protocolaire, mais ils avaient survécu à une guerre ensemble. Ou étaient trop désabusés pour se soucier de ce genre de détails.

-Alors vous vous ennuyiez à Peyrdragon ? demanda insolemment lady Yara, est-ce que vous avez emmené vos enfants ? Est-ce qu'on peut les voir ?

Radoucie, Daenerys fit signe à la septa et à la dame de compagnie qui portaient chacune un des enfants d'avancer.

-Voici Aeron et Rhaelina, présenta-t-elle fièrement.

Lady Yara se pencha un instant, leur sourit tour à tour, Aeron se contenta de soutenir son regard, alors que Rhaelina gazouillait joyeusement en ouvrant très grands ses yeux violets.

-Impressionnant, commenta Lady Genna, ils vous ressemblent comme deux goutes d'eau. Mais qui est cet homme qui vous accompagne ?

-Je suis Daario Naharis, Milady, régent de la baie des Dragons en l'absence de Daenerys Targaryen, s'expliqua Daario, en exécutant une révérence à l'adresse du roi et de sa Main, je suis ici pour négocier des accords de commerce avec vous, nous avons des fruits rares dans les cités libres, des épices et du vin, de la soie...

L'intérêt de Lord Davos s'anima quelque peu,

-Bienvenu à vous tous, alors, souhaita le roi, je vous propose de regagner le palais, le voyage a dû être fatiguant.

Daenerys remarqua que les chevaliers de la garde et même les membres du conseil jetaient des regards nerveux alentours, comme s'ils craignaient d'être remarqués par le peuple. C'était pathétique. Les choses s'étaient-elles envenimées au point que les habitants du palais ne pouvaient plus sortir que sous escorte nombreuse ? Ou était-ce qu'ils craignaient que les gens ne remarquent sa présence à elle, et que cela leur donne des idées de révolte ?

Elle monta dans une litière avec Lady Genna ainsi que ses enfants et leurs nourrices. Elle fit signe à Daario, à qui Yara avait prêté un cheval de se tenir près en cas de problème.

Elle fut agacée de constater que les réparations et le redémarrage économique semblaient en tout cas suivre leur cours dans la capitale. Des ouvriers et des marchands s'affairaient dans des rues animés que la nouvelle tiédeur de l'air rendait plus accueillante pour les passants qui ne grelottait pas et qui portaient des vêtements assez chauds malgré l'absence de neige.

-Les fourrures nous viennent du Nord, apprit inutilement Lady Genna qui avait apparemment suivi son regard, Lady Sansa Stark nous les fournit en échange de denrées alimentaires. Bientôt, le commerce entre le Nord et le sud sera plus important qu'il ne l'a jamais été de toute l'histoire des sept couronnes.

-Peyrdragon a de l'acier Valyrien, rétorqua Daenerys.

-Certes, admit Lady Genna, écoutez, je ne vous ai jamais rencontré, je ne me suis pas encore fait d'avis personnel définitif sur vous, mais je voudrais que nous allions droit au but dans nos discussions. Je suis trop âgée pour jouer à ces jeux de coure auxquels j'ai participé pendant des années. Avec le peuple, passe encore. Mais pas avec vous.

Lady Genna tira le rideau de pourpre de la vitre de la calèche pour qu'il les masques au passant.

-Vous savez que la couronne me revient de droit ? interrogea Daenerys alors que leur litière continuait de progresser sur la rue pavée.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, mais le droit de naissance n'est plus appliqué, la loi a changé, vous pourrez toujours vous présenter au prochaines élections, si les habitants de votre région approuvent votre candidature. Et dans votre cas, votre région comporte Port-Réal. Si vous voulez gouverner ce pays, faites le en jouant avec ses règles.

Lady Genna se tenait fièrement assise en face d'elle et Daenerys dut se retenir de crier, après tout ses enfants et deux autres femmes étaient dans la calèche avec elles, et n'avaient pas besoin de savoir à quel point Daenerys était en colère.

-Le nouveau système est le fruit des élucubrations de votre neveu Tyrion et de Sansa Stark, affirma Daenerys.

-Lord Tyrion était votre main, et Lady Sansa est de votre famille depuis que vous avez épousé Jon Snow, rappela sardoniquement Lady Genna, en plus, la plupart des gens sont satisfaits de ce système, il laisse leurs chances aux plus humbles et il empêche l'instauration d'un pouvoir tyrannique.

-C'était simplement un moyen de m'empêcher de garder le pouvoir, s'offusqua Daenerys, votre neveu me regardait comme tous les autres avant que nous soyons dans le Nord avec Sansa Stark.

Genna fut prise d'un rire étrange, à la fois fort et sans véritable joie, mais tout de même assez vivant pour faire réagir la petite Rhaelina qui se mit à rire elle aussi. Le son avait quelque chose de chaleureux dans l'espace confiné. Ce rire de bébé mélangé à celui d'une femme d'âge mûre, comme une grand-mère et sa petite-fille. Rhaelina était une véritable éponge émotionnelle, s'imprégnant entièrement de l'humeur de ceux qui l'entouraient, cela risquait de la rendre fragile, s'inquiéta sa mère.

-Alors c'est ça ? poursuivit Genna, en posant son regard vert amusé sur Daenerys, c'est de la jalousie ? Parce que cette fille, plus jeune, moins fortunée et sans doute moins impressionnante, vous a privé de l'attention d'un énième soupirant ?

Daenerys secoua rageusement la tête. Ce n'était pas ça, pas du tout, ou peut-être que, un peu, mais non car tout ce qu'elle avait voulu de Tyrion était son conseil:

-Lord Tyrion était ma main et il a abandonné ses fonctions parce que j'avais eu un différend avec Lady Sansa, plaida-t-elle, pas la peine d'expliquer les détails les plus crus, comme le fait que la fille, après avoir failli être tué par son dragon était venue à son aide en racontant des sottises à propos d'une meute qu'elle devrait protéger.

-Je ne suis pas en train de dire que Tyrion est irréprochable, convint Lady Genna, mais il connaît cette Sansa depuis plus longtemps que vous, vous savez qu'ils avaient été mariés de force, il le nierait sans doute par fierté mais je suis sûr qu'il avait pris son serment au sérieux et qu'il croyait être de sa responsabilité de la protéger... il a toujours eu un faible pour les créatures brisées, C'est Jaime et son foutu code d'honneur qui a dû lui apprendre ça... toujours est-il que je l'ai rencontré et que je lis ses lettres, et la petite m'a l'air censée, plutôt intelligente, juste assez manipulatrice, forte pour autrui, et pas décidée du tout à prendre ce trône pour l'instant. Ne prenez pas tout personnellement.

-Difficile à faire quand mon mari préfère aller rejoindre les Stark plutôt que de rester avec moi et ses enfants.

Les traits de la Main du roi s'adoucirent, quelque chose comme de la compassion y passa. Daenerys se dit que sans doute, elle aussi avait fait les frais du manque d'amour dans sa vie. Elle était rude et cynique, comme ses deux neveux que la Targaryen connaissait, et elle essaya de se l'imaginer en jeune fille douce et sensible et ne le put pas. Daenerys lui ressemblerait-elle un jour ? Perdrait-elle son idéalisme, ses convictions ? En même temps, la vieille femme était imposante et ne se laissait pas dicter sa conduite.

La calèche s'arrêta dans la coure du château, Daenerys prit sa fille dans ses bras tandis que Lady Genna demandait la permission de tenir un instant Aeron. La jeune mère la jaugeA, ses mains étaient vides et propres, rien qui puisse empoisonner son fils, ses yeux en revanche brillaient d'une certaine nostalgie, elle accepta.

Alors que l'on déchargeait les affaires de Daenerys et que ceux qui étaient revenus à cheval descendaient, elles se tinrent toutes deux-là et comme le brouhaha ambiant rendait tout échange privé, Genna Fray née Lannister lui conseilla:

-Par pitié, ne faites pas tourner cette bagarre entre filles en un conflit entre deux reines, c'est un manque de respect envers tous ces pauvres gens à qui nous mentons tous les jours pour notre tranquillité à tous, au moins leur devons-nous la faveur de nous disputer le pouvoir politique pour des raisons politiques.

-Ça ferait de bonnes chansons pourtant, s'esclaffa Lady Yara, qui venait de poser le pied à terre, les gens parleraient de la reine de feu et de celle de glace... les poètes compareraient leurs mérites.

Daenerys se retint de sourire, elle aimait bien Lady Yara, malgré son impertinence.

Il fallut peu de temps pour que le conseil ainsi que Daenerys et Daario Naharis se réunissent pour un repas. Deux chevaliers de la garde se tenaient debout en position, prêts à défendre le roi si Daenerys avait eu la folie de tenter quelque chose contre lui dans ce cadre.

-Lady Daenerys, je suis heureux de vous voir mieux qu'à notre dernière rencontre, balbutia Davos, gêné, en effet, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé, ils étaient dans des positions inverses, elle était souveraine et lui un simple conseiller.

-Merci, fit-elle, ne pouvant se résoudre à utiliser son titre, je pense que vous comprenez qu'avec votre nouveau système, votre position sera remise en jeu. J'ai le droit de me présenter aux prochaines élections, comme tout un chacun, si les habitants de ma région soutiennent ma candidature.

Davos afficha un sourire las en enfournant un morceau de la viande sèche qui leur était servie. Sans doute du sanglier, remarqua-t-elle en même temps.

-Je suis conscient de tout cela Milady, assura-t-il, en posant sur elle un regard amical et j'espère bien que d'ici aux prochaines élections, une personne sera en mesure de reprendre ce poste. J'ai désormais un château dans les terres de l'est, et il me tarde d'y passer une retraite paisible. Mais pour l'heure ma place est ici, la guerre qui a déchiré Westeros ces presque sept dernières années a décimé la génération des anciens dirigeants et leurs enfants dont vous faites partie, ont dû grandir dans ce contexte compliqué, Lady Genna et moi devons tenir la boutique jusqu'à ce que des jeunes gens soient prêts à le faire.

-Je souhaiterai avoir une place au conseil restreint, lâcha Daenerys sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps.

-Et moi je voudrais l'indépendance des îles de fer, rétorqua Lady Yara, d'un ton sarcastique, sous-entendant clairement qu'elle rêvait.

-Je vous l'avez promis, murmura alors Daenerys, et je suis toujours pour qu'on vous l'accorde.

-D'autant que dans ce cas, si Daenerys avait des chances de devenir reine, si elle était au conseil restreint, les cités libres pourraient envisager d'accepter de s'unifier à Westeros, remarqua légèrement Daario Naharis, debout, appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur.

Ils avaient réussi à éveiller l'intérêt de leurs interlocuteurs, Daenerys le voyait bien à la façon dont ils s'étaient tous redressés imperceptiblement.

-Et pourquoi échangerions-nous les îles de fer contre les cités libres ? demanda Genna, en remuant un sourcil, l'air vraiment curieuse.

-D'abord parce que les îles de fer veulent partir alors que les cités libres veulent nous rejoindre, proposa Daenerys.

-Dans la baie des dragons, les gens adulent Daenerys Targaryen, précisa Daario, ils feraient n'importe quoi si elle leur demandait. Il me semble que les fer-nés sont plutôt récalcitrants, qu'ils ne cessent de se rebeller, qu'ils pillent les paysans et ne causent que des dégâts.

-Il faudra faire voter les gens pour s'en assurer, marmonna Davos, comme s'il avait oublié leur présence.

-Pas si vite, votre majesté, rattrapa rapidement Genna Lannister, je peux voir l'intérêt de votre proposition. Mais que pourriez-vous apporter au conseil ? Surtout que Lady Yara nous aura quitté.

Daenerys savait quoi répondre:

-Je suis une Targaryen, débuta-t-elle, pour beaucoup, cela sera rassurant de voir que vous ne me tenez pas à l'écart, de voir que tout le monde a une place, d'autant qu'à Essos, les gens seront plus prompt à négocier avec moi ou Daario Naharis pour les traités commerciaux, je sais parler et gouverner un peuple, un jour, mon dragon reviendra.

-J'accepte, clama Lady Yara avec empressement, lui tendant la main. Daenerys la saisiT, ravie.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de prendre cette décision, rappela doucement Lord Davos, mais il est vrai que nous devrions y réfléchir.

-Et Peyrdragon ? interrogea Genna.

-Il y reste des conseillers proches mais de toute façon il n'y a pas vraiment de large région qui en dépende, rappela Daenerys, c'était censé être la seconde résidence des Targaryen, lorsqu'ils voulaient quitter la capitale.

Daenerys marquait de plus en plus de points, elle le sentait ne serai-ce que par les regards qu'échangeaient Davos et Genna.

-Jon vous rejoindrez ici alors ? pensa deviner Lord Davos, un sourire éclaira ses traits à l'idée d'avoir le jeune homme amical auprès d'eux.

-Pas dans l'immédiat, il est dans le Nord, il ne sera pas de retour de sitôt, argua sèchement Daenerys qui ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur la question de Jon.

Voulait-elle qu'il la rejoigne ? Bien-sûr il était le père des jumeaux et rien que l'idée de ne plus être dans ses bras la rendait malade. D'un autre côté, politiquement, il serait peut-être plus sage de le faire rester à Peyrdragon, où il ne risquerait pas d'interférer avec ses plans. Après tout, c'était depuis qu'ils l'associaient à Jon que les gens ne lui faisaient pas confiance, sans doute à cause de cette histoire d'inceste. Pourtant, c'était devenu une tradition chez les Targaryen depuis des siècles, pourquoi tout à coup, serai-ce répréhensible aux yeux de la multitude ?

D'un autre côté, elle avait besoin de Daario Naharis pour l'instant, sous plusieurs aspects, et là encore, le retour de Jon mettrait un obstacle entre eux.

-Nous devons en discuter en privé Lady Daenerys, s'excusa Davos, gêné, mais il semble que votre proposition soit honnête.

Daenerys déglutit avec difficulté, elle détestait toujours autant le titre de Lady, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était. Plusieurs personnes le remarquèrent, Genna Lannister qui dissimula un sourire amusé, Lady Yara que les manières de la coure insupportaient pour les raisons opposées à celles de Daenerys, alors que Yara trouvait le terme trop informel, Daenerys considérait qu'il ne recouvrait pas vraiment ce qu'elle était, que c'était un manque de respect qu'on ne se serait certes pas permis si elle avait encore eu son dragon.

Daario s'était raidi, lui aussi était habitué à ce qu'on traite Daenerys avec plus d'égard, mais elle lui fit un signe imperceptible pour l'inciter au calme.

-Bien, Lady Yara,va vous raccompagner à vos appartements.

Daenerys l'invita à dîner avec elle et Daario, pressentant qu'il n'y aurait pas pour l'instant de repas officiel avec la famille royale et les membres du conseil, pas avant que Genna et Davos ne se soient chamailler pendant plusieurs heurs avant d'approuver sa place au conseil. Elle n'invita pas son ancien espion le cousin du Tyrelll, D'haut-jardin, elle n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Yara avait des manières exubérantes, elle se percha nonchalamant sur un canapé, posant sans cérémonie ses bottes souillées de boue sur la petite table ou avait était déposé leurs verres, à côté de ses lourdes chaussures, ceux-ci paraissaient encore plus fragile et susceptibles d'être brisés à tout moment. Encore moins domestiqué que Daario, songea-t-elle, alors que celui-ci s'asseyait un peu trop près d'elle sur le canapé opposé à celui de Yara.

-J'avoue que c'est bien joué, débuta la fer-née, je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez remonter la pente aussi facilement après le drame que vous avez causé au pays des loups.

-Je n'ai pas causé de drame, se récria Daenerys, puis se radoucissant, mais nous sommes du même côté désormais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si vous souhaitez réellement que nous soyions assises du même côté votre futur majesté, il va falloir que votre ami se pousse, nous ne tiendrons pas à trois sur ce sofa.

La jeune femme plaisantait, elle avait adressé un clin d'œil mutin à Daario, et un sourire tordu à Daenerys. On ne savait jamais à quoi s'en tenir avec Yara, elle flirtait avec tout le monde et menaçait tout autant.

-Je voulais dire que nos intérêts sont liés, clarifia Daenerys inutilement.

-Il semblerait, convint Yara, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour comploter contre le roi de Westeros et la main, je n'aspire qu'à rentrer chez moi et à abandonner tous ces jeux de coure.

-Me soutiendrez vous ?

-Du moment que c'est dans mon intérêt et que vous ne me demandez pas de faire du mal à des gens que j'aime bien.

Daenerys acquiesça pensivement, il faudrait se satisfaire de ce type de promesse, Yara n'était pas le genre à tomber à ses genoux et à lui jurer une fidélité et une obéissance éternelle. Daario effleura son bras et elle frissonna.

Le reste du dîner se passa en silence ou en discussion anodine Jusqu'à ce que Lady Yara prenne Rhaelina dans ses bras et se mette entête de lui chanter une vieille berceuse traditionnelle.

-Il était un petit dragon,

Il était un petit dragon, qui n'avait ja, ja, jamais rien brûlé,

Qui n'avait ja, ja, jamais rien brûlé ohé, ohé,

Il partit pour un long voyage, Il partit pour un long voyage, et trouva celle, celle, celle,

Qu'il devait aimer,

et trouva celle, celle, celle, qu'il devait aimer ohé, ohé."

-Ça suffira, interrompit Daenerys, sa fille souriait les yeux clos, incapable à cet âge de comprendre les paroles de la mélodie, mais appréciant sans doute le ton enjoué de Yara, et l'attention qu'on lui portait.

-Cela vous fait penser à Jon, c'est ça ? comprit Lady Yara, et peut-être l'avait-elle fait exprès pour la tester, pour tester son attachement au jeune homme. Daenerys serra ses bras autour d'elle, en proie à une confusion profonde.

Surtout qu'elle connaissait la suite des paroles de la comptine enfantine, elle évoquait une histoire d'amour, ou le jeune dragon tombait amoureux et n'écoutait que son cœur.

Daario demeura obstinément auprès d'elle, même après qu'elle eut rejoint ses appartements. Elle n'eut pas envie qu'il la laisse.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, murmura Daario dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle frissonna, elle ne voyait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à discuter.

-Gardes tes commentaires désagréables pour toi, proposa-t-elle.

-J'ai vu Drogon dans le ciel au-dessus de la baie des dragons, lâcha-t-il soudain, le clair de lune éclairant son visage sérieux.

Daenerys sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, il n'avait aucune raison d'inventer une chose pareille, était-ce possible ?

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt, s'énerva-t-elle.

-Il n'est pas resté, tenta-t-il, et je ne voulais pas te faire de peine en remuant le couteau dans la plaie. J'imagine que son départ a dû te blesser.

Personne ne saurait jamais à quel point, se promit-elle.

-Comment as-tu pu ...

-Écoute Daenerys, il y a très peu de chances pour qu'il revienne te voir maintenant qu'il a goûté à la liberté.

-À moins que quelque chose l'attire à Westeros, réalisa-t-elle, comme un autre dragon, si je pouvais récupérer cet œuf peut-être pourrai-je réussir à avoir deux Dragons :

Daario ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés:

-Comment comptes-tu récupérer un œuf qui se trouve à l'extrême Nord du royaume ?

-Je vais devoir parler de son existence à Lord Davos et Lady Genna, confia-t-elle, en soulignant les dangers que cela pourrait représenter pour la petite Joy Hill qui garde l'œuf en ce moment.

-Crois-tu qu'ils seraient susceptibles de t'écouter ?

-Il le faudra bien, je ne vais pas laisser Sansa prendre le contrôle d'un dragon ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu t'inquiètes trop à propos de cette fille, reprocha Daario, je croyais que ce n'était qu'une gamine ordinaire qui voulait juste vivre en paix dans son coin.

Daenerys soupira:

-C'est ce que je croyais au début, mais elle a quelque chose... quelque chose qui fait que les gens veulent la protéger.

Daenerys avait fini par comprendre cela, avec le temps qu'elle avait passé à réfléchir à ce sujet. Daenerys inspirait le respect, la crainte et l'amour. Sansa, c'était autre chose, son peuple voulait la protéger, parce qu'elle se donnait entièrement même quand elle n'avait rien à donner, et qu'il émanait d'elle la même énergie que du Nord, ils auraient déchiqueté avec leurs dents la première personne qui aurait osé poser un doigt sur sa peau. Dès que Daenerys avait vu Tyrion retrouver Sansa avant le début de la LonguE Nuit, elle avait su qu'elle était en danger. Daenerys trembla, cela lui avait rappelé le jour où Sansa, après avoir presque été brûlée vive par sa faute, lui était venue en aide dans le bois sacré de Winterfell. Elle secoua la tête, elle voulait sa mort et pourtant, elle ne pouvait imaginer enfoncer elle-même une lame dans son cœur. Ou peut-être que si, pour voir s'il n'était qu'un morceau de glace. Il n'y aurait pas de nouveaux souverains tous les quatre ans dans ce pays, il n'y aurait qu'une seule reine et se serait elle. Elle eut envie de pouvoir s'expliquer avec elle, se disputer, l'étriper à main nue une bonne fois pour toute, où encore mieux la voir prêter allégeance, cela serait peut-être plus juste, moins douloureux pour tout le monde.

C'était à cause de Jon, se dit-elle, elle admirait son courage et son honneur à lui, et cela les lui faisaient reconnaître chez la jeune fille.

-Je vais parler à Lord Davos et à Lady Genna du dragon, ils ne pourront pas me dire qu'il ne faut pas faire quelque chose, décida-t-elle à voix haute.

Daario lui sourit:

-Ils devront me croire, poursuivit-elle, et il faudra exiger qu'on fasse faire venir l'œuf avec la petite Joy, je veux voir qui c'est.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont t'obéir ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Ici ce n'est pas comme à Essos, rétorqua-t-elle, les gens ont peur des dragons, ils voudront s'assurer que cet œuf n'éclose pas.

-Faute à qui.

-Tais-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

-À vos ordres, Khallissi.

-Et embrasses-moi, ajouta-t-elle, après une hésitation.

Daario s'empressa d'accéder à sa demande. Il l'embrassa comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Il la serra contre lui. Daario était magnifique, il l'adulait et Daenerys en avait assez de penser à Jon qui l'avait abandonner.

-Tu vas rester avec moi, ajouta-t-elle.

-Toujours, promit-il.

-Cette nuit, corrigea-t-elle, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

La robe rouge de Daenerys disparut en quelques secondes fébriles dans la nuit d'hiver étrangement tiède de la capitale.

Note :être dans la tête de Daenerys est très troublant et satisfaisant à la fois, je trouve et je ne l'aime toujours pas.

Sinon, la berceuse de Yara est en fait une adaptation que j'ai fait de la comptine « il était un petit navire » XD, sinon, lES choses se mettent doucement en place pour le prochain grand événement de cette histoire…

Merci d'avoir lu ! À bientôt,


	36. Chapitre 36

Note : Coucou, encore un grand merci à ceux qui lisent, qui laissent des reviews, et aux nouveaux qui suivent cette histoire ! Un chapitre un peu plus calme que le précédent, et pour cause, on passe de Daenerys à Bran...

Chapitre 36: Bran

Le blizzard s'était installé depuis plus d'une semaine au-dessus de Winterfell, confinant tout le monde à l'intérieur. Les garçons de l'âge de Bran, jeunes écuyers des lords Nordiens ou attachés au château ne tenaient plus en place. Bran non plus, pour dire la vérité. Il continuait à s'exercer à marcher, accompagné de ses sœurs, de Joy, ou des autres garçons.

Les choses s'étaient nettement empirées à ses yeux lorsqu'on était venu leur annoncer, à Joy et lui, que par quelque étrange phénomène le conseil du Nord supposait qu'ils avaient déclenché un processus de gestation de l'œuf intrinsèquement lié à leur métabolisme. Comme s'ils avaient couvé l'œuf comme des volatiles et que désormais ils continuait d'y être lié. Pourtant ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé avec Daenerys, il l'avait vu dans ses visions de corneille, et pourtant la douleur, les marques étaient là, ainsi que l'œuf qui palpitait à certaines occasions. Alors que les portions de nourriture s'amaigrissaient, ils avaient tenté des choses pour stopper le processus ces dix derniers jours. Joy et lui avaient été tenu à distance, chacun confiné à une extrémité du château, et l'œuf a un troisième endroit. Mais leurs marques avaient rougi, la douleur avait augmenté et Sansa avait arrêté l'expérience de manière catégorique. De toute façon, l'œuf était toujours secoué de palpitations. Tout ceux qui étaient au courant les observaient, Joy et lui, comme s'ils étaient susceptibles d'exploser à n'importe quel moment. Bran avait été tellement soulagé de ne plus être la corneille, de retrouver ses jambes et surtout son humanité, il ne savait pas que c'était pour être aussi vite entraîner dans un autre rôle trop grand pour lui.

-Bran ! s'écria la voix de Joy dans son dos, à l'aide de ses béquilles, il se retourna pour la voir accourir, c'était sa forme de déplacement la plus courante. De lourdes cernes noires encerclaient ses yeux brillants d'excitation, mais elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Il y a un groupe qui organise des jeux dans les cuisines, tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Quand tu dis un groupe...

-Ho:, ni tes sœurs ni les conseillers bien sûr, ils sont si occupés, je veux dire Robin, et puis deux écuyers et Eliane, l'apprenti couturière du château.

Bran se tendit, des personnes de son âge, des adolescents, il avait du mal à interagir avec eux, parce qu'il n'avait jamais appris à être un garçon ordinaire, mais il se devait d'essayer, et il le devait à sa famille.

Il acquiesça en tentant de prendre un air nonchalant.

-Parfait ! s'écria-t-elle, en réglant ses pas sur son rythme lent, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, faisant comme s'il ne se traînait pas lamentablement mais plutôt que tous deux marchaient doucement, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus urgent, rien de plus important à faire dans le monde entier.

Devant la porte des cuisines, Bran marqua une pause, hésitant, Joy le remarqua et murmura:

-Ils sont vraiment moins effrayants que Mélisandre.

En effet, les quatre adolescents assis en cercle sur le sol de la cuisine n'étaient pas bien impressionnants, Robin était clairement ici parce qu'il cherchait à récupérer de la nourriture, les deux écuyers étaient Gavin Clay dont le grand frère avait tenté de gagner la main de Sansa mais qui pour sa part était un garçon de seize ans tout au plus au visage rond et rieur, et Stephen d'un an l'aîné de Bran qui venait de la ville d'hiver et s'était récemment engagé pour travailler au château.

Eliane avait grandi dans les parrages et devait avoir son âge, ses cheveux noirs et ses joues roses lui disaient quelque chose. La lourde table de bois avait été repoussée au fond de la pièce avec les chaises pour ménager un large espace vide au milieu.

-Salut Bran, lança Joyeusement Gavin, content de voir que Joy t'as déniché, tu ne dois pas manquer ça, regardes.

Il exhiba un petit tonneau ouvert au milieu du groupe, du vin apparemment. Bran ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si exceptionnel, il y en avait toujours eu aux cuisines, beaucoup de lords en buvaient, pas lui, non pas qu'on lui eut interdit, simplement le goût ne l'avait jamais attiré lorsqu'il était une corneille et depuis qu'il était redevenu humain son premier objectif était de devenir un membre de la famille Stark dont ses sœurs et Jon seraient fiers, dont ses parents auraient été fiers. Et à sa connaissance, la consommation excessive de vin poussait souvent les gens à des actes qu'ils regrettaient par la suite.

-Tu avais dit qu'on devait jouer à un jeu, se plaignit Joy avec une moue déçue. Bran s'aperçut alors qu'elle était la plus jeune du groupe, et qu'elle avait été éduquée presque comme une lady à part entière malgré son statut d'enfant naturel. Ce n'était pas qu'il considérait que les nobles valaient mieux que les autres, simplement il connaissait Stephen et Eliane depuis toujours ou presque, et la maturité et la responsabilité ne les étouffaient pas. S'ils comptaient simplement passer l'après-midi à boire jusqu'à perdre connaissance, Bran devrait sans doute éloigner Joy, la protéger des mots crus qui risquaient de s'échapper de leurs bouches pâteuses. C'était ridicule, se rendit-il compte, du moins Joy semblait parfaitement à l'aise au milieu des autres; pas comme lui. N'approuvant pas forcément leur attitude, mais peu troublée par elle, comme si elle savait qu'au fond, ils finiraient par se ranger à son avis.

-Mais on va jouer à un jeu, apprit Stephen en souriant, c'est un vieux jeu du nord, il pourrait nous permettre de choisir nos hivernales, c'est comme ça qu'a fait mon père, au dernier hiver. On lance un défi à une personne, quelque chose d'embarrassant ou de difficile à faire, et si la personne refuse ou n'y parvient pas, elle boit.

-Pas très original, commenta Joy, mes cousins Jaime et Tyrion jouaient à un truc dans ce goût-là à Castral Rock quand ils avaient notre âge. Et je ne bois pas. Tyrion me l'a fait juré quand j'avais sept ans, ce qui était très osé de sa part, étant donné son comportement à l'époque.

-Bien sûr, tu es trop petite, rassura Eliane d'un ton condescendant, on aurait des ennuis avec Lady Sansa ou Lord Tyrion si tu finissais ivre.

Eliane était une fille chouette, se remémora Bran, il avait parfois joué à cache-cache avec elle autrefois, et elle travaillait dur pour apprendre à fabriquer des vêtements à la fois résistants et magnifiques. Seulement Eliane avait seize ans, et aujourd'hui, pour une raison que Bran ne comprenait pas, elle était agacée par la présence de l'autre jeune fille. Ou peut-être que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les œillades qu'elle lançaient plus ou moins discrètement à Gavin Clay.

-Bon, on joue ou pas ? s'impatienta Robin que Bran avait presque oublié.

-Parfait, Robin tu t'es vanté de savoir tirer à l'arc tout à l'heure, montre nous ça.

Ils avaient un arc léger et placèrent un cageot pour cible, et il s'avéra que si Robin avait su tirer un jour, ce n'était clairement pas le cas aujourd'hui, et il dût boire abondamment sous les rires des autres.

Bran constata avec soulagement que Joy ne trouvait pas le jeu à son goût non plus, elle écrivait distraitement dans un petit carnet, de l'encre bleu tâchait une fois de plus le bout de son nez. Bran aurait voulu se pencher pour lire pardessus son épaule, mais cela aurait attiré l'attention des autres et il n'en avait clairement pas l'intention.

-À toi robin, encouragea Gavin, en buvant une coupe de vin alors qu'il n'avait même pas perdu le défi, choisis quelqu'un et lances-lui un défi.

-Joy, montre nous l'œuf de dragon, demanda-t-il avec hargne, il désirait se venger de l'humiliation qu'il avait subi et qui mieux que Joy comme victime de sa colère ?

Bran se raidit violemment, horrifié.

Joy essaya de produire un son qu'elle devait vouloir faire passer pour un éclat de rire:

-Tu te sens bien ? Est-ce que tu trouves que je ressemble à une Targaryen pour avoir un dragon ? Je serai flatté si tu ne m'avais pas déjà donné ton avis sur mon apparence qui me fait dire que tes blagues sont vraiment mauvaises.

Bran croisa le regard vert de Joy qui brillait désormais de colère, on leur avait fait promettre sur leur honneur de ne discuter du dragon qu'avec les personnes déjà mises dans le secret. Simplement, soit le vin avait encore joué un tour, soit Robin n'avait pas d'honneur, sans doute un peu des deux.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir l'air d'une Targaryen pour avoir déniché un œuf, persista Robin.

Stephen, Gavin et Eliane les écoutaient, laissant échapper des gloussements confus, ne sachant au juste de qui il devait prendre le parti. Les nordiens avaient eu la preuve de l'existence de dragons avec le séjour de Daenerys Targaryen à Winterfell et plus que tout, l'attaque des marcheurs blancs avaient poussé les gens à croire encore plus dans les vieilles légendes. Pire encore, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce avaient assisté à son évolution, à ses dons de Corneille, puis au départ de celle-ci et et au retour de ses facultés motrices. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas entièrement joué les cyniques.

-Robin, nous en aurions entendu parler s'il y avait un dragon à Winterfell, corrigea Gavin, mon frère est un Lord tu sais, il discute avec la Gardienne du Nord, elle lui aurait dit, ils ont dîné ensemble il y a deux semaines.

Gavin n'était que l'écuyer de son grand frère Halden Clay et venait d'une famille noble assez peu importante, mais il semblait clairement penser que son frère était un conseiller politique de Sansa, soit l'aîné des frères exagérait, soit celui-là idolâtrait par trop son aîné.

-C'est stupide, les gens nobles ont des secrets, c'est comme ça qu'ils gardent le pouvoir, apprit Eliane, apparemment remise de la déception que lui avait causé le manque d'attention du garçon, ils cachent des choses au peuple pour qu'ils ne se révoltent pas.

Eliane rejeta ses boucles brunes en arrière en examinant Joy puis Bran avec circonspection, elle n'avait pas tort, quoique Bran eut été curieux de savoir si, en tant que servante dans un château tel que Winterfell, elle se considérait comme faisant partie du peuple, ou plutôt dans le secret des grands. Il semblait que la deuxième possibilité soit la plus probable.

-Elle l'a sur elle, poursuivait Robin.

-Pourquoi lui aurait-on laissé le garder sur elle ? protesta vivement Bran, effrayé de la tournure de la conversation.

-Prouves-le Joy, souffla Eliane, enlèves cette cape, il ne fait pas si froid dans les cuisines, la cheminée est immense.

-Je ne suis pas obligée de participer à ce jeu, assura Joy en se levant, Bran se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds pour la suivre.

-Si tu t'en vas, tout le monde saura que c'est vrai, constata Robin, et tu n'auras même pas acheté leur silence.

Bran savait déjà qu'ils étaient coincés, si Robin faisait cette remarque d'enfant gâté et pointait du doigt l'évidence aux trois autres.

Joy parut le comprendre, car elle s'arrêta net et se débarrassa brusquement de sa cape.

Eliane s'en empara et en vida les poches, en extirpant une plume et le petit carnet dans lequel Joy écrivait quelques instants plus tôt avec l'encre qui était resté sur la table.

-Il est forcément quelque part, protesta Robin, en tapant du pied sur le sol comme un gosse de cinq ans.

Eliane contempla la robe sans poche de Joy et murmura:

-Je ne vois pas où... attends... pourquoi ta robe est-elle si lâche, comme si tu attendait un enfant ?

-tout le monde ne ressent pas le besoin de s'étouffer dans des robes trop serrées en toute circonstances, rétorqua Joy, en reculant vers la porte.

-Tu as juste dû le cacher dans ton corsage constata Eliane, et sans crier gare, elle tira sur le nœud de la robe de lainage grise de l'autre jeune fille.

-Eliane ! s'écria Gavin Clay, arrête ça tout de suite, c'est une Lady de la famille Lannister...

Mais le mal était fait, Joy sous le choc, n'avait pas eu le réflexe de rattraper le tissu lorsqu'il glissa de ses épaules, et elle ne le fit que quand il atteignit sa taille, exposant la chemise plus serrée qu'elle portait en-dessous, et la protubérance de l'œuf serré contre ses côtes.

Bran vit les larmes briller dans les yeux de Joy, il s'avança, ne sachant trop que faire, il avait envie de flanquer des coups de points à robin et Eliane qui avaient provoqué cela. Mais ça aurait été se comporter aussi puérilement qu'eux. N'empêche, Joy était son amie, sa seule amie en fait, un vrai Stark n'aurait pas laissé quelqu'un être humilié de la sorte.

Soudain, la voix de Joy s'éleva avec un aplomb admirable.

-Je ne vois pas ce que la vision de mon chemisier prouve, qui sait ? Peut-être que je suis un monstre, une créature elfique et que mon signe distinctif est une bosse au milieu du torse ?

Ce sarcasme venait tout droit de la maison des lions, Bran plus que jamais trouva qu'elle ressemblait à Tyrion, à Jaime aussi, et à sa Tante Genna, des aperçus qu'il avait eu de leur passé à tous, mais pas à Cersei, jamais à Cersei.

Joy n'essayait pas de leur faire croire qu'elle ne portait pas un bébé dragon au creux de sa poitrine, ce combat était perdu, elle voulait faire honte à ceux qui étaient capables de ressentir ce sentiment.

Et cela fonctionna, tous sauf Robin détournèrent le regard, tandis que Gavin et Stephen rougissaient de gêne.

-Vous n'avez rien vu, fit Bran, du ton le plus ferme qu'il pût, il avait essayé d'utiliser les intonations de glace de sa soeur lorsqu'elle s'adressait à ceux qui la défiaient mais sans succès, il se fit l'effet d'un gamin suppliant.

-Bien sûr, Bran, les secrets de la famille Stark... et de leurs alliés sont les miens, assura Stephen, je suis apprenti garde après tout.

Stephen était mal à l'aise, il ne souhaitait clairement pas que son poste au château soit compromis par cette histoire qui ne le passionnait clairement pas.

-Ma mère ne me croirait pas, apprit Eliane, et je n'ai personne d'autres à qui en parler.

Bran n'en était pas certain, en tant que couturière au service des Stark et que personne futée elle aurait pu faire une bonne espionne, mais à part Daenerys, qui voudrait les espionner ? Hors son espion à elle avait été démasqué. Peut-être en avait-elle plusieurs ?

Gavin se jeta à genoux aux pieds de Joy, sortit sa dague et s'exclama:

-Sur l'honneur de la maison Clay, je ne dirai pas un mot sur la possibilité que vous ayez un dragon. Si les dieux ont jugé bon de vous faire ce don, nous vous devons le respect.

Bran eut envie de s'esclaffer sur la tentative de chevalerie du jeune écuyer, mais sans doute aurait-il pu être un peu comme lui, dans un monde où l'hiver ne serait pas venu. Dans un monde où Bran n'aurait pas eu à lutter pour sa survie.

Joy était distraite, elle regardait depuis plusieurs minutes à travers la fenêtre:

-La tempête est finie, annonça-t-elle, du moins c'est la première accalmie totale que j'observe depuis dix jours.

Tous constatèrent qu'elle disait vrai et se précipitèrent vers les portes de la pièce pour voir s'ils pouvaient sortir du château.

Joy l'attendit et lui chuchota:

-J'imagine qu'on ne va pas tout de suite profiter de l'air frais.

-Non, soupira Bran. En effet, il était impératif d'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer à Sansa, Arya, Tyrion et les autres.

Sauf que Bran sentit sa cicatrice le brûler, il s'arrêta en même temps que Joy. C'était la même douleur que lorsqu'ils s'éloignaient, Joy et lui, ils ne le faisaient plus vraiment ces derniers jours, leurs chambres n'étant pas assez éloignées pour que la douleur revienne la nuit.

-Que se passe-t-il ? chuchotta-t-elle, les bras serrés autour de son torse.

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna Bran, Joy se laissa tomber contre le mur, Bran s'assit à côté d'elle, tremblant, fermant les yeux.

Il avait l'impression que des griffes s'enfonçaient dans ses côtes.

Lorsqu'il souleva les paupières, Joy avait récupéré l'œuf dans ses mains, le front plissé.

Les autres s'étaient éloignés vite, et heureusement, le couloir était désert.

Bran sentit courir sous sa peau une panique qui n'était pas simplement la sienne.

-Je crois... que... qu'il se sent menacé, murmura-t`il, l'œuf je veux dire... ça paraît bizarre mais...

-Il est brûlant, constata Joy, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le garder au creux de sa paume.

-Peut-être que tu devrais le lâcher.

Joy acquiesça à contre cœur et posa l'œuf sur le sol de pierre fraIs, sans résultat immédiat.

Ce n'était pas une douleur insoutenable pour Bran, mais c'était trop puissant pour qu'il puisse se relever et il se demanda, un peu paniqué, ce qui se passerait si le bébé dragon naissait dans ce couloir.

Bran se pencha pour examiner la source de leurs tourments et constata avec terreur qu'une minuscule fissure c'était creusée dans la coquille pourtant dure comme le marbre de l'œuf.

-Non ! protesta Joy, pas ça, pas ça pas ça.

Elle ne s'adressait à personne en particulier, une litanie désespérée contre ce sur quoi personne n'avait de pouvoir coulait de ses lèvres, en un torrent violent. Elle avait l'air si jeune, elle était définitivement trop jeune, Bran sentit que la culpabilité commençait à le ronger. Si elle n'avait pas dû le secourir dans cette rivière gelée, alors elle n'aurait pas manqué mourir de froid, ils n'auraient pas déclenché le processus. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'elle s'échapppe sans se soucier de lui. Mais ça n'aurait pas été Joy, et Mélisandre serait toujours un problème pour Westeros.

Bran ramassa l'œuf d'une main, saisit celle de Joy de l'autre:

-Pas ça, pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant ! supplia-t-il à son tour, et cette fois, l'œuf refroidit, et la douleur dans ses côtes se résorba.

Apparemment c'était aussi le cas de Joy qui lui sourit, encore pâle.

-Hé bien il fallait juste lui demander avec insistance, constata-t-elle, désormais ses doigts étaient bien plus chauds que l'œuf, aussi immobile et inoffensif qu'un vulgaire caillou.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra le retenir pour toujours, répondit sombrement Bran, il est fissuré maintenant.

-J'ai toujours voulu voir un dragon pour de vrai, confia Joy, comme tout le monde j'imagine, et maintenant, j'ai cette possibilité et je suis censée l'empêcher.

-Je sais Joy, je suis vraiment désolé, mais les dragons n'ont jamais obéi qu'aux Targaryen, il pourrait décider de nous éliminer et de s'enfuir, où alors, lorsqu'il grandira, que nous ne pourrons plus le cacher, Daenerys, et le roi, le conseil, tout le monde tombera sur Winterfell pour s'en emparer, tu seras en danger, Sansa sera en danger, toutes les personnes dans le secret seront en dangers. On ne peut pas, on ne doit pas souhaiter ça. J'ai une meute à protéger, je suis un loup, les loups n'ont jamais rien eu à faire avec les dragons.

Joy l'observa une seconde avant de baisser le menton, fixant un point dans le vide, quelque chose d'indéchifrable sur son visage, comme si elle voyait ou pensait à quelque chose qui n'effleurait pas la conscience de Bran. Avec son passé de corneille, il n'était pas dans son habitude d'ignorer ce qui se tramait dans la tête de ses interlocuteurs, cela l'agaça.

-qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Ho, rien d'intéressant, assura-t-elle d'un ton léger, je me demande si on peut dire qu'on a tout les deux failli accoucher il y a une minute. Si ça ressemble à ça, je ne me marierai jamais.

Ils s'esclaffèrent brièvement. Ce n'était pas le fruit de ses réflexions précédentes, Bran en était certain, mais elle avait parfaitement le droit de détourner la conversation, c'était ce que faisaient les humains pour se protéger, ce que Bran n'avait pas encore appris à faire.

Au loin, une agitation nouvelle se levait dans le château. La tempête devait réellement être terminé. Ceux qui le devaient retourner travailler dans les fermes ou les saires, on faisait rentrer de nouvelles provisions au château, sans doute des membres du conseil allaient partir à cheval pour la ville d'hiver, pour faire état des dégâts. Pourvu que Sansa, Tyrion et mestre Nathan ne partent pas eux aussi. Ce n'était pas la peine que Bran espère la présence d'Arya, il était certain qu'elle avait saisi la première occasion pour regagner les bois, son élément naturel. Des cris de joie juvéniles éclatèrent au loin, sans doute des jeunes écuyers organisant des batailles de boules de neige. Bran eut envie d'être avec eux, surtout que Joy soit avec eux, qu'ils soient insouciants et libres.

-Nous allons donc fêter les hivernales, sourit Joy, ça va être exaltant ! Une focette se creusa sur sa joue, apparemment elle partageait l'enthousiasme de Sansa pour cette célébration qui inquiétait beaucoup Bran. Déjà, sa soeur allait se marier, certes pour la troisième fois, mais cela le rendait anxieux, bien que raisonnablement, elle n'aurait pu faire meilleur choix.

Bran ne sut que répondre, son hivernal était Meera Reed, il le savait, mais il se demandait comment la jeune femme endeuillée prendrait cela. Sans doute, avec froideur, comme il le méritait. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne savait pas qui était l'hivernale de Joy, piqué de curiosité il lui posa directement la question:

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas censé être un secret, du moment que je garde mon présent dissimulé, réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

-Oui, l'encouragea-t-il.

-Et bien, tu es mon hivernale, sans toi, Mélisandre m'aurait brûlé vive, admit-elle, en laissant échapper un petit rire, je n'aurai pas survécu à l'hiver sans toi, tu t'es libéré d'une antité mythique pour me venir en aide.

-Ho, rougit Bran, ho, heu merci . Bran se sentait mortifié, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Bien sûr, cela aurait dû être logique, mais il n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé.

-Je... mon hivernale est Lady Meera Reed, se sentit-il obligé de dire d'un ton contrit.

-Tu as intérêt, répondit Joy, en souriant, détendue, c'est grâce à elle que tu es toujours là, elle et son petit frère... et la corneille lui a fait de la peine je pense.

Il se dégageait de Joy une certitude tranquille qui rassura Bran. Elle faisait totalement la différence entre Bran et La Corneille, c'était agréable. Les hivernales n'étaient pas censés être forcément réciproques, mais c'était tout de même un geste symbolique puissant et d'autres filles auraient pu être bouleversées. Pas Joy. Il était tellement aisé d'être amie avec elle, il avait l'impression d'être ordinaire et spécial à la fois, sans en souffrir. Il espéra que l'œuf de dragon ne briserait pas leur amitié.

-Bon, allons-y, je déteste avoir à gâcher le bonheur des autres, mais on ne peut pas gérer cela touT seuls.

Joy avait raison, mais que pourrait faire les autres ?

Finalement, ils durent attendre que la plupart des membres du conseil, dont les sœurs de Bran, reviennent de diverses visites aux fermes alentours et à la ville dépendant du château.

Joy et Bran attendirent dehors, soulagés de se retrouver dans l'air froid, à une certaine distance du château. Quand un groupe de cavaliers apparut au loin, Bran sentit son estomac se nouer. La première personne à apparaître fut Arya, du moins Bran supposait que c'était elle parce qu'il ne pouvait distinguer que la silhouette d'une jeune fille filant comme l'éclair sur un cheval noir et qui ne montait pas en amazone puisqu'elle ne portait pas de robe. Mais les autres la talonnaient ; Ilirian était à deux doigts de la rattraper, et Faérie pressait son cheval de courir plus vite pour gagner la course improvisée qui se déroulait sous ses yeux envieux.

Tyrion aurait sans doute pu aller plus vite mais Sansa qui, contrairement à sa sœur, n'avait sans doute pas prévu cette activité, était ralentie par sa posture de côté, disparaissant presque dans sa cape de fourrure, et le Lannister ne tenait sans doute pas à la distancer. Ils avançaient tout de même à vive allure, à en juger par les cheveux de Sansa qui flottaient librement comme un étendard dans son dos, leurs deux chevaux exécutaient un carroussel parfait. Ser Edmund fermait la procession, l'air moins morose qu'à l'acoutumé.

Bran croisa le regard de Joy et vit l'envie qu'il ressentait de faire partie de cette cavalcade se refléter sur son visage.

Bran remarqua que Meera n'était pas parmi eux, sans doute avait-elle préféré rester au château. Tristement, il ne pût pas se l'imaginer sourire aussi largement que les autres, sans être dans l'extrême quand il s'agissait de ses émotions, depuis la mort de son frère et leur dispute, elle apparaissait à Bran d'un calme serein qui ne pouvait être altéré par un amusement futile. Un peu comme lui, lorsqu'il était la corneille,ce qu'il n'était plus...Il secoua la tête et vit qu'Arya les avait rejoint, bondissant silencieusement à terre.

-Salut, Bran, Joy, vous êtes témoins que je les ai tous battu, sourit-elle, avec le printemps qui ne devrait pas tarder, ils n'auront pas d'excuses pour refuser de prendre leur revanche... ou du moins d'essayer.

Ilirian et Faérie descendaient de cheval à présent:

-À condition que la prochaine fois, tout le monde soit au courant que nous faisons une course et que tu ne nous prévienne pas quand tu es déjà partie, répondit Ilirian, hilare malgré ses vingt ans, il n'avait l'air que d'un jeune garçon.

-Pfff, tu parles, cela ne fait que quelques mois que je monte à cheval et j'aurai pu te battre, se vanta Faérie.

-Nous avons de mauvaises nouvelles, informa gravement Bran, surtout à l'adresse d'Arya. Celle-ci se tendit immédiatement, prête à affronter une nouvelle armée de marcheurs blancs sur le champ.

-Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-elle, alors que le reste du groupe les rejoignaient. À leurs mines graves, tous se regroupèrent instinctivement autour de Joy et de Bran. Le château n'était pas loin et un groupe d'écuyers se proposa de ramener les chevaux aux écuries et de les desceller ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec des remerciements

Puis, Bran et Joy racontèrent tous les événements qui avaient eu lieu dans les dernières heures.

-Bran, soupira Sansa, je suis heureuse que tu sois de nouveau toi-même mais je n'avais pas pris en compte que cela signifierait que tu participerais aux jeux stupides d'un groupe d'adolescent quand les circonstances sont ce qu'elles sont avec votre secret.

-Tu n'es pas bien placé pour parler, s'emporta Bran, quand j'étais la corneille, je t'ai vue t'enfuir en cachette de ce château comme une gamine, pour aller jouer les filles ordinaires dans la ville d'hiver.

-C'était différent, fit sa sœur, avec colère, j'étais seule, Arya et toi n'étiez pas là, j'avais besoin de cela, de croire que je pouvais être normale, avoir des amis.

-Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à ça ? cria-t-il, les autres s'étaient reculés, mi-gênés mi surpris par leur violent éclat. Sansa et Bran n'étaient pas le genre à se mettre en colère, encore moins l'un contre l'autre.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, murmura-t-elle, désolée, c'est juste... il faut absolument qu'on les empêche de parler, cela pourrait vous mettre en danger. Un éclat d'acier brilla dans les prunelles de sa soeur, elle regarda Arya, à qui elle sembla transférer la rage froide qui l'habitait. Bran frissonna, il s'inquiétait presque pour Robin, Stephen, Eliane et Gavin.

-C'est moi qui ai demandé à Bran de venir avec moi jouer avec les autres, assura Calmement Joy, je... je ne pensais pas que cet idiot de Robin irait tout débalé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Joy, assura Sansa, en souriant doucement à la benjamine du groupe, Bran se sentit soulagé, au moins Sansa semblait elle aussi décidé à protéger Joy.

-Avez-vous encore mal ? s'enquit Arya.

Bran et Joy secouèrent simultanément la tête.

-Bien, alors je vais aller régler son comte à ce crétin de Robin, il n'aura qu'à vivre dans les cachots, ça fera du bien à tout le monde.

-Arya, ce n'est pas la bonne solution, intervint soudain Tyrion, bien que Robin soit un irrécupérable crétin, il est lord du Val, si nous faisons cela et que le val l'apprend, nous pourrions causer un incident diplomatique, ils sont attachés au fait que se soit un Arhin qui dirige leur région.

-Nous pourrions l'empoisonner, faire croire qu'il est mort de cause naturelle ? proposa Faérie mi-sérieuse, mi-ironique.

-Il a volontairement mis en danger mon petit frère et Joy... réfléchit à haute voix Sansa, une ombre étrange passa sur ses traits, Bran ne savait comment définir cela mais de par sa connaissance très profonde du passé de sa sœur, il devina que d'autres voix que la sienne devaient chuchoter dans sa tête, celle de Cersei, ou celle de Littlefinger peut-être ?

Arya, malheureusement approuvait sa sœur, elle aussi guidée par des instincts violents qu'on leur avait trop tôt enseigné pour survivre.

Tyrion dût le percevoir aussi parce qu'il attrapa la main de Sansa et murmura:

-Ce n'est qu'un gosse, son iMmaturité et sa bêtise ne sont pas des raisons suffisantes pour le condamner à mort.

-Oui, je sais, affirma-t-elle, comme si elle s'éveillait d'un mauvais rêve, ce n'était pas moi, pardon.

Personne ne questionna ses mots, tous comprenaient d'où ils provenaient, tous savaient que Sansa n'était pas folle, qu'elle souffrait simplement, et que le monde ne lui laissait pas le temps de se remettre d'un traumatisme avant de lui en lancer un autre à la figure.

-Je ne le lâcherai plus d'une semelle, rassura Edmund, je ne lui laisserai pas la possibilité de répandre des rumeurs.

-Et je lui parlerai de son futur, poursuivit Ilirian, plutôt des diverses possibilités que mes visions ont montrés.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ? interrogea Arya, frustré.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, lui répondit Ilirian, un problème à la fois.

-Il faudra aussi parler aux trois autres, prévit Faérie, surtout que les Clay comptent partir dès demain.

-Si l'œuf s'est fissuré après ça, il faut sans doute que vous évitiez les émotions fortes, suggéra Sansa, peut-être que l'œuf risque d'éclore sous le coup d'un choc émotionnel.

-En effet, ça a l'air d'être ça confirma Joy, sauf que je ne vois pas comment faire.

À cet instant, un corbeau noire fondit sur le groupe, il portait une lettre et se dirigeait vers le château, Arya l'attrapa au vol et tendit la lettre à sa soeur.

Alors que Sansa en parcourait rapidement le contenu, son visage perdit toutes les couleurs que lui avaient donné sa course, sans un mot, lorsqu'elle l'eut fini elle la tendit à Bran.

Si elle lui donnait d'abord à lui cela ne pouvait signifiait qu'une chose, il avait des ennuis.

À Lady Sansa Stark, gardienne du Nord et à son conseil,

Nous savons de source sûre que vous avez un œuf de dragon dans votre château. Vous en êtes forcément tous conscients. Vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvons nous permettre de vous le laisser. Nous ne craignons rien de vous, nous savons que le Nord n'a pas d'intention belliqueuse, mais comme nous en avons fait l'expérience, un dragon n'est pas apprivoisable ou alors ceux qui y parviennent sont pris d'une volonté de pouvoir. Joy est la petite nièce de ma main, nous ne lui voulons aucun mal, mais nous savons qu'elle aurait trouvé l'œuf avec Brandon Stark et qu'elle le gardait sur elle aux dernières nouvelles. Notre source d'information ne nous plaît pas, et ce n'était pas notre volonté d'espionner vos agissement mais nous ne pouvons pas ne pas réagir. Pour la sécurité du nord même, si l'œuf ne peut être détruit, emmenez-le nous. Je ferais venir tous les mestres spécialisés dans ce domaine, ou construire un coffre incassable pour mettre tout le monde à l'abri. Daenerys Targaryen a intégré le conseil restreint, je ne vais pas prétendre que nos informations nE nous parviennent pas d'elle et peu importe ses erreurs, on peut la considérer comme une experte dans le domaine. Lady Genna voudrait que Joy la rejoigne à la capitale et nous sommes tous curieux de connaître cette jeune personne, particulièrement Lady Daenerys, vous pourriez envoyer Brandon Stark avec elle puisqu'il paraît qu'il marche de nouveau et qu'il est impliqué dans cette affaire. Cependant, contrairement à l'œuf, je n'exige pas leur présence, c'est à eux de décider. Je compte sur votre aide, et je sais que vous comprendrez l'importance de ne pas tenter de gérer seuls un problème qui nous concerne tous.

Lord Davos Mervaut, Roi des Sept Couronnes.

-Et dire qu'il y a une seconde on s'inquiétait au sujet d'un groupe d'ados alors que le roi lui-même vient fourrer son nez dans cette histoire, soupira Faérie.

-Je ne peux pas leur donner l'œuf protesta Joy, quand on s'en éloigne de trop, Bran ou moi, nos cicatrices brûlent comme lorsque nous nous éloignons tous les deux. Et puis, Daenerys trouvera un moyen de le faire éclore et de se servir de lui.

-La lettre du roi n'était pas agressive, nuança Sansa, bien qu'elle dissimula très mal sa panique, comment puis-je refuser de lui envoyer l'œuf ? J'aurai sans doute fait la même chose à sa place, si j'avais été à Port-réal et qu'on m'avait rapporté qu'une région déjà très autonome pourrait faire éclore un œuf de dragon à tout moments.

-Sansa, tu ne peux pas envisager cela, intervint Arya, tu vois bien que Daenerys est derrière tout ça, je ne permettrais pas que notre famille souffre encore à cause d'elle.

Arya s'était postée devant Bran, Aiguille à la main comme si quelqu'un avait menacé son intégrité physique.

-Que puis-je faire sinon obéir ? se récria Sansa, sinon ça sera la guerre, je les accompagnerai avec l'œuf pour expliquer à Lord Davos que la meilleur alternative, étant donné la connexion que Joy et Bran ont avec ce bébé dragon, est de le laisser avec eux dans le nord.

-Tu ne peux pas retourner à Port-réal Sansa, protesta calmement Tyrion, Daenerys t'en veut personnellement pour des raisons qui m'échappent, et crois-moi, dragon ou pas elle est capable de disposer d'un ennemi.

-Et moi n'en suis-je pas capable ? s'énerva Sansa, Bran vit que ses yeux étaient rendus brillants par les larmes.

-Non, souffla Tyrion, pas comme ça, et c'est tant mieux, tu n'es pas un monstre.

Un silence confus suivit cet échange. Silence pendant lequel Ilirian ferma les paupières, tentant sans doute de faire venir un rêve prémonitoire, alors qu'Arya l'observait avec désapprobation mais restait tout de même proche de lui au cas où il devrait tomber.

-Quelqu'un vient, à cheval, avertit soudain Faérie, on devrait peut-être regagner le château, discuter de tout ça avec Meera et Mestre Nathan ils sont plus...

Elle s'interrompit alors, fixant la silhouette solitaire qui s'approchait.

Jon descendit alors de cheval. Arya fut la première à bouger, la première à se remettre de l'hébétude qui les avait tous frappés.

-Jon ! s'écria-t-elle, d'une voix plus haut perchée que d'ordinaire en se précipitant vers leur grand frère.

-Arya, ! répondit Jon, avec chaleur, éclatant de rire, il fit tournoyer sa benjamine dans les airs comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une brindille tandis que celle-ci riait aux éclats. Jon et Arya se ressemblaient tant dans ses moments là que Bran en était envieux, ils avaient les mêmes yeux gris du Nord, les mêmes cheveux sombres, le même sourire que Père. Personne n'aurait dû pouvoir remettre en cause le fait qu'ils étaient des Stark, même si Jon, finalement, n'était pas leur frère de sang, il avait était élevé comme tel et c'était ce qui comptait.

-Comment as-tu pu survivre dehors dans le blizzard ? souffla Arya, impressionnée, alors qu'ils avançaient vers eux.

-Je suis arrivé dans les parages avant le début de la tempête, je me suis abrité chez des fermiers, détrompa-t-il, en la reposant sur le sol neigeux, pour étreindre Sansa.

Pendant quelques secondes Jon et Sansa n'échangèrent aucune salutation, leur lien était plus fragile que celui des autres frères et soeurs Stark, mais aussi plus nécessaire pour leur survie à tous.

-Tu n'as rien ? finit par questionner Jon, avec suspicion et tendresse.

-Pas exactement, sourit-elle, mais je survivrai, et toi aussi, malgré tes folies.

C'était cela, se dit Bran, la survie, c'était ce qui unissait Jon et Sansa. Il était heureux de pouvoir percevoir ces choses-là depuis qu'il était redevenu entièrement et uniquement Bran Stark, les relations, les émotions de ses proches. Il réalisait qu'elles lui avaient terriblement manquées.

Cependant, lorsque les deux aînés se relâchèrent et que Jon se tourna vers lui, il ne sut pas analyser l'élan de joie pur qu'il le saisit:

-Salut Jon, ça fait longtemps.

-Trop longtemps, acquiesça Jon en le serrant contre lui,, pour une fois, Bran s'en fichait d'être traité comme un petit garçon, c'était Jon, c'était son grand frère.

-Tu vas être plus grand que moi, ajouta Jon à son adresse avec un large sourire.

Puis se tournant vers le reste du groupe, il adressa des salutations plus formelle:

-Je comptais vous aider à vous battre contre Mélisandre... mais j'arrive trop tard, constata-t-il.

-On en parlera après, intervint Faérie avec un peu moins de fougue que d'ordinaire, visiblement intimidée par la présence de ce jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait presque que de réputation, pour l'instant, Lord Targaryen nous avons des problèmes plus graves sur les bras.

-Peut-être plus aussi grave que cela tempéra Sansa, lorsque nous t'aurons tout raconter Jon, ho et sans doute après les hivernales, que dirai-tu de rejoindre ta femme à Port-réal, et d'y protéger un œuf de dragon, et éventuellement ses deux propriétaires, Bran et Lady Joy.

Jon ouvrit la bouche, la referma, incrédule.

-Ma femme, à port-réal ? Un dragon ?

-C'est une longue histoire, convint Tyrion, et si nous retournions au chaud pour en discuter.

Tout le monde se rendit à cet argument, après tout, même à l'approche du printemps, le Nord était un lieu incontestablement glacial. La seule personne que l'arrivée de Jon ne paraissait pas avoir calmé était Joy, et pour cause, son problème devait rester entier. Elle n'avait pas de raisons de penser que Jon la protègerai plus efficacement que quiconque d'autre. De plus, elle avait eu peur d'y aller en sachant que sa tante Genna était dans la capitale.

-Personne n'autorisera que Daenerys te fasse du mal. tenta-t-il, alors qu'elle le rattrapait après qu'il ait une fois de plus trébuché dans la neige, ses béquilles s'y enfonçant sans se fixer au sol.

-Ce n'est pas juste cela, murmura-t-elle, juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende, je sais qu'il ne doit pas éclore... mais je ne veux pas qu'on nous l'enlève. Nous sommes liés à lui.

Il n'y avait pas de férocité dans la voix de la jeune Lannister, juste une détermination naissante.

Note : Voilà, merCi d'avoir lu ! Je sais que Jon sort un peu de nulle part, mais pour être honnête je l'avais un peu oublié au milieu de la forêt… je maltraite totalement ces personnages, mais bon rassurez-vous on est parti pour un happy ending pour la plupart d'entre eux, sinon cette fic perdrait toutes ses vertues thérapeutiques XD


	37. Chapitre 37

Note: Coucou, un chapitre de transition avec Arya.

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 37 : Arya

Cela ressemblait à être Nymeria, se dit Arya, en s'affalant davantage sur la fourrure étalée sur le sol en-dessous d'elle. Ici à cet instant précis, tout était confortable et naturel. Ils étaient dans la cabane d'Ilirian, celle où il vivait autrefois avec sa mère, Ilirian lui avait proposé de l'y accompagner alors qu'il allait récupérer des affaires qu'il avait laissé là-bas. Arya avait accepté sans hésiter, elle adorait Winterfell mais l'agitation nerveuse qui y régnait en ce moment était presque insoutenable pour elle. Bizarrement cette pauvre hutte exiguë lui paraissait moins oppressante La présence d'Ilirian, elle devait bien l'admettre, lui était plus agréable que celle de beaucoup d'autres. Il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de la traiter comme une créature dangereuse ou mythique, comme on la traitait souvent au château, et acceptait ses bizarrerie sans frémir. Elle ne blâmait pas les autres d'avoir plus de difficultés, mais toujours était-il qu'Ilirian voulait bien discuter de prémonitions et de rêves verts comme si c'était normal. Elle lui avait également montré sa collection de masques, de visages en peau humaine, en lui expliquant qu'elle ne savait trop si elle devait les garder et contrairement à Jon et Sansa qui avaient frémis tous deux de révulsion ne s'était pas immédiatement écrié que c'était monstrueux. Il lui avait demandé de raconter l'histoire qui l'avait mené à les avoir et lui avait dit que cela dépendait d'elle, de peser l'intérêt que pouvait avoir ses qualités de sans-visage pour protéger sa famille, et ce que cela lui coûtait à elle de se mettre dans la peau d'un mort. Personne, pas même Gendry n'avait été capable d'accepter cela chez Arya.

Ilirian devenait donc malgré elle, un ami précieux.

-Tu dis que tu as un mauvais pressentiment concernant les hivernales, interrogea-t-elle, en se rapprochant de la petite cheminée.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est lié aux hivernales, nuança-t-il, c'est juste que, à partir de cette échéance, le futur que je vois dans mes rêves est brouillé et chaotique

-On pourrait en parler au conseil et annuler les célébrations, proposa Arya, essayant de masquer la note d'espoir dans sa voix.

Ilirian se pencha pour récupérer les marrons grillés au bout de piques, qu'il avait placé dans la cheminée, il lui tendit.

-Cela n'arrangerait rien Arya, fit-il, ils vont quand même devoir partir pour Port-Réal.

-C'est ça qui m'embête, je n'aime pas l'idée de savoir Bran là-bas. Jon non plus en fait, avoua-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais quel autre choix y-a-t-il ?

Arya ne répondit pas, frustrée. Ce n'était pas son domaine. Elle n'avait rien à faire de ce que pouvait penser Daenerys, le roi, la cour, et tous les habitants de Westeros. Si son petit frère et Joy Hill avaient déniché un œuf de dragon, cela n'aurait dû les concerner qu'eux, et le conseil du Nord. Elle comprenait la nécessité d'agir diplomatiquement mais cela l'énervait plus que tout.

-Est-ce que tu veux les accompagner? questionna Ilirian.

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-elle en mordant dans un marron, le craquement sonore résonna anormalement fort dans sa tête, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de voir sa meute séparée de nouveau alors qu'elle venait à peine d'Être réunie, et si elle allait à Port-Réal avec les garçons, alors Sansa serait seule ici.

-Sansa aura toujours plein de monde avec elle ici, fit Ilirian, devinant ses pensées, et puis elle s'en est tirée quand tu étais en voyage à l'ouest de Westeros.

-Daenerys a failli la brûler vive et elle a décidé de renouer avec Tyrion Lannister, rétorqua vivement Arya.

-Hé bien Daenerys est à Port-Réal, maintenant et je croyais que tu n'avais plus de problèmes avec leur mariage ?

-Cela ne me pose pas de problèmes, fit-elle et c'était vrai, s'aperçut-elle avec surprise, mais ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre... quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui faire du mal.

-Elle ne s'est pas mêlée de ton histoire avec Gendry pourtant ? finit par lâcher Ilirian.

-Parce que je sais me défendre, assura-t-elle, c'est moi qui fait du mal aux gens, pas le contraire.

Sa voix était glaciale, même à ses propres oreilles, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Cela faisait fuir les émotions dont elle ne voulait pas.

-Arya, s'il te plaît, arrête ça, soupira Ilirian, son regard triste s'encra dans le sien, qu'elle savait inébranlable.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu peux faire du mal que tu le fais. C'est comme... un loup, si Nymeria se sent agressée, elle pourra dévorer n'importe quel animal, mais elle n'a jamais fait de mal à Fantôme ou à un humain bien intentionnée.

Arya éclata de rire, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en empêcher et cela faisait un temps fou qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Ilirian rit aussi, apparemment emporté par son élan de gaieté.

-Dans le cas de Gendry, je l'ai tout de même vraiment fait souffrir, se reprit-elle sombrement, je lui ai fait croire que quelque chose était possible entre nous pour finalement lui dire que je ne l'épouserai pas et m'enfuir dans mon voyage.

-Tu ne lui as rien dit de plus que la vérité de ce que tu ressentais à deux moments distincts, corrigea Ilirian, sans indiscrétion tout le monde sait que c'est la veille de la longue nuit.. c'est-à-dire, de la fin du monde que tu... que vous enfin que votre relation avait commencé.

Ilirian luttait de toutes ses forces pour formuler une phrase cohérente, mais il s'arrêta à ce résultat médiocre, sous le regard moqueur d'Arya.

-On dirait ma sœur, commenta-t-elle, exaspérée, je ne vois pas le problème dans le fait de dire que Gendry et moi avons couch...

-C'est bon interrompit brusquement Ilirian, j'ai compris. Arya s'apprêtait à enfoncer le clou en se moquant de lui mais elle s'aperçut que ce n'était plus l'embarras qui animait ses traits, plutôt une sorte d'énervement contenu, du moins de reluctance à poursuivre le sujet.

Arya n'avait pas l'intention de le mettre vraiment mal à l'aise, sa seule intention avait été de le taquiner un peu, comme elle le faisait avec Sansa, aidée de Faérie en lui posant des questions crues, et en employant certains mots qui ne manquaient pas de la faire réagir. Mais si Sansa prenait une couleur pivoine, elle finissait par rire avec elles, Ilirian semblait au contraire être en train de plonger dans une mélancolie sombre.

-Tout ça pour dire, je pense que Gendry et moi n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble, finit-elle par continuer, on se ressemblait beaucoup, mais on arrivait pas à se comprendre.

Ilirian demeura pensif, les marrons qu'il tenait au bout d'une broche étaient en train de roussir d'une façon alarmante dans l'âtre. Arya contempla distraitement son bras tendu vers les flammes, malgré les couches de vêtements qui le recouvraient, il était clair qu'il était maigre. Il vivait au château depuis près de trois semaines mais le manque de nourriture dont il avait souffert pendant toute sa croissance avait laissé des traces durables. Il n'était plus rachitique mais sa morphologie restait très svelte, à dix mille lieux de la massivité et de la muscularité d'un ouvrier, d'un fermier ou même de nombre de chevaliers. Il apprenait bien les techniques de combats qu'elle lui enseignait, particulièrement les méthodes de Syrio Forell qui reposaient sur l'agilité et la rapidité. Mais ce n'était pas un combattant. Ses doigts noueux s'accordaient parfaitement aux cordes de son luth. Étrangement, cela ne dérangeait pas Arya, elle aimait l'entendre jouer, et si elle espérait pour sa santé que la malnutrition dont il avait souffert se résorberait vite pour lui permettre d'atteindre un poids susceptible de supporter les rigueurs de l'hiver, elle ne voulait pas du tout voir disparaître son air rêveur.

Arya secoua la tête, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses réflexions, il ne lui arrivait jamais d'ordinaire de penser de la sorte à ce genre de détails à propos de qui que se soit.

-Raconte-moi encore ton dernier rêve, demanda-t-elle, en lui prenant la broche des mains pour sauver les derniers marrons. Une fois qu'elle eut sélectionné les moins crammés, elle les lui posa dans la main.

-Pas grand chose, répondit-il, juste un immense mur de glace séparant deux groupes, j'ai surtout senti une grande souffrance émotionnelle. Mais... je crois que cela ne concernait pas ce qui nous inquiète:... je crois que c'était personnel.

-Je croyais que tes prémonitions devaient toujours avoir un lien avec le destin du Nord, s'étonna Arya, se retenant de demander en quoi il pensait que c'était personnel.

-Oui, approuva-t-il, cela devait être un cauchemar normal, rien de magique là-dedans.

-Et pourquoi aurais-tu peur du mur de la garde de nuit ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

-Ce n'était pas ce mur-là, affirma-t-il, et puis, ce n'est pas le mur en lui-même qui me fait peur, protesta-t-il.

-Je me disais aussi, lança-t-elle d'un ton ironique, promis, on ne t'enverras jamais à la garde de nuit.

-Merci infiniment Lady Arya, se moqua-t-il en faisant une révérence.

-Ne me remercies pas trop vite, ça veut dire que tu devras supporter mes entraînements au combat tant que tu resteras ici.

-Cela devrait être surmontable sourit-il.

Arya bailla, s'étira sur la fourrure, puis se roula en boule. Elle ne se souciait pas du protocole qui disait qu'une jeune fille noble aurait dû être assise bien droite sur un fauteuil et non affalée près d'une cheminée. Elle était un loup, à un sens beaucoup plus littéral que le reste de sa meute. Ilirian était demeuré assis, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

-On devrait rentrer au château, crut-elle l'entendre dire au bout d'un moment, mais sa voix était lointaine, et le sommeil l'avait entraîné par surprise.

-Dans cinq minutes, s'entendit-elle marmonner.

Elle eut l'impression qu'Ilirian laissait échapper quelques notes de son rire mélodieux.

Elle courait, ses pattes voltigeant avec aisance sur la surface gliçante du lac, son frère la suivait. Il y avait quelque chose de différent ces jour-ci. Plusieurs choses. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi. D'abord, la terre était plus meuble, plus sucré, plus odorante, lorsqu'elle y enfonçait son museau, elle pouvait suivre la trace d'un lapin sur de très longues distances. Pendant la tempête, fantôme et elle étaient seuls dans les forêts entourant Winterfell. Désormais, la nature grouillait de vie qui avait disparu depuis longtemps. Soudain, Fantôme s'arrêta les oreilles dressées et lui communiqua que des humains approchaient. En effet, elle pouvait entendre leur démarche maladroite dans les feuillages. Arya avait envie de savoir qui c'était, ils se tapirent derrière un sapin.

-Est-ce qu'il y aura le roi de Westeros, ou la lady qui a des dragon, ? demandait un petit garçon à une fermière qui devait être sa mère.

-Non, les hivernales, c'est une fête Nordienne, c'est pas les affaires des suderons, grogna la femme d'une voix fatiguée par une vie de travail physique exténuant.

Elle marchait avec une lourdeur désolante au goût de la louve, alors que le garçonnet gambadait près d'elle:

-Et maman, est-ce qu'on pourra voir l'œuf de dragon de Lord Bran et de l'autre jeune lady ? Il paraît qu'il est moins gros que ceux des Targaryen. Mais je crois bien que j'aimerai quand même le voir.

-Raconte pas de sottises, Daren réprimanda sèchement la femme, qui t'as encore mis ces histoires de dragons dans la tête ? Ça ne te mèneras nulle part, même si c'était vrai. On pourra s'estimer heureux s'ils ont du ragoût à nous servir au banquet.

Le petit humain écarta le ragoût d'un revers de mains:

-Tout le monde en parle maman ! Après le dragon, j'aimerai voir les Stark, leur parler, Lord Bran qui a vu le futur et le passé, et lady Arya qui a pourfendu le roi de la nuit, Lady Sansa, qui a ouvert l'école et lord Jon qui est marié à la Lady des dragons !

La femme eut un gros soupir résigné et las:

-Du moment que tu es poli et que tu ne parles pas du dragon, les enfants d'Eddard et Catelyn Stark ne te feront pas de mal je suppose...

Le petit ne tenait pas vraiment compte de ce que disait sa mère, sa voix aiguë faisait bourdonner les oreilles sensibles de la louve.

-Et les loups ! Les vrais je veux dire... je veux les voir !

Fantôme, soit qu'il se sentit d'humeur sociable, soit que comme elle, il en eut assez des cris perçants bondit à découvert sous les cris effrayés de la mère et fasciné du petit.

Nymeria sortit à son tour à un rythme plus modéré. La mère tenta de faire reculer le petit, mais Fantôme poussa un japement inoffensif qui disait en fait "salut toi" et se pencha pour poser un instant son museau sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

Nymeria s'assit par terre, prête à endurer le numéro de fantôme, et Arya s'éveilla.

Quelqu'un, indubitablement, réalisa-t-elle, Ilirian, avait glissé un oreiller en dessous de sa tête, et avec l'épaisseur des fourrures elle aurait pu se croire dans son lit à Winterfell.

Elle s'assit brusquement et vit Ilirian qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place près de ses pieds, assis non loin de la cheminée.

-Bien dormi, Lady Arya ? interrogea-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

-J'étais Nymeria, répondit-elle pour détourner l'attention d'Ilirian du fait qu'elle s'était assoupie sans aucune raison au beau milieu de l'après-midi. La raison réelle était qu'elle s'était sentie à l'aise et en sécurité, détendue, et qu'elle avait eu envie d'en profiter pour tenter de trouver un sommeil sans cauchemars pour une fois.

-Que faisiez-vous ? demanda curieusement Ilirian.

-ho pas grand chose, on écoutait juste un petit qui avait hâte d'être aux hivernales, marmonna-t-elle vaguement.

-Décidément, le sort est contre toi, rit-il, personne ne veut que tu oublies cette fête !

-Ce qui me pose problème, c'est que tout le monde n'a pas forcément un hivernale, confia-t-elle, de nombreuses personnes m'ont aidé à survivre pendant l'hiver, mais je ne peux pas dire que ma survie a vraiment dépendu d'un d'entre eux.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de nommer quelqu'un rassura-t-il, et c'est un symbole tu sais que la plupart des gens ne choisissent pas quelqu'un qui leur a sauvé la vie, surtout en temps de paix, ils parlent souvent d'un soutien émotionnel, d'un allié, d'une personne qui compte, qui a fait d'eux ceux qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Toi, tu es trop spéciale pour cela, tu n'as suivi que ta propre volonté et tu n'as dépendu que de toi-même jusqu'à présent.

-J'ai pensé à Jon, mais je suis furieuse contre lui parce qu'il reste marié à Daenerys alors qu'elle a fait du mal à notre famille. Sansa dit que c'est la chose honorable à faire, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'est. Il n'a qu'à revenir vivre ici avec nous. Même avec les bébés s'il veut.

Arya s'interrompit brusquement horrifiée de ce qu'elle avait laissé échapper devant témoin.

-Jon regrette infiniment d'avoir dû épouser Daenerys, commenta Ilirian, bien qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aime toujours peut-être, Jon n'a jamais pu reprendre leur relation où ils l'avaient laissé la dernière fois que Daenerys était à Winterfell.

-Je ne nommerai personne, conclut Arya, ce n'est juste pas pour moi, pas cette fois.

-Je comprends, admit Ilirian, écoute Arya, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire pour que tu saches que je comptais te choisir comme hivernale. Si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, je ne dirai rien à la cérémonie de la désignation, mais cela ne change pas le fait que tu restes mon hivernale. J'avais quelque chose à te montrer, si tu voulais venir avec moi.

-Où ?

-Dans la forêt.

-C'est un peu louche comme suggestion, sourit Arya, mais venant de toi, je suis certaine que c'est inoffensif et si cela peut t'empêcher de t'écrier devant tout le monde que je suis ton hivernale... allons-y.

Arya ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle s'y attendait, du moins qu'elle l'espérait secrètement, elle n'était pas une jeune fille incertaine comme sa sœur. Étrangement, alors que des enfants Stark, elle avait toujours été la moins sociable, à part Jon, elle était la seule à déjà avoir eu une véritable relation amoureuse. Arya rejeta cette pensée de sa tête. Déclarer que quelqu'un était votre hivernale n'était pas synonyme d'amour romantique, on pouvait nommer ses parents, amis et frères et sœurs. Seulement, Ilirian ne la regardait pas comme une amie ou une sœur, selon elle. Quant à elle, elle ressentait définitivement quelque chose pour lui.

Au début, elle avait eu du mal à l'admettre, parce que cela ne ressemblait pas à l'amour qu'elle avait ressenti pour Gendry. C'était plus tranquille et plus doux, moins passionné mais plus sérieux aussi, tout en étant plus délicat.

-A-t-on le temps d'y aller avant qu'il fasse nuit ? s'enquit-t-elle en se levant.

-Oui, à cheval, c'est à mi-chemin entre ici et Winterfell, assura-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait être, se plaignit-elle, je n'aime pas les surprises.

-C'est parce que tu n'as eu que de mauvaises surprises jusqu'à présent.

Ils prirent donc les chevaux et après avoir suivi le sentier jusqu'à mi-parcours pour Winterfell, Ilirian tourna à gauche et se mit à se frayer un chemin au milieu d'une végétation fournie. Ils finirent par attacher leurs montures, le terrain devenant trop glissant et continuèrent à pied. Ils tournèrent autour d'un bosquet d'arbres larges et sans doute bicentenaires lorsqu'Il apparut.

C'était un chalet de bois, peint en blanc par la neige qui s'était accumulé sur son toit de mélaise.

-Je l'ai découvert il y a quelques semaines, expliqua Ilirian, et je me suis dit que ça serait un endroit qui pourrait te plaire où tu pourrais aller quand la vie au château devient trop dur à supporter. Alors je l'ai aménagé un peu.

Il arborait un sourire nerveux et lui tendit une clé:

-Il n'y avait plus de porte, ni de serrure, commenta-t-il.

Sans un mot, Arya s'approcha et tourna la clé dans la serrure puis la poignée de la porte. La première pièce comportait une grande cheminée, une table et des chaises, et, adossé à un mur un arc et un carcois.

Arya haussa un sourcil surpris:

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un arc? Il a l'air solide en plus.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis là, regardes le carquois.

Arya obtempéra et vit qu'un nom et un prénom y étaient gravés :

"Lyanna Stark".

-À un moment ou un autre cet cabane a dû être à ta tante, sourit-il, quand j'ai vu ça je me suis dit que je t'y ammènerais pour les hivernales, ce n'est pas un vrai cadeau parce qu'elle ne m'appartient pas mais...

-Merci, l'interrompit-elle à voix basse, je n'aurai rien aimé autant que ça.

Il y avait une autre pièce avec un lit et une armoire remplie de couvertures, de vêtements chauds, de dagues et de cartes des forêts alentours.

Arya n'avait pas menti, Ilirian avait précisément trouvé ce qu'il lui manquait et avait passé son temps depuis presque un mois à rénover le chalet et à l'approvisionner en équipement pour qu'elle puisse l'utiliser.

Certes, il avait eu beaucoup de chance de trouver cet endroit, car il avait un statut de roturier, et à Westeros, c'était souvent du pareil au même à être dans le dénuement. Il était sorti de la pauvreté en rejoignant le conseil restreint du nord, où on veillait à ce qu'il ait de quoi manger, se vêtir et procéder aux dépenses personnelles dont il avait besoin, mais cela ne le mettait tout de même pas en possession d'une fortune suffisante pour acheter quoi que se soit de luxueux. Seuls les Lannister peut-être possédaient encore un peu d'or, mais les Stark n'étaient eux-même pas plus riches que leur propriétés foncières et mobilières.

-Comment as-tu su que j'avais envie d'avoir un endroit à moi ? demanda-t-elle, en examinant avec ravissement l'arc et les flèches de la jeune mère de Jon, heureusement son voyage à l'ouest lui avait enseigné à utiliser cette arme. Mais peut-être faudrait-il qu'elle la donne à Jon ?

-He bien déjà, tu n'as jamais aimé rester trop longtemps dans le château, tu disais que tu avais peur que cela te transformes en Lady, se souvint-il avec un sourire, Arya abandonna ses réflexions sur l'arc et se concentra sur lui, il reprit plus sérieusement: tu semblais aimer venir avec moi dans mon ancienne maison, alors qu'elle est pitoyable comparée au château honnêtement.

-Peut-être que j'avais une autre raison pour vouloir venir avec toi, admit-elle, aussi bien à Ilirian qu'à elle-même.

-Arya... soupira-t-il tristement, ne joues pas avec moi s'il te plaît je ne suis pas fait pour ça.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention, assura-t-elle, promis.

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, sans doute inconsciemment Arya s'avança, pour sa part, très consciemment en levant la tête. Arya n'avait jamais auparavant ressenti ce genre de sentiments pour Ilirian. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu avant de connaître Gendry, et avant la guerre, elle n'avait que onze ans et se fichait comme d'une guigne des garçons ou de l'amour.

Arya aurait pensé qu'elle aurait toujours envie d'être avec quelqu'un de fort, et pourtant, ce n'était pas Ilirian. Il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts comme s'il avait peur d'abîmer l'aile d'un papillon, et son expression de joie incertaine aurait pu lui briser le cœur. Son autre main se posa timidement sur son épaule. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Arya aurait voulu compter ses cils. Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Pris d'un élan de courage, il l'embrassa. Arya crut presque qu'elle avait replongé dans la peau de son loup car la poussée d'énergie qui la submergea, le courant de joie pur qui sembla bouillonner dans ses veines, la fit se sentir plus vivante que jamais. être avec Ilirian, c'était comme être Nymeria, courant dans une grande forêt Nordienne, ou comme être la petite Arya apprenant à se battre avec une épée en bois, ou bien juste Arya, une jeune fille qui avait eu beaucoup de chance.

Ilirian la serra dans ses bras, inhalant profondément il s'écarta:

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie exactement pour toi ? interrogea-t`il, sa voix était rauque, peu maîtrisée.

-Cela signifie que je ne rejette pas ta déclaration et ton présent, sourit-elle, et que je ne veux pas qu'on s'arrête là, et surtout, je veux que tu restes avec moi et qu'on essaie de créer quelque chose de solide. Si c'est ce que tu veux...

Arya retint son souffle, elle savait qu'Ilirian n'était pas comme Gendry, il avait besoin de certitudes, et elle était prête à les lui donner. Ilirian avait besoin d'elle, et elle acceptait d'avoir besoin de lui. Sauf qu'il garda le silence une seconde. Elle commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

-Tu es sérieuse, constata-t-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Il paraissait ahuri, presque sonné.

-Et tes visions ne t'avaient pas averti ? questionna-t-elle ironiquement, elle savait bien que non, la magie ne marchait jamais comme on le voulait.

-Si seulement, soupira-t-il, il tremblait imperceptiblement d'émotion.

Arya passa ses bras autour de son torse, étant trop petite pour atteindre son cou ou ses épaules, et enfouit sa tête contre son menteau de fourrure, son cœur battait au creux de son oreille. Ilirian serait de sa meute, quoi qu'il arrive.

Lorsqu'Arya et Ilirian revinrent au château un corbeau était parvenu de la Citadelle annonçant la fin imminente de l'hiver.

-Ne devrait-on pas attendre un signe plus concret du printemps Nordien pour le célébrer ? interrogea Faérie, je veux dire, il ne faudrait pas oublié que ce foutu royaume est encore totalement enneigé et que je n'ai aperçu aucun bourgeons dans le coin.

-L'air est différent, assura Jon d'un ton solennel alors que Sansa répondait d'une même voix:

-Le nord est rarement dégagé de sa neige. Et nous n'avons pas tout notre temps. En plus, si l'hiver est toujours susceptible de venir, et que nous devons nous y attendre, le printemps est censé être une surprise. Bon , Arya, viens avec moi nous avons encore un ou deux petits détails à régler.

Arya rejoignit donc Sansa dans sa chambre ce soir-là. Des messagers avaient été dépêchés pour prévenir les nordiens des alentours que Winterfell fêterait les hivernales à partir du lendemain et que tous ceux qui le souhaitaient pourraient assister aux célébrations. Plus de doute, désormais Arya devrait se plier à cette fantaisie ridicule qui paraissait avoir saisi tout le monde, même Ilirian même si elle ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. AprÈs tout, elle était heureuse, et même si elle n'avait pas le goût de ces démonstrations d'affections publique, elle devait admettre qu'elle ne pouvait pas pleinement être mécontente.

-Alors quelle est le programme des tortures ? demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

-Ne poses pas de question dont tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse, grogna Sansa, en s'affalant près d'elle, dis-moi plutôt... est-ce que tu approuves ?

-Est-ce que j'approuve quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, les hivernales ? ce n'est pas toi qui les as inventé que je sache ?

-Je ne parle pas de ça, s'agaça Sansa.

-Alors parles plus clairement Sansa, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

Sansa se tordit les doigts, puis elle se mordilla la lèvre, elle était nerveuse comprit Arya. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle saisissait bien. Ses frères et elle-même étaient tous plutôt calmes et imperturbables. Mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer Sansa dans ces moments-là.

-Je vais me marier avec Tyrion, lâcha-t-elle.

Arya sourit:

-Oui, je pense que j'avais compris ça avant toi.

-Bon, si c'est pour être comme ça Arya, va-t-en je suis morte de peur et tu ne m'aides pas.

Arya soupira, elle souhaitait beaucoup de courage à Tyrion pour gérer les sautes d'humeur intempestifs de Sansa. Une part d'elle avait envie de s'enfuir par la fenêtre, mais elle avait aussi envie d'aider sa sœur. Il y avait si peu de personne devant lesquelles elle laissait tomber son armure de glace qui la protégeait du reste du monde, Arya sE devait d'être là pour l'aider.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'effraies ?

-Un tas de choses... soupira Sansa, et si je ne parvenais pas à gérer ces hivernales. S'ils se révoltaient contre mon choix... Si Tyrion changeait d'avis... Je suis plus jeune que lui...

Arya saisit sa main. La voix de Sansa tremblait, Arya comprenait que ce qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur s'était échappé de ses lèvres en dernier.

Arya eut une fois de plus envie de réssuciter Cersei, Littlefinger et Ramsay pour pouvoir les tuer elle-même et leur faire payer ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa soeur. Elle ne le mesurait pas encore complètement, mais c'était une chose de plus qu'elle remarquait maintenant. Sansa avait été une enfant confiante, pas exactement vaniteuse, mais étant certaine qu'elle méritait l'attention générale et même l'amour. La Sansa dont elle se souvenait ne se serait jamais inquiétée de ne pas être assez bien pour Tyrion Lannister. Au contraire, elle aurait été persuadée qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Arya était heureuse que sa sœur ne soit plus une peste et réalise que l'apparence d'une personne ne définissait pas qui elle était mais elle détestait le fait que cette nouvelle Sansa qui, pour le coup méritait d'être aimée ne se considère pas comme assez bien pour cela.

-Sansa, tu es irrationnelle, je ne te laisserai pas épouser Tyrion si je n'étais pas certaine qu'il était inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureux de toi, martela-t-elle pour que les mots parviennent au cerveau troublé de sa sœur à travers son crâne visiblement épais, maintenant tu vas dormir, pour être en état d'être la gardienne du nord demain matin.

Sansa, déjà en tenue de nuit, acquiesça et se glissa dans son lit sans protester, mais Arya perçut bien vite qu'elle n'allait pas s'endormir avant longtemps si elle n'intervenait pas.

-est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher Tyrion ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là d'ailleurs ? demanda Arya, surprise.

Arya allait se lever du lit déjà sur ses gardes mais Sansa la retint par le bras la mine affolée.

-Non Arya ne fais pas ça. Il a sans doute besoin d'être un peu seul et de réfléchir pour ne pas prendre une décision hâtive. Et puis, Père et mère auraient été outrés s'ils savaient que dans leur propre foyer j'ai partagé mon lit avec mon mari quelques heures avant mon mariage.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? s'esclaffa Arya, il a déjà dormi ici et sans mon intervention involontaire vous auriez

-Arrête supplia Sansa en rougissant et en lui rappelant ainsi Ilirian, c'est déjà assez pénible que ma petite sœur soit au courant de ça.

-Tu es impossible Sansa, soupira Arya avec un sourire, même si elle sentait vraiment une migraine poindre.

-Cela fait longtemps que tu as décidé de ne pas respecté tout ce que père et mère nous avaient inculquer sur notre rôle en tant que filles et ainsi que les convenances de Septa Mordane. Pourquoi changer cette fois-ci ? J'aimerai toujours père et mère mais nous ne pouvons pas changer nos personnalités et nos visions des choses pour eux, cela ne les ramènerait pas.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'âme d'une rebelle comme toi, admit Sansa, son menton était appuyé sur sa main et une mèche de cheveux lui barrait le visage, en cet instant, elle ressemblait parfaitement à la gamine qui lui criait à chaque dispute : "Je serai reine un jour", comme si c'était un fait, comme si cela empêcherait sa petite sœur de se moquer d'elle.

-Et puis, poursuivit Sansa, cela ne me coûte rien, mon union n'est pas... enfin elle n'est pas encore scellée, autant me marier pour ne pas attiser la colère des vieux Nordiens. Mais si tu voulais être une sœur formidable, tu lui apporterais ça.

Arya vit sa sœur tendre le bras vers sa table de nuit et lui passer une note pliée et signée.

-Tu trouves ça romantique, comprit Arya, éberluée.

-Ne dis pas le mot "romantique" comme si c'était une insanité, tensa l'autre jeune fille en cachant sa tête dans son oreiller.

-Je vais lui apporter, trancha-t-elle, mais c'est parce que j'ai pitié de lui, et pas pour encourager tes idées stupides... après tout, il se pourrait bien que tu sois reine, un jour.

-Je ne crois pas, je consacrerai mon existence à poursuivre le travail de père. Winterfell sera un endroit sûr.

Arya balaya ses dénégations d'un revers de main:

-Dors maintenant, je vais transmettre ton message.

-Merci Arya, murmura la gardienne du Nord d'une petite voix tremblante, tu sais que je m'en veux pour la façon dont je te traitais autrefois. Mais bon, aujourd'hui tu dois être heureuse, félicitations pour Ilirian et toi.

Arya faillit s'étrangler de surprise:

-Comment sais-tu ça ?

-J'ai mes sources, lâcha l'autre jeune fille vaguement.

-oui c'est ça, ne me dis pas qu'il est venu t'en parler avant ?

-Il n'en a pas eu besoin je lui ai demandé directement sourit Sansa, j'avais déjà deviné qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi il y a sept ans, avant que nous partions pour la capitale. Tu étais trop jeune alors, mais Jeyne Pool et moi le trouvions plutôt attachant et j'avais même songé à demander à père de les faire anoblir lui et sa mère pour que tu puisses l'épouser.

Les deux sœurs partirent d'un fou-rire.

Malgré tous les défauts de Sansa, et sans doute les siens aussi, malgré leur différences, Arya se dit que cela faisait du bien d'entendre ce son qui avait si peu résonné dans leur vie. Cela sonnait juste et pur, comme lorsqu'Ilirian jouait du luth en lui souriant, ou lorsqu'Aiguille fendait l'air vers un adversaire, ou que les vents du nord sifflaient dans les oreilles fines de Nymeria, là-bas au loin, dans la forêt.

-Bonne nuit Sansa, murmura-t-elle, elle aurait voulu la rassurer, ou lui faire un sermon sur son manque de maturité pour ce qui regardait les questions de l'amour, ou juste lui dire qu'elles étaient une meute, mais elle ne sut comment. Exprimer ses émotions n'était pas son fort, heureusement que Tyrion excellait avec les mots, Sansa avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait la contre-dire et la rassurer tous les jours de sa vie.

-Bonne nuit, Arya, fit écho la voix de sa sœur alors que la cadette plongeait la pièce dans l'obscurité en la quittant avec la dernière lampe allumée.

Ce fut Une Sansa bien différente qu'Arya retrouva le lendemain matin sur la place de la ville d'hiver où on avait dressé une estrade. Sansa et quelques uns des membres du conseil restreint ainsi que des gardes, subtilement mélangés aux conseillers pour donner le change se tenaient là . Arya pour sa part avait refusé tout net de rejoindre les autres sur l'estrade et étonnamment, personne n'avait insisté.

Lorsque Sansa se détacha du groupe et s'éclaircit la gorge un silence presque total se fit, elle ne tenait aucun papier ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait dû apprendre par cœur ce qu'elle comptait dire.

-Merci d'avoir interrompu votre travail quotidien pour assister à ces célébrations. Je voudrais d'abord rappeler que si le printemps arrive, cela ne change pas les mots de ma famille, l'hiver vient, toujours. Il y a toujours des difficultés auxquelles se préparer et une des façons de le faire est de réaffirmer notre unité et notre amitié. Ces trois jours de célébrations ne se dérouleront pas seulement en banquets et en rire non productifs. Nous avons un royaume à tenir, mon conseil et moi en organisant ces journées avons décidé de joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Sansa se redressa reprit son souffle:

-Certains n'ont pas d'hivernales à honorer parce que les personnes qui auraient dû recevoir cet hommage sont morts, mais comme de tout nous pouvons apprendre, et c'est ce qu'à fait Lady Meera Reed.

Sansa se recula pour laisser la place à Meera, qui portait une cape orné d'un loup Stark sur une épaule et du blason de sa maison sur l'autre.

-Mon hivernal est mon petit frère Jojen Reed, il est mort parce qu'il travaillait pour que Lord Bran et moi accomplissions notre destin. C'est grâce à lui que je suis en vie. Alors je voulais faire quelque chose pour lui rendre hommage. Dans l'école ouverte par Lady Sansa, les enfants nordiens qui ont des habilités particulières, comme mon frère, comme Lady Arya et Lord Bran, seront encadrés pour pouvoir apprendre à maîtriser ces pouvoirs et pour qu'ils ne finissent pas par être ostracisés par des personnes qui ne croient pas en l'existence de leur talent. À Winterfell, plusieurs personnes sont en mesure de les aider. L'existence de ces cours sera communiqué au reste du Nord et de Westeros, et les parents les plus pauvres n'auront pas à payer pour y envoyer leurs enfants.

Arya sourit, elle ne savait pas si c'était l'idée de Meera, de Sansa, ou de quelqu'un d'autre, mais cela lui plaisait. Ilirian et de nombreux autres enfants pauvres avaient été rejetés par leurs communauté ou parfois même par leurs parents et perdaient tout accès à une future carrière. Si cette forme de magie mal comprise commençait à être étudié cela ne pourrait être que positif pour eux tous.

Les nordiens semblaient partager leur avis car ils applaudissaient et approuvaient vigoureusement de la voix. D'autre peuples auraient considéré que c'était une mesure mineur, mais ici, les gens savaient que cela signifiait que le conseil du Nord voulait prendre en compte les particularités de tous. Bien sûr, Sansa avait sans doute l'intention de se servir de ces pouvoirs politiquement, mais ce n'était pas en soi une mauvaise chose.

Sansa reprit ensuite la parole:

-Vous savez tous que Winterfell a l'habitude d'élire un hivernale du Nord, quelqu'un qui nous aura tous permis d'arriver ici. Les hivernales ne sont pas une manifestation politique, c'est une fête traditionnel. Et je trouverai cela inapproprié de procéder à un vote. Quelqu'un m'a suggéré un choix, et ce choix m'a paru évident. Cette personne a tué le roi de la nuit, nous a débarrassé de la menace des marcheurs blancs, et c'est ma sœur, Arya Stark, la vraie louve de Winterfell.

C'était totalement arbitraire, et pourtant, tout le monde paraissait être au courant à l'avance sauf elle. Sansa n'avait pas du tout l'air de la jeune fille fragile qu'Arya avait quitté la veille au soir. Elle se tenait droite sur l'estrade, l'expression décidée, adulte, personne n'aurait pu découvrir en cet instant, tous les doutes derrière le masque.

Arya sentit qu'Ilirian l'entraînait vers l'estrade.

-Vous avez tous comploté contre moi, murmura-t-elle.

-Es-tu vraiment en colère ?

Elle soupira et fit non de la tête.

\- Arya ne supporterait pas que nous l'acclamions comme elle le mérite, assura Sansa, je vous dirai simplement qu'elle sera désormais l'instructrice militaire de Winterfell, elle apprendra à tous ceux qui le souhaitent à se défendre qu'ils soient des hommes ou des femmes.

Jon adressa un sourire contrit à Arya, lui aussi devait être au courant.

Arya ne savait plus si elle souhaitait étrangler sa sœur ou sauter dans ses bras.

Note : Voilà, le prochain chapitre sera les Hivernales ! Merci d'avoir lu !

À bientôt,


	38. Chapitre 38

note: Coucou merci à ceux qui lisent et qui commentent ! Ce chapitre est divisé en plusieurs points de vue, parce qu'il se passe des trucs importants pour beaucoup de personnages !

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 38:

***Joy

-Vive Arya Stark ! L'Épée de l'hiver ! s'écrièrent des voix tout autour d'elle. Joy joignit la sienne au concert peu mélodieux mais très enthousiaste qu'elles formaient.

L'indigo du ciel de cette matinée lui rappela sa petite enfance estivale dans l'ouest, et les quelques nuages blancs et cotonneux qui encombraient le ciel semblaient aussi inoffensifs qu'un troupeau de moutons au pâturage.

Joy se tenait au bas de l'estrade, bouillonnant d'impatience, alors que le grand sac de noms du tirage au sort était apporté.

Elle y avait glissé le sien la veille, l'activité consistait à prendre, l'espace d'une journée, la place d'un autre membre de la communauté dans sa vie quotidienne. Cela permettait ainsi aux gens de mieux se comprendre et ensuite, ils se rencontraient pour se faire des suggestions. Joy avait hâte de voir ce que serait sa fonction du jour, mais elle se demandait si quelqu'un prendrait sa vie au château, et comment la personne le vivrait. Elle jeta furtivement un regard à Bran, qui se tenait sur l'estrade avec les autres Stark. Se faisait-elle des illusions ou grandissait-il vraiment si vite ? En effet, Jon, debout près de lui, semblait plus massif et plus musclé, mais Bran le dépassait déjà un peu en hauteur bien qu'il ne soit pas encore très solide sur ses jambes. Joy observa avec amusement alors que, selon la coutume que lui avait expliqué Sansa, un tout petit garçon se issait sur l'estrade pour présenter à Arya, un cœur argenté forgé dans de l'acier Valyrien poli.

Le cœur de l'hiver.

Celui qu'on donnait au héros, ou à l'héroïne de celui-ci; Arya le prit délicatement avec un sourire fin et énigmatique au petit et à sa sœur, comme si elle acceptait avec indulgence de se plier au caprice d'un enfant sage.

-Je le ferai incruster dans le manche de mon épée, assura-t-elle à voix haute, pour me rappeler l'honneur que vous m'avez tous fait, et pour que mes ennemis se souviennent que l'hiver vient.

Il y avait quelque chose de légèrement sinistre dans la voix de la jeune femme, quelque chose qui estompa quelque peu la vibration festive de l'air ambiant.

-Je propose que nous passions au tirage au sort des noms pour ceux d'entre vous qui souhaitez participer au changement de la matinée, proposa doctement Mestre Nathan, en montant sur l'estrade pour orchestrer le tirage au sort. Les autres descendaient à présent et Joy se précipita naturellement à leur rencontre pour aider Bran avec les deux grandes marches qui permettaient de regagner la terre ferme.

Elle se stoppa dans son élan cependant, lorsqu'elle remarqua que Meera Reed le soutenait déjà, tous deux arboraient un sourire doux et quelque peu gêné. L'adolescente se demanda si Bran s'était déjà déclaré comme Hivernal, puis elle se réprimanda en tentant de s'assurer à elle-même que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Meera avait déjà enfilé la tenue qu'elle porterait au banquet de ce soir, n'éprouvant pas comme les autres jeunes femmes le besoin de surprendre ou comme Joy la peur de salir ses beaux habits dans les activités de la journées. Merra n'avait personne à surprendre et il semblait peu probable qu'elle se salisse dans la salle du conseil, certes elle s'entraînait aussi au combat, mais d'une manière si agile et aérienne que Joy ne l'avait jamais vu rouler dans la poussière. Joy ne l'avait jamais vu porter autre chose que du gris non plus, et le lilas printanier de sa robe renforçait sa beauté discrète. Joy savait que pour l'heure Meera n'envisageait pas les choses sous un angle romantique avec Bran, sans doute que Bran non plus, il était plus jeune qu'elle tout de même. Mais Joy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Elle se remua, elle n'était pas faite pour l'amertume. À l'instant, elle ne désirait qu'une chose, être insouciante et s'amuser comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle fille de quatorze ans en une telle occasion et peut-être même plus. Joy se joignit à la file qui attendait la désignation des nouvelles activités pour la journée et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas exactement un tirage au sort impartial, d'où la supervision de Mestre Nathan, lorsque la vieille cuisinière de Winterfell tira un papier qui lui commandait de partir avec les chasseurs du village, Mestre Nathan intervint et lui fit piocher à nouveau un morceau de papier qui lui indiquait de se rendre à la taverne de la ville d'hiver. Joy s'approcha à son tour, avec un peu d'hésitation, Nathan lui tendit directement une affectation.

-Prends celui-ci Joy, ça devrait être intéressant pour toi, fit-il avec un sourire.

-C'est un peu de la triche, protesta-t-elle à demi.

-Ce n'est pas un examen mais un jeu et le but est que chacun en tire une expérience qui lui soit utile, répondit-il.

Joy baissa les yeux sur la feuille qui indiquait comme titre "savonnerie, parc de Winterfell, Ferme des Murray..

Elle sentit un frisson d'excitation la parcourir:

-Merci beaucoup mestre Nathan, lança-t-elle, avant de d'étaler

Joy demanda son chemin vers la ferme des murray et eut la chance de croiser quelqu'un qui lui indiqua directement la famille en question qui était venue assister au discours de Lady Sansa et du conseil restreint.

-Irièle qui travaille avec nous d'ordinaire a voulu participer à cette cérémonie du changement, expliqua une grande femme portant un manteau blanc de laine de mouton.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? interrogea son mari à l'adresse de Joy.

-Joy, Joy Lannister, répondit machinalement la fillette.

Le couple eut un mouvement involontaire de surprise:

-Ho Mlle, on ne savait pas que vous étiez une Lady, s'excusa l'homme.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance balaya-t-elle d'un revers de main, je suis ici pour être Irièle, aujourd'hui, et pour vous aider.

La femme lui sourit et l'entraîna vers la route qui menait à la ville mais ils tournèrent avant d'avoir vraiment quitté le terrain du château. Un champ s'étalait à l'arrière d'une ferme de pierre blanche, et une bergerie se dressait non loin de là.

-Irièle est-elle votre fille ? s'enquit Joy, curieusement.

-Non, la nôtre s'est mariée il y a quelques mois, Irièle c'est une petite du village qui voudrait bien reprendre la boutique un jour pour nous, puisqu'on a pas de fils.

-Que vais-je devoir faire ? demanda-t-elle, est-ce très difficile de faire du savon ?

-Ho' c'est un peu comme cuisiner mais en plus précis, sourit la femme, son mari s'était éloigné vers la bergerie pour traire les chèvres que Joy pouvait entendre d'ici bêler.

-Tiens, assieds-toi ici et broie la soude avec le pilon, proposa la femme, lorsqu'elles furent dans la pièce principale.

Joy se mit tout de suite au travail, transformant les dites feuille en une bouillie verdâtre peu ragoûtante.

Des effluves douces-amers s'échappaient de lourds chaudrons en cuivre. Elle grimaça:

-C'est comme ça qu'on fait du savon demanda-t-elle, que faut-il d'autre ?

-Oui, dans le Nord, nous n'avons que peu de choix, nous utilisons les feuilles de soude que l'on trouve dans les marécages de chez Lord Reed, du lait de chèvre, de l'eau bouillie, un brin de sauge, et quand c'est pour les plus riches parfois, des extraits de fleurs ou de fruits. Le temps de fabrication n'est pas si long, par rapport à celui qu'il nous faut pour récolter tous leS produits.

Joy écrasa les feuilles, les arrosa de lait de chèvre, résistant à l'envie de goûter le liquide sucré. La dame l'autorisa à utiliser un extrait de senteur de son choix.

-Merci, mais je ne veux pas vous faire perdre une journée de production, protesta Joy.

-Ho ne te soucie pas de cela, malheureusement, je produis plus que je ne vends, les gens du village m'achètent bien sûr des morceaux de savon, mais on exporte rien.

La jeune fille se dit qu'il devait forcément y avoir un moyen d'élargir les horizons des petits savons des Murray.

Joy demeura pensive alors que Madame Murray lui faisait sentir différentes fioles. La plupart exhalait des senteurs sucrés et douces, du genre qu'elle aurait pu utiliser elle-même, mais soudain son odorat fut attiré par quelque chose de moins élaboré et de plus complexe à la fois.

Innexplicablement, cela lui rappela Bran, c'était son hivernal et bien qu'elle s'était dit qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de présent pour que les choses soient moins gênantes pour eux deux... Elle pouvait bien le faire, ce n'était pas un loup qui allait l'impressionner après tout elle était une lionne, ou presque.

-Je pourrais prendre celui-là Madame Murray ?

-Ho appelle moi Nourine, proposa-telle en se penchant vers la fiole, mais ho, se sont des aiguilles d'épicéa, c'est celui que tu préfères ?

-Oui, assura-t-elle, cela me rappelle quelqu'un.

-Je n'osais pas m'en servir, confessa Nourine, les femmes du village ne veulent que des choses simples et sucrées.

-Hé bien, il serait agréable que les hommes s'y intéressent aussi, affirma Joy en versant le liquide marron dans la marmite en train de bouillir, Robin Arhin utilise de l'extrait de rose et je trouve ça parfaitement ridicule.

Nourine Murray eut un rire chaleureux qui rajeunit son visage gercé par la rudesse des hivers boréales:

-Voilà Une jeune Lady bien audacieuse, j'espère que tu resteras longtemps avec nous dans le Nord !

-J'aimerai aussi, soupira Joy.

Lorsque le savon eut bouilli, Joy le versa comme on lui indiquait dans des moules rectangulaires en regrettant qu'il ne soit pas possible de donner une forme plus originale à l'objet. Elle aurait trouvé cela plus approprié de pouvoir modeler le savon en forme de loup, mais sans modèle son manque de dextérité lui interdisait totalement. Qu'allait-elle offrir à Bran? Elle serait ridicule, avec son savon. Et puis, qu'importait au fond, c'était son Hivernale, pas l'amour de sa vie! Le savon sentait les aiguilles de pins, et le vent frais des nuits, il conviendrait très bien. Quant à son idée de modeler les savons en forme plus originales ce serait ce qu'elle proposerait à Irièle, lorsqu'elle la rencontrerait ce soir au banquet.

Alors qu'elle quittait la savonnerie, en remerciant les Murray, les doigts rougis par l'eau bouillante, et les senteurs de soude et de sauge suivant ses pas, elle sortit un papier de sa poche, il s'était enroulé autour de l'œuf comme si les deux objets sentaient qu'ils étaient inexorablement liés. C'était un poème, un pauvre petit poème que Joy avait gribouillé rêveusement, sans savoir exactement de qui ou de quoi elle parlait. Joy le refourgua au fond de sa poche, préférant l'ignorer pour le moment, et peut-être pour toujours en fait. Elle avait un œuf de dragon à gérer après tout, et une carrière de diplomate à démarrer, pourquoi prenait-elle le temps de s'épancher ainsi ? Joy s'élança sur le sentier de retour, courant à perdre haleine, il était bon de ne pas avoir à se soucier d'une belle tenue, et bon de savoir qu'une robe verte splendide l'attendait dans ses appartements. être entre deux âges était exaltant.

***Tyrion

La clairière était noire de monde et pourtant, pas un bruit ne résonnait. Tyrion attendait devant le Barhal, comme ils en avaient décidé auparavant, plus par respect pour Bran et les pouvoirs magiques des Stark que pour un quelconque Dieu. Le mariage n'était qu'une formalité pour que Sansa et lui puissent vivre ensemble et unis sans que plus personne ne puisse se mettre entre eux, cela n'aurait pas dû être impressionnant, il aurait voulu qu'il n'y ait pas cette foule de Lords et de paysans. Mais c'était justement pour cette foule que la cérémonie devait avoir lieu. Du moment que c'était Sansa, rien d'autre ne comptait. Il fixa anxieusement le sentier par lequel elle devait arriver d'un instant à l'autre d'après le rituel qu'ils avaient inventé pour l'occasion. Tyrion aurait aimé avoir Jaime avec lui, mais il savait qu'il reverrait son frère tôt ou tard. Joy était là en revanche et ne tenait plus en place, débitant à toute vitesse le récit de sa journée dans une fabrique de savon du village. En d'autre circonstances, il aurait sans doute tenté de suivre le babillage de sa petite cousine, mais son attention ne cessait de se rediriger vers le chemin venant du château.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas, constata-t-elle soudain, je comprends, si j'étais toi je serai complètement incapable de me concentrer sur quoi que se soit, comment étaient vos premières noces? tu ne m'as jamais raconté. Celles-ci seront mieux, c'est certain ! que vas-tu...

-Joy, laisse le respirer une seconde, conseilla Mestre Nathan, c'est une lourde responsabilité que Lord Tyrion s'apprête à prendre, en épousant Lady Sansa, il aura toute la méfiance des Nordiens dirigée contre lui.

-Merci Nathan, rétorqua Tyrion, en ajustant nerveusement son manteau j'espère que vous n'essayez pas tous de décourager Sansa à ce sujet.

-Ho même si on essayait, cela ne marcherait pas, sourit narquoisement Faérie, qui attendait avec Meera Reed et le reste du conseil restreint.

Soudain, Arya, Bran, Jon et Sansa émergèrent de l'ombre des bois. Les quatre jeunes gens formaient un groupe compact, une famille, bien qu'on sentait dans leur unité même, dans leur façon de graviter les uns autour des autres, l'absence de leurs parents et de deux de leurs frères. Lorsque, sept ans auparavant, il avait accompagné l'host du roi jusqu'à Winterfell, il était loin de se douter qu'il désirerait si ardemment faire partie de la famille Stark. Tous portaient de lourdes capes noires, ornées d'un loup gris. À l'entrée de la forêt, derrière la masse des gens qui lui obscurcissait la vue, il vit le groupe faire halte et comprit que Sansa devait enlever son manteau pour le passer à Jon, comme le voulait une vieille coutume. Puis un chemin s'ouvrit pour les Stark dans la cohorte des Nordiens.

Sansa souriait nerveusement, il crut sentir ce sourire crépiter comme une flammèche entre ses côtes.

Il ne pouvait pas détacher son attention d'elle. Sa tenue était simple, plus simple que celle de beaucoup des autres ladies présentes, et pourtant elle était renversante. Le bleu de sa robe rappelait celui de ses yeux, elle coulait sur sa silhouette frêle, se resserrant autour de sa taille et s'élargissant vers le sol. Des fils argentés de dentelle de myr s'entortillaient en un lassage discret sur son épaule gauche et le haut de sa cage thoracique. Ses cheveux étaient tressés et enroulés en chignon au-dessus de sa tête, excepté quelque mèches soyeuses qui retombaient souplement. Elle portait des chaussures blanches et fines, comme faites de cette même neige virginale qui tapissait le sol. Ses mains étaient gantées de soie bleue ourlée de dentelle grise argent qui ceignait ses poignets de motifs de flocons. Elle tenait le bras de Jon et la main d'Arya, qui étonnamment, se pliait à cette lubie sans broncher. Bran marchait juste derrière eux, l'air un peu gêné de se retrouver la cible de tant de regards, contre-coup de son humanité fraîchement retrouvée. Sansa marchait avec détermination, comme si le sol de la forêt était un tapis de fleurs.

On aurait pu croire qu'elle était la reine d'un hiver éternel, et la fée d'un printemps qui ne cesserait jamais de renaître.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches, mestre Nathan lui fit un signe pour lui indiquer qu'il allait prononcer les premières paroles du rituel traditionnel qu'ils avaient décidé de conserver pour que personne ne mette en doute le mariage:

-Qui va là ? demanda le mestre Nathan d'un ton solennel

-Tyrion de la maison Lannister.

-Tu dois aussi donner tes titres, chuchota Joy avec empressement.

Tyrion n'en avait pas, mais il ne voulut pas décevoir sa petite cousine:

-Le lutin de Castral Rock !

-Sansa de la maison Stark gardienne du Nord, contra Sansa, avec un sourire, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase, je viens devant les anciens dieux et les nouveaux, devant les Nordiens et devant ma meute, unir ma destinée à celle de cet homme, Tyrion Lannister.

C'était ce que Sansa avait décidé de dire, et cela lui parut plus juste qu'aucune parole cérémonielle.

-Et je suis venu pour déposer ma destinée dans tes mains, Sansa de la maison Stark, répondit-il.

Sans un mot, Sansa arracha le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux et le passa au mestre, puis elle s'agenouilla près de lui, retira un de ses gants et Mestre Nathan noua leurs poignets ensemble, sa peau brûla agréablement la sienne, Arya lui ayant dit que les lords de Winterfell ne mettaient pas de gants pour prouver leur résistance au froid. Tyrion avait objecté que c'était primitif, et qu'il perdrait sans doute une partie de leurs attraits pour leurs épouses s'ils devenaient incapables de faire usage de leurs mains à cause du froid.

Mais il l'avait quand même fait, juste au cas où.

-acceptez-vous Tyrion Lannister, de prendre Sansa Stark pour épouse ?

-Oui, pour ce jour et tous les jours prochains, murmura-t-il.

-acceptez-vous, Sansa Stark, de prendre Tyrion Lannister pour époux ?

-Oui, pour ce jour et tous les jours prochains, acheva-t-elle, à voix haute et claire pour que la foule l'entende.

-Avec ce baiser, je prouve mon amour, clamèrent-ils d'une même voix, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec ferveur, mais se séparèrent rapidement, Sansa étant déjà écarlate à cause des "houras" qui retentissaient. une chose toutefois, était comme à leur premier mariage, une larme s'était écrasée sur ses lèvres juste avant leur baiser, leur donnant cet étrange arrière-goût salé.

-Ce sont des larmes de joie, murmura-t-elle, alors que Jon lui repassait la cape que Tyrion lui fit enfiler.

-Je sais, tes larmes de joie ou de tristesse étaient dans le contrat, j'ai accepté de les épouser avec toi.

-Et j'imagine que j'ai aussi accepté de t'épouser avec ton sens de l'humour douteux, marmona-t-elle.

-Vous pouvez enlever le lien, fit Nathan, vous êtes désormais unis Sansa Stark et Tyrion Lannister, et que soit maudit celui qui tentera de vous séparer !

Ils mirent un instant à se décider à dénouer le ruban, dans son cas Tyrion aurait pu rester ainsi pour toujours, mais Sansa devait avoir froid, agenouillée dans la neige. Alors qu'il allait l'enjoindre à se relever, un brouhaha joyeux explosa de toute part. La retenue des Nordiens avait été suspecte jusqu'à présent, pour un groupe si peu discipliné. Ils envahirent le centre de la clairière, criant leur joie.

Soudain, Arya, Jon, Faérie, Meera, Edmund, Nathan, Robin, Joy et Bran se précipitèrent vers eux avec des vases remplis de neige.

-Oh, j'avais oublié ça, murmura Sansa, un demi sourire sur ses lèvres bleuies par la température encore très basse. Tyrion n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Évidemment si dans le sud, on répandait des fleurs sur les nouveaux mariés, dans le Nord on les bombardait de bouillasse gelée. Le choc thermique fut rude, mais il ne broncha pas, il se contenta de se pencher pour collecter un peu de la substance maudite, pour se venger d'Arya dont il était certain que c'était l'idée. Sauf qu'entre ses doigts, sous l'épaisseur neigeuse, il sentit quelque chose de doux et de duveteux, peut-être un mouchoir de soie égaré. Il s'accroupit pour le récupérer, dégagea la neige qui le recouvrait.

Ce n'était pas un mouchoir. Sansa poussa une exclamation émerveillée près de lui. De petites fleurs blanches et délicates avaient poussé en un petit bouquet serré sur la terre encore glaciale. Il en récupéra une, qu'il tendit à Sansa.

-Tu as de la chance Arya, notre bataille de boule de neige s'arrêtera ici, c'est le printemps.

-C'est un très beau présage, sourit Sansa, trouver des perce-neiges le jour des hivernales.

-Ne me dis pas que tu les as planter ici juste pour le symbole ? s'exaspéra Arya.

-Bien-sûr que non, se récria Sansa outrée, puis s'adressant à la foule amassée, Nordiens, je vous présente le nouveau Lord de Winterfell, lord Tyrion de la maison Lannister, il sera également mon premier conseiller, ma main, il écoutera vos doléances et prendra des décisions sans avoir à me consulter, il sera un Stark, il sera Gardien du Nord avec moi. S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, il poursuivra sa fonction et prendra la mienne, je ne le propose pas à mes frères et soeur parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils souhaitent et que Tyrion est la personne la plus adaptée pour occuper cette place. Merci d'être venu, rentrons au château et continuons de fêter nos hivernales.

Tyrion se tendit, prêt à affronter les critiques des Nordiens, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sansa le place au centre de l'attention et le nomme officiellement comme Main. Alors que les autres reprenaient le chemin du château, Sansa et Tyrion s'attardèrent un peu dans la clairière. Il ne neigeait toujours pas, alors que le soleil déclinait. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment différent. Juste un peu grisé, sans avoir bu quoi que se soit.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? sourit-elle.

-Comment peux-tu me poser cette question ? Tu viens de m'épouser et de me nommer Gardien du Nord.

-Tu me déçois, pouffa-t-elle, la gloire, la fortune et un nom ? Tu veux donc des choses bien ordinaires ?

Sansa ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, elle plaisantait, ses joues étaient un peu roses, comme si elle n'était pas certaine de ce mode de communication. Comme si elle essayait de feindre la décontraction et la légèreté.

-Sansa, tout ce que je désire c'est être avec toi, souffla-t-il, ce n'était même pas un mensonge romantique, ce n'était pas son genre, simplement une vérité simple. Cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas bien sûr, il avait voulu l'approbation de son père, et le pouvoir politiquE pour lui-même. C'était fini, avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter, plaisanter et débattre, faire partie d'une famille était beaucoup mieux.

-Tu aimais travailler au bien de Westeros souffla-t-elle, je veux que tu puisse continuer à le faire ici, parce que honnêtement tu as plus de compétences pour cela que moi. -Sansa, les gens ne voudront jamais d'un gnome et d'un Lannister pour représentant politique.

Sansa soupira, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens:

-Je le sais, fit-elle doucement, pas avant que tu ais fait tes preuves en tout cas, on a tendance à faire confiance implicitement aux personnes physiquement parfaites, et c'est stupide. Mais c'est pour ça que je leur donne l'occasion de se détromper.

Son optimisme était revigorant. Il ne pût s'empêcher d'être sombre:

-Tu sais que tout ne va pas être simple pour nous, prévint-il, entre Daenerys, ce bébé dragon... le nord et tout le reste...tu sais que le jeu des trônes n'est pas terminé ?

Elle acquiesça:

-On connaît tous les deux les règles du jeu, et je crois même qu'on pourrait gagner une ou deux partie, fit-elle.

Le soleil semblait concentrer toute son énergie vespérale à faire briller les cheveux de Sansa, la couronnant de reflets bronze et or.

-Rentrons, avant qu'ils ne s'imaginent des choses sur la raison de notre absence, sourit malicieusement Tyrion.

Les joues de Sansa s'empourprèrent davantage.

-Il n'y a que toi qui t'imagines des choses, souffla-t-elle, en l'entraînant vers le sentier, puis plus bas, en détournant le regard, et peut-être moi aussi.

Tyrion serra plus fort ses doigts dans les siens.

-J'aime bien cette forêt, constata distraitement Tyrion, elle est calme, tu y es plus joyeuse.

-C'est parce que tu es devenu un Stark, assura Sansa en lui souriant de toutes ses dents blanches, et que je suis devenue une Lannister. Tu peux voir ce qu'il y a de magnifique dans une forêt gelée ou émerge des perce neiges et je peux entrevoir les avantages que présenteraient le fait de ne pas rejoindre la fête des hivernales tout de suite.

***Sansa

Tyrion s'esclaffa, son timbre grave et chaleureux sembla la réchauffer de l'intérieur, il s'insinuait dans ses veines comme une boisson chaude. Elle ne pouvait entièrement croire en son bonheur. Tyrion la contemplait avec un émerveillement comparable à celui qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentait libre, et prête à affronter l'avenir.

Le perce-neige s'était froissé dans sa main gantée engourdie par le froid, mais elle ne l'avait pas lâché. Si on avait dit à la fillette gâtée, choyée et naïve qu'elle avait été qu'elle serait un jour mariée avec bonheur à Tyrion Lannister et qu'aucune courronne ne ceindrait son front, elle se serait sans doute mis à pleurer de détresse. Si on avait raconté à la prisonnière de Ramsay Bolton qu'un jour, elle se sentirait aimé, qu'un jour elle aimerait un homme, elle aurait soupiré de son souffle presque éteint par le désespoir, en murmurant qu'elle avait compris que ce n'était pas pour elle, l'amour. En se faisant ses réflexions Sansa s'arrêta net et tomba sur ses genoux, sans s'en apercevoir pour passer ses bras autour de son cou. Ses yeux si verts se fixèrent pleinement sur elle. Elle inhala son odeur d'air frais et d'encre qui le caractérisaient.

Elle l'embrassa vraiment cette fois, avant de rejoindre le banquet.

*** Bran

Une fois de plus, Bran se sentait étranger au bonheur ambiant. Non pas qu'il ne ressentit rien, simplement les émotions qui le déchiraient étaient d'une nature bien différente de celle qui remplissaient le banquet de ses rires et de ses conversations animées. Bran était nerveux. Il aurait voulu pouvoir en discuter avec un ami ou un membre de sa famille. Mais tous s'étaient mélangés à la foule des Nordiens qui avait envahi Winterfell. Joy échangeait, un large sourire sur ses lèvres avec une jeune fille, dont elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait occupé sa place dans une savonnerie ce matin même. Bran avait l'impression de ne pas appartenir exactement au même monde. C'était très différent de lorsqu'il était une corneille car en ce moment, il aurait donné beaucoup pour rire avec elles. Le repas avait été savoureux. Robin se gavait d'ailleurs toujours de chevreuil aux champignons et de galettes de pommes de terres à ses côtés.

Bientôt, se dit-il, bientôt, il devrait se lever pour aller faire un cadeau et une déclaration à une personne qui ne voulait sans doute ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Bran refusa de prendre du fromage sur le plateau qu'on lui présentait. Puis, ce fut le tour d'une foule de désserts et Joy et l'autre jeune fille le rejoignirent à sa table.

-Tu ferais bien d'aller à la table de ta soeur, conseilla Joy, un pétillement de malice illuminant ses traits, alors qu'elle prenait une soucoupe de crème de marrons.

-Pourquoi ça ? Elle est très heureuse sans moi. protesta-t-il sachant qu'il s'agissait de Sansa. Bran n'avait pas envie d'y aller parce que Meera était assise non loin de Sansa et cela rapprocherait inévitablement l'échéance qu'il redoutait.

-Un moment historique est sur le point de se dérouler, répondit Joy, en se levant, raflant sa crème de marrons au passage.

À son ton, Bran doutait fort de la véracité de ses propos.

-Alors, vas-y, et laisse moi manger tranquil proposa-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Je crois que Lady Sansa va recevoir un présent pour les Hivernales, intervint la jeune Irièle, qui était restée timidement auprès de sa nouvelle amie jusqu'à présent. En effet, on venait de déposer à leur table une boîte en fer recouverte d'un loup.

Troublé, Bran se leva.

Joy lui lança un regard exaspéré qu'il ne pût comprendre. Pourquoi était-elle mécontente maintenant qu'il faisait ce qu'elle désirait ?

Irièle resta à sa place, mais Joy avança entraînant Bran dans son sillage.

Il s'arrêta près de la table, gêné d'avoir été si facilement persuadé par Joy de venir si près de sa sœur qui, d'un instant à l'autre, allait le forcer à s'assoir à la seule place vide, à côté de Meera.

Bran, cependant, fut détrompé car Sansa ouvrait à présent la boîte et révélait un amas impressionnant de petits gâteaux aux citrons, qui embômèrent rapidement l'atmosphère de la salle.

-Comment est-ce possible ? balbutia-telle, Bran trouva que le bonheur rendait sa sœur un peu stupide et incohérente, bien entendu, ce qui était arrivé était évident.

-Nous avons un nouveau traité avec Dorne, répondit elliptiquement Tyrion, tu t'es plusieurs fois plains en dormant de l'absence de citrons dans le Nord, et Dorne a besoin de bois que nous pouvons fournir. Le traité a facilement été établi. Et nous avons de nouveaux alliés.

Bran crut bien voir une larme glisser le long de la joue de sa soeur avant qu'elle n'attrape un des précieux gâteaux au citron avec un empressement enfantin.

-Merci, murmura-telle à l'adresse de Tyrion, Bran avait envie de partir loin, loin de sa soeur qui était bien plus fréquentable triste qu'heureuse. Comme tous les Stark.

-Hé, se plaignit Faérie, avec un sourire narquois, lui, on ne lui reproche pas d'avoir pris des décisions politiques à ta place. Alors que tu m'as fait tout un drame pour cette toute petite lettre que j'ai envoyé aux Homble.

-Dans laquelle tu les menaçais des flammes d'un dragon de glace s'ils ne faisaient pas rapidement leur rapport, rétorqua Sansa, avec un air digne malgré les miettes de gâteau sur ses doigts.

Puis le plat de gâteaux au citron commença à circuler parmi les habitants de Winterfell et la population de la ville d'hiver venu participer au banquet avec la rumeur selon laquelle, Tyrion Lannister l'époux de Lady Sansa, avait secrètement arrangé cet accord avec les Dorniens qui permettrait de manger des agrumes dans le Nord.

-Ça c'est de la vrai diplomatie ! s'enthousiasma Joy, en trempant un gâteau dans sa crème de marrons.

-Ce que je vois moi c'est de la vrai gloutonnerie, la taquina Bran.

L'ambiance joyeuse le gagnait presque. Son angoisse était dérisoire. Mais Meera n'avait pas pris de gâteau au citrons, ni de crème de marrons, elle avait mangé bien-sûr, mais désormais elle regardait avec cette expression lointaine un peu dans le vide.

Ou peut-être pas tant que ça, Bran suivit son regard et s'aperçut qu'il était concentré sur un groupe au milieu duquel Arya et Ilirian se trouvaient. Ilirian jouait du Luth entouré d'une foule de jeunes filles et d'enfants, Arya se tenait près de lui sans le toucher, mais il était clairement perceptible que la musique d'Ilirian s'adressait en premier lieu à la jeune Stark.

Bran comprit soudain ce qu'elle voyait, c'était son frère, dans la silhouette fragile, les doigts noueux, le calme mystérieux du jeune homme, Jojen, s'il avait eu le temps de grandir jusqu'au moment où la maladresse de l'adolescence se change en une sorte de grace.

-Hé, chuchota la voix de Joy, près de lui, alors qu'il recevait un coup de coude dans les côtes, vas parler à Meera, dis-lui qu'elle est ton Hivernale, ça lui remontra peut-être le moral.

Une seconde ses lèvres remuèrent, et Bran cru qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, au lieu de quoi elle se détourna de lui, pour rejoindre Irièle, qui était seule avec Robin à la table où ils avaient dîné. Bran se retrouva planté là, incapable de la suivre, et se sentant tout aussi impuissant à faire ce qu'elle lui avait conseillé.

Mais Bran était de nouveau un loup, et que pouvait-il faire d'autre que d'aller s'installer près de Meera?

-Salut, fit-il.

-Salut Bran, répondit-elle distraitement. La table résonnait de rires et Meera se replongea dans sa conversation avec Faérie, sur un sujet auquel Bran ne s'intéressait guère, les tenues vestimentaires des participantes de la fête. En fait, Faérie avait une certaine tendance à dériver sur les défauts physiques des personnes concernées, et sur le charisme de certains chevaliers, tandis que Meera excusait et complimentait tout le monde avec son bon naturel.

-J'ai hâte qu'on élise la reine et le roi du printemps, soupira Meera.

-Ho, je ne sais pas si nous le ferons, fit Sansa, je voulais vous en parler, comment avoir l'avis générale pour que cela ne soit pas arbitrairement décidé? Quelles sont les critères?

-Ta mère avait été nommé reine du printemps, rappela Meera, au dernier jour des hivernales, les élus sont choisis pour leurs tenus colorées et rappelant la beauté du printemps, et sur leur vivacité.

-Ho, alors si tu veux accorda Sansa qui semblait peut s'en soucier, absorbée qu'elle était par son voisin aux yeux verts, qui murmurait fréquemment dans son oreille.

Bran secoua la tête, c'était son devoir que de nommer Meera comme hivernale. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas ainsi pour les autres? Pourquoi était-ce plaisant ?

-Meera ? Je voulais te dire...

Il hésita, balbutia:

-Je... tu es mon hivernale, tu m'as sauvé la vie cet hiver, et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

Il sortit de sa poche un carnet couvert de son écriture.

-C'est un herbier de plantes médicinales, expliqua-t-il, je l'ai fais avec les connaissances qu'il me reste de la corneille. Parce que... tu m'avais dis, quand nous étions au-delà du mur, que tu souhaiterais savoir guérir. Il n'y a pas tous les remèdes du monde. Mais ceux de la forêt. Ceux que l'on ne peut pas apprendre à la citadelle.

Bran remarqua que sa sœur, Tyrion, ser Edmund et Faérie avaient quitté discrètement la table, sans doute pour leur accordé un moment plus ou moins privé.

Meera lui sourit, un éclat ému sur son visage, puis elle le prit dans ses bras un instant et embrassa sa joue.

Tétanisé, Bran n'osait plus bouger.

-Merci Bran, je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour, tu nous avais tous manqué. Il faut que tu sois bien conscient que ce qui est arrivé au-delà du Mur n'était pas de ta faute, Jojen a fait son choix.

Meera lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme le faisait Sansa autrefois, lorsqu'il était encore trop petit pour lui interdire et la lumière se fit pleinement dans l'esprit de Bran: il y avait quelque chose comme de la frustration ou de la tristesse en lui à l'idée que Meera le voit comme un petit frère. Et, en outre, c'était comme cela qu'elle le voyait. Peut-être était-ce nouveau ? Peut-être que les choses avaient toujours été ainsi. Peu importait. Elle était foncièrement heureuse qu'il l'ait choisi comme hivernale, mais bizarrement cela ne suffisait pas à Bran. Ou à une partie de lui. Il s'enjoignit lui-même à réfléchir rationnellement "corneillement" comme il aimait à se le dire. Il réexamina les dernières images que sa mémoire avait enregistré de Meera, Sa silhouette élancée, son regard songeur, ses cheveux noirs cascadant sur sa robe lilas ; c'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Sans être vraiment amoureux d'elle, Bran avait développé un béguin pour Meera Reed. Ou plutôt son esprit nouvellement humain s'était raccroché aux vieux vestiges de béguin du garçon de treize ans qu'il avait était avant de prendre la place de la vieille corneille.

Il était dans le pétrin s'amouracher d'une fille de quatre ans son aîné et mombre du conseil restreint du Nord ! Un peu sonné, Bran réalisa que tout le monde se levait et poussait les tables contre les murs pour pouvoir danser au rythme du petit orchestre improvisé que formaient Ilirian et deux ou trois autres musiciens de l'assistance. Bran ne pouvait pas s'adonner à cette activité avec ses jambes encore peu sûres, et il fut heureux d'avoir une bonne excuse pour s'éclipser. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas, car, alors que Tyrion encourageait Sansa à aller danser avec quelqu'un d'autre et à profiter des festivités, il entendit sa soeur répondre:

-Ne sois pas ridicule, c'est le moment parfait pour nous enfuir secrètement.

Ils venaient de passer la porte et Bran essayait de leur laisser un peu d'avance pour ne surtout pas les recroiser lorsque Joy surgit devant lui.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? interrogea-t-elle à voix basse. -Non, mentit-il, pourquoi?

-Quelque chose ne va pas, persista-t-elle, en posant un instant la main sur le haut de son torse, recouvert par le tissu vert de sa robe, je le sens, et ça ne vient pas de moi.

En effet, Bran s'aperçut d'un léger picotement dans ses côtes, pas aussi prononcé que la dernière fois, lorsque l'œuf s'était senti en danger mais tout de même.

-Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il.

-Sortons, proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça il avait envie de calme ou du moins de ne plus être au centre d'une foule tout occupée à s'amuser.

-Cette connexion s'empire, remarqua-t-il, alors qu'ils gravissaient un escalier en direction des chambres.

-Je pense que ce lien ne se brisera que lorsque l'œuf aura éclos, souffla Joy, pensivement.

-Autant dire jamais, rétorqua-t-il, une fois qu'on sera à Port-Réal, Daenerys Targaryen te prendras l'œuf et nous éloignera un maximum de lui.

Joy eut un frisson et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, anticipant la douleur qui la toucherait inévitablement

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir de leur deux chambres, un peu paniqués par cette idée.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent au bout du couloir et Bran se prépara à voir surgir son cousin Robin, ayant abandonné la fête une fois que les ressources alimentaires avaient été épuisées. Mais ce fut un groupe d'hommes armés jusque aux dents qui émergea de l'obscurité dans la lumière de la lampe encastrée dans la muraille. Bran ne les reconnut pas, ce n'était pas des chevaliers ou des gardes du château.

-Bonjour, que voulez-v... commença-t-il, mais l'un deux avait déjà attrapé Joy et lui enfonçait un bâillon dans la bouche.

-La reine Daenerys ne va pas attendre que vous vous décidiez à rapliquer, elle nous envoie pour vous récupérer.

Joy se débattit de toutes ses forces, elle réussit même à se dégager en décochant un coup de poing dans le nez de son assaillant, Bran dégaina une dague, seule arme qu'il parvenait pour le moment à manier avec son équilibre précaire et tira Joy par le bras pour l'inciter à courir, s'ils pouvaient atteindre une pièce barricadable, des renforts arriveraient sans doute.

Ils détalèrent dans le couloir obscure, Bran se sentait tanguer, ses jambes ployant sous le poids de son corps, sa béquille l'encombrant plus qu'autre chose.

Il trébucha et s'effondra à terre.

-À l'aide ! cria Joy en désespoir de cause.

Les hommes riaient, trouvant sans doute leurs tentatives de fuite pathétique. Elle l'était.

L'un d'eux se pencha sur Bran et posa la lame effilée de son épée contre son cou:

-au secours ! Hurla de nouveau Joy, au sec...

Un autre l'attrapa et se remit à essayer de lui faire avaler le bâillon

-donne-moi l'œuf de dragon gamine, sinon, je zigouille ton ami.

-Vous ne pouvez pas fit-elle, alors que celui qui avait le bâillon interrompait ses efforts pour écouter sa réponse.

-Daenerys nous veut tous les deux vivants je présume, sinon comment garder un siège au conseil restreint du roi Davos si elle nous fait tuer ?

-Elle a pas tort, Bartock, marmonna un homme ventripotent qui se tenait près de celui qui menaçait Bran, la lettre disait qu'il les fallait vivant.

La lame se décolla de sa gorge, mais à la place, l'homme sortit des cordes.

-Vous pouvez me suivre tranquillement, ou bien être ligotés, grogna-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas logique fit savoir Joy, Lady Sansa, la Gardienne du Nord, a donné son accord pour nous envoyer au sud dès la fin des hivernales, pourquoi venir ici risquer un incident diplomatique ?

Joy n'avait pas tort, cette tentative d'enlèvement n'avait pas de sens. Mais Bran peinait à réfléchir correctement. Étendu sur le sol de pierre et sur le point d'être ligoté

-S'ils croient que vous vous êtes enfuis pour pouvoir faire éclore votre dragon en paix, ils ne penseront pas à accuser la Reine Daenerys.

-Cela prouve bien que ce n'est pas elle qui vous envoie, persifla Joy avec défi, Daenerys sait bien qu'elle sera la première soupçonnée ici si Bran et moi disparaissons. Vous êtes des chasseurs de prime.

Joy avait sans doute raison, se dit Bran en se redressant tant bien que mal pour venir en aide à Joy. Sa respiration se fit haletante alors que deux hommes plus lourds que lui le renvoyaient à terre de deux coups adroits. L'un d'eux lui avait coupé le souffle, l'autre avait éraflé son épaule avec son épée. À courS de solution, Bran brandit sa dague qu'il réussit à enfoncer dans la cage thoracique d'un de ses assaillants avant qu'on ne lui arrache.

-Au secours, hurla-t-il à son tour, sentant un liquide chaud dégouliner le long de son bras.

Il crut entendre un bruit étouffé de plusieurs personnes dans l'escalier mais avant qu'il ne réalise pleinement ce que cela impliquait un homme qui brandissait une hache porta un violent coup avec Le menche dans la tête de Joy. Elle poussa un cri déchirant à peine étouffé par son bâillon et la douleur transperça la cicatrice de Bran.

Il se précipita vers elle alors que Jon, Arya et un groupe de gens armés arrivaient en courant dans le couloir. Cela détourna l'attention des chasseurs de primes présumés et Bran se précipita pour soutenir Joy avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol, il ne pût que ralentir sa chute. Le coup avait été plus violent qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

Du sang s'écoulait abondamment par son nez, des bruits de ferraille et des cris rageurs retentissaient derrière lui. Tout cela lui semblait loin pas rapport à Joy, et à sa douleur qu'il ressentait littéralement dans sa chaire.

Il essaya de stopper le flux sanguin, mais aucune entaille n'était visible, il souleva sa tête pour voir si son crâne n'était pas ouvert, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Par contre, une bosse commençait à se former, au milieu de ses longs cheveux dorés.

-Bran... ne les laisse pas prendre l'œuf, implora-t-elle, ses yeux se fermant contre son gré.

-Reste réveillé, supplia Bran, parce qu'il avait le terrible pressentiment que si elle s'endormait, elle perdrait connaissance et peut-être ne reviendrait elle jamais à elle.

Il s'aperçut que Jon, Arya et les gardes avaient maîtrisé les hommes et qu'ils étaient traînés vers les cachots, mais d'autres personnes étaient arrivés sur les lieux dont Mestre Nathan, Sansa et Tyrion.

-Mestre, Joy s'est pris un violent coup à la tête, elle a une bosse et... commença-t-il.

-Bran, tu es couvert de sang ! s'écria Sansa, en se précipitant plus vite que le Mestre vers lui.

-Ce n'est rien, Joy a besoin d'aide, s'époumona-t-il.

-Aller chercher de la neige ou de la glace à appliquer sur la boss, ordonna Nathan à un groupe de gardes.

-Ho Joy ! s'exclama Sansa en se jetant à genoux à côté de la jeune fille, les belles manches bleus de sa robe de noces furent vite aussi pourpres que les mains de Bran et que le visage de Joy.

-Joy, où est ton oeuf ? s'enquit Tyrion Il peut peut-être aider.

C'était une bonne idée, Bran n'avait pas pu réfléchir assez clairement pour l'avoir. Seulement, les yeux de Joy se fermèrent, et ell perdit connaissance.

Dans ses poches, ils trouvèrent l'œuf, qui palpitait un peu hératiquement mais qui ne sembla rien faire pour la réveiller. Sansa trouva également un petit sachet contenant un savon aux odeur de pins, et gravé dans la substance gélatineuse les initiales "B.S.." et au fond de sa poche gisait un papier chiffonné, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme s'il ne voulait pas être lu.

Alors qu'on soulevait le corps inerte de Joy pour la transporter vers le cabinnet du Mestre, Bran ne put s'empêcher de lir discrètement le poème pardessus l'épaule de sa grande soeur. Les mots se gravèrent au fer rouge dans sa mémoire:

Pour toi j'essairai,

De faire se renvoler tes rêves brisés,

Pour toi je me tiendrai solitaire,

Si cela peut leur faire voir,

Même si leur cœur est taillé dans la pierre,

Que n'importe qui peut fondre sous la force fragile de ton espoir,

Je sais que je ne suis pas assez pour toi,

Mais je te promets de chercher des réponses à tous tes pourquoi,

Aussi longtemps que tu jures,

De te battre toujours, de toujours être sûr,

Que tu es mon héros, que tu es ma destinée,

Ma raison de créer, et pour laquelle je peux te laisser m'abandonner

Je sais aussi que je suis beaucoup trop de tout,

Mais c'est que tu es ce que mon âme désire pardessus tout,

Jadis, j'étais une enfant d'été,

Chérissant avec délice ses contes de fées,

Et puis tu es apparu,

Plus fort et plus inconnu,

Au cœur de la nuit d'un hiver qui laissera sa trace,

Je te donne mes joies et mes tourments, de feu et de glace.

Note : Merci d'avoir lu ! J'ai passé un temps fou sur ce chapitre et je ne suis toujours pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat mais bon j'ai envie de finir cette fic cette année, parce que oui, c'est bientôt la fin, bien que je risque de changer d'avis et d'écrire une suite ! Sinon, la cérémonie de mariage est un mélange de traditions de Westeros et de trucs que j'ai inventé, pour certains symboles je me suis inspirée de la très hivernale trilogie d'une nuit d'hiver, de Katherine Arden, qui est mon nouveau coup de cœur littéraire ! Joy me brise le cœur et Bran aussi, à sa façon…

À très bientôt !


End file.
